Save My Soul
by CGates
Summary: Continuação de Blue Eyes.
1. First Impression

_N/A: Oi de novo povo! Pois é, não consegui ficar com apenas uma fanfic de Brittana. Após minhas melhores amigas ficarem falando no meu ouvido eu concordei em começar a postar a continuação de Blue Eyes que estava aqui no computador. Não era a minha intenção porque não tinha certeza se iria render e se estava bom, mas após escrever o quarto capítulo eu decidi que não iria abandonar a fic. Dessa vez eu estou e__crevendo uma long__ e tenho até o capítulo cinco no computador. Pretendo postar todo final de semana, porque ENEM no final do ano está sugando meu tempo. Espero que gostem e espero por reviews! Críticas são sempre bem vindas. *-* Adiantando, desculpe pelos erros, estou sem beta! "_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Save My Soul<strong>_

_CGates**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter#1  
><strong>_

Raios quentes e fortes atravessavam a persiana rosa do quarto da ex-líder de torcida, que se encontrava enrolada em um emaranhado de lençóis rosa, braços e pernas morenas. A temperatura do quarto estava amena, diferente do que se encontrava do lado de fora; desde a noite passada, não havia parado de chover, ventar e trovejar. Os jornais locais afirmavam ser uma frente fria que pairava sobre a cidade, mas que logo iria embora. O frio poderia ser um dos motivos, ou desculpa, para as duas garotas estarem tão apertadas uma contra a outra, adormecidas em um sono extremamente profundo.

A morena é a primeira a despertar, sentindo um arrepio correr por seu corpo ao movimentar a face, constando cabelos loiros roçando-lhe o rosto e provocando-lhe cócegas. Um sorriso dança em seus lábios junto com um som abafado. Seus braços apertam o corpo da loira contra o seu e com uma das mãos, sobe o lençol sobre seus copos, cuidadosamente, procurando não acordá-la, afinal, o modo como seu rosto se contorcia ao respirar lentamente, proporcionava uma bela visão à morena. Cada dia que se passava, estava mais apaixonada pela garota. Era praticamente impossível negar seus sentimentos, ainda mais agora, exatamente um mês após declarar-se para a loira perante toda a escola, conseguindo apoio de seus amigos e conseguindo finalmente, ter um relacionamento fixo. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta. A idéia de estar em um relacionamento ainda a sufocava, mas prometeu a si mesma que não deixaria sua fobia atrapalhar sua felicidade, não agora que finalmente estava com Brittany.

Não havia contado aos seus pais, ainda estava muito cedo para isso e procurava adiar o desapontamento de sua família. Sabia que não ficariam ao seu lado por serem extremamente conservadores, totalmente diferentes dos pais de Brittany, que a principio surpresos, não protestaram contra o relacionamento das duas. A morena ainda sentia-se desconfortável perto do casal, mesmo com Brittany ao seu lado, era praticamente impossível conter a respiração pesada, os calafrios e a aceleração cardíaca quando os olhos dos pais de Brittany caiam sobre nas mãos enlaçadas das meninas, nos abraços longos ou nas trocas de carinhos.

Mas o que realmente surpreendia a morena, era que não sentia-se desconfortável com Brittany enquanto estavam na escola. Era muito fácil andar de mãos dadas com a loira sem sentir seu rosto queimar e abraçá-la sem sentir culpa. Não se se beijavam muito na escola, concordaram que seria forçar demais, mesmo que soasse tão natural. Nenhum dos alunos ousou mencionar comentários preconceituosos, pelo contrário, agiam como se as duas não existissem. O mesmo acontecia com os seus amigos do clube do coral. Quase todos agiam normalmente, exceto por Artie, que ainda não conversava com nenhuma das duas meninas e recusava-se a ficar muito próximo. Talvez ele estivesse sofrendo por perder Brittany e ver a loira feliz com a morena.

Precisava concordar com Quinn quando dizia que Brittany lhe fazia bem. Seu mau humor havia diminuído, mas não cessado. Suas implicações ainda estavam presentes, mas apenas quando a loira não se encontrava por perto. Até sua voz ficava mais suave quando Brittany estava por perto. E como se sentia calma e segura quando a loira jogava seus braços em volta de seu corpo e lhe abraçava, independente de onde estivesse. Por mais que tentasse retrucar com Quinn, sempre ficava sem palavras, porque sua amiga sempre usava esse argumento quando Brittany estava ao seu lado, como conseguiria desmentir a loira encarando as íris azuis de sua namorada marcando seu corpo?

Um frio percorreu sua coluna ao repassar a palavra namorada em sua mente. Por mais surreal que parecesse, afirmar que Brittany era sua namorada era um tanto quanto estranho. Amigas com benefício sempre caía muito melhor. Mas sempre que começava esse assunto com a loira, era interrompida, porque já não conseguia mais discutir com Brittany. A loira sempre ganhava, porque era realmente desnecessário para a morena. Sua única preocupação era que no final do dia, Brittany ainda fosse sua. A morena franziu a testa e soltou outro sorriso. Acabara de afirmar que mudara pela loira. Em que universo seria capaz disso? Bom, naquele que Brittany se encontrasse.

Para a loira, as coisas não haviam sido tão diferentes. Ter exclusivamente a morena e sem nenhum segredo tornava a sua vida muito mais empolgante. Estava tão viciada em sua namorada que não consiga ficar ao menos um dia sem lhe mandar uma mensagem ou ouvir sua voz, mesmo que fosse por apenas um minuto. Estava apaixonada por Santana e sabia que esse sentimento era correspondido, bastava apenas analisar como a morena mudava ao seu lado e como lhe trava melhor e lhe dava mais atenção. A morena fora capaz de colocar Brittany no topo de suas prioridades, ignorando de uma vez por todas os seus demônios internos. A loira conseguia sentir todos os sentimentos que correram por seu corpo no dia que a morena tornou-as publico. Fora um gesto tão nobre e corajoso que era impossível explicar porque seus olhos sempre se enchiam de lágrimas e um aperto surgia em seu peito.

A morena sentiu a loira remexer-se em seus braços e voltou sua atenção nas íris azuis que a encaravam. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios que logo foi retribuído pela loira. A morena levou uma mão ao rosto da loira e afastou algumas mechas de seu cabelo de sua testa, encostando seus lábios logo em seguida. Brittany fechou os olhos absorvendo a sensação dos lábios quentes de Santana contra a sua pele. Não conseguia acostuma-se com todos os tremores que corriam por seu corpo ao estar perto de Santana. Era simplesmente, inevitável.

"Bom dia". Sussurrou a morena enlaçando seus dedos por cima da coberta. A loira aproveitou e aconchegou-se mais ao corpo da morena, subindo o seu rosto para mais perto deixando-o em seu colo.

"Bom dia". Respondeu acariciando a mão da morena com o polegar. Aproximou o rosto um pouco mais e selou seus lábios brevemente. A morena não conseguiu evitar que um som escapasse de seus lábios quando a loira desceu os lábios e mordeu levemente seu queixo. "Eu senti falta disso". Completa a loira mencionando-se ao gemido da morena e repetindo a mordida em seu queixo para escutar outro som escapar de seus lábios.

A morena sorriu em resposta e levou uma das mãos para a face da loira acariciando-a. Seus olhos escuros ficavam hipnotizados sempre que se deparava com as feições delicadas da loira, que a fazia parecer um anjo. "Você ficou muito tempo fora. Quase que eu não suportei". Choramingou a morena enquanto corria seus dedos pela face da loira. Suas palavras saíram dolorosas porque foi exatamente o que sentiu durante o período de tempo que Brittany viajou no final de semana. Uma emergência familiar retirou a família Pierce de Lima até a Flórida. Santana insistiu por ir, mas a loira a fez entender que precisava de um momento com sua família e por mais que soubesse que estava certa, seria o período de tempo mais longo sem se verem desde o início do relacionamento.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você ficou me esperando sentada na porta de casa". Admitiu a loira surpresa. Realmente havia sido um grande choque chegar com seus pais, sob uma tempestade forte e encontrar a morena sentada nos degraus de sua varanda, tremendo os lábios azuis de frio. Várias emoções a tomaram que foram esquecidos quando observou um sorriso formar nos lábios da morena que a fez correr em direção a mesma e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço. "Estava chovendo muito. Você poderia ter pegado um resfriado". Completou a loira deixando escapar um riso.

A morena acompanhou o riso da loira e continuou com as carícias em sua face. Estava perdidamente apaixonada por Brittany. "Eu estava morrendo de saudades sua. Se eu fosse te ver apenas hoje, não conseguiria dormir de noite. Passaria extremamente lento, como foi o final de semana". Explicou a morena, lembrando-se de como foi dolorosamente lento e não ter a loira por perto. "Eu não iria conseguir parar de pensar no seu sorriso". Completa a morena arqueando uma sobrancelha sugestiva à loira.

Santana capturou os lábios mais uma vez da loira e dessa vez, procurou intensificar o contato, arrastando sua língua de encontro à da loira. Uma corrente elétrica passou por ambos os corpos, fazendo as duas tremerem e agarrem-se mais uma contra a outra. A loira levou uma mão ao pescoço da morena, puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto Santana descia a mão pela costa nua da loira sob o lençol. A loira afastou os lábios brevemente, segurando com os dentes o lábio inferior da morena, soltando-o logo em seguida e aproximando-se novamente para sugá-lo. A morena apertou fortemente os olhos apreciando a sensação das provocações de Brittany em seu corpo. Sua respiração estava pesada, assim como a da loira e seu corpo começava a aquecer-se, formando-se as primeiras gotas de suor em sua costa. A loira agora traçava uma linha tortuosa de beijos e mordidas que ia do queixo da morena até a sua clavícula.

As duas foram interrompidas por um despertado que soou alto no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Brittany afastou os lábios do pescoço da morena e lhe olhou sugestivamente. Ela realmente queria continuar com aquilo, mas as duas já haviam tido uma conversa séria com o pai e a mãe de Brittany sobre faltar aula e caso ocorresse, decisões sérias seriam tomadas. A morena comprimiu os lábios e suspirou fundo. "Acho que temos que levantar". Concluiu aproximando os lábios da loira mais uma vez e sugando-os.

Não demorou muito para que tomassem banho e trocassem-se. A loira havia insistido para a morena deixar algumas mudas de roupas em seu guarda-roupa para facilitar suas manhãs. Praticamente todas as sextas, sábados e domingos, a morena dormia na casa da loira. A princípio fora difícil convencer seus pais, não que desconfiassem de alguma coisa, mas seus pais não queriam causar nenhum infortúnio aos Pierce. Depois de muita conversa, Brittany conseguiu convencer o casal que Santana estaria em boas mãos, fazendo a morena corar levemente imaginando a reação de seus pais se soubessem o significado daquelas palavras.

Após arrumarem a cama, as duas desceram com as mãos entrelaçadas pela escada em direção à cozinha. Um odor agradável de ovos inundava o local que fazia crescer um apetite em ambas. Santana sentiu seu corpo travar e a mão da loira apertar a sua. Ao virar o corpo, deparou-se com as íris azuis encarando-lhe com um sorriso misterioso na face. A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha confusa. "O que foi B?". Perguntou a morena curiosa.

A loira aproximou-se e o sorriso aumentou em sua face. Um arrepio correu na espinha da morena. A loira gostou de constatar o quanto Santana ficava vulnerável ao seu lado. Seus lábios roçaram-se brevemente, aumentando a dúvida da morena, arqueando ainda mais as suas sobrancelhas. A loira soltou um riso abafado e passou o dedo sobre os lábios da morena. Santana precisava concentrar-se para manter seus pés firmes no chão. Estavam na sala dos Pierce e os pais da loira podiam entrar a qualquer momento. "Acabei de pensar em uma boa maneira de passar o tempo na aula vaga hoje". Disse a loira esclarecendo seus pensamentos para a morena. Sua voz saiu carregada atrapalhando ainda mais a concentração e o esforço da morena.

"Não me provoque B". Tentou responder Santana visivelmente desconfortável. Sua respiração estava pesada e se não fosse pelo barulho de pratos na cozinha agarraria Brittany nesse exato momento. A loira riu novamente e afastou-se da morena, juntando suas mãos novamente e caminhando novamente para a cozinha. "Você é fácil, sabia?" Provocou a loira novamente, ouvindo um resmungo alto da morena logo atrás. "Você já se controlou mais S". Continuou a loira sentindo um aperto em sua mão. Santana recompôs a sua postura e apressou os passos para ficar ao lado da loira.

"Vamos ver então". Respondeu a morena com a voz sugestivamente sedutora, o que fez o corpo da loira retrair em choque.

O desjejum havia sido realmente agradável. Os pais de Brittany contavam animadamente sobre a casa de férias que possuíam na Flórida e faziam questão que a morena os acompanhasse em uma das férias, afinal, agora que estavam juntas, Santana havia entrado para a família, como dizia a mãe de Brittany entretidamente. A morena possuía um grande afeto pelos Pierce, o modo como confiavam na morena em relação à felicidade de Brittany, lhe transmitia grande responsabilidade e confiança.

•••

Santana desligou o carro e encarou a loira sentada ao seu lado no carro. Brittany estava com o olhar perdido no chaveiro de sua casa, correndo as chaves por seus dedos. A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou observando-a. A loira de repente sentiu olhos escuros queimarem a sua pele ao seu lado. Todo o seu pensamento sobre qual sorvete tomaria no refeitório foi esquecido ao virar a face e encontrar o sorriso da morena. "O que foi?". Perguntou a loira assustada levando a mão ao rosto, procurando arrumar o que estava causando divertimento na morena. Santana aumentou o seu sorriso quando a loira começou a se arrumar. A morena retirou o cinto e aproximou-se um pouco da loira.

"Eu ia falar que você está linda". Começa a morena passando a costa da mão pela face rubra da loira. "Mas você é linda sempre". Completa arrancando um sorriso na face da loira, que se aproxima mais até juntar seus lábios. Santana leva as mãos à cintura da loira puxando-a para si, enquanto Brittany acaricia a língua da morena com a sua, arrancando gemidos baixos da outra. A morena arrastou suas mãos para baixo da blusa da loira, passando as unhas lentamente pelo local, sentindo a pele quente e arrepiada de Brittany sob seus dedos.

A loira força o seu corpo contra o da morena, buscando por mais contato. A morena procura levantar-se de seu banco, encontrando vários obstáculos no caminho, como por exemplo, o volante. Santana ao tentar levantar, seu braço escorrega pelo volante soando a buzina. As duas separam-se assustadas com o barulho e demoram alguns segundos para perceber o que havia acontecido. Logo em seguida a morena inicia uma gargalhada que é acompanhada pela loira ao seu lado. As duas trocam um olhar antes de saírem do carro correndo em direção à porta principal. Ainda estavam chovendo bastante e acabaram esquecendo-se de pegar um guarda-chuva.

As duas molham-se durante o caminho, o que faz o humor da morena sofre oscilações. Brittany abre sua bolsa verificando se seus cadernos e pertences estavam secos, sentindo-se aliviada ao perceber que nada havia sido molhado. A morena imita a loira e alivia-se por nada ter sido danificado. Instantaneamente Santana procura a mão de Brittany entrelaçando-as e seguindo para a primeira aula. Havia poucos alunos na escola, provavelmente a chuva era a responsável disso, _junto com a preguiça, _pensou Santana.

Brittany e Santana caminharam até a sala do coral, que ocuparia as suas duas primeiras aulas e teriam a terceira vaga. Todos os seus integrantes já se encontravam presentes sentados na sala, inclusive o professor, que terminava algumas anotações em seu caderno sobre o piano. Seus olhos levantaram-se e encontraram as duas garotas que acabavam por passar pela porta da sala.

"Oh, olá meninas. Pensei que vocês não viriam. Estávamos esperando vocês". Cumprimenta Mr. Schuester encarando-as. Brittany acenou o braço para o professor e Santana apenas fez um breve movimento com a cabeça. A loira arrastou a morena até as cadeiras da última fileira, sentando-se ao lado de Puck e Lauren. Santana descansou sua mão no joelho da loira enquanto procurava-se ajeitar-se na cadeira. O moreno ao seu lado percorreu com o olhar as pernas de Brittany encontrando no caminho um olhar furioso da morena. Instantaneamente ele vira o rosto, voltando a concentrar-se no que Lauren falava.

"O que foi?". Pergunta Brittany ao lado sentindo a mão da morena apertar seu joelho. A morena vira em sua direção e percebe ao que a loira estava mencionando. Sua mão afrouxa o aperto e corre sua coxa, procurando anular o incomodo. Mesmo estando de calça jeans por causa do frio, a morena conseguia sentir o calor da pele da loira sob sua mão e antes que fizesse besteira, procurou suas mãos e as enlaçou novamente.

"Como foi a viagem B?". Pergunta Quinn virando-se na cadeira à frente e encarando a loira com um olhar preocupado e acolhedor.

"Foi tranqüila. Minha avó apenas nos deu um susto". Responde a loira sentindo a morena apertar sua mão em conforto. Quinn observou a troca de carinhos da morena com a loira e não pode deixar de sorrir. Santana desviou os olhos de Brittany e encarou a loira em sua frente que possuía um olhar enigmático.

"S não parou de me perturbar esse final de semana. Ligava de cinco em cinco minutos". Começou a loira fazendo o rosto da morena esquentar. Santana engoliu seco quando percebeu que alguns dos amigos viravam-se na cadeira para acompanhar a conversa. "Por favor B, não viaje mais, ou da próxima vez leva ela". Concluiu Quinn rindo para a morena que estava com a face ainda mais rubra e não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha como desmentir Quinn porque isso realmente aconteceu e não queria mostrar-se vulnerável em publico.

"É melhor você ficar quieta Fabray". Ameaçou a morena com a voz firme encarando a loira a sua frente. Brittany levou um de seus braços ao redor da cintura da morena a arrastando para perto e sorrindo de seu constrangimento.

"É sério Q?". Perguntou Brittany encarando agora Santana que levou uma mão ao rosto para cobrir a face.

"É sim B. Não sei como você consegue agüentá-la. Ela estava insuportável!". Respondeu Quinn rindo novamente. A loira retirou a mão da morena que cobria sua face e levantou-a procurando um contato. Santana estava ainda mais corada, se fosse possível. Santana perdeu-se no contato com os olhos de Brittany, mostrando que o que Quinn falava não passava de verdade, apesar de Brittany já saber disso. "Olha como ela fica sem graça". Brincou Quinn empurrando levemente a morena.

"Você acredita que ela estava me esperando sentada na escada de casa na chuva?". Perguntou a loira encarando Quinn novamente, que fingiu uma cara surpresa junto com alguns integrantes do coral como Mercedes, Tina e Kurt, que agora estavam sentados ao lado de Quinn para ouvir a conversa. "Ela estava morrendo de frio e mesmo assim ficou me esperando". Completou a loira apertando a morena contra o seu corpo e beijando a sua bochecha. A morena a essa altura relutava em levantar-se e sair dali, mas o calor de Brittany ao seu lado estava bastante aconchegante e se não fosse pelo irritante assunto, aproveitaria a aproximação.

"Então Santana tem um coração?". Perguntou Kurt ironicamente ao lado de Quinn, olhando para Brittany que ria junto com Quinn. A morena virou o rosto e procurou um ponto fixo para tentar controlar-se.

"É claro que ela tem!". Responde Brittany um pouco alto demais. A loira estava realmente entretida com o assunto e adorava deixar Santana desconfortável, porque seus amigos precisavam conhecer um pouco a pessoa pela qual ela está apaixonada. "Não é S?". Pergunta Brittany virando o rosto da morena e fazendo um sorriso brotar em seus lábios ao encarar seus olhos. A loira dá outro beijo em sua bochecha dando o assunto por encerrado.

"Bom, acho que vocês já ouviram o que queriam, não é?". Pergunta Santana sarcasticamente virando-se para o grupo a sua frente. Brittany ainda rodeava o corpo da morena com seu braço e agora sua cabeça descansava no ombro da morena. Quinn morde o lábio e Santana pressente que a loira tentará mais alguma coisa e antes que as palavras sejam pronunciadas a morena adianta-se. "Mr. Schu, você quer começar ou não?".

O professor fechou o seu caderno de anotações e levantou-se, caminhando até o meio da sala, pedindo por atenção dos alunos.

"Então pessoal, eu estava revendo nossas últimas aulas e percebi que nós não estamos nos esforçando para as Nacionais. O baile já passou e não pode ser usado como desculpa. Nós temos menos de dois meses para conseguir formar alguma coisa". O professor caminha de um lado para o outro gesticulando. "Eu estive pensando, que precisamos de uma motivação. Eu sei que ganhar as Nacionais é um sonho e tanto, mas precisamos manter um ritmo e para consegui-lo, eu tenho uma proposta para vocês". Mr. Schuester para no meio da sala novamente e expande um sorriso na face, atraindo vários olhares curiosos, inclusive o da morena que acariciava a mão da loira sobre sua coxa. "O que vocês acham de uma disputa entre meninos e meninas?". Concluiu o professor arrancando aprovações dos alunos entusiasmados.

"Meninas, eu tenho uma idéia que...". Começa Rachel Berry levantando e virando-se para os alunos, sendo logo interrompida pelo professor ao seu lado.

"Certo Rachel, vocês ainda tem muito tempo para pensar nisso e se eu não me engano vocês tem o terceiro horário vago. Podem ficar aqui e emendar se quiserem". Sugere o professor colocando as mãos no ombro da pequena e obrigando-a sentar-se novamente. Santana solta um sorriso involuntário. Brittany apertou o seu ombro reprovando-a, mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de mandar embora.

"Mas nós não podemos ficar professor. Temos treino. Seria injustiça". Interfere Finn apontando para Mike, Puck, Sam e Artie.

"Vocês sabem que vamos vencer vocês, por que estão tentando fingir que irão se esforçar?". Pergunta Santana virando-se para encarar Finn.

"Santana tem razão Finn". Apóia Mercedes. "Nós somos em maior número e com mais talento". Completa arrancando algumas exclamações das meninas que concordaram com a negra.

"Já chega". Cortou o professor. "Todos vocês são ótimos e o motivo da competição, é que o grupo que ganhar, escolherá a música das Nacionais". Continuou o professor caminhando agora na direção do Finn. "Sinto muito rapazes, mas as meninas têm tempo livre e não posso privá-las de usar a sala. Vocês terão outras oportunidades para treinar também. Não se preocupem".

Os rapazes concordaram e juntaram-se no canto da sala, aproveitando para selecionar algumas músicas. Kurt bem que tentou juntar-se às meninas, mas o professor o separou novamente. Do outro lado da sala, as meninas também se juntaram. Santana olhava para o grupo em sua frente e brincava com uma mecha de cabelo solto de Brittany enquanto a loira olhava para Berry que discutia com Mercedes sobre a música que cantariam. Quinn por outro lado, estava com os olhos fixos em todos os movimentos de Berry. Santana observando sua amiga soltou um riso abafado. Sempre soube das intenções de Quinn e achava cômico como a loira recusava-se a aceitar. Elas eram parecidas afinal.

A morena despertou de seus pensamentos quando Brittany lhe chamou pela terceira vez. Dessa vez todas as meninas a olhavam curiosas. Seus olhos foram de encontro da loira ao seu lado. "O que B?". A morena se ajeita e coloca a mecha de cabelos loiros atrás da orelha de Brittany.

"Nós perguntamos se você quer abrir uma das músicas ou se pode ser a Tina". Mercedes adianta-se atraindo a atenção da morena. Santana não precisa pensar para responder. É claro que a morena diria sim, qualquer coisa para mostrar que tinha mais talento do que as outras. Mas Brittany já havia lhe reprovado várias vezes por seu lado competitivo e se aceitasse de imediato ouviria outra reprovação. Seus olhos voaram para Brittany e depois para Mercedes novamente.

"Tanto faz". Responde a morena dando de ombros, fazendo as meninas arquearem uma sobrancelha surpresa. "O que foi agora?". Pergunta ela ligeiramente incomodada com os olhares.

Brittany abre um sorriso na face e descansa sua face no ombro da morena. A loira sabia que o olhar da morena antes de responder era a confirmação de que seguiria os seus conselhos. Era um pouco difícil acreditar que Santana estava aceitando as coisas tão facilmente, e por isso, a loira sentiu-se na obrigação de retribuir o esforço da morena. Seria rude de sua parte se não reconhecesse isso. "Eu acho que você deveria pegar". Solta a loira próxima ao pescoço da morena, sendo capaz de observar a tensão gerada e um pequeno tremor no corpo da morena.

A morena virou o rosto lentamente roçando seus lábios no nariz da loira. "E aquela conversa B?". Pergunta Santana tentando controlar-se para não cessar o espaço entre seus lábios. A morena observou a loira sorrir e piscar para ti. Palavras não eram necessárias no momento. Santana compreendeu exatamente o que a loira quis dizer. "Eu aceito". Diz a morena virando-se para o grupo novamente. As meninas instantaneamente assentem e voltam a discutir sobre as duas músicas em questão.

• • •

As duas aulas passaram rápidas e logo havia chegado o horário vago. Os meninos, exceto por Kurt, levantaram-se e foram em direção ao treino. As meninas continuaram sentadas em circulo conversando sobre a coreografia. A música já havia sido escolhida. Decidiram por cada uma cantar uma parte, fazia mais o estilo do New Directions. Brittany discutia com Berry sobre a entrada e a finalização da música. Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, Santana e Quinn decidiram ficar de fora, afinal, convencer Berry era um ato suicida.

Kurt puxou uma cadeira e juntou-se ao lado de Mercedes acompanhando a conversa do grupo, enquanto a discussão de Berry e Brittany intensificava. A loira falava suavemente como de costume, por outro lado, Berry começava a aumentar o tom de voz. Santana observava de longe. Quinn olhou para a morena ao seu lado e deu um empurrão brincalhão atraindo a sua atenção para a conversa.

"Vocês já ficaram sabendo da menina nova que entrou hoje?". Pergunta Mercedes olhando para o grupo a sua frente. As meninas trocam um olhar curioso e esperam a negra continuar. "Fiquei sabendo que ela foi expulsa de um colégio na Flórida e seus pais aproveitaram e mudaram-se". Completa Mercedes.

"Então é dela que todos estavam falando hoje nos corredores?". Pergunta Kurt surpreso. "Aposto que deve ser uma daquelas rebeldes". Continua o rapaz cruzando as pernas e sorrindo. "Faz o seu estilo Santana". Finaliza Kurt lançando um olhar divertido para a morena, arrancando risos do pequeno grupo.

A morena cruza os braços e arqueia uma sobrancelha. As brincadeiras entre eles estavam ficando cada vez mais desconfortáveis para a morena. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de interação, ainda mais quando se tratava da sua sexualidade. "Fala isso pra B". Responde a morena secamente.

"Falar o que pra B?". Pergunta a loira aproximando-se do grupo junto com Berry. A morena sente um frio percorrer a espinha e teme a reação da loira. _Droga,_ resmunga a morena. A loira senta-se no colo da morena, descansando as mãos em sua nuca. A morena engole seco e segura-a pela cintura, dando-lhe sustentação. "Do que vocês estavam falando?". Pergunta a loira com a voz visivelmente curiosa, virando seu corpo para as meninas e Kurt.

"Hummel fica inventando histórias". Apressa-se a morena, impedindo que algum deles explicasse. "Já decidiram a coreografia?". Pergunta Santana procurando mudar de assunto e agradecendo mentalmente que ninguém tenha lhe atrapalhado.

"Eu e Brittany decidimos que será melhor resolver isso depois. Ainda precisamos escolher o ritmo, as roupas, as iluminações, qual parte cada uma de nós iremos cantar...". Respondeu Berry listando nos dedos os assuntos pendentes.

"Certo Rachel. Podemos falar disso outra hora?". Interrompe Kurt fazendo-a hesitar por um momento e logo em seguida sentar-se ao seu lado. "Mas então, voltando ao assunto. Como será que ela é? Deve ser cheia de piercings e tatuagens". Reprova Kurt.

"Quem?". Pergunta Brittany e Rachel ao mesmo tempo.

"A aluna nova da Flórida". Responde Mercedes. "Kurt acha que ela é má companhia, só porque foi expulsa da última escola". Completa Mercedes balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

Santana sente-se incomodada com o assunto voltando à tona. A morena sabia que viriam mais brincadeiras para o seu lado e estava sem paciência, como sempre, para aturar esse tipo de infantilidade. Antes que começasse, a morena apertou a cintura da loira atraindo sua atenção. "B, vou ao banheiro". Anuncia a morena.

Brittany se levanta do colo da morena dando-lhe espaço. Santana leva sua mão à face da loira e aproxima seus lábios brevemente selando-os. A loira sorri quando seus lábios se separam, fazendo a morena retribuir o sorriso. Nunca pensaram que um dia iram beijar-se em público e não ouviram reclamações. O grupo continuou conversando e rindo, como se nada fora do comum estivesse acontecendo. A loira sentou-se novamente enquanto a morena caminhou para fora da sala.

Os corredores estavam vazios àquela altura. Provavelmente só os alunos do segundo ano que estavam sem aulas. _Pelo menos um pouco de paz_, pensou Santana abrindo um leve sorriso na face. Era sempre sufocante andar por àqueles corredores lotado de alunos, às vezes até nojento. Mas nada era mais repugnante do que saber que já havia dormido com mais da metade das pessoas que esbarrava. Meninos e meninas. _Se tivesse como voltar no tempo_, desejou Santana.

Empurrou a porta do banheiro e caminhou em direção a pia. Seus olhos percorreram o reflexo do espelho e notou que a maquiagem não havia tampado cem por cento a mancha roxa em seu pescoço. Aproximou-se mais do espelho para analisar melhor. Abaixou a gola do seu casaco de couro preto e passou o dedo sobre o alto relevo. Uma exclamação de dor soou de seus lábios. A morena estava tão distraída que não notou a porta do banheiro abrir-se e uma garota com os cabelos curtos e ruivos como fogo passar por elas.

"Chapinha?". Uma voz estranha e suave ecoou ao lado da morena, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás de susto. Uma raiva formou-se em seu interior; amaldiçoava com todas as suas forças a infeliz que a atrapalhou. Seus olhos correram para a imagem ao seu lado e não estava preparada para o choque. Uma garota com traços suaves, cabelos curtos e ruivos e lábios finos a encaravam com íris esverdeadas. A morena precisou de um tempo para recompor-se e voltar a sua postura antiga. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou a encarar o espelho.

"Não. Namorada". Respondeu Santana procurando a imagem de Brittany em sua mente para lhe confortar. Talvez tivesse agido um pouco precipitada, não era necessário ter dado tanta ênfase na ultima palavra. Era como se precisasse lembrar-se de um fardo. Seus olhos fixaram-se novamente em seu reflexo.

"Eu sei como é". Respondeu a ruiva ao seu lado virando-se para o espelho encarando o reflexo da morena. "Se você levantar a gola do casaco pode tampar mais". Aconselhou a ruiva retirando um estojo de maquiagem da bolsa e passando um batom vermelho, como seus cabelos, em seus lábios.

A morena ao seu lado apoiava-se firme na pia para não acompanhar o movimento do batom nos lábios finos da ruiva. Santana respirou fundo e caminhou para a saída do banheiro. Precisava sair dali antes que a provocação de Kurt se tornasse verdadeira. Não que fosse fazer alguma coisa, estava com Brittany agora; mas o simples fato de assumir que a ruiva a atraía, fazia um grande peso de culpa pressionar todas as células de seu corpo.

Santana caminhou com passos apressados e firmes de volta para a sala do coral. Seu corpo parou em frente à porta da sala e pela pequena abertura de vidro, a morena pôde ver a consciência de suas ações: as íris azuis junto com um sorriso largo e doce estavam estampadas na face de uma loira; a sua loira.


	2. All I wanted to hear

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter#2**_

"B, vou ao banheiro". Anuncia a morena.

Brittany se levanta do colo da morena dando-lhe espaço para levantar. Santana leva sua mão à face da loira e aproxima seus lábios brevemente selando-os. A loira sorri quando seus lábios se separam, fazendo a morena retribuir o sorriso. Nunca pensaram que um dia iram beijar-se em publico e não ouviram reclamações. O grupo continuou conversando e rindo, como se nada fora do comum estivesse acontecendo. Brittany sentou-se novamente enquanto Santana caminhava para fora da sala.

"Pronto Brittany. Agora que Santana saiu você pode ir falando". Apressou-se Kurt olhando para a loira a sua frente. As outras meninas curvaram-se para poder ouvir a loira. "Nunca conseguimos descobrir nada quando Santana está por perto. Nós queremos saber tudo. Do mais bonitinho até o mais... Santana". Brincou Kurt.

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços no tórax. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Era realmente desconfortável ter essas conversas ao lado de Santana, ainda mais quando as perguntas eram íntimas e comprometedoras. "O que vocês querem saber?". Perguntou a loira por fim ajeitando-se na cadeira, preparando-se para o que estava por vir.

"Primeiro, nós queremos saber como a Santana é realmente com você. Ela está mais quieta e não tem xingado muito". Exigiu Mercedes ao lado de Kurt. "Quer dizer, ela te trata bem?". Mercedes tentou suavizar ao observar a expressão de dúvida na face da loira.

"Ela sempre me tratou bem. Quando não tem os seus ataques de ciúmes, Santana sabe ser muito carinhosa". Responde a loira arrancando algumas exclamações de surpresa. "Todas as noites antes de dormir, quando ela não está lá em casa, ela me liga me desejando boa noite. E todos os dias ela diz pelo menos uma vez, _eu te amo_". Continuou a loira, deixando-os ainda mais surpresos e confusos. Quinn quase se desequilibrou da cadeira ao ouvir a última sentença.

"Ela tem crise de ciúmes? Com o quê?". Perguntou Tina confusa.

"Quando surge o assunto de elogiar alguém, ator/atriz, cantor/cantora e até mesmo alguém do New Directions". Respondeu a loira suavemente. "Santana sempre muda o seu humor quando isso acontece". Confessa. "Sempre procuro mudar de assunto quando vejo que vai dar nisso".

"Sobre o que vocês conversam? Porque vocês parecem ser aqueles casais que só sabem ficar trancados dentro do quarto". Pergunta Quinn ao lado de Brittany. Todos os olhos movem-se para loira, como se estivessem esperando pela sua resposta.

"Nós passamos mesmo essa impressão?". Pergunta Brittany arregalando os olhos assustada e com a face levemente corada. Estava preparada para qualquer pergunta, mas aquela viera realmente de surpresa. Suas mãos começaram a suar e as palavras agarrarem em sua garganta. "Nós conversamos sobre muitas coisas, como um casal normal". Engole em seco. "Nós somos um casal normal". Completa dando de ombros.

"Mas aposto que vocês transam mais do que conversam". Conclui Kurt arrancando algumas risadas. A loira não sabia o que dizer, não sabia nem como rebater o que Kurt disse. É claro que ele estava errado, mas elas realmente passavam bastante tempo juntas. A única saída que Brittany encontrou foi acompanhar a risada dos outros e cobrir a sua face com as mãos.

Naquele exato momento, a porta da sala range, fazendo Brittany afastar as mãos da face e levantá-la para observar a morena passar pela porta principal. Santana possuía um olhar confuso e extrovertido, junto com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. A loira levantou um braço em direção a morena que caminhava em sua direção, entrelaçando seus dedos logo em seguida e puxando-a para mais perto. Seu corpo sempre relaxava quando Santana encontrava-se por perto, era como se só a morena soubesse fazer todas as reações metabólicas de seu corpo funcionar corretamente. A loira já havia concluído que não era nada sem a morena.

Santana sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Brittany e a puxou para o seu colo novamente. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no sorriso da loira, ou melhor, nos lábios da loira. "O que eu perdi?". Perguntou a morena curiosa olhando para as meninas e Kurt à sua frente. Todos estavam com os olhos cerrados observando a intimidade do casal. Santana sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodada. "O que foi?". Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e virando-se novamente para a loira.

Brittany percebeu que havia se perdido nos olhos escuros e que seu silêncio estava preocupando a morena. "Estávamos rindo do Kurt falando sobre o seu final de semana com Blaine". Mentiu a loira desviando seu olhar da morena e encarando Kurt, com uma súplica silenciosa.

"Sim! Blaine me obrigou a participar de um jantar em família para que pudéssemos oficializar o nosso namoro para a sua família". Reforçou o rapaz ajudando Brittany. "Eu não sabia o que vestir, não sabia como agir, não sabia o que falar. Foi muito desconfortável. Ainda bem que Blaine estava sentado do meu lado, caso contrário eu teria infartado".

Santana deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a loira em seu colo, que brincava com as mãos entrelaçadas, fazendo círculos com o anelar na palma de sua mão. Santana analisou a expressão suave de Brittany sorriu ao constatar o quanto estava distraída. Talvez trilhões de pensamentos estivessem bombardeando-a no exato segundo. Sentiu-se intrigada em descobrir o que estaria passando por sua cabeça no momento.

• • •

Não demorou muito para o sinal do intervalo soar. A terceira aula havia finalmente chegado ao fim, dando espaço a vinte minutos de recreação. Santana, Brittany e o resto do clube do coral saíram da sala em direção ao refeitório. Se dessem sorte, conseguiriam pegar uma mesa afastada e vazia.

Ao chegarem, Brittany e Quinn decidiram que guardariam a mesa enquanto o resto pegava as suas bandejas sobre o balcão. Santana junto com Kurt, Mercedes, Tina e Rachel caminharam em direção ao balcão e fizeram seus respectivos pedidos. A morena pegou apenas uma lata de refrigerante e um pacote de batatas. Não era de costume lanchar, sempre acompanhava Brittany para não dizer que não ficou sem comer.

Seus olhos não se desgrudaram da bandeja enquanto caminhava de volta para a mesa. Estava com receio de encontrar a novata novamente. Estava com Brittany e não iria demonstrar fraqueza, porque não havia motivo para fraqueza. Estava satisfeita com o seu relacionamento e nada iria abalá-lo.

Depositou a bandeja na frente da loira e sentou-se ao seu lado. Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha encarando a refeição da morena a sua frente. "Vocês duas irão morrer desnutridas". Disse Quinn levantando-se para preparar seu lanche, deixando apenas Brittany e Santana na mesa enquanto os outros ainda preparavam a refeição.

Brittany adiantou-se e abriu a lata de refrigerante, dispersando o conteúdo dentro do copo descartável e bebendo-o. A morena por outro lado, estava relutando em abrir o pacote de batatas. "Você não vai comer nenhuma S?". Pergunta a loira ao seu lado. Santana lhe fitou e cerrou os olhos. Estava preste a rebater quando Brittany a cortou. "Por favor, S. Não quero ver você passando mal depois".

A morena não conseguia debater contra àqueles pedidos de Brittany. Era como se a loira soubesse o seu ponto fraco e fizesse apenas de propósito. Santana pegou o pacote de batatas e o abriu, retirando algumas e levando-as à boca. "Satisfeita?". Perguntou a morena sarcasticamente após a ingerir.

"Ainda não". Respondeu a loira aproximando seu corpo da morena, levando uma mão à sua face e encostando seus lábios lentamente. A loira passou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios da morena antes de afastar-se. A morena sentiu o seu ventre pulsar. Isso sempre acontecia quando estava com a loira. Bastava um toque e todo o seu corpo eletrizava-se. "Salgado. Eu gosto". Sussurrou a loira provocativa com um sorriso travesso nos lábios e com os olhos fixos no da morena à sua frente.

Suas faces ainda estavam muito próximas. A morena conseguia sentir o hálito e a respiração quente da loira contra a sua face. Sentiu todo o seu corpo reagir àquela aproximação. "Eu já disse que te amo hoje?". Perguntou a morena fazendo o sorriso da loira aumentar acompanhando-a. Brittany balançou a cabeça negando. "Eu te amo". Disse a morena acariciando a face da loira com os dedos.

"É sempre bom ouvir isso". Completou a loira afastando-se da morena e ajeitando-se na cadeira quando percebeu alguns de seus amigos voltando à mesa.

"Eu posso repetir quantas vezes você quiser". Sugeriu Santana piscando para a loira e levando a mão ao copo com o refrigerante logo em seguida, virando-o até ficar do lado no qual a loira havia tomado antes, levando-o à boca. A morena levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e sentiu a mão da loira apertar sua coxa embaixo da mesa. _Se B acha que só ela que pode provar, ela está enganada_, pensou a morena passando a língua sobre os lábios logo em seguida.

Os olhos da loira acompanharam o movimento da língua da morena. Suas mãos automaticamente subiram pela coxa da morena, implorando por mais contato. Santana repreendeu a mão de Brittany colocando a sua por cima. "Aqui não B". Murmurou a morena como se contasse um segredo, despertando a loira.

"Meninas, vocês não sabem o que eu acabei de ver!". Anuncia Kurt na frente das duas atraindo os seus olhares. "A novata acaba de passar pela porta e sentar-se junto com as Cherrios". Instantaneamente Brittany e Santana viraram para a mesa central do refeitório, encontrando o que Kurt acabara de dizer. Uma garota ruiva, com os cabelos curtos e pele clara, conversava animadamente com as Cherrios, formando um curioso contraste, devido à diferença de cores dos uniformes vermelhos e brancos e a roupa escura. Santana procurou desviar os olhos rapidamente voltando a sua atenção ao pacote de batatas à sua frente. Brittany por outro lado analisava as roupas e a fisionomia da notava. Ela era realmente bonita, totalmente diferente de como pensou que seria de acordo com os detalhes que Kurt havia ditado.

"Será que a Treinadora já atraiu mais uma pobre jovem para arrancar sua alma e transformá-la em um fantoche?". Perguntou Kurt atraindo a atenção da loira novamente, notando que as outras meninas já haviam voltado e todas, exceto Santana estavam analisando a novata.

Santana pegou o copo de refrigerante novamente e deu mais um gole. Por mais que tentasse fugir do constrangimento mais cedo, parecia que o universo estava contra ti e tudo conspirava para continuar naquele incomodo assunto. Santana sentiu o braço de Brittany rodear os seus ombros arrastando-a para mais perto.

"Ela está olhando para você Santana". Alerta Mercedes, fazendo a morena levantar os olhos em sua direção e levantar uma sobrancelha. Santana sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias e procurou não demonstrar. A morena deu de ombros e descansou a mão livre sobre a mesa.

"Vai ver ela gostou da minha jaqueta". Respondeu procurando desviar as suspeitas. Santana sentiu as mãos de Brittany entrelaçarem a sua por baixo da mesa.

"Não Santana, eu acho que ela não gostou da sua jaqueta". Comentou Kurt olhando agora para a morena. O rapaz mordia o lábio inferior reprimindo um sorriso. "Desculpe Brittany, mas acho que tem gente interessada na sua namorada". Completou recebendo um tapa de Mercedes no braço. "Só estou falando a verdade". Resmungou Kurt passando a mão sobre o local atingido.

Brittany soltou um riso, arrancando olhares curiosos, inclusive o da morena, que a essa altura estava com a respiração pesada e sentia-se sufocada. "Você está fazendo tempestade em como d'água Kurt. Todos sabem que S está comprometida. Deixe-a olhar". Respondeu a loira sincera, puxando a morena para mais perto e tomando seus lábios rapidamente. Santana não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso ao constatar a opinião de Brittany sobre a situação. Seus músculos relaxaram e a morena apreciou o calor do corpo de Brittany junto ao seu. Se fosse ao contrário, Santana a essa altura já estaria na mesa das Cherrios intimidando a novata. De vez enquanto, a morena precisava agradecer a calma de Brittany.

• • •

Santana torceu por não encontrar a novata pelo resto do dia. Apesar de Brittany não importar-se com o interesse da ruiva sobre a morena, Santana sentia-se desconfortável por ser responsável por isso. De acordo com Kurt e os outros, a ruiva não tirou os olhos da morena durante todo o intervalo. Santana fez questão de expressar ainda mais os seus sentimentos por Brittany nesse período de tempo, abraçando-a, sussurrando em seu ouvido, apertando mãos e beijando a sua bochecha. Mas aparentemente não havia funcionado.

A chuva havia cessado e poucas pessoas estavam nas ruas devido à escuridão do céu que ameaçava começar outra tempestade à qualquer momento. Santana e Brittany decidiram pedir comida chinesa e comer no carro dentro do pequeno estacionamento ao ar livre do shopping de Lima. O som estava ligado e volume estava baixo, tornando o momento bastante agradável.

Santana ria toda vez que Brittany atrapalhava-se com os hashis, deixando a comida cair de suas mãos. Por fim, a morena precisou ensinar outra vez como que deveria pegar para mantê-los consistentes. Brittany demorou cerca de trinta minutos para terminar a sua refeição, enquanto Santana procurava alguma música boa em seu cartão de memória. "O que você quer fazer hoje de tarde S?". Perguntou a loira terminando sua refeição virando-se para a morena ao seu lado.

Santana ignorou a playlist e voltou sua atenção para a loira. "Minha mãe me obrigou a ajudar o meu irmão nos deveres de casa ou ele irá reprovar esse ano". Respondeu a morena encolhendo os ombros. Todas as tardes depois das aulas, as duas revezavam o que iriam fazer. Brittany sempre sugeria cinema, caminhadas, qualquer entretenimento público, enquanto a morena se satisfazia por ficar em casa vendo algum filme ou apenas juntas. Mas talvez não fosse possível, Santana sabia o quão trabalhoso seria ensinar o seu irmão mais novo. "Desculpe B, mas acho que não vou terminar antes que meus pais cheguem do trabalho".

A loira lhe lançou um sorriso compreensivo e aproximou-se da morena, colocando as mãos em sua cintura. "Que horas você tem que estar em casa?". Perguntou a loira com a voz falha, passando a ponta dos dedos pela face da morena.

"Acho que ainda tenho alguns minutinhos". Respondeu a morena com a voz rouca e os lábios entreabertos. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dedos de Brittany correr sobre o seu lábio inferior. A morena prendeu o dedo de Brittany com os dentes e abriu os olhos. Sua mão segurou o braço da loira estendido e desceu a boca por ele, traçando um caminho de beijos e leves mordidas na pele clara e quente. Agradeceu por Brittany ter tirado o casaco ao entrar no carro. Sua língua correu do ombro da loira até o lóbulo da orelha da loira. A morena sugou-o e ouviu a loira suspirar. Estava entorpecida com o odor da pele de Brittany. Mesmo após todo esse tempo juntas, ainda não havia se acostumado ficar embriagada com tudo que vinha da loira. "O que você quer fazer nesse tempo?". Perguntou Santana sensualmente, sugando o lóbulo da orelha de Brittany novamente, sentindo as unhas da loira marcar a pele de sua nuca. Seus lábios desceram para o pescoço de Brittany e mordeu a pele exposta, encostando a ponta da língua conforme alternava o ângulo.

"Você vai demorar nisso?". Perguntou a loira impaciente. Sua respiração estava cortada e seu corpo já estava em chamas. Suas unhas ainda pressionavam a pele da morena. Outro suspiro foi ouvido quando Santana alcançou o outro lado do pescoço da loira.

"E que graça teria ir rápido?". Perguntou retoricamente. Suas mãos percorriam as laterais do corpo de Brittany. Seus lábios afastaram-se do pescoço da loira e posicionou sua face na frente da loira. Seus olhos encontraram-se e uma carga elétrica chocou-se entre as duas. A morena aproximou-se lentamente, mantendo o olhar fixo nas íris azuis. Sua língua percorreu toda a extensão dos lábios da loira. Seus lábios sugaram o canto da boca de Brittany e logo em seguida seu queixo. A loira abriu a boca esperando que Santana iniciasse o beijo, mas a morena apenas seguiu outro caminho, beijando a ponta do seu nariz e voltando a sugar o canto de sua boca.

"Você está me matando S". Sussurrou a loira sem forças. Abriu os seus olhos, deparando-se com as íris escuras. "Não adianta sorrir dessa forma porque eu não estou gostando".

"Você não está gostando?". Perguntou a morena surpresa e com um ar zombeteiro. Suas mãos caminharam para baixo da blusa de Brittany e acariciaram o abdômen da loira. A morena sentiu a pele da loira arrepiar sob sua mão. "Não parece". Levantou uma sobrancelha encarando-a que possuía os olhos semicerrados. Santana roçou os lábios sobre os da loira.

A loira abriu os lábios novamente e Santana decidiu não afastar-se dessa vez, caso contrário teria um orgasmo apenas com as provocações que estava causando na loira. Suas línguas chocaram-se e a morena impôs um ritmo lento, explorando toda a extensão da boca já conhecida da loira. A morena gemeu contra os lábios da loira quando a mesma sugou sua língua e suas mãos estacionaram no meio de suas coxas. Santana subiu as mãos acariciando os seios da loira por cima do sutiã. O beijo intensificava-se a cada toque mais ousado. As duas perdiam-se em gemidos e as ações já eram automáticas. Esqueceram-se do mundo; tudo o que importava no momento era a busca por mais contato para perderem-se uma na outra.

Santana afastou os lábios para recuperar o fôlego, mas os lábios de Brittany já estavam sobre os seus novamente, tão intenso que parecia que sua vida dependia disso. A morena procurou corresponder na mesma altura, mas estava difícil concentrar-se enquanto Brittany friccionava sua mão em sua intimidade. A loira estava prestes a descer o zíper da causa da morena quando um celular começou a tocar. O barulho assustou as duas que afastaram os lábios, mantendo-se coladas. A morena demorou pra perceber que o era o seu celular tocando e por isso quando o localizou assustou-se com o número no visor. Santana procurou limpar a garganta para que sua mãe não percebesse o que acabara de interromper. "Oi mãe". Disse a morena destravando o celular e levando-o ao ouvido.

Brittany passou a mão pelos lábios e logo em seguida em sua face, procurando ajeitar seu cabelo e sua roupa.

"Ok. Não, eu estou indo pra casa agora. Parei para fazer um lanche com a Brittany. Eu demorei a atender porque estava comendo. Mãe? Já estou indo, satisfeita?". Retrucou a morena irritada desligando o celular logo em seguida e jogando-o no banco de trás. Santana virou seu corpo novamente para a loira ao seu lado e percebeu que a mesma estava com o olhar vago e distraído em algum ponto do lado de fora. "B?". Chamou a morena apoiando a mão em seu ombro.

Brittany virou o rosto para Santana. "Nós precisamos ir não é?". Perguntou a loira decepcionada. Não era certo ficar chateada com a morena por ter obrigações, mas era praticamente impossível ficar normal após terem sido interrompidas. Brittany procurou mostrar um sorriso na face quando percebeu a culpa na face da morena. "Ei, S. Não se preocupe. Nós temos muito tempo para isso". A loira levou a mão à face da loira, acariciando-a e beijando logo em seguida sua testa. "Agora vamos, antes que sua mãe me proíba de sair com você".

A morena virou a chave na ignição e deu partida. Durante todo o percurso para a casa da loira as duas conversaram sobre a apresentação das meninas no clube do coral. Quinn e Mercedes cuidariam do figurino, Tina e Lauren ficariam responsáveis pela iluminação e o preparo do palco e Rachel, Brittany e Santana ficariam responsáveis pela coreografia. A morena debateu a principio, não queria ter trabalho, mas Brittany insistiu dizendo que precisava de alguém para apoiá-la. Santana respondeu que sempre a apoiaria, fazendo a loira sorrir e depositar um beijo em sua bochecha.

A chuva havia voltado a cair forte e faltavam poucos quarteirões para a casa da loira. Santana resmungou do mau tempo enquanto a loira brincava com o seu celular. A morena estacionou enfrente a casa dos Pierce e virou-se para a loira. Brittany aproximou-se da morena e selou seus lábios. Santana entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que a língua de Brittany encontrasse a sua. Ditaram um ritmo lento e longo. A loira afastou os lábios e piscou para a morena.

Brittany abriu a porta do carro e logo foi recebida pela rajada de vento e chuva fria contra a sua pele. Procurou fechar a porta imediatamente para não molhar o carro da morena. Ao virar-se para acenar para Santana, a loira viu-a saltar do seu carro e caminhar ao seu entro. "O que você está fazendo? Está chovendo muito!". Assustou a loira quando sentiu a mão ser entrelaçada.

"Estou te levando até a porta. Não é isso que acontece em um namoro?". Perguntou a morena virando-se para a loira com a voz embargada de ironia e uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Eu sempre faço isso. Por que a surpresa?"

"Porque está caindo o céu". Responde a loira erguendo as mãos, sentindo as gotas da chuva bater forte contra a seu corpo. A essa altura, as duas estavam encharcadas e andar lento ou rápido não mudaria o estado de suas roupas. Caminharam lentamente até a varanda da loira, protegendo-se da chuva.

"Você não sabe o que eu sou capaz de fazer por você". Responde a morena aproximando o seu corpo, levando as mãos à face molhada da loira. Brittany sentiu o seu peito inchar com as palavras da morena. Santana sempre sabia o que dizer e quando dizer. A loira agradeceu estar completamente molhada, caso contrário a morena veria a silenciosa lágrima que escorreu pela face clara. "Eu amo você". Completou a morena unindo os lábios novamente, dessa vez mais urgente e ardente. A loira precisou segurar firme a cintura da morena para não perder o equilíbrio. O beijo estava deixando-a realmente sem direção. Santana também se perdeu no contato, suas mãos queriam alcançar todas as partes do corpo da loira, mas tudo em Brittany era viciante e quente, não sabia por onde começar.

As duas afastaram-se apenas quando a loira mordeu os lábios da morena e perceberam que estavam em frente à casa dos Pierce e seus pais poderiam abrir a porta a qualquer momento. A morena esperou a loira entrar e voltou para o seu carro, partindo em direção à sua casa. Santana ouviu o celular tocar três vezes durante o percurso e não se preocupou em atender, sabia que era seu irmão querendo saber onde estava.

Santana estacionou o carro na garagem e pegou a sua bolsa e o celular no banco traseiro. Ao passar pela porta da cozinha, a morena viu seu irmão sentado no sofá assistindo televisão. O garoto logo virou a face quando escutou a escada ranger. "Aonde você vai?". Apressou o garoto levantando-se e caminhando até o início da escada.

"Vou tomar banho". Respondeu a morena seca, gesticulando para a sua roupa, mostrando-a colada ao seu corpo molhado. Santana caminhou pelo corredor e pôde observar sua irmã caçula sentada na cama de seu quarto desenhando em um bloco de folhas brancas. A pequena estava distraída e cantarolava uma música infantil. Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso, _até que a voz dela não é tão ruim_.

A morena abriu a porta do quarto e o trancou. Jogou a sua bolsa sobre a cama e caminhou até o banheiro, deixando um rastro de roupas pelo quarto. A água quente caía em seu corpo, delineando sua pele morena e fazendo os contornos mais sinuosos. Demorou cerca de trinta minutos banhando-se. Seu irmão a essa altura deveria estar enlouquecendo pela demora. _Eu sou tudo o que ele tem_, pensou a morena dando de ombros e vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camisa velha de manga curta do Skid Row.

Santana desceu as escadas e surpreendeu-se por encontrar seu irmão sentado na mesa da cozinha debruçado sobre os livros, rabiscando em uma folha de caderno. "Está com dúvidas em que?". Perguntou arrastando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado do irmão. Santana precisou conter um comentário maldoso, já seria insuportável ter que explicar matéria para o garoto, e seria ainda mais insuportável ter que rebater os insultos. Faria qualquer coisa pra acabar rápido com aquilo, seus planos e de Brittany haviam sido arruinados por causa dele.

"História colonial". Resmungou o pequeno cruzando os braços sobre o tórax e virando o rosto para o lado. Santana percebeu que ele era tão orgulhoso quanto ela e que o simples fato de ter que recorrer ajuda a morena o estava destruindo por dentro.

"História?". A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa. "Pensei que você ia responder matemática, biologia ou inglês. História você só tem que ler". Completou a morena mordendo o lábio inferior, contendo um sorriso maldoso e outro comentário desnecessário.

"Você vai me ajudar ou não?". Impacientou-se.

"Eu tenho outra opção?". Retrucou a morena procurando uma posição confortável, iria contar a história ao seu irmão. Seria o único método de fazê-lo compreender, sem ser cansativo e didático. _Será uma longa tarde_, resmungou a morena para si mesma.

Como a morena havia previsto, a noite demorou a chegar e os minutos demoraram uma eternidade para passar. Cada vez que seu irmão a interrompia para uma pergunta, a sua paciência diminuía. Teve sorte de ter restado um pouco até o final. Seus pais chegaram e sua mãe logo quis saber se a morena havia cumprido a sua obrigação. Não precisou responder, quando seu irmão adiantou-se declarando ter aprendido a matéria. Santana não pôde deixar de sentir uma satisfação interna.

O jantar foi turbulento como sempre, seus irmãos querendo contar como foi o dia e seus pais discutindo sobre o trabalho, o aumento do preço dos impostos e os vizinhos que haviam comprado um aparelho novo de som. A morena apenas concordava quando lhe dirigiam a palavra, não havia nada a ser falado. Sentia-se desconfortável na presença dos seus pais por causa da omissão de sua sexualidade. Ainda estava cedo para contar sobre o seu relacionamento com Brittany, apesar da pressão por parte dos pais da loira e da própria Brittany, a morena sempre conseguia contornar e adiar a confissão.

Santana ajudou sua mãe com as louças e subiu para o seu quarto logo em seguida. Já era tarde quando caminhou até o seu banheiro e fez a sua higiene pessoal, jogando-se embaixo do coberto logo em seguida. A morena palpou o celular sobre o criado-mudo e discou o número de Brittany.

"_Alô?"._ Atendeu a loira do outro lado da linha.

"Sentiu a minha falta?". Perguntou a morena irônica, rindo logo em seguida.

"_Você não imagina o quanto. Conseguiu explicar a matéria para o seu irmão?"_. Perguntou Brittany. Santana percebeu pelo tom de voz de Brittany, que seus pais deveriam estar dormindo; sua voz estava quase como um sussurro.

"Consegui, mas demorou. Parecia que ele estava fingindo que não estava entendendo no começo". Confessou a morena virando-se na cama e observando o porta-retrato com a foto sua e de Brittany abraçadas na sala do clube do Coral. As duas estavam distraídas e Quinn aproveitou para registrar o momento de intimidade do casal. Brittany estava sentada ao lado de Santana com os braços em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto a morena ria com os braços em volta de sua cintura. Era incrível como seus pais não haviam descoberto. Qualquer um que observasse a foto notaria que havia muito mais do que um abraço de amigas. "Queria você aqui comigo. A cama está tão fria".

"_Não fala isso S. Você sabe que eu sou capaz de pegar o carro dos meus pais e dirigir até aí"_. Disse Brittany com a voz embargada. A morena conseguiu ouvir um riso abafado da loira.

"E por que você não faz isso?". Perguntou a morena fazendo a loira rir novamente.

"_O que você diria aos seus pais se eu aparecesse ai no meio da noite?"_. Perguntou Brittany resolvendo dar continuidade ao assunto.

"Eu invento alguma coisa na hora". Respondeu Santana hesitante. Seria realmente desconfortável ter que mentir para seus pais novamente. Cada dia que se passava o segredo a estava sufocando cada vez mais. "Se for pra você vir aqui dormir comigo, eu invento uma história em dois segundos".

"_Você é terrível S". _Repreendeu a loira. _"Mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que vai ser difícil dormir hoje sem você"_.

"Eu posso ir aí?". Perguntou a morena virando de lado na cama, observando o breu do quarto e sentindo o cobertor frio em seu corpo. "Está insuportável sem você aqui".

"_S, você sabe o que meus pais disseram sobre dia de semana"_. Lembrou a loira. _"Sinto muito. Está insuportável aqui também"_.

"Acho que seria melhor dormir B; passará mais rápido". Disse a morena com um sorriso fraco na face. "Mesmo não podendo ter você comigo agora, saiba que aonde quer que eu esteja, eu carrego você comigo". Completou a morena, sentindo sua face esquentar e por um segundo agradeceu a loira não estar aqui para vê-la rubra.

A linha ficou muda. Santana conseguia ouvir apenas a respiração pesada da loira e algo parecido com um soluço. A morena sentiu seus sentidos despertarem-se alegando que Brittany, provavelmente, estava chorando. "Está tudo bem B?". Perguntou a morena com a voz trêmula.

"_Está sim S. Eu só fiquei sem palavras. Eu nunca sei responder quando você fala assim"_. Respondeu a loira com a voz embargada. _"Tenho medo de falar besteira"_. Confessou a loira arrancando um riso da morena. _"Mas eu te amo muito; como jamais pensei que amaria alguém_".

"Você falou exatamente tudo o que eu precisava ouvir".

* * *

><p><em>NA: Eu acho que o estava com raiva, porque passei a sexta e o sábado tentando postar esse capítulo e estava dando erro! " Finalmente consegui postar hoje e espero que vocês gostem. Eu prometi que postaria todo final de semana, mas talvez eu mude isso. Eu entro de férias na próxima sexta e estou pensando em postar um capítulo a cada dois dias, o que acham? :D Obrigada pelos reviews e espero por mais (eles são super necessários)! *-* P.S: desculpe pelos erros porque não foi betado novamente! ;*_


	3. She's gay

**_Save My Soul_**

****_CGates_

**_Chapter#3_**

Finalmente as chuvas haviam cessado. O clima frio ainda permanecia nos arredores de Lima, mas dessa vez, os raios solares eram capazes de proporcionar um calor momentâneo. Havia poucas nuvens no céu e poucos alunos atreviam-se a ficar ao ar livre. Santana e Brittany aproveitaram o longo intervalo para afastarem-se da multidão de alunos e apreciar um tempo só delas. Todas às vezes no refeitório, as duas eram obrigadas a limitar as ações e era terrivelmente insuportável. Precisavam de um tempo a sós.

Santana arrastou a loira até as arquibancadas que davam no campo de futebol americano. A Treinadora Sue estava treinando as Cherrios no meio do campo, enquanto alguns jogadores procuravam manter a forma fazendo polichinelos e flexões. Brittany conseguiu ver Sam e Finn correndo em volta do campo, enquanto Puck permanecia sentado no banco observando a saia das Cherrios levantar conforme os movimentos. A loira revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado da morena.

Por sorte, as duas eram as únicas ali. Poderiam em fim ter um pouco de sossego. Brittany esticou o seu corpo na arquibancada e colocou a cabeça sobre as coxas da morena enquanto Santana procurava uma posição confortável para ela e Brittany. Logo em seguida, a morena levou uma mão nos cabelos loiros, acariciando-os, e a outra sobre o abdômen da loira, sentindo a mesma colocar a mão sobre a sua. Seus olhos encontraram-se momentaneamente e trocaram um sorriso.

"O que foi S?". Perguntou a loira após algum tempo em silêncio observando a expressão distante da morena. Às vezes tinha dificuldade de compreender e perceber os detalhes, mas quando se tratava de Santana, tudo ficava muito mais fácil e claro, ainda mais agora que loira notara certa distração estranha por parte da morena.

Santana abaixou o rosto para encarar a loira. Outro sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e a mão afagava os cabelos loiros, foram até o rosto de Brittany, acariciando-o suavemente. "Nada B. Eu estava apenas pensando". Respondeu a morena procurando manter a voz firme e crível.

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela conhecia Santana o suficiente para saber que alguma coisa estava errada. "Você está pensando nos seus pais não é?". Arriscou a loira com os olhos ainda fixos nos da morena.

Santana por mais surpresa que havia ficado não demonstrou seu espanto. Era impossível esconder alguma coisa de Brittany, por isso não faria mais esforços. Um suspiro longo e trêmulo saiu de seus lábios. "Eu não sei como contar". Confessou a morena desviando os olhos do da loira, era muito doloroso ter que admitir aquele tive de covardia na frente de Brittany que se manteve tão forte desde o princípio. O que poderia acontecer se seus pais soubessem? Iriam ficar desapontados é claro, mas até que ponto? A morena assustava-se ao pensar no que seus pais seriam capazes de fazer após a confissão. Talvez a mandariam para um colégio católico para ser reeducada, ou pior, impediriam de se encontrar com Brittany. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta ao perceber o quanto a última opção era a mais provável. Seus olhos começaram a arder.

"Eu estou aqui com você S. Sempre vou estar". Disse a loira, procurando acalmar a morena, que agora estava com os olhos marejados. Brittany levantou e se sentou ao lado de Santana, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto. "Ei! Confia em mim, nada de ruim vai acontecer". Pediu a loira virando a face da morena de encontro à sua, limpando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. "Eu prometo".

Por mais tentasse segurar as malditas lágrimas, sua insegurança e medo falavam mais alto. Seus braços enlaçaram o corpo da loira em um abraço apertado, enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Brittany, deixando as lágrimas molharem a pele clara. Brittany sussurrava palavras doces, enquanto afagava os cabelos escuros. A morena sentia o seu peito inchar e arder, como se todo o seu corpo estivesse sendo massacrado; músculo por músculo, órgão por órgão, célula por célula. Santana intensificou o abraço, como se só a loira tivesse o poder de afastar toda a sua dor.

Brittany estava segurando-se para não acompanhar a morena nas lágrimas, mas alguém precisava manter-se forte e racional para que pudesse contornar a situação e mais uma chorando, apenas tornaria uma bola de neve. A loira afastou-se alguns centímetros do corpo da morena para poder cobrir os seus lábios.

Ficaram sentindo a textura dos lábios uma da outra por um tempo, absorvendo todo o calor e sabor. Santana então deu o primeiro passo, entreabrindo os lábios permitindo que sua língua corresse pelos lábios finos da loira e logo em seguida invadisse sua boca. Brittany não conseguiu conter um gemido ao sentir a língua da morena encostar-se à sua faminta. Suas mãos subiram para a nuca da morena a puxando para mais perto. Santana segurou a face da loira entre as suas mãos e avançou mais fundo com o beijo, encostando a língua no céu da boca da loira, sentindo as unhas de Brittany cravarem em sua nuca. Um gemido rouco saiu de seus lábios.

Brittany capturou o lábio inferior da morena entre os dentes e o puxou levemente. Seus lábios afastaram-se e um sorriso surgiu na face da loira. Suas mãos foram à face da morena limpando as últimas lágrimas e acariciando ao mesmo tempo. "Está melhor?". Perguntou Brittany cautelosamente ofegante.

A morena assentiu e aproximou-se de Brittany novamente, envolvendo-a em um novo abraço, mais suave dessa vez. "Obrigada B". Sussurrou a morena contra o pescoço da loira. Santana fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos de Brittany afagarem o seu cabelo novamente. Sua respiração estabilizou-se, assim como a da loira. Era como se não existisse nada ao redor das duas; como se o mundo na qual se encontravam, fosse resumido apenas àquela arquibancada e àquele minuto.

O sinal tocou ao fundo, alertando as meninas que o intervalo havia chegado ao fim. A morena afastou com certa dificuldade do abraço de Brittany e levantou-se, erguendo a mão para a loira. Brittany aceitou a mão da morena e pôs-se de pé ao seu lado. Santana tomou os lábios da loira mais uma vez antes de seguir de volta para o colégio.

Caminharam para a próxima aula juntas. Santana insistiu para ir ao banheiro checar sua face antes de seguir para aula, mas Brittany lhe garantiu que estava perfeito e não parecia que o intervalo havia sido turbulento. Após começarem o namoro, Santana e Brittany mudaram o horário escolar, para que suas aulas coincidissem. Fora difícil convencer o diretor, mas ter o Mr. Shu ao lado facilitou um pouco, porque de acordo com ele, as duas precisavam manter-se unidas para agüentar todo o caminho que estava por vir.

Passaram pela porta do laboratório de biologia e seguiram até o último balcão. A sala ainda estava vazia e o professor não estava presente. Alguns dos poucos alunos dentro da sala espiavam por cima do ombro a interação das duas meninas. Por sorte a morena não havia percebido, estava ocupada retornando uma mensagem de texto de Quinn. Brittany adiantou-se e abriu o caderno sobre o balcão, atraindo a atenção da morena e torcendo para que ela não percebesse o interesse dos alunos, porque querendo ou não, Santana sempre resolvia as coisas do seu jeito.

"Q e o resto das meninas do clube do coral querem encontrar após a aula no auditório". Disse a morena guardando o celular no bolso e virando-se para Brittany. A loira ergueu a cabeça e encarou a morena, levando uma mão na testa e fechando os olhos.

"Droga! Esqueci de trazer o notebook com os vídeos das coreografias". Resmunga a loira retirando a mão da face e apoiando no balcão. "Rachel vai ficar uma fera". Suspirou fundo, ajeitando uma mecha loira que caía em sua face.

Santana colocou a mão por cima da loira e a acariciou. "Não se preocupe com Berry, eu cuido disso". Confortou a morena com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

A loira arqueou a sobrancelha cautelosamente. "O que você pensa em fazer S?". Pergunta Brittany temendo a resposta da morena.

A morena apenas dá de ombros e abre um sorriso perverso na face. Seu corpo vira-se para o professor que acabara de entrar na sala e pedir a atenção dos alunos, fazendo o sorriso da morena desaparecer na face e seu corpo vibrar de choque. Junto dele, uma menina com a pele clara e cabelos curtos e ruivos passava pela porta com um papel na mão. O professor pegou o papel de sua mão e o leu. "Bem vinda senhorita Blanc, escolha um lugar para sentar-se, por favor". Disse o professor assinando o papel e entregando à novata novamente. Mas a menina continuou imóvel ao lado do professor, todos os lugares estavam ocupados com suas respectivas duplas. "Eu iria sugerir isso mais tarde para o desenvolvimento da atividade, mas como entrou mais um aluno na sala, gostaria que vocês formassem trios". Ordena o professor de frente para os alunos. "Senhorita Blanc, você pode juntar-se com as senhoritas Pierce e Lopez no final da sala".

Santana sentiu a sua perna fraquejar e sua boca secar. Seu rosto virou de encontro ao da loira ao seu lado, não conseguindo esconder a sua surpresa. Brittany não precisou pedir para que Santana explicasse o que estava acontecendo. A morena estava com medo do que podia acontecer no momento seguinte, afinal, a menina nova havia deixado muito claro que se interessara por Santana. "Eu não vou fazer nada S. Vou agir normal, e você também". Diz a loira com a voz suave e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Brittany acariciou a mão de Santana sobre o balcão e virou-se para cumprimentar a novata que arrastava uma cadeira e sentava-se à frente de Brittany e Santana, do outro lado do balcão.

"Oi. Sou Claire Blanc". Disse a ruiva olhando para as duas garotas, com um pequeno sorriso estampado na face.

"Sou Brittany e essa aqui é a Santana". Disse a loira com um sorriso acolhedor indicando a morena ao seu lado, entrelaçando as mãos por cima do balcão, não passando despercebido pela ruiva sentada.

Santana apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça cumprimentando-a. Seu rosto virou-se na direção do quadro, ignorando a ruiva e sentindo a mão de Brittany apertar a sua. Talvez precisasse ser mais discreta. A morena pigarreou a afastou uma mecha castanha de sua face, encarando o professor à sua frente.

"O que está achando de Lima?". Pergunta a loira ainda encarando a ruiva.

"Melhor do que a última cidade que morei". Respondeu a ruiva dando de ombros virando o olhar para a morena e logo em seguida para a loira. Brittany sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias e precisou controlar o seu ciúme. "O único ponto negativo de Lima é ser cidade pequena". Completa Claire.

"Você acaba se acostumando". Diz Santana sem afastar os olhos do professor que anotava tópicos no quadro-negro, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez indicando que o assunto estava encerrado, caso contrário perderia sua mão no aperto de Brittany.

A morena agradeceu mentalmente Claire e Brittany terem entendido o recado e finalizarem a conversa. Brittany soltou a mão da morena para poder copiar o que o professor anotava no quadro. Santana imitou a loira ao seu lado, odiando sentir os olhares de Claire conforme levantava o rosto para ler as palavras do quadro. Por sorte, Brittany estava distraída o suficiente copiando a explicação do professor. A morena percebeu que Claire não havia anotado uma palavra do que estava escrito no quarto. A ruiva estava com usando fones de ouvido e desenhando em seu caderno. _Talvez esse seja o motivo de ter sido expulsa_, pensou a morena.

• • •

Para a sorte da morena, o clima entre as três garotas havia estabilizado. Nenhuma outra palavra fora dita e quando o sinal soou finalizando a aula, Claire despediu das duas com um aceno enquanto juntavam os materiais na bolsa para acompanhar as próximas aulas.

O último sinal do dia soou finalmente, despertando Santana de seu devaneio. Estava apoiando o seu rosto com a palma da mão e quase cochilou durante a aula de inglês. Se Brittany estivesse ao seu lado, tinha certeza que isso não aconteceria. Essa era uma das poucas aulas que tinham separadas. Santana pegou sua bolsa e a levou ao ombro, caminhando para fora da sala, com os outros alunos. Ficou de encontrar com Brittany no auditório junto com as outras meninas do coral.

A morena resolveu deixar alguns livros em seu armário, diminuindo o peso de sua bolsa. Santana terminou de colocar os livros dentro do armário e fechou-o, deparando-se com uma menina ruiva ao seu lado, arrumando alguma coisa no armário aberto. A morena sentiu o estômago revirar quando Claire virou em sua direção com um sorriso amistoso. "Você se assusta muito fácil". Disse a ruiva voltando a atenção para dentro do armário.

Santana levou à mão ao cabelo ajeitando-o e procurando forças e paciência. "É melhor você parar com isso Blanc. Não vai levar em nada". Disse Santana optando por esclarecer e encerrar os joguinhos que a ruiva queria impor. Qualquer um que não fosse 'experiente' o bastante, jamais perceberia os motivos de Claire como Santana notou. "Eu estou com Brittany".

A morena observou a ruiva rir e fechar o armário, virando-se para a morena com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. Seus olhos verdes encaravam fielmente os escuros. "Eu agora não posso mais guardar os meus materiais no armário?". Perguntou a ruiva cinicamente, esgotando as últimas gotas de paciência da morena.

"Acho melhor você deixar essa estupidez de lado e me ouvir". Respondeu a morena levemente alterada. Sua voz soava firme e ríspida, como nos velhos tempos. "Nada do que você fale ou faça irá mudar isso. Seus joguinhos não irão funcionar comigo".

"Desde quando olhar é crime?". Perguntou Claire cruzando os braços sobre o tórax e franzindo o cenho. "Se eu estivesse jogando, tenho certeza que você não estaria mais comprometida". Completou Claire com um sorriso torto, virando-se de costa para a morena e caminhando para a porta principal.

Santana engoliu em seco. A pressão exercida pelos lhos verdes da ruiva era quase palpável. _Eu não posso fazer isso com B. Preciso me controlar_, protestou a morena, buscando o seu autocontrole e agarrando-se à ele. Se fosse algum tempo atrás, Claire provavelmente estaria sendo prensada no armário, com o corpo de Santana sobre o seu. A morena imediatamente balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e apressou-se a sair o mais depressa dali.

Santana empurrou a porta do auditório e deparou-se com seis meninas sentadas no meio do palco. Conseguiu localizar Brittany de longe; a loira estava sentada ao lado de Tina e Mercedes, passando os olhos por uma revista. Santana só foi percebida quando subiu no palco, fazendo barulho no assoalho de madeira. Mercedes afastou um pouco de Brittany para a morena poder sentar-se ao seu lado. Brittany devolveu a revista para Tina e sentiu os lábios da morena sobre os seus brevemente enquanto a mesma ajeitava-se ao seu lado.

"Você está atrasada Lopez". Disse Rachel atraindo a atenção da morena e das outras garotas. "Só estávamos esperando por você". Completou levantando-se e caminhando para o centro da roda com as mãos na cintura.

"Agora eu estou aqui. Pode começar". Retrucou a morena, segurando a mão de Brittany sobre sua coxa.

Rachel respirou fundo antes de continuar, resolvendo ignorar o comentário da morena. "Bom, eu as convoquei aqui hoje para poder falar sobre o projeto do clube do coral". Começa Rachel arrancando um bocejo de Santana. "Kurt me mandou uma mensagem de texto dizendo que os meninos estão esforçando-se após as aulas na casa do Noah. Nós até agora não temos nada". Diz irritada e com a voz alterada. "Como vamos ganhar de braços cruzados?"

"Por que Kurt está passando informações?". Pergunta Brittany atraindo os olhares das meninas da roda. "Você tá subornando ele?". Completa a loira com os olhos arregalados e sobrancelhas arqueadas. Não era difícil duvidar que Rachel fizesse isso para ganhar.

"Mas é claro que não!". Responde Rachel exasperada. "Kurt disse que mesmo sendo obrigado a ficar no grupo dos meninos, ele é leal a nós". Finaliza apontando para as meninas ao seu redor.

"E por que devemos acreditar nele?". Pergunta Santana desconfiada. "Ele pode muito bem estar te manipulando. Ele é tão competitivo quanto você".

Rachel abriu a boca para responder, mas logo a fechou. A morena riu da expressão confusa da pequena à sua frente. Rachel realmente não havia parado para pensar nisso e Santana pressentia que estava certa. Sabia que Kurt era ambicioso e egocêntrico, não seria tão fácil confiar em suas palavras.

"Independente do que o Kurt esteja falando, nós precisamos ensaiar. Querendo ou não temos que apresentar, e suponho que todas aqui querem ganhar dos meninos". Responde Quinn por Rachel, levantando e posicionando-se ao lado da mesma. Santana franze o cenho e percebe que Quinn resolve não encará-la e a morena sabia o porquê. Santana não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorrir em seus lábios. Suas mãos pressionaram a de Brittany sentindo a loira apertar de voltar e soube que Brittany viu a mesma coisa.

Rachel virou-se para Quinn e sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos. Se Brittany não tivesse passado pela mesma situação, jamais compreenderia o brilho ofuscante nas íris castanhas, que transbordavam surpresa. A loira sabia do sentimento de Quinn por Rachel e cada dia que se passava, tinha certeza que Quinn era correspondida. Seria um choque ver as duas juntas, mas seria também extremamente adorável.

"Ok. Hm, eu acho que devemos nos separar certo?". Pergunta Quinn gesticulando para todos levantarem e juntarem-se nos seus respectivos grupos. Santana e Brittany caminharam de encontro à Rachel, ficando no meio do palco, enquanto Quinn e Mercedes juntavam-se para repassar o figurino, e Tina e Lauren escolhiam a decoração.

"Então Man-han... Berry". Diz Santana pigarreando, tentando desfazer o insulto. Era tão comum ofender as pessoas, que de vez em quando era difícil desacostumar com velhos hábitos. "Qual é a coreografia que você propõe?". Pergunta a morena levando às mãos para prender o cabelo em coque.

"Eu gostaria de ver os vídeos que Brittany trouxe primeiro, seria mais fácil buscar auxilio em uma fonte extra. A coreografia que eu fiz em casa, talvez não fique muito boa nesse tipo de música".

Brittany olha para Santana em suplica. Havia chegado a hora de ouvir Rachel explodir e amaldiçoar toda a sua família. Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa ao sair de casa, se tivesse olhado em sua bolsa, talvez tivesse lembrado. "Bom Rachel, eu...". Começa a loira com a voz falha e baixa, quase como um sussurro, sendo interrompida bruscamente pela morena ao seu lado, que acabara de rodear os braços em sua cintura.

"O notebook dela ficou comigo Berry e está em casa. Teremos que começar com a sua coreografia". Santana procura sustentar o olhar de Rachel paralisando-a. "Ou Brittany pode mostrar simplesmente o que tem em mente". Finaliza a morena com sua estratégia. Desconfiava que Rachel houvesse se esquecido de preparar a coreografia e que faria de tudo para não apresentar-se, e deixando a loira ganhar o seu espaço mostraria que Rachel estava perdendo a liderança. Santana aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar Brittany na frente dos holofotes. A loira precisava ser reconhecida pelo seu talento.

Brittany virou o corpo e seus olhos encontraram-se com os da morena ao seu lado. Sua respiração estava acelerada e provocava arrepios na morena ao inspirar próximo à sua face. Uma sensação de segurança tomou conta de seu corpo. Santana havia cuidado da situação como disse que cuidaria. Brittany sentia-se como se fosse uma pequena criança sendo cuidada por alguém que a amasse. Santana balançou a cabeça para a loira e Brittany voltou a encarar Rachel à sua frente. Rachel engoliu em seco e procurou recompor a sua postura. "Pode mostrar a sua coreografia Brittany". Disse a pequena com a voz falha de cabisbaixa.

Santana abriu um sorriso vitorioso da face e observou a loira afastar-se para se preparar. A morena cruzou os braços e ficou ao lado de Rachel para observar Brittany começar a movimentar-se. A loira movia-se como se realmente estivesse tocando uma melodia ao fundo. Seus passos e rodopios eram precisos, assim como os seus gestos. Sua face estava relaxada, seus olhos fechados e sua boca entreaberta; era possível perceber que a loira agia com sentimento, sem mecanização ou imitação, formando uma áurea ao redor de seu corpo. A morena perdeu-se olhando a loira em sua frente, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, e pressentiu que Rachel podia escutá-los ao seu lado. Talvez pelo simples modo de poder observar Brittany em seu momento mais íntimo e prazeroso, fizesse seus sentimentos dispararem, assim como todas as sensações físicas sentidas por um arrepio que transcorria seu corpo.

"Nossa Brittany...". Disse Rachel visivelmente surpresa ao lado de Santana, arrancando a morena de seu devaneio. "Você fez isso sozinha?". Perguntou Rachel com um sorriso tímido na face.

Santana ainda estava estática e mal conseguia conter o seu corpo. Tudo o que desejava fazer era poder beijar Brittany da forma mais intensa e verdadeira para mostrá-la o que estava realmente sentindo no momento. Suas mãos começaram a suar e a morena precisou guardá-las no bolso de sua jaqueta. Brittany ficou em frente as duas com um sorriso estampado na face. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, seu rosto suado, sua respiração pesada e suas roupas desajustadas, expondo a pele macia e lisa de sua barriga. Santana engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, achando mais seguro encarar a face da loira.

"Eu tive uma inspiração...". Respondeu a loira olhando para a morena à sua frente com o rosto levemente rubro. Afastou algumas mechas de seu rosto e o sorriso em seus lábios cresceu. "Então vocês gostaram?". Pergunta Brittany extrovertida. "Pensei que ia ficar horrível, eu não treinei muito. Foi um improviso pra falar a verdade".

"Está perfeito B". Responde Santana retribuindo o sorriso e piscando para a loira. "Eu acho que já temos a coreografia da apresentação. Certo Berry?" Pergunta a morena virando-se para a pequena ao seu lado, que a encarava suavemente, _assustador_, pensou Santana arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu acho que sim".

•••

"Eu preciso de carona S". Diz Quinn caminhando ao lado de Brittany e Santana no estacionamento da escola. O ensaio havia sido longo, Quinn e Mercedes haviam discutido diversas vezes sobre o figurino, restando para as outras meninas a opção de opinar cada proposta. Cada vez que Quinn era rejeitada, outra discussão começava, e vise-versa. "Minha irmã me trouxe hoje e como tivemos ensaio, ela não pode vir me buscar". Completa Quinn virando-se para Santana.

"Você dá sorte que sua casa é perto da B, se não iria a pé". Responde a morena sarcasticamente abrindo a porta do carro, esperando as duas loiras entraram. Brittany sentou-se no banco do carona e Quinn atrás, ajeitando-se para ficar entre as duas da frente.

"Até parece que você faria isso S. Eu te conheço e você me ama". Ironiza Quinn rindo logo em seguida.

Santana estava prestes a ligar o carro quando ouviu Quinn. Um riso irônico brotou de seus lábios e virou-se para encarar Quinn. "Quer apostar o quê Fabray?". Pergunta Santana cruzando os braços, virando-se para Brittany e piscando. A loira imita a morena e encara Quinn. "Quer apostar que eu faço você ficar logo com Berry antes das nacionais?". Provoca a morena vendo a expressão de Quinn mudar rapidamente. O sorriso sumiu de sua face e seu lábio inferior tremeu.

"Por que vocês sempre ficam voltando nesse assunto?". Pergunta Quinn voltando a recostar-se no banco do carro, desviando o rosto rubro para o lado. "Eu simplesmente não entendo o que vocês irão ganhar com isso".

Santana vira-se balançando a cabeça rindo vitoriosa, ligando o carro e dando partida. Brittany continua encarando Quinn no banco de trás. "Q, por que você não gosta de falar sobre isso?". Pergunta a loira suavemente, tombando a cabeça tornando-se ainda mais meiga. "Não é um pesadelo. Nós somos suas amigas. Pode contar com a gente".

"Porque...". Começa Quinn depois de alguns minutos em silêncio limpando a garganta e virando-se para encarar Brittany que ainda estava virada em sua direção esperando pela resposta. Santana observava a situação em silêncio, capturando brevemente as cenas pelo retrovisor interno. "Porque é difícil B".

Brittany estende a mão segurando a de Quinn e a apertando. "Não precisa ser Q". Conforta a loira com um sorriso torto e sincero. "Deixar-se apaixonar é a coisa mais fácil do mundo, independente do sexo". Completa Brittany virando o seu rosto para encarar a morena que a olhava enquanto o carro estava parado no sinal. A loira conseguiu ver o próprio brilho dos olhos quando se fixou às íris castanhas. "Você verá que não terá motivos para se arrepender".

"B, nós estamos falando da mesma pessoa?". Pergunta Quinn ríspida, respirando fundo e atraindo a atenção da loira novamente. "Eu estou falando de Rachel Berry. A garota que roubou dois dos meus namorados, que é super egocêntrica e me odeia. E ela tem todos os motivos do mundo para me odiar; eu tornei sua vida um inferno, desde o ensino fundamental". Termina Quinn segurando um soluço na garganta e levando uma mão para acariciar a têmpora.

"Engraçado Fabray. Nós tivemos uma conversa parecida com essa alguns meses atrás. O Frankteen conseguiu te tornar retardada". Pronuncia Santana encarando a estrada à sua frente sentindo o olhar pesado de Quinn e Brittany. "Só estou dizendo que você parecia ser mais confiante".

"S tem razão Q". Diz Brittany ajeitando-se no banco. "_Você precisa lutar por ela_". Completa Brittany fazendo a morena perder o controle da direção e dançar com o carro na pista, jogando Brittany e Quinn de lado no carro. Brittany e Quinn gritam quando o carro canta pneu e troca de faixa. Santana freou rapidamente antes que o carro continuasse a deslizar e arriscasse mais a vida das três. Brittany segurou-se no braço da morena a atrapalhando com o volante, enquanto Quinn agarrava-se no cinto ao lado da porta traseira. Após finalmente controlar a situação, Santana guia o carro ao acostamento e respira fundo.

"Que merda foi essa?". Grita Quinn dando um chute no banco no qual a morena estava sentada. "Quer me matar Lopez?". Berra novamente.

Santana vira-se para Brittany que estava com a mão sobre o tórax tentando controlar a respiração. A morena sentiu o seu corpo ser esmagado por uma força invisível quando viu uma lágrima correr dos olhos da loira. Suas mãos foram para o rosto de Brittany e a trouxe para perto; uma ação totalmente automática. "Me desculpe B. Você está bem? Eu prometo prestar atenção. Me desculpe". Pede a morena pressionando os lábios contra o da loira, depositando vários beijos e acariciando sua face com os polegares. Brittany balançou a cabeça confirmando que estava bem e afasta de Santana para verificar Quinn no banco de trás.

Brittany não pôde conter um riso quando viu Quinn com as mãos sobre o rosto corado tampando-o. "Pode abrir os olhos Q". Fala a loira rindo novamente. "S já se afastou".

"Você está bem Fabray?". Pergunta Santana quando Quinn tira as mãos da face e as posiciona ao lado do corpo. "Eu tive um flashback e me distrai". Confessa a morena estreitando os olhos, franzindo o cenho torcendo para que Quinn não recordasse da tarde que lhe dera um sermão sobre seus sentimentos por Brittany há um mês atrás.

"Eu estou bem S". Assente Quinn passando uma mão na face e arrumando o cabelo e a roupa. "Da próxima vez eu vou andando". Completa Quinn fazendo Brittany rir e Santana fechar a cara e voltar à posição inicial, ligando o carro novamente.

Após alguns minutos Santana estava estacionando em frente à casa dos Fabray. O assunto sobre os sentimentos de Quinn por Rachel não voltou à tona, por segurança de todos. Brittany e Santana concordaram que seria melhor elas se resolverem e que as apoiariam independente da decisão tomada. A morena agradeceu pela loira não ter insistido em saber qual foi o flashback que quase causou um acidente, porque Santana não teria a mínima idéia de como responderia. Não teria coragem de dizer que ela e Quinn tiveram uma conversa sobre a sua covardia em querer ficar com Brittany.

"Você está mesmo bem?". Pergunta a morena mais uma vez caminhando até a porta dos Pierce junto com Brittany.

"Eu já disse S. Não aconteceu nada comigo". Responde a loira impaciente, virando-se para a morena ao seu lado. "Mas eu estou preocupada com você. Promete que irá prestar atenção até chegar em casa e que irá me ligar quando chegar?".

Santana aproxima-se da loira e pressiona o seu corpo no de Brittany, fazendo a loira encostar-se à porta. "Eu prometo B". Responde a morena puxando os lábios da loira com os dentes. "Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa também". Provoca a morena segurando a cintura de Brittany e sugando seu lábio.

"O que?". Pergunta a loira fracamente, com os olhos grudados nos lábios carnudos da morena. Suas mãos entravam no cabelo de Santana, puxando e acariciando-o ao mesmo tempo.

"Você tem que me prometer que só eu serei o motivo de suas distrações". Responde a morena mordendo a bochecha de Brittany e apertando a sua cintura, sentindo a pele de Brittany queimar sob suas mãos. "Que só eu serei o motivo do seu sorriso, do brilho nos seus olhos, dos seus melhores sonhos e do seu futuro". Diz a morena mordendo a outra bochecha da loira e seguindo com os lábios até o lóbulo da orelha da loira, sugando-o antes de continuar. "E quando você sentir-se sozinha, com medo ou sentindo como se o mundo tivesse lhe dado as costas, eu quero que você lembre-se de mim, porque eu sempre vou estar aqui por você". A morena respira fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Brittany impregnar em todas as células de seu corpo fazendo-o vibrar. "Eu sou _toda_ sua". Finaliza Santana afastando o rosto para observar a face da loira. Brittany estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Sua respiração estava tão pesada e acelerada quanto à da morena.

Santana sorriu antes de cessar o espaço entre as duas, cobrindo seus lábios desesperadamente. A morena pressionou-se mais contra o corpo da loira quando Brittany puxou seu cabelo, aproximando-a ainda mais. A loira movimentou o rosto, mudando o ângulo para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Santana gemeu um pouco alto quando Brittany sugou sua língua. A loira imediatamente afastou os lábios assustada. Seria bastante constrangedor se seus pais tivessem escutado e não estava disposta a procurar uma explicação.

"Você ainda não me prometeu B". Alerta a morena com os olhos semicerrados e com os lábios ainda próximos, sentindo a respiração quente contra o seu rosto, o hálito doce e o gosto de Brittany em sua boca.

"Eu acho que você já sabe a resposta". Responde Brittany encostando o seu nariz no da morena, esfregando-os. "Você sempre foi _o meu motivo_ S". Completa Brittany observando a morena abrir os olhos e seus lábios contraírem-se em um sorriso.

"Eu preciso ir B. Se meus pais chegarem em casa e meus irmãos estiverem sozinhos eu sofrerei com as conseqüências". Diz a morena dolorosamente, esfregando seus lábios contra o da loira e os tomando mais uma vez.

Santana afasta-se com dificuldade da loira, sentindo como se toda a sua essência estivesse ficando para trás. Acenou do carro para Brittany, verificando como sempre se ela havia entrado com segurança em casa. Procurou dirigir com cuidado como Brittany havia pedido, mas era difícil concentrar-se quando o único odor que sentia era o da loira e seus pensamentos lhe enviavam as imagens da loira dançando mais cedo no auditório, com todo a volúpia e beleza jamais vista. Era como se tudo se resumisse em Brittany.

Estacionou o carro na garagem e agradeceu por seus pais não estarem em casa, porque com certeza ouviria por bastante tempo. Era incrível como ser filha mais velha trazia várias obrigações desnecessárias, afinal, seus irmãos estavam sozinhos em casa por aproximadamente duas horas. Com certeza seus pais alegariam que qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido com eles sem supervisão. _Eles não são tão estúpidos que nada aconteceria_, resmungou a morena passando pela porta da cozinha caminhando em direção à sala para subir as escadas.

A morena parou na metade do caminho quando ouviu um choro familiar. Sua cabeça latejou e seus sentidos apontaram para uma desgraça. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia deixar seus irmãos pequenos sozinhos e a culpa logo lhe caiu aos ombros. Seus passos apressaram-se em direção ao choro que vinha do sofá branco de frente pra televisão ligada com o volume no mudo. A morena contornou o sofá com o peito ardendo e as pernas tremendo. Seus olhos estreitaram-se quando viu seu irmão encolhido, em posição fetal, com o rosto inchado e vermelho de tanto chorar.

"Oh meu Deus. O que aconteceu?". Perguntou Santana abaixando-se e procurando alguma ferida no corpo do pequeno. A morena levou a mão à face do garoto para verificar se estava com alguma marca, mas fora interrompida quando o pequeno empurrou seu braço para longe e encolheu-se mais.

"Não me encoste sua _gay_!". Grita o menino desperdiçando mais lágrimas. Santana sentiu seus músculos tencionarem-se e travarem. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e a saliva secou em sua boca. Sua cabeça latejou fortemente e sua visão ficou turva.

"O-o que você disse?". Perguntou a morena gaguejando fracamente, com a voz baixa como um sussurro. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no rosto do garoto, que possuía uma expressão e um olhar de nojo.

"Eu disse para não me encostar!". Repete o menino levantando-se e afastando-se da morena, como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa. "Eu não quero que você me contamine com essa _sujeira_! _Sua imunda_!".

"Retire o que disse agora!". Irrita-se a morena, tomando consciência da situação, sentindo o seu coração acelerar-se e o sangue correr em suas veias como se estivesse cortando-as. Não merecia àqueles insultos por escolher ser verdadeira. "Não ouse falar assim comigo, moleque!". Ameaça a morena na mesma intensidade, levantando-se e caminhando até o menino, que procura afastar-se mais

"É exatamente isso o que você é! Uma gay imunda! Junto com àquela sua amiga, ou desgraça de namorada!". Grita o menino levando as mãos à cabeça e apertando-a como se procurasse extrair toda a indignação e decepção que sentia no momento por ter um 'erro' em sua família considerada 'perfeita'.

"Não ouse falar assim dela!". Responde a morena perdendo a paciência e empurrando o garoto contra a parede ignorando o fato que era mais alta e forte do que o menino e que poderia muito bem machucá-lo com um empurrão. "Nunca mais fale dela desse jeito!". Completa a morena levantando o punho em direção ao rosto do irmão que se encolhe contra a parede.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?". Pergunta uma voz masculina na porta da sala. Santana sente o sangue gelar em suas veias e suas pernas voltam a ficar bambas. A morena virou o rosto e encontrou a figura do seu pai e sua mãe estancados na porta, horrorizados com cena: sua filha mais velha ameaçando bater no seu filho mais novo em prantos.

"Essa _gay_ está querendo proteger a namorada dela!". Responde o menino aproveitando o choque da morena para afastar-se e correr até seus pais. "Ela é gay!". Completa o menino gritando e apontando para a morena.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ei povo! Quase que eu fico esse final de semana sem postar esse capítulo. A minha internet resolve parar de funcionar logo na sexta-feira anoite! T_T Finalmente entrei de férias e já comecei ficando sem internet. UEHUEHEUEHUEU. Mas então, mais um capítulo, sem estar betado, pra variar! ". Eu estou amando de coração os reviews lindos! *-* Fico feliz que tenha gente lendo e gostando, porque acaba aumentando a inspiração! Muito obrigada! ;) Então, me falem o que vocês gostariam de ver ou o que poderia mudar. Estou a todos ouvidos! :D Bjs! (Comentem? *-*")_


	4. Let Me Take Care Of You

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#4**_

"Ela é gay!"

A voz debochada de seu irmão ecoava em sua cabeça, fazendo o ar faltar em seus pulmões e seus olhos arderem. A morena sentia como se o buraco do inferno houvesse aberto sob seus pés e estivesse caindo direto às chamas. Sua vida havia acabado. Ela tinha certeza absoluta.

"O que você está falando?". A voz de sua mãe ecoa no cômodo e a morena vê-se encarando um trio de vultos. Sua visão estava embaçada e só conseguia distingui-los pelo tamanho. "Do que você está falando meu filho?". Pergunta a mulher novamente com a voz trêmula.

"A Santana é gay! Ela e a Brittany são namoradas! Eu vi elas beijando-se na escola na frente de todos!". Responde o menino com a voz embargada voltando a chorar. A morena piscou algumas vezes, limpando a sua visão e conseguindo enxergar seu irmão pequeno agarrando a cintura de seu pai. Sua mãe encarava-a chocada e seu pai estava estático em estado de choque.

"É verdade o que ele está falando Santana?". Pergunta sua mãe boquiaberta.

A morena não consegue responder. As palavras estão agarradas em sua garganta. Não pretendia contá-los desse jeito, talvez nunca contasse, porque saberia qual seria a reação e estava preste a presenciá-la ao vivo. Sua boca se abriu mais nenhuma palavra saiu. A morena sentiu as lágrimas queimarem a pele de seu rosto e um soluço alto sair de seus lábios.

"Oh meu Deus!". Berra sua mãe cobrindo a boca com a mão e acompanhando-a em lágrimas. "Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar nisso!". Repete a mulher escorando no corpo de seu marido. Seu pai possuía um olhar frio e ainda não havia se pronunciado.

A morena mantinha-se firme para não desabar. Não conseguia cessar as lágrimas e conforme sua mãe xingava e gritava, seu corpo ficava ainda mais fraco. A morena sentiu sua barriga contorcer em dor. "Eu posso explicar". Tenta Santana dando um passo para frente falhando e precisando apoiar-se na parede quando seus pais automaticamente recuaram. "Por favor, eu posso explicar". Repetiu a morena entregando-se mais uma vez às lágrimas.

"Afaste-se de nós! Você não é mais a nossa filha! Olha só o que você fez com a nossa família!". Grita sua mãe com ódio na voz. "Eu não acredito que carreguei você por nove meses para ter uma decepção tão grande!". Completa a mulher cerrando os punhos sendo impedida de caminhar até sua filha pelo pulso de seu marido segurando-a.

Santana encolhe-se e recusasse a acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sabia que seus pais não aceitariam a principio, mas não poderia imaginar que iriam tão longe. Suspeitou que sua mãe chorasse, mas não que causaria um escândalo. É bem provável que seus vizinhos estejam chamando a policia para cessar a discussão nesse exato momento.

"Saía da minha casa". Uma voz autoritária e grossa ecoou no cômodo, cobrindo-o imediatamente em um silêncio assustador. A morena observou o homem de paletó branco estático ao lado de sua mãe. Ele não parecia seu pai. Sua expressão era fria e sua voz foi ríspida sem nenhum sentimento de raiva, indignação, tristeza, foi apenas seca. Santana cobriu a boca com a mão e arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Não acreditava que a reação de seus pais havia sido tão exagerada e sua mãe não adiantou para lhe proteger. Sentiu o seu peito inflamar, como se estivesse prestes a explodir. E talvez estivesse.

"Não faça isso. Por favor, pai". Implora a morena sentindo as lágrimas descerem mais rápidas e quentes por sua face. "Eu não tenho pra onde ir". Continua a morena em desespero, passando a mão pela face e dando mais um passo na direção do trio. Sua mãe estava em prantos junto com o seu irmão, que ainda rodeava a cintura de seu pai.

Santana viu sua mãe passar primeiro recusando a olhá-la, subindo direto para o seu quarto e batendo a porta. Logo em seguida seu irmão seguiu sua mãe e trancou-se no quarto. Por último seu pai finalmente movimentou-se e passou por Santana parando apenas para ordenar pela ultima vez. "Você tem cinco minutos para sair". Repetiu o homem afastando-se e deixando uma Santana completamente em choque e desamparada.

Seu lábio tremia fortemente, assim como suas mãos e pernas. Foi difícil dar o primeiro passo para longe da parede. A morena passou a mão na bolsa sobre o sofá e buscou a chave no carro no bolso de sua jaqueta. Conseguiu errar três vezes a chave até dar partida. As lágrimas não paravam de cair e seus soluços tornavam-se cada vez mais alto. Enquanto tirava o carro da garagem sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Retirou-o e olhou o número no visor. A dor em seu peito aumentou quando constatou que o único lugar que tinha para ir, era para a casa da loira que lhe ligava insistentemente e havia deixado várias mensagens de texto e ligações perdidas.

Durante o percurso, a morena não estava com atenção cem por cento na estrada, mal sabia se estava fazendo o caminho certo, sua cabeça estava explodindo e não havia palavras para descrever o quão vazia estava sentindo-se no momento. Havia sido traída por seus próprios pais, se é que pode chamá-los de pais. Nunca que uma família expulsaria um membro por causa da sua opção sexual. Só quando estava caminhando pelo jardim dos Pierce que a morena percebeu que querendo ou não, aceitou a humilhação por Brittany e até o final, em nenhum momento sentiu-se arrependida, pelo contrario, sentia-se apenas mais forte e confiante em seu relacionamento.

Seu dedo vacilou ao tocar a campanhinha. Não era muito tarde para ter acordado algum dos Pierce, sabia que eles tinham o costume de dormir tarde. Não se preocupou em arrumar-se, sabia que não tinha como desinchar os olhos e a face vermelha, muito menos diminuir o ritmo das lágrimas e das constantes falta de ar.

A morena ouviu passos e a porta sendo destrancada. De repente, um homem magro e loiro, usando um roupão verde abriu a porta. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao perceber o estado da morena em sua porta, ainda mais sendo a namorada de sua filha. "Meu Deus Santana. O que aconteceu?". Disse o homem preocupado dando espaço para a morena entrar e ficar ao seu lado.

Logo a mãe de Brittany e Brittany apareceram na porta da cozinha para ver quem chegara e porque estava tão silencioso o cômodo. A loira exclamou quando viu o estado de sua namorada ao lado de seu pai e correu até o seu encontro a envolvendo em seus braços, em um abraço apertado. Santana soluçou alto e as lágrimas molharam o ombro da loira. "O que aconteceu?". Pergunta Brittany afastando o rosto da morena para lhe encarar. Suas mãos passaram pelo rosto moreno afastando algumas mechas de cabelo e limpando algumas lágrimas. Seus lábios se encontraram e as duas não se importam com a presença do casal ao seu lado. "Ei S. O que aconteceu?". Repetiu a loira quando percebeu que a morena voltara a chorar e apertava-se mais contra o seu corpo.

Santana inspirou fortemente antes de responder, sem forças e disposição para isso. "Eu fui expulsa de casa". Responde ouvindo a exclamação do trio na sala. Brittany afastou o seu rosto novamente e agora seus olhos estavam em choque e boquiaberta.

"O que houve querida?". Perguntou a mãe da loira colocando uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo-a virar o rosto para encará-la. As mãos de Brittany ainda estavam fixas em sua costa a mantendo firme. O pai de Brittany logo se posicionou ao lado de sua esposa e esperou pela resposta da morena.

"Meus pais descobriram que eu sou gay". Responde Santana escondendo a face na curva do pescoço da loira. "Eles descobriram sobre Brittany e eu". Completa a morena fracamente sentindo-se envergonhada pela falta de caráter e postura de seus pais. Era totalmente antiético e preconceituoso o que acabaram de fazer e ter que admitir em voz alta que o mesmo sangue que corria em seu corpo a enjoava e lhe trazia vergonha apenas piorava a situação. "Me Desculpe B". Disse a morena como se precisasse desculpar-se pela ignorância de seus pais.

"Você não tem culpa S". Responde Brittany afagando os cabelos de Santana. A loira ainda estava em choque e seu corpo vibrava em ódio. Não acreditava que estivera ausente quando Santana mais precisou de sua ajuda. Sentia-se impotente, porque já não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito. "Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário". Completa Brittany olhando de relance para os seus pais que assentiram.

"Britt está certa querida. Você pode ficar o tempo que for necessário". Afirma a mulher ao seu lado acariciando sua face. "Agora porque vocês duas não vão deitar para amanhã podermos conversar melhor? Você precisa descansar querida". Brittany assente e afasta-se de Santana para segurar em suas mãos direcionando-a para o seu quarto.

A morena faz o caminho em silêncio. As lágrimas já não caíam por sua face. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se como se pertencesse a alguma coisa. Ficara extremamente surpresa pela cordialidade dos pais de Brittany em relação ao acontecido. Sabia que não iria morar com Brittany, porque não queria ser um peso para mais uma família. Caminharia com suas próprias pernas e mostraria para as pessoas que uma vez chamou de família, que não dependia deles e que não era mais àquela pequena criança indefesa, sem propósitos e sonhos. _Eu cresci_.

Brittany levou Santana até à cama e a fez sentar. A loira colocou a bolsa da morena sobre a cômoda e retirou seu casaco logo em seguida. A morena estava com a cabeça abaixada, encarando suas mãos em sua coxa. Brittany caminhou até seu guarda-roupa e pegou uma blusa e um short para a morena. Santana levantou os olhos quando percebeu Brittany parando novamente em sua frente. A morena sentiu as mãos da loira correrem a lateral de seu corpo e puxar sua camisa, jogando-a sobre a cadeira e vestindo a que havia pego. Logo em seguida, Brittany afastou as mãos da morena da coxa e abriu o zíper de sua calça, retirando-a por completo jogando-a junto da blusa e ajudando a morena a vestir logo em seguida um short largo.

Santana ainda estava imóvel sentada na beira da cama até que Brittany suspirou profundamente e contornou a cama deitando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura da morena e a puxando para perto. Santana deitou-se na cama de costa para a loira. Brittany colou-se ao corpo da morena, apertando-a e encostando seus lábios em sua nuca. "Olha pra mim". Pede a loira contra a pele da morena.

A morena arfa ruidosamente e vira-se para a loira. Seus olhos ainda estão inchados e vermelhos, assim como sua face e lábios. Seu braço descansou na cintura de Brittany, trazendo-a para mais perto. "Me Desculpe". Diz a morena mais uma vez fechando os olhos para conter as lágrimas.

"Olha pra mim". Pede a loira novamente levando a mão à face de Santana e acariciando-a. "Por favor". Implora Brittany forçando-se para manter a voz firme e as lágrimas presas. "Por favor, S".

Contra a sua vontade Santana abre os olhos novamente, deparando-se com as íris azuis.

"Lembra o que você disse para mim mais cedo?". Pergunta a loira fazendo movimentos circulares em sua face. A morena assente e a loira continua. "Você disse que você é minha. Então me deixa cuidar de você". Pede a loira contornando os lábios carnudos de Santana com a ponta do dedo indicador. "Eu prometo que farei a dor passar, mas você precisa confiar em mim e me ajudar". Continua a loira descansando a mão nos cabelos escuros. "Eu estou com você nesse barco S".

"B...". Sussurra a morena sendo interrompida pela nova onda de lágrimas que lhe tomam. A ferida em seu peito parecia que nunca iria parar de doer e conforme inspirava, todos os músculos de seu corpo contraíam-se de dor. Santana sente os lábios de Brittany cobrir o seu, sugando-o e aproveitando a sensação da textura lisa dos lábios finos contra os lábios carnudos.

Santana afastou-se dos lábios de Brittany e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. A loira sentiu a respiração da morena acalmar aos poucos, conforme alternava os carinhos em seus cabelos. Brittany sentiu quando a morena caiu no sono, o aperto em sua cintura havia diminuído e não havia mais lágrimas molhando sua pele. A loira afastou as mechas da testa da morena e beijou o local. "Eu amo você". Murmurou Brittany aconchegando-se na cama e apoiando a sua testa na da morena, fechando os seus olhos.

•••

Havia sido uma longa noite. Brittany acordara duas vezes durante a madrugada quando ouviu o choro da morena. As duas vezes Santana havia chorado durante o sonho e a loira sussurrara palavras de consolo e carinho, fazendo a morena relaxar em seus braços novamente e voltar a aconchegar-se junto ao seu corpo.

Quando acordou, já havia passado o horário de ir para escola e o sol entrava forte pelas frestas da cortina. Santana estava deitada de costa para ti e ainda estava dormindo, aparentemente. Brittany levantou da cama da forma mais cuidadosa possível e caminhou até a janela, fechando a persiana corretamente. Logo em seguida caminhou para o banheiro e assustou-se ao olhar no espelho. Duas manchas roxas estavam fixas abaixo de sua pálpebra. Abriu a torneira e encheu as mãos de água, jogando logo em seguida em seu rosto. _Como se a água fosse melhorar alguma coisa na minha vida_.

A loira caminhou cuidadosamente para fora do quarto para verificar se seus pais ainda estavam em casa. Como suspeitara, eles tinham ido trabalhar e resolveram dar uma folga para as duas porque sabiam que Brittany e Santana precisam muito conversar. Um ruído estranho ecoou da sala. Brittany caminhou apressada até o cômodo à procura do barulho. A loira viu o celular de Santana sobre a prateleira de vidro ao lado da porta principal. Não se recordou de ter visto a morena colocá-lo ali. Talvez tivesse caído quando as duas se abraçaram e seus pais resolveram deixar em um lugar visível.

"Alô?". Atendeu a loira sem olhar o identificador de chamadas.

"_Sabia que você que iria atender. Por que estão matando aula?"_. Pergunta Quinn do outro lado da linha visivelmente irritada. A loira olhou no relógio sobre a televisão. _Droga, clube do coral_. Nesse exato momento era para ela e Santana estarem reunindo-se no coral para ensaiar a coreografia mais uma vez. _"Não precisa responder. Eu sei exatamente o motivo. Não sei nem porque perguntei"_. Completa Quinn ríspida. Era possível ouvir as reclamações de Mercedes e Rachel no fundo.

"Q, não é nada disso. Aconteceu um imprevisto". Responde a loira suave e baixo procurando não acordar a morena no andar de cima. Queria estar no momento que Santana fosse despertar devido à fragilidade emocional da morena.

"_Estou até imaginando o imprevisto"_. Responde Quinn irônica.

"É sério Q. Eu não posso falar agora". Insiste a loira procurando manter a paciência e a voz baixa. Não estava compreendendo porque Quinn estava agindo daquele modo.

"_Oh desculpe, eu estou interrompendo vocês duas!"_.

"Que droga Quinn! Santana foi expulsa de casa. Os pais dela descobriram sobre o nosso relacionamento". Responde Brittany alterando a voz e deixando a sutileza de lado. "Satisfeita?". Pergunta Brittany ironicamente imitando Quinn. A linha ficou muda; junto com o resto dos alunos na sala. _Droga! Estava na viva-voz_, amaldiçoou-se. Deveria ter prestado mais atenção, mas Quinn conseguirá lhe tirar a paciência, uma coisa rara de se fazer. Antes que o clima ficasse mais desconfortável, a loira finalizou a chamada, desligando o celular logo em seguida e repousando-o novamente sobre a mesa.

Brittany caminhou até a cozinha e encheu um copo de água e o levou para o quarto. Abriu a porta lentamente, certificando-se de que a morena ainda dormia. Santana encontrava-se na mesma posição, com a mesma respiração leve e baixa. A loira deixou o copo sobre o criado-mudo e voltou-se para a cama, arrastando-se para baixo das cobertas novamente, aproximando-se do corpo de Santana e enlaçando-o por trás. A morena resmungou quando a loira encostou os lábios em sua nuca.

Santana resmungou novamente quando em vez de beijos, a loira traçou uma trilha de mordidas até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Santana sentia suas pálpebras super pesadas e uma dor de cabeça que parecia que iria arrancar sua cabeça e não sentia a mínima vontade de levantar-se no momento. "Não quero ir pra aula hoje". Murmura a morena ainda de olhos fechados e bocejando. A loira ri contra sua pele, fazendo-a arrepiar instantaneamente.

"Era para estarmos assistindo a terceira aula agora". Responde Brittany sugando e marcando a pele da morena em um ponto abaixo de sua orelha. Santana resmunga novamente percebendo que Brittany não iria parar enquanto não virasse e por mais desanimada que estivesse, agüentar Brittany era uma tarefa realmente difícil.

A morena vira-se na cama, ainda envolvida no abraço da loira, roçando os narizes e provocando um arrepio confortável no corpo de ambas. "Você é muito preguiçosa, sabia?". Brinca a loira escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da morena. Santana inspira fortemente, capturando o odor suave e doce dos cabelos loiros. Suas mãos acariciam a costa de Brittany, trazendo-a para mais perto. A morena solta um riso abafado fazendo a loira levantar a face e encará-la.

"Você também é preguiçosa. Eu sempre acordo você nos finais de semana, esqueceu?". Santana beija a testa da loira e logo em seguida a ponta de seu nariz. Brittany acompanha o sorriso da morena e franze o cenho.

"Você me deixa exausta". Responde Brittany aumentando o sorriso na face e sentindo as bochechas adquirirem um tom rubro. Santana solta outro riso e beija novamente sua bochecha. Seus olhos perdem-se no mar azul dos olhos da loira por um momento. "S, nós precisamos levantar. Temos muita coisa pra fazer". Completa a loira mudando de assunto antes que Santana quisesse dar continuidade às suas provocações.

A morena assente e sela seus lábios antes de sentar-se na cama. Brittany lhe imita e caminha até o banheiro, deixando um rastro de roupas até o chuveiro. Santana segue a loira para dentro do banheiro e encara o seu reflexo no espelho. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos com grandes machas roxas sob as pálpebras, como Brittany. A morena muda o foco da sua visão, encarando a sombra do corpo nu através do vidro do box esfumaçado, sentindo o seu ventre pulsar e contenta-se em acompanhar a loira. Santana abre a torneira da pia e molha o seu rosto, procurando amenizar o calor que começara a sentir.

Antes que Brittany saísse do banho, a morena saiu do banheiro para trocar de roupas. Aproveitou que a loira estava demorando e arrumou a cama e desceu para a cozinha, preparando café e arrumando a mesa do desjejum. O relógio da geladeira apontava para as dez horas da manhã, seus pais já haviam ido trabalho e seus irmãos para aula, seria uma boa hora para pegar suas coisas. A dor que até então estava adormecida, voltou a ferir ao relembrar-se da noite anterior. Ainda estava chocada com tudo que havia acontecido.

Santana não percebeu que Brittany havia entrado na cozinha e estava com os olhos fixos em sua costa. A morena estava com as mãos apoiadas no balcão de frente para a cafeteira, com a cabeça baixa e imóvel. Brittany caminhou até Santana e envolveu-lhe em um abraço surpresa, tirando-a de seu devaneio. "Fiquei esperando por você no banho". Fala a loira próxima ao seu ouvido, observando a pele morena arrepiar sob seus lábios.

"Você disse que temos que fazer muita coisa hoje. Se eu entrasse você sabe que perderíamos toda a manhã". Responde a morena virando-se no abraço e deparando-se com os olhos arregalados da loira e os lábios entreabertos.

"Toda a manhã?". Repete a loira para a morena que acabara de formar um sorriso em nos lábios.

Santana tomba a cabeça e da de ombros. "Tenho que fazer um trabalho bem feito". Diz a morena naturalmente percebendo seus sentidos começarem a falhar quando se imaginou no banheiro com Brittany. Por sorte, o alerta da cafeteira despertou a morena e a loira que havia acompanhado seus pensamentos. Brittany soltou-se de Santana e pegou duas xícaras, servindo-as e entregando uma para a morena.

Sentaram-se na mesa, uma de frente para outra, sem saber exatamente como começar o assunto. Sabiam que precisavam falar, mas ainda estava muito recente e dolorido e Brittany não queria ver a tristeza novamente nos olhos escuros. Havia agradecido mentalmente por Santana ter acordado melhor, sem demonstrar qualquer dor, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. "Que horas você quer ir?". Começou a loira suavemente, servindo-se de um pedaço de bolo sem encarar a morena.

Santana engoliu seco. Não teria como fugir do assunto e quanto antes falassem sobre isso melhor. "Eu estava pensando em ir agora. Será melhor que a casa estará vazia". Responde a morena dando um gole em seu café, encarando a toalha da mesa. "Depois eu vou ver qual hotel fica mais perto da escola".

Brittany desviou os olhos para a morena, sentindo a comida entalar em sua garganta e suas células vibrarem. "O que?". Perguntou a loira incrédula colocando as mãos sobre a mesa e forçando a comida descer. "Você vai ficar aqui Santana". Completa a loira observando a morena levantar a cabeça e lhe encarar.

"B, eu não posso ser um peso para a sua família". Diz a morena sentindo o olhar ríspido da loira espetar seu corpo. "Eu tenho um dinheiro guardado, eu consigo me sustentar por alguns meses até arranjar algum emprego". Continua Santana engolindo seco.

"S, isso não é uma opção ou um pedido". Afirma a loira suavizando sua voz e expressão ao notar o rosto da morena ficar rubro. "Você nunca será um peso para nós. Você precisa ficar". Completa a loira estendo a mão e acariciando a da morena em cima da mesa.

Santana tentou desviar os olhos, mas estava paralisada no sorriso da loira. "B, é melhor conversar com seus pais antes. De qualquer jeito eu tenho um dinheiro guardado. Ao falecer minha avó materna me deixou um porta-jóias repleto de suas economias. Eu vou ficar bem". Finaliza apertando a mão da loira e retribuindo com um fraco sorriso.

Brittany assentiu contra a sua vontade. Por um lado Santana tinha razão. Não podia tomar as decisões por seus pais mesmo já sabendo qual será o veredito. Sabia que eles não seriam frios a ponto de recusar o seu pedido, ainda mais após ver como a morena encontrava-se frágil e desprotegida.

O resto do desjejum ocorreu tranquilamente. Santana e Brittany conversaram sobre as Nacionais e como as meninas tinham a chance de ganhar dos meninos. Apesar da última competição ter sido acirrada, dessa vez as meninas estão muito mais empolgadas e estão esforçando-se cada vez mais. Quinn e Mercedes possuíam ótimas idéias para o figurino, por isso sempre havia discussões, porque era simplesmente impossível escolher apenas um. Lauren e Tina haviam feito um ótimo trabalho juntas; a iluminação e a decoração estavam hipnotizantes assim como a coreografia de Brittany. Faltavam agora apenas reunir-se para repassar os passos e experimentar as roupas.

Santana esperava Brittany no carro enquanto a loira voltava para pegar um casaco. A morena ligou o rádio e passou as estações à procura de uma música agradável. Desistiu de procurar e pegou o seu cartão de memória dentro do porta-luvas, encaixando-o na entrada do aparelho de som. A primeira música que começou a tocar foi Little Wing do Skid Row. A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa; não se recordava de ter colocado essa faixa na sua playlist. A melodia tomou conta do ambiente e Santana aproveitou e acompanhou a canção, sem perceber que Brittany fechava a porta da casa e caminhava em sua direção. A loira entrou no carro no exato momento em que Santana estava em seu verso favorito.

"_She comes to me  
>With a thousand smiles<br>She gives to me free  
>It's alright she said<br>It's alright_

_Take anything you want from me  
>Anything..."<em>

Finaliza a morena encarando a loira sentada ao seu lado. Brittany forma um sorriso na face e Santana aproxima-se da loira e recita os últimos versos da música que terminava suavemente no fundo. _"Take anything you want from me. Anything…"_. Recita a morena contra os lábios de Brittany. A morena não percebeu quando que o beijo havia realmente se iniciado; sabia apenas que estava avançando cada vez mais para junto de Brittany. Sua mão puxava a nuca da loira enquanto sentia Brittany apertar as unhas contra a carne de sua coxa. Santana arrependia-se de ter escolhido um short para sair, porque cada vez que Brittany pressionava as unhas em sua pele, uma nova carga carregada de calor e energia corria por seu corpo.

Da mesma forma confusa que começou, o beijo terminou. Brittany afastou-se da morena, limpando o canto da boca e piscando para Santana. A morena recompôs-se em seu banco e ligou o carro. Estava insuportavelmente quente dentro do carro, não sabia se era por causa do tempo ou por causa de Brittany. Já tirara o seu casaco e prendera o cabelo, mas mesmo assim continuava sentindo as gotas de suor escorrer em sua face. "Eu causei isso?". Diz a loira ao seu lado passando o dedo na face da morena secando uma gota.

Santana aproveita que o carro está parado no sinal e vira-se para a loira. "Você não tem noção do que é capaz". Responde maliciosamente. Brittany sorri misteriosamente e leva o dedo com a gota de seu suor à boca, sugando-o demoradamente. Santana prende a respiração e todas as suas células gritam e explodem por Brittany. Sua boca estava seca e entreaberta, seus olhos acompanhavam hipnóticos os movimentos dos lábios de Brittany no próprio dedo. A morena apertava o volante fortemente e conseguia sentir o sangue parar de correr na ponta de seus dedos, fazendo-os ficar doloridos. "Por favor B, vamos parar em um motel". Implora a morena passando a língua nos lábios.

Brittany sempre ficava fascinada com as expressões de concentração da morena e adorava provocá-la, sempre rendia um ótimo sexo, mas não podiam desviar o objetivo, como dissera mais cedo, ainda tinha muita coisa para se fazer. A loira conseguia sentir a excitação da morena apenas pela forma faminta que seus olhos marcavam sua pele. "O sinal abriu S". Ignora a loira voltando a olhar para frente e escolher a música no aparelho de som.

Santana resmungou ruidosamente e deu partida. O calor que sentia por sorte havia diminuído após a morena virar quase todas as saídas de ar para si, tendo um bom resultado. Brittany estava aparentemente distraída ao seu lado olhando as unhas e procurando uma lixa dentro da bolsa da morena. "O que é isso?". Pergunta Brittany para a morena, abrindo a carteira da morena e lhe mostrando a foto de uma menina pequena e loira, com um sorriso largo e faltando um par de dentes na frente. Santana desviou a atenção da estrada rapidamente vendo a foto de Brittany quando pequena e sorriu.

"É a minha namorada". Responde a morena voltando a atenção para a estrada, memorizando a expressão curiosa de Brittany. "Linda não?".

"Como você conseguiu uma dessas e por que você anda com ela?". Pergunta Brittany voltando a guardar a carteira da morena e pegando o estojo de maquiagens, retirando a lixa de unha.

"Ela me dá juízo e sorte". Responde a morena estacionando o carro na frente da sua antiga casa. Se Brittany não estivesse ali seria muito mais difícil entrar novamente no local onde um dia chamou de lar. Virou seu corpo para a loira e sorriu. Brittany retribuiu e mandou-lhe um beijo soprado abrindo a porta do carro e saindo.

Santana respirou fundo antes de seguir a loira. Imediatamente segurou em suas mãos em busca de apoio. Caminharam em silêncio até a porta principal. A morena respirou fundo antes de encaixar a chave na fechadura e abri-la. Era como se estivesse prestes a entrar em um lugar totalmente desconhecido e arrepiante.

A casa estava vazia como havia suspeitado. Decidiu que entraria, faria suas malas e sairia o mais rápido possível porque era sufocante e doloroso só o fato de passar e encostar nas mesmas coisas que havia sido tocado por seus pais. Brittany manteve o contato com as mãos durante todo o percurso ao seu quarto. Santana levou a mão à maçaneta e a girou, deparando-se com o quarto escuro. As cortinas estavam fechadas e nada havia sido movido aparentemente. A morena caminhou até o guarda-roupa e abriu-o.

Brittany separou as mãos para poder ajudar a morena com a arrumar suas coisas. Santana pegou duas malas de viagem embaixo da cama e Brittany abriu as gavetas do guarda-roupa. Arrumavam em silêncio cada uma das malas. Levaria somente o necessário. Brittany guardava as roupas e Santana guardava alguns acessórios, como o seu porta-jóias. Era incrível como o desconforto tornava-se cada vez mais forte, fazendo Santana duvidar de sua força. Conforme guardava uma peça dentro da mala, sentia como se parte de sua vida estivesse sendo trancada junto com os acessórios. A morena prometeu-se que não derramaria mais uma lágrima por quem não merecia e até agora se mantinha fiel. Brittany toda hora virava em sua direção para certificar que estava tudo bem e a morena sempre confirmava com um acenar de cabeça e um pequeno sorriso.

Demoraram cerca de uma hora para colocar todos os seus pertences dentro das duas malas. Ao descer as escadas, Santana retirou a chave da casa do seu chaveiro deixando-a dentro da caixa de correio após trancar a casa. Ajudou Brittany a colocar as malas no banco de trás para depois voltar e sentar-se. "Está bem?". Perguntou a loira ao seu lado colocando a mão em seu ombro para atrair a sua atenção.

"Estou melhor". Responde sincera. "Quer almoçar onde?". Pergunta a morena conferindo as horas no celular de Brittany e encarando a loira logo em seguida.

"Em qualquer lugar S. Não estou com muita fome". Responde a loira ligando o aparelho de som novamente. "Por que não pedimos alguma coisa e ficamos em casa assistindo um filme?". Pergunta a loira sugestiva, concentrando-se em lixar suas unhas.

Santana franze o cenho. "Eu não quero ficar 24hs trancada dentro de casa B". Responde a morena percebendo que os papéis haviam invertido, porque ela era a que gostava de ficar em casa, enquanto Brittany insistia por sair. "Vamos ao BreadStix pelo menos".Choraminga a morena arrancando alguns risos de Brittany ao seu lado.

•••

"Agora nós podemos nos trancafiar dentro de casa B". Fala sarcasticamente Santana entrando pela casa dos Pierce junto com Brittany e as duas malas.

A refeição havia sido extremamente agradável e Brittany confessou que sentia falta de sair com Santana, eram poucas as vezes que as duas saiam juntas para se divertir por causa da morena. A última que saíram, havia sido quando foram ao cinema com Kurt, Blaine, Quinn e Mercedes há um mês. Desde então estavam sempre recusando convites para ficaram apenas as duas. Quinn estava sempre reclamando que a amizade estava afastando-se, mas Santana sempre a fazia ficar ao falar que tudo não passava de ciúmes.

Santana subiu com as malas ao quarto da loira enquanto Brittany arrumava a sala para as duas assistirem um filme. A loira arrastou o sofá e colocou as almofadas sobre o carpete de frente para a televisão. Estava perdida em qual filme assistiriam, havia comprado tantos que não tinha certeza qual queria ver primeiro. A campanhinha soou alto assustando-a e fazendo-a largar as caixas de DVDs chão.

Brittany levantou-se e caminhou até a porta para atendê-la enquanto ouvia a morena fechar a porta de seu quarto preparando-se para descer as escadas. Brittany paralisou quando abriu a porta e encarou as dez pessoas paradas em sua porta. Quinn foi a primeira a pronunciar-se, caminhando até Brittany e lhe dando um abraço. "Viemos dar uma força". Diz Quinn afastando-se e apontando para os nove membros do clube do coral atrás si.

"Quem é B?". Pergunta a morena preocupada terminando de descer as escadas e deparando-se com quase toda a sala do coral na porta da casa de Brittany. A loira estava parada na porta de frente para Quinn, que avançou o espaço e enlaçou Santana em um abraço apertado. A morena assustou-se e manteve as mãos ao lado do corpo, retribuindo o abraço só após alguns segundos de surpresa. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?". Pergunta Santana afastando-se do corpo de Quinn encarando-a e logo em seguida os outros alunos.

"Brittany me contou o que aconteceu ontem e nós viemos dar uma força". Responde Quinn encarando a morena. Santana desviou os olhos para Brittany que possuía uma expressão espantada de culpa e estava em silêncio. Quinn logo percebeu o que havia dito e procurou reformular a sua frase, não queria causar problemas para Brittany conhecendo o temperamento da morena. "Que dizer, eu arranquei de Brittany depois de muito tempo insistindo saber por que vocês faltaram".

Brittany deu espaço para os outros alunos entraram e acomodarem-se na sala. A loira aproximou-se da morena e segurou em sua mão a levando para sentar no chão ao lado de Sam e Mercedes encostados no móvel da televisão. A morena ainda sentia-se irritada por todos saberem sobre os seus problemas pessoais e ainda mais irritada por Brittany ter contato. Por mais difícil que seja Santana procurou dissipar o stress; não valeria a pena ficar irritada com Brittany, porque uma hora ou outra todos iriam saber. A morena acomodou-se no chão e deu espaço para que Brittany sentasse no meio de suas pernas, apoiando a costa contra o seu tórax.

"Você já sabe o que fazer Santana?". Pergunta Kurt sentado ao lado de Rachel no sofá.

"Ainda não decidi". Responde a morena encarando o rapaz a sua frente. Seu corpo envolve a loira em sua frente em um abraço, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Brittany une suas mãos, colocando-as sobre sua coxa.

"S vai ficar aqui". Afirma a Brittany olhando Kurt e logo em seguida Quinn. Santana aperta a mão da loira repreendendo-a.

"Você não pode afirmar isso B. Nós nem conversamos com seus pais e eu não quero causar mais problemas". Adianta a morena odiando ter que conversar esse tipo de assunto na frente de seus amigos do coral. De vez enquanto era difícil suportar a teimosia de Brittany. Nada havia sido decretado para poder sair afirmando. A morena percebeu que Brittany estava prestes a retrucar e antes que uma discussão surgisse, resolveu adiantar-se. "Depois conversamos sobre isso Brittany".

Brittany sentiu a pressão das palavras de Santana atingir cada um da sala, sendo pior em si. Havia acostumado com o apelido carinhoso que quando Santana lhe chamou pelo nome seu corpo todo retesou.

Um silêncio incômodo formou-se na sala. Todos estavam olhando as duas abraçadas. Santana encarava o chão e Brittany suas mãos enlaçadas. Puck foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio atraindo a atenção de todos. "Isso aqui está muito melancólico. Esse final de semana vou fazer uma festa lá em casa e quero ver todos vocês lá". Disse o rapaz acomodando-se na poltrona de veludo ao lado do sofá. "Bebidas por minha conta". Terminou arrancando risos e aprovações dos alunos, inclusive de Brittany.

"O Mr. Shue disse que nós não podemos beber até as Nacionais, lembram-se?". Disse Rachel quebrando a comemoração dos alunos e recebendo olhares de desaprovação. A pequena manteve a sua postura autoritária ao lado de Kurt.

"Ele não precisa saber". Retruca Puck encarando Rachel. "É só uma festa. Que mal há beber um pouco?"

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ei povo! ;D Como eu havia anunciado, eu tentei postar de dois em dois dias, mas minha semana foi um inferno e consegui postar apenas hoje. Bom, pelo menos foi antes de completar uma semana né? UEHUEHEUEHEUHEU_. _Esse foi até agora o capítulo mais difícil que eu já escrevi, porque não sei descrever uma discussão com pais homofóbicos, porque eu nunca passei por isso e até agora eu tenho usado alguns relatos pessoais para incrementar a história! " Espero que gostem; eu estou amando realmente escrever SMS! *-* Obrigada mais uma vez pelos lindos reviews, eles ajudam bastante. Queria agradecer até agora os que vêm apoiando desde o começo: obrigada A, C. Honda, 1Lele1, SuFergie e todos os outros que tem apoiado bastante. E então, ansiosos para NC? (6 Bjos (Reviews? *-* )_


	5. My Sweet

**_Save My Soul_**

****_CGates_

_**Chapter#5**_

"Você vai querer ir à festa do Puck amanhã?". Pergunta Brittany ao lado de Santana na fila para comprar dois cafés expressos. Santana desvia a atenção do seu celular e encara a loira ao seu lado.

"Você desanimou?". Pergunta a morena com o cenho franzido. Estava ansiosa para a festa desde quando Puck a anunciou. Precisava de uma noite para esquecer os seus problemas e o melhor modo para isso era divertir-se ao lado de Brittany e os alunos do clube do coral, mesmo sabendo que praticamente toda a escola estará presente.

"Não, eu só pensei que você estaria um pouco sem ânimo para festa nessa semana". Responde a loira cuidadosamente, procurando suavizar suas palavras para não causar um impacto em Santana. Desde que conversara com seus pais sobre Santana morar com eles por algum tempo e eles aceitaram sem protestar, havia percebido que a morena encontrou um modo dolorido de esconder o seu sofrimento; ela não tocava no assunto, era como se nada estivesse acontecido e isso estava preocupando Brittany. Não queria que Santana passasse por isso sozinha, por isso procurava fazer qualquer coisa por ela e estar sempre à disposição.

Santana deu um passo na fila e continuou encarando a loira. "_Eu_ preciso disso B". Continua a morena em um sussurro. "Eu preciso seguir com a minha vida e eu preciso contar com você pra isso acontecer". Santana decidira que sua vida era formada de capítulos, nos quais podiam ser simplesmente apagados ou apenas guardados. O acontecimento daquela semana Santana resolvera apagar definitivamente de sua vida. A morena havia prometido a si mesma que não ficaria com os Pierce por muito tempo e obrigaria Brittany a aceitar isso. Ela esperaria as Nacionais passar para procurar um emprego e alugar um lugar com o dinheiro deixado por sua avó. Seus objetivos já estavam marcados e precisava apenas colocá-los em prática.

"Você sempre poderá contar comigo S". Afirma a loira passando o braço pelo ombro da morena a trazendo para mais perto e depositando um beijo demorado em sua bochecha. "Você pode contar comigo sempre; exceto agora que eu preciso ir ao banheiro". Termina a loira com a voz suave e um tom acentuadamente sarcástico.

A morena solta um riso abafado e sente os lábios da loira sobre os seus antes de afastar-se e caminhar até o banheiro. Santana voltou a sua atenção à fila, percebendo que faltavam poucas pessoas para a sua vez. A morena suspirou e abaixou os olhos para o celular vendo no visor que faltavam trinta minutos para as cinco horas da tarde. Mais uma vez, foram obrigadas a ficar depois do horário para ensaiar a apresentação. Todas estavam tendo dificuldade para acompanhar os passos de Brittany, até mesmo Santana e Quinn que eram ex-líderes de torcida. A loira fora obrigada a simplificar, o que levou uma hora a mais do que desejado. Santana como sempre se perdia nos movimentos de Brittany, ouvindo várias reclamações de Rachel e Quinn e precisou controlar-se para não retribuir com uma ofensa, há tempos estava morrendo de vontade de calar Quinn por todas as irritações que a fez passar.

Após o ensaio Santana sentia-se exausta e sugerira à Brittany um café antes de ir para casa. Aparentemente, Brittany estava tão cansada quanto à morena e não objetou a proposta da morena. Santana deu mais um passo na fila, faltando apenas uma pessoa para sua vez, aproveitando para adiantar-se e procurar a sua carteira dentro da bolsa. De repente, uma menina ruiva passa correndo pela porta principal, com uma mochila na mão e um avental vermelho na outra. Ela atravessa o balcão e joga a mochila no chão, vestindo logo em seguida o uniforme por cima da sua roupa e colocando uma touca branca para prender os seus cabelos ruivos que caiam delicadamente em sua face clara. A balconista que estava terminando de servir a pessoa na frente da Santana revira os olhos e dá espaço para a ruiva assumir seu lugar. "Próximo".

Santana franze o cenho estranhando a voz conhecida à sua frente. A morena sente a saliva secar em sua boca quando levanta os olhos e encara a garota à sua frente com um sorriso misterioso na face. "Veio me ver?". Pergunta Claire cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha sugestiva à morena. "Que coisa feia Lopez, pensei que você estivesse namorando".

A morena revira os olhos e dá um passo para mais perto do balcão. "E estou Blanc. Brittany foi ao banheiro". Diz Santana passando a mão pela face procurando acalmar-se. "Dois cafés fortes, um deles com creme". Pede a morena tentando sair o mais rápido dali. Seus olhos viram-se na direção do banheiro a procura da loira.

"Ela está demorando não? Talvez quisesse que nós duas tivéssemos um momento às sós". Provoca a ruiva ainda encarando a morena e mordendo o lábio inferior. Santana sentiu o seu sangue ferver em seu corpo. Nunca imaginou que isso fosse acontecer, é claro que outras meninas já havia se insinuado, mas não esperava que isso acontecesse enquanto estivesse com Brittany. Não compreendia porque estava sendo tão difícil conter-se perto de Claire, talvez pelo fato da ruiva ter a personalidade parecida com a sua e ser extremamente atraente esteja sendo um desafio tentadoramente inaceitável.

"Quer saber? Perdi a vontade de tomar café". Corta a morena dando de ombros e descruzando os braços. Era possível ouvir o riso esnobe da ruiva no balcão enquanto a morena afastava-se da fila e caminhava para uma mesa próxima à porta principal esperando por Brittany.

A morena mal havia sentado-se quando Brittany saiu do banheiro e a procurou na fila. A loira franziu o cenho quando encontrou a morena sentada com uma expressão séria e as unhas tamborilando sobre a mesa. Brittany caminhou até Santana e colocou as mãos em seu ombro, atraindo a sua atenção. "O que houve S?".

Santana estava perdida em seus devaneios despertando-se apenas quando ouviu a voz de Brittany logo atrás. A morena levanta a cabeça e depara-se com um sorriso confuso no rosto da loira. "Comecei a sentir uma dor de cabeça forte e precisei me sentar". Responde a morena procurando fazer a melhor cara de doente.

"Precisou vir tão longe?". Pergunta a loira confusa. "Você quer que eu pegue os cafés enquanto você me espera aqui?". Sugere Brittany casualmente. Santana sente o seu estômago revirar na hipótese de Brittany descobrir a presença de Claire no estabelecimento e associar a sua 'dor de cabeça' ao verdadeiro motivo.

"Não precisa B. Vamos pra casa?". Pede a morena levantando-se e passando o braço pela cintura de Brittany. A loira assente e logo suaviza as feições em sua face, passando o braço pelo ombro da morena e mantendo-as firmes no abraço.

"Sabe o que você precisa?". Pergunta a loira próxima ao ouvido da morena após sair da loja. "Um banho quente e espumante acompanhado de uma massagem bem relaxante". Continua Brittany mordendo o lóbulo da morena e deixando um baixo gemido sair de seus lábios. "É o melhor remédio para melhorar a dor de cabeça".

Santana sente seu corpo esquentar apenas com as palavras de Brittany e quase perdeu a direção quando sentiu a língua quente de Brittany percorrer a extensão exposta do seu pescoço. Um sorriso fraco saiu de seus lábios. "Eu acho que vou começar a provocar dor de cabeça todos os dias". Responde a morena apertando a mão na cintura da loira.

Santana e Brittany caminharam até a porta da casa dos Pierce praticamente correndo, deixando de notar o carro dos pais de Brittany estacionado na garagem um pouco cedo para o horário que estão acostumados a chegar. A loira abriu a porta apressada e se não fosse por Santana a segurando, Brittany cairia no chão por tropeçar em duas malas de viagem. Logo a imagem de seu pai surgiu da cozinha com um nécessaire nas mãos. "Você está bem querida?". Pergunta seu pai olhando para a mala caída no chão.

Brittany apóia-se na morena ao seu lado e vira-se para seu pai. "Eu estou bem pai. Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Pergunta a loira logo pensando na saúde de sua avó na Flórida. Brittany afastou-se do abraço de Santana e caminhou até seu pai. "A vovó está bem?". Pergunta a loira com os olhos começando a marejar.

Seu pai logo se pronuncia segurando na mão da loira para acalmá-la. "Está tudo bem B. Eu e sua mãe precisamos apenas ir para DC seguir com o julgamento. Esse processo está seguindo proporções muito maiores do que esperávamos". Explica seguindo até uma das malas e guardando a nécessaire. Santana fechou a porta atrás de si e escorou na parede ao lado observando a interação dos Pierce. A mãe da loira desce as escadas com um casaco cinza nas mãos e entrega-o ao seu marido.

"Desculpe querida, mas fomos pegos desprevenidos. A audiência é amanhã às oito horas da manhã e o único vôo para DC livre hoje era o das dezessete e trinta". Disse a mãe da loira aproximando-se e envolvendo-a em um abraço. "Você não ficará chateada não é? Esse caso é muito importante para nós".

"É claro que não mãe". Responde a loira retribuindo o abraço e afastando-se logo de sua mãe para a que ela pudesse recolher a mala no chão e seguir à porta.

"Meninas, cuidado e juízo". Alerta o pai da loira batendo de leve no ombro da morena e despedindo-se de sua filha. A mãe de Brittany dá um abraço em cada uma das meninas antes repassar as instruções e as obrigações das duas durante o fim de semana saindo apressada logo em seguida pela porta.

"Essa me pegou de surpresa". Diz a morena fechando a porta atrás de si e virando-se para encarar a loira que continuava no mesmo lugar. "Pensei que seus pais não precisavam sair do estado por causa de um cliente".

"Não é a primeira vez, mas é raro acontecer". Responde a loira. "S, você pode me preparar um chá enquanto eu tomo um banho?". Pede a loira passando a mão nas têmporas. A morena arqueia uma sobrancelha ao notar a mudança repentina de humor na loira. Preferiu não perguntar sobre o banho de espumas que havia sido prometido alguns minutos atrás, talvez a sua falsa dor de cabeça tivesse passado para Brittany.

"Claro". Assentiu a morena caminhando até a cozinha enquanto Brittany subia as escadas. Santana colocou a água para ferver e sentou-se no balcão de costa para a porta. Seus olhos vagaram pela cozinha à procura de alguma coisa para distrair-se, porque pensar em Brittany tomando banho no andar de cima era uma péssima idéia. Já havia cinco dias que a relação das duas não passava de beijos e abraços. Santana chegou a temer sua saúde pela falta de um contato mais intenso. Precisava arrumar um método de resistir à Brittany se não qualquer dia a agarraria independente de onde estivessem.

A morena fechou os olhos e acariciou as têmporas com a ponto dos dedos. _Eu preciso parar de pensar um pouco_, resmunga a morena após um longo suspiro. Santana não soube quanto tempo perdeu-se divagando e assustou-se quando mãos quentes levantaram sua cabeça e tamparam seus olhos. "Não adianta tentar olhar". Sussurra Brittany em seu ouvido. "Só faça o que eu disser". A voz autoritária da loira fez todo o corpo da morena vibrar.

Brittany guiou a morena pela escada e pelos corredores da casa vazia. Santana perdeu-se no momento em que Brittany colou o corpo ao seu para auxiliá-la no caminho. Estava completamente às cegas e a única coisa que podia fazer era confiar na loira que sussurra em seu ouvido após depositar mordidas suaves em seu pescoço. A morena seguiu as instruções de Brittany e rodou a maçaneta lentamente. De imediato, Santana conseguiu sentir odores de flores e algo mais suave inundarem o ambiente.

Santana sentiu Brittany retirar as mãos de seus olhos e afastar o corpo do seu. "Pode abrir". Diz Brittany atrás da morena. Santana obedece fielmente abrindo os olhos aos poucos para acostumar-se com a fraca iluminação. Estavam na suíte dos pais de Brittany com algumas velas espalhadas pelo local e a banheira repleta de espumas. Havia um par de roupões ao lado da banheira que Santana logo identificou como seu e de Brittany. A morena virou o corpo devagar encontrando a loira com uma toalha branca envolvendo seu corpo, o cabelo preso em um coque alto e um sorriso malicioso na face.

A morena sentiu o seu ventre vibrar quando a loira afrouxou o aperto da toalha deixando-a escorregar por seu corpo nu até encontrar o chão em seus pés. A morena acompanhou o movimento lento da toalha descer pelo corpo de Brittany, detalhando cada curva de seu perfeito corpo. Brittany passou por Santana, ignorando o olhar faminto da morena grudado em sua pele e a temperatura da água com a ponta dos pés entrando logo em seguida na banheira e acomodando-se de frente para a morena. Brittany levantou uma sobrancelha sugestiva à Santana e não conteve um riso. "Você vem?"

Santana deu o seu melhor sorriso torto e malicioso, levando as mãos ao zíper de sua calça, retirando-a lentamente. Seguiu para a camisa retirando e deixando-a junto com a sua calça ao lado da pia. A morena desceu os olhos pelo seu próprio corpo e depois os desviou até Brittany, que mordia o lábio inferior e possuía as íris escuras de luxúria. "Eu não vou tirar isso aqui". Diz a morena caminhando até a borda da banheira apontando para o seu sutiã e calcinha.

Brittany sorriu e aproximou-se da morena, levantando-se até a altura dos seus seios. A loira passou a mão pela lateral do corpo moreno e seguiu até o fecho do sutiã claro. Logo em seguida o mesmo encontrava-se no chão. Brittany mordeu e sugou a pele da barriga da morena, provavelmente deixando uma marca mais tarde. Sua língua contornou o lugar mordido e imediatamente sentiu as mãos de Santana segurarem seu cabelo junto com um arranhado gemido. Brittany mordeu e sugou novamente sua barriga e levou as mãos ao lado da última peça que faltava, arrancando-a por completo.

A loira afastou-se para a morena poder entrar à banheira e sentou-se novamente. Santana sente a água quente contra o seu corpo também quente, não imaginando uma combinação mais relaxante do que àquela. A morena posiciona-se de frente à loira, que estende o braço sendo logo recebido por Santana, sentando-se sobre as coxas de Brittany. Sua excitação triplica quando sente o corpo nu de Brittany tão perto e tão quente contra o seu e precisou concordar que essa era a combinação mais relaxante e excitante que conhecia. Suas mãos rodearam da nuca de Brittany, enquanto a loira acariciava sua costa com as unhas. "Pensei que você queria tomar um banho e depois um chá". Sussurra a morena com os lábios próximos ao da loira.

"Eu vou tomar banho e depois um chá". Afirma a loira arqueando uma sobrancelha divertida. "O que te faz pensar que eu mudei de idéia?".

A morena aproxima ainda mais os lábios e puxa o lábio inferior da loira com os dentes e o solta logo em seguida. "Você sabe que só vai sair daqui quando eu quiser, não é?". Pergunta a morena retoricamente, sentindo a intensidade de suas palavras atingirem a loira de imediato. Sem conseguir conter-se por mais tempo, Brittany sobe as mãos até a nuca da morena a trazendo para mais perto para iniciar um beijo. Santana invade sua boca ferozmente iniciando o contato com a língua da loira. Brittany agarra-se aos cabelos castanhos a trazendo para mais perto e Santana fricciona o seu corpo contra o da loira, sentindo os seus seios roçar assim como seus sexos. Um gemido rouco escapa dos lábios das duas quando se separaram para buscar por ar. Brittany mal teve tempo para recuperar-se quando Santana tomou-lhe os lábios novamente. A língua da morena explorava famintamente toda a extensão de sua boca, envolvendo a da loira logo em seguida. Santana afasta as mãos da nuca de Brittany e desce até os seus seios cobertos pela água. A morena aperta e massageia-os intensamente, sem quebrar o contato com as línguas. Estava um pouco difícil movimentar-se na água, mas constatou que independente dos obstáculos, não largaria a loira por nada nesse mundo.

O beijo foi quebrado quando Brittany sugou o lábio inferior da morena e suas mãos começaram a subir e descer pelas costas da morena, provocando vários arranhões com suas unhas. Santana desce os lábios pelo pescoço de Brittany com a ponta da língua mordendo e sugando. A loira geme ao sentir a morena morder sua clavícula. Santana desce a mão dos seios da loira para sua cintura, apertando-a e a trazendo para mais perto. Brittany ansiava pelo contato mais íntimo e Santana estava apenas retardando-o. A loira resolveu adiantar o caminho e desceu os lábios até os seios da morena, os contornado com a língua e mordendo a pele sensível. Santana deixa um alto gemido de prazer, surpresa e dor escapar por seus lábios e agradeceu pelos pais de Brittany terem viajado.

Suas mãos automaticamente desceram até o sexo da loira acariciando o clitóris já rígido, fazendo Brittany morder novamente o seio da morena. A morena contém outro gemido alto fincando os dentes na clavícula da loira sentindo a mão de Brittany vacilar em sua costa. A loira estava extremamente excitada, assim como a morena que era capaz de ter um orgasmo apenas com os sons e as carícias de Brittany.

Santana invadiu a loira com dois dedos de surpresa, fazendo Brittany arquear o corpo e gemer novamente, voltando a sugar os seios da morena. Santana acostumou e aproveitou a sensação de estar dentro da loira, sentindo na ponta dos dedos, literalmente, tudo o que estava causando à loira. Brittany subiu as mãos à nuca da morena a puxando para iniciar um novo beijo, com mais desejo e urgência. Santana aproveitou para iniciar os movimentos dentro da loira, começando lentamente e aumentando a velocidade conforme Brittany intensificava o beijo. A morena sentia a loira aperta as unhas em sua costela, causando uma mistura de dor e prazer. Santana a sentiu apertar-se contra si e quebrar o beijo, sendo incapaz de acompanhar a velocidade da morena e respirar ao mesmo tempo. Ambas estavam com os olhos apertados e os lábios inchados e vermelhos entreabertos, respirando e gemendo uma contra a face da outra.

Santana soube que a loira estava próxima do clímax quando deixou de sentir as unhas apertarem sua costela e o corpo enfraquecer. Santana resolveu ajudar a loira adicionando mais dedo e estimulando o clitóris com o polegar. Brittany gemeu novamente e mordeu os lábios da morena. Santana sentia que estava tão próxima de um orgasmo quanto Brittany e que sem mesmo ser tocada, sabia que chegaria apenas por sentir a loira derramar-se em seus dedos.

Como havia pressentido o corpo de Brittany começou a vibrar e suas mãos afrouxarem-se. A morena tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez apressando o momento. Santana ouviu o seu próprio nome soar alto, quase como um grito, dos lábios da loira assim que a sentiu despejar em seus dedos. A morena abriu um sorriso vitorioso e sugou o pescoço da loira. Brittany relaxou o seu corpo e encostou a costa na banheira. A loira abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com um par de íris repletas de malícia e luxúria encarando-a. Um sorriso cansado formou-se em seus lábios e sua mão seguiu para o rosto da morena acariciando-o.

Santana encarava-a séria e ainda não havia afastado a mão de seu sexo. Brittany logo sentiu o seu sorriso desaparecer e um novo arrepio formar em seu corpo exausto. Santana começou a movimentar-se novamente dentro da loira, observando seus olhos semicerrarem mais uma vez. A morena aproximou-se do lóbulo da orelha de Brittany e o sugou. "Eu disse que você só vai sair daqui quando eu quiser". Destacou a morena com a voz rouca carregada do seu sotaque hispânico. Brittany sentiu instantaneamente seu corpo voltar a inundar de excitação, anulando brevemente o cansaço que sentia.

A loira sentiu a morena levar às mãos em sua cintura e afastar-se um pouco de seu corpo, apenas para poder fazer a loira sentar na beirada da banheira. A morena volta a beijar o pescoço de Brittany descendo logo em seguida para os seios estimulando-os. A loira agarra-se aos cabelos castanhos de Santana excitando ainda mais a morena. Santana volta a acariciar o clitóris da loira enquanto sugava seus seios.

Santana desceu com a língua até a barriga da loira afastando a mão de seu sexo e a levando até a cintura de Brittany. A loira vibrou de antecipação quando pressentiu o que estava por vir. A morena desceu os lábios ainda mais, levando-os até a parte interna da coxa da loira sugando-a e deixando mais uma das milhares de marcas roxas que ficaria por um bom tempo no corpo de Brittany. Santana conseguiu sentir a sua própria excitação ao aproximar os lábios lentamente da intimidade de Brittany e em um movimento rápido e preciso, segurou levemente o clitóris da loira entre os dentes contornando com a língua logo em seguida. A loira exclamou seu nome alto mais uma vez e Santana sentiu-a fincar as unhas em seu ombro a implorando por mais. Obediente, a morena desceu mais um pouco os lábios e sugou o sexo excitado da loira. A morena se embriagou no gosto da loira e no seu nome soando tão natural e viciante dos lábios de Brittany sendo que tudo o que queria era absorver mais disso tudo, e sem demoras, Santana movimentou sua língua em Brittany, outrora sugando, outra a penetrando.

Santana perdeu as contas de quantas vezes Brittany havia gemido seu nome até sentir o gosto doce e viciante em sua boca. A morena afastou os lábios da intimidade da loira e subiu-os pelo seu corpo, passando pelo abdômen, seios, clavícula, pescoço, orelha e finalmente em seus lábios. A loira estava exausta e precisava segurar firme a nuca da morena para equilibrar-se e mal conseguiu retribuir o beijo, mas conseguiu sentir o próprio gosto na língua da morena. Seus olhos abriram-se aos poucos e Santana estava encarando-a novamente, dessa vez com um sorriso enigmático na face. "Eu posso continuar?". Perguntou a morena com o sotaque hispânico novamente. Sua língua correu pelos lábios e Brittany acompanhou-a hipnotizada.

Santana havia acompanhado Brittany no último orgasmo e seu corpo estava cansado, não tanto quanto Brittany, mas mesmo assim, ainda sentia-se excitada e se Brittany agüentasse pelo menos mais uma vez, não recusaria e tornaria memorável. Um sorriso fraco apareceu nos lábios da loira fazendo a morena arfar. "S eu não consigo nem respirar direito". Disse a loira rouca e baixo. Santana riu e puxou a loira para mais perto, voltando as duas para a banheira, colocando a loira entre as suas pernas e abraçando-a por trás. Brittany descansou a cabeça no tórax da morena enquanto Santana desfazia do coque de seu cabelo e descansava a mão em sua cintura. "Eu mal consigo manter os olhos abertos". Confessa a loira ajeitando-se contra o corpo da morena.

Santana solta outro riso e beija o seu pescoço. "Por favor B, só mais uma vez". Choraminga a morena mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Brittany afasta-se um pouco vira o rosto encontrando os olhos de Santana, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, mesmo que quisesse estava sem energia para retribuir qualquer carícia. As mãos de Santana desceram lentamente por seu abdômen, uma parando no abdômen da loira e a outra descendo um pouco mais. "Nós já fizemos quatro vezes seguidas, se eu me lembro bem". Continua a morena sussurrando contra o ouvido da loira e parando a mão próxima à sua intimidade.

"S, se eu tiver outro orgasmo eu morro". Responde a loira com a voz falha e com os olhos fechados. Sua respiração ainda não havia voltado ao normal e mordia o lábio inferior, tentando resistir à morena. Santana solta outro riso abafado e fricciona sua mão contra a loira. Brittany solta um resmungo e deita a cabeça contra o tórax de Santana novamente.

"Você vai ficar me devendo". Cede a morena com um sorriso afastando a mão e colocando-a na coxa da loira. Por mais difícil que fosse, sabia que Brittany não estava conseguindo manter-se firme e não faria nada forçado. "Eu amo você". Murmura Santana contra a bochecha da loira. "Eu nunca vou te forçar a fazer nada B". Declara a morena beijando o canto da boca da loira.

"Eu também te amo". Responde a loira virando o rosto para encarar os olhos da morena. Suas mãos repousam sobre as da morena e as duas desfrutam da água quente em seus corpos, mesmo sendo difícil concentrarem-se quando as peles estão tão expostas e tão coladas. Santana por exemplo, aranhava a coxa da loira para não avançar com a situação e Brittany procurava distrair-se passando água pelos braços e rosto, mas mesmo assim sentia dificuldade de manter-se consciente. _Se eu não estivesse tão exausta..._ Retruca a loira.

"Eu acho melhor irmos para a cama". Diz Santana quebrando o silêncio e apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Brittany. A loira assente e precisa da ajuda de Santana para levantar-se. "Depois eu que sou preguiçosa". Retruca a morena passando o roupão pelo corpo de Brittany e vestindo o seu em seguida. A morena a abraça pela costa e as duas caminham juntas até o quarto de Brittany, deixando-se cair na cama, sem se preocuparem em colocar uma roupa decente, afinal, estavam apenas as duas em casa.

Brittany ajeitou-se embaixo do cobertor e Santana a imitou, virando-se de lado para a loira e puxando-a para mais perto. "Você vai estar toda marcada amanhã". Fala a morena preocupada, passando a mão pela marca já visível no pescoço de Brittany. "Desculpe".

"Isso vai mostrar que eu sou sua". Responde a loira acariciando a face da morena com um sorriso. "Pelo o que eu me lembro, não serei a única que ficará marcada". Afirma a loira levantando a mão indicando suas unhas grandes. "Pelo visto será mais visível do que as minhas".

Santana sorriu e a puxou para mais perto. Brittany estava fazendo o possível para lutar contra o peso de suas pálpebras e seu corpo que imploravam para relaxar. "S, você vai ficar chateada se eu dormir agora?". Pergunta a loira fechando os olhos e escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da morena. Brittany sentiu a morena descansar as mãos em sua costa e beijar a sua testa.

"Pode descansar B". Responde a morena encostando a bochecha na testa da loira. "Você tem que estar descansada porque amanhã não terá desculpas". Termina a morena acompanhando o riso da loira. Santana escutava a respiração de Brittany estabilizar-se aos poucos e suas feições relaxarem. A morena subiu o cobertor por seus corpos e aconchegou-se mais ao corpo de Brittany. "Bons sonhos _my sweet_".

•••

Santana rolou na cama afastando-se do corpo quente de Brittany à procura do celular que tocava insistentemente ao seu lado. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e não tinha a mínima vontade de abri-los, já que estava sendo difícil ter que levantar da cama quando ela estava tão confortável e convidativa. A loira resmunga ao seu lado e Santana resolve que o único modo de desligar o irritante aparelho é esquecendo a preguiça e procurá-lo de verdade.

A claridade a cegou por um momento, fazendo-a sentar na cama e passar a mão pelo rosto. Sentiu um ligeiro incomodo ao passar a mão pelos lábios, como se estivessem feridos. Brittany resmungou novamente ao seu lado, tampando a cabeça com o travesseiro da morena e empurrando Santana com o braço, obrigando-a desligar logo o celular.

A morena cambaleou até a poltrona que vinha o barulho e encontrou o aparelho de Brittany tocando dentro de sua bolsa. "Oi?". Atendeu a morena com a voz rouca e bocejando, voltando para a cama, jogando-se ao lado de Brittany.

"_Finalmente. Vocês morreram ou o quê?"_. Pergunta Quinn com a voz alterada.

"Já percebeu que você sempre me irrita Fabray? O que você quer?". A morena irrita-se e cobre-se com o cobertor novamente. Seus olhos fecham-se automaticamente e outro bocejo sai de sua boca.

"_Eu estou ligando para acordar você e B, porque eu sabia que vocês iriam esquecer que o grupo do coral combinou de ir aí tomar banho de piscina"_. Responde Quinn acalmando-se. _"Vocês tem uma hora até todo mundo chegar. Eu estou quase chegando para adiantá-las e..."_. Tenta terminar Quinn sendo interrompida por Santana que finaliza a chama e desliga o celular colocando-o sobre o criado mudo.

A morena vira-se para Brittany e retira o travesseiro que tampava seu rosto, aproveitando para enlaçá-la em um abraço. A loira aconchega-se nos braços da morena descansando a cabeça no tórax da mesma. Santana afaga os seus cabelos e desfruta-se da aproximação e do embriagante odor que exala da pele da loira. "Quinn está chegando daqui a pouco". Resmunga Santana contra os cabelos loiros. Brittany aperta-se contra o seu corpo e inspira profundamente, absorvendo o seu próprio cheiro na pele da morena.

"Nós não podemos desmarcar com eles?". Pergunta Brittany sonolenta. "Eu queria ficar o dia todo assim com você". Confessa a loira bocejando no final da frase e entrelaça seus dedos nos da morena por baixo do coberto.

Santana respira fundo e inclina-se para beijar a bochecha da loira, sentindo uma pequena dor ao encostar os lábios na pele clara. Brittany franze o cenho ao ouvir a exclamação da morena e resolve abrir os olhos. Seus olhos arregalam-se e seus dedos correm para os lábios da morena, passando a mão sobre o superficial corte no lábio inferior. "Oh Deus. Me desculpe S!". Pede a loira acariciando o rosto da morena com o polegar e com uma enorme culpa em seu interior. A morena levanta uma sobrancelha e leva a mão aos lábios, sentindo o auto-relevo e a ardência.

"Você está preocupada com isso?". Pergunta a morena com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Brittany abriu a boca para responder, mas não soube exatamente o que falar. Santana aproveitou e continuou. "Minha costa está toda arranhada e seu pescoço, braços e barriga estão todos roxos". Diz a morena divertida aproximando os lábios aos da loira e sugando-os, desfrutando da eletricidade e da prazerosa dor. "Acho que dessa vez nenhuma maquiagem irá tampar".

"Eu não quero escondê-las". Retruca a loira confiante perdendo-se no brilho dos olhos de Santana, retribuindo o sorriso. Brittany levanta o rosto novamente para cobrir mais uma vez os lábios da morena quando a campanhinha soa. A morena revira os olhos e encara a loira já adivinhando quem poderia ser.

"Eu atendo". Adianta a morena sugando o lábio inferior de Brittany e levantando-se da cama.

Santana ajeita o roupão em seu corpo, vestindo uma calcinha antes de descer as escadas. A morena desce as escadas apoiando-se nas paredes para não perder o equilíbrio e enquanto andava em direção a porta, pôde ouvir Brittany abrindo o chuveiro no andar de cima. Santana olha pelo olho-mágico antes de abrir a porta e ver uma Quinn entretida com o seu celular.

A morena respira fundo e abre a porta. Quinn logo desvia a sua atenção do aparelho para a morena, dando um passo para trás em choque com a aparência de Santana. Seu lábio inferior possuía um corte vertical, seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e seu pescoço possuía algumas manchas vermelhas e roxas. "Meu Deus. O que vocês fizeram ontem a noite?". Pergunta Quinn boquiaberta passando pela porta ainda encarando a morena com os olhos arregalados.

"Você ainda não viu a B". Responde a morena fechando a porta e rindo sarcasticamente da expressão chocada no rosto de Quinn. Santana caminha até a cozinha direto à cafeteira. "Que horas que está marcado?". Pergunta a morena acrescentando os ingredientes.

"Dez horas". Responde Quinn sentando-se no balcão de frente pra morena. "Faltam quarenta minutos". Quinn coloca os braços no balcão e continua encarando o lábio cortado da morena. "É sério S, você e a B tiveram uma briga ou o quê?". Pergunta a loira gesticulando.

Santana revira os olhos e coloca o café para fazer, virando-se logo em seguida para encarar Quinn. A morena leva as mãos ao cabelo prendendo-o em um coque e sentando-se de frente para Quinn. "Você já transou Fabray, sabe como que perde o controle". Responde Santana passando a mão na face cansada.

"Mas nunca fiquei assim". Retruca a loira apontando para os lábios e pescoço da morena.

"É porque você nunca transou comigo". Responde Santana com a voz debochada dando de ombros. Quinn revira os olhos e suas bochechas adquirem um tom rosado. O riso sarcástico da morena aumenta quando percebe o verdadeiro motivo de Quinn ter ficado envergonhada. "Q foi só um beijo. Você sempre vai agir assim?".

"Foi quase mais que um beijo S". Responde Quinn desviando o olhar da morena, preferindo encarar as mãos que tamborilavam por cima do balcão de mármore.

"De acordo com a minha memória só foi um beijo". Insiste a morena encarando as mãos de Quinn tamborilar mais rápido em cima do balcão.

"Pelo amor de Deus Santana, você me deitou no sofá". Completa a loira cruzando os braços e resolvendo encarar a morena com a sua voz saindo ríspida.

"Só por isso? Nós estávamos bêbadas, se estivéssemos ficado em pé, ambas cairiam". Alega Santana levantando-se e caminhando até a cafeteira que alertava o café pronto. Serviu uma xícara para Quinn e logo em seguida pegou uma para si. O café estava do jeito que Brittany gostava, doce e fraco. Fora obrigada a acostumar com café fraco, ou melhor, dizendo, fora obrigada a acostumar com muitas coisas depois de começar a morar com Brittany. Tinha mais paciência do que pensou que teria, afinal, ainda era Santana Lopez.

"Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Você que me arrastou para esse lado". Brinca a loira aceitando a xícara de café e levando-a aos lábios. Santana precisava concordar com Quinn, não deveria ter beijado Quinn na festa de comemoração do time de futebol da escola, mas Brittany estava nos braços de Artie e o sentimento de solidão misturado com a embriaguez deixou-a irracional. Fora realmente uma surpresa quando Quinn retribuiu e só depois de algum tempo que concluiu que a loira estava com ciúmes de Rachel e Finn. Não foi nada do que estava acostumada, sentiu-se completamente enjoada e arrependida. Quinn era a sua amiga e não podia usá-la desse jeito, mesmo indo contra os seus princípios. A loira não fora a única que suprira a fuga de seus ciúmes; já passaram muitas Quinns em sua vida.

"Eu só abri a porta para você e até hoje você não conseguiu sair". Responde a morena sorrindo sarcasticamente. Quinn revira os olhos novamente e acompanha o riso de Santana.

"Você e B são péssimas influências sabia?". Retruca Quinn rindo da expressão dramática de choque da morena.

"Eu e S somos o que?". Pergunta Brittany da porta da cozinha, arrancando a atenção das duas garotas sorridentes. Santana vira o corpo imediatamente, como se fosse um metal e um imã estivesse atraindo o seu corpo. A morena consegue escutar a exclamação de Quinn ao seu lado analisando o corpo de Brittany. A loira estava usando apenas um biquíni verde, realçando a sua pele clara e os hematomas roxos em seu belo corpo definido. Brittany possuía duas manchas roxas na barriga próxima ao cós da calcinha do biquíni e uma próxima ao umbigo, uma marca de uma mordida no lado esquerdo de seu pescoço e com várias formas arroxeadas ao redor. A loira secava os cabelos rebeldes com uma tolha branca e franziu o cenho quando notou os olhos de Santana acompanhar toda a extensão da pele exposta, como se nunca estivesse lhe visto desse jeito antes. _Nós transamos há algumas horas S, por favor_, retruca a loira em pensamentos.

Santana ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupava com as manchas do corpo de Brittany, a morena sentia sua boca secar com a visão da loira seminua em sua frente. Sentiu o seu ventre pulsar e imediatamente encontrou os olhos de Brittany. Santana estendeu a mão para a loira que aceitou de imediato, deixando de secar o cabelo, colocando a toalha no ombro e sentando-se no colo da morena. "Eu disse para você que B estava pior". Diz Santana virando seu corpo, junto com B para uma Quinn estática, ainda assustada com o estado da loira.

"Meu Deus". Diz finalmente Quinn balançando a cabeça negativamente encarando a loira no colo de Santana. Brittany descansava o corpo contra o de Santana que brincava com as suas mãos sobre as coxas da loira. "B, como você a deixa ela fazer isso com você? Não está dolorido?".

"Não tenho culpa se assim fica melhor". Responde a loira dando de ombros, arrancando mais uma negação de Quinn e um riso de Santana. A morena morde de leve a costa da loira e beija o local logo em seguida. "Por que a mala Quinn?". Pergunta Brittany mudando de assunto drasticamente encarando a mala ao lado dos pés de Quinn.

Santana não havia reparado no utensílio quando Quinn chegou, estava bastante irritada e sonolenta para prestar atenção nos mínimos detalhes. "Estou sem carona para a festa do Puck, então eu resolvi me trocar aqui para ir com vocês". Responde Quinn bebericando seu café novamente.

Brittany assente e dá um gole na xícara de Santana, sorrindo quando o gosto familiar toca em sua boca. "Você acertou de novo S". Encoraja a loira virando o rosto para encontrar os lábios de Santana momentaneamente. Santana a aperta contra o seu corpo mantendo os lábios juntos por mais um tempo, apenas absorvendo o seu calor.

As duas são interrompidas por Quinn levantando-se e caminhando até a pia para lavar sua xícara. Santana percorre com as pontas dos dedos a extensão da pele lisa da barriga da loira, sentindo-a arrepiar sob seu toque. "Eu vou me trocar B. Você me acompanha?". Sugere a morena arqueando uma sobrancelha sedutoramente acompanhada de um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

"Nem pensar! Vocês irão demorar e o pessoal irá chegar daqui a pouco. B, você e eu arrumaremos aqui enquanto S toma banho". Ordena Quinn virando-se para as duas encontrando olhares frios e mortais da morena. Brittany assente e levanta-se do colo de Santana, odiando ficar longe do calor que a morena estava lhe proporcionando, mas Quinn tinha razão.

"Você está sempre me atrapalhando Fabray". Resmunga Santana aproximando dos lábios de Brittany mais uma vez antes de seguir para o quarto da loira. Brittany termina de beber o café e Santana sobe as escadas com passos pesados. Aquela reunião do clube do coral veio em péssima hora; tudo o que queria era passar um tempo às sós com Brittany enquanto estavam tinham a casa só para as duas. Tinha tantas idéias na cabeça que se arrepiava apenas de imaginá-las.

A morena entrou no quarto e percebeu que Brittany havia arrumado a cama e que as roupas estavam amontoadas na cadeira ao lado da televisão. Pegou o seu biquíni dentro da gaveta do guarda-roupa que dividia com a loira e seguiu para o banheiro.

Não estava com pressa no banho, afinal, veria os seus amigos a noite e Brittany já estava sendo a anfitriã. Desligou o chuveiro, sentindo a última gota de água quente correr por seu corpo. Fechou os olhos imaginando serem as mãos de Brittany percorrendo a extensão de sua costa, passando por seu quadril, descendo por sua coxa e correndo até a sua panturrilha. _Merda_, resmungou a morena alto demais quando percebeu onde suas mãos haviam estacionado e começado à friccionar.

Secou seu corpo antes que piorasse a sua excitação, procurando vestir o seu biquíni o mais rápido possível. Olhou no espelho e sorriu com o arranhado lateral em sua costela provocado pela loira e pequenos cortes em sua costa. _Eles provavelmente irão falar pelo resto da semana_, imaginou a morena passando a mão pelos arranhados.

Desceu as escadas devagar procurando adivinhar quem já estava na casa. Conseguiu ouvir a voz de Finn, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes e Blaine. As risadas de Kurt e Brittany vieram logo em seguida. Santana franziu o cenho e desceu os últimos lances da escada. A sala e a cozinha estavam vazias e pela porta de vidro, pôde observar todos os membros, incluindo Mike e Tina, sentados nas espreguiçadeiras. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu, atraindo o olhar curioso e assustado de todos.

Quinn e Brittany eram as únicas que não estavam surpresas com os arranhados da morena. Santana encarou Brittany a sua frente, que lhe enviou um beijo soprado da piscina, sendo retribuído com um piscar de olhos da morena. Santana não conteve um riso sarcástico e caminhou até Quinn que estava sentada ao lado de Mercedes na espreguiçadeira. "Me falaram que você estaria melhor que Brittany, mas eu estou vendo a mesma coisa Santana". Falou Mercedes abaixando o óculo de sol e analisando a costela arranhada da morena. Finn, Sam, Puck, Brittany e Blaine voltaram a atenção uns nos outros dentro da piscina. Kurt, Mike e Tina juntaram-se às três.

Santana abaixou o rosto e passou a mão sobre o ferimento. "Já aconteceu coisa pior". Confessa a morena voltando a atenção nos cinco à sua frente. Todos trajavam roupa de banho, exceto por Mercedes que usava uma blusa regata e shorts. "_Man-hands_ não veio?". Pergunta a morena virando-se para Quinn que franziu o cenho em reprovação.

"Rachel teve que sair com os pais e não sabia se daria tempo de vir". Respondeu Mercedes voltando a deitar-se na espreguiçadeira e estender os braços. Mike logo se afastou do grupo e entrou na piscina. Santana olhou para Brittany que tentava correr dentro d'água atrás de Puck que estava com uma bola amarela na mão. O sorriso distraído da loira hipnotizou a morena momentaneamente.

"Você não vai entrar?". Pergunta Tina ao seu lado, acompanhando Mercedes e deitando-se na outra espreguiçadeira livre. Santana livra-se de seu devaneio e encara a asiática ao seu lado.

"Eu acho que preciso aproveitar um pouco o sol". Responde a morena pegando os óculos de Quinn sobre o chinelo da loira e colocando-o já que Quinn voltara a ler a revista que estava descansando em seu colo.

Santana acomodou-se na espreguiçadeira e fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação dos raios de sol batendo em sua pele morena. Concentrou-se na risada de Brittany para relaxar e se não fosse pelos outros conseguiria até pegar no sono. A morena conseguiu ouvir alguém sair da água e caminhar em sua direção. Talvez Puck ou Finn estivesse vindo para pedir alguma coisa. Permaneceu de olhos fechados e com as mãos repousando ao lado do corpo.

Seu corpo quase estalou em choque quando sentiu um peso em seu quadril e um líquido gélido tocar sua pele quente. Imediatamente retirou os óculos e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com uma loira encharcada sobre seu corpo, sentada em seu abdômen e balançando os cabelos para molhá-la. "Eu não queria me molhar agora B". Reclama a morena passando a mão em seu corpo para afastar as gotas d'água. Brittany aumentou o sorriso e torceu o seu cabelo em cima da barriga morena. Santana xingou quando sentiu a água gélida escorrer por seu corpo fazendo Quinn, Mercedes e Tina rir ao seu lado.

"A água está ótima S". Disse Brittany entre risos apoiando os joelhos ao lado do corpo de Santana e as mãos em sua barriga. Não se importou com os olhares de seus amigos, não estavam fazendo nada comparado às marcas deixadas em seus corpos. Talvez se não tivesse tomado três garrafas de cerveja antes de entrar na água, provavelmente estaria rubra. "Você entra comigo?".

A morena colocou as mãos na cintura de Brittany e puxou-a, fazendo-a deitar ao seu lado na espreguiçadeira. Brittany assustou a principio, mas logo se acomodou ao lado da morena, virando seu corpo para a mesma e jogando os braços em sua cintura. O corpo moreno estava ainda mais molhado e Santana já não se importava mais com isso, afinal, os lábios Brittany estava a milímetros de distância e era impossível concentrar-se em outra coisa, a não ser nos lábios finos e rosados da loira. Brittany acompanhou o olhar da morena e sorriu quando sentiu a ponta dos dedos morenos tocarem seu lábio inferior.

Santana estava hipnotizada com a imagem refletida pelos raios solar à sua frente. Todas as gotas de água que estavam impregnadas no corpo de Brittany brilhavam deixando a loira ainda mais exuberante. "Eu realmente quero cobrar a dívida agora". Sussurra Santana fracamente contra a face da loira. Brittany puxou a morena pela cintura e selou seus lábios rapidamente.

"Ainda temos o dia todo. Sem pressa S". Corta Brittany acariciando a face da morena e virando-se logo em seguida, dando a costa para Santana, que enlaçava sua cintura e descansava a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. A morena resmungou contra a pele loira e sentiu-se satisfeita quando Brittany remexeu contra o seu corpo deixando escapar o desconforto de ter Santana tão perto e não poder usufruir do contato.

"Então Santana, não me lembro de você ter toda essa energia quando a gente transava". Ironiza Puck saindo da piscina gesticulando para os hematomas no corpo da morena e sentando-se de frente para as espreguiçadeiras de Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Santana e Brittany.

"É porque você não tinha uma..."

"Opa!". Interrompe Brittany tampando a boca de Santana com a palma da mão, impedindo a morena falar mais do que necessitava. Todos já haviam entendido que o término da 'coisa' que ela e Puck tiveram fora conturbado e repleto de discussões. Qualquer coisa que o rapaz falava, a morena logo já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

"O que o Puck quis dizer Santana é que ele está surpreso tanto quanto nós com o que vocês duas fizeram; e eu já nem sei mais o que vocês fizeram". Diz Kurt sentando-se na espreguiçadeira de Mercedes.

"Por que a surpresa? Todo mundo aqui já transou". Impacienta-se a morena com a ingenuidade do grupo.

"Isso foi só o sexo ou vocês brigaram depois?". Pergunta Tina juntando-se a conversa com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Foi só sexo". Responde Brittany correndo a mão pelo braço de Santana que descansava em sua cintura. "Mais alguma pergunta?"

"Quantas vezes?". Pergunta Puck visivelmente ansioso.

"Duas". Responde Santana quando Brittany fica em silêncio. "Quase três se Brittany não tivesse dormido".

"S acha que eu sou de ferro". Corta Brittany passando a mão pela face sentindo-a quente, talvez pelo fato de estar super rubra com as confissões.

"Você precisa passar essa fórmula mágica para o Mike, Santana". Brinca Tina arrancando risadas do grupo ao seu redor.

"Eu não quero dividir o quarto com vocês em NYC". Anuncia Quinn pela primeira vez sem tirar os olhos de sua revista, que pelo visto, ou estava bastante interessante ou a loira estava desconfortável por falar de sexo entre meninas, porque Brittany e Santana sabiam como sua vida estava confusa.

"Eu quero!". Exclama Puck erguendo a mão ansiosamente. Santana cerra os olhos e apenas encara o rapaz que engole em seco e abaixa a mão.

"Não sei por que Quinn. Você já viu e ouviu muita coisa que não precisava". Adverte Santana colando mais o seu corpo ao da loira. Brittany estava apenas prestando atenção apenas na conversa por estar pela primeira vez desconfortável com o assunto.

"Ok S, acho que eles não precisam saber o que fazemos". Apressa-se Brittany encarando o grupo em sua frente. Santana engole em seco com a voz rude da loira e beija o seu pescoço, murmurando um _desculpe_. A loira sente-se derreter, não precisava ter sido tão grossa, afinal, não foi culpa da morena.

"Vocês vão não é?". Pergunta Puck espreguiçando-se após um longo minuto de silêncio, resolvendo mudar de assunto. "Eu já encomendei tudo e toda a escola foi convidada".

"Oba, toda a escola foi convidada". Resmunga Quinn irônica abaixando a revista e encarando o rapaz em sua frente. "Além de sermos humilhado na escola seremos humilhado na sua festa. Estou ansiosa". Completa a loira sentando-se e catando o óculos escuro da espreguiçadeira de Santana e Brittany.

"Isso são águas passadas Quinn. Você não acha que eles vão estar mais preocupados em beber do que prestar atenção no clube do coral?". Pergunta Sam sentando-se ao lado de Puck e encarando Quinn, que ainda mantinha a sua postura autoritária. _Ela está aprendendo muito com a anã_, sussurra Santana para Brittany fazendo a loira abrir um sorriso.

"Eu e a S vamos. Pode contar com dois convidados já". Anuncia Brittany dando de ombros encarando os dois rapazes.

"Eu e Tina também vamos". Responde Mike passando pela porta de vidro com duas garrafas de cerveja, entregando uma pra Brittany e sentando-se na espreguiçadeira de Tina. Brittany sentou-se forçando Santana sentar-se atrás de si. A loira deu um gole e sentiu o líquido gelado e amargo descer em sua garganta ascendendo as suas células e proporcionando uma sensação de leveza já conhecida. Passou a garrafa para Santana que bebeu logo em seguida.

"Q também vai". Diz Brittany virando-se para Quinn que deu de ombros e cruzou os braços no tórax.

"Não tenho muita opção".

"Até Rachel Berry vai!". Anuncia Mercedes fazendo o rosto de Quinn adquirir uma expressão mais amena. "Acho que todos irão Puck". Conclui Mercedes com um sorriso.

"Eu e Blaine vamos também". Lembra Kurt ficando em pé ao lado de Quinn e Mercedes. "E olha que por mais que os alunos do McKinley tenham tentado me rebaixar no baile, nós não importamos para o que possa acontecer ou não na festa. Será um momento para esquecer os problemas. Ouviu Santana?".

"Eu já esqueci há muito tempo". Afirma a morena dando mais um gole na garrafa antes de passá-la para Brittany novamente.

"Até a Claire vai". Diz Puck animado esfregando uma mão na outra com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ei gente! Tentei de novo postar o mais rápido possível só que cada dia chega um parente diferente aqui em casa e fica praticamente impossível ir pro computador! " Então, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, está um pouquinho grande e daqui pra frente tende a aumentar. ;x Finalmente uma NC, tentei não ser vulgar e me desculpem se estiver. Eu realmente estava inspirada nesse dia. UEHEUHEUEHEUEHU. :$ Bom, abafem os erros de português novamente. Prometo que vou procurar alguém pra betar urgente! ;) A partir do próximo capítulo teremos mais interação Faberry e uma surpresa no final! Obrigada pelos comentários mais uma vez! *-* __Espero que gostem! Bjs! __(Mais reviews lindos?) _


	6. Black Label

**_Save My Soul_**

****_CGates_

_**Chapter#6**_

"Até a Claire vai". Diz Puck animado esfregando uma mão na outra com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Santana sente o líquido agarrar em sua garganta e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Instantaneamente tenta engolir e acaba tossindo, atraindo a atenção de todos, inclusive de Brittany que acabara de virar-se e colocar as mãos no ombro da morena. Santana sente seu rosto esquentar e parece que a tosse nunca irá cessar, porque conforme tossia, mais o seu pulmão doía e sua garganta arranhava. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem e a primeira lágrima escorreu. "Respira S". Encoraja Brittany massageando os seus ombros.

A morena obedece a loira, sem perceber que prendera a respiração, e seu corpo começa a voltar ao normal. Brittany acaricia a sua face e sela os lábios logo em seguida. "Tá melhor?". Pergunta a loira suavemente ainda correndo a mão pela face morena.

"Estou. A cerveja estava gelada demais". Diz Santana com a voz fraca e tossindo pela última vez. "Acho que chega por enquanto". Completa franzindo o cenho e afastando a garrafa das mãos da loira. A morena desviou o olhar quando sentiu que ainda era o centro das atenções, inclusive de Brittany.

"Eu não sabia que cerveja se chamava Claire". Ironiza Kurt cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara pensativa. "O que está acontecendo Santana? Não é a primeira vez que você age diferente quando fala nela". Declara Kurt aproximando-se da morena e colocando as mãos em seu ombro. Brittany puxa as mãos de Santana até conseguir sua atenção.

"Nada". Responde a morena encarando Brittany procurando demonstrar sua indiferença em relação à novata. Não queria que a loira desconfiasse de sua confiança, porque Santana não tinha a coragem de fazer alguma coisa que fosse machucar Brittany.

"S, Kurt tem razão. O que está acontecendo?". Pergunta Brittany com a voz pesada e a expressão facial dura. A morena sente o seu coração falhar quando percebe que Brittany estava falando sério.

"Brittany, nós precisamos conversar". Responde a morena respirando pesadamente levantando-se da espreguiçadeira e esticando a mão para que Brittany a acompanhasse. A loira sente uma pontada de desespero e ansiedade, Santana não costumava lhe chamar pelo nome a não ser quando o assunto exigia seriedade. A loira temeu com as hipóteses que formavam em sua cabeça; várias imagens de Santana e Claire agarradas no corredor da escola, no banheiro e em vários outros lugares infestavam a sua mente aumentando a dor em seu peito.

A loira aceitou a mão e caminharam juntas para dentro da cozinha. Santana fechou a porta e virou-se para Brittany que estava encostada no balcão e com os braços cruzados. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta. Não sabia como começar, muito menos se deveria falar alguma coisa, mas seria impossível contornar o assunto agora que a havia chamado. "B, eu amo você". Começa a morena aproximando-se e procurando a mão de Brittany. "Eu confio a minha vida em você e eu gostaria que esse sentimento fosse recíproco". Continua a morena apertando a mão da loira entre as suas sem quebrar o contato visual. "Você me conhece a vida toda e sabe que quando eu falo alguma coisa eu mantenho a minha palavra até a morte".

"Onde você está querendo chegar?". Corta Brittany procurando acabar com a curiosidade, a incerteza e a dor de uma vez. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e Santana percebeu, porque logo em seguida às levou aos lábios beijando cada uma delas e acariciando-as logo em seguida.

Santana respirou fundo e aproximou-se mais de Brittany, como se precisasse da loira para manter-se firme até o final. "Claire está me provocando B e não irá parar tão cedo". Confessa a morena sentindo as palavras saírem cortadas e machucarem ambas as meninas. Não havia confessado em voz alta e dizer pela primeira vez de frente para Brittany era ainda mais doloroso. "Eu estou ignorando B. Eu juro que estou. Já pedi pra ela parar com isso porque estou com você, mas está ficando pior cada dia que passa. Eu não sei mais o que eu faço". Diz Santana rápido sem tempo para recuperar ar.

"Você está atraída por ela?". Pergunta Brittany friamente, tentando controlar os sentimentos de raiva, ciúmes e medo que explodiam dentro de si. Precisava e iria manter-se racional até o fim da conversa. Todos sabiam que Claire estava brincando com a morena, Brittany fazia-se de desentendida para não comprar discussões por mais dolorosas que fossem. Já cansara de rebater com Quinn e com os outros sobre a sua postura e estava até acostumando-se até ouvir da própria Santana.

"O quê? É claro que não B!". Exaspera Santana franzindo o cenho assustada. É claro que sentia uma atração por Claire, mas não seria isso que a faria trair a loira, porque nada se comparava ao que sentia por Brittany. "B, você sabe que eu sou apaixonada por você". Apela a morena vendo a loira virar o rosto quando tenta acariciar sua face. "B, não faz isso comigo. Acredita em mim". Pede Santana com a voz falhando e sentindo os olhos arderem.

"Por que você está me falando isso?". Pergunta a loira virando a face e encarando a morena novamente, sentindo o seu corpo despedaçar e suas pernas bambearem ao ver o sofrimento nos olhos de Santana escorrendo pela face morena.

"Porque eu quero que você saiba por mim. Porque eu quero que você saiba que independente do que ela tente na festa ou em qualquer outro lugar, nada irá funcionar. Eu amo você B. Eu sempre amarei. Você acha que eu deixaria você escapar novamente tão fácil?". Responde Santana procurando secar as lágrimas e melhorar a sua voz rouca e falha. "Eu só peço que você confie em mim".

Brittany passa a mão pela face e afasta algumas mechas do rosto. Sua respiração estava descontrolada e nada mais fazia sentido. Sabia que Santana não faria nada para lhe machucar e confiava na morena cegamente, só não confiava em Claire, afinal, não sabia até onde a ruiva iria para acabar com aquele relacionamento. Sentiu a dor lhe sufocar mais uma vez quando viu a morena abaixar a cabeça e passar a mão pelo rosto mais uma vez. Santana não tinha culpa por aquilo estar acontecendo e ter a coragem de lhe dizer provava que a morena estava tão preocupada quanto a loira.

Se existisse algum motivo para desconfiar das palavras de Santana, Brittany não o achou. A loira levou as mãos ao rosto moreno e o levantou, levando-o de encontro ao seu. Brittany sugou os lábios da morena e acariciou as suas bochechas com a ponta dos dedos. Santana segurou em sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto. As duas abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo e as línguas logo se chocaram, estremecendo ambos os corpos. Separaram-se apenas quando Brittany afastou os lábios para recuperar ar. "Você sempre terá a minha confiança S". Promete Brittany encostando as testas ainda de olhos fechados. A morena abre um sorriso e leva as mãos à costa da loira a trazendo para um novo beijo.

"Eu acho que as pombinhas fizeram as pazes, não é?". Pergunta Tina abrindo a porta de vidro fazendo as duas separaram-se e encarar a garota caminhando até a geladeira e pegando uma cerveja. "É melhor vocês irem para um quarto ou os meninos irão invadir a cozinha". Alerta Tina apontando para aporta, indicando quatro garotos com os olhos arregalados e paralisados encarando-as.

"Nós já estamos voltando". Responde Santana quando Tina assente e fecha a porta novamente. A morena vira-se para Brittany que ainda estava a alguns centímetros de distância. Suas mãos descem até a cintura novamente, sentindo a pele de Brittany quente e arrepiada, dando-se conta que ambas estavam de biquínis e que tornava tudo mais excitante e perigoso. "Estamos bem?". Pergunta cautelosamente.

A loira abre um sorriso e suga o lábio inferior da morena. "Sempre _babe_". Responde Brittany puxando Santana para mais um beijo antes de voltarem.

•••

"B, você viu onde eu guardei o meu cordão com o pingente do infinito?". Pergunta Santana da porta do banheiro, encarando a silhueta borrada de Brittany no box. A festa do Puck havia começado há mais de meia hora e ela, Brittany e Quinn ainda não haviam terminado de se arrumar. Brittany ainda estava no banho e demoraria um século para se preparar.

"Já olhou nas gavetas do guarda-roupa?". Pergunta Brittany enxaguando o cabelo.

"Ainda não". Responde a morena caminhando até o guarda-roupa e abrindo-o. Procurou na primeira gaveta e encontrou apenas os shorts de Brittany. Abriu a segunda e tinha apenas roupas para exercício físico e algumas faixas. Ao abrir a terceira gaveta e afastar algumas blusas da loira, a morena deparou-se com uma peça na qual jamais imaginou que Brittany teria em seu guarda-roupa. Santana pegou a cinta liga preta e voltou à porta do banheiro com um sorriso perverso. "O que você está fazendo com isso aqui?". Pergunta a morena levantando a peça e balançando no ar.

Brittany abre a porta do box e encara a morena com os olhos arregalados e o rosto corado. "Onde você achou isso?". Pergunta a loira encabulada quase saindo do box para tomar a peça das mãos de Santana.

"Eu estava procurando o meu cordão nas suas gavetas como você sugeriu". Responde a morena desviando os olhos da loira e encarando novamente a cinta liga. O sorriso ainda estava na face de Santana e várias idéias surgiram para àquela peça. "Você ainda não me respondeu. O que você está fazendo com uma dessas?". Pergunta a morena dramatizando uma cara triste.

"Foi uma brincadeira estúpida entre minhas primas. Guarde isso S, por favor". Responde Brittany cerrando os olhos, sentindo a face ficar ainda mais rubra quando leu os pensamentos de Santana através do seu malicioso sorriso. Tinha certeza que a morena estava vendo a loira agarrando-se com suas primas em um quarto, quando na verdade não se passou de um jogo de desafios.

"Você nem pensou em usar pra mim?". Perguntou a morena arqueando uma sobrancelha voltando a encarar Brittany.

"Eu nem lembrava que tinha ela S. Eu vou desfazer dela". Diz Brittany assustando-se quando Santana prende a peça entre os braços, como se estivesse protegendo-a. A loira não consegue conter um riso da atitude infantil da morena.

"Você só vai desfazer dela depois que usar pra mim". Assegura a morena saindo da porta do banheiro voltando para o quarto. Conseguiu ouvir a loira gargalhar ao fechar a porta do box e voltar a se banhar. Santana vasculhou o guarda-roupa procurando um lugar para esconder a cinta liga da loira, só por precaução. Revirou gavetas e prateleiras, encontrando finalmente uma caixa dizendo 'fotos'. Sabia que Brittany não iria procurar por ali e por isso mesmo se tornava o lugar perfeito.

A morena desistiu de procurar o seu cordão e analisou-se mais uma vez no espelho antes de descer para esperar Brittany e Quinn. O vestido preto sem alças caía perfeitamente colado em seu corpo até a metade de sua coxa, realçando todas as curvas bem feitas do seu corpo. Não exagerou na maquiagem e soltou o seu cabelo sobre os ombros, puxando uma franja lateral na face. Passou a mão pelo corpo ajeitando o vestido mais uma vez e saiu do quarto.

Quinn estava sentada no sofá trocando de canal distraída com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Santana reprimiu o desejo de ir até a geladeira e acompanhar Quinn na bebida, mas ela que iria dirigir e não podia exagerar antes da festa, sabendo que teria que tomar o mínimo possível. "Escolhe logo um canal Q". Resmunga Santana sentando-se ao lado de Quinn no sofá.

A loira encara a morena ao seu lado e não deixa de espantar com a beleza da mesma. Santana percebe e encara Quinn, que estava bastante atraente, com um vestido azul claro na mesma altura que o da morena, com alças finas e um decote decente. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque alto, caindo duas mechas loiras ao lado do seu rosto, destacando a maquiagem suave que usava. "Você também não está nada mau Q". Diz Santana sarcástica voltando a atenção à televisão.

"Cadê B?". Pergunta Quinn imitando a morena.

"Ainda no banho".

"Vocês estão bem?". Suaviza a loira não querendo parecer indelicada e curiosa. Estava apenas preocupada com as duas amigas.

"Bem melhor eu diria". Responde Santana cruzando os braços e sentindo sua boca secar só por estar tão perto de uma bebida e não poder usufruí-la.

"Você fez bem em conversar com ela S. Você sabe como B é". Parabeniza Quinn virando-se para a morena. "Você acha mesmo que Claire irá tão longe?".

Santana respira fundo e encara a loira. "Claire e eu somos parecidas. Ela não vai desistir até conseguir o que quer". Responde Santana afastando algumas mechas da sua face. "Quer dizer, eu já fui assim Q e você lembra isso que eu sei. Você não conhece nem a metade dos relacionamentos que eu destruí". Confessa a morena dolorosamente.

"Deu muito trabalho para vocês duas ficarem juntas S. Não vá estragar tudo agora".

"É claro que eu não vou estragar as coisas. Você esqueceu o que eu desisti por Brittany? O simples fato de ser expulsa de casa não é suficiente pra mostrar o quanto eu a amo?". Indica a morena irritada. Não estava acreditando que Quinn chegou a cogitar a idéia de que seria fraca e machucaria Brittany.

"É bom mesmo que você continue pensando assim". Confessa Quinn virando-se para a televisão novamente, arrependendo-se de ter irritado Santana.

O celular da morena tocou alertando uma nova mensagem. Santana levantou-se e caminhou até o balcão da cozinha. _"Cadê vocês?" - Kurt_. A morena revira os olhos antes de responder. _"Já estamos indo"_. Santana volta para a sala e senta-se ao lado de Quinn novamente com o celular nas mãos.

"Quem é?". Pergunta Quinn trocando de canal mais uma vez. Santana estava começando a achar que esse comportamento de Quinn era algum tipo de mania.

"Kurt. Quer saber por que estamos demorando". Responde a morena checando as horas no celular e assustando-se quando percebe que a festa já estava acontecendo há exatamente uma hora. "Eu vou subir e ver se Brittany está pronta". A morena se apressa levantando do sofá e virando-se para a escada, não preparando o seu corpo para a visão seguinte.

Brittany descia as escadas com um vestido verde com alças finas e um decote um tanto quanto indecente, realçando as marcas queimadas do biquíni. As manchas roxas haviam sido tampadas com uma base, assim como as marcas de mordidas. Seu cabelo loiro estava solto e formava cachos em seu ombro. Suas pernas bronzeadas estavam à mostra exalando a perfeição de seus músculos bem torneados.

Santana respirou apenas quando Brittany tocou sua mão timidamente e chamou por seu nome. Só então percebeu que estava com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. "B você está...". A morena tentou dizer, mas estava concentrada demais analisando as curvas de Brittany. Estava com medo de tocar em Brittany e ser apenas uma ilusão; estava difícil de acreditar que aquela imagem era real, a loira estava perfeita. Não havia palavras para descrevê-la.

"Acho que a Santana está querendo dizer que você está linda B". Elogia Quinn sarcástica desligando a televisão e caminhando até as duas, colocando a mão no ombro da morena para desperta-la de seu transe.

"Você está perfeita B". Completa Santana encarando profundamente as íris azuis. A morena engoliu em seco e levou as mãos à cintura da loira.

"Vamos indo não? Se não Kurt irá vir aqui nos buscar". Interrompe Quinn novamente puxando as duas pela mão para fora da casa. Brittany pega a bolsa da morena no cabide antes de sair e coloca no ombro após trancar a porta.

Santana ainda não havia se recuperado do choque quando chegou à casa do Puck. A música estava ensurdecedora e parecia que estava lotado pela quantidade de carros estacionados e pessoas que entravam e saiam pela porta principal da casa. Brittany verificou sua maquiagem mais uma vez antes de sair do carro para acompanhar Quinn e Santana. A loira queria impressionar a morena e todos os outros; queria deixar Santana orgulhosa por ter estar comprometida, um pensamento um tanto quanto egoísta apesar de caber perfeitamente na ocasião. A loira enfim saltou do carro e caminhou até Santana enlaçando as mãos e caminhando as três juntas para a porta principal.

"Será que _RuPaul_ já chegou?". Perguntou Santana virando-se para Quinn com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Lembrava que Quinn havia pedido para parar com os apelidos, mas foi inevitável e como não tinha como voltar atrás, aproveitou-se para desfrutar dos velhos hábitos.

"Acho que ela já está aqui. Ouvi dizer que ela viria com Kurt e Mercedes". Responde Quinn secamente desviando o olhar das duas garotas ao seu lado. Brittany apertou a mão de Santana e a morena soltou um riso. Era incrível como Quinn gostava de manter-se presa no seu 'cativeiro'. Seria tão mais fácil se ela admitisse de uma vez.

"Talvez hoje você finalmente tire o atraso Q". Provoca Santana mais uma vez rindo da face rubra de Quinn que insistia em encarar a casa à frente. Brittany acompanhou a risada da morena e piscou para a loira ao lado de Santana.

Santana girou a maçaneta da casa de Puck e logo a música alta fez sua cabeça oscilar, como se estivesse sentido-a bater contra seu corpo. Automaticamente colocou Brittany em sua frente para poderem passar pelo corredor de alunos bêbados e dançantes que estavam estagnados na porta. Quinn viera logo atrás varrendo o local com o olhar a procura do grupo do coral. A casa do Puck era realmente grande e fácil de se perder. Santana estava deixando-se guiar pela loira em seu abraço de proteção, não deixaria que nenhum aluno imundo encostasse o dedo em Brittany. Por mais que explicasse a si mesma que era idiotice, não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúmes com os olhares famintos que os jogadores de futebol encaravam Brittany quando a loira passava pelos corredores da escola ou em qualquer outro lugar.

Brittany virou na primeira porta à esquerda desviando de mais alguns alunos caindo direto na cozinha. Várias bebidas quentes estavam sobre o balcão de mármore, estava até difícil escolher qual beberia primeiro, pois estava tudo bastante atraente. Brittany desfez-se do abraço da morena e pegou dois copos de plástico, servindo a si e à Santana de Black Label, sabia que era o que Santana mais apreciava e não se importava de acompanhar a morena em sua degustação. A loira ofereceu um copo à Quinn que logo recusou, seguindo direto para a geladeira e servindo-se de mais uma garrafa de cerveja.

As três saíram pela porta lateral da cozinha encontrando de imediato o centro da festa. Em vez de uma sala com sofás e televisão, encontrava apenas um enorme aparelho de som com várias pessoas dançando no meio do cômodo. Conseguiram localizar Puck dançando, já embriagado, com uma líder de torcida morena no meio dos outros alunos. Santana segurou seu copo com uma mão e entrelaçou a de Brittany com a livre, dando um gole logo em seguida no seu whisky, sentindo-o descer queimando garganta à baixo.

"Eles estão ali". Aponta Quinn para a copa gritando por causa da música, que deveria ter uma mesa de jantar, mas havia apenas os sofás que deveriam estar na sala. Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Artie e Rachel estavam sentados rindo com copos de plástico na mão. Brittany voltou a puxar Santana e tentaram passar o mais longe possível das pessoas dançando. Quinn estava logo atrás, como se estivesse receosa de encontrar Rachel e os outros.

"Finalmente!". Exclama Kurt ao ver as três entrarem no cômodo. Por um segundo, todos ficaram boquiabertos com a vestimenta das três, principalmente de Brittany. "Meu Deus Brittany, você está linda!". Elogia Kurt analisando-a dos pés à cabeça.

"Obrigada Kurt. Você também está lindo". Responde Brittany suave. O rapaz usava uma camisa pólo preto de mangas longas com um colete cinza por cima. Blaine abriu um largo sorriso quando Kurt ficou sem graça e corou diante do elogio.

Santana observou Quinn estática ao seu lado e acompanhou o olhar da loira sobre a pequena sentada ao lado de Mercedes. Rachel estava até 'arrumada', de acordo com Santana. _Finalmente Man-Hands está usando uma roupa sem ser seus suéteres horríveis e assustadores. Até que esse vestido colado vermelho realçou seu corpo anão e não ficou tão ruim_, concluiu a morena analisando Rachel. Brittany puxou Santana para sentar-se no outro sofá ao lado de Mike e Tina, agarrando a morena pela cintura e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. "Nós perdemos alguma coisa?". Pergunta Quinn ao lado de Santana encarando o grupo à frente.

"Só Puck bêbado, assim como Finn e o resto dos alunos dando em cima do que é vivo". Responde Sam ajeitando-se no sofá ao lado de Mercedes bebendo em seu copo.

"E por que a Barbie não está brincando de casinha junto com os Kens?". Pergunta Santana ríspida e sarcástica, imitando o rapaz e bebericando a sua bebida. Precisava controlar-se para não beber como se fosse água, mesmo sendo a sua bebida favorita, hoje ela teria que levá-las para casa na volta.

"Porque eu estou com o carro do meu pai Santana". Respondeu Sam revirando os olhos retirando a chave do carro do bolso e balançando de frente pra morena. "E eu fiquei de deixar Mercedes e Rachel em casa". Completa guardando a chave e virando-se para as duas ao seu lado. Rachel assente com a cabeça e desvia o olhar, como se estivesse tendo dificuldades de olhar na direção em que Quinn estava. _Merda, não acredito que vou ter que agüentar essa frescura da anã justo hoje. Q vai ficar me devendo_, resmunga Santana pra si mesma.

"Pensei que você tinha vindo com Kurt, Rachel". Fala Brittany encarando Rachel e ajeitando-se mais no abraço de Santana que descansava o braço em torno do seu ombro. A loira consegue observar Quinn encarar Rachel à espera da resposta.

"Eu ia sim, só que Kurt iria pegar carona com Finn e eu não quero ficar sufocada com ele por meros dez minutos na noite na qual eu prometi que iria extrair os meus problemas e iria apenas relaxar e aproveitar a festa com meus amigos e...". Santana interrompe Rachel antes que morena conseguisse concluir sua resposta.

"Ok Berry. B fez uma pergunta não pediu seu testamento". Ironiza a morena bebericando mais uma vez sua bebida antes de continuar. "Você vai beber ou não? Pelo menos assim sua boca fica ocupada".

Brittany dá um tapa na perna da morena, fazendo-a levantar uma sobrancelha. "O que B? É mentira?". Pergunta Santana cinicamente para a loira. Brittany franziu o cenho demonstrando que não iria ter outra conversar com Santana sobre tratar melhor as pessoas. "OK". Suspirou a morena por fim e selou seus lábios brevemente, afastando-se e a apertando mais em seu meio abraço.

Quinn sorriu agradecida para Brittany, assim como Rachel. A loira apenas devolveu da forma mais suave e sincera que conseguia. O álcool em seu corpo estava começando a fazer efeito, mesmo que não estivesse bebido todo o conteúdo do copo, já sentia um calor emanar por seu corpo e as peças de roupa ficarem extremamente incomodas. Olhou rapidamente para Santana para certificar-se do juízo da morena. Para sua sorte estava tudo normal, nenhum sinal de tristeza ou confusão. As batidas fortes da música começavam a mostrar algumas influencias em suas ações, por exemplo, não havia percebido que estava batendo na coxa da morena de acordo com o ritmo da música.

"Por falar em coisa irritante, sem ofensas Rachel, onde seu namorado St. James foi parar?". Pergunta Kurt virando-se para Rachel ao seu lado. A pequena franze o cenho contendo uma reprovação.

"Jesse teve que resolver uns problemas familiares. Nós não somos namorados Kurt. Só porque ele me acompanhou no baile e está trabalhando com o Mr. Shue não significa que temos alguma coisa". Responde Rachel sem pegar ar entre as palavras.

"Por isso mesmo. Ele ficou de nos fazer ganhar as Nacionais e sumiu. Irresponsável". Resmunga Kurt.

"Eu concordo com você que o meu talento vem na frente, mas o que eu posso fazer?". Pergunta Rachel dando de ombros. Santana revira os olhos e encara Brittany ao seu lado. A loira lhe abre um sorriso e aproxima o rosto selando os lábios rapidamente.

"Puck e Lauren terminaram?". Pergunta Sam interrompendo a conversa de Kurt e Rachel, fazendo todos encararem o cômodo ao lado, onde um rapaz de moicano beijava uma menina no meio da pista de dança.

"Não que eu saiba". Responde Mercedes ao lado do loiro ainda encarando Puck. "Mas ela não foi na casa de Brittany hoje de manhã com ele. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa".

"Por falar nisso, esqueceram um óculos escuro ao lado da piscina". Alerta Brittany voltando sua atenção para o grupo à sua frente. "Quem foi?"

Os alunos entreolharam e balançaram o ombro. "Não é de ninguém daqui, eu acho". Responde Kurt para Brittany. "Deve ser do Puck, ele já saiu bêbado da sua casa". Termina Kurt com uma gargalhada.

"Puck nem bebeu direito". Retruca Quinn levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Você não viu nada Fabray, estava só lendo". Resmunga Santana ao seu lado terminando de beber o seu Label.

"E você estava só agarrada com B". Revida a loira cruzando os braços no tórax abrindo um meio sorriso.

"Pelo menos eu estava fazendo alguma coisa interessante". Conclui Santana fazendo Brinttany rir ao seu lado e esconder a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, depositando um beijo no local antes de afastar-se. Quinn suspirou e virou-se novamente para o grupo rindo à sua frente.

"Vocês só sabem brigar". Diz Sam irônico jogando os braços para cima.

"Q é ciumenta e fica tentando chamar minha atenção toda hora". Afirma Santana como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Quinn solta uma gargalhada sarcástica balançando a cabeça negativamente e Brittany sorri docemente.

"Nós vamos ficar sentados aqui?". Pergunta Mike impaciente ao lado de Brittany.

O grupo virou-se para o asiático e logo em seguida olharam uns aos outros. Ele estava certo, afinal era uma festa e estavam todos sentados conversando enquanto possuía uma pista de dança no cômodo ao lado. Mike e Tina foram os primeiros a levantarem, seguidos por Blaine e Kurt que caminharam atrás do casal. Brittany levantou-se rápido, como se estivesse esperando por esse chamado há tempos. "B, vai indo que eu vou pegar mais um copo". Anuncia Santana levantando-se e depositando um beijo no canto de sua boca. A loira assente com um sorriso e puxa Quinn pelo braço em direção à pista.

O resto acabou acompanhando os seis para o centro do cômodo. Puck que até agora não tinha notado a presença do grupo do coral abriu um imenso sorriso ao vê-los aproximando e juntando-se logo em seguida. A música havia mudado para um ritmo muito mais agitado e era praticamente impossível ficar sem mexer-se com tanta gente em volta. Santana encontrou uma dificuldade para passar com tanta gente pulando em sua volta e empurrando. A morena desviou-se de alguns casais e finalmente chegou ao corredor, caminhando em direção à cozinha. Reconheceu alguns alunos de escolas vizinhas e arqueou a sobrancelha tentando imaginar como que Puck conhecia tanta gente assim, a maioria é claro, eram garotas. A morena soltou um longo suspiro e caminhou até a garrafa de Label, servindo-se mais uma vez enquanto olhava as outras opções sobre a mesa. A morena surpreendeu-se quando visualizou no meio de uma das garrafas de Johnnie Walker um maço de cigarros lacrado. Algum estudante já bêbado deveria ter esquecido-o sobre a mesa e antes que desse falta a morena passou a mão no maço e na caixa de fósforos perto do fogão e caminhou para a porta que dava ao jardim dos fundos.

Seu corpo relaxou quando deu a primeira tragada deixando o maço de cigarros sobre a janela ao lado. Há tempos que não fumava e estava realmente sentindo falta desse hábito. Era relaxante e causava uma irritação agradável na garganta a cada tragada. Desde que começara a namorar Brittany, havia dado um tempo no cigarro, independente da loira não ligar para isso, seus pais ligavam. Já cansara de ouvir Brittany alertá-la sobre fumar ao seu lado por causa do cheiro que ficava nas roupas da loira. Decidiu por fim largar o cigarro, não era um vício de verdade. Levou o copo à boca e permitiu fechar os olhos e apreciar a sensação do álcool e tabaco agindo em suas células. _Oh meu Deus, eu preciso voltar a fumar_, idealizou a morena. "Fugindo da namorada?"

A morena abre os olhos assustada. Estava tão concentrada que não percebera que tinha companhia. Não precisou virar o rosto para saber com quem estava dividindo o espaço. Revirou os olhos e tragou mais uma vez. "O que você quer Blanc?". Pergunta a morena encarando as árvores à sua frente e soltando a fumaça pela boca. _Estava bom demais pra ser verdade_, retruca a si mesma.

"Tem mais um desse aí?". Pergunta Claire caminhando e ficando em pé ao seu lado.

"Não". Responde secamente ainda sem encarar a ruiva ao seu lado. "Já pode ir". Completa tomando mais um gole do seu whisky. Claire ri ao seu lado atraindo a sua curiosidade. A morena vira o rosto e concentra-se para não deixar-se levar pelo corpo da ruiva, que estava coberto por uma calça de couro preta colada, com botas longas até o joelho e uma bata cinza sem mangas. A única maquiagem que possuía em seu rosto era um batom vermelho em seus lábios e um contorno forte preto ao redor dos olhos. Santana engoliu em seco e respirou profundamente.

"Fiquei sabendo que teve uma festinha na casa da sua namorada. Por que não fui convidada?". Pergunta Claire fazendo uma careta de tristeza. Santana voltou a encarar as árvores à frente e soltou um riso sarcástico, era realmente surpreende como Claire conseguia ser tão insuportável e incoerente.

"Você também não quer ser convidada a assistir eu e Brittany fazendo sexo?". Pergunta a morena impaciente jogando o que restara do cigarro no chão e pisando. Santana passa a mão na face afastando algumas mechas de cabelo e vira-se para a ruiva novamente.

"Seria melhor se Brittany assistisse eu e você fazendo sexo não?". Devolve Claire com um sorriso inconveniente.

"Olha só Blanc, quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que não vai acontecer nada?". Exalta a morena, perdendo o resto da paciência que lhe restara. "Caralho! Tem um monte de garotas na escola e aqui, por que está enchendo o meu saco?". Continua a morena aproximando-se ameaçadoramente da ruiva. Claire permanece intacta e Santana percebe que a ruiva desviou os olhos para os seus lábios e tratou de afastar um passo antes que cometesse alguma besteira.

"O que vai mudar na sua vida se você trair a Brittany? Pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, você nunca foi fiel, muito menos a sua namorada. Talvez ela seja mais versátil do que você. Conversarei com ela". Provoca a ruiva arqueando uma sobrancelha e dando um passo na direção da morena.

Santana sente seu sangue ferver e não sabe se é o álcool ou ódio das palavras da ruiva. "Escute aqui Blanc, não ouse abrir essa sua boca imunda para falar de Brittany, muito menos pense em se aproximar dela". Ameaça Santana cerrando os olhos e apertando as mãos. Seus batimentos estavam à mil e sua mente explodindo, não deixaria que o nome de Brittany circulasse desnecessariamente, ainda mais quem ousasse falar fosse Claire. Brittany não tinha nada a ver com àquela conversa e deixaria de fora enquanto conseguisse. Tinha que resolver seus problemas sozinha. "Se você mencionar o nome dela mais uma vez...".

"Você vai fazer o que Lopez? Me bater ou me agarrar?". Interrompe Claire aproximando-se mais da morena, ficando apenas a centímetros de distância. Santana procurou respirar devagar para não deixar-se embriagar pelo perfume da ruiva. Seus olhos procuravam manter o contato visual, mas Claire insistia por fixar os olhos em seus lábios fazendo o clima ao redor das duas estava ficando realmente tenso. A morena conseguia sentir o hálito quente e a respiração pesada de Claire contra a sua face entorpecendo os seus sentidos. _Ela está muito perto_, alerta a morena pra si mesma.

"Está avisada". Completa Santana engolindo seco e mantendo a postura rígida. A morena observou a ruiva tentar aproximar-se mais e antes que fosse tarde, deu um passo para o lado e caminhou para a porta, empurrando o ombro da ruiva com o seu ao passar. Bateu a porta ao adentrar na casa novamente e caminhou de volta para a sala onde os outros membros do coral estavam dançando. Suas mãos estavam levemente tremulas, dificultando segurar o copo em sua mão, assim como suas pernas que agiam automaticamente e o pior, àquela discussão a havia aquecido de um modo que se recusava a acreditar. Parou na porta do cômodo e deu um grande gole em seu whisky,como se estivesse recuperando coragem para encarar Brittany após a conturbada conversa que tivera com Claire. Não contaria agora para a loira porque já estava imaginando como formaria um clima desagradável e seriam obrigadas a ir embora. Não havia feito nada de errado e não deixaria que isso atrapalhasse sua noite.

Santana correu os olhos pelo grupo de pessoas à sua frente e encontrou Brittany dançando junto com Puck e os outros alunos. A morena segurou o copo fortemente em sua mão e caminhou na direção da loira, surpreendendo-a com um abraço surpresa pela costa. Brittany virou-se assustada já com um sorriso na face, retribuindo o abraço da morena. Santana virou o copo antes que o derrubasse e desperdiçasse o líquido sagrado, jogando- logo em seguida no chão. Sua cabeça girou e se Brittany não tivesse agarrada ao seu corpo tinha certeza que teria desmoronado. O álcool começou a agir mais intensamente, fazendo-a dançar colada a Brittany, que esfregava em seu corpo sensualmente, aumentando o calor que já estava presente em seu corpo. A morena sentiu a loira passear com a mão pela lateral de seu corpo, fazendo o seu vestido levantar um pouco. Santana soltou um sorriso e Brittany apenas respondeu subindo a mão pelo seu abdômen.

"O que você está fazendo B?". Pergunta Santana com a boca colada ao lóbulo da orelha da loira, sugando-o logo em seguida. Brittany solta um gemido baixo contra o pescoço de Santana e afasta a face para encarar a morena com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

"Eu estou dançando S". Responde genuinamente arrancando um riso da morena. Santana desceu as mãos pela costa da loira e descansa-as em sua cintura. Brittany afasta-se um pouco apenas para virar o seu corpo contra o da morena, dando-lhe a costa. Santana a enlaça em um novo abraço e descansa a cabeça em seu ombro, correndo as mãos por seu abdômen. Brittany movimenta-se contra o corpo da morena, enlouquecendo-a. Santana estava controlando o desejo em seu corpo devido a quantidade de álcool ingerida e as provocações de Brittany, mas estava realmente difícil. Já estava sentindo seu ventre pulsar e não conteve um gemido quando ouviu o mesmo sair dos lábios da loira quando a morena desceu as mãos para o meio de suas pernas.

"Vem no banheiro comigo S". Corta Brittany fracamente antes que as pessoas ao seu redor percebessem o que estava acontecendo. A loira agarrou a mão da morena enquanto sentia o seu corpo arder em chamas e pequenos tremores correrem em suas pernas. Isso sempre acontecia quando bebia, perdia o controle das suas ações e agia de acordo com a sua vontade, e esse era um dos motivos de não beber quando se encontrava em uma festa com conhecidos. Estava segurando-se para não fazer a besteira de levantar o vestido enquanto dançava com Santana, caso contrário a morena entraria em choque, assim como os demais presentes.

Santana estava sendo puxada praticamente pela escada. Tropeçaram várias vezes enquanto subiam os degraus para o banheiro. Para variar, aquele andar também estava lotado de alunos, agarrando-se principalmente. A loira empurrou a porta do banheiro, que estava entreaberta, com Santana logo atrás e a trancou virando-se para a morena. Santana cessou o espaço existente empurrando Brittany para a parede mais próxima, colando seus lábios urgentemente. A loira levantou uma das pernas e rodeou a cintura da morena, trazendo-a para mais perto possível. Santana segurou a coxa da loira e com a outra mão levantou o seu vestido rapidamente, arrancando um gemido rouco de Brittany ao sugar sua língua e afastar ao mesmo tempo sua peça intima já ensopada, penetrando-a com dois dedos sem cerimônia. Brittany intensificou o beijo, passando a língua no céu da boca da morena, conforme Santana movimentava-se dentro de ti. Suas mãos estavam fixas na nuca da morena em busca de sustentação. A morena afastou os lábios e levou-os ao pescoço da loira, correndo a língua pelo local, sentindo o gosto da loira na ponta da língua. Brittany apoiou a testa em seu ombro e arfou alto quando a morena acrescentou mais um dedo e a estimulou por fora.

Santana sentiu que Brittany estava muito perto de atingir um orgasmo e beijou sua bochecha tentando juntar seus lábios novamente, na tentativa de diminuir o som que sairia de seus lábios quando a loira atingisse o ápice. Brittany sentiu os tremores em seu corpo aumentarem e apertou os olhos fortemente, levantando a cabeça logo em seguida deixando-se cobrir pelos lábios da morena. Santana enlaçou suas línguas e sentiu o corpo de Brittany começar a pesar e tratou de apressar-se, movimentando-se mais rápido, até sentir os dentes de Brittany prenderem forte em seu lábio inferior e um gemido rouco e abafado ecoar de sua garganta. A morena sente um líquido escorrer por seus dedos e logo se trata de retirá-los de dentro da loira.

As respirações de ambas estavam pesadas e cortantes. Brittany tinha a testa apoiada contra a da morena e os olhos fechados, assim como Santana. Sua perna soltou a cintura da morena procurando uma maior sustentação fazendo Santana sorrir e correr a língua pelos lábios da loira. Brittany abre os olhos e suga a língua da morena, fazendo-a pressionar mais os seus corpos contra a parede. "Você tem duas dívidas a me pagar". Diz Santana com a voz falhando, segurando com as duas mãos a cintura da loira e selando seus lábios rapidamente. Brittany arqueia uma sobrancelha e apóia as mãos na costa da morena.

"Você está muito exigente ultimamente...". Resmunga a loira sorrindo para os lábios de Santana.

"Eu posso aumentar o número se você quiser". Provoca Santana depositando alguns beijos no pescoço de Brittany voltando a lhe encarar logo em seguida. "Ah! Eu acabei de lembrar que você não é de ferro". Diz Santana com um sorriso torto nos lábios repassando a fala da loira de mais cedo nas espreguiçadeiras.

"Você também não é". Retruca Brittany descendo as mãos até a barra do vestido de Santana. "Você quer que eu te _prove_?". Pergunta a loira destacando a última palavra, arrancando um riso na morena devido o duplo sentido. Brittany corre a mão pela costa da morena por baixo do vestido levantando-o propositalmente, enquanto seus lábios corriam pela pele exposta do pescoço moreno.

As duas são interrompidas quando alguém resolve bater na porta e gritar do lado de fora. Santana xinga alto e Brittany afasta o rosto do pescoço da morena. Santana tenta voltar a concentrar-se na loira novamente, mas a pessoa insiste em bater na porta. Brittany retira a mão da costa de Santana e as colocam em sua face, forçando um contato visual. "Em casa terminamos". Diz Brittany aproximando os lábios mais uma vez, deixando a língua de Santana 'brincar' com a sua.

A morena destranca a porta depois de ambas terem arrumado as roupas e depara-se com uma fila grande de pessoas esperando o banheiro ser liberado. Brittany sente o seu rosto esquentar de constrangimento e encara o chão enquanto Santana a puxa pela mão.

Estavam quase chegando à sala quando Quinn aparece em fúrias em sua frente ajudando a carregar Rachel junto com Mercedes. "Onde vocês estavam?". Pergunta Quinn gritando para Santana. "Quando você precisa fazer alguma coisa você some, não é Lopez?". Continua Quinn com o interrogatório enquanto Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas não preparada para aquele tipo de recepção.

"O que aconteceu Q?". Pergunta Brittany tentando acalmar a loira e dando espaço para que Mercedes e Quinn passassem com Rachel, que aparentemente estava bêbada e resmungava que estava bem e que podia muito bem andar. Brittany logo puxou Santana para que seguissem Quinn.

"Essa maldita festa aconteceu". Responde Quinn ao passar pela porta principal. "Cadê a chave do carro?". Pergunta a loira virando o rosto para Santana. A morena olha para Brittany que balançou a cabeça, pedindo para a morena não alarmar, e depois voltou o olhar para Quinn novamente; teria que voltar para pegar sua bolsa. Mercedes, por sorte, havia recolhido seu pertence antes de carregar Rachel e passou para a morena. Santana retirou as chaves do carro e entregou para Brittany. Não havia bebido bastante, mas não estava em condições para dirigir, sua visão estava um pouco turva e seus reflexos não estavam cem por cento.

Brittany ajudou Mercedes e Quinn colocar Rachel no banco de trás e logo em seguida virou-se para a negra. "Mercedes o que está acontecendo?". Pergunta Brittany cruzando os braços no tórax e esperando a resposta.

"Quinn explica depois, eu preciso voltar lá pra dentro antes que as coisas piorem". Responde Mercedes apressada dando um pequeno abraço de despida na loira e voltando às pressas para a casa do Puck. Brittany entra no carro e olha para o banco de trás. Rachel estava com os olhos fechados apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Quinn. Brittany olhou para Quinn que afagava os cabelos castanhos e murmurava alguma coisa no ouvido da pequena. A loira sentiu a mão de Santana acariciar sua coxa, chamando sua atenção para que pudessem seguir. Brittany assentiu e ligou o carro.

Não demoraram a chegar em casa e Brittany logo correu para ajudar Quinn a carregar Rachel. As duas colocaram a pequena, que já dormia deitada no sofá, ajeitando as almofadas em seu pescoço e retirando os saltos altos. Santana, Quinn e Brittany caminharam até a cozinha para não acordarem Rachel quando começassem as explicações. Santana sentou-se no banco de frente pro balcão e puxou Brittany para o seu colo enquanto Quinn sentava-se no banco em frente. "Você vai nos contar o que aconteceu agora Fabray ou vai gritar comigo de novo?". Pergunta Santana.

Quinn apóia os cotovelos no balcão e abaixa a cabeça, ainda visivelmente irritada. _Odeio quando a Fabray bebe,_ Santana retruca pra si mesma analisando a expressão frustrada no rosto de Quinn. "Stan, um dos jogadores de futebol, tentou agarrar Rachel à força aproveitando que ela estava bêbada e eu entrei na frente". Solta Quinn levantando o rosto e acariciando as têmporas com os dedos. Brittany estende o braço até tocar o ombro da loira acolhendo-a. "E quando eu fui perceber o que estava fazendo Rachel já estava nos braços de outro tentando se afastar". Quinn respira fundo antes de continuar e encarar as duas à sua frente. "Eu agi por instinto e empurrei eles até Mercedes e outros perceberem o que estava acontecendo e me ajudarem".

Santana sente um aperto de culpa. Sempre soube que faria qualquer coisa para defender qualquer um do clube do coral, até mesmo Rachel, e quando mais precisou de ti ela estava ausente. Podia sentir o remorso de Quinn perfurar seu corpo e odiou-se por isso. "Q eu...". Tentou a morena engolindo seco quando Quinn lhe encarou.

"Que seja Santana". Retruca Quinn dando de ombros e abaixando a cabeça novamente. "Me Desculpe B, nem perguntei se ela podia dormir aqui".

"Não se preocupe com isso Q. Ela pode ficar quanto tempo precisar". Apressa-se Brittany tocando o ombro de Quinn novamente que dessa vez lhe abre um sorriso sincero. "Você quer ajudar pra subir com ela para o quarto?". Pergunta Brittany solidaria.

Quinn assente e levanta-se, seguindo de Brittany que se levanta do colo da morena e caminha até a sala. "Quando eu for útil só falar". Alerta Santana levantando-se e caminhando atrás das duas, que passavam os braços de Rachel por ambos os ombros e seguiam em direção à escada. A morena sobe as escadas logo atrás, abrindo a porta do quarto de Brittany e jogando sua bolsa em cima da cômoda. Retira o seu vestido, dobrando-o e colocando sobre a cadeira e vestindo apenas uma blusa de Brittany, estava exausta demais para procurar a sua roupa de dormir. A morena jogou-se na cama e entrou debaixo dos cobertores, virando de costa para a porta do quarto. Sua cabeça estava começando a latejar e suas vistas ficarem mais pesadas. Ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se e Brittany a fechar logo em seguida. A morena conseguiu ouvir Brittany se desfazer do vestido e precisou ser forte para não virar o rosto para apreciar o corpo da loira. A cama logo afundou e a morena sentiu braços rodearem a sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto. "Eu sei que você não tá dormindo". Sussurra Brittany colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu estava". Retruca Santana de olhos fechados, sentindo que a loira estava usando também apenas uma camisa e que suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas por baixo da coberta. A morena suspirou e virou-se no abraço de Brittany.

"Ela não está brava com você". Afirma Brittany conseguindo encarar os olhos da morena na escuridão do quarto. A loira leva sua mão à face da morena acariciando-a quando escuta um suspiro escapar dos lábios de Santana mais uma vez. "Ela só está chateada por isso ter acontecido com Rachel". Continua a loira esfregando o seu nariz no da morena. "Eu também ficaria assim se acontecesse alguma coisa com você".

Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso e encostou a sua testa na da loira. "Eu não sabia que Brittany Susan Pierce era ciumenta". Brinca Santana roçando os lábios no da loira lenta e tentadoramente.

"Eu tenho medo de te perder S". Confessa Brittany com a voz carregada e dolorosa, fazendo Santana parar de correr com os lábios sobre os seus e lhe encarar séria. A morena leva uma das mãos à face da loira e a acaricia.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar B. Eu não saberia viver sem você". Reforça a morena passando os dedos pelos contornos da face da loira. "Você é tudo pra mim". Completa Santana repousando a mão em seu pescoço e cobrindo seus lábios. A loira arfa quando suas línguas se tocam e a morena aprofunda o beijo. Brittany é a primeira que quebra o contato quando sente o seu corpo exalar cansaço.

"Eu amo você". Sussurra Brittany descansando o rosto no colo da morena. Santana enlaça o seu corpo em um abraço e lhe beija a testa. As duas enfim rendem-se ao sono.

•••

"Meninas acordem, por favor, eu preciso falar com vocês".

Santana sente o corpo de Brittany afastar-se do seu e rapidamente coloca as mãos em sua cintura tentando trazê-la para perto novamente. A loira coloca as mãos sobre as suas e as afastam, sentando-se na cama. Santana resmunga e tenta abrir os olhos, mas a dor de cabeça e o enjôo eram fortes o bastante para impedi-la. "B, meu Deus eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida". Santana escuta a voz rouca de Quinn dentro do quarto e sente a cama afundar. A loira não tinha o costume de invadir a sua privacidade e a de Brittany, muito menos quando era pela manhã. A morena vira e tenta abrir os olhos mais uma vez e os mantêm cerrados até acostumar-se com a claridade do quarto. Santana consegue observar as duas loiras sentadas à sua frente e como suspeitara Brittany havia vestido apenas uma camisa enquanto Quinn vestia um short curto das Cherrios e uma blusa longa.

"O que houve Q?". Pergunta Brittany com a voz sonolenta tentando abaixar o volume do seu cabelo com as mãos após soltar um longo bocejo. Santana pega o despertador ao seu lado e quase grita quando o observa marcando sete e dez da manhã.

"Porra Quinn, vai dormir". Exclama Santana devolvendo o despertador e levando as mãos à cintura de Brittany tentando trazê-la para perto e sendo impedida novamente.

"Eu transei com a Berry".

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oi de novo pessoas lindas! *-* Procurei postar o mais rápido possível novamente, porque eu só tenho essa semana e a próxima de férias e quando voltar às aulas as atualizações serão semanalmente! =/ Sinto muito, mas é impossível escrever e postar durante a semana. Por isso, tentarei adiantar o máximo. ;) Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos reviews lindos. *-* Fico feliz em saber que vocês ficam ansiosas (os (?)) para as atualizações! Isso me motiva a escrever e a postar muito mais rápido! Então, na hora de escrever sobre a festa eu demorei um século. Apaguei várias vezes e ainda não contentei do jeito que ficou, mas postei. ;x Esse capítulo era necessário para os próximos. Capítulo sete repleto de drama e algumas cenas violentas. Preparem-se! ;) Imensos bjs! (Comentários?) *-* _


	7. Scar On Chin

**_Save My Soul_**

****_CGates_

_**Chapter#7**_

Santana mal escutou o estalo que sua cabeça e pescoço fizeram quando levantou apressadamente o seu corpo pesado e cansado da cama. "Mas que diabos Fabray?". Pergunta a morena colocando a mão na cabeça e fechando os olhos quando sentiu todo o quarto à sua volta girar.

Brittany não estava menos assustada que Santana, afinal, o que Quinn acabara de dizer não era uma coisa fácil de aceitar e acreditar, porque Quinn e Rachel sempre mantiveram uma relação difícil, com xingamentos e humilhações, e após um simples porre as duas acabam pulando todas as etapas de reconciliação. "Espera Q, o que você disse?". Pergunta a loira boquiaberta tentando organizar os pensamentos.

"Eu sei. Eu fui fraca e estou me sentindo horrível. Pelo amor de Deus ela estava bêbada". Responde Quinn escondendo o rosto nas mãos e deixando um soluço escapar de sua boca. "Eu esperei tanto por isso que não consegui me controlar". Continua a loira com a voz embargada. Brittany engole em seco e sente que sua cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento. Quinn nunca havia admitido gostar de Rachel e agora ela falava como se fosse o mais óbvio, apesar de ser.

"Calma Q. Me conte o que aconteceu". Tenta Brittany passando uma mão pela costa da loira procurando acalmá-la. Quinn aproxima-se da loira e encosta a cabeça em seu ombro e Brittany aproveita para afagar seus cabelos loiros.

Santana abre os olhos novamente e observa as duas loiras abraçadas em sua frente. Sua cabeça volta a latejar e vê-se obrigada a sentar na cama. Com a visão um pouco turva, a morena levanta-se e caminha à frente das duas sentadas. Brittany levanta os olhos e encara o estado deplorável de sua namorada. A morena estava com os olhos vermelhos e grandes olheiras, seu cabelo estava desalinhado e sua blusa amarrotada. Estava mais que claro que Santana acordara de ressaca.

"Depois que você saiu do quarto eu me sentei na cama e Rachel acordou quando a cama afundou". Começa Quinn deixando-se abraçar por Brittany e enterrando mais o rosto em seu ombro. "Ela me agradeceu por ter ajudado e tentou sentar para me dar um abraço". Continua a loira dando um soluço. "Só que ela perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou encostando os lábios nos meus"

Santana não sabia mais se sua cabeça estava girando por causa do Label da noite passa ou se era por ter deixado sua mente fluir e imaginar Quinn e Berry transando no quarto ao lado. Seu estômago revirou e precisou colocar a mão na boca caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Brittany levantou os olhos lhe encarando e franziu o cenho lhe reprovando.

"E de repente eu retribui e uma coisa leva a outra e...". Tentou Quinn deixando a frase morrer em seus lábios. Brittany sentia as lágrimas quentes da loira molhar o seu ombro e ainda estava confusa porque Quinn estava chorando, era tudo o que ela sempre quis e por que o arrependimento? "B, eu tirei a virgindade dela e ela não se lembra". Completa Quinn fazendo Brittany finalmente compreende porque a loira estava se martirizando tanto.

"Tem certeza Quinn?". Pergunta Brittany apreensiva sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Nunca havia passado por uma situação daquela e Santana fazendo caretas em sua frente não estava ajudando em nada.

Quinn assente e levanta o rosto para encarar Brittany. "Ela acordou há quinze minutos e me perguntou onde estavam suas roupas e o que tinha acontecido". Brittany acaricia o rosto da amiga antes de colocá-lo em seu ombro novamente. "Eu não consegui falar a verdade e inventei uma desculpa".

"Onde ela está? Quer que eu vá conversar com ela?". Pergunta Brittany docemente levantando o rosto para Santana curvando os olhos em súplica. A morena dá de ombros sem realmente saber o que fazer. Por mais que quisesse bater a cabeça de Berry contra a parede várias vezes até a pequena lembrar, sabia que isso pioraria para Quinn.

"Ela foi embora. Disse que seus pais poderiam estar preocupados". Responde Quinn tentando controlar a respiração. "Não há nada que deva ser feito". Completa a loira com a voz dolorosamente rouca e baixa.

"Olha Q, por que você não vai tomar um banho para relaxar enquanto eu e a S preparamos o café?". Sugere Brittany levantando o rosto da loira e sorrindo, afastando algumas mechas que estavam grudadas na face molhada de lágrimas. Mesmo sendo uma maneira rude e antiética fugir do assunto, Brittany sabia que se fossem escutar tudo o que tinha, as meninas não sairiam do quarto e aumentaria o sofrimento de Quinn. "O que você me diz?"

Para a surpresa de Santana e Brittany, Quinn assente com um fraco sorriso e caminha para fora do quarto silenciosamente. Brittany solta um longo suspiro quando a porta se fecha e estende a mão para Santana, erguendo e prendendo-se em seus braços. A morena dá um beijo em seu pescoço antes de afastar o rosto para encarar as íris azuis. "Eu estou de ressaca, B". Sussurra Santana com os olhos cerrados arrancando um riso de Brittany. "Você vai ter que cuidar de mim". Completa a morena curvando os lábios e abrindo um sorriso torto.

"Eu não consigo lidar com duas ao mesmo tempo S". Responde a loira dando um beijo no canto dos lábios da morena. "Ninguém mandou você beber ontem se era pra você trazer o carro". Repreende Brittany descendo as mãos da nuca da morena e deixando-as em sua costa. Santana repete o movimento, deixando suas mãos na cintura da loira.

"Você não parecia ter achado ruim ontem no banheiro". Devolve Santana arqueando uma sobrancelha e deixando um riso escapar quando as bochechas de Brittany adquirem uma coloração avermelhada. A morena aproveita e captura os lábios da loira rapidamente, sugando e mordendo-os.

Brittany deixa um gemido baixo escapar de seus lábios e sente Santana vibrar contra o seu corpo tentando iniciar um beijo. A loira sela os lábios rapidamente e afasta-se da morena com certa dificuldade devido o aconchegante calor que exalava de sua pele. "Vamos S. Q está precisando da nossa companhia". Anuncia a loira entrelaçando suas mãos e puxando a morena para fora do quarto.

"Mas B...". Resmunga Santana descendo logo atrás da loira. Brittany vira o rosto e encara a morena com uma expressão pesada e séria, fazendo Santana revirar os olhos e suspirar alto. A loira solta as mãos assim que chegam na cozinha para começar a preparar o café enquanto Santana colocava a tolha e os alimentos sobre a mesa. A morena senta-se em um banco de frente pro balcão e massageia as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. "Nunca mais vou beber". Suspira fechando os olhos e tentando dissipar o enjôo.

"Bebe isso S". Diz Brittany envolvendo Santana em um abraço pela costa e depositando um copo com água e comprimido em sua frente. A morena abre os olhos e assente, pegando o comprimido e virando o copo enquanto Brittany descansava o rosto próximo ao seu pescoço. Santana deposita o copo sobre balcão novamente e puxa Brittany, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo e descansar os braços em seus ombros.

"Voltou a me tratar bem?". Pergunta a morena arqueando uma sobrancelha e abrindo um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Suas mãos descem pela costa da loira até sua cintura e roça os dedos no tecido de sua calcinha. Brittany cerra os olhos e coloca as mãos da morena em sua costa novamente.

"Eu não deixei de te tratar bem". Responde a loira aproximando a face e puxando o lábio inferior da morena com os dentes. Santana passa a ponta da língua sobre o lábio inferior e sorri quando observa Brittany acompanhando fielmente o percurso de sua língua.

"Deixou sim. Você recusou cuidar de mim". Insiste a morena aproximando a face da loira e mordendo de leve a sua bochecha, sentindo Brittany tremer em seu corpo. "É mentira?". Pergunta a morena mordendo novamente a bochecha da loira e afastando-se para analisar sua face.

"S, você sabe que Q está precisando de um ombro agora...". Tenta Brittany fracamente, como se estivesse tentando provar a si mesma em vez da morena a sua frente. A loira respira fundo quando começa a sentir sua pele queimar sob os dedos de Santana que percorrem a sua pele por baixo da blusa. "É sério S". Sua voz sai tremula e tenta mais uma vez conter seus desejos, forçando seus olhos a ficarem abertos e sua respiração controlada.

A morena ri mais uma vez e retira as mãos debaixo da blusa de Brittany e as posicionam em sua cintura, porque sabia que Brittany estava certa; Quinn precisava delas no momento e mesmo isso lhe irritando profundamente, ficaria e escutaria tudo o que a loira tivesse pra dizer, afinal, Quinn era sua melhor amiga e era sua obrigação retribuir todas as vezes que a loira esteve ao seu lado. "Ok". Responde finalmente encarando Brittany. A loira abre um sorriso suave na face, agradecendo pela paciência e compreensão.

"Talvez tenha sido melhor a Rachel ter esquecido". Comenta Brittany fazendo movimentos circulares na nuca da morena.

"Berry não esqueceu B, ela só está fingindo". Anuncia Santana apreciando a surpresa na face da loira. A história que Quinn havia contato sobre Berry ter esquecido a noite que passaram era totalmente absurda e não conseguia acreditar que Quinn havia acreditado. É claro que Berry não esqueceu e só achou um modo fácil e rápido para fugir da situação, porque a morena sabia que as duas não possuíam maturidade o suficiente para se assumirem.

"Mas S, a Q disse que tinha certeza que ela não lembrava por causa das perguntas de Rachel". Retruca Brittany ainda visivelmente confusa e surpresa. Precisava admitir que era realmente intrigante como Rachel conseguira esquecer tão facilmente, mas não impossível, afinal, era comum para a loira esquecer de coisas quando bebia e agradecia que Santana sempre estava ao seu lado para poder observá-la e não deixar nada de ruim acontecer.

"Ela só falou isso para fugir da situação B. Você realmente acha que ela não está sentindo dores no corpo depois de ter perdido o 'Grande V'?". Pergunta Santana arqueando uma sobrancelha e curvando os lábios em um sorriso perverso.

"Não sei. Cada pessoa é diferente. Talvez ela ainda não percebeu". Responde Brittany dando de ombros e franzido o cenho conforme o sorriso nos lábios da morena aumentava.

"Eu lembro que você ficou reclamando o dia todo". Provoca Santana descendo as mãos novamente para a peça íntima da loira. A morena observa a loira corar levemente e abrir um sorriso tímido.

"Você também reclamou S". Responde Brittany mordendo o lábio inferior. Santana sente um frio percorrer a espinha quando se lembra de sua primeira vez, que acabou sendo a de Brittany também. Ambas possuíam quinze anos quando decidiram explorar mais do que beijos. Santana naquela época já havia visto alguns vídeos e alguns comentários sobre sexo entre garotas e por mais tentasse esconder, sentia um desejo incomum pela loira e já que tinham o costume de beijarem escondido, por que não fazer outras coisas escondidas também? Não planejaram e muito menos conversaram sobre o assunto, porque toda vez que tentava, a morena sentia que seu coração ia sair de seu corpo. Brittany deu o primeiro passo chamando-a para passar a noite, já que seus pais precisavam resolver um caso em uma cidade vizinha e ela estava com o medo de ficar sozinha. A morena sentiu seu corpo travar quando o beijo intensificou-se enquanto as duas estavam deitadas na cama prestes a dormir. Ambas estavam nervosas conforme tiravam a roupa uma da outra e os toques iam ficando mais ousados e quentes. Santana sentiu-se péssima quando tudo terminou e soube que não teria coragem para falar em voz alta a confirmação de seus temores, porque àquele foi o primeiro momento de sua vida que percebeu que estava apaixonada por Brittany.

"Você lembrou não é?". Pergunta Brittany após alguns minutos de silêncio observando os olhos da morena perder-se em seu rosto. A loira acaricia a face morena conseguindo finalmente a atenção de Santana que aperta as mãos em sua cintura e lhe sorri.

"Àquela noite eu tive certeza que amava você". Confessa a morena subindo as mãos pelo corpo da loira, chegando a sua nuca e a trazendo para mais perto. Santana observa um sorriso formar-se no rosto da loira e instintivamente acaba respondendo-o. Seus lábios percorrem os da loira lentamente arrancando um suspiro ansioso da mesma. A morena sente a língua de Brittany forçar para um contato e acaba cedendo, deixando escapar um suspiro quando as línguas se tocam. Santana sente as pernas da loira rodearem seu corpo e as mãos acariciarem a pele de sua barriga por baixo da blusa.

"Amava? No passado?". Pergunta Brittany quebrando o contato dos lábios e sugando o queixo da morena. A loira arqueia uma sobrancelha quando a morena abre os olhos surpresa e abre um sorriso.

"Você tem me decepcionado bastante ultimamente". Responde a morena fechando os olhos quando a loira começa a morder sua bochecha. "Por exemplo, até hoje eu não pude cobrar sua dívida". Completa Santana com um suspiro quando sente os lábios da loira descer para o seu pescoço.

"Então eu posso parar com isso". Provoca Brittany afastando os lábios do pescoço da morena e encarando sua face. "Você não me ama mais". Completa forçando uma expressão dramaticamente triste.

"Será que vocês duas poderiam no mínimo vestir um short?". Pergunta Quinn passando pela porta da cozinha até a cafeteira, servindo-se de uma xícara de café e sentando-se na mesa para o desjejum.

"Não há nada que você nunca tenha visto aqui Fabray". Alega a morena sarcasticamente sentindo Brittany levantar-se e caminhar até a cafeteira para acompanhar Quinn. "Eu espero por vocês na sala". Completa Santana levantando-se antes que seu estômago resolve-se agir com os odores de comida que começavam a inundar o cômodo.

"Como você está Q?". Pergunta Brittany suavemente sentando-se ao lado de Quinn aproveitando que Santana havia deixado o cômodo; seria muito mais fácil conversar com a amiga sem ouvir comentários desnecessários.

"Estou me sentindo um lixo". Responde Quinn levando a xícara à boca e dando um grande gole. "Eu usei a Rachel". Completa a loira encarando as mãos sobre a mesa. Sua dignidade estava muito abalada para encarar os olhos doces e compreensivos de Brittany.

"Não fale isso Q". Repreende Brittany colocando uma mão sobre a de Quinn e acariciando-a. "Você não fez nada de errado, simplesmente aconteceu. Você vai tentar conversar com ela Q?".

"Não há o que conversar. Eu não deveria ter avançado as coisas B. Não sei como vou conseguir olhar pra ela amanhã". Confessa Quinn apoiando o cotovelo na mesa para sustentar a sua face. Brittany levou a mão em seu queixo e o virou, precisava conversar civilizadamente com Quinn.

"Mesmo eu ainda achando que vocês devem sentar e conversar, isso você resolve. Mas já passou e não tem como voltar atrás. Não fique tentando adivinhar o amanhã Q, apenas siga sua vida". Conforta Brittany passando a mão na face da loira e sorrindo da expressão surpresa da amiga. Talvez estivesse sendo um choque para Quinn o fato de estar recebendo conselhos de Brittany, que aparentemente, não possuía capacidade para tal.

Quinn assentiu e retribuiu o sorriso à amiga voltando a concentrar-se no seu desjejum. "Como você tá encarando essa insistência da Blanc?". Pergunta Quinn procurando mudar de assunto antes que se tornasse mais dolorido, levando um pedaço de bolo à boca.

Brittany sentiu as bochechas arderem e o café descer amargando em sua garganta. Seu corpo retraiu automaticamente e sua respiração ficou pesada. "Por mais que o meu autocontrole seja forte, eu estou perdendo a paciência Q". Responde a loira após alguns segundos ao perceber a sobrancelha arqueada e o olhar curioso de Quinn ao seu lado.

"Você acha que S seria capaz de alguma coisa?". Pergunta Quinn diminuindo o tom de voz certificando-se de que Santana não escutasse na sala, que a propósito, deveria ter voltado a dormir pelo silêncio.

"De qual S você está falando? A que eu estou namorando ou a de três meses atrás?". Pergunta Brittany irônica virando uma xícara de café nos lábios trêmulos. A loira revirou os olhos quando Quinn resmungou ao seu lado e continuou. "Eu confio nela Q, sei que ela fará a coisa certa. S amadureceu bastante".

"Você não acha que deveria falar com a Blanc? Porque parece que você não está se importando com as provocações dela e isso a deixa forte B". Analisa Quinn.

"Eu não quero causar confusões Q". Murmura Brittany passando as mãos pela face cansada. "E como eu disse, eu confio na S, sei que nada vai acontecer". Completa respirando fundo e prendo o cabelo em um coque.

"Como ela está lidando com tudo isso?". Pergunta Quinn desviando o olhar da amiga e virando para a sala. Nenhuma reprovação ou qualquer outro barulho vindo do cômodo, _talvez ela estivesse mesmo voltado a dormir_, analisa Quinn.

"S tenta mostrar que não está preocupada, mas eu sei que ela está incomodada". Responde Brittany terminando o seu desjejum e levantando-se, levando a xícara até a pia. "Ela não consegue esconder as coisas de mim". Completa virando-se e encarando a loira sorridente.

"Eu e o _New Directions_ estamos aqui caso você queira um trabalho bem feito". Ironiza Quinn rindo recebendo um leve tapa no braço de Brittany. "Eu só estou dizendo, que você pode contar conosco". Suaviza Quinn levantando-se e ajudando a amiga a retirar a mesa do café. "S não vai comer?".

"Duvido muito. Não é a primeira vez que ela exagera. Lembra da festa na casa da Rachel?". Pergunta Brittany colocando os talheres dentro da pia após guardar os alimentos na geladeira e no armário.

"Eu não achei que ela bebeu muito naquele dia". Confessa Quinn arqueando a sobrancelha e virando-se pra amiga ao lado da pia. "Ela já agüentou muito mais".

"Por isso mesmo. Ela não bebeu muito e passou mal por um dia inteiro". Retruca Brittany enquanto esfregava a louça. "Eu tive que ficar cuidando dela após a festa".

"Melhor que você acaba treinando pra quando casarem". Brinca Quinn soltando uma gargalhada, logo se arrependendo quando observa uma careta na face de Brittany. "O que foi B? Vocês nunca falaram sobre isso?"

"Eu não quero forçar as coisas Q". Sussurra Brittany virando-se para Quinn e abrindo um sorriso fraco na face. "Esse relacionamento é muito novo pra ela e eu não quero assustá-la falando em casamento".

"Vocês me dão dor de cabeça". Resmunga Quinn balançando a cabeça e puxando Brittany pelo braço até a sala.

Como havia previsto, Santana estava dormindo no sofá com a televisão no mudo. Brittany olhou para Quinn e precisou morder o lábio para não rir da posição da morena. Santana estava quase caindo do sofá, estava apoiando o corpo com um pé no chão e os braços sobre o corpo. Sua boca estava aberta e por sorte não emitia nenhum som dela. Quinn soltou o braço da amiga e caminhou cuidadosamente até a poltrona ao lado do sofá. Brittany aproveitou para aproximar-se da morena suavemente. "Você quer dormir o dia todo?". Pergunta Brittany após ajoelhar-se ao lado do corpo de Santana e acariciar sua face com as pontas dos dedos.

A morena desperta abrindo os olhos lentamente e virando o rosto para a loira. Sua cabeça ainda latejava bastante e por sorte, o enjôo havia passado. A sala estava com a iluminação amena e não precisou cerrar os olhos para acostumar com a claridade. Santana sentiu a mão da loira afastar-se do seu rosto e logo levantá-lo, para que a mesma pudesse sentar no sofá e afagar os cabelos escuros sobre suas coxas. "Vocês precisam ser sempre melosas o tempo todo?". Pergunta Quinn apanhando o controle da televisão e mudando de canal.

"Por que você não volta para o seu macho, Fabray?". Resmunga Santana virando o rosto e encarando a loira ao seu lado. Brittany imediatamente reprovou a atitude da morena resmungando próxima ao seu ouvido.

"Não se preocupe B. A S não irá me estressar hoje". Suaviza Quinn encarando a outra loira com um sorriso acolhedor nos lábios.

"Vou tomar isso como um desafio". Confessa Santana acomodando-se mais ao corpo de Brittany. A loira afagava os seus cabelos com uma mão e a outra livre, brincava com o polegar da morena.

"O que vocês duas querem fazer hoje?". Pergunta Brittany encarando a televisão tentando entender porque o rapaz jovem insistia tanto em querer vender colchões de mola sendo que os de água são muito mais confortáveis e divertidos.

"Ficar em casa". Responde Santana bocejando logo em seguida.

"Pode escolher B". Responde Quinn trocando de canal mais uma vez, parando em um desfile da nova coleção de biquínis. Várias mulheres atraentes caminhavam por uma passarela improvisada à beira da praia desfilando com vários modelos exóticos e ousados. Um silêncio formou-se na sala imediatamente. Santana sentiu a bochecha arder, provavelmente estaria corando, assim como Quinn que preferiu desviar os olhos da televisão e encarar as unhas. A morena levantou a cabeça e encarou Brittany, que não possuía nenhuma expressão alarmada como a das outras duas. Pelo visto, a loira estava mais interessada nas peças de banho do que nas modelos.

"Será que dá pra trocar de canal Q?". Pergunta Santana engolindo seco e virando o rosto para Quinn.

"Você não achou bonito àquele azul S?". Pergunta Brittany desviando os olhos da televisão e abaixando a cabeça para encarar Santana. A morena abriu um sorriso fraco e assentiu. "Eu acho que preciso inovar o meu guarda-roupa". Conclui a loira pensativa.

"Por que não vamos fazer compras B?". Pergunta Quinn recebendo um olhar reprovador da morena e um sorriso entusiasmado de Brittany.

"Ótima idéia Q!".

• • •

O resto do dia passou satisfatoriamente rápido para Santana. Não havia muitas pessoas no shopping de Lima e isso facilitou bastante na hora de enfrentar filas e provar peças de roupa. Brittany e Quinn foram as que mais compraram enquanto Santana alegava que havia acabado de comprar novas roupas e que não estava com paciência pra 'brincar de casinha', mas sem deixar de escolher algumas peças básicas.

Almoçaram ali por perto mesmo, junto com Tina e Mike, que acabaram encontrando dentro do estabelecimento. Os dois fizeram algumas perguntas sobre Rachel e Brittany tratou de respondê-las. Sabia que Quinn não possuía forças ainda para falar sobre o assunto e Santana faria provavelmente um comentário desnecessário. Mike disse que as meninas haviam partido na hora certa, pois logo após tirar Rachel da sala, Puck e os outros rapazes do coral se empolgaram ao defendê-la e abaram brigando ali mesmo.

Brittany e Santana deixaram Quinn em casa e logo seguiram para o aeroporto buscar os pais da loira que haviam voltado de viagem. Durante a volta, Santana precisou controlar-se; não estava agüentando mais ouvir os pais de Brittany falarem sobre DC e sobre o julgamento. Por sorte, nenhum dos dois insistiu em saber por que Santana estava tão calada e com a expressão cansada na face e Santana agradeceu por isso; seria um suicídio dizer que estava passando mal por ter bebido à noite toda com a filha deles, sendo que era ela a responsável pela direção.

"Eu prometo que não vou mais beber B". Diz Santana encostada no armário da escola ao lado de Brittany, que retirava alguns livros e colocava-os dentro da mochila. A loira desviou os olhos à morena e abriu um sorriso sincero.

"Eu não ligo pra isso S, você sabe". Retruca Brittany fechando o armário e enlaçando as mãos da morena. "Eu gosto de cuidar de você". Brinca a loira apertando a mão de Santana e arrastando-a até a sala do coral.

"Ontem nós perdemos o dia por causa da minha estupidez". Insiste a morena abrindo a porta para que Brittany passasse e entrasse logo em seguida. Por incrível que parecesse as duas eram as únicas presentes na sala. Nem Rachel ou Kurt estavam na sala ensaiando. Santana arrastou Brittany para as primeiras cadeiras e colocou a mochila ao lado dos seus pés.

"Nós não perdemos o dia S. Olha só, eu comprei esse suspensório". Diz Brittany sorrindo virando-se para a morena e apontando para o suspensório preto por cima da sua blusa estampada cinza. "E à noite nós vimos filme". Completa dando de ombros e descansando os braços no ombro da morena.

"Você viu o filme". Diz Santana irônica arrancando uma gargalhada de Brittany. "Eu não lembro nem o nome dele". Completa a morena colocando uma mão na cintura da loira enquanto a outra brincava com uma mecha de cabelo loiro ao lado da face de Brittany.

Brittany abre um sorriso e aproxima a face da morena, sugando seu lábio inferior brevemente. Santana tentou intensificar o beijo, mas Brittany afastou-se a tempo, rindo da expressão chocada da morena. "Alguém pode entrar S". Reprova a loira limpando a marca de batom borrada no lábio inferior da morena com a ponta do dedo.

"Milagre encontrar vocês duas no horário certo". Brinca Kurt passando pela porta com Mercedes, Tina, Mike e Artie. "Vocês são sempre as últimas". Reforça o rapaz rindo sentando-se na cadeira atrás de Brittany e Santana.

"Bom dia alunos". Cumprimenta Mr. Shue passando pela porta principal com vários papéis nas mãos e com o resto dos alunos logo atrás. Quinn abre um sorriso para as duas e senta-se ao lado de Brittany. Santana analisa Rachel passar por último, sentando-se o mais afastado possível dos alunos. A pequena possuía uma expressão vaga e distraída na face e recusava-se a encarar qualquer um da sala, seu olhar estava fixo no quadro branco à frente. A morena não precisou gastar seu tempo para saber que o que Rachel estava sentindo era culpa por ter fugido de Quinn dia anterior. Santana encarou Quinn ao seu lado e a loira estava perdida em pensamentos, assim como Rachel. "Como estão indo o trabalho de vocês?". Pergunta Mr. Shue tirando a morena de seu devaneio.

"É melhor você já declarar vitória das meninas Mr. Shue". Responde Mercedes rindo e fazendo _high five_ com Tina ao seu lado.

"Escutaram meninos? É melhor vocês trabalharem pesado!". Alerta Mr. Shue acompanhando a risada de Mercedes. "Então eu acho que posso colocar as meninas para apresentarem nessa quarta-feira e os meninos na quinta-feira, o que acham?"

"As meninas ainda não pegaram a coreografia S". Sussurra Brittany próxima ao ouvido de Santana, enquanto os outros alunos da sala afirmavam. "Não sei se elas conseguirão em dois dias".

"Não se preocupe B". Acalma Santana acariciando a mão da loira. "Nós vamos ensaiar hoje depois da aula".

"Certo, como já estamos combinados eu irei dispensá-los agora. O diretor Figgins me chamou em seu escritório e não sei se irei demorar. Aproveitem o tempo livre". Despede o professor acenando para os alunos e saindo apressado da sala.

Brittany acompanha com o olhar Rachel levantando-se de sua cadeira e caminhando para fora da sala. Talvez Santana estivesse realmente certa sobre a pequena ter mentido para Quinn no domingo e estivesse sofrendo com tudo aquilo. A loira sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta. Odiava a sensação de ver um amigo sofrendo e não saber o que fazer para melhorar a situação. Não teria como forçar Quinn e Rachel a conversar. Se quisesse ajeitar as coisas entre as duas, o único modo era intervindo e esse momento ideal.

A loira afastou a mão de Santana de sua coxa e lhe abriu um sorriso. "Já volto S". Diz Brittany passando a mão na face da morena e piscando o olho, torcendo para que a morena compreende-se. Santana assente retribuindo o sorriso e senta-se no lugar de Brittany, ficando mais próximo de Quinn caso a loira quisesse conversar sobre alguma coisa.

Brittany entra no corredor e consegue observar Rachel logo ao fundo passando pela porta que dava para a área externa. Apressando os passos, a loira seguiu na mesma direção da garota que parecia sentir que estava sendo seguida porque aumentara os passos imediatamente. Brittany respirou fundo empurrando a porta e seguiu para as arquibancadas, onde acabara de ver o casaco rosa de Rachel balançar com o forte vento.

A loira subiu devagar até a última fileira, onde encontrava uma garota encolhida, abraçando os próprios joelhos e escondendo a face entre eles. Brittany sentou-se ao lado de Rachel e cruzou os braços no tórax encarando o campo deserto à sua frente. "Uma hora você vai precisar falar com alguém Rachel".

"Eu só estou com dor de cabeça Brittany. Será que você poderia me deixar sozinha por alguns minutos?". Pergunta Rachel educadamente, com a voz rouca e baixa, ainda escondendo a face entre as pernas.

"Você pode falar comigo Rachel. Eu não vou te julgar". Promete Brittany virando-se para a pequena e tentando desfazer a posição na qual se encontrava. A loira levou as mãos à face de Rachel a levantou, virando-a em sua direção. A garota estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, provavelmente havia chorado todo o domingo sentindo a culpa, a mentira e a vergonha tomando conta do seu corpo. Brittany sente-se sufocada por um segundo e logo envolve a cintura de Rachel, trazendo-a para um abraço.

"O que você está fazendo?". Pergunta Rachel assustada sem retribuir o abraço.

"Estou tentando fazer você confessar que é apaixonada pela Q". Responde Brittany afastando o corpo de Rachel e analisando os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta da garota. "Mas primeiro, você tem que me explicar por que mentiu ontem".

"Sinto muito Brittany, mas não sei do que você está falando". Corta Rachel afastando-se do corpo de Brittany e virando o rosto. _Droga, será mais difícil do que pensei_, analisa a loira passando a mão pelo rosto e acompanhando o olhar perdido de Rachel.

"É tão difícil falar?". Pergunta a loira impaciente.

"Você não entende Brittany". Responde Rachel com a voz falha abaixando a cabeça novamente.

"Eu já passei por isso". Retruca Brittany atraindo a atenção de Rachel. A loira abre um sorriso fraco antes de continuar. "Quando eu percebi o que acontecia de verdade na minha amizade com a Santana eu me afastei". Pausa a loira engolindo seco sentindo a carga de sentimentos inundarem o seu corpo. "Foi então que eu comecei a namorar o Artie. Eu pensei que ia ficar tudo bem, mas piorou. Voltamos a conversar depois de alguns dias e voltamos a ficar juntas depois das aulas. Isso estava me matando, porque eu queria falar tudo o que eu sentia, mas ela não estava pronta para ouvir". Brittany abaixa a cabeça e encara os dedos entrelaçados. "Então ela se declarou pra mim, mas eu estava com o Artie e não podia largá-lo sem motivos. Santana como sempre não gostou que as coisas não saíram como planejado e nos afastamos novamente. Ficamos de novo um tempo sem falar até que eu e Artie terminamos e eu pedi pra ficar com ela, mas Santana estava muito preocupada com rótulos e com a sua imagem e não tornou público". A loira leva a mão à face e seca uma lágrima que havia caído sem o seu consentimento. "O resto você já sabe".

Brittany levanta a cabeça para encarar Rachel novamente e assusta quando e depara-se com os olhos castanhos repleto de lágrimas e vermelhos. "O que isso tem haver comigo?". Pergunta Rachel tentando voltar à postura rígida e controladora, secando rapidamente as lágrimas em sua face.

"Você está se sufocando Rachel. Você não quer admitir que gosta da Quinn e o que vocês tiveram foi especial o bastante pra abrir os seus olhos para os seus sentimentos". Responde Brittany colocando a mão no ombro da garota e acariciando-o. "Você quer tê-la por perto, mas está com medo de ser rejeitada, afinal, é Quinn Fabray, a _ex-cheerio leader_ e você sabe que ela também tem medo de rótulos". Finaliza Brittany recebendo um abraço surpresa da pequena. A loira acariciou a costa de Rachel enquanto sentia a mesma encharcar o seu ombro de lágrimas. Precisou ser forte para não acompanhar a pequena, porque toda àquela confissão estava trazendo à tona tudo o que passou nos últimos meses com Santana, que foram realmente momentos difíceis, aonde chegou a pensar se valia mesmo à pena toda àquele sofrimento. Mas toda vez que encontrava Santana, sabia que seria capaz de mover o mundo por ela e já havia feito tudo o que podia; por fim estava à mercê da morena.

"Eu estou com tanta vergonha Brittany". Sussurra Rachel em meio a um soluço, apertando-se mais contra o corpo da loira. "Eu já não sei mais o que eu faço".

"Converse com ela Rachel. Q também está mal. Ontem eu e S ficamos ouvindo o dia todo como ela sente-se culpada por tudo o que aconteceu e como àquilo estava matando-a". Consola Brittany afagando os cabelos castanhos. "Ela não irá se aproximar, portanto você que tem que dar o próximo passo". Completa Brittany afastando um pouco os corpos para encarar a face de Rachel, aproveitando e secando as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

"Por que ela não vai fazer nada?". Pergunta Rachel arqueando a sobrancelha confusa. Sua vulnerabilidade estava voltando a se esconder conforme Brittany demorava a responder a sua pergunta.

"Porque ela não sabe que você mentiu e provavelmente não sabe como se aproximar e tocar nesse assunto". Responde Brittany procurando suavizar as suas palavras. A loira observa Rachel afastar-se um pouco mais e abrir um sorriso nervoso, levando as mãos ao cabelo.

"Você acabou de me dizer que Q é covarde". Diz Rachel encarando Brittany seriamente. A loira engole em seco e odiou-se quando reformulou a frase em sua cabeça, notando que indiretamente fora isso que ficou implícito.

"Olha Rachel, eu só estou tentando ajudar. Você precisa ajudar Q com isso. Eu e Santana estamos aqui para apoiar e ajudar em tudo o que vocês duas precisarem, mas não tomaremos frente aos seus sentimentos". Retruca Brittany cerrando os olhos.

"Brittany eu realmente agradeço por tudo o que você disse, mas eu não vou ficar carregando Quinn. Pode estar soando rude, mas será melhor cada uma seguir seu caminho, porque é isso que deve estar na cabeça dela nesse exato momento".

"Mas Rachel...". Tenta Brittany sendo interrompida pela pequena que se levanta na arquibancada.

"Não Brittany. Será melhor assim". Finaliza Rachel com a postura autoritária já conhecida. Quem a visse no momento, não acreditaria como a pequena estava vulnerável há alguns minutos atrás.

"Ok. Como eu disse, não ditarei o que você deve ou não fazer". Reforça Brittany dando de ombros e acompanhando Rachel a descer pela arquibancada. "Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui". Completa a loira sorrindo e virando-se para Rachel, recebendo um sorriso tão sincero e caloroso quanto o que acabara de passar.

"Santana não merece a namorada que tem, sabia?". Ironiza Rachel com uma gargalhada no final sendo acompanhada por Brittany que dava de ombros a encarando. "Obrigada Brittany". Agradece Rachel envolvendo a loira em outro abraço surpresa. Brittany sorri e retribui encostando o queixo no topo da cabeça da castanha e abrindo um sorriso. "Você é mesmo pequena Rachel". Brinca a loira rindo e afastando-se do corpo de Rachel e analisando a sua face contraída em uma careta.

"Você que é alta demais". Retruca Rachel acompanhando Brittany na risada e virando-se para começar a caminhar de volta para a escola.

Brittany e Rachel dão alguns passos, mas são interrompidas por duas _cheerios_ impedindo o seu caminho. Brittany vira-se para a esquerda para contornar as duas garotas quanto outras _cheerios_ também aparecem. A loira olha ao redor, e percebe que ela e Rachel estavam no centro de uma roda formada por garotas de uniforme vermelho e branco, até que uma delas se destacou e deu um passo para frente, fazendo o sangue de Brittany ferver automaticamente.

"O que está acontecendo?". Pergunta Rachel encolhendo-se ao lado de Brittany. A loira instantaneamente passa um braço ao redor dos ombros de Rachel a puxando para perto do seu corpo, caso aquilo tudo fosse uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

"Eu acho que a sua namorada não vai gostar de saber que você está aqui fora sozinha com ela". Ironiza Claire apontando para Rachel encarando Brittany à sua frente.

"O que você quer Claire?". Pergunta Brittany cerrando os olhos, procurando controlar-se. Sabia que mesmo que acontecesse alguma coisa, não conseguiria partir para a violência, porque não conseguia pensar que essa era a única formar de resolver os problemas. Sempre fora contra e sempre será a esse tipo de atitude.

"Você já ouviu falar no comitê de boas vindas das _cheerios_ Brittany?". Pergunta Claire arqueando uma sobrancelha e abrindo um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. É claro que conhecia sobre o comitê de boas vindas das _cheerios_, ela mesma já havia participado de vários. Toda vez que um membro entrava para a equipe, ele ganhava o direito de fazer o que quiser por um dia, claro, com o consentimento de quem fosse a capitã. "Então Brittany. Hoje é o meu primeiro dia nas _cheerios_ e por incrível que pareça, a Treinadora Sylvester me colocou como capitã". Finaliza a ruiva aumentando o sorriso na face.

Brittany engole em seco e olha a sua volta novamente. As _cheerios_ estavam com tintas, pincéis e canetas coloridas nas mãos. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, eram nove contra duas. A loira sentiu Rachel tremer ao seu lado e a apertou contra seu corpo. "Ok Claire. Seu problema é comigo, deixa a Rachel ir". Ordena Brittany encarando a ruiva a sua frente rir sarcasticamente. Rachel levanta o rosto balançando a cabeça negativamente, sendo ignorada pela loira.

"Tudo bem. Ela já é muito humilhada por toda a escola. Pode ir". Ordena Claire apontando para as _cheerios _darem licença para Rachel passar.

A castanha levanta os olhos e encara Brittany. "Não Brittany. Eu não vou deixar você sozinha com esses filhotes de psicopatas". Retruca Rachel recebendo um sorriso fraco da loira que se afastava do corpo de Rachel.

"Não se preocupe comigo, agora volte lá pra dentro". Diz Brittany voltando com a postura séria e antes que Rachel fosse intervir novamente, a loira a cortou. "Agora Rachel". Finaliza Brittany ríspida, observando Rachel assentir e correr para a porta que dava ao corredor da escola.

"Você está mesmo tendo um caso com ela, não é?". Pergunta Claire encarando-a enquanto brincava com a uma caneta preta nas mãos.

"Acabe logo com isso". Irrita-se Brittany com a respiração pesada, passando a mão trêmula pela face nervosamente.

"Calma Brittany. Eu ainda estou pensando no que eu posso fazer com você". Ironiza a ruiva com a voz carregada de malícia dando um passo na direção de Brittany, que se mantém firme no chão apenas observando o sorriso de Claire aumentar. "Bom, se eu não posso ter uma eu terei a outra". Diz Claire passando a ponta do dedo no rosto de Brittany, sendo repreendida no exato momento pela mão de Brittany agarrando seu pulso firmemente.

"Não me encoste". Diz a loira entre dentes empurrando o braço da ruiva para longe do seu corpo. Sentia todo o seu corpo querer reagir; seu sangue estava fervendo e sua respiração estava mais rápida. Seria totalmente suicídio e iria contra os seus princípios. Não conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas.

"Eu fiquei sabendo que você era a mais pacífica, mas pelo visto eu estava errada. Talvez sua namorada esteja te levando para o caminho errado". Termina Claire rindo sarcasticamente e colocando as mãos na cintura, levantando uma mão e empurrando o ombro de Brittany.

"Não fale dela Claire e termine logo com isso". Brittany afasta novamente a mão de Claire do seu corpo só que dessa vez uma _cheerio_ intervém, ficando atrás da loira e segurando seus braços em sua costa. "Mas que merda?". Assusta Brittany tentando desvencilhar das mãos da _cheerio_ enquanto Claire aproximava-se novamente.

"Eu realmente gostaria de ver a cara da sua namoradinha depois de te ver coberta de tinta. Será que ela ainda iria te querer?". Pergunta a ruiva dramatizando uma expressão curiosa na face enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o tórax. "Mas só pintar não será satisfatório. Você já quis ter alguma cicatriz, Brittany? Eu sempre achei sexy no queixo, e você?".

Brittany respira fundo e sente a boca ficar seca. Milhões de imagens assustadoras bombardeavam a sua mente, onde Claire fazia coisas terrivelmente insanas. Precisou manter os pés firmes no chão quando a voz maliciosa de Claire ecoou em seu mente mais uma vez. "Então, aonde você quer que seja a cicatriz?".

Um pouco distante dali, Santana discutia com Quinn sobre a coreografia que apresentariam na quarta-feira. Fora a única solução para parar de encarar toda hora o relógio e irritar-se pela demora de Brittany. Não conseguia compreender o que tanto ela e Berry estariam conversando, afinal, era só torturar Rachel que ela falaria e faria tudo que fosse preciso. Talvez ela mesma devesse fazer tudo por aqui.

"Só você que está com dificuldade de acompanhar os passos Q. Pelo amor de Deus, você foi uma _cherrio_". Indaga Santana cruzando os braços no tórax encarando a loira ao seu lado. Quinn respirou fundo e levou a mão à face para afastar as mechas que insistiam em cair pela sua face.

"Não sou a única que está com dificuldade". Retruca Quinn controlando o tom de voz e a irritação. Santana revirou os olhos quando percebeu que quase todos do clube estavam prestando atenção na discussão das duas, concluindo porque as bochechas de Quinn estavam tão rosadas.

"É verdade, a anã também está com dificuldades. Com metade das pernas ela nunca ia conseguir acompanhar a coreografia". Ironiza Santana com um sorriso sarcástico na face, observando Quinn mudar rapidamente a sua postura. Imaginou por um segundo que a loira partiria para a violência e arrependeu-se por ter feito um comentário maldoso sobre Berry, mesmo sendo tão automático, precisava controlar-se perto de Quinn; a loira ainda estava bastante debilitada por tudo que aconteceu.

"Santana!". A morena assustou-se quando Berry passou pela porta da sala do coral ofegante e com uma expressão assustada na face chamando por seu nome. "Brittany precisa de você". Completa a castanha ofegante parando ao lado do piano.

Santana sente seu corpo arder e sua visão ficar embaçada. Milhões de pensamentos passaram em sua cabeça conforme seu coração pulsava forte em seu peito. Todo o seu corpo fora tomada por um sentimento doloroso de perda enquanto a imagem de Brittany passava na frente de seus olhos. A morena levantou-se da cadeira, deixando-a cair no chão e caminhou até Berry que estava apoiada no piano tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Onde ela está?". Pergunta a morena controlando a ansiedade e a rispidez em sua voz.

"Na arquibancada. Ela e as..."

Santana não esperou para ouvir o resto da explicação de Rachel e correu para fora da porta. Sua cabeça latejava fortemente enquanto seus pés agiam mecanicamente. Não parou quando escutou Quinn e os outros gritando e seguindo logo atrás no corredor, precisava apenas encontrar Brittany. Estava odiando Rachel no momento, como jamais a odiou em toda a sua vida, por ter deixado Brittany sozinha onde quer que ela esteja. Sabia que a loira não reagiria independente da situação e isso a preocupava ainda mais. Sentia seus órgãos estilhaçarem conforme se aproximava da porta dupla.

Empurrou a porta com força e continuou a correr até as arquibancadas. De longe conseguiu ver uma roda de garotas de vestimentas vermelhas e brancas que logo as associou às _cheerios_. Seu coração pulsou forte novamente e o seu corpo vibrou conforme se aproximava do grupo com pincéis e canetas coloridas nas mãos. O local à volta estava todo manchado de tintas e percebeu que as meninas estavam encurralando uma pessoa contra a sustentação da arquibancada. Seu olho ardeu quando empurrou as primeiras _cheerios_ e encontrou Brittany encolhida no chão em posição fetal, com o corpo coberto de tinta e Claire desenhando alguma coisa em sua bochecha.

Instantaneamente Santana levou as mãos ao ombro de Claire e a empurrou para longe de Brittany. A loira não se mexeu e Santana temeu quando viu os olhos de Brittany fechados. A morena abaixou-se e levantou a sua face envolvendo todo o seu corpo logo em seguida, sendo pega de surpresa quando Brittany tenta empurrá-la para soltar seu corpo. "Sou eu B". Sussurra Santana com os olhos marejados tentando limpar o rosto da loira que estava coberto de tinta azul e rabiscos de canetas. Brittany abre os olhos assustada e agarra-se contra o corpo de Santana, deixando finalmente as lágrimas caírem após segurar desde o começo. A morena sente sua alma desmanchar com a fragilidade da loira e continua a acariciar sua face, até perceber uma coloração diferente na face de Brittany; um líquido pastoso e vermelho pingava de seu queixo e formava uma grande poça embaixo de si. Santana tentou levar a mão ao local, mas a loira a repreendeu emitindo um gemido de dor. Seu corpo vacilou quando analisou melhor e viu que se tratava de um corte horizontalmente fundo e que provavelmente precisaria de pontos.

Santana virou o rosto e encarou finalmente as _cheerios_ que estavam à sua volta, encontrando uma Claire sorridente com as mãos na cintura a encarando misteriosamente. "Que porra você pensa que está fazendo Blanc?". Grita Santana sentindo Brittany agarrar-se mais contra o seu corpo e esconder o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. "Eu disse para você não se aproximar dela". Grita novamente sentindo o ódio completar todas as lacunas de seu corpo. Queria agarrar o pescoço de Claire e apertá-lo até deixar de sentir seu coração bater e faria, se Brittany não estivesse tão vulnerável agarrada contra o seu corpo.

Para a sua sorte, os alunos no clube do coral apareceram e Quinn foi a primeira que avançou para cima de Claire a empurrando, sendo acompanhada por Tina, Mercedes e Lauren que empurravam as outras _cheerios_. Os meninos aproximaram-se de Santana e Brittany, fazendo um circulo protetor enquanto Puck abaixava-se ao lado da morena e tentava afastá-la. "Santana deixa que eu carregue ela pra você até o carro". Pede o rapaz colocando a mão em seu ombro. Santana vira o rosto e o encara por longos segundos. Não iria afastar-se de Brittany no momento, mas sabia que não tinha força suficiente para carregar a loira nos braços até o estacionamento.

"B, eu vou estar ao seu lado". Sussurra Santana afastando a face da loira e encarando seus olhos vermelhos repletos de lágrimas. Brittany assente e afasta-se do corpo da morena, dando espaço para que Puck a pegasse em seus braços e levantasse. Santana logo os acompanhou, segurando firme em uma das mãos de Brittany enquanto a outra mão tampava os olhos.

Os outros meninos ficaram para tentar apartar a brigada das _cheerios_ com as meninas do clube do coral antes que fosse tarde demais. Santana não retirava os olhos da loira que continuava chorando silenciosamente nos braços de Puck. O rapaz ajudou a morena a colocar a loira no banco de trás e pegou a chave do carro enquanto Santana ajeitava Brittany contra o seu corpo. "Eu estou aqui B. Vai ficar tudo bem". Sussurra a morena acariciando o rosto da loira, enquanto tinha seu corpo rodeado pelos braços de Brittany. Santana aproximou os lábios dos de Brittany e os selou, fazendo a loira derramar ainda mais lágrimas. Estava difícil controlar-se e sabia que a qualquer momento choraria. Sua alma estava simplesmente despedaçada. Jamais havia se sentido assim antes. Era como se tudo o simples fato de respirar perfurasse todos os seus órgãos e os amassassem conforme ouvia os soluços escapar dos lábios da loira. Brittany afasta os lábios e descansa a cabeça no ombro de Santana, tomando cuidado com o corte em seu queixo.

Ao chegarem ao hospital, Puck carregou Brittany novamente e Santana voltou a segurar firme em suas mãos. Santana empurrou a porta principal e foram recebidos por vários olhares surpresos e assustados que analisavam o trio dos pés à cabeça. Pelo visto acidentes não eram muito comuns em Lima. Rapidamente dois enfermeiros vieram de encontro com o trio e arrastaram uma maca para que pudesse colocar o corpo da loira. Brittany prendeu a mão de Santana entre as suas novamente enquanto era carregada na maca, deixando um sorriso fraco escapar de seus lábios. A morena acariciou sua face, na tentativa de acalmar Brittany e a si mesma, que insistia em repetir que ia ficar tudo bem. _É claro que vai ficar tudo bem, foi só um corte_, imaginou a morena encarando as íris azuis.

Um dos enfermeiros abriu a porta para um novo corredor e deu espaço para a maca passar, Santana passou logo em seguida com Puck a seguindo. Conforme passavam pelo corredor, os barulhos de telefones tocando e pessoas falando iam ficando cada vez mais baixo e Brittany apertou a mão da morena quando observou o olhar perdido de Santana. A morena desviou o olhar para os olhos de Brittany e afagou o seu cabelo. "Está tudo bem". Repetiu Santana mais uma vez. O enfermeiro que outrora havia aberto a porta se afastou novamente e abriu outra porta que dava para um quarto vazio com apenas uma cama, com um balcão, com vários equipamentos ao redor e duas cadeiras acolchoadas ao lado da janela. Os enfermeiros colocaram a loira delicadamente sobre a cama com a ajuda de Puck e arrastaram a maca para fora do quarto.

"Eu preciso que vocês dois esperem lá fora". Disse um dos enfermeiros virando-se para Santana e Puck. A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso nervoso, misturado de sarcasmos e medo.

"Eu não vou deixar ela sozinha". Afirma Santana caminhando para perto da cama e recebendo um olhar preocupado de Brittany. "Eu vou ficar aqui". Reforça pegando a mão da loira mais uma vez entre as suas.

"Senhorita, nós iremos limpá-la para que possa ser analisada e feita os devidos curativos pelo doutor que está a caminho. Sua amiga irá ficar bem". Diz o mesmo enfermeiro, enquanto o outro ajustava alguns dos aparelhos.

"Vamos Santana". Tenta Puck colocando a mão no ombro da morena que logo trata de afastar-se e franze o cenho encarando o rapaz.

"Não Puckerman, eu prometi à B que ficaria com ela". Insiste Santana se afastando mais uma vez das mãos de Puck. "Eu não vou deixar minha _namorada_ sozinha". Completa a morena virando para encarar o enfermeiro ao seu lado, reforçando a palavra 'namorada' e recebendo um olhar surpreso do rapaz que havia suposto que ela e Brittany eram amigas. Puck dá de ombros e deixa o quarto fazendo um dos músculos da morena relaxar. _Menos um_, ironizou.

"Sinto muito senhorita, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Eu cumpro ordens". Suaviza o rapaz encarando a morena e dando de ombros.

"Foda-se essas ordens. Eu não vou sair do lado dela". Decreta Santana virando-se de costa para o enfermeiro e dando um pequeno sorriso para Brittany, que assistia a tudo em silêncio. A morena suspira levando a mão à face da loira e a acariciando, arrancando por fim um sorriso suave e sincero dos lábios de Brittany. Santana ignorou as explicações do enfermeiro logo atrás que argumentava sobre as possíveis conseqüências em deixá-la presente no quarto, a morena estava absorta analisando todos os sentimentos que transpassavam pelas íris azuis à sua frente.

"Santana?". Uma voz rouca e grave ecoa no cômodo silenciando o enfermeiro e até mesmo os ruídos dos aparelhos. A morena analisou a expressão chocada no rosto de Brittany e imaginou que seria apenas um espelho de como estaria a sua face no momento. Suas pernas vacilaram brevemente enquanto virava o corpo para encarar o homem alto e moreno de jaleco branco encostado no batente da porta com uma prancheta nas mãos.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Gente, quase que eu não posto esse capítulo. Fiquei sem internet ontem o dia todo, sendo impossível postar esse capítulo. Por favor, não me odeiem por ter feito a Brittany sofrer! :( Mas devo confessar que doeu mais em mim do que nela. ;x Esse capítulo estava muito mais longo, com descrições mais detalhadas do que ocorreu com a Brittany durante o Comitê de Boas Vindas, mas resolvi deixar para vocês imaginarem um pouquinho. EUHEUEHEUHEUHEU. Espero que tenham gostado. Faberry irá se desenvolver aos poucos. :) Eu resolvi mostrar uma Brittany amadurecida e capaz de dar conselhos para duas pessoas de caráter extremamente forte. O que acharam? Viajei muito? UHEUHEUHEHEHUEHUEHU. Vamos lá, quero comentários! ;D E mais uma vez, obrigada por todos que estão acompanhando e deixando lindos comentários! *-* E àqueles que não comentam, obrigada mesmo assim por ler! ;) Bjs e até quarta! ;*_


	8. I Remember You

**_Save My Soul_**

_CGates_

_**Chapter#8**_

"Santana?". Uma voz rouca e grave ecoa no cômodo, silenciando o enfermeiro e até mesmo os ruídos dos aparelhos. A morena analisou a expressão chocada no rosto de Brittany e imaginou que seria apenas um espelho de como estaria a sua face no momento. Suas pernas vacilaram brevemente enquanto virava o corpo para encarar o homem alto e moreno de jaleco branco encostado no batente da porta com uma prancheta nas mãos.

"Sim?". Pergunta a morena ironicamente com a voz firme e autoritária, procurando manter o mesmo nível de igualdade com o homem à sua frente. Seu coração estava batendo forte em seu peito e pressentiu que a qualquer momento iria acabar saindo de seu corpo. Quando chegou ao hospital, a possibilidade de encontrar seu pai pelos corredores fugira de sua cabeça; estava preocupada bastante com Brittany para lembrar-se que acabara de pisar em areia movediça. Agora, que estava encarando-o, sabia que ele seria o responsável por Brittany e procuraria manter a convivência o mais suportável possível. Ninguém no hospital precisava saber que a família Lopez não era mais a mesma.

"O que está fazendo aqui?". Pergunta o homem procurando manter uma distância razoável da morena e dos enfermeiros. Santana procurou a mão de Brittany sobre a maca e logo a apertou, tentando demonstrar que não importaria o que seu pai dissesse sobre sua relação, ela não iria a lugar algum. A morena observou os olhos escuros à sua frente descerem até as mãos enlaçadas das garotas e sem perceber, o ar faltou em seus pulmões.

"Brittany foi violentada". Responde Santana engolindo em seco desviando os olhos para a loira ao seu lado. Brittany estava com os olhos fechados e supôs que o corte em seu queixo talvez seja o motivo da careta de dor. A morena sentiu seus órgãos serem amassados por uma força invisível e voltou à encarar o doutor. "Ela precisa de sua ajuda. Eu preciso de você"

Santana conseguiu observar a postura rígida de seu pai vacilar por meros segundos e chegou a pensar que talvez ele tivesse amadurecido o suficiente para conseguir separar os assuntos pessoais e profissionais. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando o observou virar a costa e caminhar para fora do quarto. O desconforto que antes inundava o seu corpo fora substituído rapidamente por chamas. Rapidamente, a morena desvencilhou-se do aperto de mão com Brittany e caminhou apressada para fora do quarto, torcendo que causasse o menor escândalo possível; não queria ter platéia. "O que foi isso?". Pergunta a morena estridente puxando furiosamente o braço de seu pai.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?". Retruca o homem arrancando o braço das mãos da morena e avançando em sua direção. Santana endireitou sua postura e o encarou, colocando as mãos na cintura antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

"O que eu penso que estou fazendo? Eu estou sendo a pessoa responsável que consegue esquecer o inferno da vida pessoal e preocupar-se com quem realmente precisa de ajuda". Responde a morena cortante. "Por que você não está fazendo a mesma coisa? Não é esse o seu trabalho?"

"Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?". O homem retruca novamente socando a parede ao lado, ecoando um estalo por todo o corredor. Santana não conseguia sentir medo, por mais que seu cérebro lhe alertasse que a situação estava fugindo do controle e que não era nada seguro enfrentar o seu pai nervoso, a morena apenas alimentava sua força com a grosseria do homem. E foi assim que cometeu a estupidez de empurrar o tronco de seu pai, tentando afastá-lo de se aproximar.

"Eu sou àquela que uma vez você chamou de filha e que julgou ser irresponsável por ser gay". Responde a morena sentindo-o segurar o seu pulso e apertá-lo apenas com uma mão. "Mas vejo que você equivocou quando disse que sou irresponsável, porque até agora o único irresponsável aqui é você. Não está vendo como está sendo ridículo em não querer atender Brittany só por que ela é minha namorada?".

Para a sua surpresa, suas palavras surtiram efeito em seu pai que logo tratou de soltar seu pulso e afastar-se de seu corpo, como se estivesse levado um choque. Santana estava ofegante e todas as células de seu corpo vibravam intensamente. Os olhos de seu pai quebraram o contato visual quando encarou a mão que antes apertava o pulso moreno. Sentiu a confiança crescendo dentro de si e aproximou um passo astutamente. "Eu estou pedindo que você faça pelo menos uma vez na vida o que é certo. Não por mim, mas por Brittany. Ela é sua paciente e você é responsável por ela desde o momento que tocou em sua prancheta". Completa a morena gesticulando para o objeto na outra mão do doutor.

Um breve período de silêncio formou-se no corredor sendo que os únicos barulhos perceptíveis eram as respirações pesadas de ambos e os batimentos acelerados do coração da morena. Não recordava de ter visto seu pai perder o controle; geralmente era sua mãe que fazia escândalos, enquanto seu pai conseguia ser discreto e repassar tudo o que queria apenas um olhar cínico e ríspido. Santana sentiu suas pernas vacilarem quando o homem levantou o rosto e a encarou profundamente. Pela primeira vez, desde o começo da discussão, conseguiu ultrapassar a barreira invisível que seu pai havia construído e surpreendeu-se com o resultado encontrado, ele estava cansado e pelo visto não era do trabalho. Talvez ele estivesse cansado de tentar ser o que os outros, em particular sua esposa, queria que ele fosse.

Santana observou-o respirar fundo e reconstruir a postura rígida, seguindo caminho de volta para o quarto em que Brittany se encontrava. O peso que sentia em seus ombros estava desfazendo-se aos poucos e sua respiração já estava normalizada. A morena passou pela porta logo atrás do médio e arregalou os olhos quando não encontrou Brittany deitada na cama. "Onde ela está?". Perguntou caminhando ameaçadoramente para perto do enfermeiro que havia discutido alguns minutos atrás.

"Uma enfermeira está limpando a tinta do corpo dela para que possamos analisar os ferimentos". Respondeu o rapaz assustado com a possível ação da morena retrocedendo um passo tentando afastar-se de Santana.

"Ferimentos? Ela só cortou o queixo". Pergunta Santana confusa. De acordo com a sua memória, o único ferimento que havia encontrado em Brittany havia sido o corte no queixo.

"Ela reclamou de dor no polegar e de acordo com o que vi, ele está deslocado". Responde o enfermeiro caminhando até o doutor parado ao lado de um balcão repleto de equipamentos lhe entregando outra prancheta com as suas anotações. O rapaz logo saiu do quarto deixando apenas Santana e seu pai.

Antes que o ar se tornasse mais pesado e desconfortável a porta que até então Santana não tinha notado a sua existência foi aberta, passando por ela Brittany apoiada no ombro de uma enfermeira. A loira estava vestindo um traje hospitalar provisório e aparentemente, toda a tinta havia sido limpa de seu corpo. Santana avançou em sua direção e ajudou a enfermeira a colocá-la na cama cuidadosamente, arrancando um sorriso fraco de Brittany. "As roupas dela estão dobradas sobre a cadeira". Alerta a enfermeira virando-se para Santana e caminhando em direção ao doutor.

"Vai doer S?". Pergunta Brittany fracamente e com a voz melosa. Santana sente um nó formar-se em sua garganta e abre um leve sorriso consolador levando uma das mãos à face da loira e a acariciando carinhosamente.

"Você não vai sentir nada". Responde Santana levando a mão aos cabelos loiros e afagando-os. A morena abaixa a cabeça e beija a testa de Brittany vendo-a fechar os olhos e apreciar a aproximação.

"Eu estou com medo". Confessa Brittany abrindo os olhos e encarando os olhos escuros. Santana procurava manter a postura firme e responsável, mas estava difícil com a vulnerabilidade da loira. Toda vez que ouvia a sua voz fraca e encarava seus olhos vagos, sentia sua respiração falhar e seu corpo retesar.

"Eu estou aqui B. Não precisa se preocupar". Consola Santana voltando a acariciar a face da loira e abrindo novamente um sorriso fraco. "Eu vou estar sempre aqui". Completa observando o sorriso na face da loira aumentar. Santana estava sentindo-se vazia por encontrar a loira naquela situação sabendo que a culpa era sua. Quando Brittany mais precisou de sua ajuda, a morena não estava por perto para defendê-la e resultou nessa catástrofe. Sentia-se impotente e não tinha certeza se conseguiria daqui pra frente encarar Brittany sem recordar-se do quão imprestável havia sido. Como se Brittany tivesse lido tudo o que passava em sua mente, a morena sente a mão da loira procurar a sua e logo seus dedos se entrelaçam.

"Senhorita Pierce, eu preciso da sua atenção por favor". Pede a enfermeira educadamente atraindo à atenção de ambas as meninas. Santana sentiu a mão de Brittany apertar a sua fortemente quando a loira tomou consciência do que a enfermeira carregava em uma das mãos. "É para a senhorita não sentir dor". Explica a enfermeira percebendo o desespero nos olhos arregalados da loira e descansando a seringa ao lado da cama.

Santana sentiu-se desmanchar quando a loira procurou os seus olhos em súplica. A morena assentiu e segurou sua face para que ela pelo menos não observasse a agulha entrando em sua pele. Santana sabia como Brittany tinha pavor de injeções, mas dessa vez não havia nada que pudesse ser feito; seu queixo ainda precisava receber os pontos e seu polegar precisava colocar a tala e enfaixar. Pelo pouco que entendia, sabia que antes de colocar os pontos, eles iriam procurar dentro do ferimento resquícios do objeto que a acertou e tinha certeza que Brittany não iria agüentar sem anestesia. "Fique olhando pra mim B". Pede Santana sentindo o aperto da mão intensificar e olhos da loira marejar conforme a enfermeira palpava a veia do antebraço.

Brittany mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos quando a agulha finalmente ultrapassou sua pele. Santana engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. As dores de Brittany estavam sendo sentidas três vezes piores na morena.

A enfermeira retirou a agulha da pele da loira e virou-se para a morena que possuía os olhos fixos na face de Brittany. "Eu preciso que você saía agora". Dita a enfermeira descansando a seringa sobre a bandeja ao lado da cama.

Santana observa a loira abrir os olhos em choque. A morena desvia a sua atenção para a enfermeira e logo em seguida para seu pai que terminava de deixar a prancheta sobre o balcão e virar-se para o trio. Não precisou dizer uma só palavra para que o homem pudesse compreender o que estava estancado no olhar de Santana. "Ela pode ficar". Afirma o homem ainda encarando Santana. "Mas você terá que ficar no mínimo sentada na cadeira". Avisa apontando para a cadeira que possuía as peças de roupa de Brittany.

A morena assente silenciosamente e vira-se para Brittany novamente. Por mais que quisesse retrucar e ordenar que ficaria ao lado de Brittany segurando em sua mão durante todo o processo, sabia que o que seu pai estava fazendo era muito e ia contra o regulamento. A loira lhe abre um sorriso e cerra os olhos, mostrando que a anestesia estava começando a fazer efeito e antes que Brittany adormecesse, a morena aproximou-se mais uma vez e depositou outro beijo em sua testa.

Brittany acompanhou com o resto das forças que sobrara a morena sentar-se na cadeira e ajeitar suas roupas em sua mão. Suas pálpebras pesaram e sua mente estava desligando-se ao poucos, junto com o seu corpo que parava de latejar conforme o cansaço o tomava. Antes de apagar por completo, tentou encontrar o olhar da morena mais uma vez, conseguindo capturar apenas resquícios das íris escuras.

• • •

O procedimento demorou mais do que esperara. Pelo visto o ferimento do queixo era o que estava causando mais problema. Conforme o explorava aparecia mais pedaços pequenos de madeira, concluindo que o objeto responsável pelo corte provavelmente era feito desse material. Precisou de sete pontos para garantir que não ficaria uma cicatriz bastante chamativa. Já o polegar direito, a loira havia realmente deslocado-o. Nada que precisasse de gesso, apenas uma tala e umas faixas por duas semanas já traria o resultado esperado. Nenhum outro hematoma fora encontrado, exceto pelas marcas roxas na clavícula e na barriga da loira que seu pai fez questão de ignorar, já conhecendo como foram causadas, arrancando um suspiro agradecido de Santana.

A morena esperou o seu pai e a enfermeira saírem do quarto para que pudesse sentar-se na cama ao lado de Brittany. Santana colocou a cabeça de Brittany sobre o seu abdômen e acariciou os seus cabelos loiros enquanto sussurrava palavras doces de consolo. A loira ainda estava adormecida da anestesia e conhecendo Brittany, não iria acordar tão cedo; sempre fora fraca para esse tipo de procedimento.

Santana não viu o tempo passar, estava tão entretida acariciando Brittany que o mundo à sua volta parecia não existir, até a porta do quarto ranger e a tirar de seu íntimo.

Quinn foi a primeira que passou correndo em direção as duas, sendo seguida por Rachel, Mercedes e o resto do grupo do coral.

"Como ela está?". Pergunta Quinn tocando a face adormecida de Brittany e encarando Santana logo em seguida. A loira arregalou os olhos quando percebeu os pontos no queixo de Brittany e sua mão enfaixada.

"Ela vai ficar bem". Responde Santana mais para si mesmo do que para Quinn, desviando os olhos de Brittany e levantando-os até Quinn. Por um segundo, a morena ficou em dúvida na veracidade das palavras dita. É claro que Brittany não ficaria bem, não depois de ter sido violentada e humilhada publicamente e receber em trocar um queixo rasgado e um dedo deslocado. Santana engoliu seco e procurou desfazer da sensação de ardência em seus olhos.

"Você já ligou para os pais dela?". Pergunta Rachel aproximando-se do corpo de Brittany e encarando a face da loira, que aparentava estar em um profundo e relaxante sono.

"Eles estão em um julgamento importante". Responde Santana assustando-se por ter conseguido responder uma pergunta de Berry sem utilizar um tom sarcástico ou irônico. Pelo visto, todo o grupo havia percebido e se assustado junto com ela.

"Mas você tem que avisá-los Santana". Diz Quinn franzindo o cenho e cruzando o braço no tórax, adquirido a postura rígida que tanto havia treinado durante os seus anos nas _cheerios_.

"Eu não vou atrapalhá-los com isso Q. Não está vendo que está difícil só de vê-la assim?". Retruca Santana com a voz levemente rouca sentindo a ardência em seus olhos aumentarem. "Isso tudo é minha culpa Q. Como você quer que eu dê o recado?". Continua a morena procurando esconder-se atrás da ironia.

"Não é sua culpa Santana". Diz Mercedes aproximando-se da morena e colocando uma mão em seu ombro a consolando.

"É claro que é minha culpa. Blanc fez isso porque sabe que o meu ponto fraco é Brittany". Retruca Santana procurando manter a calma e a voz razoável. "Olha o que eu a fiz passar". Analisa a morena passando a mão de leve no rosto de Brittany e sentindo-se sufocar por dentro.

"Pare com o drama Santana. O fato de Claire ser psicopata não é sua culpa". Destaca Kurt impaciente aproximando-se de Mercedes e encarnado a morena. "Não adianta ficar se martirizando por isso. Já passou".

"Já passou?". Pergunta Santana entre dentes. "Olhe o estado dela, Hummel. Você realmente acha que isso vai passar tão rápido assim?". Continua a morena fechando o punho na tentativa de controlar-se. "Não é como se ela tivesse caído de bicicleta ou algo do tipo".

"Santana, você precisa se acalmar. Por que você não vem comigo até a lanchonete?". Sugere Mercedes encarando a morena sabendo que se insistissem naquele assunto outro aluno acabaria hospitalizado.

"Eu não vou deixá-la". Descarta a morena voltando a acariciar a face de Brittany que ainda descansava em seu abdômen. Santana sentiu um nó nas entranhas e todos ficaram apreensivos quando Brittany mexeu-se na cama colocando uma perna por cima das pernas de Santana.

"Você comeu alguma coisa S?". Pergunta Quinn olhando as horas no relógio e depois encarando a morena. "Já se passaram das duas horas".

"Não estou com fome". Responde secamente procurando manter-se perto de Brittany o máximo que conseguisse.

"Nós todos vamos ficar de olho nela". Pronuncia Finn pela primeira vez desencostando-se da parede e abrindo um sorriso amistoso. Todos no quarto assentiram e insistiram.

A morena desviou os olhos para Brittany novamente e analisou a sua face calma e relaxada. Estava precisando reerguer suas forças se caso quisesse manter-se por perto de Brittany pelo resto do dia, mas seria tão doloroso ter que se afastar por breves minutos, sendo que correria o risco da loira acordar em sua ausência e não agüentaria se isso acontecesse.

"Vamos Lopez. Se afaste da sua mulher, ela não vai fugir daqui". Impacienta Mercedes tocando o seu ombro mais uma vez. A morena respira fundo e levanta os olhos para Quinn. Já que teria que se retirar, confiaria Brittany à única pessoa que de fato tinha consciência que cuidaria tão bem de Brittany quanto ela. Não precisou dizer nada para que Quinn assentisse e desse a volta na cama para ocupar o seu lugar.

Antes de levantar-se, Santana ajeitou-se contra o corpo de Brittany e levantou sua face e depositou um beijo demorado em sua testa, acariciando seu rosto mais uma vez. Quinn logo ocupou a sua posição quando a morena seguiu Mercedes para fora do quarto sem antes olhar para Brittany mais uma vez.

"Você realmente a ama não é?". Pergunta Mercedes levando um pedaço de bolo à boca enquanto encarava a morena.

"Mais do que tudo". Responde a morena antes de morder mais uma vez o seu sanduíche natural. Não se sentia bem por falar de seus sentimentos para qualquer um, mas estava tão debilitada com tudo que estava acontecendo que simplesmente desligou-se. "Chega a ser assustador".

"Então pare de se culpar pelo o que aconteceu. Você não tem culpa de Claire sentir-se atraída por você e ser uma péssima perdedora". Explica Mercedes encarando a morena fielmente. "Você agora precisa ficar próxima de Brittany e mostrar para Claire que não importa o que ela faça vocês sempre ficarão junta".

"Mas é claro que importa o que ela faça. Eu estou destruída Jones, eu não sei como eu vou encará-la ao acordar. Eu nunca me senti tão inútil em minha vida". Confessa a morena sentindo a ardência nos olhos voltar. "Talvez Brittany estivesse mais segura se eu não estivesse por perto".

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi o que você acabou de dizer Lopez, porque você mais do que ninguém sabe como Brittany ficaria se a ouvisse falar disso". Diz Mercedes franzindo o cenho. Santana havia realmente pensado nessa hipótese. Talvez Brittany estivesse mais segura sem sua companhia, afinal, não é possível adivinhar o que Claire continuará tentando para separá-las. Não podia arriscar a saúde de Brittany mais uma vez. Mas, sabia que era fraca e que àquela hipótese era mais destrutiva do que qualquer outra coisa que já estivesse pensado. Não conseguia imaginar o seu futuro sem a loira pelo simples fato de ele ser Brittany.

"Você não sabe o que se passa na cabeça de Claire, Jones". Resmunga Santana terminando o seu lanche e massageando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

"E nem você sabe. Mais um motivo para você afastar essa estúpida idéia da cabeça". Retruca Mercedes alterando a voz e colocando os braços sobre a mesa. "Escute aqui Lopez, é bom você afastar isso dos seus planos. Brittany precisa de você".

"Eu nunca vou me perdoar se alguma coisa mais séria acontecer com ela". Confessa Santana sentindo as primeiras lágrimas descerem pela face e queimarem a sua pele. Desde o ocorrido de manhã, era a primeira vez que se permitia derramar as lágrimas que estavam presas. A morena sente um toque em seu braço e percebe que Mercedes pede a sua atenção.

"É por isso que vocês duas sempre terão o clube do coral para o que der e vier. Nós nos comprometemos com a segurança de ambas, porque somos uma família e uma família sempre se mantém unida, nós momento mais fáceis e difíceis". Assegura Mercedes colocando a mão por cima do braço da morena.

"Eu já abdiquei de tanta coisa por ela que eu não consigo nem imaginar a minha vida sem Brittany". Declara a morena sentindo as lágrimas descerem mais rápidas em sua face sem encontrar forças para detê-las. Sentia que tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta estava sendo liberado aos poucos. "Eu a amo tanto que nem imaginava ser possível".

"Me prometa que você não irá deixá-la". Pede Mercedes.

"Eu se quer tenho forças para isso". Conclui Santana deixando um soluço baixo escapar de seus lábios conforme sentia o ar começar a faltar.

"Ótimo então. Agora vamos. Limpe o seu rosto no banheiro e vou te levar de volta pra sua mulher". Brinca Mercedes tentando aliviar o clima pesado formado, arrancando um pequeno sorriso dos lábios da morena, que tentava secar as lágrimas e tomar mais um gole do suco que havia comprado. Mercedes retira o celular do bolso e o leva ao ouvido, dizendo poucas palavras antes de desligá-lo e virar-se para a morena novamente. "Precisamos ir logo antes que minha mãe apareça aqui e me arraste para casa". Alerta arrancando mais um sorriso fraco da morena.

"Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de falar com a Santana". Diz uma voz grave atrás da morena, fazendo-a virar o pescoço rápido demais e deparando-se com seu pai a encarando. A morena revirou os olhos e voltou a encarar Mercedes à sua frente.

"Certo então. Mais tarde eu ligo para saber notícias da Brittany". Despede Mercedes acenando e caminhando apressada pelo corredor.

Santana procura manter-se firme novamente e limpa agressivamente os resquícios de lágrimas de sua face, sabendo que seria denunciada pelos olhos vermelhos. A última coisa que precisava era mostrar-se vulnerável ao seu pai. A morena deu mais um gole no seu suco, procurando acalmar-se e limpar sua voz enquanto observava o homem arrastar a cadeira à frente e sentar-se.

"Como ela está?". Pergunta o homem à frente colocando os braços sobre a mesa e encarando a morena.

"Você que é o médico aqui, não eu". Responde Santana amargamente, deixando o sarcasmo dominar as suas palavras. A morena observa-o remexer incomodado à sua frente e torce para que ele se levantar e ir embora.

"Será que tem como nós termos uma conversa civilizada?". Pergunta com a voz levemente irritada.

"Eu não sei. Sua esposa e sua religião deixam você conversar civilizadamente com um homossexual?". Pergunta a morena retoricamente deixando-o perceber o quanto àquelas palavras estavam carregadas de desprezo.

"Pelo amor de Deus Santana, deixe de ser igual a sua mãe". Exalta o homem batendo as mãos na mesa, atraindo alguns olhares das pessoas ao redor e um sorriso irônico da morena à sua frente.

"Pelo visto você não me conhece mesmo". Conclui Santana cruzando os braços no tórax ainda com o sorriso irônico nos lábios. "O que você quer?". Pergunta a morena indo direto ao ponto, procurando acabar com àquela conversa desnecessária o mais rápido possível.

"Eu quero saber como você está". Responde levando a mão ao cabelo curto e ajeitando-o.

"Estou sobrevivendo".

"Está precisando de alguma coisa?".

"Por que essa preocupação afinal? Pelo o que eu me lembro, você não estava tão preocupado quando me expulsou de casa". Pergunta Santana impacientemente descruzando os braços mais uma vez e jogando-os sobre a mesa, mantendo o olhar cortante com o homem à sua frente.

Santana o observa engolir seco e desviar os olhos para outro ponto dentro do refeitório. A morena respira fundo alto o suficiente para atrair a sua atenção novamente. O homem leva a mão ao bolso interno do casaco e retira a sua carteira e um talão de cheque de dentro dela. Santana arqueia a sobrancelha quando o observa assinar três cheques e colocá-los na frente da morena antes de levantar-se. "Caso precise".

"Então é isso?". Pergunta a morena arrastando a cadeira e levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que ele, atraindo mais olhares em sua direção. "Você me expulsa de casa, se recusa a atender minha namorada, age como se nada tivesse acontecido e agora me dá dinheiro? Você acha que eu preciso desse lixo? Eu não preciso da sua caridade". Exclama a morena sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias e sem pensar, Santana pega os três cheques sobre a mesa e os rasga, jogando-os sobre a mesa novamente.

A morena o encara mais uma vez antes de virar-se e caminhar de volta para o quarto. Precisou parar no banheiro e lavar o rosto várias vezes se não quisesse assustar os alunos no quarto. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e voltou para o corredor. Por um lado, estava sentindo-se um pouco mais leve por ter conversado com Mercedes, surpreendendo-se, porque nunca foram amigas para soltar tantas coisas como havia soltado. É claro que isso não significava que havia amolecido. Pelo contrário, precisava reforçar a barreira invisível para que isso nunca mais acontecesse, afinal, ainda era a Santana Lopez que todos conheciam.

Tentou se acalmar mais uma vez antes de finalmente empurrar a porta do quarto. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, inalando todo o ar que conseguia, adquirindo força suficiente para finalmente girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta. Não se surpreendeu por nada ter mudado. Todos, exceto Mercedes, continuavam no quarto e Quinn estava acariciando os cabelos de Brittany, que repousava a cabeça em seu abdômen, como estava com Santana há pouco tempo atrás. Todos lhe encararam e abriram um leve sorriso. Kurt discava alguma coisa no celular ao contrário de Puck, Finn e Sam que discutiam futebol enquanto Tina, Mike e Artie conversavam sobre as músicas que estavam sendo mais tocadas ultimamente e Rachel encarava a paisagem da janela do outro lado da cama de Brittany. Quinn assentiu quando a morena aproximou-se para retomar o seu lugar. "Nada?". Pergunta Santana acomodando-se ao lado da loira e passando um braço em seu ombro protetoramente.

Quinn negou e puxou a cadeira mais próxima para sentar-se ao lado das duas. "Eu acho que ela sabia que você não estava por perto". Confessa Quinn arrancando um olhar surpresa de Santana e uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Ela estava ofegante até você deitar ao lado dela". Explica Quinn gesticulando para a loira e abrindo um sorriso sincero.

Santana sente o seu coração explodir e não consegue conter um sorriso tímido ao apreciar as feições delicadas de Brittany. "Pessoas, eu preciso ir agora. É a terceira mensagem que Blaine me manda perguntando por que não atendo a campanhinha". Anuncia Kurt guardando o celular no bolso do casaco. "Me avise se você precisar de alguma coisa Santana". Diz Kurt aproximando e passando a mão na face de Brittany, virando-se para a morena e abrindo um pequeno sorriso, fazendo-a assentir com um balançar de cabeça.

"Eu vou aproveitar e pegar uma carona com o Finn e Kurt já que eu vim com o seu carro". Alerta Puck encarando Santana acenando, para seguir os outros dois.

Logo, os alunos foram partindo aos poucos, sobrando apenas Quinn que insistia ficar para ajudar a morena a carregar Brittany para o carro. Santana agradeceu mentalmente quando Quinn alertou que precisava comer alguma coisa e retirou-se do quarto até a lanchonete, deixando-a sozinha com Brittany mais uma vez. Brittany já havia movimento o corpo várias vezes e a última, a loira havia jogado o braço ao redor do corpo de Santana a puxando para mais perto. A morena sentiu a loira se mover mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça para visualizá-la, surpreendendo-se quando Brittany tentava abrir os olhos lentamente devido à claridade do local. Já se passavam das cinco da tarde e estava começando a escurecer, por isso as duas lâmpadas do quarto estavam acessas. "S?". Perguntou Brittany voltando a fechar os olhos.

"Estou aqui B". Responde a morena acariciando a face da loira, sentindo-a roçar o nariz contra o seu abdômen. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu um pequeno sorriso. "O que foi B?"

"Eu senti o seu cheiro". Responde a loira docemente abrindo os olhos novamente e levantando a cabeça para encarar a morena. Arrependeu-se do movimento quando sentiu uma ardência na base do seu rosto e precisou conter um gemido de dor. A loira tentou levar a mão enfaixada até o queixo, mas Santana a repreendeu.

"Você não pode tocar B". Diz a morena afastando delicadamente a mão de Brittany. A loira cerra os olhos e boceja. "Ainda com sono?". Brinca Santana franzindo o cenho e soltando um riso.

"Eu não dormi direito". Responde a loira mordendo o lábio inferior contendo um sorriso e arrancando mais um riso de Santana. A sensação da anestesia em sua corrente sanguínea ainda estava presente, mas não queria adormecer novamente. Tudo o que queria era ir para casa. "Me leva embora?". Pede a loira melosamente fazendo uma careta.

"Está conseguindo ficar em pé?". Pergunta Santana cautelosamente.

"Acho que sim". Responde Brittany passando os olhos pelo cômodo certificando-se de que não estava tonta nem com a visão embaçada. Santana assente e começa a afastar-se do corpo de Brittany até ser surpreendida pela mão saudável de Brittany segurar seu pulso. "Eu posso pedir uma coisa antes?". Pergunta Brittany abrindo um sorriso misterioso para a morena. Santana arqueia uma sobrancelha e assente. A loira morde o lábio inferior gesticula para a morena aproximasse, sorrindo quando observa a mesma sorrir. Santana coloca uma mão em sua face e toca seus lábios gentilmente. Brittany corresponde procurando por mais contato, mas teme que seus movimentos possam causar dor. A loira abre os lábios e logo sente a língua de Santana avançar apressadamente, como se estivesse esperando por aquilo o dia todo e agora a sugava famintamente, arrancando um gemido rouco da loira.

Santana sente a mão da loira puxar sua nuca intensificando ainda mais o beijo, sem se importar se isso estava causando-lhe ou não dor. A morena mudou o ângulo, encaixando ainda mais os seus lábios e fazendo as línguas entrelaçarem-se fielmente, deixando escapar sem querer, um gemido rouco que faz todo o seu corpo tremer. "Eu realmente não preciso ouvir isso". Diz Quinn fechando a porta do quarto fazendo as duas separem-se ofegantes. Santana sela os lábios brevemente antes de afastar-se e caminhar até a cadeira. Brittany sente sua face queimar e olha para Quinn caminhando em sua direção com um sorriso nos lábios. "Santana já está abusando de você?".

"Foi ela que pediu". Responde Santana por Brittany enquanto pegava suas roupas na cadeira e as desdobrava. Não tinha condições da loira usar isso novamente, estava tudo coberto de tinta e terra e Brittany havia tomado banho e desinfetado o ferimento.

"Como você está se sentindo B?". Pergunta Quinn ajudando Brittany a sentar-se na cama.

"Ainda estou com sono". Responde a loira arrancando um riso de Quinn. "O que foi S?". Pergunta Brittany após observar a cara da morena enquanto dobrava as suas roupas novamente e colocava-as sobre a cadeira.

"Suas roupas estão sujas B. Não tem como você vestir aquilo novamente". Responde a morena cruzando os braços e voltando-se para perto das duas loiras. "Eu vou pegar novas roupas e volto".

"Não precisa S. Rachel tinha uma peça de roupa extra no armário e trouxe para B vestir". Responde Quinn, vacilando ao falar o nome de Rachel enquanto apontava para a mochila de Brittany que descansava próxima à cadeira.

"B não vai vestir isso". Retruca Santana amargamente franzindo o cenho. "Deve estar cheio de piolhos e outras coisas da Berry. Não vou arriscar B. Além do mais, nem deve servir". Conclui acentuando o sarcasmo em sua voz, fazendo Brittany e Quinn revirarem os olhos e suspirarem.

"Passa aqui Q". Pede Brittany esticando o braço para recolher as peças de roupa que Quinn acabara de tirar da bolsa. Santana arregala os olhos e tenta tomar das mãos de Brittany, falhando miseravelmente. "Deixa de bobeira S. Você quer que eu vá sem roupa então?". Pergunta a loira calando a morena e fazendo-a contorcer o rosto em uma careta.

"Eu não vou te ajudar a vestir então". Tenta Santana chantagear Brittany enquanto a loira colocava os pés para fora da cama e procurava pelo ombro de Quinn para equilibrar-se.

"Q me ajuda". Retruca Brittany fazendo Santana e Quinn assustarem-se com a forma maliciosa que as palavras saíram de seus lábios. Quinn sorriu e segurou na cintura da outra loira procurando aumentar o apoio. Santana sente um incomodo conhecido quando observa Brittany aproveitar da ajuda de Quinn. A morena nunca admitiu para a loira, mas sentia ciúmes dos carinhos e preocupações de Quinn com Brittany mesmo sabendo que não havia maldade em suas ações e que ela estava agindo apenas como uma boa amiga. Mas não podia conter os seus ciúmes, afinal, sentia ciúmes de qualquer um que se aproxime de Brittany e procurava ser o mais discreta possível, sem sucesso é claro. Sua cabeça estalou quando analisou Brittany mais uma vez e lembrou-se que outra pessoa havia visto-a nua, mesmo quase todos os alunos do colégio já terem passado por essa experiência, agora era diferente, estavam juntas. Precisou morder a parte interna de sua bochecha para controlar-se.

"B, eu preciso chegar em casa inteira. Pare de provocar a S". Resmunga Quinn quando percebe as faíscas nos olhos da morena. Brittany sorriu e esticou os braços para Santana que a principio recusou, virando-se de costa. "S, se você não parar com isso agora eu juro que me aproveito dela". Provoca Quinn arrancando um riso de Brittany e um resmungo alto de Santana que logo se vira e descruza os braços do tórax para aceitar Brittany em seus braços. A loira deixa um beijo em seu pescoço antes de afastar-se e pedir para Quinn desamarrar a vestimenta em sua costa.

Santana pega a blusa de Rachel e a estende. Como temia, era mais um de seus suéteres com um desenho de um urso na frente. A morena suspirou e entregou a peça para Brittany enquanto Quinn ainda tentava desamarrar os laços. "É pra hoje Fabray?". Pergunta Santana impaciente olhando por cima do ombro de Brittany.

"Quem foi que amarrou isso? Parece um espartilho de tantos nós que tem". Responde Quinn irritada. Santana revira os olhos e olha as outras peças de roupa que Rachel havia deixado. A morena quase desmaiou quando viu a saia pregada entre um casaco fino rosa. Brittany não usaria uma daquelas, seria um crime ao seu guarda-roupa. "Finalmente". Resmunga Quinn atraindo a atenção de Santana novamente.

"Fecha os olhos Fabray". Ordena Santana quando analisa o corpo da loira à sua frente e nota que estava apenas de calcinha. Quinn virou-se e começou a dobrar a vestimenta do hospital sobre a cama, soltando um riso que foi acompanhado por Brittany. A morena precisou ser forte para resistir ao olhar provocador de Brittany e ao seu corpo que tornava tudo tentadoramente convidativo. Santana aproximou-se de Brittany e passou o suéter cuidadosamente por sua cabeça, assegurando-se que não encostaria em seu queixo. A parte mais difícil foi descê-lo pelo corpo de Brittany ignorando a pele quente que roçava em seus dedos.

Brittany apoiou-se no ombro de Quinn enquanto levantava cada uma das pernas para que Santana pudesse subir a saia por suas pernas bem torneadas. Como a morena havia previsto, a saia ficara curta e a blusa um pouco justa, fazendo os contornos de Brittany ficarem mais detalhados, o que realmente incomodou Santana. Ainda teriam que passar pela recepção do hospital e não queria atrair olhares. Por sorte, Quinn emprestou o casaco que usava para Brittany amarrá-lo em sua cintura.

As três caminharam pelo corredor, com Brittany no meio é claro, caso sentisse alguma coisa e precisasse de apoio. Santana deu a chave do carro para Quinn enquanto parava na recepção do hospital. "Paciente Brittany Susan Pierce". Diz Santana retirando a carteira da bolsa, que por sorte Quinn havia pegado na escola antes de vir ao hospital, caso contrário não teria como pagar a hospitalização de Brittany.

"Já está tudo acertado. Aqui está a receita e as recomendações do doutor". Sorri a atendente idosa para a morena entregando uma pasta fina. Santana arqueia uma sobrancelha confusa aceitando a pasta.

"Mas eu não paguei nada". Confessa Santana guardando a pasta e a carteira na bolsa enquanto ainda encarava confusa a atendente.

"Aqui está dizendo que o Dr. Lopez cobriu os custos". Responde a mulher ajeitando o óculos e passando os olhos pelo caderno de anotações com um sorriso que Santana imaginou ser ensaiado. A morena engoliu seco e sentiu um nó nas entranhas. Sua mente explodiu em questionamento. _Por que ele insiste nisso? Será que não percebe que fazendo isso irá apenas aumentar a distância? Merda! Eu não sou mais uma criança, eu não preciso que cuidem de mim. Brittany é minha responsabilidade. Quem ele pensa que é?_ "Senhorita? Está tudo bem?". Pergunta a atendente pela terceira vez tentando chamar a atenção de Santana que possuía o rosto contraído em uma careta intrigante.

Santana assente com um balançar de cabeça e sai do hospital, caminhando em direção ao estacionamento. Quinn estava sentada no banco de trás falando ao celular enquanto Brittany escolhia as músicas no cartão de memória. A morena abre a porta do carro e mantém-se em silêncio, atraindo um olhar curioso de Brittany. "Está tudo bem?". Pergunta a loira acariciando sua coxa. Santana a olha e abre um sorriso assentindo e passando sua bolsa logo em seguida.

"Você tem que comprar um carro pra você Fabray. Eu não sou sua motorista". Provoca Santana ligando o carro e olhando no retrovisor interno para Quinn. A loira revira os olhos e desliga o celular, guardando-o na bolsa logo em seguida.

"Você conseguiria ficar longe de mim?". Retruca Quinn sarcasticamente, arrancando risos de Brittany que já estava acostumada com as diferentes trocas de carinhos entre as duas amigas, mesmo sendo um pouco rude.

Brittany encosta a cabeça na janela e fecha os olhos. Ainda estava sentindo o seu corpo pesado devido à anestesia e para piorar, seu polegar começara a latejar irritantemente. A música baixa ao fundo não estava ajudando em nada para o controle de seu corpo. Estava cada vez mais sem forças para abrir os olhos e talvez se apenas ficasse imóvel por alguns minutos a dor passaria. Sentia que estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu um toque quente em sua nuca, fazendo-a abrir os olhos rapidamente e virar o rosto. Santana a observava com uma expressão curiosa e dolorosa, talvez estivesse tentando adivinhar o que estava se passando em sua cabeça. A loira esfregou os olhos com a mão intacta, percebendo que Quinn não estava mais no carro e que já estavam estacionados em frente à sua casa. "Já chegamos?".

Santana abre um sorriso nos lábios e sobe a mão até a face da loira, acariciando-a e afastando algumas mechas loiras em sua face. "Você dormiu durante o percurso. Aposto que você não viu que paramos na farmácia para comprar os remédios". Responde a morena apontando para a sacola que repousava sobre as coxas da loira. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

Brittany leva a mão aos lábios e boceja, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem novamente. "Eu estou com sono ainda". Responde Brittany arrancando um riso suave de Santana, fazendo-a parar e analisar o quão belo era o som da risada da morena e sua face enquanto sorria. Não recordava de ter visto Santana sorrir com tanta sinceridade; é claro que a morena sempre era sincera contigo, nos sorrisos, nas palavras, mas dessa vez era como se quisesse demonstrar mais de si.

"B?". Chama Santana arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto observava Brittany lhe encarar séria em silêncio. A morena passou a mão na face da loira pela segunda vez e finalmente a despertou de seu transe. "Vamos?". Pergunta Santana gesticulando para a casa à frente.

Brittany assente e Santana sai do carro e contorna-o, parando de frente à porta da loira, a ajudando a descer. A loira precisou apoiar-se nos ombros de Santana quando sentiu sua cabeça rodar ao dar o primeiro passo para fora do carro. "Está tudo girando S". Alerta a loira sentindo a morena apertar sua cintura conforme caminhavam para a porta principal.

"É a anestesia B. Já estamos chegando". Explica Santana encaixando a chave na fechadura e girando-a. Caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se com Brittany ao seu lado. "Eu preciso ver o que você tem que tomar agora B. Não dorme". Pede a morena pegando a pasta nas mãos e lendo a receita que seu pai havia descrito.

"Eu só vou fechar os olhos um pouquinho S". Diz Brittany encostando a cabeça no ombro da morena e acomodando-se mais no sofá.

"Espera B. Você tem que tomar dois comprimidos agora e depois você pode dormir". Retruca Santana colocando a receita sobre a mesa de centro e pegando a sacola para entregar os comprimidos à Brittany. A morena estava tão distraída enquanto procurava as caixas que não percebeu quando os pais de Brittany passaram pela porta da sala e assustaram-se com a imagem de Brittany no sofá.

"Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu aqui?". Pergunta a mãe de Brittany deixando a pasta cair no chão e correndo até sua filha, agachando em sua frente. Brittany pareceu despertar com o susto e reposicionou-se no sofá enquanto sua mãe arregalava os olhos observando a mão enfaixada da filha e os pontos em seu queixo.

A loira desvia o seu olhar para Santana que estava estática ao seu lado e com o olhar perdido no seu. A morena ainda não havia decidido como contaria aos pais de Brittany o que realmente aconteceu. Sabia que se contasse a verdade, eles a proibiriam de namorar Brittany por ter prejudicado a sua saúde, mas não havia ainda pensado em uma história plausível. Santana engoliu seco e conseguiu observar nos olhos da loira que estava tão indecisa quanto ela e antes que começasse a falar, Brittany adiantou-se. "Eu caí na escola mãe. Santana e Quinn me levaram ao hospital e aconteceu isso". Responde a loira rápido demais apontando para a mão enfaixada e para o queixo.

"O que? Mas como isso aconteceu querida?". Pergunta o pai da loira aproximando-se e passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros da filha. "Por que você não nos avisou Santana?". Indaga o homem virando-se para a morena.

Santana engole em seco e solta o ar fracamente pelo nariz. "Eu lembrei que vocês estavam naquele julgamento importante e não quis atrapalhar". Responde a morena encolhendo os ombros.

"Santana não fez por mau pai e eu insisti para ela não ligar". Apressa-se Brittany antes que seu pai tentasse contornar a situação. O homem voltou seu olhar para sua filha e contraiu-se dolorosamente.

"Minha filha, você precisa tomar mais cuidado". Choraminga a mãe da loira acariciando a pele lisa da face de Brittany. "Você está sentindo dor? Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra você?".

"Na verdade, ela precisa tomar esses dois comprimidos agora". Intervém Santana retirando dois comprimidos de uma das caixas de remédio, entregando-os à mulher ao seu lado no sofá.

"Certo. Querido pegue um copo de água para Britt enquanto eu subo com ela para ajudar no banho". Ordena a mulher levantando-se e tocando na mão saudável de Brittany. A loira assentiu e levantou-se sem ajuda, sem antes trocar olhares com a morena sentada ao seu lado. Sabia que toda àquela pressão estava sendo difícil para Santana e precisava conversar sobre o que ocorreu, mas sentia que se não deixasse sua mãe cuidar um pouco de ti, poderia levantar suspeitas. Brittany piscou e soltou um sorriso na direção de Santana, que logo tratou de retribuir, enquanto sentia sua mãe arrastando-a pela escada.

A morena voltou à sua posição anterior quando Brittany sumia nas escadas junto com sua mãe. Santana apóia os cotovelos sobre sua coxa e logo em seguida sustenta a sua cabeça com a palma das mãos. Um longo e doloroso suspiro escapa de seus lábios, junto com uma lágrima quente, escorrendo-lhe à face. Sua cabeça estava uma verdadeira confusão. Blanc havia ido longe demais e não se controlaria quando encontrasse com ela no dia seguinte. Um nó formou-se em suas entranhas junto com uma falta de ar quando percebeu como o próximo dia seria exaustivo. Teria que competir com os olhares e os cochichos durante todo o período de aula. Não estava certa da reação de Brittany diante de tudo e temia que a loira ficasse com algum trauma ou algo do tipo. _Ser forte por nós duas é realmente uma merda_, retruca a morena em pensamentos.

Um toque pesado em seu ombro desperta-a dos seus devaneios. Santana ergue o rosto e depara-se com o pai de Brittany sorrindo e lhe oferecendo uma xícara fumegante. A morena aceita e abre um fraco sorriso em agradecimento. "O que está te incomodando Santana?". Pergunta o homem loiro sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá, fazendo seu estômago contorcer em náuseas. O pai de Brittany havia pegado-a desprevenida e todos os acontecimentos do dia haviam levado o seu corpo e mente ao extremo, tornando-a incapaz de pensar em uma desculpa plausível. "Muitos pensamentos". Responde sincera levando à xícara aos lábios e deliciando-se do chocolate quente.

"Esses seus pensamentos tem relação com a minha Brittany?". Pergunta o homem tocando mais uma vez em sua ferida, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos enquanto encarava a xícara em suas mãos. Era como se ele estivesse em sua cabeça e quisesse brincar com as desgraças de sua vida.

"Não todos". Respondeu honestamente mais uma vez. Não precisava de fato falar tudo o que estava passando em sua cabeça. Se pelo menos respondesse com meias palavras, o pai de Brittany poderia compreender as lacunas vazias e cessar o assunto. A morena torceu para que ele não perguntasse sobre o acidente, já fora difícil o suficiente para ouvir Brittany mentir e não tinha certeza se daria continuidade à história da loira.

"Você se arrependeu de ter oficializado o relacionamento de vocês duas?". Indaga o homem mais uma vez. Santana lhe encara pela primeira vez e arqueia as sobrancelhas. Essa era uma das coisas na qual jamais se arrependeria. Ter oficializado o seu namoro com Brittany havia tornado as coisas muito mais fáceis e finalmente estava tendo êxito em um das suas promessas: fazer Brittany feliz. Sabia que era importante para a loira e desde então, procurou demonstrar profundamente o quanto se tornava importante para ti também.

"Eu nunca vou me arrepender disso". Responde Santana sentindo um nó formar-se na garganta. Querendo ou não, ter oficializado o namoro trouxera alguns malefícios como o fato de Brittany ter se hospitalizado. Seus olhos arderam quando a carga de culpa tomou o seu corpo mais uma vez e precisou ser forte para não demonstrar para o homem em sua frente. "Eu amo a sua filha Sr. Pierce e jamais faria alguma coisa que pudesse machucá-la". Confessa Santana observando a face do homem contrair-se em uma expressão mais amena.

"Fico aliviado em saber disso, querida. Eu sei que Britt realmente gosta de você e a felicidade dela é de extrema importância para mim. Compreendo que deve ser difícil ser homossexual, ainda mais nessa idade, mas vocês duas possuem o nosso apoio para o que der e vier". Assegura o pai de Brittany colocando uma mão no ombro na morena e acariciando. "Eu estou confiando a felicidade de minha filha em suas mãos Santana. Promete que não irei me arrepender?".

Santana sente o nó em sua garganta apertar e seu estômago embrulhar ainda mais. É claro que moveria o mundo pela felicidade de Brittany, mas não estaria agindo corretamente se selasse as palavras do homem em sua frente sendo que seus pensamentos estariam em conflitos. Durante toda a tarde, a conversa que tivera com Mercedes ecoava em sua cabeça e estava realmente cogitando a idéia de afastar de Brittany para seu próprio bem. Sabia que Claire não iria parar tão cedo e não conseguiria se perdoar se algo pior acontecesse com Brittany. Mas, se caso terminasse com Brittany, sabia que a loira sofreria por isso e a promessa estaria quebrada. "Prometo".

"Certo então. Por que você não sobe querida e veja se elas estão precisando de ajuda?". Sugere o homem suavemente descansando a costa no sofá e cruzando as pernas enquanto alcançava o controle da televisão.

Santana assente e caminha para a cozinha para poder lavar sua xícara antes de subir. Sua cabeça latejava com as reprovações de seus pensamentos. Não deveria ter concordado com uma coisa que tem dúvidas sobre cumprir. Havia agido errado e agora não tinha como reverter a situação. Talvez pudesse servir de apoio e reforço para ignorar os pensamentos de se afastar de Brittany, porque mesmo sendo doloroso pensar nisso, sabia mais do que ninguém que não era tão forte para essa decisão.

Subiu o corredor em silêncio estranhando não ouvir o barulho do chuveiro de Brittany ligado. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou lentamente com receio de encontrar a loira enrolada na toalha ou trocando-se. Nunca fora boa em esconder seus desejos e seria bastante constrangedor demonstrá-los na frente de sua sogra. Estranhamente, o quarto estava vazio e da mesma forma que deixaram pela manhã. A morena caminhou até a porta do banheiro e o encontrou vazio. Concluiu que a mãe de Brittany havia sugerido a banheira de sua suíte para a loira sentir-se mais à vontade. Aproveitou a oportunidade e retirou as peças de roupa, preparando-se para um banho.

A água quente batia em sua pele morena e a perfurava como alfinetes. Sentiu as lágrimas formarem-se em seus olhos e não as impediu de caírem. Estava sufocando-se com toda a pressão que havia sido jogada em seus ombros e simplesmente não sabia o que faria daqui pra frente. O futuro nunca se mostrara preocupante até hoje cedo, porque suas escolhas já haviam sido tomadas. Escolheria uma boa faculdade junto com Brittany, dividiriam um apartamento na mesma cidade e seguiria a sua vida com a loira ao seu lado. Parecia tão perfeito e certo que não conseguia encontrar defeitos. É claro que quando Claire violentou Brittany esse plano virou um sonho distante. Estava tão perdida e desejou por um momento desligar do mundo.

A morena encostou a testa no azulejo da parede e tampou a boca com a mão para que os soluços de seu choro não saíssem tão alto. Amava Brittany e isso nunca tivera dúvidas e talvez por isso Mercedes estivesse certa. Talvez Brittany esteja mesma precisando de sua ajuda e agora era a hora de mostrá-la que estaria ao seu lado independente das pedras que encontrassem no caminho. Mas estava com tanto medo. Sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem e sentou-se no chão frio, encolhida no quanto do box. Não forçou contra as lágrimas, precisava libertar um pouco de tudo o que estava sentindo, caso contrário se sufocaria com sua própria dor.

Não soube ao certo por quanto tempo ficou chorando debaixo do chuveiro, só quando a porta do quarto rangeu alto ela se lembrou que precisava sair para ver Brittany. Desligou o chuveiro e secou o seu corpo o mais lento possível. Vestiu um short e uma camiseta, olhando pela última vez no espelho e analisando os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Por sua sorte, o quarto estava escuro e Brittany não descobriria que estivera martirizando-se enquanto se banhava. Percebeu que a loira já estava deitada e pela respiração leve, talvez estivesse dormindo.

"Você demorou S". Diz Brittany assim que Santana deita-se na cama ao seu lado. A morena assusta-se a princípio e logo se ajeita ao corpo da loira e passa um braço por sua cintura, enquanto a sua cabeça descansava no ombro da loira.

"Está melhor?". Pergunta Santana depositando um beijo no pescoço de Brittany e sorrindo quando a mesma contrai o corpo pelo toque. A morena repete a ação várias vezes até Brittany soltar um sorriso e virar o corpo.

"Agora eu estou". Responde com a voz baixa e embaralhada. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha e riu quando percebeu que a anestesia ainda estava fazendo efeito em Brittany, provavelmente, ao mesmo tempo dos remédios que tomara naquela noite. A morena viu Brittany fechar os olhos e aproximar-se, descansando a cabeça em seu colo. "S, minha mãe perguntou o que eram as manchas roxas na minha barriga, coxa e pescoço. Eu não consegui mentir. Você tá com raiva?". Pergunta Brittany temerosa.

Santana sente a face esquentar e seu coração acelerar. Tinha consciência que os pais de Brittany sabiam sobre a sua intimidade e de Brittany, mas ter que encará-los após a confissão seria muito mais difícil. Mas não podia culpar Brittany, ela estava sobre efeito de remédios e era impossível controlar o que ela falaria ou não. "Eu nunca vou ficar com raiva de você B". Responde por fim dando um beijo na testa da loira, observando-a sorrir mais uma vez. "Está sentindo dor?".

"A dor passa quando eu fico perto de você S". Responde a loira suavemente, erguendo o rosto e depositando um beijo no canto dos lábios de Santana. A morena sente o seu coração derreter e abre um sorriso fraco para a loira. "Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?".

"Qualquer coisa". Assente Santana fazendo o contorno da face de Brittany com a ponta dos dedos.

"Canta pra mim?"

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas e deixa um riso nervoso sair de seus lábios. Havia chorado por tanto tempo que não tinha certeza se sua voz estaria boa o suficiente para cantar. E além do mais, havia dias que não escutava uma boa música que combinaria com a sua voz e fosse especial para Brittany. "O que você quer que eu cante?".

"O que você está sentindo agora". Responde Brittany deixando outro beijo no canto dos lábios da morena. Santana sente o corpo vibrar e torce para que Brittany não tivesse sentido. Como encontraria uma música que definisse a confusão que estava a sua vida? E independente disso, confessaria para Brittany a luta que estava tendo com os seus demônios internos?

"Eu estou com sono e cansada. Conhece alguma música sobre isso?". Brinca Santana tentando desviar um pouco as suspeitas do seu silêncio. Brittany deixar um riso escapar e morde o pescoço da morena.

"É sério S. Cante pra mim". Insiste Brittany beijando o local que havia mordido. "Eu sei que você quer". Provoca a loira com um piscar de olhos.

"Ok. Eu acho que eu tenho a música perfeita". Cedeu a morena puxando Brittany para mais perto e descansando o rosto contra os cabelos loiros. A loira ajeita-se no abraço da morena e fecha os olhos, esperando Santana começar.

_Woke up to soothing sound of pouring rain_

_The wind would whisper and I'd think of you_

_And all the tears you cried, that called my name_

_And when you needed me I came through_

Santana sente sua voz vacilar e seus olhos arderem. Brittany respirava levemente contra a pele de seu pescoço e, aparentemente, não se alarmou com a música. A morena respirou fundo antes de continuar a próxima parte.

_I paint a picture of the days gone by_

_When love went blind and you would make me see_

_I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes_

_So that I knew that you were there for me_

_Time after time, you were there for me_

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil fazer as palavras saírem de seus lábios e precisou afagar os cabelos loiros para que uma parte da sua tensão se dissipasse.

_Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand_

_Love letters in the sand - I remember you_

_Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day_

_I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_

Sentiu as primeiras lágrimas descerem pela face e corroer sua pele. Respirou fundo mais uma vez para poder continuar a música, torcendo para que Brittany não levantasse a cabeça para lhe analisar.

_We spend the summer with the top rolled down_

_Wished ever after would be like this_

_You said "I love you babe," without a sound_

_I said I'd give my life for just one kiss_

_I'd live for your smile, and die for your kiss_

Brittany movimentou-se contra o seu corpo e Santana sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. Estava chegando ao seu verso favorito e para isso, achou melhor cortar o refrão. Estava difícil agüentar a pressão das palavras e da realidade e se demorasse mais com a música, Brittany finalmente perceberia o que estava acontecendo.

_We've had our share of hard times_

_But that's the price we paid_

_And through it all, we kept the promise that we made_

_I swear you'll never be lonely_

As lágrimas agora desciam mais rápidas e cortantes. Sua respiração estava pesada e sentiu Brittany levantar o rosto e lhe encarar. A loira também estava com os olhos coberto de lágrimas e mordia o lábio inferior. A dor em seu peito intensifica e por fim, canta os últimos versos da música.

_Woke up to soothing sound of pouring rain_

_Washed away a dream of you_

_But nothing else could ever take you away_

_'Cause you'll always be my dream come true_

_Oh my darling, I love you._

A morena aproxima o rosto do de Brittany e seus lábios finalmente se tocam. Santana consegue sentir as lágrimas de Brittany intensificarem e misturar-se às suas. Seu corpo estava explodindo, assim como os seus sentimentos. Não deveria ter cantado àquela música, não quando estava inserta sobre as suas escolhas futuras. A morena sentiu a loira intensificar o beijo, como se estivesse buscando alguma espécie força. "Me promete S". Pede Brittany afastando dos lábios de Santana antes de cobri-los novamente. "Me promete que nada irá nos separar". Continua a loira tomando os lábios de Santana mais uma vez agressivamente.

"Eu prometo B". Assegura Santana sentindo a língua de Brittany avançar mais uma vez contra a sua; e mais uma vez naquela mesma noite, a morena havia feito uma promessa na qual estava relutante em cumpri-la.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Pois éé gente, como eu havia dito no capítulo anterior, aqui está outro capítulo (milagre cumprir né?). Esse é o último capítulo que eu tinha no computador. O próximo eu pretendo começar hoje de madrugada (é a única parte do dia que eu tenho inspiração! ") e farei o possível para postar o mais rápido, afinal, minhas férias estão acabando! Caraca, vocês não tem noção de como eu fiquei feliz com os comentários! *-* Luana Braga, obrigada pelo comentário e podexá que a Sant vai dar o troco ;x ; C. Honda, livelystorm, 1Lele1 e tonks, foi realmente difícil escrever essa cena da Brittany e da Claire, por isso eu apaguei e deixei subtendido, é doloroso só imaginar a Britt machucada! ;( A cena da Sant e Claire já está rodando na minha cabeça há muito tempo, antes mesmo de escrever o capítulo 7, eu só estou com medo de acabar forçando as coisas. ;x ; Amanda obrigada, eu nunca passei por isso na minha vida, porque ainda não conversei direito com meus pais sobre minhas dúvidas (tenso né?), mas eu fiz o possível para escrever como eu acho que acontecerá quando eu contar. UHUEHUHUEHEUEHEEUEHU, mas pretendo terminar a história primeiros. ;x ; anônimo(?) a Britt realmente possuí uma sensibilidade exaltada sobre as questões sentimentais e fiquei curiosa em escrever sobre isso, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Obrigada mais uma vez, não só pra quem comenta, mas também para aqueles que apenas lêem! *-* Então, mereço reviews? Preparados para as apresentações? :) Quase que eu esqueço, a música é I Remember You do Skid Row, eu sei que é a segunda vez que eu coloco SR (segunda banda favorita ;x ) aqui e prometo que será a última.  
><em>


	9. Blank Page

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#9**_

"Até quando você vai ficar calada?". Pergunta Santana irritada retirando o cinto de segurança e analisando Brittany no banco ao lado. A loira estivera evitando-a desde a noite passada quando a morena ditou como seria as próximas duas semanas.

"Até passar essas duas semanas". Responde Brittany abrindo a porta do carro e saindo logo em seguida, sendo acompanhada por uma Santana extremamente sem paciência. A morena segurou em seu braço, impedindo-a de continuar o percurso.

"B, por favor, você sabe que é para o seu bem". Insiste Santana ajeitando a bolsa em seu ombro para que pudesse sustentar o rosto da loira em suas mãos, impedindo-a caso tentasse quebrar o contato visual.

"Duas semanas S? É muito tempo. Acho que será um recorde". Confessa Brittany mordendo o lábio inferior e colocando as mãos na cintura de Santana, trazendo-a para mais perto.

"Será pior pra mim B. Pode ter certeza disso". Consola Santana abrindo um sorriso malicioso na face. "Eu precisarei me controlar e acho que gostarei do desafio". Conclui a morena aproximando a face e depositando um beijo no canto dos lábios da loira.

"Farei você mudar de idéia". Provoca Brittany acariciando o abdômen de Santana por baixo da blusa, sentindo a pela morena arrepiar sob seus dedos. "Aposto que em três dias você mudará de idéia".

"Estou vendo que serão longos três dias". Completa a morena aproximando o rosto mais uma vez e depositando um beijo demorado no pescoço de Brittany, fazendo-a aperta a cintura morena. "Você tem certeza que quer estar aqui? Nós podemos ir pra qualquer outro lugar". Pergunta Santana cautelosamente, analisando o rosto de Brittany, enquanto unia as mãos.

"Eu não estou com medo ou com vergonha S". Responde Brittany dando os primeiros passos para a porta principal, carregando Santana ao seu lado. "Eu me sinto segura com você por perto". Completa a loira virando-se para a morena e enviando um beijo soprado.

Santana sente o seu coração inchar e seus músculos contraírem. Sua cabeça ainda estava atormentada com os últimos acontecimentos e faria o possível para não envolver Brittany em seus problemas. Durante a madrugada em claro, repassou uma de suas prioridades várias vezes, que incluía não abandonar Brittany por nada nesse mundo. Enfrentariam as dificuldades juntas, como deve ser defeito. "Eu tenho me exercitado bastante ultimamente". Brinca Santana levantando um braço e tencionando o músculo. Brittany soltou um riso, que logo foi acompanhado pela morena que a abraçava pela cintura enquanto caminhavam.

Haviam acabado de passar pela porta principal do colégio, quando uma menina pequena e loira, com o uniforme das _cheerios_ chamou a atenção das duas, impedindo o caminho. "A treinada quer ver vocês duas imediatamente". Avisa Becky gesticulando para Santana e Brittany enquanto caminhava para a direção contraria às duas.

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e virou-se para Brittany. A loira apresentava um olhar distante e só depois que a morena apertou sua mão, Brittany despertou de seus devaneios. "Vamos S, a treinada está nos esperando". Encoraja Brittany arrastando Santana pelos corredores até a sala de Sue Sylvester.

Durante o percurso, Santana carregava com sigo a expressão autoritária e fria que havia sido construída nos seus anos de _cheerios_, que era de extrema necessidade agora. Precisaria mostrar para todo o colégio que não havia enfraquecido com o que ocorreu com Brittany, porque só assim seria capaz de manter a ordem natural das coisas. Sabia que se mostrasse vulnerável, seria como uma ferida exposta diante de várias bactérias, fungos e todas as outras coisas ruins. Não largou a mão de Brittany uma vez, muito menos ousou afastar-se de seu corpo. Faria jus aos sentimentos da loira.

Santana respirou fundo quando Brittany parou em frente à porta da treinadora e não levou a mão à maçaneta da porta. Seria esse o momento para demonstrar à Brittany como as coisas estavam para si. A morena adiantou-se e afastou Brittany, abrindo finalmente a porta e passando por ela. "Você estava nos procurando?". Pergunta Santana parando em frente à mesa de Sue com Brittany ao seu lado. Sua voz estava firme e sem resquícios de fraqueza. A treinada fechou o caderno de anotações, que aparentemente estava bastante interessante, e deu a sua atenção às duas garotas presentes na sala. Um sorriso traiçoeiro e misterioso, já conhecido, formou-se em seus lábios. Santana conseguiu sentir o corpo de Brittany retrair ao seu lado.

"Olá Falsos-Peitos e Dory. Por mais arriscado que seja contaminar minhas poltronas com a traição de vocês duas, eu preciso fazer isso, então se sentem". Cumprimenta Sue gesticulando para as poltronas à frente. Santana olha para Brittany e afasta a poltrona dando espaço para a loira sentar-se, e unindo-se a ela logo em seguida. "Eu fiquei sabendo o que as minhas _cheerios_ fizeram com você Brittany. Eu não posso impedir o Comitê de Boas Vindas, é uma tradição escolar".

Santana arqueia uma sobrancelha e sente a mão de Brittany apertar sua coxa. "Nós não estamos pedindo para você fazer alguma coisa". Retruca Santana dando de ombros e sentindo a forte tensão causada pela pressão exercida pelo contato visual com Sue.

"Eu sei que vocês não estão pedindo nada. Eu que estou fazendo". Afirma Sue colocando os braços sobre a mesa e curvando-se na direção das duas. "Vocês foram leais a mim por muito tempo. Mesmo ainda com ódio por ter sido traída, eu sei que preciso fazer alguma coisa para recompensá-las". Santana vira o rosto para Brittany e conclui que a loira estava tão perdida quanto ela. A morena vira-se para a treinadora novamente e observa que a mesma possuía um sorriso ainda mais misterioso dançando nos lábios. "Por isso, eu suspendi todas as _cheerios_"

Brittany arregala os olhos e entreabre os lábios, tentando de alguma maneira agradecer ou questionar o que Sue estava dizendo. Era muita informação para a sua cabeça e por um momento sentiu-se tonta, totalmente embriagada de dúvidas. "O que você está querendo em troca?". Brittany escuta a voz de Santana ecoar ao seu lado e despertando-a do choque inicial, fazendo-a voltar a prestar a atenção nas duas pessoas dentro da sala.

"Pode parecer que estou querendo alguma coisa, DeGeneres, mas não há nada que vocês possam me oferecer, infelizmente. Não perderei meu tempo tentando convencê-las ou suborná-las a destruir o clube do coral". Conclui Sue dando de ombros e voltando a recostar-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o tórax.

"Até quando as _cheerios_ ficarão suspensas?". Pergunta Santana deixando transparecer a ansiedade e a ira em suas palavras. A morena sente o olhar reprovador de Brittany perfurar seu corpo e decide ignorá-lo. Faria justiça com suas próprias mãos e nenhuma pessoa conseguiria mudar seus planos.

"Quando você terá que tirar os pontos e a tala do dedo?". Pergunta Sue virando-se para Brittany.

"Daqui duas semanas". Responde a loira franzindo o cenho enquanto desviava o olhar para analisar Santana mais uma vez. A morena estava desconfortável ao seu lado e estava ignorando-a, fazendo seu sangue ferver e sua cabeça mandar sinais de desordem.

"Elas ficarão suspensas por duas semanas". Responde Sue voltando sua atenção para Santana novamente e sorrindo ironicamente. Santana leva uma mão à têmpora, acariciando-a enquanto fechava os olhos brevemente. Várias perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça e não sabia qual delas direcionaria para a mulher em sua frente. Estava mais do que claro, até mesmo Brittany percebera, que alguma coisa estava errada. Sue Sylvester não é reconhecida por seus atos afetivos e sim pelo oposto.

"Como eu posso acreditar no que você está dizendo treinadora? Você sabe que nós partiremos para as Nacionais em duas semanas e poderia muito bem ter pedido para a sua capitã desarmar duas participantes para que o clube do coral perdesse e finalmente acabasse". Indaga Santana reabrindo os olhos e encarando a treinadora pesadamente.

"Ouvindo assim parecia realmente um bom plano". Responde Sue franzindo o cenho. "Depois de todos esses anos, você realmente acha que eu seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa que pudesse ferir fisicamente vocês duas? Humilhar publicamente é irresistível e uma obrigação, mas não esse tipo de agressão". Completa a treinadora apontando para os pontos no queixo de Brittany, fazendo a loira abaixar a cabeça e encarar os pés. "Claire foi longe demais. Eu sei que quando há muito poder nas mãos, às vezes perde o controle, mas não justifica o ferimento no queixo de Brittany".

Talvez o efeito dos comprimidos estivesse passando e por isso sua cabeça estivesse latejando tanto. Estava insuportável ter que ouvir a discussão de Santana e Sue. Sempre soube que a treinadora possuía um bom coração, assim como Santana, e por isso não estava tão receosa com a sua atitude. Mas, ao contrário da loira, Santana estava sentindo seu corpo explodir. Brittany permaneceu de cabeça baixa e massageou as têmporas, torcendo para que àquilo acabasse logo e por incrível que pareça, suas preces foram atendidas. O sinal soou alertando que os alunos deveriam caminhar para suas respectivas aulas. A loira ficou em pé e segurou na mão de Santana, forçando-a a levantar. "Obrigada Treinadora". Agradece Brittany sinceramente abrindo um sorriso doce nos lábios enquanto puxava Santana emburrada para fora da sala.

"O que você está fazendo B? Eu preciso descobrir o que ela está querendo com tudo isso". Contesta Santana virando o corpo e tentando voltar para a sala novamente, sendo impedida por Brittany que a forçava caminhar para a primeira aula do dia. Teriam as três primeiras aulas de língua estrangeira.

"Você descobre isso depois S. Vamos para aula primeiro. Mr. Shue já deve ter chegado". Rebate Brittany acariciando o braço da morena enquanto caminhavam. Santana revirou os olhos e deixou o ar passar por seus lábios.

Brittany apressou o passo quando percebeu que a quantidade de alunos nos corredores estava diminuindo. A loira empurrou temerosamente à porta quando finalmente chegaram. Estava com a face corada quando percebeu todos os olhares, inclusive do professor, em sua mão enfaixada e queixo costurado. Havia prometido que não se abalaria por ser o centro das atenções. Agiria da forma mais natural possível, o que não seria difícil pela quantidade de anestésicos que estava tomando. Contudo, parecia muito mais difícil por em prática quando acabara de ter uma conversa exaustiva com Sue. A loira assustou quando deu conta de que já estava sentada em sua cadeira, com Santana ao seu lado retirando os materiais de ambas as bolsas. "Está mais calma S?". Pergunta Brittany acariciando o antebraço da morena que descansava sobre a mesa.

A morena desviou a atenção do professor à sua frente e direcionou à loira ao seu lado. Brittany possuía um sorriso tímido e as bochechas coradas, tornando-a ainda mais encantadora e formosa. Santana retribui o sorriso e assentiu, pegando a mão de Brittany e levando-a aos lábios, fazendo a loira rodear a sua cintura com o braço, colando seus corpos.

As explicações do Mr. Shue estavam terrivelmente cansativas. Santana não conseguia concentrar-se em uma só palavra que o professor falava, não quando sua cabeça transbordava de inquisições. Algumas vezes desviava a atenção para Brittany ao seu lado para certificar-se que estava tudo bem. A loira como sempre estava perdida em seus pensamentos, fazendo desenhos aleatórios pelas páginas dos livros, quando não estava distraída com algum ponto no campo do lado de fora da janela.

Santana apoiou o cotovelo esquerdo na mesa e sustentou o rosto com a palma da mão enquanto analisava mentalmente a sua agenda. Durante à tarde teria que ficar no auditório com as meninas do coral para repassar a coreografia, já que Brittany não poderia fazer esforços por duas semanas e por isso impôs que não passariam de abraços e beijos. Com muito custo, fez Brittany aceitar que não poderia juntar-se às meninas na apresentação e por isso, iria lhe fazer companhia. Não dançaria na apresentação por Brittany, mas mesmo assim precisaria ajudar na coreografia. Sabia que as duas semanas seriam extremamente cansativas e longas, precisaria agüentar Brittany estressada pelo período de 'seca' e precisaria controlar-se para não fazer nada, além de ter que preparar as malas para as Nacionais em NYC.

A morena despertou de seus devaneios quando sentiu algo gélido correr na pele inferior de seu braço direito. Imediatamente virou o rosto e encontrou uma Brittany distraída riscando algumas palavras em sua pele. A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e deixou um riso abafado sair de seus lábios. "O que está fazendo B?".

"Uma tatuagem". Responde a loira docemente com um sorriso largo na face, ainda concentrada no rabisco. Santana tenta compreender o que Brittany está escrevendo, mas a loira a impede tampando seus olhos com a mão livre. "Não olha". Ordena Brittany entre risos.

"Está fazendo cócegas B". Choraminga Santana mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto Brittany deixava outro riso baixo escapar de seus lábios. Tinham sorte por sentarem na última fileira, caso contrário Mr. Shue estaria discutindo à essa hora.

"Pode olhar". Diz Brittany retirando a mão dos olhos de Santana e mordendo o lábio inferior. A morena reprimiu um riso quando se deparou com a face ansiosa de Brittany e antes que a curiosidade corroesse o seu ser, abaixou os olhos na direção em que a loira estava escrevendo há segundos atrás. Um imenso sorriso surgiu em seus lábios quando leu as palavras desenhadas em sua pele com tinta preta: _'Brittana - Love u'_. "Combinou direitinho". Sussurra Brittany próxima ao seu ouvido, depositando um beijo demorado na curva de seu pescoço, fazendo os pêlos de seu corpo arquear e sua respiração ficar pesada. Ainda não estava acostumada com todas as demonstrações de carinho de Brittany. Sempre ficava sem palavras quando a loira resolvia demonstrar seus sentimentos de diferentes formas. "Gostou?"

"Ficou ótimo B". Responde Santana assentindo enquanto desviava os olhos para a loira ao seu lado novamente. A morena olhou para os lados e percebeu que nenhum aluno estava prestando atenção nas duas e Mr. Shue estava ocupado escrevendo um texto no quadro. Santana aproximou sua face de Brittany e sugou seu lábio inferior, mordendo-o antes de afastar-se novamente.

"Eu sei outro modo de marcar a pele S, se você quiser eu te mostro". Provoca Brittany sussurrando próxima ao ouvido de Santana novamente, enquanto suas mãos traçavam pequenos círculos na coxa da morena.

"Nós já conversamos B". Responde Santana agarrando-se ao seu autocontrole. Precisou segurar firme na mesa para conter os tremores causados pelas mãos de Brittany acariciando sua coxa, e quando percebeu que elas estavam subindo, as deteve imediatamente.

Brittany abriu a boca para reprovar a morena quando o sinal soou ao fundo alertando o intervalo. Santana sorriu para a loira e aproximou mais uma vez para depositar um rápido beijo em seus lábios. "Salva pelo gongo". Resmunga Brittany retribuindo o sorriso e juntando os materiais na bolsa. Santana ajudou Brittany com os materiais e logo já estavam no corredor. Passaram antes no armário para descarregar o peso das bolsas e depois se dirigiram para o refeitório.

Como sempre o local já estava infestado de alunos gritando e badernando. Santana respirou fundo antes de adentrar naquele 'manicômio', como insistia em chamá-lo, com Brittany ao seu lado. Avistaram ao longe, em uma das mesas mais afastadas, os alunos do clube do coral. A mesa estava lotada e parecia que Quinn havia guardado os seus lugares. A morena gesticulou para Brittany que pegaria os lanches para que a loira pudesse aguardá-la ao lado dos outros.

A loira assentiu e logo tratou de caminhar até os amigos antes que recebesse algum empurrão no meio de tantos alunos. Brittany olhou ao redor e surpreendeu-se por não ter recebido vários olhares enquanto caminhava entre as pessoas, tornava apenas tudo mais fácil e suportável. Desde quando acordara, estava relutante sobre comparecer à escola e ser alvo de piadas e provocações. Já estava sentindo várias dores para ter que agüentar novas, mas se caso recusasse, provaria às pessoas e a si mesmo, que não era tão forte quanto achava e não daria esse prazer à Claire. Por mais que sua cabeça latejasse, seu queixo queimasse e sua mão estalasse, não iria para casa. Agüentaria até o final.

Brittany finalmente conseguiu passar pelo mar de alunos e chegou à mesa do clube do coral. Quinn fora a primeira a notar sua presença e logo tratou de lhe recepcionar com um sorriso amistoso nos lábios. Não conseguiu não responder às saudações da amiga e tratou de retribuir o sorriso na mesma intensidade. A loira arrastou a cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Quinn.

"Como você está Brittany?". Pergunta Mercedes ignorando o que Kurt estava comentando, dirigindo sua atenção para a loira que acabara de juntar-se ao grupo. Quinn colocou a mão em seu ombro e o acariciou. Brittany e Santana acordaram com a ligação de Quinn, que insistia em saber como Brittany estava e se iriam para a escola. É claro que a morena irritou-se e foi indelicada e se não fosse por Brittany, as duas iriam acabar brigando logo no início da manhã.

"Estou bem Mercedes". Responde a loira com um leve sorriso na face.

"Ficamos sabendo que as _cheerios _foram suspensas pela treinada Sylvester". Comenta Kurt mordendo o lábio e virando-se para Brittany. "Vocês falaram alguma coisa? Fizeram alguma reclamação?".

"Nós não fizemos nada. A treinadora chamou Santana e eu e nos avisou". Responde Brittany franzindo o cenho. "Ela disse que não quer nada em troca". Completa a loira dando de ombros enquanto os outros alunos arqueavam as sobrancelhas e discordavam.

"Treinadora Sylvester não querer nada em troca? Impossível!". Exclama Puck ao lado de Finn, que parecia estar ocupado demais montando uma casa com biscoitos de chocolate. "É melhor você e Santana irem se preparando".

"Se vocês não tiverem que fazer nada para atrapalhar as Nacionais eu posso até ajudar". Ironiza Kurt com um riso. Brittany acompanha o rapaz e sente o seu queixo arder com o movimento, o que a obrigou fazer uma careta de dor, atraindo olhares preocupados, inclusive de Quinn.

"Sentiu alguma coisa B?". Pergunta a amiga assustada colocando a mão no ombro de Brittany novamente.

"Está tudo bem Q". Responde Brittany com um sorriso fraco, percebendo que Quinn não iria desistir enquanto não falasse o que sentiu. "Dependendo do movimento incomoda". Completa apontando para o queixo.

Quinn assentiu lhe enviando um olhar tristonho e voltou a degustar o seu lanche, fazendo Brittany preocupar-se com a demora de Santana. A loira desviou sua atenção para a fila e franziu o cenho quando não encontrou a morena. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e o ar faltou em seus pulmões quando correu os olhos pelo refeitório e não encontrou nenhum resquício. Estava prestes a se levantar para sair à procura de Santana quando uma bandeja foi depositada em sua frente. Rapidamente virou-se e encontrou a morena arrastando a cadeira e sentando-se ao seu lado. A loira sentiu o corpo relaxar e rodeou a cintura da morena com os braços, trazendo-a para mais perto. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Pergunta Santana assustada com o movimento da loira encarando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

"Eu só senti saudades da minha namorada". Responde a loira depositando um beijo demorado na bochecha morena. Estava cada vez mais difícil desviar o sentimento de desespero e solidão que a rodeavam quando se encontrava longe de Santana. Era como se estivesse voltado um dia e ainda se encontrava cercada pelas _cheerios_, recebendo riscos de caneta e jorros de tinta.

Santana acariciou a cintura da loira e retribui o sorriso antes de colocar a bandeja entre as duas para iniciar a refeição. Sabia que Brittany não havia sido sincera contigo, era praticamente impossível não perceber quando a loira estava fugindo de algum assunto e para não tornar o momento desagradável preferiu ignorar. Ainda teriam muito tempo para discutir e lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo no momento. A morena pegou a lata de refrigerante e a abriu enquanto Brittany pegava o pacote de biscoitos recheados e mordia cuidadosamente.

"Ainda está estressada B?". Pergunta Quinn ao lado de Brittany, mordendo o lábio inferior para reprimir um riso, atraindo a atenção dos outros alunos.

Brittany sentiu a face esquentar e pelos olhares divertidos e curiosos que recebia, sabia que estava corando. Santana soltou um sorriso irônico ao seu lado, fazendo sua face esquentar ainda mais. "Pergunta pra Santana". Responde Brittany revirando os olhos e colocando um biscoito na boca para ter a desculpa de ficar calada.

Quinn e Santana deixaram um riso escapar de seus lábios e a loira conseguiu sentir os olhares à frente perfurarem a sua pele. "Eu sempre pensei que a pervertida dessa relação fosse a S. Você não é uma boa influência". Conclui Quinn rindo mais uma vez encarando Santana e recebendo um olhar crucial de Brittany.

"Ela sempre foi assim". Retruca Santana dando mais um gole no refrigerante.

"Vocês querem, por favor, dizer o que está acontecendo? Brittany vai acabar explodindo no meio de vocês duas". Anseia Kurt debruçando-se sobre a mesa. Brittany desviou os olhos para Santana e cerrou-os, recebendo um sorriso sarcástico da morena.

"Santana está em greve". Responde Quinn fazendo Brittany ao seu lado revirar os olhos e voltar sua atenção para o pacote de biscoitos.

"Por quanto tempo?". Pergunta Mercedes com um riso.

"Duas semanas". Responde Santana passando um braço pelos ombros de Brittany, trazendo-a para mais perto.

"Aposto que em dois dias ela já mudou de idéia". Retruca Quinn atraindo alguns risos, inclusive o de Brittany.

"Aposto que hoje mesmo ela esquece isso". Completa Kurt.

• • •

Finalmente havia chegado o dia da apresentação das meninas. Havia sido uma longa tarde de ensaio. Quinn e Rachel finalmente conseguiram pegar a coreografia após ouvirem Santana amaldiçoar todas as suas vidas passadas. Brittany havia sido compreensível durante toda a explicação e resolveu colocar Tina na frente do grupo de meninas para que ela pudesse guiar a coreografia por ter tido um bom desempenho durante as explicações.

A loira estava ajudando Rachel a dar os últimos retoques na maquiagem enquanto Santana conferia pela milésima vez a arrumação do palco. A morena precisava admitir que Lauren e Tina fizeram um ótimo trabalho escolhendo uma iluminação que variava entre as cores vermelho e amarelo, combinando perfeitamente com a música. O palco não havia nenhum enfeite, a não ser pelo telão que projetaria um vídeo, mostrando diversas pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades e diversos empregos em diferentes locais, feito por Tina.

Santana certificou-se de que estava tudo pronto e permitiu-se dar uma olhada para as poltronas através coxia e observou todos os meninos do coral e o professor. _Está na hora_, afirmou. A morena voltou com passos apressados até o grupo de meninas que terminavam a maquiagem. Brittany ajudava Mercedes a fechar o vestido enquanto as outras olhavam pela última vez a letra da música no papel. Santana aproximou-se de Brittany assim que a loira terminou com Mercedes, colocando a mão em sua cintura para chamar sua atenção. "Vamos?".

"Já está na hora?". Perguntou Brittany virando-se para a morena com uma expressão cansada na face que tratou logo de modificar quando observou o olhar analisador da morena sobre si. Não queria que Santana se preocupasse ainda mais.

A morena assentiu e alertou as meninas para prepararem-se. Todas estavam bastante ansiosas e convictas de que ganharia, afinal, a música era perfeita para as Nacionais. Quinn deu um abraço em Brittany antes de Santana arrastá-la para as cadeiras.

Brittany respirou fundo quando se sentou ao lado de Santana e logo procurou sua mão. Seria impossível negar que estava sendo difícil aceitar que não faria uma das coisas que mais gostava na vida, ainda mais ao lado das pessoas que tanto adorava. Sentiu suas células vibrarem e apertou a mão da morena quando a iluminação do auditório começou a diminuir e a banda que se encontrava no palco iniciou com os primeiros acordes.

A cortina vermelha do palco começou a subir lentamente, dando espaço para cinco meninas de costa para a platéia, vestidas com um vestido preto e uma cinta amarela na cintura. Todas elas estavam com o cabelo cacheado e solto nos ombros. Estavam alinhadas horizontalmente, com Tina no meio a uma distância razoável das outras. Todas começaram a movimentar-se no momento em que a melodia ficou mais alta e mais agitada. Quinn foi a primeira a virar-se para cantar os primeiros versos._I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

Logo em seguida Rachel virou-se ao lado esquerdo de Tina para cantar a próxima parte. Seus olhos cruzaram brevemente com os de Quinn e Santana não conseguiu conter um sorriso malicioso quando percebeu as bochechas de Quinn adquirir uma coloração rosada.

_Starring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun iluminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

Todas as outras meninas viraram ao mesmo tempo e acompanharam a coreografia que Tina ditava enquanto cantavam em conjunto.

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

As meninas pausam e só Tina continuou o final do refrão.

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh oh_

Quinn inicia novamente cantando a parte que seria de Brittany se estivessem participando. Santana rodeou o corpo de Brittany com o braço e a puxou para mais parto, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes_

_But I can't live that way_

Rachel retoma novamente a sua parte cantada outrora.

_Starring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun iluminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

Mais uma vez as meninas se unem para cantar o refrão da música.

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

Mercedes canta a próxima parte solo, que no caso seria a parte que ela e Santana cantariam, enquanto se afastava das quatro meninas que seguiam com a coreografia e faziam o backin' vocal.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

As meninas unem-se mais uma vez para cantar o refrão e finalizarem a música com Mercedes fazendo o backin' vocal.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

Quando terminam, Brittany se afasta do abraço de Santana e levanta apressada para bater palmas e gritar junto com o Mr. Shue, enquanto os meninos estavam com os olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta em silêncio sem reação. Santana sorriu convicta e acompanhou a loira. "Quero ver vocês ganharem essa". Provoca Santana virando-se para o grupo de meninos sentados logo atrás.

• • •

"Eu não sei por que os meninos ainda insistiram para se apresentar. Está na cara que Mr. Shue irá nos escolher". Comenta Tina sentada ao lado de Quinn nas poltronas do auditório esperando os meninos começar a apresentação.

"Preciso concordar com você Tina. Nossa apresentação ontem foi espetacular. Não é possível que um bando de meninos desinteressados e preguiçosos conseguirão sair melhor do que nós. Principalmente porque eu...". Discursa Rachel sendo brutamente interrompida por Santana.

"Ok Berry. Nós entendemos". Resmunga Santana revirando os olhos e aconchegando-se mais nos braços de Brittany. A morena descansava o rosto no ombro da loira enquanto a mesma brincava, com a mão saudável, com os dedos da morena.

"Por que diabos eles estão demorando tanto?". Pergunta Mercedes ansiosa olhando no seu relógio de pulso. "Estamos esperando há sete minutos e nada. Mr. Shue eu acho que eles desistiram e nós podemos ir embora". Alerta Mercedes virando-se na poltrona e encarando o professor logo atrás.

"Mantenham a calma meninas. Os rapazes devem estar nervosos, afinal, eu fiquei sem palavras para a apresentação de vocês". Responde o professor sorrindo e gesticulando para que Mercedes voltasse à posição inicial quando as luzes do auditório começaram a diminuir.

A cortina do palco subiu lentamente, disponibilizando a imagem de seis meninos de cabeça baixa movimentando o corpo conforme a música adquiria mais ritmo. As meninas arquearam a sobrancelha por não conhecerem a melodia e logo arregalaram os olhos quando Rachel exclamou. "Eles fizeram uma música!". Puck foi o primeiro que se afastou do grupo de iniciou a música

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark_

_It's been tearing me apart_

_Never knowing what we are_

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool_

_Now it's time to make a move_

_And that's what I'm gonna do_

Logo em seguida Artie arrastou a cadeira de rodas para frente do palco com Sam ao seu lado, enquanto os outros meninos seguiam a coreografia de Mike. Artie e Sam revezaram os seguintes versos.

_Lay it all down_

_Got something to say_

_Lay it all down_

_Throw your doubt away_

_Do or die now_

_Step on to the plate_

_Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

Todos os meninos alinharam-se novamente e continuaram com a coreografia e cantaram junto o refrão.

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love, alright_

_Come on and li-li-light it up_

_Light it up tonight_

Finn afastou-se do grupo e segui para frente do palco, como Artie, Sam e Puck haviam feito e cantou a próxima parte.

_Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts_

_Tell me why we gotta stop_

_I just wanna let it rock_

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road_

Artie aproximou-se de Finn e revezaram os próximos versos.

_Like we don't know where to go_

_Step back, let me take control_

Finn afastou-se e voltou para seguir a coreografia de Mike, enquanto Sam aproximou-se de Artie novamente para revezarem os versos de outrora.

_Lay it all down_

_Got something to say_

_Lay it all down_

_Throw your doubt away_

_Do or die now_

_Step on to the plate_

_Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

Mais uma vez os meninos uniram-se para cantar o refrão e terminarem a música com o backin' vocal de Finn e Artie.

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love, alright_

_Come on and li-li-light it up_

_Light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love, alright_

_Come on and li-li-light it up_

_Light it up tonight_

Quando terminaram a música Mr. Shue estava elétrico batendo palmas e gritando elogios. As meninas foram obrigadas a elogiar a apresentação dos meninos, mesmo não tendo sido uma boa coreografia, a música havia estourado suas expectativas. Nunca diriam que um bando de meninos tivesse a capacidade de criar uma música tão animada e envolvente como a que abaram de criar. É claro que Mr. Shue iria dar preferência a uma música original e não se surpreenderam quando o ouviu dizer o resultado no final do dia.

Santana e Rachel tentaram mudar a escolha de Mr. Shue e Brittany foi obrigada a acalmar a namorada que estava quase avançando para cima do professor. A loira estava feliz pelo sucesso dos meninos, mas no fundo queria que as meninas tivessem ganhado, afinal, a apresentação rendeu bastante trabalho e dedicação, mas não podia mudar o resultado e tentou alertar as meninas que era tudo para o bem do coral, porque daria uma força maior nas Nacionais, porém nenhuma delas escutou, estavam todas exasperadas com os meninos e o professor.

Depois de duas horas da apresentação, Brittany ainda escutava Santana reclamar ao seu lado como o professor havia sido machista e desleal. A loira suspeitara ter escutado a morena falar alguma coisa sobre querer processá-lo ou furar os pneus de seu carro durante a noite. Não duvidava que Santana fizesse isso caso não esfriasse a cabeça, portanto, apressou-se para a cozinha para lhe preparar um chá quente.

Santana sentou no sofá e massageou as têmporas enquanto Brittany se ausentara. Havia sido um dia extremamente estressante. Sua cabeça estava transbordando e por isso não impediu Brittany de preparar algo relaxante. A morena esticou os braços, escutando-os estalar e logo em seguida procurou o canal de televisão. Para o seu infortúnio, não estava passando nada atrativo. Os filmes eram sempre os menos e os canais de compras nunca possuíam nada de interessante para lhe oferecer.

A morena estava levantando-se para subir as escadas e tomar um banho quente, quando a soou a campanhinha, fazendo-a parar na metade do caminho. Santana olhou em direção à cozinha e nenhum sinal de Brittany, talvez a loira ainda estivesse ocupada com o chá. Não conteve um resmungo alto quando concluiu que seu banho teria que esperar.

Santana desceu os degraus da escada e caminhou em direção a porta, abrindo-a logo em seguida. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando deparou com a imagem de um homem alto e moreno parado à alguns metros de distância. Sentiu seu cérebro alertar perigo e um dor forte inundar sua cabeça. Pensou que nunca mais veria o homem novamente, não após a discussão que tiveram no hospital. O silêncio ponderou-se por alguns segundos e buscando as forças que haviam fugido com o sustou, a morena disse as primeiras palavras. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

Sua voz saiu firme e ríspida, causando pequenos efeitos no homem à sua frente, que retrocedeu um passo e colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco. "Como Brittany está?". Pergunta seu pai vacilando no contato visual.

"Está melhorando". Respondeu Santana sincera. "Agora me responda". Exigiu a morena cerrando os olhos impaciente e cruzando os braços no tórax.

"Vim ver se está tudo bem".

"Por que você insiste em querer mentir para mim?". Pergunta Santana alterando o tom de voz. Seu pai realmente não escolhera um bom dia para vir visitá-la, a morena estava fervendo em estresse e sabia que a qualquer momento estouraria. "Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez, o que você está fazendo aqui?".

O homem engoliu seco e desviou os olhos da morena. Santana observou-o abrir o casaco e procurar alguma coisa no bolso interno. Por um momento, a morena temeu que pudesse ser algum objeto que pudesse prejudicá-la, mas então se lembrou que seu pai era covarde o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa realmente séria. A morena arregalou os olhos quando o homem retirou um chaveiro com uma chave cinza e jogou em sua direção. "Estou tentando não ser o que sua mãe e minha religião querem que eu seja. Você pode ficar o quanto quiser, o aluguel é por minha conta". Responde o homem encarando a morena pela última vez antes de virar-se e caminhar para longe da casa em direção ao _Opel Vectra B_ preto estacionado ao lado da calçada, deixando uma Santana atônita no batente da porta.

Santana sentiu o objeto metálico queimar na palma de sua mão e seu coração bater incoerentemente. Esperaria qualquer ação de seu pai, menos àquela. Jamais pensou que ele seria forte o suficiente para finalmente agir por contra própria e esquecer-se do mundo ao seu redor. O chaveiro possuía as inicias de um dos poucos flats que existia em Lima, não era muito longe da escola e da casa de Brittany, para falar verdade, ficava exatamente no meio dos dois lugares. Uma ótima escolha para quem possuía esses dois locais como objetivo.

"Quem era S?". Pergunta Brittany colocando uma mão no ombro da morena, despertando-a de seu transe e fazendo-a inalar novamente o ar, sem perceber que havia prendido a respiração. Santana virou-se lentamente de frente para Brittany e com a cabeça explodindo, permitiu-se desviar os olhos da chave que repousava em sua mão e analisar as íris azuis dos olhos de Brittany.

"Meu pai".

* * *

><p><em>NA: Então gente, olha eu aqui de novo! :D Desculpe a demora para postar. Como eu disse antes, os capítulos que eu possuía aqui no pc eu postei todos e por isso precisava escrever o próximo, o que renderia algum tempo. Para ser sincera, eu não gostei do capítulo e tive muita dificuldade em escrevê-lo. Eu estou ansiosa para escrever as cenas em NYC e isso acabou me dando um bloqueio. Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários lindos, são eles que me fazem querer continuar essa fic! *-* Eu já estou com outra idéia pra fanfic Brittana e estou preocupada, porque eu sou bastante ansiosa e estou vendo que vou acabar escrevendo antes de terminar SMS. ;x A idéia que eu tive é de um future fic. Falarei mais detalhadamente sobre ela se tiver certeza. =) Bom, escolher as músicas das meninas foi realmente difícil, porque eu e o pop não combinamos. ;x Aceitei a sugestão de uma amiga quando falou da Natasha Bedingfield e me mostrou Unwritten. Acho que não ficou muito ruim não é? Como estou tentando seguir pelo menos um pouquinho a história original, eu coloquei Light Up The World. ;} Meu Deus, como eu estou ansiosa pra escrever sobre NYC, vocês terão uma surpresa. *-* E aí, gostaram que Santana finalmente começará a andar com suas próprias pernas? Deixem review comentando e fazendo sugestões! Estou à todos ouvidos! ;) Bjs!  
><em>


	10. NYC

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#10**_

Já estava quase tudo. As roupas já haviam sido guardadas corretamente em cada uma das malas e os passaportes já estavam em sua bolsa e a única coisa que estava faltando era o travesseiro que Brittany sempre carregava em viagens. A loira sempre alegava que não conseguia dormir sem o travesseiro e passa horas em claro conversando com Santana à procura do sono. É claro que a morena fazia o possível para controlar a sua paciência com Brittany, mas às vésperas das Nacionais era um grande risco. Sem contar, que há duas semanas não faziam sexo. Como suspeitou, assim como os membros do clube do coral, a morena não durou três dias. Tentou procurar Brittany à noite, mas a loira ainda estava irritada com o acordo e decidiu segui-lo apenas para irritar Santana.

O clube do coral havia presenciando vária discussão boba entre as duas, muitas vezes por Santana sentir-se incomodada com um aperto de mão forte ou um esbarrão inocente de Brittany. A morena não estava conseguindo mais controlar-se, assim como Brittany, que também andava com os nervos estourados, mas insistia em manter 'a seca', independente do estresse causado por isso. Seus amigos até tentaram amenizar a situação com piadas que não funcionou muito bem, porque novamente, Santana irritara-se pela 'invasão' de privacidade. Quinn chegou a conversar com Brittany, implorando-a para deixar de ser tão teimosa e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas e mais uma vez a loira recusou.

Santana sentia seus nervos queimarem conforme rodava o quarto da loira procurando o maldito travesseiro. Olhou embaixo da cama e dentro do guarda-roupa, sem sucesso. Caminhou apressada até sua bolsa de viagem e olhou o celular sobre a peça de roupa, ainda tinha trinta minutos para terminar de fazer as malas e encontrar com Brittany e os outros no aeroporto, já que a loira estava acompanhada com sua mãe no hospital para retirar os pontos e a tala do polegar. Decidiram que seria melhor se a morena ficasse e terminasse mesmo Brittany já tendo adiantado metade do trabalho.

Santana respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou ao redor do quarto pela última vez. Não havia nada que precisasse colocar em sua mala e na de Brittany, exceto pelo travesseiro, que querendo ou não, teria que partir sem ele. A morena fechou as malas e seguiu até o banheiro, recolhendo a nécessaire e verificando pela última vez se estava tudo em ordem. Voltou para o quarto e abriu sentou-se na cama da loira, pegando sua bolsa e analisando o chaveiro escondido com uma chave solitária. Seu novo lar.

Desde o dia que seu pai apareceu com àquela chave, Santana havia passado algumas madrugadas sem dormir, apenas pensando no que faria com tudo o que estava em jogo. Já havia conversado com Brittany logo no começo, quando fora expulsa de casa, que não ficaria por muito tempo, que tudo aquilo duraria até o final das Nacionais. Estava disposta a voltar de NYC e procurar um lugar para morar, afinal, tinha um dinheiro guardado e começar com a trabalhar cedo poderia trazer algum beneficio. Seria um modo de preparar-se para o que estará aguardando-o no futuro.

Mas, quando um apartamento fora lhe dado, sem esforço e sem gastos, toda a situação mudou. Não ganharia sua liberdade, porque querendo ou não, estaria debaixo do teto de seu pai e teria um fardo a cumprir. A única diferença é que iria morar sozinha, fora isso, ainda estaria presa no laço invisível que seu pai colocará em seu pescoço.

Não tinha outra opção, afinal, estava sem cabeça para lidar com todas as papeladas. Era inexperiente e mal sabia como funcionava esse tipo de negociação. Não era estúpida, mas também não era uma pessoa que já havia passado por aquilo antes e tivesse adquirido experiência suficiente para lidar com isso. Infelizmente, a única escolha seria aceitar o 'presente' de seu pai e juntar dinheiro suficiente para sair do local o mais rápido possível. Poderia até chamar de lar provisório. Não veria como um pedido de desculpas e arrependimento, já que tudo o que sentiu uma vez pelo homem que um dia chamou de pai, havia sido lacrado e enterrado e não ousaria mover esses sentimentos esquecidos. Via-o agora apenas com uma pessoa simples que estava fazendo um favor e que faria questão de algum dia, reembolsar todo o gasto que teve com suas despesas.

Um dos grandes desafios de Santana era fazer Brittany entender que a morena estava saindo de sua casa não porque não gostava do local, e sim porque não queria ser um cargo para os pais da loira. Os Pierce já possuíam problemas o suficiente para cuidar e tinham uma filha para criar e mais uma pessoa apenas quebraria esse elo. A morena tentou mostrar os lados positivos de ter um local para si, como poder fazer o que quiser, vestir o que quiser e fazer o máximo de barulho que quisesse, sem ter que se preocupar em ser interrompida. Santana até tirou uma cópia da chave do seu novo lar e deu para Brittany, para mostrá-la que a casa não seria só da morena, o que contou alguns pontos favoráveis, já que a loira passou a querer escolher a decoração do local.

Brittany insistira para a morena apenas para passar no apartamento para conhecê-lo, afinal, precisava saber o que enfrentaria no primeiro dia que voltasse de viagem. Quinn as acompanhou, sendo a única do clube do coral com conhecimento sobre os acontecimentos. As três garotas ficaram paralisadas assim que abriram a porta. O local era realmente aconchegante e já estava mobiliado; Santana teria apenas que levar os seus pertences e comprar comida. A sala e a cozinha eram separadas por um balcão de mármore e possuía um pequeno corredor no fundo do cômodo que dava para um banheiro e um único quarto. Um envelope estava sobre a mesa e Santana reconheceu a caligrafia assim que começou a ler o pedaço de papel. _Santana, eu espero que você tenha gostado do local. Não é muito a sua cara, mas é confortável o suficiente para passar a noite. Não se preocupe com as contas e as prestações, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Sua irmã cada dia que passa fazer uma nova pergunta sobre você. Ela não tem culpa dos erros meus e de sua mãe. O único pedido que eu tenho a fazer é para você não descontar a sua raiva nela. Lara é apenas uma criança e realmente sente a sua falta. Cuide-se._ A morena precisou controlar a carga de sentimentos que invadia o seu corpo. Sabia que a pequena não havia culpa nenhum e por mais insignificante que seja, sentia falta de sua irmã. Não tinha o afeto esperado entre irmãs, mas sentia-se responsável pelos cuidados da pequena e mesmo que estivesse em uma casa infestada de insanidades, não significava que ela estivesse contaminada. Precisou conter a vontade de sair do local e seguir para a sua antiga casa, mas sabia que era orgulhosa o suficiente para dar o braço a torcer. A morena apenas jogou o envelope de volta na mesa de centro e acompanhou Brittany e Quinn.

Santana desviou a atenção da chave que escorregava em seus dedos quando ouviu a buzina do táxi a chamando do lado de fora. A morena levantou às pressas e pegou o celular mais uma vez e assustou-se quando percebeu que os trinta minutos haviam passado voando por seus olhos. Pegou a bolsas de viagem e sua bolsa de mão e desceu as escadas com passos apressados. Não queria ter que perder o táxi e todo àquele devaneio fizeram com que seu corpo relaxasse, deixando os seus movimentos mais lerdos e imprevisíveis.

A morena estava quase saindo quando se virou mais uma vez para a sala e encontrou o princípio de sua irritação, o travesseiro de Brittany repousava sobre o sofá. Santana suspirou aliviada e enquanto o táxi continuava a buzinar, pegou o travesseiro e carregou-o, junto com as malas, para fora da casa. Trancou a casa e jogou as bolsas no banco de trás do carro, sem antes exclamar um xingamento, ao seu estilo, para o homem careca e gordo que estava sentado no banco do motorista. A morena soltou um sorriso vitorioso quando o observou encolher os ombros e lhe pedir desculpas, que foram ignoradas.

Não demorou a chegar ao aeroporto. Lima não era uma cidade que possuía motivos para ter um trânsito enlouquecedor e a morena precisou agradecer por isso. Não queria ouvir uma reclamação de Berry, porque com o nível de estresse que estava, poderia esganá-la na frente de Quinn ou de qualquer outra pessoa. A morena revirou os olhos quando se lembrou de como Quinn se sentia perto de Berry. Tentara algumas vezes exigir alguma ação por parte da loira, porque não estava agüentando mais os olhares nervosos e constrangedores de cada uma das garotas. Mesmo tento passado por isso nos primeiros momentos de aceitação de seus sentimentos por Brittany, a morena conseguiu buscar forças o suficiente para ultrapassar os limites e conseguir o que realmente queria e não conseguia entender, porque Quinn não fazia o mesmo. Sabia que a loira era muito mais forte e persistente e que gastaria menos tempo do que Santana levou.

A morena acordou de seus pensamentos mais uma vez quando o taxista ofereceu ajuda para colocar as malas no carrinho que ele havia pegado. _Preciso parar com essas merdas de uma vez por todas_, conclui Santana enquanto retirava o dinheiro da carteira e entregava ao homem. A morena retirou o celular do bolso e verificou as horas. O vôo partiria dentro de quarenta minutos e nenhuma ligação de Quinn ou de Brittany. Por um breve momento, sentiu um leve desespero, nada que possa atrapalhar racionalmente, é claro.

Empurrou o carrinho para dentro do aeroporto que estava surpreendentemente cheio e não foi difícil identificar o grupo de onze pessoas encostados-se a uma pilastra com uma placa de dúvida. Como suspeitara Brittany não estava com o grupo e só as duas que estavam faltando.

Mr. Shue foi o primeiro a reconhecê-la no meio da movimentação de pessoas e logo acenou para que pudesse juntar-se a eles. A morena revirou os olhos,_ pelo amor de Deus Shuester, abaixe a droga dessa mão, eu não sou cega_. Logo em seguida, todos os outros alunos viraram para recepcioná-la, com uma Berry impaciente que andava de um lado para o outro e olhava constantemente em seu relógio rosa de pulso. Quinn deu espaço para que Santana pudesse colocar o carrinho com as malas e o travesseiro junto com os outros carrinhos. "Onde está B?". Pergunta Quinn olhando por cima do ombro da morena, à procura da outra loira.

"Foi tirar os pontos, já deve estar vindo". Responde Santana cruzando os braços enquanto encarava cada um dos alunos. Todos estavam incrivelmente ansiosos e não paravam de analisar o relógio e os passaportes. É claro que Berry se destacava com os seus suspiros e resmungos altos.

"Trinta e oito minutos. Nós temos trinta e oito minutos e nada de Brittany". Resmunga Berry evitando encarar Santana enquanto caminhava para perto do professor e apontava o seu relógio. "Mr. Shue, nós temos trinta e oito... Espere, trinta e sete minutos. Nós não podemos perder mais um minuto".

"Rachel, nós precisamos esperar por Brittany. Não se preocupe, os vôos sempre atrasam". Conforta o professor colocado uma mão no ombro de Berry que lhe lançou um olhar arregalado.

"Mr. Shue, eu estou prestes a conhecer pela primeira vez a cidade dos meus sonhos e participar das Nacionais. Eu não posso deixar nada atrapalhar o meu caminho". Retruca Berry mais uma vez colocando as mãos na cintura.

Santana revirou os olhos enquanto escutava a pequena discussão entre o professor e a pequena e não agüentou não intervir. "Berry, se você não calar a boca agora eu juro que te coloco dentro da minha mala". Alertou a morena massageando as têmporas de olhos fechados. Sua cabeça já estava explodindo, com seus neurônios estourando um a um, e não precisava ouvir os ataques histéricos e desnecessários de Berry. Era inegável dizer que o atraso de Brittany estava dificultando as coisas, mas não era motivo de perder o controle, como a pequena estava fazendo.

"E eu ajudo a Santana". Completa Kurt cruzando os braços no tórax enquanto todos encaravam Rachel encolher os ombros e cerrar os olhos, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro olhando no relógio de pulso.

A morena pega o celular no bolso. Ligaria para Brittany antes que os alunos fizessem um motim no meio do aeroporto. Estava prestes à digitar o número quando ouviu Quinn suspirar aliviada ao seu lado e alertar que Brittany estava caminhando na direção do grupo. Santana virou-se automaticamente, deparando-se com a loira caminhando a passos apressados e com um pirulito colorido nas mãos. Brittany lhe abriu um sorriso e logo a cumprimentou com um rápido beijo. Santana passou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios e conseguiu sentir o sabor doce do pirulito e da loira. _Uma ótima combinação_, concluiu Santana. "Por que você está vermelha Rachel? Você está com calor?". Pergunta a loira suavemente passando um braço pela cintura de Santana, enquanto levava o pirulito de volta à boca.

"Esquece Brittany". Responde Rachel balançando a cabeça e virando-se para Mr. Shue mais uma vez. "Podemos ir agora? Estão todos aqui e caso você tenha se perdido, temos trinta e cinco minutos para partir e a fila de embarque está começando a ficar grande e ainda temos que guardar nossas bolsas e achar os respectivos lugares".

"Já chega. Eu vou jogar você dentro da minha mala agora Berry". Exclama Santana tentando dar um passo em direção a morena quando Brittany segura em sua cintura a trazendo para perto novamente. Mr. Shue encaminha os alunos para os balcões de embarque antes que Brittany não conseguisse fazer Santana mudar de idéia.

Santana precisou trocar as passagens com Mike para que pudesse sentar-se ao lado de Brittany na viagem. Sabia que a loira sempre ficava apreensiva com aviões, mesmo não sendo uma coisa muito grave. Quinn e Kurt sentariam ao lado das duas, o que atrapalhou um pouco os planos da morena, que tinha o objetivo de ficar o mais intimo possível de Brittany, mesmo que não pudesse fazer nada, queria apenas passar um período às sós com a loira, ainda mais agora que os pontos haviam sido retirados e como havia sido prometida, a cicatriz que ficara no queixo da loira era imperceptível distante.

Logo que se sentou, Brittany levantou o apoio de braço e juntou-se mais à Santana, fazendo-a passar um braço por seu ombro e encostar a cabeça em sua têmpora. Brittany acariciou o braço da morena, enquanto Santana desligava ambos os celulares já que não teria ninguém de importante para se comunicar. "Nós vamos caminhar no Central Park, S?". Pergunta Brittany recostando-se ao ombro da morena.

"É claro B. O que você quiser". Responde Santana acariciando o ombro da loira enquanto voltava a guardar os aparelhos telefônicos dentro da bolsa. "Aonde você quer ir primeiro?". Pergunta a morena virando-se para a loira e depositando um demorado beijo em sua bochecha. Às vezes, estar apenas ao lado de Brittany, era satisfatório o bastante para fazê-la esquecer da 'seca' de duas semanas.

"Eu preciso de um banho antes S. Esse cheiro de hospital está me enjoando". Responde Brittany fazendo uma careta enquanto levantava o rosto para encarar Santana, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno riso.

"Eu também posso te ajudar se você quiser". Sussurra Santana próximo ao ouvido da loira, aproveitando para sugar rapidamente o lóbulo de sua orelha. A morena abriu um novo sorriso quando observou Brittany contorcer-se sob seu corpo.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você". Provoca Brittany procurando conter os tremores de seu corpo enquanto Santana alisava o seu braço com a palma da mão, fazendo a fricção das peles queimarem a loira.

"Que tipo de surpresa?". Pergunta Santana arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto levantava o rosto da loira para encarar-lhe a face. Instantaneamente sua mente viajou por milhares de imagens que supostamente, poderiam ser a surpresa de Brittany. Todas elas quentes o suficiente para causar um prazeroso incômodo em seu corpo.

"Espere e verá". Responde a loira mordendo o lábio inferior quebrando o contato visual enquanto voltava a descansar a cabeça no colo da morena. Brittany consegue escutar um suspiro doloroso de Santana e não conseguiu conter um pequeno riso.

• • •

A viagem não havia sido longa e mesmo assim Brittany havia cochilado nos braços da morena, despertando apenas quando a comissária de bordo alertou que precisavam colocar os cintos para a aterrissagem. Quinn e Kurt conversaram durante todo o percurso, o que irritou ainda mais Santana que não estava curiosa em conhecer NYC como todos os outros. É claro que ansiava para estar no mesmo lugar que várias pessoas famosas e ricas residiam, mas não conseguia compreender como os alunos estavam perdendo o controle. _Eles estão mostrando como ser caipiras_, ironizou Santana olhando pela janela do avião enquanto afagava os cabelos loiros em seu colo.

Todos estavam sentados nos sofás da recepção do hotel no qual passariam os próximos quatro dias enquanto Mr. Shue conversava com a recepcionista por trás do balcão de madeira rústica. As meninas, exceto Santana, estavam maravilhadas pela decoração do hotel, que variava entre luxuoso e ancião. Rachel é claro, estava olhando em um pequeno mapa de papel os lugares que visitaria primeiro. Brittany havia ido com Quinn até a varanda para observarem a movimentação das pessoas nas movimentadas ruas de NYC. Santana preferiu ficar olhando os panfletos de restaurantes e bares, sentada ao lado de Puck e Finn que conversaram sobre os novos lançamentos de jogos de vídeo-game.

A morena achou deprimente ficar ouvindo a voz de Puck ecoar tão perto do seu ouvido e resolveu juntar-se com Quinn e Brittany na varando. Santana levantou-se, e para o seu infortúnio, as duas estavam caminhando em seu encontro, só então percebeu que Mr. Shue estava tentando organizar uma pequena roda para um comunicado. Santana observou Brittany esticar a mão e logo a imitou, entrelaçando os seus dedos com o contato.

"Então gente, ficaremos em três quartos. Os meninos em um e as meninas em outro. Serão quatro camas de casal em cada um dos quartos. Deixarei isso por conta de vocês". Diz Mr. Shue entregando o cartão-chave do quarto das meninas para Rachel e o do quarto dos meninos para Finn.

"Mr. Shue, eu gostaria de ficar no quarto das meninas". Pede Kurt dando um passo para o centro da roda para poder encarar melhor o professor. Santana conseguiu ver Puck fazer uma pequena comemoração com as mãos, enquanto Mercedes balançava a cabeça positivamente e abria um largo sorriso no rosto. _Só faltava essa_, retruca a morena.

"Kurt, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você ficará no quarto dos meninos. Não há cama o suficiente no quarto das meninas para você Kurt. Elas estão em maior número". Negou Mr. Shue o pedido do rapaz enquanto abaixava para pegar sua mala de mão.

"Mas Mr. Shue...". Tenta Mercedes sente terrivelmente interrompida pelo professor que a encarou e negou com a cabeça, logo em seguida, fazendo sinal para que todos fossem aos seus respectivos quartos, afinal, ainda precisavam fazer desfazer as malas e se preparar para as Nacionais que seria daqui dois dias.

Santana pegou a sua mala e a de Brittany e seguiu o resto das meninas até o elevador. A loira tentou ajudar, mas Santana apenas recusou dizendo que não estavam pesadas e que seria mais rápido.

Mercedes precisou abrir a porta para Berry que não estava acostumada com os novos métodos de hospedagem dos hotéis e acabou passando o cartão errado duas vezes seguidas. Brittany foi a primeira que entrou correndo e se jogou na cama que estava próxima à da pequena varanda. Santana a seguiu e deixou as malas próximas à cama, sentando-se logo em seguida próxima à loira. "Vamos dividir as camas logo porque eu preciso descansar antes de conhecer a cidade". Diz Mercedes fechando a porta atrás de si. "Como vocês querem dividir?"

"Seria melhor em ordem alfabética, não?". Pergunta Rachel depositando sua mala sobre o pequeno sofá ao lado do frigobar. Santana precisou respirar fundo quando observou Quinn enrubescer ao. Se fossem em ordem alfabética, Berry e Quinn teriam que dividir uma cama e com isso, a tentativa de afastamento que as duas impuseram não valeria. Santana sabia como Quinn não conseguia controlar-se, por mais conservadora que seja. A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha quando analisou que não dormiria com Brittany se essa fosse a divisão.

"Nem pensar Berry". Retruca Santana cruzando os braços no tórax virando-se para encarar Rachel. "Vocês dividem do jeito que quiserem, eu e Brittany ficaremos com essa aqui". Finaliza a morena passando a mão pelos cabelos virando-se para a loira sentada ao seu lado, que estava ocupada tentando desfazer os nós de seu tênis.

"Por falar nisso, nós queremos falar com vocês duas". Começa Quinn encarando a morena, recuperando-se do choque inicial enquanto gesticulava para as meninas ao seu lado. "Nós sabemos que vocês estavam em greve e não queremos presenciar nada que seja desagradável aos nossos olhos e ouvidos. Então, se quiserem privacidade, por favor, avisem antes".

Santana observa Brittany tencionar ao seu lado e se não a conhecesse tão bem, apostaria que a loira estava corada no momento. A morena encarou Quinn e deu de ombros, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso dançando nos lábios. Não podia discordar que estava contando nos dedos o momento de ter um tempo às sós com Brittany e ter que ser às escondidas tornava tudo ainda mais excitante. "O mesmo para você Fabray". Provoca Santana recebendo uma reprovação de Brittany e um olhar assustado de Berry. Quinn como sempre, corou e ficou ofegante, precisando pedir licença para usar o banheiro.

Por fim, as meninas decidiram que Rachel e Mercedes dividiram a cama próxima à de Santana e Brittany, enquanto Quinn e Tina ocupariam a cama próxima à porta e Lauren ficaria com uma só para ela. Ainda estavam desfazendo algumas peças de roupa que usariam para conhecer os cantos da cidade após decidirem por onde começariam quando Mr. Shue bateu na porta e entrou trazendo os meninos atrás de ti. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha quando o professor fechou a porta carregando cadernos e lápis nas mãos, gesticulando para que os meninos pudessem se sentar-se.

"Como vocês sabem, nós iremos apresentar músicas originais, mas nós só temos uma. Por isso, o dever de vocês até amanhã é escrever uma música para a apresentação". Diz o professor passando por cada aluno deixando um caderno e um lápis em suas mãos. "Vocês não sairão enquanto não terminarem com a obrigação de vocês. Eu sugiro que vocês comecem o mais rápido possível". Mr. Shue completa virando-se e caminhando de volta para a porta.

"Você não vai nos ajudar?". Pergunta Tina arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu preciso ir ao teatro preencher alguns papéis e volto para analisar as belas criações e avaliá-las". Responde o professor com um sorriso despedindo-se e saindo do quarto.

"Ótimo!". Exclama Santana ironicamente jogando o caderno e o lápis no meio da cama enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros para encostar sua costa.

"Nós não precisamos fazer outra música, porque já viemos com uma pronta. É obrigação de vocês meninas". Conclui Puck sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Mike.

"Isso é injustiça. Todos devem tentar". Retruca Tina recostando-se na cabeceira da cama ao lado de Mercedes, que Santana jurava que estava dormindo por estar tampando o rosto com os braços.

"Não se preocupe Tina, eu trouxe todos vocês aqui e não me importo em fazê-los ganhar as Nacionais. Preciso apenas de um tempo para escrever a música perfeita". Conforta Rachel sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde Puck se encontrava.

"O que está acontecendo S?". Pergunta Brittany guardando o celular no bolso, sentando-se ao lado de Santana na cama. A loira pegou o caderno e lápis nas mãos e abriu um sorriso. "Nós vamos desenhar?".

Santana não conseguiu conter um sorriso quando observou a face da loira amenizar e brotar um sorriso largo em seus lábios. "Se você quiser B. Mr. Shue pediu pra Rachel escrever uma música". Responde Santana colocando as mãos na cintura de Brittany, trazendo-a para mais perto. A loira acomodou-se ao lado de Santana e apoiou o caderno em suas coxas, enquanto riscava alguns círculos com o copo plástico que Santana havia bebido água mais cedo.

Uma hora se passara e ninguém havia feito nenhuma música. Os meninos já haviam desistido, exceto Kurt que estava ao lado de Rachel desde o começo, ajudando-a com a composição. Mercedes estava realmente dormindo e Tina fazia o possível para não acordá-la enquanto digitava em seu notebook ao lado na cama. Santana passa os olhos por uma das revistas que Quinn havia trago consigo e de vez enquanto, espiava o que Brittany estava desenhando e para a sua surpresa, a loira estava escrevendo uma música. A morena precisou segurar um riso quando percebeu que a música tratava-se de um copo e quando Brittany pediu sua opinião, precisou mentir e elogiar a criatividade da loira.

Santana tentou deter a loira quando ela disse que pediria ajuda ao Puck e Artie para cantar. Não queria que os outros fizessem comentários maldosos para a loira, mas não teve sucesso. Precisou controlar os seus ciúmes quando Artie aceitou de imediato e não parava de encarar a loira. Puck não teve dificuldade alguma em criar um ritmo e quando avisou que estava pronto Brittany pediu a atenção de todos para que pudesse mostrar o que havia criado.

Os outros alunos ficaram com a mesma expressão surpresa da morena quando lera pela primeira vez a música de Brittany. Agradeceu mentalmente que ninguém tivesse discriminado-a ou feito alguma piada em relação à música. Talvez eles estivessem receosos com a sua atitude e preferiram prevenir qualquer tipo de discussão, já que a morena não estava com muita paciência ultimamente.

"Nós temos que sair daqui". Diz Quinn levantando-se da cama e caminhando até o seu casaco, vestindo-o.

"Espere. Não, não. Mr. Shue nos deu instruções claras...". Retruca Rachel encarando todos os alunos menos Quinn, que a interrompe bruscamente.

"Para escrevermos uma música e o nosso problema é que nossas únicas inspirações são colchões e copos de plásticos". Finaliza a loira procurando manter um contato com Rachel, que falha quando a pequena resolve retribuir.

"Quinn está certa. Estamos na capital mundial dos artistas. Poetas, músicos, atores, dramaturgos. Todo sonhador que já viveu já passou por essa cidade. E se nós quisermos que nossos sonhos se tornem realidade, nós precisamos estar lá fora com eles e não presos aqui dentro". Destaca Puck retirando o violão e segurando-o com as mãos. Brittany assente e caminha para perto de Santana novamente sentando-se sobre suas coxas.

"Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. Quero dizer, ainda temos aquelas músicas para compor". Retruca Finn levantando-se da cama encarando Puck e Quinn em sua frente. Santana consegue sentir o nervosismo que vibrou no corpo de Quinn quando concluiu que o rapaz estava tomando aquela atitude apenas porque era o que Rachel apoiava. Todos sabiam que Finn não havia desistido de Rachel e que estava sempre tentando apoiá-la.

"Nós não precisamos escrever canções para as Nacionais. Nova York escreverá por nós". Insiste Quinn desviando os olhos de Finn, encarando todos os outros do cômodo.

• • •

Mesmo Quinn e Puck tendo feito a cabeça dos alunos do coral, não puderam ficar muito tempo fora do hotel porque Mr. Shue voltaria a qualquer momento e não queriam que ele descobrisse que estavam descumprindo as ordens impostas.

Quando chegaram os meninos e as meninas se separaram, caminhando cada um para os seus respectivos quartos. Brittany e Quinn iniciaram um briga de travesseiros o que rendeu uma guerra, já que todas as outras meninas, exceto Rachel, juntaram-se às duas. Estava anoitecendo quando Mr. Shue entrou no quarto das meninas e deparou-se com a bagunça causada pelas penas dos travesseiros. Rendeu uma boa discussão e precisaram pegar novos travesseiros com o hotel. O professor aproveitou o momento de broncas e perguntou o que haviam criado para estarem à toa. Precisaram dar uma desculpa como falta de inspiração, o que soou extremamente ridículo, porque todas ali eram péssimas mentirosas. Decidiram por fim largar os cadernos e desviar as tensões, afinal, ainda tinha o próximo dia inteiro para compor a música.

Revezaram na fila do banho e Santana irritou-se quando Quinn e Mercedes impediram-na de tomar banho com Brittany pela demora fariam e pelo acordo que seria descumprido. A morena precisou desviar a sua atenção nos canais de televisão, porque imaginar Brittany banhando-se na porta ao lado não estava lhe fazendo bem e nas últimas semanas, sua criatividade havia tomado proporções jamais vistas. Era constante a morena perder-se por vários minutos nas imagens que turbinavam o seu cérebro.

Todas já estavam com seus trajes de dormir quando Santana, vestindo um short para exercícios e uma blusa curta de mangas, saiu do banheiro e caminhou até a cama que Brittany estava deitada conversando com Tina. A loira não notou sua presença à princípio, apenas quando Santana sentou-se na cama, fazendo-a afundar, Brittany virou-se para a morena, ignorando o que Tina estava comentando. A loira lhe abriu um sorriso quando a morena lhe piscou, e voltou à prestar atenção no que Tina terminava de contar.

Santana pegou o seu celular sobre a cama para analisar as horas quando percebeu que Quinn estava com os braços cruzados na pequena varando encarando a vista. Santana respirou fundo antes de levantar-se e juntar à loira. "Onde está Berry?". Perguntou Santana quando percebeu que a pequena era a única que estava faltando no quarto e que esse era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o motivo pelo baixo astral de Quinn.

"Saiu com o Finn". Responde Quinn amargamente, cuspindo praticamente, o nome do ex-namorado. A morena abre um sorriso malicioso e acompanha o olhar perdido da loira.

"Você vai esperar que ela abra as pernas de graça pra você de novo?". Pergunta Santana arqueando uma sobrancelha observando a postura de Quinn mudar ao seu lado, deixando finalmente transparecer, parte de seu arrependimento e fragilidade.

"O que você quer que eu faça? Ela pode sair com quem quiser". Ironiza Quinn suspirando no final da frase. "Eu preciso aprender a lidar com isso tudo, porque é passageiro".

"Você está tentando convencer a mim ou a você?"

"S, por favor, não tente mudar as coisas. Nada vai acontecer". Retruca Quinn fechando os olhos e apertando-os.

"Se você está falando...". Assente Santana dando de ombros, decidindo deixar Quinn sozinha com os seus próprios pensamentos e problemas. Já estava sendo um grande avanço preocupar-se com a amiga, mas tentar modelar a sua vida era forçado demais. Nunca fora boa com conselhos e muitas vezes não sabia como repassá-los. Quem realmente tinha um dom para essas coisas era Brittany, por isso nunca intervinha quando a loira tentava acolher uma pessoa.

Para a surpresa da morena, Quinn a seguiu para dentro do quarto novamente. Não protestou nem perguntou por que a loira havia desistido de ficar martirizando-se. "Melhorou a cólica Quinn?". Perguntou Tina, desviando a atenção momentaneamente de Brittany e encarando a outra loira. Quinn apenas assentiu com um sorriso fraco nos lábios e sentou-se na cama ao lado da asiática. Santana aproveitou e caminhou para perto de Brittany.

De repente a porta do quarto abre-se e uma Rachel séria e determinada passa por ela, desfazendo o seu penteado e deixando os sapatos ao lado da porta, trancando-a logo em seguidas. Um silêncio formar-se no quarto quando todos se perguntam por que a pequena estava tão fria com o encontro que acabara de ter com Finn. Tina foi a primeira que arriscou dirigir uma palavra à Rachel. "Veremos mais Finchel por aqui?".

Santana observou a pequena tencionar os músculos e vacilar em encarar Quinn para responder a pergunta de Tina. Rachel engoliu seco ainda encarando Quinn, que estava levemente ofegante e apreensiva. "Não". Respondeu por fim, caminhando até sua mala e pegando uma peça de roupa, que a morena julgou ser o pijama da pequena.

"Você quer falar sobre isso Rachel?". Pergunta Mercedes, assustando Santana que pensara que a negra estava dormindo desde a sua saída do banho.

"Qualquer coisa menos isso Mercedes". Responde Rachel caminhando até o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Finalmente Berry cortou o Finntapado". Exclama Santana com um pequeno sorriso perverso nos lábios, acariciando os cabelos loiros de Brittany, desviando os olhos para encarar Quinn, que parecia estar em estado de choque, porque sua pupila estava dilatada e sua boca entreaberta.

"O que aconteceu com os dois? Ela sempre foi apaixonada por Finn". Indaga Mercedes arqueando uma sobrancelha e ajeitando-se na cama para encarar as outras meninas dentro do quarto.

"Talvez ela se apaixonou por outra pessoa". Responde Brittany suavemente, levantando os olhos para encarar Santana, evitando encarar Quinn.

"St. James?". Pergunta Tina cruzando os braços no tórax.

"Não. Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Jesse. Por mais que eu goste de ser o centro das atenções, eu queria, por favor, que o tópico da nossa conversa fosse outro". Responde Rachel voltando ao quarto e depositando as roupas usadas sobre sua mala fechada. A pequena caminhou até Mercedes e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. Todas assentiram e entreolharam-se sem saber o que falar, estavam constrangidas de terem sido pega por Rachel.

Santana cansou de esperar que alguém fizesse alguma coisa e deitou-se na cama, puxando Brittany para mais perto, encaixando seus corpos em um abraço. A morena começou a traçar um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço da loira, variando com pequenas mordidas, indo até a bochecha rosada. Santana sente o corpo mandar pequenos sinais, como tremores e arrepios, quando sente Brittany virar-se no abraço e encarar-lhe com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. A loira levou as mãos ao cobertor que estava nos seus pés e o puxou, cobrindo as duas garotas.

"Privacidade?". Perguntou Santana em um sussurro descendo as mãos às coxas da loira, fazendo pequenos círculos na pele branca com suas unhas.

Brittany assentiu e aproximou-se mais da morena, deixando seus lábios a centímetros de distância. "Você acha que agüenta?". Pergunta a loira aos sussurros, fazendo os lábios roçarem brevemente nos da morena. Santana morde o lábio inferior quando sente as mãos delicadas da loira subirem pelo seu abdômen por baixo da camisa.

"Eu não posso prometer nada agora B". Responde Santana já ofegante. Estava tão ansiosa à espera desse momento, que o simples fato de sentir Brittany tocando-lhe além das roupas, era o suficiente para fazer o seu corpo explodir em instantes. Não podia afirmar que agüentaria as provocações de Brittany, ainda mais quando suas mãos e lábios começam a agir por contra própria. A loira solta um riso abafado e finalmente cessa a distância dos lábios, dando inicio à um beijo urgente e faminto. Santana avançava com a língua o mais profundo que podia e estava agradecendo que Brittany estava conseguindo segurar os sons que queriam sair de sua garganta.

Santana leva uma das mãos ao pescoço de Brittany e a trás para mais perto, enquanto a outra mão atreva-se a subir pela coxa da loira e brincar com a borda de seu short. A morena morde o lábio inferior de Brittany quando a loira toca em seus seios, prevenindo que as outras meninas do quarto escutassem o que estava acontecendo, mesmo levando em consideração que elas estavam cientes. Santana aproveita para descer com os lábios novamente para o pescoço de Brittany, sugando a pele fervorosamente, deixando alguns pontos avermelhados. Brittany estimula ainda mais as carícias em Santana, sentindo que não agüentaria por muito tempo e que acabaria pedindo para Santana terminar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Não sabia dizer se era porque estavam embaixo de um coberto, se era o clima, ou se eram as duas, mas o ar tornou-se rapidamente, insuportavelmente quente. Sua respiração ficou mais ofegante e pesada quando sentiu os lábios da morena descer ainda mais e sugar a pele de seu colo.

A morena instantaneamente entrou com a mão dentro do short da loira e estava quase acalcando seu objetivo quando sente um objeto ser arremessado contra o seu corpo. Brittany parou seus movimentos, afastando as mãos do corpo da morena, sentindo todo o seu corpo retesar. Santana por outro lado, sentiu o calor da excitação transformar-se em fúria. A morena abaixou o cobertor e encarou as quatro meninas que estavam com os olhos arregalados e Quinn, que estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e mordendo o lábio inferior. Não precisou perguntar quem tacou o travesseiro, sabia que havia sido Quinn. "Que diabos Fabray?". Exaltou Santana sentando-se na cama. Brittany ainda estava com o rosto coberto e não queria que suas amigas vissem com havia se abalado por ter sido pega no flagra. Sua face estava corada, tanto de suor quanto de vergonha, seu cabelo desgrenhado e seus lábios vermelhos. Seria uma imagem muito forte e acreditaria que as chocaria ainda mais.

"Nós avisamos que não queríamos ver nem ouvir nada". Respondeu Quinn passando a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto caminhava até o frigobar e retirava uma garrafa de água mineral. "Vocês não estavam invisíveis S".

"Você está falando como se tivesse visto alguma coisa". Retruca Santana prendendo o cabelo em um coque mau feito, puxando a mão de Brittany logo em seguida, para que a loira pudesse juntar-se a elas. Conhecia Brittany o suficiente para saber que a loira estava constrangida e por isso, tentou suavizar a situação, gesticulando com uma das mãos para Quinn pegar leve.

"Todo esse seu nervosismo está me esgotando Santana. Se sexo te acalma, pelo amor de Deus, vão terminar isso no banheiro". Disse Mercedes sarcástica, arrancando risos das outras quatro meninas, exceto por Santana e Brittany.

"Fabray acabou de estragar tudo. Suponho que terão que me agüentar até amanhã". Retruca Santana dando de ombros, enquanto Brittany finalmente afasta o cobertor e senta-se na cama ao lado de Santana. Sua aparência estava suave novamente, exceto pelos lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados. A loira segurou a mão da morena entre as suas e a apertou.

"Você já sabe o que irá cursar Brittany?". Pergunta Rachel inocentemente, tentando desfazer o clima pesado e constrangedor que se tornou. Santana precisava admitir que certas vezes Rachel conseguia ser uma pessoa melhor por trás de todas as aquelas roupas bregas e suéteres antigos.

Brittany virou-se para a pequena e abriu o pequeno sorriso, como se estivesse esperando essa pergunta há dias. "S e meus pais sempre me dizem para fazer alguma coisa que dê dinheiro, mas eu não sei se com dança eu conseguirei chegar a algum lugar". Responde a loira cerrando os olhos e sentindo a morena apertar sua mão, uma forma silenciosa e carinhosa de lhe encorajar-lhe.

"Você pode fazer artes cênicas, B". Aconselha Quinn encarando a amiga com um sorriso amistoso nos lábios.

"Eu pensei em jornalismo". Confessa Brittany arrancando exclamações surpresas e um olhar intrigante de Santana, que estava tão surpresa quanto às outras meninas. A morena sabia que Brittany havia uma queda por fofocas e conversas, mas nunca imaginou que a loira seria capaz de pensar em um trabalho como esse. Não seria o seu sonho e não queria ver sua namorada em uma posição infeliz, afinal, desde o início do relacionamento, a morena havia deixado claro que faria o possível e o impossível pela felicidade de Brittany e se isso significasse que teria que ter três empregos para sustentá-las enquanto a loira seguia atrás de seu sonho, não diria não. "Eu não quero passar dificuldades e jornalismo não é tão ruim assim". Completa a loira encarando a morena quando percebe o seu incomodo.

"B, você tem que seguir atrás do que você gosta". Insiste Santana retirando uma mecha de cabelos loiros que lhe caia a face, com um sorriso. Brittany retribuiu o sorriso e virou-se para as outras meninas novamente.

"Eu acho o que a Brittany está tentando dizer Santana, é que ela não quer dar trabalhos quando vocês se casarem". Analisa Mercedes dando de ombros, pegando um pacote de batatas e abrindo-o.

Instantaneamente Quinn, Brittany e Santana ficaram em silêncio e imóveis. Quinn e Brittany já haviam conversado sobre isso e sabia como Santana reagia quando o assunto 'compromisso mais sério' era mencionado. Quinn sempre dizia que uma hora acabaria explodindo, porque é claro que Brittany queria viver ao lado de Santana e vice-versa, mas Santana era instável o suficiente para não conseguir afirmar isso. As duas loiras sabiam que já era um grande passo ser exclusiva e casamento era outro maior ainda, que precisava ser trabalhado com o tempo. Brittany sempre afirmava que ainda havia anos para trabalhar isso com Santana e a morena já deixara claro que morariam juntas e não precisava perguntar para saber que ela dizia isso apenas como namoradas. Sem alianças, filhos, contas.

Brittany arriscou-se a olhar a morena quieta ao seu lado e não se assustou quando observou um misto de pavor e dúvidas em seus olhos. A cabeça de Santana estava a mil por hora. Odiava essa palavra e fez questão de cortá-la de todos os dicionários que tinha em casa. Casamento era sinônimo de tragédia, desgraça, separações e não era assim que queria passar sua vida com Brittany. A morena amava-a o suficiente para querer preservar tudo aquilo mágico que tinham e não deixaria um pedaço de papel arruinar sua vida. Não tinha coragem para falar isso com Brittany, por mais que tentasse, indiretamente, deixar explicito as sua opinião, sabia que afetaria a loira de qualquer modo.

Santana sentiu o ar pesar em seus pulmões e sua boca ficar estranhamente seca. Sua mão vacilou em um tremor e quando percebeu o olhar de preocupado de Brittany, sua cabeça girou. Não precisava ter um sexto sentido igual ao de Berry para saber que a loira ao seu lado estava com medo de sua reação e odiou-se por ser tão previsível. "Tudo bem S?". Pergunta Brittany suavemente com a voz dolorosa acariciando a face morena, fazendo Santana sentir-se como se estivesse sendo atacada por milhões de agulhas.

Não queria ter que conversar sobre aquilo agora e não estava agüentando a dolorosa pressão das íris azuis e antes que pudesse agir mais estupidamente, preferiu tentar resolver a situação. "Eu preciso usar o banheiro B". Diz Santana afastando-se das mãos de Brittany, deixando uma loira despedaçada encarando-a enquanto caminhava em direção à porta do banheiro. Recusou olhar para trás. _Parabéns Santana, dez pontos a seu favor!_, retrucou ironicamente em seus pensamentos, enquanto terminava de trancar a porta do banheiro e escorar na porta.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Por favor, não me matem. Eu posso explicar. Pois é gente, eu infelizmente voltei às aulas e está cada dia pior. Eu tenho chegado em casa nove horas da noite e fico exausta para vir até aqui e escrever alguma coisa, apesar de estar com a cabeça transbordando de idéias. Escrever um capítulo em dois dias (sábado e domingo) é praticamente impossível e cansativo, mas prometo à vocês que tentarei escrever e postar o mais rápido possível. Como vocês virão, eu usei algumas falas do episódio New York (2X22), espero que não tenha ficado muito forçado. ;x Bom, agora a história está finalmente começando, o drama apertará com força agora e por isso é muito importante que vocês não desistam! Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários e fico feliz com o apoio da future fic e pra ser sincera, eu tenho pensado nela cada vez mais e quase escrevi o primeiro capítulo hoje, mas minha consciência foi mais forte e opinei por terminar essa daqui primeiro para não embolar as história! :D Abafem os erros, eu quis postar logo e acabei não revisando. Sinto muito. ;x Ok então! Boa leitura e deixem um comentário! *-* Bjão!_


	11. Garter Belt

**_Save My Soul_**

_CGates_

_**Chapter#11**_

Uma brisa fria e silenciosa passou pelas cortinas brancas dançantes do quarto do hotel, fazendo a pele da morena adormecida arrepiar. O cobertor encontrava-se jogado no chão e não havia calor humano próximo ao seu corpo para aquecê-la e por esse estranho detalhe, Santana despertou.

A morena tateou de olhos fechados o espaço vazio ao seu lado e com muita dificuldade, devido a forte claridade que cercava o cômodo, conseguiu abrir um olho para analisar o local em que se encontrava. As camas estavam todas desarrumadas e vazias. Quer dizer, todo o cômodo estava vazio. Com muito esforço, sentou-se na cama e procurou afastar as mechas escuras de sua face. Apesar de ter o sono leve, não recordava de ter escutado movimentações ou conversas. Surpreendeu-se por não ter sentido Brittany ter se afastado de seu corpo para levantar e o que era mais preocupante, a loira não lhe acordou. Talvez ainda esteja magoada pelo o que aconteceu ontem a noite.

Santana massageou as têmporas e tentou afastar as ultimas imagens que correriam em sua cabeça. Fora estúpida o suficiente para ter magoado Brittany mais uma vez e só percebeu isso quando voltou do banheiro e notou a loira deitada na mesma posição que deixara, com os olhos banhados em magoa. A morena tentou reverter a situação, mas Brittany disse que estava cansada e Santana não soube dizer se a loira estava referindo-se ao cansaço físico ou emocional. Mesmo assim, a morena a abraçou pela costa antes de dormir e agradeceu internamente por Brittany não ter afastado; pelo contrário, a loira respondeu ao toque e permitiu-se relaxar nos braços da morena.

"É melhor você ir fazer o desjejum logo". Resmungou uma voz rouca atrás da morena, arrancando-a de seus devaneios. Santana virou o corpo e encontrou Quinn passando pela porta do quarto e depositando o seu casaco sobre o sofá. A loira cruzou os braços no tórax quando Santana levantou-se cambaleando e apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama. "Você fez de novo não é?".

A morena engoliu seco e sentiu a saliva descer cortante em sua garganta. Seu estomago embrulhou e seus olhos queimarão. Tanto tempo que não tomava os remédios fortes de sua mãe para dormir, que acabara esquecendo os efeitos colaterais. "Não é da sua conta". Respondeu a morena tentando voltar à postura rígida, sem sucesso. "Onde estão todas?". Pergunta Santana limpando a voz, fazendo Quinn entender que a palavra 'todas' referia-se à apenas uma pessoa.

"Rachel e Kurt saíram para tomar café; Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Sam e Brittany foram conhecer a cidade". Respondeu Quinn aproximando-se e sentando na borda de sua cama, enquanto retirava o seu nécessaire da bolsa e pegava sua escova de dente e pasta de dente. "Você não deveria ter agido daquele modo ontem a noite S. Você não imagina como magoou a B e a envergonhou"

Santana sente as palavras de Quinn perfurar a sua alma e o peso em seus ombros intensificou-se. Sabia o quão idiota havia sido, mas ouvir a verdade dita por outra pessoa tornava a situação ainda mais difícil. Não sabia como iria rebater com Quinn e não sabia nem se deveria fazê-lo, afinal a loira estava certa. "Ela falou alguma coisa?". Perguntou a morena encarando o chão e torcendo para que um buraco se abrisse e a engolisse.

"Você a conhece, não está demonstrando nada, mas está sofrendo em silêncio". Quinn levantou-se e passou por Santana, caminhando até o banheiro para fazer sua higiene pessoal. "Por que você sempre tem que fugir das coisas mais simples? O que iria custar você agir normalmente?".

A morena seguiu Quinn escorou no batente da porta enquanto a loira encarava-se no espelho, acompanhando o olhar da morena pelo reflexo. "Eu não minto Q. Achei que você, mais do que ninguém, já deveria saber disso". Respondeu Santana sustentando o olhar com a loira. "Pelo amor de Deus Q. Nós namoramos e já está falando de casamento? Desde quando isso é possível? As coisas já não estão difíceis o suficiente agora?". Exasperou a morena entrando no banheiro e sentando-se na borda da banheira.

"Por que será difícil?"

A morena soltou um riso abafado e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Se você pelo menos quisesse ficar com a Berry, entenderia o que eu quero dizer". Responde Santana com a voz carregada de ironia.

Finalmente, a morena conseguiu acertar o Calcanhar de Aquiles de Quinn. As bochechas da loira adquiriram um tom rosado e seus lábios tremeram. Quinn vacilou em sua postura e desviou os olhos de Santana. "Não tente mudar de assunto S". Resmunga a loira com a voz ainda mais rouca e falha.

Uma melodia suave ecoou no cômodo e a morena sentiu seus batimentos acelerarem. Não precisou olhar no visor do celular para saber quem estava ligando, a melodia personalizada que fizera para quando àquela pessoa ligasse respondia qualquer dúvida. Abriu o aparelho e reconheceu a voz doce do outro lado da linha, que estava um pouco inaudível pelo barulho de pessoas conversando. _"Bom dia"_. Saudou Brittany arrancando um sorriso da morena.

"Oi". Respondeu Santana timidamente, sem saber como agir depois do choque de consciência. "Sentia falta de acordar ao seu lado".

"_Tive muito trabalho para você não acordar"_. Confessa Brittany.

"Por que B? Você não quer a minha companhia?". Pergunta Santana com a voz falha. Um pequeno aperto forma-se em seu peito e a morena vacila em querer ouvir a resposta de Brittany.

"_Não S. Você estava tão tranqüila dormindo que eu fiquei com pena de te acordar"_. Responde Brittany com a voz brincalhona, o que de certa forma acalmou a morena. _"Mas o mais difícil foi sair do seu abraço"_.

"Você não precisava". Retruca Santana caminhando até a varanda para ter um pouco mais de privacidade. "Se você quiser, nós temos o quarto livre".

"_Eu prometi para Tina e Mercedes que viria com elas. Me desculpa S"_. Responde Brittany magoada e Santana tenta contornar a situação mais uma vez, mas é impedida pela loira que continua. _"Você vem se encontrar comigo?"_.

"Onde vocês estão?"

"_Mercedes disse que Quinn sabe. Ela, Puck e Finn ficaram de nos encontrar aqui"_. Responde a loira, fazendo a morena distinguir a voz no fundo de Mercedes e Tina.

"Espere por mim".

"_Sempre"_.

• • •

Ainda cedo as ruas de New York já estavam agitadas, com pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades passando correndo, esbarrando uma nas outras apenas para conseguir chegar ao seu destino. Os carros já buzinavam freneticamente e o engarrafamento já estava presente. Era como se a cidade nunca dormisse e vivesse em um ritmo frenético e alucinante. Como acostumar-se com uma rotina desse tipo? Acordar, comer alguma coisa para enganar o estômago, enfrentar uma longa fila de táxis ou de pessoas, trabalhar dezesseis horas por dia e voltar para casa, apenas para descansar algumas horas até voltar à correria. Santana ficava tonta apenas de olhar as expressões cansadas no rosto das pessoas e já havia decidido que por mais viciante que New York seja não a escolheria para viver sua vida. Não queria entrar em uma rotina.

A morena perdeu as contas de quantas vezes sentiu o seu braço quase ser arrancado pelas pessoas que passavam apressadas ao seu lado e por mais que tivesse vontade de estrangulá-las, sabia que não era proposital. O que tornava a sua caminhada ainda mais insuportável era o assunto do Puck e Finn. Os rapazes não paravam de falar de vídeo-games e mulheres e era desagradável quando algum deles pedia a opinião da morena. Quinn é claro gargalhava das expressões faciais de Santana, que tentava não dar continuidade ao assunto, por mais tentador que seja e precisou conter o desejo de acompanhar com o olhar todas as vezes que Puck apontava alguma mulher bonita.

Santana precisou lembrar Quinn que se ela estava decidida a continuar com as gargalhadas a morena podia colocá-la na conversa também, afinal, todos ali gostavam da mesma coisa. Não precisou dizer duas vezes; Quinn logo assentiu e ajudou-a mudar de assunto. Finn perguntou algumas vezes sobre Rachel e Santana conseguiu ver a irritação nos olhos de Quinn e até mesmo Puck percebeu. A morena tratou de responder rapidamente, não queria que o moreno começasse com um interrogatório.

"Meu Deus Q. Eu já estou andando há uma hora. Onde eles estão? No México?". Exaltou Santana enquanto desviava de alguns vendedores ambulantes, segurando firme em sua bolsa. Puck e Finn estavam logo atrás, como se fossem seguranças, ou pior, namorados. Essa última possibilidade fez o estômago da morena revirar em recordar que de certa forma, os dois já haviam ocupado esse posto tanto com Santana quanto com Quinn.

"Eles então no Central Park, já estamos chegando S. Pare de reclamar por favor". Respondeu Quinn caminhando ao seu lado desviando a atenção por alguns segundos procurando alguma coisa interessante.

Quinn parou de caminhar e Santana revirou os olhos. Era a milésima vez que a loira parava para analisar as vitrines e não comprava nada, atrasando apenas ainda mais. A morena parou ao lado de Quinn e analisou as peças de roupas estendidas na vitrine e realmente, eram belas peças e estavam em um ótimo preço. Precisa confessar que estava sendo difícil ficar apenas parada analisando-as; era possível sentir sua mão coçando para experimentá-las.

A loira foi a primeira a passar pela porta e Santana a seguiu sabiamente. "É rápido S, eu prometo. Eu fiquei de comprar alguma lembrança para minha mãe". Explicou Quinn revirando os cabides de vestidos enquanto Santana caminhava até a outra estante e analisava as blusas decotadas. A morena desviou o olhar para certificar-se de que Puck e Finn não haviam se perdido e surpreendeu-se quando observou os dois rapazes analisando algumas roupas masculinas.

Santana voltou sua atenção às peças de roupa à sua frente e não pensou duas vezes em levar pelo menos uma peça, o que acabou sendo sete, uma é claro para Brittany, já que a morena conhecia os gostos da namorada e tinha certeza que o momento em que a loira viesse as peças de roupas novas, iria perguntar se havia alguma para ela. Esse pensamento abriu um leve sorriso nos lábios de Santana e a morena mal percebeu que estava debruçada em um balcão de vidro, com vários acessórios de ouro, como cordões, pingentes, pulseiras, brincos.

O dourado brilhava intensamente, como se estivesse ligado a alguma luz e Santana não conseguia determinar qual era o mais bonito. Os brincos eram maravilhosos, tanto os mais extravagantes quanto os mais simples. Cada pingente parecia irreal, de tão perfeito que havia sido trabalhado. Seus olhos brilhavam conforme analisava cada acessório até que um deles chamou a sua atenção em especial.

A princípio, a morena julgou ser um anel e apenas depois de ter dado mais atenção conseguiu determinar um anel de noivado. Sua boca secou e seu corpo travou, mas não por insegurança ou pelo constrangimento que havia ocorrido há poucas horas atrás, e sim porque era a peça mais maravilhosa que havia visto em sua vida. A aliança possuía uma pedra azul-clara no centro que a morena julgou ser Águas-Marinhas, uma de suas pedras favoritas, depois de Safira. O contorno da aliança não era o oficial, ela possuía vários detalhes que lembravam ondas do mar, possuindo entre as ondas, resquícios de ouro branco. Era simplesmente hipnotizante.

O que mais a impressionava era que as íris de Brittany possuíam o mesmo brilho e a mesma cor da pedra central. Era como se estivesse nesse exato momento encarando a loira, sendo possível descrever todos os traços de suas feições com exatidão e perfeição. Permitiu-se por um momento em imaginar a expressão de surpresa, espanto e alegria de Brittany caso aparecesse com aquele acessório. Permitiu-se também ir mais à frente e descrever como aquele simples anel mudava-a completamente, dando-lhe um sentindo de segurança e felicidade jamais sentida. A loira ficava simplesmente perfeita com aquele singelo acessório. E para a sua surpresa não sentiu medo, pelo contrário, uma curiosidade inundou o seu corpo quando não conseguiu ir mais adiante, porque não sabia exatamente como seria e descobriria apenas se presenciasse e vivesse o futuro mostrado.

"O que você está fazendo?". Perguntou uma voz rouca ao seu lado, fazendo-a abrir os olhos rapidamente, sem ter certeza de quando havia fechados, e encarar a loira ao seu lado. Santana estava ofegante e com as bochechas coradas, como se fosse uma criança e tivesse sido pega fazendo alguma coisa imprópria.

Precisou buscar uma resposta rápida para Quinn, porque querendo ou não, a loira conhecia-a muito bem para inventar qualquer história. "Eu estou faminta Q. Vocês, praticamente, me arrastaram para fora do hotel e não consegui fazer o desjejum". Gesticulou Santana passando a mão sobre a barriga, franzindo a testa.

"Você estava sorrindo S". Indagou Quinn desviando a atenção quando Santana encarou, brevemente, o balcão abaixo. A loira encarou as jóias e a morena sentiu seu coração acelerar, sem saber exatamente o porquê.

"Vocês querem experimentar alguma delas?". Perguntou uma atendente caminhando até o balcão e posicionando-se no meio de Santana e Quinn. A morena agradeceu mentalmente a chegada da mulher, porque não teria como Quinn terminar com o interrogatório. O desafio seria fazer esquecê-la do assunto pelas próximas horas.

"Estamos dando uma olhada apenas. Vamos levar apenas essas aqui". Responde Quinn apontando para as peças em sua mão e na da morena ao seu lado.

A assistente assentiu e gesticulou para que a seguissem até a fila do caixa. Santana apenas gesticulou para que Quinn pudesse ir à frente já que ela iria terminar de olhar as jóias. A loira assentiu e seguiu a mulher, enquanto ajeitava as peças em sua mão, certificando-se para que nada misturasse.

Sem esperar pelo afastamento da amiga, Santana voltou a sua atenção à aliança que a havia, de fato, inibido o seu medo, dando lugar a um futuro que por mais incerto que seja, poderia ser extremamente adorável vivenciá-lo. A morena procurou por algum atendente desocupado e agradeceu quando observou um vindo ao seu encontro. "Pois não senhorita?". Perguntou o jovem rapaz com um sorriso cordial. Santana conseguiu ler as entrelinhas e o sorriso maroto do moreno.

"Eu gostaria de olhar esta aqui". Pediu Santana com a voz firme e vacilante. Nunca em sua vida pensou que estaria em uma loja analisando alianças de noivado, já que esse pensamento até ontem a levaria a loucura. Nunca sentiu tanta determinação e certeza sobre suas escolhas como agora. A morena engoliu um comentário irônico quando o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto pegava a aliança e entregava-a.

Santana sentiu sua mão tremer quando pegou o objeto. Era diferente de tudo que havia tocado e por mais ridículo que soasse, essa simples aliança transmitia tantos valores e sentimos de uma só vez que fez a morena sentir-se enjoada. Uma onda elétrica correu por seu corpo conforme manuseava o acessório em seus dedos. Novamente a imagem da felicidade de Brittany ecoou em sua mente e a fez desligar-se momentaneamente da realidade ao seu redor. Conseguiu sentir a ansiedade do desejo de poder realizar de uma vez por todas, todos os sonhos da loira e entregar-lhe a felicidade que tanto prometera por todos esses anos. Era a escolha certa a se fazer e seria nenhum medo ou qualquer outra estupidez a impedirá de tornar esses desejos realidade. Estava apenas a um passo.

"E então?". Perguntou o atendente após alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Eu vou levá-lo". Responde Santana autoritariamente entregando a jóia de volta para o rapaz. A morena arqueia a sobrancelha quando o rapaz a olhava intrigado enquanto guardava a aliança em uma caixinha vermelha de veludo. "Algum problema?".

O atente engoliu seco e abriu um sorriso tímido. "Desculpe-me senhorita. Se não for muito ousadia de minha parte, você será madrinha de casamento ou alguma coisa do tipo?".

"Sim, é muita ousadia". Respondeu Santana cruzando os braços no tórax e contendo um sorriso malicioso da expressão envergonhada do rapaz. "E não, eu não serei madrinha de casamento". Completou enquanto retirava a carteira do bolso e agradeceu por andar sempre com o talão de cheque que seu pai havia lhe dado há algum tempo atrás. Sabia que o dinheiro seria retirado de sua conta e por isso mesmo, faria questão de paga-lo com o dinheiro que havia guardado por tanto tempo, sem se preocupar por ter que gastá-lo todo. Precisava apenas colocar uma data e faria a transferência de dinheiro um dia antes da cobrança. Ele não iria nem perceber a alteração em sua conta.

Sentia-se confiante o bastante enquanto assinava o cheque. A ansiedade exalava de seu corpo e estava controlando-se para não deixar o sorriso formar-se em seu rosto; não queria transparecer a sua vulnerabilidade. Entregou-o ao atendente e logo pegou a caixinha de veludo. Seu coração acelerou-se ainda mais quando a guardou dentro da bolsa, escondendo-a para que ninguém a encontrasse ao acaso.

Precisou treinar sua famosa cara de desinteresse e impaciência quando ficou ao lado de Quinn na fila. Não falaria disso para ninguém, afinal, ninguém precisava ter conhecimento da sua vida pessoal. Encenou alguns resmungos sobre a fila demorar e sobre os garotos que ainda estavam experimentando as roupas, sabendo que nenhum deles as levaria já que estavam com dinheiro contado para comprar jogos.

"Escolheu algum cordão ou pulseira?". Perguntou Quinn enquanto apoiava-se no balcão do caixa enquanto o rapaz passava o seu cartão de crédito.

"Não encontrei nada de interessante". Respondeu a morena no caixa ao lado, retirando as cédulas de sua carteira e entregando para a caixa.

Quinn recolheu as sacolas e o cartão e caminhou até Santana, que ajeitava as sacolas em seu antebraço. "Podemos ir agora". Afirma a loira com um sorriso amistoso e irônico, fazendo a morena revirar os olhos e caminhar em sua frente, puxando o braço de Puck. O rapaz arregalou os olhos e jogou o casaco que experimentava sobre o sofá de couro da entrada. Finn correu para acompanhá-los logo atrás.

Santana soltou o braço de Puck quando Quinn aproximou-se com Finn ao seu lado. "Por que a pressa?". Pergunta Finn levando a mão à cabeça confuso.

"Porque se a Fabray entrar em mais uma loja eu vou arrancar suas pernas". Responde Santana rudemente, fazendo Puck exaltar e dar um tapa leve em seu ombro de aprovação.

"Você está extremamente insuportável Lopez". Retruca Quinn cerrando os olhos para Puck e Santana ao seu lado. "Quer dizer, você sempre foi".

"Obrigada Q". Alfineta Santana com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, fazendo o possível para irritar ainda mais Quinn. Puck e Finn reprimem um riso quando Quinn os encarar séria, fazendo até mesmo Santana sofrer oscilações com o olhar pesado da loira.

A morena não soube por quanto tempo andaram, já que sua atenção estava em um ponto muito além da realidade à sua volta. Inúmeras maneiras de levar o seu relacionamento a outro nível ecoavam em sua mente. Todas as cenas, que julgava serem ridículas, de pedido de casamento em filmes e séries de televisão passavam em flash na frente de seus olhos; não queria montar uma peça para Brittany, queria que tudo fosse o mais natural possível. Apenas o fato de entregar a aliança à Brittany demonstraria um nível de maturidade e responsabilidade, por que não podia ser simples assim?

Quinn finalmente virou a última esquina dando direto na entrada principal do Central Park. Santana sentiu os seus batimentos acelerarem e o peso da caixa de veludo em sua bolsa pesar. Podia parecer estranhamente surreal, mas a morena jurava que conforme andava pelo parque, o cheiro doce de Brittany tornava-se mais intenso. Jurou estar ficando louca e culpou a ansiedade por isso, se não estivesse sentindo o peso do mundo em sua costa não estaria tendo todas aquelas alterações.

Conforme caminhavam, os quatro olhavam para todos os lugares fascinados com a beleza do local. Lima jamais tivera e jamais terá um local agradável quanto este, com crianças brincando na grama, pessoas sentadas lendo livros e jornais, casais namorando e conversando sob as árvores.

Finn foi o primeiro a ver o grupo de oito pessoas risonhas sentados na grama, com casacos jogados ao lado. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou Quinn ao seu lado; não compreendia o motivo de Rachel e Kurt estarem ali, porque pelo o que Quinn lhe contara, os dois haviam saído cedo para seguirem outro caminho em NYC. A morena conseguiu observar o nervosismo da amiga, afinal, Rachel acabara de retribuir o olhar e da forma mais calorosa e sedutora possível. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha e tratou de tirar as imagens da cabeça o mais rápido possível, não queria passar mal na frente dos outros.

Santana procurou por Brittany e encontrou a loira encostada com a costa em uma árvore dividindo um fone com Mike. Provavelmente os dois estavam conversando sobre novos passos de música para as Nacionais. Finn apressou o passo e sentou-se ao lado de Sam, fazendo o possível para ficar distante de Rachel. Puck caminhou até Lauren e Quinn sentou-se ao lado de Mercedes, que coincidentemente estava sentada ao lado de Rachel. Santana aproveitou para caminhar até Brittany enquanto Mike a encarava e cumprimentava-a com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, levantando-se para dar privacidade às duas. Brittany levanta a cabeça para despedir-se do rapaz e nota a presença da morena, sendo incapaz de segurar um sorriso.

A morena sentou-se ao lado da loira e encostou os lábios em sua testa, deixando um beijo demorado. Brittany afastou-se da árvore para que Santana pudesse encostar sua costa e envolver a loira em um abraço, fazendo-a descansar a cabeça em seu colo. "Você demorou S". Choramingou Brittany deixando um rápido beijo em seu pescoço, enquanto voltava a ajeitar-se nos braços de Santana.

"Q nos fez visitar todas as lojas de NY". Explicou Santana afagando os cabelos loiros que caíam pela costa de Brittany, enquanto a mesma brincava com suas mãos entrelaçadas.

"E tem alguma coisa para mim?". Perguntou Brittany formando uma careta. Santana soltou um sorriso por ter adivinhado antecipadamente que a loira perguntaria aquilo.

"É claro B". Respondeu Santana depositando outro beijo na testa da loira, segurando-se para não avançar mais. "B, vamos dar uma volta?". Sugeriu Santana quando leu nos olhos da namorada que ela queria mais contato assim como a morena.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes e Brittany já estava levantando-se e esticando a mão para que Santana a acompanhasse. A morena segurou suas sacolas de compra e as deixou com Quinn, avisando-a que já voltava, recebendo um olhar curioso de todos os amigos do clube do coral e revirou os olhos quando Kurt as alertou para não fazerem nada que as fizessem ir para a cadeia.

Brittany pelo visto já havia rodado todo o parque, porque era ela que estava guiando a morena. Santana relaxou quando percebeu que o número de pessoas estava diminuindo, porque não estava agüentando mais os olhares curiosos que recebiam quando passavam por adultos ou idosos. Por incrível que pareça, no local que Santana pensou que haveria mais pessoas, estava praticamente vazio, e as poucas que possuíam estavam mais preocupadas com seus livros do que com as duas garotas que passavam de mãos dadas.

Santana reconheceu de imediato onde estava. Era um dos locais mais visitados do Central Park, The Proud. Era estranho ter poucas pessoas por perto já que esta ponte há tantas histórias, com direito à gravações de séries de televisões e filmes.

Brittany sentou-se em um dos quatro bancos de madeira que ficavam de frente para a ponte, trazendo Santana para perto de seu corpo, rodando um braço por sua cintura. A morena aconchegou-se no abraço de Brittany e permitiu-se relaxar nos braços da namorada; não era hora de esconder a sua vulnerabilidade, ainda mais depois da discussão passada na noite passada. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta quando relembrou do sofrimento que causara em Brittany e não só dessa vez, mas de todas as outras vezes que agira estupidamente por temer algo que julgava ser tão simples e correto.

Santana afastou a cabeça do ombro de Brittany para poder encarar suas íris azuis. Precisava olhar em seus olhos e mostrar o que diria seria verdadeiro. A loira abriu um sorriso fraco quando a morena entreabriu os lábios para falar, sem sucesso. O som não saía de seus lábios e sentiu suas mãos suarem e tremerem. _O que diabos está acontecendo?_, retrucou a morena.

"Eu te perdôo S". Adiantou Brittany, indo direto ao assunto. Não era tão inteligente quanto todos queriam, mas entendia Santana. Era possível lê-la apenas por um sorriso, um revirar de olhos, um toque, um beijo. Era como se estivesse ligada a uma parte da morena e por isso conseguia sentir tudo o que vinha dela em doses triplas. Sua mão caminhou em direção à face rubra de Santana e a acariciou. "Eu disse que vou te esperar. Sempre". Completou a loira, refazendo a fala que havia dito algumas horas atrás no telefone.

"Eu estou me sentindo um lixo B. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece e eu sempre digo que vou melhorar, em vão é claro". Solta Santana finalmente, falando às pressas, como se cada palavra queimasse em sua boca e precisasse ser dita rapidamente. Instintivamente, a morena levou a mão sobre a loira, que repousava em sua face e a apertou. "Mas dessa vez eu prometo". Continua Santana afastando-se de Brittany e sentando-se no banco, virando para a loira. "Eu prometo que será diferente. Você terá tudo àquilo que você merece". Seu coração acelera-se e de repente, Santana percebe que essa seria o melhor momento para mostrar que havia amadurecido o suficiente para merecer Brittany. "Eu amo você, como jamais amei alguém". Completa Santana afastando a mão de Brittany de seu rosto e entrelaçando-a com a sua.

Antes mesmo que Santana pudesse levar a mão à bolsa para poder concluir o seu propósito, Brittany a surpreendeu com um beijo ardente. A loira enlaçou o pescoço da morena e procurou intensificar ainda mais o contato, colocando ainda mais seus corpos. Santana que estava esperando há tempos por mais contato, não se preocupou em adiar apenas um pouco os seus planos, afinal, como conseguiria se afastar de Brittany, que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho com sua língua.

Santana levou as mãos à cintura de Brittany e apertou-a. Estivera por tanto tempo controlando-se para não forçar as coisas já que Brittany estava com os pontos, que um simples beijo estava fazendo a temperatura local aumentar. A morena pensou brevemente em fazer o que Kurt havia alertado e só de pensar na hipótese, Santana sentiu sua excitação aumentar ainda mais, já que sexo em lugar público sempre fora um de seus fetiches favoritos.

Um toque mais ousado fez a morena soltar um gemido rouco e baixo no meio do beijo. Santana deixou suas mãos deslizarem pela lateral do corpo da loira e entrar sob a blusa justa que a loira usava, sentindo a pele quente e macia queimar a ponta de seus dedos. Dessa vez foi Brittany que não conseguiu conter um gemido quando sentiu o contato com a pele morena.

A loira separou os lábios com certa dificuldade para retomar o ar em seus pulmões, dando Santana a visão privilegiada de seu pescoço que se dirigiu imediatamente para a pele branca, que almejava tanto por seus lábios. Santana sugou o pescoço de Brittany e seguiu caminho até seus lábios novamente, como se alguma força estivesse a puxando diretamente.

Nenhuma das duas sabia se conseguiriam parar, muito menos se queriam parar, já que estavam há tanto tempo privadas de contato intimo. Por sorte, ou talvez não, o telefone de Santana tocou quando a morena estava seguindo caminho com as mãos em direção ao zíper da calça jeans de Brittany. A loira foi a primeira a se afastar, com o susto e com o constrangimento, quando percebeu que tinham platéia: um grupo de meninos que estavam passando havia parado para observá-las. "Vocês perderam alguma coisa aqui?". Perguntou Santana cerrando os olhos para os meninos em sua frente.

"Nós queríamos saber se vocês estão precisando de alguma ajuda". Respondeu o menino do meio, que aparentava ser o 'líder'. O rapaz atraiu a risada do grupo e Santana teve que controlar-se para não atirar o seu celular, que continuava tocando irritantemente, no rapaz.

"Eu não acho que trinta segundos seja ajuda". Retrucou Santana levantando-se e estendendo a mão para Brittany, mantendo o contato visual mortífero com rapaz. A morena conseguiu notar a ira nas íris castanhas e não conteve um sorriso sarcástico enquanto afastava-se com Brittany. "Eu tenho certeza que seus amigos podem te dar uma mão". Completou a morena virando-se pela ultima para encará-lo, que estava com o rosto vermelho e estático.

Santana voltou sua atenção para Brittany e ficou satisfeita por ver um sorriso na face de Brittany; sempre se sentia satisfeita quando defendia Brittany e mostrava o seu valor para a loira. Seu braço logo passou pela cintura loira, trazendo-a para mais perto, fazendo-a passar um braço pelo seu ombro.

Estava quase se esquecendo do motivo de terem sido interrompidas quando seu celular voltou a tocar. A morena franziu o cenho quando Brittany adiantou-se e o atendeu; talvez a loira houvesse percebido, como sempre, o quanto àquilo estava-a irritando.

Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas quando Brittany pronunciou poucas palavras e desligou o telefone. Havia sido a conversa mais curta que presenciara. "Q disse que temos que voltar para o hotel agora, Mr. Shue estará lá em uma hora para uma reunião sobre as Nacionais". Explicou Brittany guardando o celular na bolsa da morena novamente.

"Onde eles estão?"

"Q disse que nos encontramos no hotel". Respondeu a loira arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Como nós vamos chegar rápido assim S? Eu não estou com vontade de correr agora". Diz Brittany docemente atraindo um sorriso da morena. A ingenuidade de Brittany era uma das qualidades favoritas de Santana.

"Você sempre quis andar de táxi não é B?"

• • •

Vinte minutos. Era o tempo que faltava para Mr. Shue chegar ao quarto dos rapazes para ter a reunião com todo o grupo e debater as músicas e as coreografias para as Nacionais. Santana olhou as horas mais uma vez no seu celular antes de desembarcar, separando o dinheiro da corrida. Brittany já havia soltado e estava esperando na calçada, olhando para os dois lados, temendo a chegada imprevista do professor. A loira estava sentindo-se terrivelmente culpada por ter aceitado desrespeitar as regras do Mr. Shue. Eles deveriam ter ficado no quarto preparando-se para o dia seguinte. Todos se esforçaram o suficiente para ter o mérito de conseguir uma colação no ranking.

Santana segurou na mão de Brittany e atravessou às pressas o lobby, seguindo direto para os elevadores. A morena precisou desligar o seu celular durante o caminho, não estava agüentando mais receber mensagens de Quinn alertando-as para não demorarem. Todo esse protecionismo de Quinn estava deixando Santana irritada, a morena sentia falta do tempo que Quinn não se importava tanto assim, apesar de ter que admitir que certas vezes, essa 'nova Quinn' havia tornado a sua amizade um pouco mais suportável, e até mesmo enjoativa.

Brittany empurrou a porta do quarto que estava entreaberta e deparou-se com todo o grupo do coral reunido. Mercedes deu espaço no sofá para que as duas pudessem sentar-se, já que Santana havia abraçado firmemente o sedentarismo. A morena prendeu o seu cabelo em um coque e analisou com mais delicadeza os amigos sentados no quarto, retirando o casaco e colocando-o sobre suas coxas, repousando uma de suas mãos na cintura da loira.

"Onde diabos vocês estavam?". Rachel foi a primeira a estourar, levantando-se da cama que dividia com Kurt e caminhando em direção ao casal. "Vocês já imaginaram o que aconteceria se o Mr. Shue chegasse alguns minutos antes do combinado e não as encontrassem aqui? Nós seríamos punidos, porque claro, alguém acabaria dizendo que todos nós saímos juntos e nossas chances para as Nacionais chegariam ao zero, já que não teríamos tempo, muito menos ânimo".

"Pelo amor de Deus Berry, cale a boca antes que eu faça isso por você". Cortou Santana revirando os olhos. "Não há um sinal do Mr. Shue para você estar...". Santana foi perdeu-se em sua fala quando a porta do quarto é aberta e um Mr. Shue radiante passa por ela, fazendo todos do grupo do coral firmar a postura temerosamente.

"Então pessoal, o que vocês têm para me mostrar de novo?". Pergunta o professor caminhando para o meio do cômodo encarando cada um dos seus alunos presentes. Brittany aperta a mão de Santana em sua cintura, atraindo a atenção da morena, que fez um breve movimento com a cabeça, tentando confortá-la.

"Mr. Shue, nós estamos tentando, mas inspiração não é algo que aparece em um estalar de dedos". Responde Kurt um pouco rude enquanto alisava os fios castanhos de seu cabelo curto.

"Eu entendo Kurt, mas sempre que esforçamos, conseguimos um bom resultado e estou vendo que vocês não estão nem tentando". Retruca Mr. Shue andando pelo cômodo encarando os rosto corados, parando especialmente em Rachel. "Até mesmo você Rachel, eu estou terrivelmente desapontado". Completa.

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas quando observou Quinn mexer-se ao lado de Tina, como se a loira quisesse levantar e caminhar até Rachel, procurando de alguma for afastar o que a estava fazendo encolher-se em um pequeno abraço individual. Imediatamente, a morena olhou para a loira ao seu lado que estava em uma posição parecida a de Rachel, a diferença era que os braços de Santana estavam ao redor de seu corpo, acariciando a pele macia e branca de seus braços. Era impossível negar que Santana e Quinn eram de certa forma parecidas, pois um sentimento de proteção logo tomou a morena, fazendo seu peito encher e se caso não fizesse alguma coisa rápido, sabia que explodiria. Instantaneamente a morena trouxe Brittany para mais perto e acariciou os fios loiros, enquanto a cabeça de Brittany recostava-se no tórax da morena, acompanhando fielmente o subir e o descer de sua respiração.

"Voltarei daqui uma hora com as vestimentas de vocês e quero ver pelo menos um verso pronto". Ordenou o professor ajeitando o colete preto sobre a blusa social.

Assim que a porta do quarto fora fechada, Rachel foi a primeira que levantou e caminhou até a pequena mesa do lado da cama de Sam, pegando uma caneta e um caderno em branco. Aos poucos, todos os alunos, exceto Santana e Brittany já que estavam concentradas demais uma na outra, imitaram a pequena.

Os rabiscos de caneta e amasso de papel eram os únicos barulhos escutados no cômodo. As únicas que estavam afastadas da pressão e do cansaço mental eram uma loira e uma morena, que se ocupavam acariciando todo o corpo uma da outra, como se fosse feito de um material diferente e viciante, que causasse a curiosidade em ambas. A loira deslizou a mão na barriga da morena sobre a blusa, sendo possível visualizar o quão difícil estava sendo suportar aquele singelo toque, causando sérias faltas de ar. "Está difícil S?". Perguntou Brittany afastando a cabeça do tórax da morena, arqueando os lábios em um sorriso que carregava tanta pureza e doçura quanto um prazer devastador.

"Não. Até agora está tudo normal". Respondeu Santana mordendo o lábio inferior, retribuindo o olhar de desejo. "Você terá que se empenhar muito mais do que isso B". Provocou Santana aproximando-se do ouvido da loira, deixando seu sotaque hispânico transparecer, já que a morena sabia que esse era o ponto fraco de Brittany, na expectativa de estar ao nível naquela 'brincadeira'.

Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Brittany mexeu-se contra o corpo de Santana, colando ainda mais suas peles, passando o calor que havia se forma, mesmo que através dos tecidos das roupas. Brittany automaticamente colocou a mão por baixo da blusa da morena e voltou a acariciar sua barriga, fazendo Santana arquear a princípio. "E agora S, é o suficiente?". Insistiu a loira mantendo o contato visual.

Santana sentiu certa dificuldade em responder, mas o simples fato de que se continuassem sua excitação aumentaria o triplo, estimulou-a buscas forças para continuar. Mesmo que estivesse há tanto tempo privada, não queria que acontecesse tudo rápido demais. "O que aconteceu B? Quer ajuda?".

Um sorriso perverso, daqueles que só Santana era capaz de fazer, formou-se nos lábios finos da loira, fazendo a morena arquear as sobrancelhas e morder o lábio inferior preparando-se para o que estava por vir. As unhas de Brittany começaram a fazer o trabalho que seus dedos estavam empenhados, marcando e desenhando a pele morena. Brittany ajeitou-se mais contra o corpo de Santana e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, para que seus lábios ficassem mais próximos do ouvido da morena e, ao mesmo tempo, perto de seu pescoço, aumentando a vantagem contra Santana. "S, imagine as minhas unhas correndo do seu pescoço até aqui". Começou Brittany com a voz sedutoramente rouca, demonstrando com o toque, um pouco abaixo do umbigo e antes do começo da calça jeans da morena, o local. "Enquanto isso, meus lábios estariam brincando com o lóbulo da sua orelha, tocando de vez enquanto o seu pescoço com a minha língua".

Santana engoliu seco com a respiração e batimentos cardíacos já alterados, a morena não tinha a mínima idéia se conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo as provocações de Brittany e odiou-se por ter confiado em seu ego. Não era forte e o fato de desejar tanto a loira era uma péssima idéia para um quarto cheio de gente. "Só isso?". Tentou Santana fracamente.

Brittany sorriu, fazendo o ar quente bater na pele morena arrepiada do pescoço de Santana. "Calma S, eu pretendo ir bem devagar. Não é assim que você gosta?". Argumentou Brittany observando a morena assentir. "Então, como eu estava falando, com a mão que estivesse livre, eu massagearia sua coxa que estaria envolta de meu quadril, já que eu estaria te prendendo contra a cama". Parou Brittany astutamente encarando a morena que acabara de fechar os olhos e tinha a respiração ainda mais acelerada. A loira prendeu, levemente, com os dentes o lóbulo da orelha da morena. "Imagine eu beijando toda a extensão do seu pescoço. Eu desceria ainda mais e iria morder sua barriga e correria com as duas mãos por todo o seu corpo".

Era possível palpar a excitação de Santana e a morena sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo. A voz de Brittany soava como uma melodia em seus ouvidos e sua mão subindo cada vez mais por baixo de sua roupa estava enlouquecendo-a. Ansiava por mais e ignorando a presença dos outros no cômodo, a morena virou o rosto à procura dos lábios da loira, falhando miseravelmente quando Brittany afastou o rosto e tampou os lábios da morena com a mão livre. Santana abriu os olhos curiosa e estressadamente excitada. A loira possuía um sorriso travesso nos lábios e pelas bochechas coradas, Santana soube que àquela inocente brincadeira estava tendo o mesmo efeito devastador em Brittany.

Não precisou abrir os lábios para perguntar o porquê do afastamento da loira, Brittany fez o favor de explicar com um simples olhar. A loira queria que Santana abaixasse a guarda e a deixasse controlar a situação.

A princípio, a morena recuou cerrando os olhos. Não era assim que haviam combinado, mas a imagem de Brittany sobre o seu corpo ditando as ordens à fez mudar completamente de idéia. Talvez fosse divertido estar do outro lado.

Santana abriu um sorriso para a loira e pegou em sua mão. Se quisessem terminar logo com aquilo, precisavam de privacidade, independente do que fossem falar, Santana precisava desse momento com Brittany tanto como a um ser humano precisa de água para sobreviver. A morena esperou a loira levantar-se e caminharam em direção à porta do quarto. Santana girou a maçaneta do cômodo e pelo ranger da porta, acabaram atraindo a atenção dos outros. "Onde vocês pensam que vão?". Quinn interveio deixando o caderno e o a caneta repousarem sobre suas coxas.

"Pegar um remédio para dor de cabeça para B". Respondeu Santana procurando não transmitir nenhuma ansiedade ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento e teria sucesso, se Brittany não estivesse mordendo o lábio inferior, coisa que sempre fazia quando estava ansiosa.

Esse pequeno movimento não passou despercebido por Quinn que a conhecia por tanto tempo e a conhecia como a palma de sua mão. A outra loira arqueou uma sobrancelha e reprimiu um sorriso, balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Vocês têm uma hora". Anunciou por fim encarando especialmente Santana.

"Tempo suficiente para tomar dois remédios". Assentiu Santana com um sorriso torto e malicioso.

"Talvez até três". Completou Brittany ao seu lado, ganhando a sua atenção, já que a loira tinha dificuldades de compreender metáforas. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e o sorriso de Brittany a motivou ignorar os olhares maliciosos e caminhar para fora daquele quarto.

A morena mal esperou a loira trancar a porta do quarto que hospedavam e já estava com os lábios colados nos seus. Santana procurava tocar todos os pontos possíveis do corpo de Brittany enquanto a direcionava até a cama, sentindo-a inverter as posições antes de deitarem, fazendo a morena sentir todo o corpo da loira se modelar sobre o seu.

Brittany afastou cuidadosamente as mãos de Santana de seu corpo e as levou à cabeceira da cama, segurando-as com uma mão, enquanto a outra repousava na bochecha da morena. A loira afastou os lábios com um sorriso, ainda prendendo as mãos de Santana, ganhando uma expressão curiosa e levemente assustada de Santana. Já haviam feito muita coisa que iam até mesmo contra alguns princípios e leis, mas o que a loira estava prestes à fazer seria totalmente novo, talvez por isso a morena já estava antecipando-se, sabendo exatamente o que aconteceria.

Sem delongas, Brittany puxou o lençol e amarrou as mãos de Santana na cabeceira da cama, fazendo a morena soltar um baixo gemido quando a loira passou as duas mãos pela lateral do corpo da morena. "O que foi S? Não é o suficiente?". Perguntou Brittany ironicamente aproximando os lábios dos da morena, sem tocá-los, dividindo apenas, o mesmo ar quente. "Você quer que eu continue?".

A voz rouca de Brittany estava fazendo Santana perder todos os seus sentidos, sua visão estava começando a embaçar. Sua boca estava seca e ansiava famintamente pela da loira. Com um sussurro baixo Santana respondeu Brittany. "Vai logo B".

"Não, eu não ouvi direito". Retrucou Brittany apoiando os cotovelos ao lado do corpo da morena, mantendo uma curta distância com os lábios. O momento estava extremamente excitante, e mesmo que Brittany estivesse morrendo aos poucos por não estar avançando sobre o corpo da morena e tomando-o pra si, sabia que valeria muito mais a pena 'brincar' com Santana depois que ambas estivessem, praticamente, prestes a explodir.

Santana precisou engolir o seu orgulho já que seu corpo estava falando muito mais alto do que sua mente, exigindo por Brittany, que a loira a tomasse de uma vez por todas. "Por favor B". Respondeu a morena após os cincos segundos mais longos de sua vida. A morena conseguiu observar um indecifrável sorriso nos lábios loiros e todo o seu corpo tremeu.

"Como você quer que eu continue S?". Perguntou Brittany sentando-se na cintura de Santana e olhando sugestivamente para a morena. A loira passou a mão por todo o seu abdômen e tórax por cima da blusa e depois a posicionou em sua cintura.

"Eu...". Tentou Santana arfando tentando fazer as palavras saírem de seus lábios com extrema dificuldade. "Eu só quero que você continue B". Respondeu por fim, focando a visão no rosto de Brittany.

"Você gosta muito dessa blusa S?". Perguntou Brittany arqueando uma sobrancelha.

A morena negou rapidamente sem ao menos lembrar-se de qual peça estava vestindo já que seu corpo estava tão quente que era possível dizer que já estava completamente nua.

Brittany colocou as mãos na borda da blusa e a puxou, fazendo-a rasgar exatamente no meio, que seria complicado ter que tirá-la com as mãos atadas da morena. Santana gemeu alto e mordeu o lábio logo em seguida. Tudo aquilo estava sendo insuportavelmente quente para ela e o seu desejo estava aumentando cada vez mais, acreditou até que poderia ter um infarto a qualquer momento.

A loira passou as unhas por toda a pele morena sob o seu corpo, contornando os seios da morena que por sorte estava sem sutiã. Logo em seguida, as unhas foram substituídas por dentes e por lábios que sugavam e marcavam os desenhos das unhas. E do mesmo modo imprevisto que havia começado, terminou. A loira levantou-se da cintura de Santana e caminhou até a sua mala de viagem.

"B?". Choramingou Santana arregalando os olhos, odiando estar em uma posição tão submissa a acabara sendo ignorada pela namorada. "B!". Exclamou Santana quando não obteve resultado e a loira escondera alguma coisa por baixo de sua camisa, caminhando até a porta do banheiro, dando um piscar de olhos para a morena antes de fechar a porta. "Mas que porra! B?".

Dois minutos insuportavelmente lentos passaram até a porta do banheiro abrir lentamente. Santana que procurava controlar o seu desejo e seu calor virou cabeça imediatamente para a imagem de Brittany escorada no batente da porta. "Me chamou S?". Perguntou Brittany ingenuamente, fazendo Santana perder o resto do ar que restava em seus pulmões.

A morena sentiu sua cabeça rodar por todo o cômodo com a imagem de Brittany. A loira estava vestindo nada mais do que um sutiã preto e uma cinta liga preta, que a morena jurou ter escondido bem. A pele clara transluzia todo o desejo que Santana pensou só existir em sua cabeça. O contraste do claro com o escuro das peças tornava a imagem ainda mais luxuriosa, já que os olhos de Brittany exalavam uma doçura incomum e seu corpo uma malícia assustadora. Santana sentiu seus lábios secarem-se e se não estivesse presa na cama, sabia que à essa hora estaria empurrando Brittany contra a parede mais próximo.

Como se a loira estivesse lido a tortura através de seus olhos, Brittany cessou a distância e subiu sobre o corpo de Santana mais uma vez, sendo possível sentir a carga elétrica que havia corrido pelo corpo de Santana em direção ao seu. Seus lábios fizeram o caminho da barriga até o ouvido da morena, sugando um pouco abaixo antes de recomeçar com as provações. "Onde nós paramos?".

• • •

A apresentação passara mais rápido do que o previsto. Não haviam se classificado e por isso, tiveram que voltar o mais rápido para Lima, já que as aulas ainda não haviam cessado.

Santana, motivando todos os outros, culpava o maldito beijo entre Finn e Rachel ser o motivo da derrota, mas no fundo, sabia que estava fazendo o possível para colocar todo o grupo contra os dois, já que foram o motivo de terem abalado Quinn. No fundo, precisava admitir que os sentimentos da amiga eram importantes e por isso, prometera que faria o possível para que Berry pagasse caro o que havia feito. Brittany até tentara convencê-la de que aquele assunto não era de seu respeito, mas claro Santana optou por não ouvi-la.

A morena precisou lidar ainda com mais perturbações dos outros membros do grupo, principalmente de Mercedes e Kurt que insistiam em querer saber o motivo de ela e Brittany terem conseguido quebrar o abajur que repousava ao lado da cama das duas no quarto que estavam hospedavam e sempre, flashes da manhã que tivera com Brittany invadiam a sua cabeça. Não mentira quando dissera que havia esbarrado nele com a mão, procurando não detalhar a posição constrangedora que se encontrava. Santana precisava admitir que NYC houvesse de fato marcado uma parte de sua vida. Havia feito um dos melhores, talvez até mesmo o melhor, sexo de sua vida; havia conhecido alguns lugares famosos; havia se apresentado para centenas de pessoas e por fim, conseguira reunir coragem o suficiente para dar um salto enorme no seu relacionamento. Ainda não pedira a mão de Brittany, a morena estava esperando toda a tensão da Nacionais passar para depois pensar nisso.

O problema que acercava a morena era quando parava para pensar em como de fato conseguiria encontrar um modo que não fosse brega nem muito formal para entregar-se à Brittany. Já havia constatado que queria que fosse simples e por isso mesmo queria fazer alguma coisa que fosse de fato marcante. Mas todas as vezes que parava para pensar nas suas possibilidades, alguém aparecia para atrapalhar o seu raciocínio. Exemplo de agora, que Quinn e Brittany começaram a rir de alguma coisa que passava na televisão.

Santana voltou à realidade e encontrou-se sentada no sofá da sua nova casa, com Brittany deitada com a cabeça em suas coxas e com Quinn sentada no outro lado do sofá, com as pernas de Brittany repousando, também, em suas coxas. A morena acariciava os fios loiros de Brittany e nenhuma das duas outras loiras percebeu a saída do ar que Santana fez para a sua sorte é claro.

Não havia acostumado ainda com o flat mesmo estando ali há três dias e com Brittany e Quinn visitando-a freqüentemente. Nessas duas ultimas noites Brittany havia passado contigo, já que a morena fizera uma chave extra e reservara parte de seu guarda-roupa para a namorada. Quinn sempre aparecia após as aulas e Brittany sempre fala que a amiga estava fazendo o possível para não ficar sozinha e não ter que pensar em Rachel que pelo visto havia retomado o seu relacionamento com Finn.

O flat não estava cem por cento arrumado, apesar da morena não ter tantos objetos assim, o que compensava era a quantidade de roupas e ultimamente estava sem pressa alguma para resolver aquilo, afinal, ninguém iria visitá-la, a não ser pela amiga e pela namorada. Ninguém do grupo do coral sabia e Santana deixou bastante claro que não queria que isso fosse de conhecimento público. Não queria mais pessoas interessadas no que acontecia em sua vida.

Seus pensamentos foram mais uma vez interrompidos quando uma música soou ao seu lado fazendo-a despertar. A morena pegou o celular que estava sobre o braço do sofá e olhou o número antes de atender. Uma onda de adrenalina perpassou por seu corpo quando reconheceu o número. Já sabia do que se trava, porque ele ligaria apenas quando tivesse aquilo que Santana tanto queria e a morena havia sido bastante direta quando ordenara para ligar apenas quando tivesse o que desejava.

Aceitou a chamada e levou o aparelho apressadamente ao ouvido, sabendo que as duas loiras estavam encarando-a curiosamente e precisava controlar a sua ansiedade para que as coisas não ficassem claras demais, apesar de Quinn já desconfiar há um tempo.

"_Está pronta?"_. Perguntou a voz grossa em um sussurro. Santana pôde perceber que ele estava em um lugar público e movimentado, já que havia tantas vozes e barulhos de talheres. _Breadstix_, analisou a morena.

"Ok". Respondeu Santana desligando no mesmo momento em que ele havia cancelado a ligação.

Santana colocou o celular de volta no braço do sofá e colocou as mãos no ombro de Brittany para que ela pudesse sentar-se para a morena levantar-se. "Quem era S? Você vai sair?". Perguntou Brittany arqueando uma sobrancelha.

A morena estava esperando àquela pergunta e por isso mesmo, já havia ensaiado a resposta e a expressão exata. "Era a Stayce dizendo que posso ir pegar os lanches que havia pedido B. Eles estão sem entregador hoje".

"Você quer que eu vá junto?". Ofereceu Brittany levantando-se e ajudando a morena a colocar o casaco em volta de seu corpo.

"Não precisa B. Eu prometo que serei rápida". Respondeu Santana com um falso sorriso nos lábios. Agradeceu quando Brittany assentiu e resolveu não insistir, afinal, estava um péssimo tempo em Lima e a loira poderia muito bem ficar em um ambiente quente em vez de deparar-se com brisas frias. Santana aproximou o rosto de depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios de B.

Seus passos foram rápidos em direção ao carro no estacionamento. Precisou abrir o porta-malas e retirar uma bolsa preta que havia guardado exatamente para aquela situação. Colocou-a no banco do carona e deu partida; precisava chegar o quanto antes no lugar marcado, caso contrário, todo o esforço que tivera nessas últimas semanas teria sido totalmente em vão.

Dirigiu aproximadamente por dez minutos. Não parou em um sinal e agradeceu pelo destino estar ao seu favor e não ter nenhum policial de plantão no momento. Seu celular tocou uma única vez quando estacionou no estacionamento do Breadsticks, o mais afastado possível e exatamente ao lado do carro que ele viera. Àquele toque havia sido proposital, pois ele informaria que estaria próximo e que Santana precisava preparar-se.

Santana destravou as portas e desligou o carro, apagando os faróis e todos os vestígios de que havia gente presente dentro do carro. Era possível sentir sua mão suar e todo o seu corpo agitar-se, porque a hora estava mais próxima do que havia previsto. Pelos seus cálculos levaria mais ou menos um mês para estar naquele local, mas a ligação dele na noite passada, enquanto Brittany dormia em seus braços, a havia feito constatar que talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim e quem sabe, até poderia servir para os seus serviços.

Pressionou uma mão na outra, procurando controlar a sua fúria e ansiedade. A princípio estava com medo de todos aqueles sentimentos, mas após parar para pensar e analisar cada detalhe resolveu que não se importaria se perdesse o controle ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, porque esse era um desejo que estava suprimido há algum tempo.

Seu coração acelerou-se ainda mais quando viu a imagem de um casal aproximando-se. Um rapaz alto de cabelos curtos e postura rígida e ameaçadora e uma garota, baixa comparada ao rapaz, de cabelos curtos, presos em um coque. O rosto de Karofsky logo entrou em seu campo de visão e seus olhos encontraram-se de imediato. Santana conseguiu ler que o rapaz estava tão ansioso quanto ela, e talvez pelo pequeno laço que havia se formado, através é claro de ameaças e segredos, ele também desejava aquilo. A morena prendeu o cabelo em um coque e surpreendeu-se da menina não ter notado ainda a sua presença, já que estavam a apenas seis metros de distância.

Karofsky colocou a mão na costa da garota, como se estivesse apenas caminhando ao seu lado 'carinhosamente', a outros olhos é claro, sendo que na verdade estava apenas direcionando o caminho certo no qual ela deveria seguir. Santana observou-o puxar algum tipo de assuntando, distraindo a garota e levando-a sem perceber para o carro da morena, em vez de levá-la ao seu carro.

A garota apenas percebeu que estava entrando no carro errado quando Karofsky colocou a mão em seu ombro e abriu a porta de trás do carro de Santana, empurrando-a para dentro e entrando logo em seguida. Santana que até agora estava encolhida em seu banco, voltou para a sua postura original e trancou as portas.

"Mas que merda? O que está acontecendo Dave?". Perguntou a voz estridente no banco de trás tentando abrir a porta, sem ainda dar-se conta da pessoa no banco da frente. "O que aconteceu com o seu carro?". Insistiu a garota.

"Olá Blanc. Aproveitou as duas semanas em casa?". Perguntou Santana com a voz rígida e misteriosa. Se não estivesse analisando a ruiva no banco de trás pelo retrovisor interno, jamais se deliciaria com o olhar amedrontado que formara nos orbes verdes, fazendo todo o seu corpo relaxar, como se de fato estivesse alimentando o seu medo.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Meu Deus, como que eu vou começar as minhas desculpas? Será que eu preciso de coletes à prova de balas e outras proteções? ;x Povo, desculpem pelo enorme tempo sem atualização. Se eu for começar a listar aqui os problemas que eu estou passando vocês cansariam até de ler os próximos capítulos. UEHUEHUHEUEU. Mas, eu sei que preciso dar algumas explicações: meu avô internou e eu tive que viajar às pressas pra Minas pra ajudar a revezar no plantão, já que meus tios e meu pai estavam exaustou. Eu passei o começo do mês assim. Agora no final, eu voltei e tive duas uma semana com apresentações de três seminários e dois seminários. Ou seja, eu não estava tendo tempo nem de respirar direito. Meus rascunhos eram a parte de trás do meu caderno de filosofia e sociologia. UHEUEHUEHUEHEUHUE. Eu sei que vocês não têm nada a ver com isso, mas é realmente complicado buscar inspiração em tanta correria. Espero que esteja bem e NYC não ficou como eu queria, mas prometo que farei um capítulo extra para recompensar! ;) Obrigada pelos comentários e pelo carinho. Jamais desistirei dessa fic! Não precisem ficar preocupados (as (?)). Um grande beijo para todos, e espero que gostem. _P.S.: _Eu estava com tanta pressa para postar que não vi os erros. ;x_


	12. She's Just A Girl

**_Save My Soul_**

****_CGates_

_**Chapter#12**_

A segurança de Lima nunca fora a melhor, em todos os sentidos possíveis. Era impossível que em um sábado a noite, não houvesse um guarda ou um policial pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Era como se o destino estivesse ao seu lado, como se todo o universo tivesse conspirado para que ela pudesse retribuir a grande dívida que tinha com a ruiva e como não havia nada nem ninguém para impedi-la, por que não?

O carro de Santana cantou pneu enquanto fazia uma das curvas até o lugar. O rapaz no banco de trás terminava de colocar as amarras nas mãos, nas pernas e na boca da ruiva, como Santana havia ordenado. Faltava apenas vendá-la e o seu trabalho estaria pronto, já que a morena havia dito que quando chegasse ao local, ele apenas ajudaria a carregar o corpo e depois partiria; Santana queria brincar com o seu novo objeto sozinha.

A morena não conseguia distinguir o que estava lhe causando uma sensação maior de prazer e felicidade, se eram os olhos verdes apavorados ou as tentativas de se soltar. Talvez estivesse soando um pouco doentio, mas era o preço que estava disposta a pagar. Faria aquilo que seus sonhos mais sombrios tanto queriam e estiveram esperando por tanto tempo.

Em sua mente passavam vários flashes de como aproveitar o momento, tendo claro um tempo específico, já que Brittany estava esperando-a em casa. Santana respirou fundo quando pensou na loira, é claro que Brittany não era a favor do que ela estava fazendo, mas sabia que enquanto não devolvesse tudo o que Blanc as fizeram passar, não conseguiria descansar em paz. Seu cérebro iria simplesmente parar e começar a agir por extinto, ignorando os gritos da razão, e antes que essa catástrofe acontecesse, precisava lidar do seu jeito.

Santana olhou pelo retrovisor interno e Karofsky balançou a cabeça positivamente, afirmando que tudo o que ela havia pedido já havia sido feita. Um tremor de ansiedade correu por todo o seu corpo. Seus desejos estavam à apenas alguns metros de se realizar.

Por fim, o carro estacionou em um lugar no qual a morena freqüentava várias vezes e a mesma não pode conter um revirar de olhos quando Karofsky desceu com Blanc nos braços. A morena sabia muito bem que ele não havia concordado na escolha do lugar, mas como era ela que estava controlando a situação, as argumentações do rapaz não tiveram efeito nenhum. _Terminar onde tudo começou_, repetiu a morena internamente.

O local estava vazio como previsto. Nenhum zelador, segurança ou até mesmo cachorro. Passaram pelo lado de fora da escola em direção ao campo de treinamento dos jogadores de futebol americano. Por um segundo, Santana desejou retirar as vendas da ruiva apenas para alimentar-se da surpresa em seus olhos.

Karofsky parou quando Santana gesticulou para que ele colocasse Blanc em pé e amarrasse suas pernas e seus ombros contra a viga de madeira da arquibancada, a mesma que Brittany havia se apoiado para esconder-se das tintas e dos rabiscos de Blanc e das outras _cheerios_. Santana colocou a bolsa que havia retirado do porta-malas mais cedo ao seu lado no chão, enquanto esperava o rapaz terminar o último nó. Despediram-se com apenas um balançar de cabeça e se Santana não o conhecesse bem, jamais conseguiria compreender o alerta de cuidado que havia se formado nos orbes castanhos.

Santana caminhou alguns passos aproximando-se do corpo que se remexia contra a madeira e retirou a sua venda. Como havia imaginado, o brilho de surpresa, pavor e curiosidade haviam instaurado nas íris da ruiva e o tremor que imaginou seu corpo fazendo veio alguns segundos depois quando Blanc tentou gritar através da faixa em sua boca. A morena não conseguiu de deixar um riso sarcástico ecoar de seus lábios. "Você acha mesmo que alguém vai te ouvir aqui?". Perguntou Santana ironicamente, aproximando-se mais do corpo ruivo e alisando cada parte minuciosamente.

Blanc cerrou os olhos ignorando-a e a morena conseguiu notar que a ruiva estava tentando manter a calma, que seria muito fácil se Santana não tivesse agachado até a bolsa e aberto, revirando-a e deixando um barulho de metais colidindo. "Eu esperei por tanto tempo por esse momento Blanc, que eu não sei nem o que eu farei primeiro". Justifica Santana de costa para a ruiva ainda procurando o instrumento em sua bolsa.

"O que você quer primeiro? Pelo o que eu sei, você fez uma pergunta parecida a essa para Brittany, a diferença é que você perguntou sobre um corte no queixo, eu estou perguntando o caminho lento antes de te fazer dormir". Completou Santana achando por fim a agulha de pressão e o pequeno frasco que havia roubado do kit médico de seus pais. "Está vendo isto aqui?". Gesticula Santana aproximando-se do corpo preso e balançando o frasco. "É um remediozinho que fará você ter a sensação de morte depois de tudo o que eu fizer". Deu de ombros. "Quer que eu te conte como ele funciona?".

A ruiva estava com a respiração tão pesada e acelerada que Santana temeu que ela fosse apagar antes mesmo de começar com a atividade. A morena não queria ter que começar com ela desacordada, ao contrário, queria que a ruiva sentisse tudo o que ela estava sentindo através do que Santana fosse fazer.

"Bom, quando eu injetar em sua corrente sanguínea ele irá se espalhar rapidamente, já que tem adrenalina presente e caminhará direto para o seu coração. Todo o caminho que ele fizer você irá parar de sentir e quando ele chegar ao último local, você sentirá uma dor forte, como se estivesse tendo um infarto". Explicou Santana puxando com a seringa o líquido dentro do frasco. "Quando você pensar que a dor não irá passar, você começará sentir todos os seus órgãos parando, principalmente o seu pulmão. Dizem que essa parte é a pior". Alertou Santana colocando o frasco dentro do seu casaco e a seringa em uma caixinha ao lado da bolsa. Não perdeu antes de voltar a falar as caretas apavoradas na face de Blanc. "Então você se sentirá sufocada e conseguirá ouvir seu coração parando aos poucos, menos a dor é claro. E então, pronto. Você ficará alguns minutos, talvez horas, morta".

Santana colocou a mão dentro do casaco e retirou um canivete vermelho que havia comprado para o seu irmão quando ele entrou para o escoteiro, mas desistiu de dá-lo, já que os dois discutiram no exato momento em que a morena chegara em casa com o presente. "Eu gostaria muito de ouvir você falar agora, mas sei que seu eu tirar a faixa você irá gritar". Disse Santana passando os dedos lentamente pela face cortante do objeto.

A morena deu mais um passo e por fim deu o primeiro corte, passando do pulso até o começo do antebraço da ruiva. Um grito abafado e lágrimas rolaram de Blanc. "Você sabia que o meu pai é médico?". Perguntou Santana entretida observando o líquido vermelho manchar a pele clara. "Isso significa que eu sei, pelo menos um pouco, até onde eu posso ir". Completou logo em seguida aproximando-se mais uma vez e deixando o canivete correr lentamente de um lado até o outro da bochecha rosada de Blanc, tendo certeza que ficaria uma cicatriz muito mais visível, comparada deixada em Brittany pela ruiva, não só fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente. Outro grito abafado foi escutado e Santana não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso sombrio.

"Sabe o que mais me intriga? Como você nunca pensou nas conseqüências de tudo o que você fez. Não te alertaram quem eu sou e o que eu faço?". Perguntou Santana retoricamente, limpando o sangue do canivete em sua jaqueta. "Não é só porque eu estou com Brittany que eu mudei cem por cento. Eu acho que nem se eu casar com ela isso vai acontecer". Justificou Santana abrindo um sorriso largo na face. "Por falar em casar, você sabia que eu comprei um anel de noivado? Ele é lindo, a pedra combina com os olhos da Brittany". Disse a morena deixando um brilho sonhador aparecer por trás dos orbes negros e sádicos.

Blanc arregalou ainda mais os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando se soltar mais uma vez. O sangue que escorria de seu rosto estava sujando toda a sua blusa verde e o sangue de seu braço estava formando uma poça enorme abaixo de seus pés. "Olhando você aqui agora, eu não acredito que eu senti atração por você". Confessa Santana encarando cada parte do corpo à sua frente, demorando-se especialmente nos olhos. "Você não tem nada do que eu gosto pra falar a verdade. Talvez o que havia deixado excitante foi o fato de eu estar namorando". Santana arqueia uma sobrancelha e um riso sai de seus lábios, deixando o ambiente ainda mais sombrio. "Mas eu amo tanto a B que eu não consigo imaginar porque uma coisa dessas me passou pela cabeça". A morena começou a andar de um lado para o outro, gesticulando para o nada. "Eu faço qualquer coisa por ela". Disse por fim parando e olhando para uma pequena cicatriz na palma de sua mão. "Sabe como eu consegui isso daqui?". Pergunta Santana aproximando-se e levantando a palma da mão para que a ruiva pudesse ver um alto relevo com cores diferentes e sinais de ponto na palma da mão na morena. "Nós tínhamos onze anos quando os meninos começaram a implicar com a B por ela ser um pouco desligada". Começa Santana. "B veio correndo no mesmo dia para mim e me contou o que aconteceu. Ela estava chorando muito e eu não conseguia entender porque ela estava chateada com isso, já que eles faziam isso todo dia. Então ela me contou que eles haviam colocado o pé para ela tropeçar e cair". A voz da morena adquiriu muito mais veneno e amargura. "Eu pedi pra ela me mostrar onde eles estavam. A princípio ela não tinha percebido como minha atitude havia mudado". Santana deixa um pequeno riso escapar de seus lábios, deliciando-se com a lembrança de uma das milhares vezes que abdicou de tudo e de todos pela loira. "Eram cinco contra mim e mesmo assim eu consegui bater em todos eles. Quando por fim acabou e eu estava voltando para Brittany, o menino que era mais velho mirou uma pedra em mim, acertando a minha nuca e me fazendo cair com a mão em cima de um prego enferrujado". Cerrou os olhos com a dolorida lembrança. "Mesmo com dor e vendo o sangue escorrer eu não demonstrei para Brittany o quanto eu estava sofrendo. Apenas a sensação de ter, de certo modo, protegido-a, fazia meu corpo esquecer a dor. Eu tinha apenas onze anos e não sabia que o sentimento que me motivou a fazer isso era o que eu sinto hoje e ainda mais forte".

Santana girou o canivete mais uma vez em seus dedos e perfurou a coxa de Blanc, fazendo o grito abafado ser um pouquinho mais audível. "Então Blanc, resumindo, não pense que uma simples garota vai chegar e tentar me afastar de Brittany do dia pra noite. O simples fato de não amá-la ou deixá-la nunca passou e nunca irá passar pela minha cabeça. Meu passado, meu presente e meu futuro se resumem a ela". Alertou Santana com uma mudança extremamente maliciosa em sua voz. A morena jogou o canivete perto da bolsa e voltou-se para a ruiva, segurando em seu pescoço com as duas mãos, aproximando-se do seu ouvido para sussurrar as próximas. "Agora é a parte que finalmente acabou o falatório e eu irei finalmente me divertir e você amaldiçoará os seus pais por ter se mudado para Lima".

Santana afastou-se do corpo de Blanc e colocou a mão no bolso do seu casaco coberto de sangue. Enquanto procurava os quatro anéis, a morena sorria psicoticamente para a ruiva e qualquer um que a encontrasse nesse momento, teria a certa de que ela não estava raciocinando direito. Pelo contrário, Santana sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e por que estava fazendo, então por que não deixar os seus instintos agirem de vez enquanto?

Colocou cada um dos anéis com cuidado em sua mão direita, deixando apenas o polegar desprovido de acessório. Mal terminou de ajeitá-los, Santana já avançou, fazendo sua mão bater fortemente na pele macia e manchada do rosto de Blanc, sendo possível sentir os anéis entrarem na parte aberta pelo corte. Sua mão logo se sujou, mas Santana não terminou de socar a face e todas as outras partes do corpo de Blanc. Era possível ouvir os estalos que ecoava da costela da ruiva, e até acreditou que havia quebrado uma.

A série de socos levou alguns minutos até terminar por fim, sendo seguida por uma dose de chutes na canela da fina de Blanc. Dessa vez, Santana procurou quebrar pelo menos uma das duas, apenas com chutes. Se o seu lado humano não tivesse coberto, era bastante provável que Santana já teria terminado há uns cinco minutos atrás, mas o simples fato de estar alimentando o seu demônio interno com os gemidos de dor, a vermelhidão e o odor do sangue, as lágrimas incessantes e o pavor, que eram combustível suficiente agüentar por pelo menos mais uma hora.

E era o que a morena queria até o seu relógio de pulso despertá-la com três apitos. Ela havia programado justamente para isso, acordá-la e lembrá-la de que não poderia viajar em seus prazeres já que havia uma loira, mas nesse caso duas, esperando-a em casa.

Como se estivesse apenas agora sabendo o que é ser humano novamente, Santana analisou o estado que havia deixado Blanc. O corte no antebraço estava ainda mais vivo, com mais sangue escorrendo, assim como o da sua face. Toda a pele que estava amostra estava marcada com manchas vermelhas e roxas. O rosto da ruiva estava deformado, talvez tivesse quebrado o nariz. A perfuração que havia feito na coxa de Blanc havia transformado a calça jeans azul da ruiva em vermelha. Sem contar a enorme poça de sangue que havia ao redor e com os respingos vermelhos que havia sujado o seu casaco e o seu rosto. Odiou-se por estar coberta daquele sangue sujo e como previu quando preparou aquela mala, colocou álcool e um isqueiro para precauções.

Blanc mal estava conseguindo ficar com os olhos inchados abertos, seu corpo estava sendo sustentado pelas cordas já que estava sem forças para sustentá-lo. Santana a olhou enquanto retirava o casaco e jogava a um metro de distância da ruiva. Santana caminhou até a ruiva com a seringa nas mãos e tateou a veia do antebraço, injetando o conteúdo todo logo em seguida. A morena logo retirou o álcool e o isqueiro de sua bolsa, jogando o líquido sobre a blusa e passando em seu rosto e mãos, para tentar limpar pelo menos um pouco os resquícios de sangue. Guardou os seus objetos na mala e antes que começasse a caminhar para fora daquele local, Santana ascendeu o isqueiro próximo da jaqueta coberta de álcool, dando espaço rapidamente às enormes labaredas. "Só para você não falar que eu nunca fiz nada por você. Me conte depois como que é a sensação de morte". Diz Santana encarando-a pela ultima vez antes de caminhar em direção ao estacionamento.

Antes que pudesse chegar em casa, Santana passou por um beco e limpou todo a bolsa com o resto do álcool, desfazendo de qualquer vestígio seu e deixando a bolsa atrás de uma enorme lata de lixo. Não era pouco provável que quando achassem o corpo de Blanc todos associaram aquelas atrocidades à morena. Sabia que até mesmo os seus amigos do coral e seus pais o fariam. Negaria, dá forma mais fácil e rápida. Mas de fato o mais doloroso seria ter que mentir para Brittany. Sabia como a loira reagia à vingança e havia prometido-a que jamais faria isso, só que ela a conhecia muito bem para notar os pequenos detalhes que daria a conclusão final.

Mesmo se o mundo caísse sobre si e tentasse de tudo, Santana não afirmaria nada. Não queria que pensasse que Brittany estava namorando uma psicopata, apesar de não ter muitos argumentos para rebater, contando apenas com o que acabara de fazer. Mas mesmo que sua consciência martelasse em sua cabeça dizendo que havia empolgado e exagerado na 'vingança', sabia que enquanto não fizesse tudo o que queria, quer dizer quase tudo, não iria descansar. Não voltaria atrás e muito menos iria se arrepender. Brittany era sua responsabilidade e cabia apenas a ela protegê-la, e lhe dar conforto e felicidade.

Com todas essas discussões internas Santana apenas percebeu que estava em casa quando a garagem do prédio rangeu enquanto abria, despertando-a. Desligou o carro e olhou mais uma vez em seu interior, procurando por qualquer coisa que fosse trazer qualquer malefício.

Recostou-se contra o espelho do elevador esperando o seu andar chegar. Olhou em seu relógio para ter certeza de quanto tempo estava fora de casa e assustou-se quando fez as contas e concluiu que estava há quase duas horas. Precisava pensar em uma desculpa urgente para dizer à Brittany e a Quinn. Sabia que seria difícil convencer as duas e por isso, precisava de uma boa. A morena retirou a chave do bolso e colocou na porta, girando a maçaneta silenciosamente.

Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha quando notou a sala parcialmente escura, sendo salva pela televisão que estava ligada. A morena ligou o interruptor e analisou melhor o local. A mesa que havia pedido para Quinn e Brittany arrumarem estava desfeita e se não fosse pelo barulho do sofá, Santana não teria percebido Quinn levantar-se e cerrar os olhos, devido à claridade das lâmpadas. "Que merda Lopez, onde você estava?". Saudou Quinn com a voz baixa e a morena suspeitou que fosse pelo fato da porta de seu quarto estar fechada e Brittany estar dormindo.

"Aconteceu um imprevisto Fabray. Cadê a B?". Perguntou Santana trancando a porta e colocando a chave e o celular sobre o balcão da cozinha, enquanto retirava uma garrafa de água e dava um gole. Estava fazendo o possível para sair o mais natural possível perto de Quinn.

"Eu nunca vi lanches demorarem tanto". Rebateu Quinn ignorando a pergunta inicial de Santana. "Você tem noção de como deixou B preocupada? Por que diabos não atendeu o celular?".

Santana ignorou todas as perguntas de Quinn e estava quase caminhando em direção ao quarto quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado e seu corpo impedido de continuar. A morena virou-se já pronta para rebater quando se deparou com os olhos arregalados e críticos de Quinn. "Por que tem sangue na sua roupa?".

A morena sentiu todo o sangue do seu corpo congelar em suas veias e engoliu em seco. "O que?". Perguntou Santana contendo os tremores de seu corpo e voz.

"Tem sangue na sua calça Santana e no seu tênis". Apontou Quinn ainda assustada. "Onde você conseguiu isso S?". Perguntou Quinn franzindo o cenho e colocando uma mão na cabeça. "Por favor, me diga que você não fez a besteira que eu estou pensando".

Santana não sabia como rebater com aquilo. Essa situação havia sido imprevista e sua cabeça não estava querendo funcionar corretamente para ajudá-la a sair daquele interrogatório. Abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu e quando tentou se mover, Santana soube que Quinn havia descoberto.

Quinn caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se, abaixando a cabeça e apoiando-a nas palmas de sua mão. "Eu sabia que aquela ligação não tinha nada a ver com lanches. Você jamais recusaria a presença de B. Foi estranho a pressa e a sua mudança de atitude. Eu estava aqui recusando a acreditar nisso". Confessou Quinn ainda de costa para a morena. Santana estava na mesma posição, sem saber o que falar e agir. "Por favor S, me diga que você não a matou".

"É claro que não Fabray". Solta Santana massageando as têmporas, sabendo que se essa parte sobre ficar quieta havia dado errado, qualquer uma das outras poderia acontecer a mesma coisa. A morena tentou controlar-se e caminhou até Quinn sentando ao seu lado no sofá. Agradeceu mentalmente que Quinn não a tratou como um monstro ou qualquer outra coisa que havia imaginado.

"O que a impediu?". Perguntou Quinn, sendo possível perceber que no fundo, a amiga se importava.

"Brittany". Indiretamente é claro, já que o relógio que havia apitado e feito-a lembrar-se da loira.

"Por que não me contou?".

"Porque era uma coisa que eu precisava fazer, não você". Respondeu Santana secamente. Era a resposta mais óbvia e não compreendia porque Quinn havia perguntado-a.

"Você sabe que B também é importante para mim". Retrucou Quinn levantando a cabeça e encarando Santana ao seu lado.

"Se Blanc tivesse fodido a Berry você me deixaria ajudar?". Perguntou Santana retoricamente, analisando a expressão já tão conhecida no rosto de Quinn toda vez que mencionava o nome de Rachel. Pela primeira vez, Quinn não desviou o olhar e muito menos tentou negar. "Então pronto".

"Você limpou tudo?". Perguntou Quinn temerosa.

"Está parecendo que você não me conhece Fabray". Respondeu Santana revirando os olhos e levantando-se. O cheiro do álcool estava começando a fazer seu estômago revirar e todo aquele interrogatório estava deixando-a exausta.

"Onde ela está?".

A morena virou-se para Quinn antes de começar o seu trajeto até o quarto onde Brittany estava. "Pegue um travesseiro e um cobertor no meu guarda-roupa". Ordenou Santana ignorando a pergunta da loira e caminhando até o quarto, deixando Quinn calada na sala, voltando a concentrar-se na televisão à sua frente. A morena sabia que já havia deixado muito escapar e agora, bastava Quinn analisar os fatos. É claro que a amiga chegaria à resposta que queria antes mesmo que Santana ligasse o chuveiro.

Santana girou a porta do quarto e tentou ser o mais silenciosa possível. A morena sentiu toda a tensão de seu corpo dissipar-se com a imagem reconfortante de Brittany deitada na cama de casal, ocupando a parte que seria de Santana. A loira estava coberta até a cintura e sua face estava contorcida em uma suave expressão.

A morena precisou ser cuidadosa o suficiente para não acordá-la enquanto banhava-se. Já havia decidido que iria desfazer-se de toda a peça de roupa que havia vestido, seria bastante arriscado simplesmente lavar. Procurou lavar com extremo cuidado todo o seu corpo. Era como se estivesse mandando embora não só a sujeira, mas também, tudo aquilo que a fazia perder o controle e mostrava o lado no qual era tanto odiado por Brittany. Desejou que jamais precisasse fazer isso novamente, mas sabia que se algo igual ou pior acontecesse com Brittany novamente, tudo o que aconteceu nesse curto período de tempo, seria repetido, e talvez até pior.

Desligou o chuveiro e vestiu a camisa e o short que estavam pendurados no cabide atrás da porta. A morena enrolou toda a roupa que havia vestido e colocou-a no canto, deixando para cuidar do desnecessário no próximo dia. Agora tudo o que ela queria era estar próxima de Brittany mais uma vez. O pouco tempo que ficava longe de Brittany era o suficiente para criar a sensação de saudade sentida por meses.

A morena caminhou até a cama e deslizou-se para o lado de Brittany, levantando a coberta e colocando o seu corpo no da loira. Santana abraçou o corpo de Brittany pela cintura e repousou a cabeça em seu colo, depositando um demorado beijo em seu pescoço, acordando sem querer a loira.

Brittany percebendo a presença da morena retribuiu o abraço, encostando a testa na da morena e encostando apenas os lábios no da morena. Santana prendeu o lábio inferior da loira entre os seus e o sugou, fazendo Brittany aproximar-se ainda mais da morena. A loira por fim abriu os olhos e encarou os orbes negros.

Santana a saudou com um sorriso e tomou seus lábios novamente, em um beijo calmo e sem futuras intenções. "Por que demorou S?". Perguntou a loira suavemente entre os beijos que Santana depositava rapidamente em seus lábios. Brittany descansou uma das mãos na cintura da morena, fazendo pequenos círculos no local. Seu corpo ainda estava pesado e cansado, mas não conseguia não retribuir as carícias da morena. Era assim todas as vezes que Santana a acordava no meio da noite.

"Amanhã eu te explico B. Vamos dormir". Respondeu Santana acariciando a face da loira e fitando as suas íris azuis até as suas pálpebras pesarem o suficiente para acompanhar a loira que já havia voltado para o seu sossego.

• • •

Não foi nada fácil para Santana contar uma mentira para Brittany na frente de Quinn, porque precisava controlar-se para não submeter-se aos olhares de reprovação da amiga. Quase que gaguejou e se perdeu duas vezes enquanto falava. No começo Brittany ficara desconfiada, afinal, Santana recusava-se encará-la nos olhos, mas quando Quinn assumiu e ajudou a morena foi impossível contestar. A história de Quinn estava tão convincente que quase que até mesmo Santana acreditou nas palavras da outra loira.

As três garotas passaram juntas o resto do dia até o começo da noite, quando Santana teve que levar Quinn e Brittany para casa. A morena tentou convencer os Pierce que Brittany iria com ela para a escola no dia seguinte, mas tudo o que conseguiu ouvir foi uma sogra bastante decepcionada com a filha por estar passando mais tempo fora de casa e longe da família.

Santana fez questão de marcar a despedida, fazendo Brittany pensar por alguns segundos se não valeria a pena ficar de castigo por alguns dias. Mas castigo significava não ver ninguém, inclusive Santana e a conseqüência disto é sem beijos como aquele que ela recebia no momento.

Foi um tanto quanto difícil para a morena ajeitar-se em uma cama tão grande e vazia. A sorte era que Brittany havia deixado o seu cheiro no travesseiro e em toda a parte que havia dormido, facilitando muito mais o relaxamento da morena. Santana assustava-se quando parava para pensar que estava tão viciada em tudo que exalava de Brittany que conseguia reconhecer a aproximação da mesma apenas pelo perfume. Jamais pensou que fosse tornar-se tão dependente assim; sabia que cada dia que se passasse a amaria mais, mas não pensou que fosse nessa proporção. Ás vezes ficava sufocante, principalmente quando estavam afastadas. Santana sentia como se uma parte de si estivesse sido arrancada à força e doía tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente.

"Um forte". Pediu Santana de frente para a atendente. Precisava de um café forte para agüentar o resto do dia devido à péssima noite que tivera. Todas as vezes que fechara os olhos imagens quentes de Brittany vinha em sua cabeça, quase que a morena pegou o carro e dirigiu até a casa dos Pierce apenas para acordar Brittany e fazer seus sonhos, literalmente, tornarem realidade. Foi preciso um banho gelado pela madrugada para diminuir um pouco a sua excitação.

Não forçou muito na maquiagem, apenas o suficiente para cobrir as pequenas manchas roxas abaixo dos olhos.

A morena não se apressou, afinal, os pais de Brittany disseram que a levariam hoje já que eles insistiam em dizer que estavam com saudades da filha. Ao repassar as palavras, Santana sentiu-se extremamente incomodada. Era desconfortável quando era obrigada a lembrar que de fato tivera família e havia sido expulsa de casa. Mesmo com seu pai tentando reconciliar e melhorar um pouco a situação, a relação jamais voltaria a ser a mesma. O que a mais surpreendia era que sua mãe havia sido pior do que seu pai e era estranho, já que possuía um laço um tanto quanto suportável, por assim dizer, com sua mãe. Constantemente faziam compras juntas e conversavam sobre aleatórios assuntos.

Mas sempre ignorava esses pensamentos e sentimentos quanto parava para analisar o motivo. Se fosse preciso, abandonaria quem fosse preciso para ficar com Brittany. Talvez ter abandonado, ou ter sido abandonada, por sua família havia sido um preço muito caro, mas a recompensa que estava tendo estava sendo boa o suficiente para continuar seguindo em frente.

Ao sair do Cybercafé Santana parou em um caixa eletrônico próximo ao estacionamento que estava o seu carro. Hoje era o dia que um dos cheques que havia feito para pagar a aliança seria cobrado, então precisava depositar a quantia exata na conta de seu pai para que nada de diferente seja visualizado pelo doutor.

Estava ansiosa enquanto digitava o valor e colocava as cédulas na máquina. Um sorriso bobo e fraco formou-se em seus lábios, agora faltava apenas mais um cheque e a aliança seria sua por fim, quer dizer, não sua, mas sim de Brittany. Ainda não havia conseguido pensar na melhor opção para o pedido e decretou que só poderia pensar nisso depois do segundo pagamento.

Enquanto abria a porta do carro, a morena conseguiu ouvir o celular apitando uma nova mensagem no banco do carona. Colocou o seu copo de café no banco e pegou o aparelho. Havia três mensagens de Brittany. Todas elas perguntando onde a morena estava e só então Santana percebeu que faltavam apenas quinze minutos para as aulas começarem.

Para a sua sorte, a escola não era tão longe de onde estava, gastaria no máximo cinco minutos. Apressou-se em digitar uma mensagem para a namorada dizendo que estava a caminho. Ligou o carro e logo tratou de dirigir até a escola.

Foi um desafio passar por entre os alunos amontoados no corredor com um copo de café na mão. Seu celular estava anunciando uma nova mensagem dentro de sua bolsa e a morena decidiu que não teria como respondê-la agora, precisava apenas chegar ao seu armário e desocupar suas mãos.

Por um segundo, pensou que a escola havia sido aumentada, porque o seu armário parecia estar a quilômetros de distância. Para piorar havia um casal de namorados encostado nele quando finalmente chegou. Não precisou pronunciar uma palavra, apenas os encarou séria até afastarem-se e pedirem desculpa.

A morena estava distraída tentando arrumar os materiais que precisaria no momento que quando percebeu o perfume de Brittany próximo ao seu corpo, a loira já estava enlaçando a sua cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto, depositando um beijo quente e demorado em sua bochecha. "Bom dia S". Sussurrou a loira próxima ao ouvido da morena, fazendo os flashes dos sonhos que a incomodaram durante a noite, voltarem a rondar sua mente.

Santana olhou discretamente para os lados enquanto virava-se no abraço de Brittany, tendo certeza de que não seriam atrapalhadas por alunos idiotas. Para o seu conforto, todos pareciam estar preocupados o suficiente para as provas finais; estavam com cadernos e livros nas mãos. "Ótimo dia, não?". Sugeriu Santana de frente para a loira enquanto aproximava-se rapidamente para depositar um leve beijo nos lábios de Brittany.

"Agora sim ótimo dia". Respondeu Brittany ainda com os braços em volta da cintura de Santana. "Por que demorou S?". Perguntou Brittany curiosa, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Fui comprar um café". Respondeu a morena quando Brittany a soltou para que ela pudesse terminar de ajeitar os seus materiais. "Você quer?". Perguntou Santana ajeitando a bolsa em seu ombro e o café na outra mão, para que ficasse livre para Brittany.

"Está muito forte". Resmungou Brittany enquanto devolvia o copo para Santana e caminhavam para a primeira aula que por sorte era do coral. Pelo menos nesse primeiro momento, teriam um pouco de tempo para ficarem juntas. "Problemas para dormir?". Indagou Brittany inocentemente. A loira conhecia bastante a namorada para saber quase todos os motivos de suas ações.

Santana não expressou nenhuma surpresa, sabia que a loira logo chegaria a essa conclusão. "Você me atrapalhou a dormir". Respondeu Santana com um sorriso malicioso e um arquear de sobrancelhas. "Tive que me segurar para não ligar para você". Confessou a morena passando com Brittany pela porta do coral e sentando-se na última fileira, ao lado de Finn e Rachel.

"Você acha que funcionaria?". Pergunta Brittany suspeita. É claro que quando precisava viajar ela e Santana possuíam conversas quentes no telefone, mas de acordo com o estado que Santana deveria estar na noite passada, a loira tinha certeza que apenas pioraria e sua namorada faria a loucura de aparecer no meio da noite, como da última vez.

"Não custaria tentar". Respondeu Santana tomando mais um gole do seu café enquanto analisava o sorriso de Brittany. "Você sabe que pode ir ao banheiro quantas vezes quiser, não é?". Indagou a morena mordendo o lábio inferior. Esse era um dos códigos que ela e Brittany usavam quando queriam ficar um pouco mais a sós e havia pessoas por perto.

A loira soltou um baixo riso e quanto abriu a boca para responder, Mr. Shue entrou na sala atraindo a atenção de todos. "Bom dia pessoal. Como vocês estão?". Perguntou o professor sorrindo e caminhando até o meio da sala para analisar cada um dos alunos. Todos responderam monossilabicamente e outros nem fizeram o trabalho de abrir a boca.

A sala estava mais vazia agora que Lauren e Sam haviam saído. O pai de Sam finalmente havia conseguido um novo emprego, mas para isso precisaram mudar-se para a Califórnia. Santana não conseguia compreender porque todos estavam tão tristes pela partida do rapaz, ele estava indo para Califórnia e não para Utah. Já Lauren recebeu uma bolsa de estudos pela luta em uma faculdade de Massachusetts e agora ela precisava concentrar-se apenas em sua bolsa e em sua opinião, o clube do coral estava apenas atrasando-a. A lutadora havia até terminado o seu relacionamento com Puck, o que o deixou bastante magoado, pelo menos por um dia já que o rapaz havia voltado a ser como antes.

"Dando continuidade à nossa atividade, hoje é a vez de Santana e Puck apresentarem o trabalho". Disse Mr. Shue apontando para cada um dos dois alunos. Santana respirou fundo e levantou-se, recebendo um caloroso sorriso de Brittany. Mesmo depois de ter discutido com o professor dizendo que não faria uma dupla com Puck e sim com Brittany, sem sucesso é claro, a morena ainda estava irritada com a idéia de ter que cantar com Puck. Já era bastante difícil ficar no mesmo cômodo com ele, agora cantar junto era demais.

Puck pegou dois bancos e colocou de frente para a classe, sentando-se e colocando o violão em seu colo logo em seguida. Santana o acompanhou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Como vocês devem lembrar, o trabalho de casa é que pelo menos um da dupla tocasse um instrumento e modificasse a letra e o ritmo da música escolhida, levando em consideração que deve ser uma música do Michael Jackson, uma pequena homenagem aos dois anos da nossa grande perda". Lembrou o professor sentando-se ao lado de Artie na primeira fileira. Não foram todos que concordaram com aquela escolha, afinal, precisavam treinar para as Regionais e não podiam ficar perdendo tempo com canções sem significados, de acordo com Rachel e Kurt. "Vocês podem começar".

"Depois de muita discussão, Santana e eu decidimos de faríamos Billie Jean, do Michael". Anuncia Puck olhando para Santana antes de começar, recebendo um revirar de olhos da morena.

O rapaz começou com o dedilhado com o incentivo do professor, começando logo em seguida com a primeira parte da canção. Para a curiosidade de Santana, o rapaz cantou os primeiros versos encarando Quinn, que estava deixando-a bastante desconfortável.

_She was more like a beauty queen  
>From a movie scene<em>

_I said don't mind  
>But what do you mean<br>I am the one_

Santana acompanhou o rapaz logo em seguida._  
><em>_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

Puck retomou novamente sozinho. A morena já estava começando a sentir o desconforto de Quinn, porque agora Rachel havia percebido Puck encarando a loira.

_She told me her name was Billie Jean  
>As she caused a scene<em>

_Then every head turned  
>With eyes that dreamed of being the one<em>

Santana o acompanhou mais uma vez, cantando junto os próximos versos.

_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_People always told me:  
>- Be careful what you do<br>- Don't go around breaking young girl's hearts_

_And mother always told me:  
>- Be careful of who you love<br>- Be careful of what you do  
>- Cause the lie becomes the truth<em>

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
>She's just a girl<br>Who claims that I am the one  
>But the kid is not my son<em>

Puck continuou no dedilhado enquanto Santana começava o próximo verso sozinha.

_For forty days and for forty nights  
>Law was on her side<br>But who can stand  
>When she's in demand her schemes and plans<em>

Acompanhou o rapaz logo em seguida.

_Cause we danced on the floor in the round_

E Santana mais uma vez assumiu sozinha encarando Brittany em especial. A morena queria que Brittany conseguisse ler as entrelinhas, que era mais ou menos Santana mencionando um suposto bebê com os seus olhos em um futuro não tão distante.

_So take my strong advice  
>Just remember to always think twice<br>She told:  
>- My baby we'd danced till three<br>And she looked at me_

_Then showed a photo  
>My baby cries<br>His eyes would like mine_

_But we danced on the floor in the round_

E para finalizar, Puck e Santana cantaram mais uma vez juntos os versos seguintes.

_People always told me:  
>- Be careful what you do<br>- Don't go around breaking young girl's hearts_

_And mother always told me:  
>- Be careful of who you love<br>- Be careful of what you do  
>- 'Cause the lie becomes the truth<em>

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
>She's just a girl<br>Who claims that I am the one  
>But the kid is not my son<em>

Terminaram e foram recebidos por vários aplausos e elogios. Santana precisava concordar que sua voz e de Puck haviam combinado e que a alteração no ritmo da música que Puck havia feito fora realmente bom.

A morena caminhou de volta para o seu lugar e Brittany a saudou com um apertado abraço, enquanto dizia o quanto a morena havia ido bem, mesmo estando desconfortável por não terem cantado juntas. A loira tentara dizer que nenhuma das duas sabia tocar instrumentos para formarem a dupla e por isso, ela e Mike fariam um número de dança.

Brittany ajeitou-se no abraço de Santana enquanto assistiam Artie e Tina cantarem a próxima música, Heal The World, com o rapaz acompanhando-a no violão. A morena sentia-se desconfortável ouvindo aquela música, afinal, a dupla conseguira deixar ainda mais dramática e melosa a canção. Santana arriscou abaixar a cabeça para analisar a loira que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e pôde visualizar seus olhos marejados. Instantaneamente, a morena passou a acariciar os cabelos de Brittany e colou seus lábios na testa da loira. Resolveu que precisava era distrair sua namorada; só assim conseguiria afastar o olhar triste presente na face da loira. "Você viu a mesma coisa que eu enquanto Puck cantava?". Perguntou Santana em sussurro para Brittany.

A loira levantou o rosto e encarou a morena. "Ele encarando a Q?".

"Não é estranho?". Indagou a morena arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando de relance para amiga que estava sentada na segunda fileira ao lado do rapaz. Puck estava estranhamente com a mão em volta da cadeira de Quinn, enquanto a loira fazia o possível para concentrar-se na dupla à frente.

"Eu acho que eles voltaram". Diz Brittany franzindo o cenho. "Mas não é possível. Q nos disse que não voltaria com ele desde aquela confusão com a Beth". Brittany desviou os olhos de Santana e olhou para Rachel ao lado de Finn. A pequena estava encarando indiscretamente a loira e o rapaz de moicano, como se estivesse tentando torcer o pescoço de Puck apenas com os olhos. "Mas e a...?". Tentou Brittany voltando a encarar a morena, fazendo um pequeno movimento com a cabeça tentando demonstrar de quem estava falando.

"Não tem futuro B". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros. Estava difícil acreditar que Quinn havia traído-a, voltando a relacionar-se com Puck. A morena sabia o quanto o rapaz era estúpido e quanto havia machucado a amiga e depois de tanto esforço, Quinn estava jogando todo o seu trabalho no lixo. "Se quisermos saber de alguma coisa teremos que perguntar a ela". Finalizou Santana dando de ombros e voltando a acariciar os cabelos loiros da namorada.

Com o término da segunda dupla, Brittany aproveitou o instante para ir ao banheiro, enquanto a terceira dupla, Mercedes e Finn, estavam preparando-se. Santana relaxou na cadeira terminando finalmente com o seu café, sendo que se demorasse mais um pouco, acabaria tomando-o frio.

"Santana, nós precisamos falar com você". Disse Mr. Shue caminhando para o meio da sala enquanto todos os rostos viravam para ela e Tina saía da sala. A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços do no tórax, esperando o professor começar. "Nós sabemos que foi você que fez aquele estrago à Claire".

Santana imediatamente mudou a sua postura. Suas pupilas dilataram e um pequeno tremor passou por seu corpo. A morena encarou de imediato Quinn que fez um balançar negativo com a cabeça tentando mostrar que não havia dito nada. "Não sei do que está falando Mr. Shue. O que aconteceu com ela?". Perguntou Santana cinicamente, atraindo olhares impacientes.

"Nós sabemos Santana. É impossível acreditar na história que ela está contando. Ninguém é atropelada e fica daquele jeito". Exaltou Mr. Shue. _Então é essa a história que ela está contando_, pensou Santana. A morena não havia feito nenhum tipo de ameaça caso a ruiva resolvesse contar a verdade, mas Santana sabia que seria bastante humilhante da parte dela e conhecendo o lado _cheerio_ da ruiva, sabia que ela jamais faria isso. Afinal, Santana tinha ao seu lado duas famílias importantes, os Fabray e os Pierce. Blanc não teria muita escolha a não ser inventar uma história e até que atropelamento não havia sido tão ruim.

"Eu não fiz nada. Só por que ela fez aquilo com a Brittany não significa que eu vingarei". Exaltou Santana surpreendendo-se com o seu cinismo.

"Santana, pare e escute o que você está falando. Isso não soa muito você". Corta Mercedes encarando a morena. "Olha, nós sabemos que Brittany mudou bastante em você, mas não foi cem por cento". Santana arregalou os olhos, era como se Mercedes tivesse escutado seus pensamentos.

"Sabe quem a encontrou Santana?". Perguntou Mr. Shue cerrando os olhos. A morena engoliu seco e esperou em silêncio. "Rachel a encontrou".

Santana imediatamente virou-se para a pequena ao seu lado e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E por que teria sido eu?". Perguntou Santana diretamente para Rachel.

"Porque foi no mesmo lugar que encontramos Brittany". Respondeu Berry dando de ombros e encolhendo-se com medo da atitude da morena.

Santana respirou fundo e massageou uma das têmporas e fechou os olhos. "O que ela disse pra você?". Perguntou a morena.

"Ela me pagou e me pediu pra ficar em silêncio, dizendo que ela faria o pior do que aconteceu em Brittany se eu contasse pra alguém. Ela me pediu para ligar para os seus pais e colocá-la no estacionamento".

"Você não deveria ter ido tão longe assim". Retrucou Finn atraindo a atenção da morena. Santana abriu os olhos e encarou o rapaz ameaçadoramente.

"Escute aqui Hudson, se alguma coisa acontecesse com Berry eu tenho certeza que você não faria um terço do que eu faria se alguém simplesmente esbarrasse em Brittany". Exaltou Santana levantando-se da cadeira. Finn abaixou a cabeça e Rachel arregalou os olhos. Querendo ou não, as palavras de Santana eram verdadeiras, o rapaz não defendia a namorada nem de uma raspadinha, pois iria comprometer a sua reputação. Em relação a isso Santana já havia deixado de se preocupar a muito tempo. "Você e mais ninguém dessa sala deve falar o que eu devo ou não fazer. Vocês já pararam para pensar o que vocês fariam se estivessem no meu lugar?". Perguntou Santana encarando cada um dos alunos.

"Eu faria a mesma coisa". Respondeu Quinn encarando Santana e recebendo vários olhares assustados e surpresos, inclusive de Rachel. Santana não pode deixar de agradecer a loira com um gesto de cabeça, nesse momento, ela estava mesmo precisando de uma ajuda amiga.

"Mas você quase a matou Santana. Você não parou pra pensar nas conseqüências caso ela resolva falar?". Perguntou Mercedes novamente.

Não, ainda não havia parado para pensar nas conseqüências. Havia agido tanto por instinto que seu lado racional a traíra. "Paciência". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros voltando a sentar-se.

"Não Santana, essa não é a resposta. Você sabe que pode sempre contar conosco. Teríamos resolvido isso de outro jeito". Retrucou Kurt.

"Ah certo, vocês iriam cantar para ela uma canção sobre como faz mal ser uma pessoa má". Debochou Santana com um riso sarcástico. "Eu não preciso de ninguém para resolver os meus problemas".

"Brittany é importante para todos nós Santana. Todos estiveram ao lado dela no hospital e nós a visitávamos constantemente e fizemos o possível para ela se recuperar". Diz Mr. Shue recebendo apoio de todos os alunos.

"Ok, vocês podem ter visitado e dado apoio, mas não eram vocês que acordavam no meio da noite com ela chorando. Não eram vocês que ficavam vendo-a encarar os pontos no queixo por meia hora no espelho. Eu me sentia inútil cada dia que se passava, porque ela estava cada vez mais triste. Sabia que até hoje ela sente um incomodo quando passa a mão na cicatriz? Vocês podem ter dado o melhor de vocês e dizerem que gostam dela e até mesmo esforçarem-se para a sua recuperação, mas ninguém a ama como eu". Desabafa Santana procurando recuperar todo o ar possível para completar o espaço vazio que ficara desde que resolvera soltar tudo o que estava preso por tanto tempo. Eles jamais entenderiam.

Um silêncio descomunal formou-se na sala logo em seguida. Cada um dos alunos tentando assimilar tudo o que Santana havia acabado de dizer. A morena passou a mão no rosto cansada e encarou cada um dos olhares do cômodo. Sabia que todos se importavam e ficava gratificada, mas em nenhum momento o que aconteceu foi responsabilidade deles. Santana poderia sofrer grandes conseqüências, mas pelo menos sofreria sozinha.

"Santana nós entendemos o que você sente, quer dizer, nós não entendemos, mas sempre estaremos aqui". Disse Rachel quebrando o silêncio para a sua surpresa. Sempre havia tratado-a tão mal que jamais pensou que ouviria aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Berry.

"A Rachel está certa Santana. Eu sei que nós não nos damos muito bem, mas eu sempre estarei aqui quando precisar". Assentiu Puck com um sorriso tímido. "Eu que faço o trabalho sujo, não você". Confortou.

"Nos promete que não fará isso novamente?". Perguntou Kurt encarando a morena.

Santana respirou fundo e passou os olhos por cada um deles antes de responder. "Não".

• • •

O resto da semana ocorreu, por incrível que pareça normal. Nenhum dos alunos do coral comentou mais sobre o incidente de Blanc e todos agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Santana ouviu dizer que ela teria que ficar um mês e meio de repouso, até o osso de sua perna voltar ao lugar e todas as feridas cicatrizarem. _Pelo menos teremos um tempo de sossego_, pensou a morena ironicamente. A ingenuidade de Brittany ainda funcionava perfeitamente, porque até agora a loira não havia desconfia de nada, facilitando muito mais a situação.

Santana teve que conversar com os pais de Brittany mais uma vez quando reclamaram sobre a ausência da filha. Concordaram que Brittany ficaria apenas o final de semana fora, tendo que voltar no domingo de tarde e durante a semana, deveria estar em casa antes das oito da noite. A morena precisou agir civilizadamente para que a sentença não fosse maior, tendo certa dificuldade já que Brittany insistia em retrucar com os pais.

Conversaram com Quinn sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e Puck e para o espanto das duas, a amiga havia mesmo retomado o relacionamento com Puck. Quinn insistia em dizer que devia seguir a vida e que não poderia ficar esperando por Rachel para sempre e já que a pequena estava em um relacionamento, com um rapaz, por que ela também não podia?

Santana e Brittany tentaram reverter a situação dizendo que ela poderia ter qualquer garoto ou garota da escola e que ela deveria ficar longe de Puck. Eles possuíam história juntos e não era saudável ficar vivendo do passado. Como sempre, Quinn e Santana discutiram e Brittany foi obrigada a interferir, dizendo que a amiga sabe o que é bom e que ela que deve fazer o seu caminho. Santana foi obrigada a acalmar, mas não a aceitar.

Como a discussão das duas era rotineira, Brittany as proibiu de tocar no assunto. Por incrível que pareça, estava indo bem até agora, afinal, Santana e Quinn estavam sentadas no mesmo sofá assistindo televisão e até agora não haviam perdido a racionalidade, sendo que Brittany nem estava presente. A loira ficou de encontrá-las mais tarde já que precisava ajudar sua mãe em casa.

"Quer pedir alguma cosia?". Perguntou Quinn espreguiçando-se no sofá ao lado da morena.

"Eu estou sem fome". Respondeu Santana levantando a garrafa de cerveja cheia em sua mão. Quinn assentiu e levantou, caminhando até a geladeira e pegando mais uma cerveja para si.

Santana revirou os olhos quando sentiu Quinn a encarando. Estava a algum tempo ignorando o olhar da amiga porque pressentia que Quinn estava querendo perguntar alguma coisa. "Se você não parar de me olhar agora eu vou te bater". Ameaçou Santana conseguindo ouvir a loura resmungar ao seu lado.

"S eu estou com uma dúvida...". Começou Quinn sendo cortada por Santana imediatamente.

"É sobre sexo?". Perguntou a morena encarando a televisão e conseguindo perceber a postura da amiga endurecer ao seu lado. Sabia o quanto Quinn era conservadora e que as poucas vezes que Quinn a procurara era para retirar esse tipo de dúvida, na qual Santana sempre fazia um comentário irônico e a loira arrependia-se de ter procurado-a.

"Mais ou menos". Respondeu a loira dando um gole apressado em sua bebida, como se a bebida fosse dar algum tipo de coragem ou ajuda.

"Como pode ser mais ou menos? Ou é ou não". Retrucou Santana arqueando uma sobrancelha desviando sua atenção da televisão e encarando, finalmente, Quinn.

"É que não é o certo". Justificou Quinn franzindo o cenho e apertando os olhos. Santana soltou um riso alto e longo o suficiente para fazer Quinn se arrepender. A bochecha da loira logo adquiriu um tom rosado. Santana sabia muito bem sobre o que Quinn estava querendo dizer e o porquê de sua dificuldade.

"Não é mais fácil baixar um vídeo e assistir?". Tentou Santana dando mais um gole na bebida e ajeitando-se no sofá. Não ficava confortável tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Quinn, ainda mais por ser sobre garotas.

"Foi assim que você fez?". Zombou a loira.

"Não Q, foi com prática. Olhe, por que você não conversa com a B?". Perguntou Santana tentando desviar do assunto o mais rápido possível. Não queria ter que ensinar Quinn ou explicar qualquer coisa, porque não é uma coisa que se ensina.

"Não é uma coisa que eu queira saber, mas eu preciso".

"Você está pretendo transar com quem Fabray?". Perguntou Santana arqueando as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços sobre o tórax. Um sorriso perverso formou-se em seus lábios.

"Você tem razão, será melhor conversar com a B". Concluiu Quinn com a face ainda mais corada, desviando o olhar da morena para a televisão novamente.

"É a Berry não é?". Indagou a morena corroendo-se em curiosidade. Era difícil conter o choque inicial, afinal, Fabray querendo tirar dúvidas para se sair melhor no futuro era uma das coisas que não se ouvia todos os dias e por mais tentadora que fosse saber qual dúvida que era, não tinha estômago para isso. Não suportaria o mal estar mental de imaginar Fabray e Berry transando.

Quinn foi salva pela maçaneta girando na porta. Santana sabia que havia perdido a sua oportunidade e que seria praticamente impossível retomar o assunto. As duas viraram-se no mesmo instante quando a porta se abriu. Brittany as saudou com um sorriso amistoso e Santana fez sinal para que a loira chegasse mais parte, mas Brittany negou com um balançar de cabeça, fazendo a morena arquear uma sobrancelha duvidosa. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você S". Disse Brittany parada no batente da porta.

"Não me diga que é outro filhote de cachorro B. Você sabe que não aceitam animais aqui". Apressou Santana passando a mão na face cansada. A morena já havia conversado com a loira sobre aquilo e não acreditava que ela havia feito novamente. A última vez, Brittany havia recolhido um filhote de cachorro perdido e escondido sob o casaco e trago até o flat da morena. Não passaram mais do que um dia com o animal, já que os vizinhos começaram a suspeitar de sua presença. Santana sentiu-se horrível por ter que ver Brittany tão magoada, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Desde a morte do Lord Tubbington, Brittany procurava qualquer tipo de animal para ocupar o lugar do gato. Mas claro que a loira não sabia do motivo da ausência do seu animal, pois Santana e seus pais haviam mentido que seu bicho de estimação estava apenas passando férias na casa de sua tia na Flórida.

"Não é um filhotinho dessa vez S". Cortou Brittany com a voz levemente magoada. Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas e ajeitou-se no sofá. "Olhe o que eu achei aqui por perto sozinha". Disse Brittany fazendo sinal para o corredor. De repente, uma menina pequena que batia na cintura da loira, com cabelos longos e escuros, passou pelo batente e ficou ao lado de Brittany, com a loira segurando em sua pequena mão.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ei de novo gente! Fui mais rápido dessa vez né? Agradeçam ao feriado e minha cidade emendar quinta e sexta-feira! UEHUEHEUEHEUHEUEHU. Então, mais um capítulo e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e principalmente da descrição da tortura de Claire. Fiquei um pouco com medo de ter exagerado, mas eu havia acabado de discutir com a minha amiga quando eu o escrevi. Resumo: foi feito no calor do momento. UEHEUHEUHEUEHUE. Sorry se foi um pouco exagerado e vulgar, eu preciso parar de ler romances policiais! ( Então, a parte do dueto com o Puck e a Santana tem um pequeno significado, eu vi em uma dos bastidores da Season 2 ( /watch?v=WiMGla7zP5M&feature=related ) que a Naya gostaria de fazer uma homenagem ao MJ e como ela ganhou o Alma Awards, ela pode tudo, né? *-* A música em especial foi retirada desse vídeo ( /watch?v=qxiyzzLt6ug ), eu estou meio que viciada nessa cantora e o fato do rapaz se chamar Noah me deu a inspiração de colocar o Puck com a Santana. Cada dia que passa eu fico mais feliz com os comentários, obrigada a todos (as)! *-* Eles me incentivam bastante a continuar com essa pequena fantasia! ;] Um grande beijo a todos os leitores(as). Então, reviews?_


	13. Little Girl

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#13**_

"Não é um filhotinho dessa vez S". Cortou Brittany com a voz levemente magoada. Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas e ajeitou-se no sofá. "Olhe o que eu achei aqui por perto sozinha". Disse Brittany fazendo sinal para o corredor. De repente, uma menina pequena que batia na cintura da loira, com uma mochila rosa, cabelos longos e escuros, passou pelo batente e ficou ao lado de Brittany, com a loira segurando em sua pequena mão.

Santana arregalou os olhos e instantaneamente entregou a sua garrafa de cerveja para Quinn ao seu lado e levantou-se. Sua postura enrijeceu automaticamente, assim como todos os seus pensamentos. Estava esperando qualquer coisa, exceto por isso. Jamais pensou que Brittany chegaria de mãos dadas com a sua irmã caçula em sua nova casa. Não sabia o que ela diria a pequena quando começasse as perguntas, porque Santana sabia que Isabella havia herdado o seu lado curioso e insistente.

"Ei Tana". Disse a pequena desvencilhando das mãos da loira e correndo de encontro à irmã. Santana deixou os pequenos braços abraçarem a sua cintura. A princípio não retribuiu o abraço, estava tudo ainda muito confuso para que pudesse assimilar o que de fato estava acontecendo, só depois que a pequena apertou-se ainda mais contra o corpo da morena que Santana colocou as mãos na costa da criança. "Eu senti sua falta, Tana". Confessou a pequena afastando o rosto da barriga de Santana e encarando-a.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Isabella?". Perguntou Santana cuidadosamente, o que não funcionou, pois Quinn e Brittany fuzilaram-na com o olhar.

A pequena sorriu e pareceu não se importar com a atitude de sua irmã, afinal, já conviveu bastante tempo com a morena para saber como ela era. "Papai me trouxe para tomar um sorvete só que eu me perdi e Britt me encontrou". Respondeu Isabella apontando para a loira que acabara de sentar-se ao lado de Quinn.

"Eu perguntei pra onde ela queria ir e ela disse que queria te ver". Completou Brittany esticando a mão até a pequena e puxando-a para sentar-se em sobre suas coxas.

Santana aproveitou que a pequena havia se soltado de seu corpo e sinalizou para que Quinn sumisse com as bebidas. Poderia não ter um laço afetivo com sua irmã, mas ela e Brittany eram as únicas pessoas que de fato importavam em sua vida e precisava confessar que estava com saudades dos sorrisos, dos abraços e até mesmo da voz da pequena. Havia falhado as três vezes que tentara encontrar-se com Isabella, porque sabia que viriam perguntas nas quais não saberia responder.

"Tana, por que você sumiu?". Perguntou a pequena brincando distraidamente com as mãos de Brittany. Santana engoliu seco e procurou o olhar das duas loiras que estavam presentes. Queria saber o que responderia já que essa pergunta estava assombrando-a há tempos.

A morena cerrou os olhos e abriu a boca para simplesmente não sair nenhuma palavra tendo uma grande ajuda de Brittany, que assumiu o controle da situação. "Porque ela foi morar comigo, Bella. Só que depois ela achou um lugar mais perto da escola e preferiu vir pra cá".

"Mas por quê?". Insistiu a pequena, fazendo Santana segurar-se para não irritar. Odiava profundamente essa insistência da pequena e por isso mesmo tratou de acabar com isso. A morena respirou fundou e massageou as têmporas.

"Papai e mamãe não queria que eu e Brittany fôssemos _amigas_, Bella. Eu não obedeci e fui morar com ela". Respondeu a morena encarando a loira à sua frente. Sabia que isso poderia machucar Brittany, mas ter que explicar para uma criança de seis anos o seu relacionamento com a loira poderia render várias horas. Para a sua surpresa, Brittany apenas deu um sorriso e assentiu com um balançar de cabeça.

"Mas eu gosto da Britt. Só ela que pede pra ver os meus desenhos". Retrucou a pequena fazendo Santana dar um pequeno riso. Sentira falta da expressão frustrada que se formava na face da pequena quando não compreendia alguma coisa: seus olhos cerravam-se, seus lábios se contorciam e suas sobrancelhas arqueavam. "Você vai voltar Tana?".

Santana respirou fundo mais uma vez e tentou desfazer o enorme nó que se formara em sua garganta. "Não Bella. Será melhor assim".

"Não será não, porque eu nunca mais vou te ver depois que eu sair daqui e eu sinto sua falta". Rebateu Isabella com a voz ríspida, levantando-se das pernas de Brittany e caminhando até a frente da morena. Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas e virou-se para o pequeno pedaço de gente em sua frente, na qual era bastante semelhante a ela quando pequena.

"Papai e mamãe não me aceitam mais lá Bella e também eu não quero voltar". Tentou Santana cruzando os braços no tórax. "Você quer que eu e Britt sejamos amigas ou não?". Estava conversando agora com uma pessoa e não com uma criança.

"Eu quero Tana". Respondeu Isabella apressadamente. "É por isso também que o Tony não me responde quando eu pergunto sobre você?". Perguntou curiosamente.

Santana estava vendo que aquela conversa não terminaria bem. Não teria como fingir por muito tempo que sua família não a queria por perto por causa de uma amizade, afinal, elas sempre foram amigas e por que agora daria esse tipo de confusão?

"Eu não sei Bella. O que ele diz pra você?". Indaga a morena franzindo o cenho.

"Ele fala que é porque você trouxe vergonha à nossa família". Respondeu a pequena arqueando as sobrancelhas em dúvida fazendo Santana perder os fios de paciência um a um.

Para a sorte de Santana, Brittany a salvou mais uma vez. "Olhe Bella, você quer entender o que houve não é?". Pergunta Brittany atraindo a atenção da pequena que assentiu, fazendo-a continuar. "O que seus pais e seu irmão não aceitam é que eu e sua irmã somos mais do que amigas". Disse Brittany suavemente fazendo um sorriso expandir nos lábios da pequena, atraindo a curiosidade tanto em Santana quanto em Quinn, que acabara de se juntar novamente ao trio.

Isabella olhou para Santana e depois para Brittany. A pequena voltou a sentar-se sobre as coxas de Brittany, passando um dos pequenos bracinhos pelo seu pescoço. "Vocês são igual ao primo Lucas e a Monica?". Perguntou Isabella olhando para Santana. A morena confirmou balançando a cabeça derrotada. Se quisesse que sua irmã compreende-se por fim o que estava acontecendo precisaria ser sincera e afirmar sobre o relacionando de seu primo com a namorada seria mais fácil, mesmo que essa confissão causasse o seu afastamento. "Então papai e mamãe brigaram com você só porque você e Britt namoram?".

Santana franziu o cenho mais uma vez. Talvez sua irmã fosse adotada e quem possuía de verdade o mesmo sangue era Rachel Berry. Era surpreendente como a pequena insista ouvir a confissão por completo. _Acho que é por isso que a Q gosta dela_, pensou Santana. "Sim Bella. Isso incomoda você?".

Isabella expandiu o sorriso na face jogou o outro braço envolto do corpo da loira, envolvendo-a em um abraço. "Eu sempre quis que Britt fosse minha irmã". Confessou a pequena ainda envolvida no abraço. Brittany virou o rosto e abriu o sorriso que Santana tanto gostava, fazendo-a instantaneamente retribuí-lo.

Santana observava a interação de sua namorada com sua irmã e a naturalidade que tudo aquilo exalava. Não conseguia compreender como que era fácil para uma criança e difícil para um casal de adultos. Sabia que em no futuro sua irmã poderia afastar-se quando compreendesse por fim o que de fato acontecia. Na cabeça da pequena agora não contém um terço do que ela pensa ser o relacionamento de Santana e Brittany e talvez por isso, estava sendo fácil a sua aceitação. A morena sabia que a aprovação da irmã seria importante e por isso estava relutante quando começou o assunto.

Isabella finalmente afastou-se do abraço e voltou a encarar a morena sentada ao seu lado. "Você quer que eu fale com o papai pra ele conversar com a mamãe?".

"Não Bella, está tudo bem". Respondeu a morena em um meio sorriso. Era simplesmente adorável o fato de sua irmã querer tanto a sua volta para a casa, mas Santana sabia que isso jamais iria acontecer, nem mesmo se seus pais se desculpassem.

"Britt eu trouxe os meus desenhos na mochila, você quer ver?". Perguntou a pequena exaltada mudando drasticamente de assunto, para a alegria da morena, enquanto virava e encarava a loira.

"Claro Bella. Por que nós não vemos no quarto? Eu aproveito e te mostro o que tem aqui". Sugeriu a loira encarando a morena de relance. Santana sabia que seria uma deixa para que ela relaxasse um pouco.

Isabella mal terminou de ouvir a fala da loira e já estava arrastando-a para os fundos do apartamento com a sua mochila em mãos.

Santana por fim relaxou os ombros e apoiou-se no sofá. Quinn levantou-se da poltrona e sentou-se ao seu lado. "Foi mais fácil do que você esperava?". Perguntou a loira visivelmente curiosa.

"Quem disse que foi fácil?". Retrucou a morena passando a mão no rosto cansada. Como desejava terminar aquela garrafa de cerveja agora, mas com sua irmã pequena em casa sabia que isso seria praticamente impossível. Era incrível como Isabella não tenha percebido, já que a pequena não consegue guardar suas suspeitas para si.

"Ela aceitou tranquilamente". Respondeu Quinn dando de ombros.

"Tente contar pra sua irmã que você é gay e depois me conte como foi". Retrucou Santana encarando a loira. Quinn cerrou os olhos e engoliu seco. Santana sabia que seria muito mais difícil para a loira por sua família ser muito mais conservadora e impiedosa.

"Você deveria ligar para o seu pai. Ele deve estar preocupado". Disse Quinn após alguns longos segundos de silêncio. Santana voltou a encará-la e suspirou derrotada. Sabia que a loira estava certa, mas o simples fato de ter que falar com ele era terrivelmente desconfortável.

Santana levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até o balcão da cozinha, onde repousava o seu celular. Estava torcendo para que o caísse na caixa postal, pois assim deixaria apenas um recado e não precisaria ter que ouvir sua voz.

"_Santana?"_. Atendeu o doutor fazendo Santana enjoar apenas em ouvir sua voz.

"Bella está comigo". Disse a morena escorando no balcão.

"_Graças a Deus. Pensei que tivesse perdido-a. Você está em casa? Eu vou aí pegá-la"_.

"Eu a levo para casa". Cortou a morena tentando soar o mais autoritária possível, procurando repassar sua mensagem em poucas palavras possíveis.

"_Sua mãe está preocupada é melhor eu buscá-la agora"_. Retrucou o doutor. Santana sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em seu corpo e odiou-se por ser tão explosiva, pois sabia o porquê de seus pais estarem querendo afastar Bella de si.

"Vocês estão com medo dela estar perto de mim e de Brittany? Pode deixar que isso não funciona por osmose". Respondeu Santana entre dentes.

"_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..."_. Tentou sendo interrompido por Santana.

"Eu já disse que a levarei pra casa". Decretou Santana desligando o celular logo em seguida antes que falasse mais alguma coisa desnecessária. Não conseguia acreditar que mesmo depois de tentar o seu perdão, seu pai ainda agia às ordens de sua mãe.

Santana virou-se e encontrou Quinn fazendo sanduiches e enchendo um copo de suco. "O que é isso Q?". Perguntou a morena aproximando-se da loira que procurava nos armários um prato.

"Bella pode estar com fome. Você quer ser uma boa anfitriã ou não?". Perguntou Quinn virando-se para a morena e entregando o prato e o copo para Santana, gesticulando que ela deveria ir até o quarto. "Eu vou ficar aqui vendo televisão, se você e B precisarem conversar me chamem".

Santana assentiu e equilibrou o prato e o copo de suco enquanto procurava abrir a porta cuidadosamente. O que encontrou quando abriu por fim foi a cena mais surpreendente e aconchegante que já havia presenciado. Sua irmã estava deitada ao lado de Brittany descansando a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto a loira acariciava os seus longos cabelos negros com uma mão e com a outra passava as folhas no caderno que a pequena segurava com as mãos. Era como se as duas estivessem envoltas por uma bolha invisível e o que importava era apenas o mundo imaginário que compartilhavam no momento.

A morena sentiu um novo sentimento explodir em seu corpo, assustando-a a princípio quando compreendeu que a cena que ela estava vendo era a que ela desejava em seu futuro, com Brittany acariciando uma criança de cabelos loiros descansando em sua cama após uma manhã chuvosa de domingo, onde ela, a loira e a criança passaram juntos, vendo televisão, lendo livros e até mesmo vendo caderno de desenhos. Santana sabia que queria constituir uma família com Brittany, mas a idéia de filhos não havia passado em sua cabeça ainda e até uns minutos atrás achava ridícula a idéia de casais planejando futuro com filhos. A morena estava agora mais do que certa que Brittany havia sido a pessoa certa, porque a cada dia que se passava, ou melhor, a cada minuto que se passava, Santana amava-a ainda mais e não só pelos grandes gestos, mas também pelos pequenos. Brittany estivera ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis e fáceis. Só ela a conhecia tão bem.

"Olha só o que nós temos aqui Bella. Está com fome?". Disse Brittany acordando Santana de seu devaneio, fazendo-a abrir um pequeno sorriso e caminhar até a cama, enquanto a pequena e a loira sentavam-se na cama para receber a comida. Santana deu a volta na cama e sentou-se ao lado de Brittany, passando o braço por sua cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto. "Bella desenha muito bem S, você deveria ver sabia?".

"Eu fiz um seu Tana". Diz a pequena de boca cheia enquanto passava o caderno de desenhos para a irmã. Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas e folheia, com certa dificuldade já que Brittany estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e sua boca estava próxima demais.

Santana sentiu suas células vibrarem de antecipação. Mesmo sabendo que sua irmã não era uma exímia desenhista, apenas o fato de ter uma lembrança sua no caderno, tornava tudo muito mais importante. A morena ia passar a próxima página quando Brittany a impediu apontando para a folha colorida. Santana arregalou os olhos com a imagem. Duas pessoas desenhadas em palitinhos estavam de mãos dadas, uma alta e a outra pequena. Ambas com cabelos longos e negros, em voltadas de um cenário com céu azul, sol brilhante, árvores e borboletas. Havia um coração vermelho em volta das duas e com os nomes embaixo de seus pés, com uma caligrafia trabalhada, mas ainda simples, onde estava o seu nome na mais alta e o da sua irmã na mais baixa. "Lindo não é S?". Perguntou Brittany com um sorriso.

A morena ainda estava imersa na quantidade de informações que tomavam o seu corpo e conseguiu responder apenas alguns segundos depois quando desgrudou os olhos do caderno e encarou os orbes negros, iguais ao seu, em sua frente. "Está perfeito Bella". Respondeu por fim sorrindo, atraindo um sorriso das outras duas no quarto.

"S eu quero vir mais aqui". Diz a pequena dando um longo gole no copo de suco, sujando o canto da boca, fazendo Brittany apressar-se e limpar com o guardanapo que Santana havia deixado no prato.

Santana olhou para Brittany e depois para Bella novamente. É claro que ela queria que sua irmã voltasse, mas sabia que seria complicado ter que passar por cima de seus pais, apesar de ser mais do que um direito seu. "Depois nós vemos isso Bella".

"Você promete?". Perguntou Isabella arqueando uma sobrancelha igual a irmã fazia.

"Prometo, agora termine o seu lanche porque a Q está te esperando na sala". Cortou Santana recebendo outro sorriso de sua irmã, que repousou o copo dentro do prato vazio, levantando-se da cama e caminhando até a porta do quarto.

Santana esperou a pequena passar pela porta do quarto para desabar nos braços de Brittany. A loira depositou um demorado beijo em seu pescoço e abraçou a morena pela costa. "Você está indo muito bem S". Encorajou Brittany colando os lábios na bochecha de Santana, fazendo a morena desejar que a loira fizesse o caminho um pouco mais para o lado.

"Eu não sei se terá como ela voltar aqui". Confessa Santana acariciando as mãos de Brittany que repousavam em sua coxa.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso". Alerta Brittany passando os lábios por todo o pescoço de Santana. Estava difícil para a morena concentrar-se e seu corpo já mandava pequenos sinais de desconforto.

"Como não B?". Perguntou fracamente, fechando os olhos para sentir os pequenos tremores e os lábios de Brittany brincar com o lóbulo de sua orelha. Precisou morder o lábio inferior para que nenhum som saísse deles.

"Bella provavelmente irá obrigar seus pais para voltar". Responde Brittany dando de ombros, como se fosse a conclusão mais obvia, o que de fato era, pois Isabella era tão petulante quanto Santana e sempre conseguia o que queria. Brittany desceu os lábios mais uma vez pelo pescoço de Santana e deixou uma leve mordida em sua clavícula. "Ver você vulnerável é extremamente excitante S".

Santana morde ainda mais o lábio reprimindo um gemido. A voz rouca de Brittany dançava em seu ouvido. "Eu sempre sou vulnerável perto de você B". Confessa Santana abrindo os olhos e virando-se no abraço de Brittany, descendo os olhos para os lábios entreabertos da loira.

"Por isso que eu estou sempre excitada". Completou Brittany com um sorriso perverso.

• • •

Mais tarde no mesmo dia, Santana levou Brittany, Quinn e Isabella para casa, parando primeiro em sua antiga casa para deixar a pequena. Isabella insistiu dizendo que voltaria e que pediria seu pai para ligar para a morena para marcar o dia e a hora exata. A pequena deu um apertado abraço em todas as três que estavam no carro, demorando um pouco mais em Santana, o que a deixou desconfortável por não estar acostumada com essas demonstrações de afeto vindo de sua irmã.

Quinn e Brittany tentaram amenizar um pouco o desconforto que se formou no carro após a saída da pequena, conversando sobre o possível futuro do New Directions, já que a cada ano que se passa a competição ficava cada vez mais difícil e o grupo estava sempre ficando para trás. Santana ignorou o assunto momentamente, não é como se não fosse importante, apenas não era tão ligada ao clube do coral como os outros. Sabia que não iria seguir carreira musical, como Kurt, Rachel e Mercedes e por isso mesmo não se preocupava com a música. É claro que ela queria ganhar, afinal, estava finalmente participando de alguma coisa que a tornasse especial e a deixava fazer o que realmente gostava. A morena sabia como era importante para Brittany e esse era o principal motivo por continuar.

"Q você precisa entender o significado de casa, porque essa aqui não é a sua". Resmungou Santana jogando o casaco vermelho na loira sentada confortavelmente no sofá de seu apartamento.

"Por que eu não posso pegar uma carona com você e a B se nós vamos para o mesmo lugar?". Retruca Quinn levantando-se e caminhando até a morena encostada no balcão da cozinha.

"Quando eu vou dormir você está aqui; quando eu acordo você está aqui; quando eu chego do inferno você está aqui. Que droga Fabray!". Exalta Santana gesticulando na frente da loira que possuía uma expressão debochada. "Seu namorado tem carro sabia?". Alerta Santana amargamente enquanto pegava uma xícara e a enchia de café.

"Puck não vai poder ir hoje". Responde Quinn com a mesma amargura de Santana servindo-se também do líquido. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha satiricamente com o veneno da loira. Cada dia que se passava estava mais difícil para Santana entender porque Quinn estava com Puck se eles estavam sempre discutindo. A morena recusava a acreditar que era por causa do sexo. Ela já havia provado e o moreno não era lá essas maravilhas. Santana balançou a cabeça rapidamente tentando afastar as enjoativas imagens que se formaram em sua cabeça.

"Os pombinhos brigaram de novo?". Zombou Santana distraindo-se com Brittany sentando-se no sofá com o zíper dorsal do seu vestido aberto. A costa seminua de Brittany estava fazendo Santana perder o rumo de provocações que Quinn estava fazendo.

"Não é da sua conta". Responde Quinn rispidamente caminhando para sentar-se ao lado de Brittany que terminava de afivelar a sandália prateada, que realçava ainda mais o seu simples vestido branco.

"S me ajuda aqui?". Pede Brittany inocentemente levantando-se do sofá e dando a costa para a morena estática ao lado do balcão.

Santana engoliu em seco. "Seria mais fácil você me pedir para escalar o Everest. Duas vezes". Sussurrou Santana enquanto subia demoradamente o zíper pela costa da loira, sendo possível observar pequenas bolinhas formar-se na pele clara. Brittany soltou um riso nervoso e abafado, dando um longo suspiro logo em seguida, quando sentiu os lábios carnudos e quentes da morena encostar em sua nuca. Seria ingênuo demais, até mesmo para Brittany, negar a mudança drástica no ar.

"Vocês duas querem parar? Nós tempos que chegar ao jantar às 19hs em ponto". Cortou Quinn parando em frente de Brittany com os braços cruzados no tórax e a sua típica sobrancelha arqueada.

"Não sei por que temos que ir". Soltou Santana passando os braços envoltos do corpo de Brittany, envolvendo-a em um caloroso abraço.

"Porque você é a minha acompanhante S e meus pais ficarão chateados se você não for". Disse Brittany.

"É um jantar beneficente B. Seus pais estarão ocupados com os leilões, assim como a mãe de Q". Tentou a morena mais uma vez, franzindo o cenho e abrindo um sorriso torto nos lábios enquanto encarava a loira em seus braços.

"Você sabe que tem que ir S. Os Lopez também são responsáveis pelo comitê administrativo". Lembra Quinn descruzando os braços e ajeitando o vestido de Brittany, já que Santana estava amarrotando-o com os seus braços ao redor do corpo da loira.

"Acabei de encontrar outro motivo para eu não ir. Incrível não?". Ironizou Santana. "Eu não quero esbarrar em algum deles". Disse por fim virando o rosto para encarar Quinn em especial. Sabia que Quinn também não estava feliz com a idéia do jantar, já que acabaria vendo seu pai e por isso, tentou 'usá-la' ao seu favor. Santana estava com medo de que sua mãe fosse fazer um escândalo no momento em que a visse com Brittany e Santana não possuía mais paciência para aturar os ataques histéricos de sua mãe e sabia que acabaria fazendo besteira, envergonhando não só a si, como também Brittany.

"Seus pais não sentarão na mesma mesa que nós S". Cortou Quinn mais uma vez, inibindo a tentativa da morena de convencê-la com a desculpa.

"Não se preocupe S, eu vou estar com você". Confortou Brittany saindo do abraço de Santana para olhar em seus olhos, contagiando-a com um sorriso doce que saía dos seus lábios. Santana aproximou-se instintivamente e sugou os lábios de Brittany com os seus.

"B está certa S. Nós precisamos ir e eu sei que se você não for ela também não irá". Corta Quinn novamente, apreensiva com as tentativas de Santana, porque ela sabia que Santana sempre apelava para a sua melhor habilidade, o que faria Brittany desistir em questão de segundos.

Brittany afastou-se dos lábios da morena e a encarou mais uma vez. "Minha família quer conhecer você S. Minha mãe falou em você o tempo todo quando viajamos para a Flórida". Choramingou Brittany, transmitindo ainda mais nervosismo para a morena. Além de ter que controlar-se perante sua família, teria que fazer o social para a família de Brittany e precisaria ser agradável para que conseguisse uma aprovação.

Santana suspirou profundamente e deu de ombros, ganhando um apertado abraço de Brittany e vários beijos por todo o seu rosto. Estava sem saída e como já havia decretado nos seus mandamentos, a felicidade de Brittany era o ponto mais importante e faria o que fosse preciso para mantê-la.

Não demoraram a chegar, para a infelicidade da morena. Quinn olhava de cinco em cinco minutos as horas no celular, o que estava fazendo Santana dar várias mordidas em seu lábio inferior para conter os comentários sarcásticos que se formavam em sua mente.

Como havia previsto, a rua estava intransitável, o que rendeu uns bons xingamentos da parte de Quinn para Santana, que insistia em dizer que se a morena não tivesse chorado por meia hora antes de sair, elas já estariam dentro do salão há muito tempo.

Era possível ouvir a música clássica e suave antes mesmo de passar pela portaria do salão. Todas as três estavam impecáveis. Brittany usava um vestido branco com um grande decote dorsal, com seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque e sua franja caída para a esquerda em sua face. Quinn trajava um de seus milhares de vestidos de contos de fadas, com pequenos babados claros na borda, combinando com o amarelo do tecido. Mas, Santana era a que mais estava atraindo olhares, tanto de rapazes quanto de moças, fazendo Brittany apertar-se mais contra o seu corpo e sussurrar em seu ouvido que não sairia do seu lado durante a festa. A morena trajava um vestido verde escuro que caía até o meio de suas coxas, com o dorso coberto e com um decote ousado. Seu cabelo estava solto, como sempre, caindo sobre os ombros desnudos.

Quinn passou primeiro pela porta principal, sendo seguida do ansioso casal. Brittany encarou mais uma vez a morena ao seu lado e selou seus lábios rapidamente, sentindo Santana relaxar. A morena apertou a mão da loira e cerrou os olhos quando se deparou com toda a decoração do local. Estava incrivelmente lindo. O salão estava cercado de bolas douradas sobre o salão e com enfeites brancos e vermelhos. As mesas formavam um semicírculo em volta dos balcões com o s objetos leiloados, de frente para um palco.

Santana acreditava que toda a cidade estava presente, já que estava praticamente impossível andar. As três avistaram em uma das mesas distante os Chang e os Berry e se não estivesse tão difícil de movimentar-se, seria até possível cumprimentá-los descentemente. Santana observou momentaneamente a mudança no comportamento de Quinn quando avistou Berry. Ela estava 'bem', de acordo com Santana, _pelo menos não está usando os seus suéteres_, pensou a morena.

"Finalmente meninas, pensei que vocês não chegariam!". Exclamou uma voz aguda ao lado das três, fazendo-as observar a enorme mesa com integrantes da família Pierce e Fabray. Estava até difícil para diferenciar o parentesco daquelas pessoas, já que a maioria possuía pele e cabelos claros. Judy que havia sido a primeira a se manifestar levantou-se e abraçou cada uma delas com um imenso sorriso na face. "Por que demoraram tanto? Já estávamos pensando que vocês não viriam". Perguntou sentando-se e gesticulando para que as outras a acompanhassem. As três cumprimentaram educadamente cada membro da mesa enquanto ajeitavam-se nos seus devidos lugares.

"Está intransitável lá fora". Responde Quinn encarando sua mãe ao lado. "Nós jamais deixaríamos de vir mamãe". Completa Quinn virando-se momentamente para Santana, que estava um pouco desconfortável diante de todas aquelas pessoas. Brittany pelo contrário estava relaxava enquanto respondia algumas perguntas de sua mãe.

"Então essa é a famosa Santana?". Pergunta uma senhora sentada ao lado da mãe de Brittany. Santana imediatamente a reconheceu devido a milhares de fotos que Brittany possuía espalhada de sua avó pela casa. Era um dos membros da família que Brittany possuía mais afinidade e se surpreenderá por encontrá-la ali, já que a última viagem que haviam feito fora por sua saúde. A senhora possuía um sorriso doce, só então Santana percebeu de onde Brittany havia herdado sua famosa doçura e simplicidade.

"Sim vovó. Essa é a Santana". Respondeu Brittany ansiosa, retribuindo o sorriso formado. Santana abriu um meio sorriso nervoso. Sabia precisaria ser a mais educada possível, já que estava na frente de uma das pessoas mais importantes para Brittany.

"Muito prazer, querida. Sou Missey, avó de Brittany". Saudou a senhora estendendo uma mão, fazendo Santana levantar-se e curvar-se para cumprimentar formalmente a senhora. "Minha neta falou muito sobre você. Fico satisfeita que minha Brittany tenha encontrado uma pessoa para fazê-la feliz".

"Eu farei o possível e o impossível para a felicidade dela, Sra.". Assegurou Santana firmemente, sentindo a loira apertar a sua mão por baixo da mesa, sendo vítima de vários olhares aprovadores de todos da mesa. Inclusive de Judy Fabray, que não era muito fã da sua escolha, mas que sempre a respeitou.

"Eu disse que Britt estava em boas mãos". Completou a mãe de Brittany arrancando um sorriso doce de cada um da mesa. Santana estava começando a sentir-se incomodada com a pressão em seus ombros, todos ainda a analisavam minuciosamente e já estava sentindo a sua face esquentar. "Santana sempre esteve ao lado de Britt. Lembra do ferimento no queixo de Britt? Santana fez o trabalho duplo de enfermeira e namorada". Completou a mãe de Brittany com um enorme sorriso no rosto, orgulhando-se da nora que havia conseguido. Santana sentiu-se desconfortável com o assunto assim como Brittany. Não queriam lembrar-se de Blanc logo naquele momento de confraternização.

"E quando vamos conhecer os seus pais, minha jovem?". Perguntou Missey inocentemente servindo-se de uma taça de água, mudando de assunto para a felicidade do casal. Santana enrijeceu com a pergunta e procurou não vacilar. Não sabia o que responder, porque não podia simplesmente dizer que sua família era contra o seu relacionamento na frente da família de sua namorada. Só que também não podia mentir, já que Judy e os pais de Brittany sabiam do real motivo e sem escolha, Santana atreveu-se a olhar para Brittany ao seu lado, com os olhos cerrados, sendo rapidamente compreendida por Brittany.

"Eles já devem estar chegando vovó. Os Lopez também são responsáveis pelo jantar". Adiantou Brittany quando viu a complicação de Santana. "Não é mesmo S?".

"Claro". Respondeu Santana apressadamente. "Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou procurá-los". Cortou Santana decidindo que precisava controlar a sua ansiedade e nada melhor do que uma dose de Label. A morena levantou-se e abriu um pequeno sorriso para Brittany que a olhava curiosa. "Já volto B". Sussurrou Santana acariciando o ombro da loira antes de afastar-se.

Santana caminhou dentre o emaranhado de pessoas até o balcão. Olhou para trás mais uma vez para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém a vigiando. Não cometeria o erro de beber na frente da família de Brittany. "Afogando as mágoas Santana?". Perguntou uma voz ao seu lado no balcão.

"Aproveitando a festa". Respondeu Santana encarando Mike e Tina ao seu lado. O rapaz estava com o braço envolto dos ombros da garota, enquanto segurava uma taça de vinho na mão livre. "Não acredito que você está bebendo isso". Resmungou Santana apontando para a taça de Mike.

"Não tem cerveja". Retrucou Mike dando de ombros enquanto degustava do líquido. Tina fez uma careta ao lado do rapaz e Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não sei como ele consegue tomar isso". Completa Tina afastando a taça dos lábios do namorado, recebendo um olhar intrigante do rapaz.

"Você não vai beber?". Perguntou Santana pegando o copo que o barman acabara de deixar ao seu lado e dando um longo gole, apreciando a sensação do whisky correndo por sua garganta, esquentando todas as partes de seu corpo.

"Eu estou com Mike, Santana. Não quero que a família dele tenha a impressão errada a meu respeito". Respondeu Tina como se fosse o pensamento mais sensato e lógico. "Você deveria fazer o mesmo sabia?".

"Eu não vou ficar bêbada com um copo". Ironizou Santana franzindo o cenho. "E também não é como se eu não soubesse o que estou fazendo. Acredito que a minha situação é pior do que a sua". Completou a morena colocando o copo vazio sobre o balcão.

"Eles já aprovaram?". Perguntou Mike curioso.

"Acho que sim". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros.

"Eu sabia que você não foi procurá-los". Disse Quinn caminhando na direção do trio com os braços cruzados no tórax e com Brittany ao seu lado. "Não acredito que você tá bebendo S. Você sabe como os pais de Brittany são...". Tentou Quinn sendo cortada por Santana.

"Certo Fabray. Parei. Satisfeita?". Perguntou Santana ironicamente afastando o copo vazio do seu lado. Brittany reprimiu um sorriso e sentou-se no banco ao lado de sua namorada. Santana estendeu a mão e pegou a de Brittany entre as suas. O vício de ficar perto da loira e ter a necessidade de tocá-la estava ficando forte a cada dia que se passava. "Acho que você precisa se acalmar Fabray". Analisou Santana gesticulando para o bar atrás.

"Eu não posso S. Minha mãe está aqui". Respondeu Quinn revirando os olhos.

"Pelo amor de Deus Fabray, não é como se ela nunca tivesse te visto bêbada". Retrucou a morena.

"É verdade Q, lembra daquela festa de pijamas na sua casa?". Insistiu Brittany mordendo o lábio inferior. Havia sido uma das piores ressacas que tivera na vida, graças é claro, a quantidade absurda que ela, Quinn e Santana haviam ingerido em uma madrugada. A loira ainda agradecia por Judy não ter contato aos seus pais, caso contrário, ficaria a eternidade de castigo.

"Festa de pijama? Eu ouvi direito?". Apressou Mike abrindo um sorriso largo no rosto, fazendo Tina dar um fraco empurrão em seu ombro para que voltasse ao normal.

"Não é isso que você está pensando, seu estranho". Rebateu Santana franzindo o cenho.

"Verdade S? Pelo o que eu me lembro, eu não encontrei você e a B quando eu acordei no quarto aquele dia". Provou Quinn com a voz carregada de malícia fazendo Brittany soltar um riso abafado, sendo acompanhada por Mike e Tina. Santana como sempre revirou os olhos e ignorou as palavras de Quinn.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?". Perguntou uma voz familiar ao lado. Quinn automaticamente enrijeceu e virou-se para encarar Berry que possuía um sorriso fraco e uma expressão cuidadosa na face.

"Comprando remédios. O que você acha Berry?". Retrucou Santana arqueando as sobrancelhas, recebendo uma reprovação de Brittany e dos outros.

"Você está linda Rachel. Adorei o seu vestido". Comentou Brittany encarando dos pés a cabeça a pequena. Rachel usava um vestido azul escuro que ia até a metade de suas coxas, deixando suas torneadas pernas expostas, e que possuía um ousado decote. Seu cabelo estava solto e caía em cachos pelos ombros e por sua costa.

"Obrigada Brittany. Você também está muito bonita". Agradeceu a pequena caminhando e ficando perto de Mike e Tina, procurando afastar-se de Quinn, como se a loira tivesse alguma doença contagiosa, ou algo do tipo. Havia sido um ato estranho, até mesmo para Rachel Berry.

"Não tanto quanto a S". Brincou Brittany virando-se para encarar Santana ao seu lado, mordendo o lábio sensualmente, causando terríveis efeitos em Santana, que estava controlando-se para não agarrá-la desde quando saíram de casa. A morena abriu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou o rosto beijando rapidamente a loira.

"Meus pais contaram que você irá se apresentar hoje Rachel". Comentou Mike desviando o assunto. O rapaz sentou-se ao lado de Santana e puxou Tina para ficar em pé ao seu lado. _Talvez àquele troço que ele insisti em chamar de bebida esteja fazendo efeito_, analisou Santana encarando o rapaz.

"Você não consegue ver um microfone e não usá-lo, não é Berry?". Perguntou Santana retoricamente fazendo uma careta maliciosa. A morena estava certa de que não agüentaria por muito tempo ficar ouvindo a voz de Berry, apesar da pequena ter uma ótima vez, Santana estava cansando-se de estar sempre ouvindo-a cantar, e o pior de tudo, era quase todos os dias.

"Não Mike, eu não vou me apresentar. Meus pais queriam que eu mostrasse um pouco o meu talento, mas eu não quero gastar minha voz em um lugar totalmente desnecessário, onde não me trará nenhum resultado futuro". Respondeu Rachel desinteressada, ignorando a provocação de Santana.

"Você nunca recusa isso Rachel". Disse Tina assustada, como todos os outros.

"Para tudo tem uma primeira vez". Retrucou a pequena com um sorriso misterioso, virando-se e encarando Quinn profundamente antes de afastar-se do grupo. Não só Santana, mas Mike, Tina e Brittany ficaram com os olhos arregalados.

"E você falando que era coisa da minha cabeça". Zombou Tina com um sorriso vitorioso para Mike que ainda estava estático. Santana se atreveu a olhar Quinn ao seu lado e não se surpreendeu quando observou a figura rubra.

"Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando". Tentou Quinn com a voz falha enquanto encarava Mike e Tina.

"Nós não estamos pensando nada". Respondeu Mike absorto.

"Não estamos te julgando Quinn". Completou Tina ainda sorrindo.

Santana soltou um longo bocejo e levantou-se, puxando Brittany para perto de ti. Se quisesse que Quinn apagasse a expressão abobalhada e envergonhada em sua face, precisava agir rápido. "Isso está me entediando. Vamos voltar". Disse Santana caminhando na frente com a mão de Brittany entrelaçada à sua.

"Você acha que eles irão falar alguma coisa S?". Perguntou Brittany cautelosamente. A loira não queria que sua amiga sentisse qualquer tipo de intimidação por ter falhado em esconder os seus sentimentos por Rachel. Mas Brittany precisava concordar que Quinn nunca fora boa nesse papel. A loira estava sempre distraída encarando Rachel e todos estavam desconfiados do suposto relacionamento dela com o Puck logo após a volta de Rachel e Finn.

"Não se preocupe B. A Q vai ficar bem". Acalmou Santana caminhando ao lado de Brittany. "Ainda bem que foi na frente do Mike e da Tina e não na do Kurt e Mercedes". Completou Santana franzindo o cenho. A morena sabia que podia confiar no silêncio do casal, pois nenhum dos dois gostaria de participar de uma discussão com Quinn. "Q não tem culpa se o pequeno pedaço de gente não sabe ser indiscreto".

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que pedir para você parar com os apelidos?". Perguntou Quinn irritada ao lado de Santana. A morena soltou um riso baixo e abafado, irritando ainda mais a loira ao seu lado.

"Tana!". Gritou uma voz fina na frente das três meninas, assustando todas, em especial Santana que sabia o quão perigoso seria ver sua irmã nesse jantar devido à enorme probabilidade de ela estar junto com seus pais.

E de acordo com a sua teoria, a uma mesa à frente encontrava-se a família Lopez, com seu pai, sua mãe, seus irmãos e alguns tios e tias. A morena ficou estática segurando fortemente a mão de Brittany ao seu lado, que a olhava temerosa. "Eu pensei que você não viria!". Disse a pequena levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando até o trio. Isabella abraçou a cintura da irmã e esperou que a mesma retribuísse. Precisou que Brittany lhe desse um pequeno empurrão para Santana acordar do seu transe. "Você está linda, Tana". Elogiou Isabella afastando-se do corpo de Santana para analisá-la.

"Você também Isabella". Respondeu Santana mecanicamente com os olhos vidrados na pequena figura em sua frente. Isabella estava vestida como as princesas de conto de fadas, diferenciando-se pelo longo cabelo encaracolado que caía por seus ombros.

A pequena sorriu com o comentário da irmã e aproveitou a deixa para cumprimentar as outras duas loiras ao redor de Santana. Brittany foi a que ficou mais tempo com Isabella. A loira até pegou-a nos braços para a pequena lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Santana recusava a encarar os olhares de reprovação que vinha da mesa à frente, a morena achava muito mais interessante e importante analisar a bela interação entre sua irmã e sua namorada. Mas é claro que não duraria para sempre, já que sua mãe fez questão de levantar-se e caminhar até as garotas, carregando um olhar de nojo. Brittany colocou Isabella no chão automaticamente e segurou a mão de Santana. "Poderia me encontrar no toalete?". Perguntou a mulher sem encarar nos olhos de Santana com o desejo de afastar sua filha mais nova daquelas três garotas. "Seu pai está lhe chamando, Isabella". Ordenou indiretamente encarando a pequena que abriu um sorriso tímido e deu um abraço em cada uma das três novamente.

A morena acompanhou com o olhar a mulher se afastar e caminhar em direção a um corredor, que logo julgou ser o toalete. Santana respirou fundo e apertou a mão de Brittany, começando os primeiros passos, sendo interrompida por Brittany. "Eu não vou S". Disse a loira.

"Claro que vai. Eu preciso de você comigo B". Disse Santana aproximando-se novamente da loira, encarando firmemente suas íris azuis. "Você disse que não sairia do meu lado". Chantageou repassando a frase que a loira havia feito na chegada.

"Esse é um assunto de família S. Eu fico te esperando aqui com a Q". Assegurou Brittany colocando as mãos no ombro da morena e acariciando-os.

"Você é minha família". Replicou Santana cerrando os olhos ainda a encarando. A morena teve certeza que havia ganhado a discussão quando Brittany relaxou os ombros e suspirou, e terminando aquela conversa de vez, caminhou com Brittany em direção ao banheiro.

Santana observou Brittany apressando o passo logo atrás para tentar acompanhar os seus. Era possível ouvir as batidas do seu coração ficarem cada vez mais forte conforme aproximavam-se do local. Brittany a parou antes que empurrasse a porta e a virou. A loira encarou os olhos assustados da namorada e tentou acalmá-la aproximando a face da dela e sugando os seus lábios, obtendo um bom resultado, já que Santana se integrou completamente ao beijo e deixou que Brittany arrancasse o que estava lhe incomodando tanto.

Do mesmo modo surpreso que começou, o beijo terminou. Brittany abriu um pequeno sorriso e passou os dedos ao redor dos lábios de Santana, procurando limpar o borrado do batom. "Eu vou estar sempre aqui". Lembrou Brittany passando as pontas dos dedos pela face morena.

Antes que a adrenalina saísse de sua circulação, Santana passou pela porta do banheiro com sua namorada ao seu lado. Constatou que sua mãe talvez expulsou quem estivesse aqui, porque o banheiro estava deserto. A morena correu os olhos e encontrou uma mulher retocando a maquiagem a alguns metros à frente. "Era para você vir sozinha". Praguejou a mulher jogando o lápis dentro de seu nécessaire, virando-se para o casal à sua frente.

Brittany recuou um pouco e Santana sentiu ainda mais repulsa da pessoa parada à sua frente. "Não tenho segredos com ela. O que você quer?". Perguntou Santana indo direto ao ponto e usufruindo da rispidez herdada.

"Eu quero que você vá embora. Você não é bem vinda nesse jantar". Respondeu sua mãe cruzando os braços no tórax e sustentando o olhar pesado com Santana.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu estou aqui com Brittany". Retrucou Santana trazendo a loira para mais perto.

"Isso não existe! Você é uma vergonha para a sua família e eu ordeno que você vá agora!". Exclamou a mulher perdendo o resto da paciência que lhe restara, fazendo Santana explodir junto.

"Como assim isso não existe? Duas pessoas do mesmo sexo não podem se amar?". Perguntou Santana retoricamente tentando dar um passo para encurtar a distância, sendo impedida por Brittany que temia que Santana partisse para a violência, como sempre. "E você tem certeza que eu sou a vergonha? Eu não sei como você consegue dormir todos os dias com o fardo de ter expulsado sua filha, do mesmo sangue que o seu, para fora de casa".

"Amor? Você não sabe nem o significado disso". Cortou sua mãe. "Eu durmo como uma pedra, se você quer saber. Eu não tenho nenhum arrependimento de ter expulsado uma ameaça para a minha família. Você realmente acha que é saudável deixar minha filha mais nova perto de você?".

"Eu não tenho nenhuma doença!". Gritou Santana afastando-se brutalmente das mãos de Brittany e dando pesados passos para perto de sua mãe. A loira logo tratou de segui-la e ficar ao seu lado, para que pudesse impedir qualquer estupidez da parte de Santana. "Eu a amo. Com todas as minhas forças. Por que você não consegue entender isso?".

"Escute o que você está falando. Você sempre teve namorado e da noite pro dia você virou _isso_?". Indagou a mulher gesticulando para a figura em sua frente, marcando na última palavra. "Brittany era como sua irmã, pelo amor de Deus".

"Eu ficava com meninos porque eu sabia que jamais teria coragem para assumir o quanto eu gostava da minha melhor amiga. Você nunca esteve ao meu lado para me ver sofrendo. Você nunca parou para perguntar por que eu estava com os olhos vermelhos. A resposta era que eu estava chorando, porque cada dia que passava eu a amava mais e não tinha ninguém ao meu lado!". Exclamou Santana com a voz embargada. "Só quando eu vi que não conseguiria seguir sem ela, eu ganhei forças o suficiente para lutar por ela. Só que eu a perdi mais uma vez e eu até tentei suicídio, sabia?". Perguntou Santana retoricamente, deixando a primeira lágrima formar-se e tratou de afastá-la brutalmente antes que caísse. "Só que meus amigos me incentivaram a ir até o final por Brittany. Meus amigos viram o meu estado e minha família não". Disse Santana com a voz carregada de ironia. "Então, por que é tão difícil você colocar na sua cabeça que eu realmente a amo? Eu já abdiquei de tanta coisa por ela".

Brittany estava tão entorpecida com todas aquelas informações quanto a mulher à sua frente. A loira estava com dificuldade até mesmo de inspirar o ar à sua volta, como se seu corpo estivesse parado de vez. Sempre soube de tudo o que Santana passou para estar firme e forte ao seu lado, mas ouvi-la falar trazia um peso muito maior de responsabilidade e idealização. Era impossível contestar o quanto a amava e era extremante gratificante saber que recíproco.

"Você era minha menininha. Aquela que eu fazia tranças nos seus cabelos e escolhia os melhores vestidos coloridos e delicados para você ir para escola; aquela que sempre me dava bom dia com um beijo doce; aquela que estava sempre com um sorriso estampado na face. O que aconteceu com ela?". Perguntou a mulher com lágrimas descendo pela face.

"Ela cresceu, mãe! Meu Deus, como você pode viver no passado?". Gritou Santana mais uma vez. "Eu não me arrependo de nada do que eu fiz e se pudesse faria quantas vezes fosse preciso!". Assegurou Santana. "Eu sinto pena de você, por achar que o mundo gira só ao seu redor e que as coisas têm que ser do seu jeito". Confessou Santana destacando o veneno em sua voz.

"Você jamais pertencerá a minha família novamente!". Exclamou a mulher novamente dando um passo para frente, com o mesmo veneno da morena.

"Ótimo, seu sangue me enjoa". Acentua Santana olhando-a dos pés a cabeça e por fim, encarando pesadamente mais uma vez as íris castanhas à sua frente. Santana balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu o seu tão famoso sorriso sarcástico antes de virar-se e segurar na mão de Brittany para que pudessem sair daquele lugar.

Quando estavam prestes a sair, Brittany parou a morena e olhou mais uma vez para a figura totalmente destruída ao lado da pia. "Eu não estou pedindo a sua benção ou a sua aprovação, eu só estou pedindo o seu respeito". Disse Brittany dando de ombros e vendo a mulher derramar ainda mais lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Povoo! *-* Eu acho que eu agora bati o recorde com as atualizações não é? Caraca, três semanas! ;x Meu Deus! UHEUEHEUEHEUHEU. Mas desculpem. A desculpa de sempre é a falta de tempo e a mais nova, falta de inspiração. Minha cabeça está tão cheia que eu não consigo organizar meus pensamentos. Eu já comecei a trabalhar naquele Future-Brittana e acabei me embolando. Desculpem-me. Prometo que darei um jeito de organizar tudo e o daqui a pouquinho eu terei tempo livre! Então, peço pela paciência e consideração dos meus queridos e fiéis leitores que não desistam, porque eu jamais desistirei! ;) Esse capítulo foi uma pequena transição, porque a história está partindo agora para o seu ápice! ;} Finalmente, né? UHEUEHEUHEUHEUEHUE. Obrigada mais uma vez pelos lindos comentários! *-* Eu simplesmente adoro cada um deles. Gostaria de agradecer em especial à Susan Fergie, 1Lele1, e A que vem me acompanhando desde o começo. Obrigada meninas! *-* E antes que eu esqueça, fiquem à vontade para pedir cenas, falas e qualquer outra coisa! ;) Então, comentários? ;** _


	14. Time After Time

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#14**_

"Nós nunca vamos conseguir terminar de ver esse filme". Comenta Santana acariciando a barriga nua de Brittany. As duas encontravam-se deitadas no chão da sala, de frente para a televisão, envolvidas em um aconchegante abraço. Brittany estava com a cabeça apoiada no tórax da morena, enquanto a mesma estava escorada no sofá. Era a segunda vez naquela semana que tentavam assistir o filme que Brittany havia alugado na locadora e por alguma razão, os beijos que Santana depositava no pescoço da loira se tornavam mais interessantes do que a história e como sempre, as duas esqueciam-se do que estavam fazendo e dedicavam-se a continuar todo àquele rumo de provocações.

"Então eu vou ter que alugar mais vezes". Completa Brittany um pouco ofegante brincando com uma mecha de cabelos escuros de Santana que caía em seu ombro. Seu corpo ainda estava quente e suado e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil agüentar a proximidade com o corpo de Santana. Mas, mesmo que quisesse iniciar qualquer coisa, sabia que não teria forças para continuar até o final, seu corpo estava gasto, assim como o da namorada.

Santana soltou um riso abafado e beijou os cabelos loiros. "Nesse ritmo nós nem precisamos voltar para as _cheerios_". Ironiza Santana deixando sua voz carregada de malícia ecoar pelo cômodo. "Eu tenho certeza que já perdi uns dois quilos". Completa Santana acompanhando a risada da loira.

"E você queria começar a fazer academia". Retruca Brittany balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto sentia as mãos da morena acariciar a lateral de seu corpo, como se Santana estivesse experimentando a maciez de alguma peça de roupa. Sua mão não conseguia ficar parada por um segundo, o que estava fazendo Brittany indagar se a morena estava de fato a provocando ou não.

"Se eu pudesse, eu não te soltava mais". Diz Santana passando os braços pelo corpo da loira a trazendo para mais perto, colando ainda mais seus corpos e transmitindo a eletrizante sensação dos seus corpos se tocando sem nenhuma barreira. A morena depositou uma série de beijos pelo pescoço de Brittany até sua clavícula.

Brittany arqueou uma sobrancelha. Era a primeira vez que escutava Santana falar sobre um possível futuro. _Talvez ela não percebeu o que falou_, pensou Brittany intrigada. _Mas talvez ela tenha amadurecido para enfrentar esse tipo de assunto_, retrucou mais uma vez. _E se ela começou esse assunto é porque ela quer que eu dê continuidade_. "Para sempre?". Perguntou Brittany receosa. Ela sabia o quão frágil Santana era para certos assuntos, mas já que a morena havia começado não custava nada ver até onde iria chegar.

"Você não quer?". Pergunta Santana afastando o rosto do ombro de Brittany e encarando as íris azuis. A morena abriu um sorriso quando leu a curiosidade presente na face assustada da namorada. Santana havia prometido a si mesma que iria mostrar para a loira que aos poucos estava tornam-se quem Brittany sempre quis e para isso, precisava começar devagar e nada como questionar o futuro para expandir os pensamentos da loira.

"É claro que eu quero". Responde Brittany apressadamente, fazendo o sorriso da morena aumentar ainda mais. A loira aproximou a face e juntou os lábios brevemente. "Mas só assim?". Perguntou cautelosamente, procurando não forçar tanto.

"Se tivesse como sim, mas eu acho que precisamos terminar o colégio e começar uma faculdade primeiro". Respondeu Santana voltando a sugar a viciante pele clara e quente da loira. "Depois disso, quem sabe comprar um apartamento maior em LA?".

"S, você está bem?". Perguntou Brittany arregalando os olhos, afastando-se brevemente do corpo da morena para poder analisar melhor a sua face. A loira queria saber se Santana estava falando mesmo aquelas palavras porque queria construir um futuro com Brittany ou se estava apenas zombando. Brittany engoliu seco quando descobriu que a primeira alternativa que havia estipulado estava certa.

"É claro que eu estou". Responde Santana franzindo o cenho e puxando Brittany para perto do seu corpo novamente, retomando o que estava fazendo há alguns segundos atrás. "Por que eu não estaria?".

"Você está se ouvindo?". Perguntou Brittany, ignorando a pergunta da namorada.

"Perfeitamente". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros, afastando o cabelo loiro do pescoço de Brittany para poder seguir o caminho com os lábios por ali. "Você não pensa nisso?".

"Todos os dias". Respondeu Brittany fracamente, forçando os olhos a ficarem abertos para dar continuidade naquele assunto. Estava praticamente impossível prestar atenção nas palavras de Santana enquanto a mesma distribuía todas aquelas carícias pelo seu corpo.

"Me conte o que você pensa então". Pediu Santana sugando o lóbulo da orelha de Brittany, ouvindo-a soltar um baixo gemido e por isso, a morena tratou de não continuar tão intensamente, ela queria realmente saber o que a namorada pensava sobre o futuro e sabia que Brittany estava excitada o suficiente para simplesmente desistir com a conversa.

"Eu nós vejo morando em uma casa nos subúrbios. Longe de todos aqueles barulhos e confusões da cidade". Responde Brittany automaticamente com a voz rouca não conseguindo suportar a pressão que os lábios de Santana exerciam em sua pele.

"Mais o que?". Pergunta Santana sentindo que o seu próprio corpo já estava respondendo aos estímulos apenas por sentir Brittany. Sua respiração estava começando a alterar, nada comprada à de sua namorada que já estava ofegante.

"Tina e Mike são nossos vizinhos e Mike sempre pega carona comigo porque trabalhamos no mesmo estúdio". Responde Brittany fracamente. "Você trabalha no escritório com o Puck e o Sam".

"O que eu faço?". Pergunta a morena novamente com um sorriso na face. Estava deliciando-se com os pensamentos mais secretos de Brittany e desejava cada palavra da qual saía de seus lábios.

"Você é advogada, já que você gosta de controle e nada melhor do que trabalhar com a justiça em suas mãos, assim como Sam e Puck".

"Eu sou realmente controladora". Sussurra Santana próxima ao ouvido da loira, sentindo a mesma arrepiar contra o seu corpo. "Continue". Pediu Santana sedutoramente.

Brittany engoliu seco mais uma vez e tentou mais uma vez controlar o seu corpo e sua respiração, em vão já que Santana colocou as mãos em sua coxa e a apertou levemente. "Eu sou sempre a primeira a chegar para cozinhar para nós três". Continua Brittany sem perceber que havia mencionado uma pessoa a mais. A loira estava tão entorpecida pela idéia de Santana estar escutando atentamente as suas confissões que não estava preocupando-se em controlar as suas palavras.

"Nós três?". Perguntou Santana curiosa. A morena não precisava da resposta de Brittany para compreender o que a loira estava falando, mas ela gostaria de observar a surpresa na namorada quando não mostrasse nenhum temor em relação à idéia de ter mais uma pessoa para dividir o lar.

Brittany abriu os olhos apressadamente e sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito. Apenas após a morena realçar suas palavras que a loira tomou conhecimento do que havia dito e o quão estúpido e inapropriado havia sido. "Eu, você e nosso cachorro". Respondeu a loira com a voz trêmula temendo a reação da namorada.

"Tem certeza que é um cachorro?". Santana sentiu-se enjoada quando percebeu a mudança de Brittany devido a preocupação da loira em relação à morena. Santana estava odiando-se por ter sido tão covarde e envolver Brittany niaao, porque ela sabia que a loira não estava sendo cem por cento sincera para não causar nenhum temor na morena. _Eu preciso mostrar pra ela que eu não sou mais assim_, constatou Santana voltando a acariciar as coxas de Brittany para tentar relaxá-la novamente.

"O que acontece se eu disser que não?". Perguntou Brittany cautelosamente reconfortando-se novamente contra o corpo da morena. A loira sentiu o seu coração bater ainda mais rápido enquanto esperava ansiosa a resposta de Santana.

"Eu vou querer saber mais dessa terceira pessoa". Respondeu sinceramente.

Brittany soltou um riso abafado e uma nova sensação invadiu o seu corpo. Ela estava começando a sentir-se mais completa por compartilhar seus desejos com Santana e receber toda a confiança e aceitação da morena. Sabia que àquela não era a Santana de alguns meses atrás, porque não estariam tão longe nesse assunto. Provavelmente, Santana já teria levantado e inventado alguma desculpa para afastar tudo aquilo que envolvia responsabilidade e maturidade. "Ela é igual a você". Confessou Brittany fechando os olhos novamente e deixando as imagens invadirem a sua mente mais uma vez. "Tem os seus olhos e a sua cor, até mesmo a sua insistência ela tem. Ela é simplesmente perfeita".

Santana descansou a cabeça no ombro de Brittany e encarou a face da loira que possuía um sorriso largo e as feições relaxadas. Seu corpo estava explodindo de admiração e ansiava que esse futuro chegasse logo, pois adoraria compartilhar àquela alegria e tranqüilidade que a loira estava sentido no momento. "Ela tem nome?".

Brittany balançou a cabeça negando e aumentou ainda mais o sorriso. "Eu deixei essa parte para você". Respondeu Brittany abrindo por fim os olhos e virando a cabeça para encarar a morena. A loira não se assustou quando encarou as íris escuras e não viu o medo que pensou que encontraria. Estava certa quando constatou que a morena queria aquilo tanto quanto ela.

"Eu sou péssima para nomes B". Brincou Santana com os olhos fixos ao da loira. "Eu não acho que eu deveria ser responsável por isso". Confessou Santana franzindo o cenho junto com um sorriso torto.

"Você está sempre criando apelidos para o pessoal do clube do coral S". Choramingou a loira levando uma das mãos até a face de Santana e acariciando-a.

"É diferente". Retrucou Santana.

"Você terá tempo para isso". Conforta Brittany aproximando-se lentamente. "Muito tempo". Sussurrou Brittany com os lábios bastante próximos ao da morena.

"Já que eu tenho tempo, eu posso me preocupar com outras coisas, não é?". Perguntou Santana retoricamente subindo as mãos da coxa de Brittany e colocando uma delas na virilha da loira e a outra na cintura. A morena abaixou os olhos até os lábios da loira e esperou para que Brittany completasse o espaço que faltava.

"Para falar a verdade, eu estava querendo aproveitar esse seu tempo". Provoca Brittany afastando as mãos de Santana de sua virilha e colocando-a em sua cintura. A loira colocou as mãos no ombro da morena e a deitou no carpete, ficando com o corpo sobre o seu, com suas intimidades tocando-se levemente. Santana sentiu um arranhado gemido em sua garganta e não o impediu de sair. Brittany balançou o quadril sobre o corpo de Santana e observou-a abrir os lábios brevemente e outro som sair deles.

Era intrigante para Santana o controle que Brittany tinha em seu corpo. Era questão de segundos para que o corpo da morena fosse invadido por várias sensações e sentimentos diferentes. As confissões compartilhadas há alguns minutos atrás inundaram a morena de adrenalina, como se tivesse, de fato, ficado ainda mais viciada pela loira, desejando-a de todas as formas possível.

Santana levantou o tronco não conseguindo suportar as provocações da loira e subiu as mãos até as costas de Brittany, fazendo-a sentar-se sobre suas coxas enquanto a morena apressava-se para capturar os lábios da namorada. Santana sentiu as mãos de Brittany puxarem seu cabelo a incentivando intensificar ainda mais o beijo. Acariciou toda extensão nua do corpo de Brittany e posicionou suas mãos na cintura da loira novamente quando sentiu Brittany forçar o corpo para deitar-se sobre o seu novamente. A loira colocou ambas as mãos na coxa da morena, fazendo um caminho doloroso e excitante até a região que mais pulsava de Santana. A morena soltou um cortado gemido quando Brittany sugou sua língua novamente.

Brittany estava aproximando-se do seu objetivo quando o som de alguém batendo na porta e encaixando a chave na maçaneta a assustou e a fez puxar rapidamente o cobertor que estava em cima do sofá, cobrindo-as quase por inteiro exceto a cabeça. Santana xingou quando virou a cabeça e encontrou três pares de olhos assustados encarando-as. Brittany afastou as mãos e as colocou na cintura de Santana enquanto sentia a sua face esquentar terrivelmente. "Que inferno Fabray. Devolve agora a porra dessa chave". Exasperou Santana enquanto ajudava Brittany a sentar-se ao seu lado e ajeitava o cobertor sobre seus corpos. "Essa chave é para emergências e eu não estou vendo ninguém morrendo, sem perna ou um ataque de zumbis".

"Eu trouxe o almoço S. Você esqueceu que nós combinamos isso hoje?". Perguntou Quinn revirando os olhos e passando pela porta enquanto Kurt e Mercedes a acompanhavam, ambos desconcertados pela situação presenciada. Quinn já estava familiarizada com essas cenas e por isso estava agindo da forma mais natural possível, colocando as sacolas de comida chinesa sobre o balcão e voltando para trancar a porta.

"É engraçado, mas eu nunca consigo me acostumar com essas cenas". Ironiza Kurt sentando-se em um banco próximo ao balcão. Mercedes estava simplesmente sem palavras e fez Brittany questionar se ela estava ou não respirando.

"Mas que inferno!". Bradou Santana mais uma vez. "Agora virem-se". Ordenou Santana gesticulando para os três à sua frente e observando-os obedecer fielmente.

A morena recolheu as blusas, os shorts e as peças íntimas que estavam sobre o sofá e levantou-se, esticando a mão para a loira constrangida ao seu lado. Brittany aceitou e caminhou cuidadosamente ao lado de Santana com o coberto ainda envolta de seus corpos. Santana trancou a porta do quarto quando finalmente entraram e jogou o cobertor no chão e as roupas, segurando na mão da loira logo em seguida, fazendo-a seguir em direção ao banheiro do quarto. "Eu ainda vou matar a Fabray". Resmungou Santana abrindo a porta do box com Brittany logo atrás.

Demoraram cerca de dez minutos para se banharem por completo. Santana não forçou Brittany a continuar, afinal, a loira estava cansada por mais cedo e ainda estava constrangida pelo fato de Quinn, Kurt e Mercedes a terem flagrado, mais uma vez, em uma situação embaraçosa. A morena ainda estava irritada quando voltou para sala com Brittany. A loira secava o cabelo em uma toalha sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Kurt que já aproveitava o seu almoço, enquanto Santana caminhava até o balcão para servir a si e a Brittany.

"Eu tenho até medo de sentar aqui". Comentou Mercedes acentuando o tom brincalhão, sentada do outro lado de Kurt, atraindo algumas risadas.

"Então você deveria ter medo de sentar-se em algumas cadeiras do auditório, da sala do clube do coral, dos bancos da arquibancada...". Retruca Santana sendo cortada por uma tosse de Quinn, que aparentemente havia engasgado com a sua comida. Santana sentou-se no carpete entre as pernas de Brittany, que estava sentada no sofá, e entregou um pacote para a loira.

"Meu Deus!". Exclamou Mercedes dramaticamente atraindo mais risadas.

"Vocês vão morrer assim". Diz Quinn ironicamente encarando as duas amigas. Brittany havia relaxado e suas bochechas não estavam mais coradas como há poucos minutos.

"Você que vai morrer Fabray se entrar aqui sem bater mais uma vez". Ameaçou Santana encarando a amiga à frente.

"Vocês vão ao ensaio hoje de tarde?". Perguntou Kurt procurando mudar o rumo da conversa. "Mr. Shue está ficando cada vez mais insuportável com essa mania de querer que todos melhorem na dança".

"Ele sempre foi insuportável". Comentou Santana tomando um gole da lata de refrigerante.

"Eu não sei, preciso ajudar minha mãe a cuidar dos meus irmãos". Respondeu Mercedes levantando e servindo-se de mais uma porção.

"S e eu ficamos responsáveis pela decoração da sala e do quarto de hospedes lá em casa". Respondeu Brittany pegando a lata das mãos de Santana.

"Vocês precisam de ajuda? Eu poderia mostrar o meu painel de tecidos, enfeites e cores para vocês!". Apressa Kurt virando-se para encarar o casal ao seu lado.

"Eu não acho que os pais de B querem a casa parecendo uma casa de bonecas, Hummel". Retrucou Santana arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava o extasiado rapaz.

"O que a S quis dizer é que os pais da B não gostam de nada extravagante, Kurt". Suavizou Quinn quando percebeu a mudança significativa na face de Kurt com o comentário de Santana.

"Como quiserem. Meus serviços estarão sempre disponíveis". Assentiu Kurt encarando o casal mais uma fez, fazendo Santana agradecer mentalmente ao rapaz por ter aceitado logo. A morena já havia perdido o resto de sua paciência e temia o que poderia sair de seus lábios se Kurt insistisse no assunto.

"Pelo visto será apenas eu e você Kurt". Analisa Quinn esticando-se na poltrona ao lado.

"E o Puck?". Pergunta Brittany ingenuamente entregando a sua porção vazia para Kurt que acabara de se levantar.

"Eu não posso responder por ele". Responde Quinn rispidamente atraindo um olhar ameaçador de Santana por ter sido agressiva com Brittany. Quinn logo percebeu o que havia feito e tratou de reparar rapidamente. "Desculpe B. O que eu quis dizer é que eu não tenho noticias do Puck desde o dia que terminamos".

"O que?". Perguntou os outros quatro mecanicamente.

"Do que diabos você está falando Fabray?". Exalta Santana sentindo-se traída pela amiga por ter escondido essa confissão, já que Quinn sempre estava atualizada sobre a sua vida, exceto é claro, pelo pequeno detalhe de Santana estar planejando pedir a mão de Brittany.

"Há quanto tempo Q?". Perguntou Brittany demonstrando para a namorada e a amiga a mágoa por ter sido uma das últimas a descobrir. Santana levantou os olhos rapidamente para Brittany e esticou a mão para que a loira entrelaçasse seus dedos, uma forma muda de dizer que a morena estava ali para reconfortá-la.

"Foi há dois dias". Respondeu Quinn. "Não estava dando certo". Completou dando de ombros e desviando dos olhares mortais que Santana lhe enviava.

"Você pretendia nos contar algum dia?". Indagou Santana ironicamente.

"Sim S, eu só não tive tempo para isso". Responde Quinn levantando e caminhando até o balcão da cozinha, sendo seguida por Brittany que se recostou ao seu lado, encarando os seus olhos de mel.

"Foi por ela não foi?". Perguntou Brittany depositando uma mão no ombro da outra loira, como se tentasse amenizar a tensão do corpo da amiga e quisesse mostrar que estava ali por ela e que poderia confiar fielmente suas palavras.

Brittany aguardou enquanto Quinn tentava manter a postura rígida para não demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza na frente dos outros, mesmo sabendo que apenas uma analise de seus olhos seria possível dizer se ela estava feliz ou não. "Eu não sei o que eu faço B. Eu já tentei de tudo". Confessa Quinn depositando as duas mãos no balcão e abaixando a cabeça.

"Já tentou falar com ela?". Pergunta Brittany acariciando o ombro da amiga e olhando rapidamente para os outros três na sala. Kurt e Mercedes, por incrível que pareça, não estavam prestando atenção nas duas, eles estavam ocupados o suficiente criticando as modelos do comercial e Santana, estava com os olhos fixos nas íris azuis, acompanhando cada movimento. A loira abriu um meio sorriso e piscou um dos olhos na direção de Santana, atraindo um sorriso acolhedor da namorada que gesticulou dizendo que ficaria à sua espera.

Santana não suportava ouvir certas coisas e não comentar a respeito e devido à fragilidade de sua amiga, preferiu que não se intrometeria naquela conversa, deixaria que Brittany comandasse àquela situação.

"Adiantaria alguma coisa B? Ela está com o Finn agora. É o que ela sempre quis". Responde Quinn dolorosamente.

"Você sabe que eu e S não podemos fazer nada". Destaca Brittany recebendo um balançar positivo de cabeças. "Você tem que começar a seguir os seus desejos Q". Incentiva Brittany levando uma mão até o queixo da amiga e levantando-o para que pudesse encará-la nos olhos.

"Eu sei". Assente Quinn e Brittany consegue observar os olhos de mel adquirir uma coloração mais clara. "Você está seguindo os seus?". Pergunta Quinn arqueando uma sobrancelha sugestiva.

Brittany sabia exatamente do que Quinn estava falando. As duas já haviam conversado sobre aquele assunto milhares de vezes e Brittany sempre terminava com o argumento de que esperaria por Santana e não a forçaria a nada. O que levava sempre a Quinn resmungar o quão infantil era a morena e que Brittany deveria fazê-la abrir os olhos para a realidade. Mas, naquela tarde Brittany tivera um grande avanço e àquela Santana no inicio do namoro já não era a mesma que dividia a mesma cama há meses atrás. Seus olhos automaticamente procuraram as íris escuras no sofá e abriu um sorriso tímido quando percebeu que Santana já estava encarando-a. A loira sabia que para a namorada ter aceitado dar continuidade naquela conversa demonstrava um grande avanço de maturidade e tudo seria possível daqui pra frente. Pela primeira vez, ela conseguiu ter a certeza de que o futuro não estava tão longe assim. "Sim, eu estou".

• • •

Santana desligou o carro e virou-se para a loira ao seu lado. Desde a conversa de Quinn e Brittany, a loira estava mais desligada do que o costume. Não estava prestando atenção em praticamente nada ao seu redor. Seus olhos estavam sempre presos em algum ponto do lado de fora da janela e isso estava preocupando Santana. A morena sabia como sua namorada às vezes preservava seus pensamentos, mas já havia passado dos limites. Santana queria saber o que estava tirando tanto a atenção de Brittany, se era alguma coisa ruim ou não e se fosse, enfrentariam o problema juntas.

"O que está acontecendo B?". Perguntou Santana direta, colocando uma mão na coxa da loira na tentativa de atrair sua atenção, tendo um resultado positivo, já que Brittany virou a cabeça em sua direção e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Nada S. Por quê?". Perguntou Brittany ingenuamente colocando a mão por cima da mão de Santana que descansava em sua coxa.

"Porque você está distante. O que você está pensando?". Perguntou Santana mais uma vez com a voz suave, soltando o cinto de segurança e aproximando-se um pouco mais de Brittany. "Eu estou aqui com você".

Santana observou a loira engolir seco e temeu pelo o que estava por vir. Brittany procurou seus olhos mais uma vez. "Você quer realmente saber no que eu estou pensando?". Perguntou Brittany cautelosamente e Santana logo assentiu com um balançar de cabeça, incentivando a loira a continuar. "Eu estou pensando no que a gente conversou hoje antes da Q chegar". Respondeu Brittany direta, fazendo Santana assustar-se com a precisão da resposta da loira.

Sua cabeça girou e precisou manter-se firme para a loira. Ela já havia feito a sua escolha e não podia voltar atrás, ela não queria voltar atrás e pelo visto, Brittany estava perdendo-se em pensamentos tentando descobrir o quão sério foram àquelas confissões. Santana precisa apenas manter o pulso firme e mostrar de uma vez por todas que estaria ali pela loira. Independente da situação. "O que você quer que eu faça?".

"Eu quero saber como você se sente". Responde a loira.

Santana leva a mão livre até a face da loira e a acaricia, fazendo Brittany fechar os olhos e aconchegar sua face contra a mão da namorada. "Eu me sinto segura". Responde Santana suave, aproximando ainda mais sua face. "Eu quero tudo àquilo que você falou". Continua Santana encostando sua testa contra a de Brittany com os olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração quente da loira próxima à sua. "Eu quero construir uma família e isso só será possível se você estiver ao meu lado". Completa a morena sentindo-se dez vezes mais leve.

"Com direito a tudo?". Perguntou a loira abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com as íris escuras próximas. Santana conseguia sentir toda a leveza e o conforto em seu corpo e em seus pensamentos serem passados para a loira, como se estivessem, por fim, sendo sincera consigo mesma.

"Com direito a tudo". Respondeu a morena sendo surpreendida por um abraço inesperado de Brittany. A loira descansou o rosto contra a pele do pescoço de Santana e a apertou forte.

Santana retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Todo esse sentimento de estabilidade, confiança, familiaridade, admiração, a morena queria isso tudo para o resto de sua vida. A morena inspirou fundo e sentiu o odor doce e ameno do cabelo de Brittany inundar suas narinas, tendo certeza que todo o seu corpo já havia sido tomado por tudo que pertencesse à Brittany, demonstrando por fim, que Brittany não era apenas sua namorada, ela era seus pensamentos, suas ações, seu corpo, basicamente, sua vida.

As duas garotas foram interrompidas por uma batida no vidro ao lado do banco de Brittany. Santana abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a mãe de Brittany com um sorriso e com uma blusa repleta de tinta. A morena afastou-se do abraço e gesticulou para Brittany. Estavam tão imersas em sua própria bolha que acabaram esquecendo o motivo de ter ido até a casa dos Pierce.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa meninas?". Perguntou a mulher mais velha dando um longo abraço em cada uma para depois caminhar de volta para a casa.

"Está tudo bem mãe". Respondeu Brittany entrelaçando as mãos com Santana e sorrindo em sua direção antes de continuar. "Você e o papai já terminaram a sala?".

"Terminamos de pintar, agora só falta arrumar os móveis no lugar certo, coisa que seu pai não consegue fazer sozinho". Respondeu a mãe da loira com um sorriso cansado. "Eu estava pensando meninas, vocês poderiam começar pelo quarto de hospedes".

Santana e Brittany assentiram enquanto passavam pela porta principal. A morena arregalou os olhos pela bagunça que estava o local. Todos os móveis estavam fora do lugar correto e estavam cobertos por lençóis coloridos. O chão estava coberto de jornal e todo manchado de tinta, assim como o pai de Brittany. O homem estava ajoelhado terminando de retocar o rodapé quando avistou as duas e sorriu, cumprimentando-as de longe. O cômodo em resumo estava com uma pintura mais amena e mais familiar, um tom claro de amarelo faria um belo contraste com os móveis da sala.

Brittany caminhou com sua mãe na direção do cômodo enquanto Santana esperava pelo Sr. Pierce terminar o retoque e lhe dar a lata de tinta para pintar o quarto de hóspedes. Santana sentou-se sobre o lençol que cobria o sofá e olhou para o quadro emoldurado que repousava ao seu lado, era um certificado de formando em advocacia com o nome do pai de Brittany e imediatamente, Santana lembrou-se do que Brittany havia dito mais cedo. A morena respirou fundou e engoliu em seco enquanto tomava coragem o suficiente para pronunciar as próximas palavras. "Harry, como que é a faculdade de direito?".

O homem em sua frente parou com o seu movimento e repousou o pincel no chão. Com uma meia volta, ele encarou os olhos inseguros de Santana. "Britt conversou com você?".

Santana procurou não mostrar a sua surpresa. É claro que Brittany teria comentado aquilo para sua família, não havia segredo entre eles. A morena levou a mão à nuca e assentiu. "É um bom curso?". Insistiu Santana.

"Santana, é isso o que você quer?". Perguntou Harry levantando-se e caminhando até a morena, ficando em pé em sua frente com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax. Santana estava sentindo-se, pela primeira naquela casa, deslocada. O olhar analítico do homem em sua frente estava deixando-a terrivelmente desconfortável.

"Não tem problema". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros, incapaz de esconder qualquer confissão, já que Harry a conhecia o suficiente para descobrir qualquer traço de omissão.

"Você não pode fazer sempre o que Britt quer. Você tem que seguir o que você quer Santana". Reprovou o homem franzindo o cenho.

"O que B quiser eu também quero". Respondeu Santana sincera. Para falar a verdade, a morena não havia pensado sobre Direito, ela queria sim fazer alguma coisa que trouxesse auxilio a outras pessoas e rendesse um bom salário, mas não ser advogada.

Santana observou Harry respirar fundo e sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá, pegando o certificado de formado das mãos de Santana e encarando-o. "O meu pai queria que eu fosse médio". Confessou o homem ainda com os olhos fixos no papel. "Ele pagou cursos, comprou livros caros e até me deu um carro". Continuou Harry com um olhar distante e um sorriso triste. "Eu não tinha perspectiva de vida porque eu ainda não tinha conhecido Susan, até que um dia eu fui assistir a uma aula do sênior. Susan estava apresentando um trabalho sobre desigualdade social". Harry voltou a atenção para a morena ao seu lado e abriu o seu mais sincero sorriso. "Você precisava ver a paixão nos olhos dela, como ela estava comprometida em mudar o quadro da sociedade e de repente, eu queria aquilo tanto quanto ela. Não foi ninguém que me pediu, muito menos fui obrigado a isso. Eu simplesmente me apaixonei pela profissão e também por Susan". Disse o homem com um tom brincalhão. "Eu não me arrependo de ter magoado meu pai e ter ficado praticamente um ano em falar com ele. Eu perdi todas as mordomias e mesmo assim me inscrevi para direito em Los Angeles, junto com Susan". Harry colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Santana, que a essa altura estava petrificada com as confissões, pois ela e o pai de Brittany nunca mantiveram uma conversa além do que um minuto. "Então Santana, eu peço que você pense muito bem no que você está querendo. Talvez eu estivesse ganhando mais se tivesse seguido carreira médica, mas eu não veria minha família direito, não conheceria a adrenalina e a energia positiva de resolver os casos e provavelmente, não teria conhecido a mulher de minha vida".

Santana desviou os olhos por um segundo para absorver tudo o que havia acabado de ouvir. Se antes ela estava confusa sobre sua carreira, agora ela estava perdida. Não havia cogitado como seria se não fizesse alguma coisa que realmente quisesse. Estava preocupada demais na felicidade de Brittany que havia esquecido a sua por completo. _Mas a minha felicidade é a mesma de B, não?_, indagou a morena em seus pensamentos. "Eu só quero realizar os sonhos dela". Confessa Santana voltando a encarar o homem ao seu lado.

"E você vai. Só o fato de você estar ao lado dela já está realizando noventa por cento do que Brittany deseja". Confortou Harry. "Você acha mesmo que Brittany gostaria de vê-la em uma profissão que não lhe trouxesse felicidade?".

"Não teria como ela descobrir isso". Retruca Santana franzindo o cenho.

"Você estaria mentindo para si mesma e para a minha filha". Cortou Harry cruzando os braços sobre o tórax mais uma vez. "Você realmente quer que seu relacionamento seja feito por mentiras?".

"É claro que não". Respondeu Santana apressadamente. "Eu não tenho segredos com ela e nem quero ter. Eu só quero vê-la feliz e quero ser o motivo disso". Confessa Santana apoiando os cotovelos no joelho e escondendo a face entre suas mãos. Estava tão perdida.

"Escute Santana, Britt pode ser petulante às vezes, mas ela também é compreensiva". Conforta Harry mais uma vez colocando tentando atrair a atenção da morena mais uma vez. "Ela me disse que você insiste para que ela siga os sonhos dela, como trabalhar em um estúdio de dança, independente do retorno financeiro. Por que você não pode fazer o mesmo?".

"Eu não sei". Respondeu sincera.

"Então escute o que você irá fazer: você pensará nisso com mais calma e depois conversará com Brittany. Você ainda tem alguns meses até o início das inscrições. Você não perderá tempo com explicações porque conhecendo a minha Brittany, ela não irá negar o lhe fará bem". Dita o homem levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até algumas latas de tinta próximo à mesa de centro. "Mas agora, é melhor você ir logo antes que alguma das duas chegue reclamando". Finaliza Harry com um sorriso estendendo uma mão para a morena, que foi logo aceita, levantando-se do sofá e retribuindo com toda a sua sinceridade. Talvez no fundo fosse isso que ela estava precisando, de alguém que abrisse seus olhos e a fizesse perceber que a estrada estava correndo muito rápido e que precisava de controle.

Santana assentiu e pegou a lata de tinta, sussurrando um 'obrigada' antes de sair do cômodo.

A morena empurrou a porta do cômodo e visualizou as duas loiras sentadas no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede, olhando um antigo álbum de fotos. Brittany levantou a cabeça quando percebeu a presença da namorada e logo gesticulou para que Santana as acompanhassem. A morena abriu um pequeno sorriso e sentou-se ao lado de Brittany. "Esse álbum é de quando Britt tinha quatro anos". Alerta a mãe da loira encarando a morena. "Tem você aqui querida".

Santana arqueia uma sobrancelha. Era realmente uma surpresa saber que havia fotos suas no álbum de foto da loira, pois eram recordações familiares e o simples fato de saber que havia a sua presença em um deles trazia uma satisfação inimaginável.

"Aqui!". Exalta Brittany quando passa mais uma página. Santana estreitou os olhos para analisar a foto na qual Brittany estava apontando.

Olhando mais perto, a morena conseguiu visualizar uma criança loira, com os traços angelicais e com um sorriso que a destruiria em mil pedaços, abraçando outra criança, morena e com os cabelos longos escuros que também possuía traços suaves e delicados e também estava sorrindo. As duas estavam compartilhando um desajeitado abraço quando a foto foi tirada e ao fundo era possível perceber um chafariz e alguns balanços. Santana logo reconheceu o lugar, era o parque na qual ela visitava quando pequena e foi exatamente nesse lugar que ela conheceu Brittany e Quinn. "Você era ainda mais linda S". Confessa Brittany virando o rosto e encarando o sorriso nos lábios de Santana.

"Eu havia esquecido como você era perfeita. Quer dizer, é". Diz Santana passando as mãos sobre a fotografia. A morena estava entorpecida com a foto. Era como se ela estivesse olhando alguma daquelas crianças modelo, sem nenhum defeito, com os traços mais perfeitos e trabalhados. Era simplesmente magnífica.

Santana levantou os olhos e encarou a loira. Ela conseguia ver no olhar que àquela menina de quatorze anos atrás, com a mesma simplicidade e afeto, ainda estava presente na pessoa à sua frente. Todo aquele olhar sonhador e encantador ainda se encontravam intacto, tornando-a simplesmente, única. "Bom meninas, acho melhor vocês começarem logo. Depois procuramos mais fotos, ok?". Sugeriu Susan levantando-se e fazendo Santana sair de seus devaneios. A morena sentiu sua face esquentar quando percebeu que estava muito próxima de Brittany e que a encarava intensamente.

As duas assentiram fracamente e Santana aproveitou para levantar-se e caminhar até as duas latas de tinta que ela havia pegado. A morena estava com receio de encarar a mãe de Brittany, afinal, a mulher havia presenciado uma cena totalmente intima e Santana ainda não se sentia tão a vontade para expressar-se cem por cento perto dos pais de Brittany. A morena acreditava que existia uma coisa chamada respeito e ela gostava do seu significado e gostava de colocá-lo em prática. Pelo menos, com os pais de sua namorada.

Santana abriu uma das latas e pegou um pincel, entregando logo em seguida para Brittany que estava guardando o álbum de fotos dentro do guarda-roupa. "Olha o que eu achei S". Disse Brittany quando Santana ficou ao seu lado.

A loira retirou um violão envolto por uma capa de couro preta. "Eu não sabia que você tinha isso B". Disse Santana dando espaço para Brittany abrir a capa e retirar o objeto.

"É do meu pai. Ele não toca há um tempo". Explicou Brittany jogando a capa no chão e analisando o violão. Era um Takamine eletro-acústico preto, com a aparência nova e conservada, como se tivesse sido comprado recentemente. Brittany o estendeu até Santana e a morena pôde sentir a leveza do violão e a maciez de seu corpo.

"Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa B". Diz Santana esticando a mão para a loira até a cama, sentando-se e ajustando o violão em seu corpo.

"Desde quando você toca violão S?". Pergunta Brittany desconfiada, com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Santana na cama e a encarava com o violão sob seus braços.

"Há um mês mais ou menos. Puck me devia um favor". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros com um sorriso. Há exatamente um mês atrás ela fez uma proposta à Puck: ele a ensinaria tocar uma música e em troca a morena não o agrediria por ficar analisando Brittany todas as vezes que a loira ia de short para a escola. O rapaz ainda estava assustado com o que Santana podia fazer desde Blanc e por isso tratou de aceitar imediatamente. Não demorou muito para Santana pegar a música, ela treinava todos os dias depois que Brittany ia para casa. "Eu queria fazer uma surpresa". A morena tinha o objetivo de apresentar no clube do coral, mas Mr. Shue estava sempre passando trabalhos que não tinha nenhuma relação com o seu desejo. Então, como a morena queria apresentar para a loira, não faria diferença ser na frente de seus amigos ou não, porque única pessoa que ela fazia questão de sua atenção era a loira à sua frente.

Brittany aumentou o sorriso na face e assentiu esperando a morena iniciar.

Santana respirou fundo e ajustou o violão em seu corpo mais uma vez. Como havia feito todas as noites, Santana começou com o dedilhar em uma velocidade razoável para que não errasse logo na introdução da música.

_Lying in my bed_

_I hear the clock tick and think of you_

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_Flash back warm night, almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories_

_Time after_

Santana encarava Brittany conforme pronunciava as palavras. A morena havia escolhido a música há algum tempo, pois sabia o significado que ela possuía para as duas. Essa canção em especial, foi a que estava tocando quando ela e Brittany tiveram o seu primeiro encontro como namoradas oficiais. A morena havia dirigido por meia hora até chegar ao restaurante do outro lado de Lima. Santana havia escolhido um lugar distante para que ninguém atrapalhasse um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida. As duas estavam na larga varanda do restaurante, que dava para um enorme lago, quando a música soou ao fundo e Santana estendeu a mão para que Brittany dançasse contigo. Ela sabia que não agüentaria segurar as lágrimas por muito tempo, já que Brittany estava com os olhos marejados.

_Sometime you pictured me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me_

_I can't hear what you've said_

_Then you said, "Go slow, I fall behind"_

_The second hand unwinds_

Santana sentiu a primeira lágrima correr quente por sua face quando Brittany não foi forte o suficiente para conter suas emoções. A loira esticou o braço e limpou as lágrimas da namorada enquanto Santana dedilhava para entrar no refrão.

_If you're lost you can look_

_And you will find me, time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting, time after time_

_If you're lost you can look_

_And you will find me, time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting, time after time_

Santana procurava expressar o máximo através da canção. Ela queria que Brittany compreendesse que ela estaria ali, até o fim, que ela não desistiria independente do que acontecesse daqui pra frente. A morena sentia como se parte de seu ser estivesse sendo exposto e indo diretamente para a loira à sua frente, para protegê-la e confortá-la do mundo, se fosse possível. Santana temeu que sua voz falhasse com a quantidade de sentimentos que inundavam seu corpo, seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair e quando tentou busca ajudar nas íris à sua frente, Santana sentiu uma explosão de sensações em seu peito. Brittany estava com a mão na boca, tentando controlar os possíveis soluços, enquanto a outra mão tentava secar as lágrimas de seu rosto.

_After my picture fades_

_And darkness has turned to grey_

_Watching through windows_

_You're wondering if I'm ok_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time_

Brittany a conhecia como ninguém era como se a loira pudesse ler pensamentos, em especial o de Santana, porque ela estava sempre por perto e sempre sabia o motivo de cada sorriso, de cada olhar, triste ou não. Santana sentia-se exposta quando estava perto de Brittany e não se importava com isso, ela sabia que era transparente para Brittany e isso era bom, porque ela não queria segredos, não queria mentiras. Cansara de ser a menina temerosa.

_If you're lost you can look_

_And you will find me, time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting, time after time_

_If you're lost you can look_

_And you will find me, time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting, time after time_

Santana não conseguiu terminar a música. Seu corpo estava a traindo e a imagem de Brittany imersas em lágrimas à sua frente era forte o suficiente para fazê-la largar o que estava fazendo e abraçá-la apertado. Brittany enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e Santana a acompanhou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem quente contra a sua face e molhar o ombro da loira. "Eu estarei aqui esperando o tempo". Sussurrou Santana próxima ao ouvido da loira, ouvindo-a aumentar o choro. A morena afastou seus corpos brevemente, apenas para poder colocar as mãos na face da loira e aproximar seus lábios. Selando não só um beijo, mas como também uma promessa.

"Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer". Confessou Brittany com os lábios ainda grudados ao da morena e a voz extremamente falha e rouca. Santana sentiu um aperto forte em seu peito e apertou ainda mais os braços ao redor da loira, desistindo de tomar os seus lábios e apreciar apenas a conexão perfeita que seus corpos formavam.

"Você é tudo pra mim. Não se esqueça disso". Sussurrou Santana mais uma vez fracamente, deixando-se perder no momento.

• • •

Brittany ajustou o cobertor e o notebook sobre suas coxas pela centésima vez naquela tarde. A loira estava com dificuldades em arrumar uma posição confortável naquele sofá largo e vazio. Já estava tão acostumada a compartilhar seus momentos com Santana que o simples fato de não ter a morena por perto, há exatamente duas horas, a estava enlouquecendo terrivelmente.

A loira respirou fundo e colocou os fones de ouvido, selecionando a primeira música que aparecia na playlist do notebook da namorada. Quando o som de gritos de guitarras e batidas de bateria soaram pelo aparelho, a loira imediatamente afastou os fones, tentando recuperar-se do choque acústico. Não havia se acostumado com o gosto musical de Santana e ainda estava curioso como sua namorada conseguia ouvir essas músicas. _Não tem como dançar uma coisa dessas_, analisou a loira franzindo o cenho.

Arrastando o mouse preguiçosamente, Brittany abriu a pasta de fotos da morena. Não se surpreendeu quando notou que estava na maioria das fotos mostradas na tela e que as raras exceções, eram aquelas que havia tirado de Santana enquanto estava distraída. A loira recordava de cada uma das situações retratadas em cada uma das fotos e de todas as discussões que tiveram quando a namorada ameaçara apagar as fotos que não tinham 'sentido'.

Brittany analisou foto por foto a procura da sua favorita, sabendo que mesmo Santana não admitindo em voz alta, também era uma de suas recordações favoritas.

Um sorriso enorme formou-se nos lábios finos da loira quando o objetivo fora realizado. A imagem de uma morena com os traços faciais relaxados estava abraçada à uma loira, que também encontrava-se em estado de total simplicidade. Ambas estavam dormindo deitadas em uma cama de casal, com Santana enlaçando o corpo de Brittany pelas costas.

Àquela foto havia sito tirada no último dia que o grupo do coral estava em NYC por Quinn. Brittany soube pela amiga que todas as outras garotas que dividiam o quarto as invejavam e estavam encantadas com a demonstração de afeto de ambas, e por isso, insistiram, ou melhor, obrigaram Quinn a registrar àquele momento único e sagrado.

A loira soltou um leve riso quando se recordou da expressão de choque na face de Santana e dos milhões de palavrões proferidos pela mesma quando Quinn mostrou-lhe a foto. Como sempre, Brittany tivera que acalmar a fera da namorada e essa era a sua parte favorita da história, já que realizaram um dos fetiches de Santana na volta para casa dentro do banheiro do avião.

Brittany fechou os olhos momentaneamente apenas para relembrar das sensações das mãos e dos lábios de Santana por todo o seu corpo, queimando e marcando a sua pele quente, de um modo que ela já estava acostumada e tinha certeza que não conseguiria viver sem. Era praticamente impossível não sentir-se atraída e apaixonada por Santana à cada dia que se passava, seja pelos toques ousados, pelas palavras ditas, pelos olhares que conseguiam chegar ao fundo de sua alma, ou até mesmo, pelo simples sorriso torto que aparecia na face da morena quando se encontravam.

Uma de suas mãos desceu pela extensão de seu corpo lentamente, atravessando a extensão do zíper de seu short e quando faltava alguns centímetros para mergulhar naquele mar de luxúria a campanhinha soou alto no apartamento, assustando a loira de certo modo que fez seu sangue congelar em suas veias e artérias.

Suas bochechas adquiriram um tom avermelhado e suas mãos tremiam enquanto tentava ajeitar o zíper e sua blusa. A loira deixou o ar sair por sua boca lentamente e olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que tudo estava em ordem o suficiente para não causar-lhe mais constrangimento. Seus pensamentos lhe bombardeavam a cada passo que dava em direção à porta, já que Quinn e Santana possuíam a chave e ela não estava esperando visita de ninguém.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam dramaticamente e sua mente vagou no escuro enquanto tentava conter a surpresa. "Oi Rachel". Cumprimentou Brittany com um sorriso surpreso e nervoso dando um abraço rápido na garota estática à sua frente. O que mais a incomodou não foi o fato de Rachel não ter correspondido o abraço, e sim, pelo brilho sonhador que tanto gostava nos olhos de Berry não estar presente. Rachel estava basicamente com o olhar perdido e concentrada o suficiente no que se passava em sua mente, assustando Brittany que ainda esperava uma resposta vital da pequena. "O que aconteceu Rachel?". Perguntou a loira impaciente com o silêncio formado.

"Eu posso entrar?".

x

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você me convenceu com essa besteira de festa de aniversário surpresa". Exaltou Santana caminhando ao lado de Quinn para fora do colégio deserto. Elas haviam sido uma das ultimas no ensaio com Mike e Mr. Shue devido à insistência de Quinn em debater com o professor que os passos estavam fora de ordem e incorretos.

"Por que você não quer fazer isso pela B?". Indagou Quinn arqueando a sua famosa sobrancelha enquanto colocava as bolsas no banco de trás do carro de Santana, voltando-se para o banco do carona logo em seguida para assumir a sua posição.

"Eu já expliquei dez mil vezes Q: eu quero que esse aniversário da B seja especial". Respondeu Santana ajeitando o cinto de segurança em seu corpo.

"Por quê? O que você vai dar pra ela?". Perguntou Quinn com a voz desconfiada, intimidando Santana à contar a verdade, ou caso contrário, ela não desistiria até saber.

Santana sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta e torceu para que Quinn não percebesse as alterações em seu corpo. "Não é da sua conta Fabray". Respondeu rispidamente encarando a amiga ao lado. A morena já havia se preparado para pedir a mão de Brittany no dia de seu aniversário, a final, seria apenas um 'presente' de aniversário que serviria para comemorar exatamente quatro meses de namoro, sem contar é claro com o tempo que elas costumavam ficar juntas sem compromisso.

"Você não pode fazer essa surpresa depois que todos forem embora?". Replicou Quinn cerrando os olhos e fazendo uma divertida careta de nojo.

"O que? Não é esse tipo de surpresa Fabray". Cortou Santana rapidamente. "Eu só não quero compartilhar a B nesse dia. Algum problema?".

"Eu sempre soube que você era ciumenta, mas não tanto Lopez".

"E eu sempre soube que você era intrometida". Soltou Santana encarando a estrada à sua frente apenas para ignorar o olhar mortal que a amiga ao lado lhe lançava. A morena tinha certeza que quem causou o acidente nos três jogadores de basquete apenas com o olhar quando Rachel usou a roupa que imitava Britney Spears fora Quinn e não se atreveria à sofrer as conseqüências antes de fazer o seu pedido.

"Cancele então Lopez". Irritou Quinn cruzando os braços sobre o tórax e desviando a atenção para a paisagem ao lado.

"Se tivesse como, mas você já convidou todos do grupo do coral e ainda será no meu apartamento. Eu só fico me perguntando quem te deu autorização, porque pelo o que eu saiba meu nome ainda estava no contrato". Retrucou Santana levando uma das mãos à temporada direita e acariciando-a. A morena estava com dúvidas sobre o que a estava irritando mais, se era o transito infernal de Lima justo naquele dia, ou se era Quinn e aquele assunto de festa surpresa sem o seu consentimento.

"Você tem que aprender a dividir S".

x

"Você aceita alguma coisa Rachel? Um copo de água? Suco?". Perguntou Brittany suavemente enquanto indicava o sofá para Rachel se sentar.

"Não, obrigada Brittany". Respondeu Rachel educadamente encarando brevemente a imagem que aparecia no notebook ao seu lado no sofá. "Eu me lembro dessa foto". Comentou Rachel apontando para a tela.

Brittany abriu um sorriso doce nos lábios e pegou o notebook mais uma vez, encarando a foto. "É a minha favorita". Confessou a loira afastando o aparelho de suas mãos, deixando-o no espaço vazio atrás de si no sofá, virando-se para encarar os olhos sem brilho de Rachel à sua frente.

"Santana não está?". Perguntou Rachel olhando ao seu redor.

"Não, ela e Quinn ainda estão na aula de reforço de dança do Mr. Shue". Respondeu Brittany notando a aflição na pequena à sua frente apenas ao mencionar o nome de Quinn. Brittany colocou a mão no ombro de Rachel, atraindo novamente a sua atenção. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Um longo momento de silêncio formou-se no cômodo até que Rachel entreabriu os lábios, deixando a sua voz fraca correr pelo apartamento. "Eu não sabia quem procurar Brittany". Disse Rachel abaixando o rosto para encarar seus dedos.

"Você pode falar comigo". Suavizou a loira mais uma vez, levantando o rosto da pequena com o polegar, forçando um contato visual. "Pode confiar em mim".

"Eu terminei com o Finn". Soltou Rachel junto com uma série de lágrimas.

Brittany arregalou os olhos e por alguns segundos, esqueceu como que respirava. Há tempos que se perguntava como Rachel conseguia ficar em um relacionamento sem sentimentos. A loira estava sempre analisando o casal preferido do Mr. Shue; Finn como sempre, possuía o seu olhar bobo e inocente ao lado da pequena, tornando inquestionáveis os seus sentimentos pela namorada. Mas a recíproca não era verdadeira; Rachel estava mais calada do que o usual, mal respondia os carinhos do rapaz e estava sempre com um olhar perdido em outro ponto da sala. "Quando?". Foi a única pergunta que ecoou dos lábios de Brittany, sendo que havia milhares que rondavam em seu cabeça no momento.

"Há quinze minutos. Eu não sabia para onde vir sendo que só você sabe o motivo". Respondeu Rachel apressadamente deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente por sua face morena. Brittany assentiu com um balançar de cabeça dando liberdade para que a pequena continuasse com a sua explicação. "Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela e isso estava me sufocando enquanto eu estava com o Finn. Era como se eu estivesse traindo-o mais uma vez". Pausou Rachel tentando controlar os soluços altos e absorver a maior quantidade de ar possível. "Então eu tentei ir adiante".

Brittany cerrou os olhos encarando Rachel e automaticamente a puxou para um abraço, descansando a cabeça de Rachel em seu ombro, enquanto afagada os cabelos castanhos e lisos. "Deu certo?". Perguntou cautelosamente, pois sabia como que era tentar sufocar os sentimentos por uma pessoa. Ela já havia tentado falhamente quando teve a certeza que amava sua melhor amiga e havia sido terrível e doloroso, como se tivesse perdendo uma parte de sua alma junto. Por isso, compreendia perfeitamente o que Rachel estava sentindo no momento.

"Não". Respondeu Rachel encharcando o ombro da loira com suas lágrimas quentes. "Eu não consegui continuar e ele perdeu a paciência, como sempre. Ele me disse que era homem e tinha necessidades e por eu ser sua namorada, eu deveria realizá-las". Pausou Rachel quando Brittany afastou-se do abraço para encarar os seus olhos vermelhos.

"Ele te forçou?". Perguntou Brittany com a voz fria e ríspida. Sabia que Finn era perturbado e ignorante e que não sabia controlar a sua força e por isso não duvidava de suas atitudes. Brittany sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e sua cabeça latejar fortemente quando o choro de Rachel aumentou. "Me mostre os seus braços Rachel". Ordenou a loira assustando a pequena.

"Não se preocupe com isso". Cortou Rachel retirando os braços das costas da loira e cruzando-os sobre o tórax.

Brittany ignorou a atitude de Rachel e segurou em uma de suas mãos, trazendo-a para mais perto do seu alcance de visão, levantando a manga do casaco branco e deparando-se com cinco marcas vermelhas ao redor do fino pulso. Instantaneamente, Brittany analisou o outro braço encontrando as mesmas marcas no mesmo lugar. A loira desceu as mãos até a blusa de Rachel e a levantou até a metade de sua barriga, ignorando os soluços altos de saia dos lábios carnudos de Rachel, deparando-se com marcas tantas vermelhas quanto roxas em sua cintura fina.

A loira desceu o tecido e voltou a encarar Rachel. "Tem mais?".

Rachel balançou a cabeça negando e voltando a cruzar os braços contra o tórax, como se estivesse tentando proteger a si mesma, fazendo Brittany odiar ainda mais o colega de classe por ter tornado uma pessoa determinada e corajosa em um ser sem vida e indefeso. "Eu bati no rosto dele quando estava quase conseguindo retirar a minha calça". Respondeu Rachel fracamente e Brittany agradeceu por Santana não estar presente no momento, porque ela não impediria a namorada de ir atrás do rapaz. "Só então ele acordou e me soltou. Foi nesse momento que eu terminei e vim até você".

x

Santana ajeitou-se no banco e retirou o celular do bolso traseiro de seu short, procurando informar-se de quão atrasada estava para chegar a sua casa. "Você quer parar para comprar alguma coisa?". Perguntou Quinn ao seu lado trocando de música no aparelho de som.

"Você sabe que irá para casa, não é?". Perguntou Santana colocando o celular sobre a sua coxa enquanto encarava a loira e arqueava uma sobrancelha.

"Eu sei. Preciso de um banho urgente". Respondeu Quinn dando de ombros.

"B provavelmente já pediu alguma coisa". Informou Santana voltando a se concentrar no engarrafamento à sua frente.

Quinn assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e voltou a sua atenção para a música que soava no carro. "Finn não apareceu hoje". Comentou a loira ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair em seus olhos.

Santana revirou os olhos tentando adivinhar porque Quinn não conseguia apreciar o tão precioso silêncio, àquele que Santana prezava tanto. "Provavelmente está tirando o atraso". Comentou ironicamente já se arrependendo de suas palavras quando encarou a amiga rapidamente. "É brincadeira Fabray, por Deus".

"Eu não ligo". Cortou Quinn olhando na direção contrária à amiga.

"Não parece". Analisa Santana franzindo o cenho. "Isso é culpa sua e você sabe disso".

"Do que você está falando Lopez?". Perguntou Quinn voltando a sua atenção para a amiga, assustando Santana com o olhar cruciante, que fez o possível para não demonstrar à amiga e não sofrer com as conseqüências no final.

"Você gosta dela, finalmente consegue entrar debaixo daquelas saias e deixa por isso mesmo". Julgou Santana gesticulando na frente da amiga. "Não me venha dizer que é porque você tem medo de ser rotulada, porque você gostou do que experimentou e sei que você não estará preocupada em rótulos quando tiver a chance de repetir o que aconteceu naquela noite da festa do Puck todos os dias". Ironizou Santana sufocando um riso sarcástico quando percebeu as bochechas da amiga adquirir um tom avermelhado. "

"Você teve coragem o suficiente para tirar o 'grande V' e não tem coragem de lutar por ela". Finalizou Santana com a voz exaltada.

"Você não sabe como é difícil". Retrucou Quinn na mesma intensidade.

"Eu não sei como é difícil?". Repetiu Santana deixando uma gargalhada sarcástica inundar o ambiente antes de continuar. "O que eu não sei o que é difícil? Amar uma pessoa e ter medo de dizer em voz alta, com medo de não ser recíproco? Ver a pessoa que você ama com outra pessoa e saber que ela está feliz? Desejar até o último pedaço de sua alma que esses sentimentos sumam antes que te matem?". Perguntou Santana retoricamente. "Eu amo a B desde que me entendo por gente. Eu já a vi ficar com meninos e meninas logo depois de ficar comigo e isso nunca me preocupou porque não era sério e não tinha a chance de eu perdê-la, até que ela começou a namorar o Rodas". Pausou Santana procurando controlar-se, pois só de relembrar de quando Brittany se comprometeu trazia todos os sentimentos doloridos à tona. "Não venha me falar que eu não sei como é difícil". Finaliza Santana voltando a sua atenção brevemente para o transito, uma desculpa para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

Um silêncio descomunal formou-se no carro e Santana sabia que havia jogado pesado, _Só assim para ela ver que o mundo não gira ao seu redor_, pensou Santana.

Uma melodia ecoou no carro quando o sinal fechou-se à frente. Santana pegou o celular que repousava esquecido em sua coxa e percebeu que havia uma nova mensagem. A morena franziu o cenho quando não reconheceu o número e sua atenção foi voltada rapidamente para o trânsito quando uma luz verde ascendeu no semáforo. Santana acelerou e moveu os olhos para o seu aparelho novamente para chegar rapidamente a mensagem.

Foi então que seu corpo paralisou e sua mente desligou, cegando-a da realidade ao seu redor e fazendo-a ouvir ao longo o grito de sua amiga no banco ao lado até que a escuridão a engoliu por completo.

x

"Está mais calma?". Perguntou Brittany analisando os olhos inchados e vermelhos em sua frente. Rachel assentiu com um balançar de cabeça enquanto terminava de tomar o último gole de água. "Quer mais?". Perguntou a loira novamente recolhendo o copo das mãos da pequena e levanto-o de volto a pia.

"Obrigada Brittany". Disse Rachel com a voz um pouco rouca e falha. "Por tudo". Completou, com as maçãs do rosto corada fazendo um sorriso bobo sair dos lábios de Brittany.

A loira voltou-se para o sofá e sentou-se mais uma vez de frente para Rachel. "O que você vai fazer agora?".

Rachel abaixou os olhos brevemente e respirou fundo antes de responder. "Eu não quero que Santana ou Puck ou qualquer outro membro do coral faça alguma coisa com ele, eu acho que ele já se arrependeu o suficiente e...". Brittany cortou o discurso de Rachel quando percebeu que a pequena não havia compreendido as suas palavras.

"Eu estou falando sobre a Q". Alertou Brittany suavemente, tentando não forçar a situação com Rachel devido às condições de fragilidade que a pequena ainda encontrava.

"Não custa tentar, não é?". Perguntou Rachel retoricamente.

O sorriso nos lábios de Brittany aumentou e seus braços rodearam mais uma vez o corpo pequeno de Rachel, trazendo-a para mais um abraço. "Isso é ótimo Rachel. Saiba que eu e S estaremos sempre aqui".

"Obrigada Brittany, mais uma vez". Agradeceu Rachel quando a loira afastou-se do abraço.

O momento foi quebrado quando a voz de Dev invadiu o cômodo, fazendo Brittany sair a procura do seu celular. A loira cerrou os olhos quando reconheceu o número na tela do aparelho e logo tratou de responder a ligação. "Oi mãe". Cumprimentou desconfiadamente.

"_Britt querida..."_. Saldou Susan com a voz extremamente trêmula, florescendo os sentimentos de desespero e preocupação na loira.

"Mãe o que aconteceu?". Perguntou Brittany apressadamente com a voz levemente desesperada, sentindo sua mão começar a tremer e seus joelhos bambearem. Milhões de possibilidades de desastres rodavam em sua cabeça, uma pior do que a outra. A loira percebeu Rachel caminhar ao seu lado e colocar uma mão em seu ombro tentando reconfortar a loira.

Brittany impacientou-se com o silêncio da mulher com os barulhos agudos e o falatório que inundavam o seu ouvido, certificando que sua mãe não estava em casa e sim, em um lugar rodeado de pessoas. A cabeça de Brittany latejou fortemente e uma dor aguda formou-se em seu peito quando a loira ouviu o chamado de um médio pelo telefone. "O que você está fazendo no hospital?".

"_Britt querida aconteceu..."_. Tentou sua mãe mais uma vez, falhando miseravelmente e com a voz ainda mais trêmula e falha.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o papai?". Perguntou Brittany apressadamente passando a mão trêmula pela face. A dor em seu peito aumentou e quando pensou que seria engolida pela ansiedade e angustia, a voz de sua mãe ecoou pela linha, fazendo o celular escorregar de seus dedos e encontrar o chão.

"_Santana"_.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Eii povo! Depois de quatro longas semanas (4?) eu finalmente postei mais um capítulo. Desculpe gente, eu vim com a mesma desculpa de sempre: ENEM. Esse troço me perseguiu durante o ano todo e eu não consegui me concentrar para escrever um capítulo enquanto o Grande Dia não chegasse. Pois é, finalmente passei por esse obstáculo e poderei cair de cabeça nessa fic e em outra aí. ;x Sinto muitíssimo mesmo por te atrasado e espero que vocês não tenham ficado com tanta raiva de mim. "/ Mas então, espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso com esses ''×'', eu queria dar apenas uma divisão na situação, sendo que ambas estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, praticamente. Ficou ruim? =/ Ah, em relação aos comentários, obrigada! *-* De coração mesmo. Vocês são os melhores! Desculpe se não mencionei ninguém no agradecimento passado, mas eu quero que saibam que eu sou grata por todos, sem tirar nem por! =) Até pra vocês aí que não comentam.. ;) Fico extremamente contente vez uma pessoa nova comentando em cada capítulo, sejam todos bem vindos! :D Eu tinha mais alguma coisa pra falar..aé, a música é Time After Time da Cyndi Lauper, é simplesmente linda e toda vez que eu escutava, eu via Brittana, então... Por falar nisso, está perto gente! Girlfriends soon! *-* Adorei escrever a cena inicial.. ;x Já estava na minha cabeça há algum tempo. Bom, finalizando essa enorme nota, espero que gostem. Bjs! P.S.: Ainda estou disponível à sugestões, idéias, qualquer coisa.. ;) _


	15. Lovesong

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter#15**_

"Pelo amor de Barbra Brittany, foco!". Exigiu Rachel desviando os olhos da estrada e analisando a garota em lágrimas sentada no banco do carona.

Haviam saído cerca de quinze minutos e devido ao péssimo trânsito de Lima, ainda faltava cinco quarteirões para chegarem ao hospital e desde que desligara o telefone, Brittany permitiu que formasse ao seu redor uma camada protetora que excluísse qualquer intervenção externa, fazendo com que seus pensamentos mais obscuros e seus terríveis medos perambulassem por sua mente, envenenando-a.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos devido à quantidade de lágrima que insistia em cair deles. Ela era sempre a primeira que se rendia para os seus sentimentos, o que não era tão assustador já que Santana estava sempre ao seu lado para confortá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas dessa vez Santana não estava por perto e só de recordar do motivo fazia com que o seu corpo fosse massacrado por uma força invisível que fazia uma pressão extrema em seu peito esquerdo.

As lágrimas corriam cada vez mais rápidas, queimando e marcando sua pele; o choro estava começando a ficar falhado, causando dificuldades na entrada de ar e Brittany soube que se não visse a namorada urgente, acabaria se sufocando em sua própria dor. Contudo, conforme Rachel buzinava e gritava para os carros à frente, a loira sabia que estava longe de ter o seu objetivo realizado e por isso não hesitou quando levou a mão ao cinto de segurança, destravando-o e abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

Brittany ignorou os gritos de Rachel pedindo para voltar, ela precisava apenas chegar ao hospital, precisava apenas checar os olhos de Santana mais uma vez e ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, porque não podia perdê-la, não agora que sua vida estava seguindo o caminho de seus sonhos, onde Santana havia criado finalmente forças para assumir a responsabilidade que àquele relacionamento exigia.

A dor estava aumentando e já não era mais o seu peito que sofria com a pressão e sim todo o seu corpo. Sua visão estava ficando turvo, seu corpo não estava conseguindo controlar a quantidade de ar em seu sangue e suas pernas estavam começando a fraquejar. Conforme Brittany correria entre as pessoas que perambulava pela calçada, ela dizia a si mesma, ou melhor, ordenava que ficaria até o final, que era mais forte do que aparentava ser e que tinha mais do que obrigação em retribuir tudo o que Santana já havia feito por ela.

Como se a sua determinação fosse a cura para os seus demônios internos, seus sentidos foram voltando aos poucos, dando-a mais força para aumentar a velocidade de seus pés e chegar finalmente na porta dupla do único hospital de Lima.

Seu corpo foi recebido por uma rajada fria ao passar pela entrada do hospital servindo de outro componente para trazê-la de volta à realidade. A loira caminhou apressada até o balcão, ignorando os olhares assustados e confusos das pessoas sentadas nas cadeiras para serem atendidas e das recepcionistas por trás do balcão devido ao fato de estar com os olhos e o rosto vermelho e inchado, as roupas desajustadas em seu corpo e seu cabelo desarrumado.

"Pois não senhorita?". Perguntou a recepcionista mais velha com um sorriso doce e simpático, o qual teria sido totalmente correspondido se Brittany não tivesse com outros planos em mente.

"Santana Lopez". Disse fracamente sentindo as palavras arranharem a sua garganta e perfurarem a sua língua. Um soluço e algumas lágrimas foram retidos enquanto a loira cruzava os braços sobre o tórax e esperava ansiosamente a senhora terminar de passar os olhos pela lista de pacientes do dia.

"Ah sim. Santana Lopez, filha do Doutor Brian Lopez, certo?". Perguntou graciosamente levantando os olhos e encarando a loira ansiosa por cima dos óculos de grau. Brittany mordeu o lábio inferior ansiosa e assentiu com um balançar de cabeça, sentindo o coração bater dolorosamente rápido em seu peito. "Ela está no quarto 511 junto com a senhorita Fabray...".

Brittany não esperou para ouvir o resto da sentença, pois a única informação valiosa já havia sido adquirida. Quarto 511. Seus passos aumentaram de velocidade automaticamente e sua cabeça movimentava para todos os lados no corredor procurando a placa do quarto no qual Santana estava.

Um corredor já havia sido vistoriado e faltavam ainda mais dois para finalizar aquele andar e ter que partir para o segundo. As lágrimas insistiam em cair sem a sua permissão conforme sentia o nó apertar em sua garganta. As imagens ainda martelavam dolorosamente em sua cabeça imagens de como Santana poderia estar, pois conforme olhava para os números dos quartos, Brittany sabia que estava aproximando-se do centro cirúrgico.

A loira parou momentaneamente apoiando a mão na parede mais próxima e abaixando a cabeça para tentar recuperar o ar em seus pulmões e tentar acalmar o seu corpo para recompor o seu raciocino quando sua atenção foi tomada por uma voz familiar, a mesma voz que ecoava em sua cabeça desde a hora do telefonema, dizendo palavras doces e tentando mantê-la calma, a mesma voz que sussurra em seu ouvido todos os dias _'eu te amo' _e que já havia cantado várias músicas para demonstrar os seus sentimentos mais profundos e íntimos.

Brittany imediatamente ergueu o seu corpo e encarou a placa do quarto à sua frente: _quarto 511. _Sem perceber, Brittany estava levando a mão à maçaneta da porta de madeira branca e empurrando-a, sentindo as suas pernas bambearem de ansiedade e sua cabeça latejar fortemente com a sobrecarga dos seus neurônios.

Foi então que Brittany a viu. Santana estava sentada na cama com as costas apoiada na cabeceira da cama e os braços cruzados, com o rosto virado na direção oposta à do seu pai, que pelo visto estava querendo saber detalhes do ocorrido e Santana recusava-se à lhe dar atenção. Brittany sentiu seus músculos relaxarem quando concluiu que nada grave havia acontecido com a namorada pela aparência da mesma. Não havia nenhuma tala ou gesso em nenhuma parte de seu corpo.

Seus passos foram automáticos até a cama e a morena só percebeu a presença de outra pessoa na sala quando a porta do quarto bateu. Brittany abriu um sorriso largo na face quando encarou as íris escuras, sentindo toda a preocupação, medo e ansiedade sair de seu corpo. Brittany ignorou o olhar assustado da namorada, já que tudo o que ela queria era tocar em sua pele e sentir o seu calor sob a palma de suas mãos, renascendo a sensação de segurança novamente.

O pai da morena afastou alguns passos para dar espaço para Brittany chegar até Santana, sendo despercebido pela loira que estava concentrada o suficiente no contato visual que mantinha com a namorada. Brittany finalmente enlaçou os seus braços ao redor da namorada e deixou-se levar pelo momento, saboreando do calor que exalava da pele morena, do odor dos cabelos longos e escuros e da leve respiração em seu pescoço. Sem forças para conter as lágrimas, Brittany deixou-as correr livre por sua face, molhando o ombro de Santana que ao senti-las, afastou-se do abraço e colocou as duas mãos na face da loira, procurando limpa-las o mais rápido possível. "Não chore B. Eu estou bem". Pediu conforme percebia que a dor de Brittany estava tornando-se a sua dor.

"Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder". Confessou Brittany em meio às lágrimas com a voz falha analisando com precisão dois arranhados na bochecha direita da morena, lembrando-a que deveria manter cuidado com Santana que provavelmente estava dolorida. A loira aproximou o rosto e encostou os lábios demoradamente nas duas marcas da face da morena.

"Isso não vai acontecer". Confortou Santana abrindo os olhos quando os lábios de Brittany afastaram de sua pele e perguntando-se em que momento havia fechado-os. "Eu vou estar sempre aqui". Completou acariciando mais uma vez a face da loira.

"Promete?". Perguntou Brittany encarando mais uma vez os olhos da namorada.

"Eu prometo". Respondeu Santana abrindo um fraco sorriso nos lábios que logo foram cobertos pelos lábios de Brittany que procurou ser o mais cuidadosa possível.

Mas, como sempre, Santana não estava preocupada com as dores que acentuavam em seu corpo conforme se deixava levar pelo beijo e pelo abraço da namorada. Não pediria para Brittany se afastar apenas porque estava sentindo um desconforto em suas costelas e em seus braços. Santana imaginava que Brittany havia ficado preocupada e seria rude de sua parte não consolar a namorada no momento, por mais que lhe causasse dores físicas.

Sua cabeça ainda estava em êxtase. Tudo havia sido muito rápido e as últimas imagens antes de apagar ainda estavam frescas em sua memória, na qual ela fazia a questão de ignorar. Não queria pensar nisso agora, ainda mais perto de Brittany.

"Eu estou aqui sabia?". Disse Quinn na cama ao lado fazendo Brittany assustar e se afastar dos lábios de Santana, virando logo em seguida na direção que viera a voz.

Quinn encontrava-se no mesmo estado de Santana, com alguns arranhões na face e alguns no braço. Brittany sentiu-se levemente culpada por não ter prestado atenção na amiga que estava dividindo o quarto, sendo que ela havia sido alertada pela presença da mesma. Com alguns passos Brittany envolveu a amiga em um abraço sendo rapidamente retribuído. "Desculpe Q. Como você está?". Perguntou Brittany afastando-se do abraço e analisando melhor a amiga, que ao contrário de Santana, não possuía nenhum arranhado visível.

"Eu estou bem". Respondeu a amiga com um leve sorriso. "Não posso dizer o mesmo da S". Completou gesticulando para a amiga ao lado.

Brittany virou-se para a namorada mais uma vez e a encontrou revirando os olhos. "Ela disse que está bem". Disse Brittany virando-se novamente para Quinn.

"Eu estou bem". Reforçou Santana tentando colocar os pés para fora da cama, sendo traída por um gemido baixo de dor quando sentiu seus músculos repuxarem. Brittany rapidamente voltou para a namorada e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, passando os braços por seu ombro e levando uma mão à face de Santana.

"Ela está com dores nas costelas B. Cuidado com isso". Alertou Quinn cruzando os braços no tórax, retribuindo o olhar de Santana. "Não adianta tentar fingir S, a B precisa saber da verdade".

"Não escute ela B, está tudo bem". Tentou Santana mais uma vez desviando sua atenção para a loira ao seu lado. Ela não queria deixar Brittany ainda mais preocupada e em sua opinião esse era o pensamento mais lógico, mas como sempre, Quinn insistia em estragar os seus objetivos.

"Ela quer parecer forte na sua frente B". Ironiza Quinn com um riso.

"Você quer calar a boca ou quer que eu vá até aí calar?". Perguntou Santana irritada virando-se para Quinn novamente. Brittany respirou fundo e olhou ao redor do quarto procurando pelo pai de Santana para saber o que realmente havia acontecido com a morena. A loira franziu o cenho quando concluiu que o homem havia se retirado e não havia comunicado, provavelmente querendo deixá-las às sós.

"S, por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?". Perguntou Brittany suavemente tentando desviar o rumo da discussão de Santana e Quinn antes que algumas das duas saíssem com mais machucados do hospital.

Santana virou o rosto rapidamente e respirou fundo. Não estava preparada para contar a verdade ainda e nem sabia se deveria. Mas também não teria como mentir cem por cento já que Quinn estava presente e havia presenciado o ocorrido, por isso, precisava mudar apenas algumas coisas. "Eu perdi o controle do carro B". Respondeu a morena sentindo as palavras saírem arranhando em sua garganta.

"Ela perdeu o controle porque preferiu prestar atenção no celular". Resmungou Quinn fazendo Santana cerrar os pulsos sobre suas coxas, o que não passou despercebido por Brittany.

"Por que? O que tinha no celular S?". Perguntou Brittany arqueando uma sobrancelha na direção da namorada.

Santana engoliu seco e tentou parecer o mais imparcial possível. "Não era nada de importante B, era só uma propaganda". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros. "Aconteceu rápido demais". Completou segurando a mão de Brittany entre as suas.

"Eu sempre peço para você prestar atenção S". Disse Brittany deixando acentuar a mágoa em sua voz.

"Desculpe B". Pediu Santana sentindo a dor em seu corpo intensificar com o olhar magoado da namorada. A morena levou uma mão até a face da loira e fez o contorno com a ponta dos dedos até estacionar a mão em seu pescoço, trazendo-a para mais perto. "Você me perdoa?".

Brittany fechou os olhos conforme sentia a aproximação com o corpo da morena e a respiração quente fazer cócegas em sua face. "Só se você me prometer que não acontecerá novamente". Disse Brittany sentindo a mesma dificuldade da morena em estar com os lábios tão próximos sem contato. Seus narizes estavam se encostando, assim como suas testas e ambas estavam com os olhos fechados, assimilando a intimidade.

"Não acontecerá novamente". Afirmou Santana tocando brevemente nos lábios de Brittany enquanto respondia, controlando uma força incomum para não cessar os milímetros de distância entre seus lábios.

"Eu te perdôo". Completou Brittany fracamente sentindo as suas forças esgotarem e cobrindo os lábios de Santana mais uma vez, sentindo Santana apertar sua nuca para trazê-la para mais perto.

Santana levou a outra mão para a cintura de Brittany e estava aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo até que um objeto macio é lançado contra o seu corpo, fazendo-a quebrar o contato com os lábios e encarar a responsável. "Eu ainda estou aqui". Avisou Quinn de braços cruzados.

"Chega Fabray, você conseguiu esgotar a minha paciência". Exasperou Santana tentando levantar-se, sendo traída novamente por um fisgar de dor em suas costas, fazendo outro gemido de dor baixo ecoar de seus lábios e Brittany alarmar-se ao seu lado.

"E ela ainda insiste em dizer que está bem". Provoca Quinn mais uma vez.

"B, bate nela por mim, por favor". Choramingou Santana encarando a namorada com os olhos cerrados, dramatizando uma careta de persuasão.

"Vocês duas querem parar?". Pediu Brittany encarando as duas, observando formar um silêncio no cômodo imediatamente. "Vocês acabaram de sofrer um acidente". Lembrou Brittany respirando fundo e passando a mão pela face para afastar a franja de seus olhos. "Era para vocês estarem preocupadas uma com a outra".

Santana e Quinn engoliram em seco e se encararam, dando atenção para Brittany logo em seguida. "Desculpe B". Pediram as duas ao mesmo tempo, ambas com a sensação de culpa e de remorso, sendo mais intenso em Santana já que se tratava de Brittany e como sempre, tudo era triplicado.

A tensão do quarto foi quebrada quando a porta rangeu dando espaço a uma garota de estatura pequena e cabelo castanho que entrou no cômodo e analisou cada uma das três que estavam em silêncio. Brittany logo encarou a outra loira quando Rachel fechou a porta atrás de si com os olhos ainda fixos em Quinn e permaneceu estática, como se estivesse refletindo o que fazer a seguir, já que era mira de três pares de olhos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Berry?". Perguntou Santana desconfiada encarando a pequena e ganhando a sua atenção, quebrando por fim o silêncio.

"Eu vim trazer Brittany, mas ela desceu do carro e veio sozinha e senti a obrigação de ver como ela estava". Respondeu Rachel apressadamente encarando a morena e desviando os olhos rapidamente para Quinn antes de voltar para a morena novamente, o que não passou despercebido por Santana e Brittany que se entreolharam rapidamente. "Como vocês estão?". Perguntou Rachel abaixando a cabeça e encarando os pés.

"Eu estou viva Berry, pode ir agora". Respondeu Santana seca, recebendo um olhar reprovador da namorada e de Quinn, como sempre.

"Desculpe ter saído daquele modo Rachel". Disse Brittany atraindo a atenção da garota. "Eu só precisava ver como que ela estava". Completou desviando os olhos de Rachel e voltando a encarar Santana com os braços cruzados no tórax, levando uma mão das mãos livre para acariciar a face da morena, fazendo um sorriso largo brotar de seus lábios carnudos.

"E você Quinn?". Perguntou Rachel fracamente fazendo Santana e Brittany virarem-se para a amiga e analisar sua reação.

Quinn engoliu seco e tentou ajeitar-se na cama, arrumando o seu cabelo e a roupa hospitalar que estava vestindo que de acordo com Santana, não ajudava em nada, pois as deixavam ainda mais vulneráveis por não esconder nenhuma parte do corpo. "Eu estou bem, obrigada Rach". Respondeu Quinn com a ansiedade tamborilando em sua voz, assustando as outras três meninas por ter chamado Rachel de um apelido tão íntimo.

A pequena assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e manteve o contato visual com Quinn, o que estava apenas irritando Santana que a essa altura segurava milhares de palavrões, não queria dizer mais uma coisa desnecessário e receber a reprovação de Brittany mais uma vez. A morena achava insuportável essa demora das duas e já estava enjoada com todo aquele atraso. "Brittany me tira daqui antes que eu vomite em cima da Fabray". Pediu Santana apoiando a mão no ombro de Brittany.

"Você não pode sair S". Disse Quinn apressadamente com um leve tom de desespero ressoar em sua voz, como se estivesse com medo de ficar sozinha com Rachel, não passando despercebido pela pequena que colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e abaixou a cabeça novamente.

"Fabray, pelo amor de Deus, faça alguma coisa que preste. Pelo menos uma vez". Ordenou Santana colocando as pernas para fora da cama com certa dificuldade, não sendo impedida por Brittany que a ajudava dando o seu ombro como apoio e as suas mãos seguravam a sua cintura. "Minhas roupas estão no banheiro B". Avisou Santana enquanto colocava o primeiro pé no chão e suprimia os milhares de gemidos de dor que desejavam sair. A cada movimento que dava, seu corpo estalava e repuxava em dor como se todos os seus músculos estivessem saindo do lugar.

"Você não precisa sair Santana, eu já estou de saída". Disse Rachel percebendo a dificuldade que a morena estava tendo para movimentar-se e como Brittany estava esforçando-se para ajudar a namorada.

"Não Rachel, a S está certa. Vocês precisam conversar e vocês farão isso agora, antes que algumas das duas fujam novamente". Cortou Brittany passando o braço pelos ombros de Santana enquanto a mesma preparava-se para começar o trajeto até o banheiro. Rachel e Quinn não debateram e devido ao silêncio formado, Brittany constatou que havia as duas haviam compreendido.

Santana caminhou pelo quarto com um braço envolta da cintura da loira não deixando de encarar pesadamente a amiga loira, que estava com os olhos arregalados e com a pele do rosto extremamente corada. Ao passarem pela porta, Brittany a fechou e Santana se desprendeu do abraço com a namorada, apoiando as mãos na pia ao lado, soltando finalmente um suspiro dolorido.

"Onde está doendo S?". Perguntou Brittany apressadamente aproximando-se da namorada e segurando em suas duas mãos para que ela fosse o seu ponto de apoio e não a pia de um banheiro. Os olhos azuis penetraram nos olhos escuros à sua frente na tentativa de captar qualquer vestígio que pudesse facilitar em seu trabalho.

"Em todos os lugares". Disse Santana derrotada encarando as íris azuis. Torceu para que Brittany não descobrisse que a dor estava mesmo presente em todos os lugares de seu corpo, acarretando consigo uma estrada longa de culpa e remorso. A imagem da mensagem do celular estava novamente vagando em sua mente e conforme fixava os olhos nas íris à sua frente, sentia uma pontada de aflição em lugares diferente de seu corpo, que queimava como se estivesse arrancando uma parte de ti.

Brittany contorceu o rosto em uma careta dolorida e puxou Santana para um abraço. "Eu quero afastar a sua dor S". Confessou Brittany afagando os cabelos da morena e sentindo as lágrimas queimarem os seus olhos novamente, pois a sensação de perda de alguns minutos atrás estava novamente presente. O ar saia cortante em suas narinas e quando sentiu Santana apertando-se contra o seu corpo, não conseguiu segurar o soluço que saiu de seus lábios. "Diga o que eu tenho que fazer S".

Santana acompanhou a dor da loira e logo as lágrimas também rolavam quente em sua face. Não se permitiu fechar os olhos, porque sabia aonde os seus pensamentos a levariam e já estava sufocada o suficiente com o seu desgosto, não precisava de mais um motivo para agarrar-se forte contra a namorada na esperança de que os seus medos fossem embora. Mesmo que seus ossos estivessem exclamando para afastar-se do abraço e que seus músculos estivessem se repuxando conforme intensificava os braços ao redor do corpo da namorada, a morena não hesitou, sabia que a dor física não se comparava com a emocional. "Só me abrace B".

• • •

Era a terceira loja que entreva em menos de uma hora andando com Quinn e Rachel. Santana não estava agüentando mais o calor que estava fazendo em Lima e as trocas de carinho entre as duas meninas estava piorando a situação. Desde a conversa com Quinn no hospital, Rachel estava junto com a loira em quase todos os lugares, já que resolveram 'tentar', como Quinn insistia em dizer, o que era apenas um eufeminismo para dizer que as duas estavam finalmente juntas. Mas, o casal mantinha uma espécie de relacionamento secreto devido ao possível comportamento dos alunos da escola e dos pais de Quinn. Por mais que Santana não estivesse satisfeita com aquela enjoativa relação, precisava admitir que Quinn estava muito melhor com Rachel, pelo menos agora não precisava ouvir a amiga chorar em seu ombro toda vez que via a pequena abraçada com o seu ex-namorado.

Mesmo tendo passado três dias, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido da batida. Era difícil ajeitar-se em uma posição confortável na cama, já que qualquer lado que virasse suas costelas emitia uma dor aguda. Brittany havia conseguido a permissão dos pais para cuidar da morena, mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente. Santana procurou desde quando saíra do hospital não demonstrar mais nenhuma fraqueza, porém, às vezes um ruído escapava de seus lábios quando a namorada a abraçava ou quando fazia qualquer movimento brusco.

Não se permitiu pensar na mensagem novamente e antes que Brittany pegasse o seu celular e visse a mensagem ingenuamente, Santana a deletou. Estava disposta a seguir sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo que sua consciência e o seu lado mais sombrio insistissem em querer resolver de uma vez por todas aquela situação, Santana deixaria que seu autocontrole falasse mais alto. Não poderia fazer outra estupidez e arriscar-se mais. Alguns alunos da escola estavam desconfiando do suposto 'acidente' de Blanc, se a morena tentasse alguma coisa novamente contra qualquer outra pessoa, não teria como seus amigos lhe acobertarem e depois de ter escutado o sermão, percebeu que havia se arriscado bastante, o que sempre acontecia quando o assunto era Brittany; ela simplesmente perdia o controle da situação.

A morena esperou sentada em um sofá enquanto Rachel e Quinn procuravam por alguma roupa que ficaria bom em Brittany. Santana ajeitou as sacolas de compra ao seu lado e correu os olhos pela loja, procurando concentrar-se em qualquer coisa menos tediosa. Para a sua felicidade, a loja não estava tão cheia, o que significava menos pessoas para ocupar seu tempo e uma oportunidade maior para analisar os detalhes do local.

"Santana Lopez?". Perguntou uma voz grossa atrás de ti, fazendo-a virar o pescoço tão rápido que fora possível ouvir um estalo. A surpresa estampada em seus olhos não era pelo susto ou pela curiosidade de saber quem havia tirado-a de seu momento de relaxamento e sim, pelo fato de conhecer o dono daquela voz que há tanto tempo não ouvia.

Um rapaz moreno de cabelo escuro curto e com os ombros largos, com os bíceps bem desenvolvidos e o tórax torneado estava com os braços cruzados e com um sorriso torto nos lábios, encarando diretamente as íris escuras da castanha no sofá. Santana não percebeu que um sorriso involuntário formou-se em seus lábios e que já estava de pé dando a volta no sofá para checar melhor o rapaz. "Você não mudou nada". Disse Santana fincando os pés em frente ao rapaz e levantando a cabeça para encarar seus olhos castanhos claro. "Continua obeso". Zombou Santana aumentando o sorriso na face.

"Obrigado, também senti sua falta". Retribuiu o rapaz sarcasticamente abrindo os braços e esperando Santana encaixar-se no abraço apertado e caloroso, fazendo-a lembrar-se do tempo que passara horas naquela posição, apenas sentindo o odor de serragem que exalava da pele morena do rapaz. No começo achara nojento, não estava acostumada com aquele odor forte, mas com tempo, acostumou-se, já que todas as férias ia para a casa do primo e sempre o ajudava na serralheria da família.

"Tyler, o que você está fazendo aqui?". Perguntou Santana ainda com os braços envolta do corpo do rapaz e percebendo que a dor de suas costelas não estava a incomodando como antes. Talvez Tyler realmente tivesse poderes de cura, como o rapaz sempre zombava quando Santana martelava o dedo enquanto o ajudava e fazia questão de acariciar a pele ferida, cessando imediatamente o desconforto.

"Eu recebi o pedido de uma estante de livros e quando ficou pronta eu resolvi trazer e checar como você estava". Respondeu o rapaz afagando os cabelos da morena e encarando-a profundamente, deixando-a desconfortável com a intimidade. Santana afastou-se do abraço e cruzou os braços sobre o tórax, tentando manter a postura firme e controlar a sua vulnerabilidade.

"Você continua sendo um péssimo mentiroso". Retrucou Santana enquanto assistia-o soltar algumas gargalhadas e coçar a cabeça, bagunçando brevemente o cabelo curto, lembrando-a de quando ela tinha o costume de fazer isso e o ouvia reclamar por horas por ter bagunçado o seu 'penteado'. Santana respirou fundo tentando afastar os pensamentos e não pôde deixar de sentir o odor de Tyler impregnado em suas narinas.

"Por que eu não te pago um café e digo o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter vindo?". Sugeriu o rapaz estendendo uma mão na direção da morena e abrindo um novo sorriso, mostrando todos os seus alinhados e brancos dentes.

"Eu estou com as minhas amigas". Alertou Santana mordendo o lábio inferior e apontando para trás de ti. "Você se lembra da Quinn Fabray?". Perguntou Santana inferindo a loira de cabelos curtos que retirava uma blusa de mangas longas verde e apontava para Rachel que negava com um balançar de cabeça.

"Mas é claro, aquela que teve o bebê, não é?". Perguntou Tyler recebendo um balançar de cabeça de Santana. O rapaz contornou o sofá e aproximou-se do casal, fazendo Santana arquear uma sobrancelha e torcer para que ele não fizesse o que ela estava pensando. "Oi, sou Tyler, o primo da Santana. Acho que nós nos conhecemos na festa de Natal há dois anos". Cumprimentou Tyler esticando a mão para Quinn e recebendo um olhar curioso e analisador de Rachel enquanto Santana cerrava os olhos e controlava a sua respiração.

"Eu me lembro de você. Santana comentava sobre as férias de verão. Eram as favoritas dela". Retribuiu Quinn aceitando a mão do rapaz e cumprimentando-o, desviando o olhar rapidamente para a morena que tratou de ignorá-la rapidamente. Quinn sabia exatamente o que acontecia nas férias que Santana passava com Tyler e por isso sabia o quão vulnerável Santana ficava perto do rapaz. Ele fora o mais próximo de um relacionamento que Santana chegou antes de Brittany, não que ela tenha se apaixonado pelo rapaz, mas possuía um grande afeto pelo mesmo, afinal, ele fora um dos poucos que conhecera que lhe tratava tão bem. Mesmo com a amiga alertando que estava errado pelo fato de serem parentes, Santana não conseguia resistir aos encantos do primo. Ele era uma espécie de carpinteiro dos anos cinqüenta, com uma boa forma física, ótima aparência e com um ótimo senso de humor e carisma. "Esta é a Rachel". Disse Quinn depois que a pequena pigarreou e atraiu a sua atenção, fazendo-a voltar a encarar o rapaz.

Tyler cumprimentou Rachel educadamente e dirigiu a sua atenção para as duas, que o encarava dos pés à cabeça. "Vocês se importam se eu roubar a amiga de vocês?". Perguntou graciosamente tombando a cabeça para o lado e levando uma mão para acariciar a nuca, fazendo-o parecer um garoto de quatorze anos.

"Fique a vontade". Respondeu Quinn com um sorriso amistoso e desviando sua atenção mais uma vez para Santana que a essa altura estava balançando a cabeça negativamente. A morena parou os seus movimentos quando Tyler a encarou de relance. "Encontramos daqui meia hora S". Despediu Quinn com o olhar ainda pesado para a morena.

Santana assentiu e esperou pelo rapaz que logo tomou seus braços enquanto caminhavam para fora da loja. Santana não tentou desfazer-se da posição, sabia que seria rude até mesmo para ela. A única coisa que podia fazer era controlar-se e contar a verdade para Tyler antes que fosse tarde demais. "Você está muito quieta. Cem dólares pelos seus pensamentos". Brincou Tyler abaixando a cabeça para encará-la.

"Você não vai descobrir tão fácil". Retrucou Santana acompanhando o sorriso do moreno e torcendo para que os trinta minutos passassem rápidos. Tyler gargalhou mais uma vez e empurrou a porta do café, esperando que Santana entrasse para depois segui-la e eram justamente esses atos que Santana mais adorava no primo. Ele sempre a tratou com respeito e jamais ousou levantar o tom de voz em suas conversas ou discussões, tanto que na primeira vez que se beijaram ele havia sido carinhoso e atencioso dizendo que não a obrigaria a nada e entenderia se ela nunca mais quisesse ficar ao seu lado, o que fez Santana possuir mais afeição pelo rapaz.

Santana e Tyler fizeram o pedido e caminharam para sentar-se em uma mesa próxima a janela que dava para o jardim dos fundos, no qual possuía bancos, balanços e até mesmo um chafariz decorativo. "Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para tê-los?". Perguntou o rapaz sensualmente encarando profundamente os olhos da morena e colocando a sua mão sobre a sua por cima da mesa, fazendo-a sentir o toque quente e a desproporcionalidade de sua mão que nada havia de semelhante com a de Brittany, que era delicada e completava perfeitamente a sua. Instantaneamente um alerta soou em seu interior. Santana retirou a sua mão sob a do rapaz e a repousou em seu colo, o que o fez arquear uma sobrancelha confusa e abrir um sorriso nervoso. "Desculpe Santana, eu fiz alguma coisa errado?". Perguntou ingenuamente passando a mão pelos fios escuros mais uma vez.

"Não, você não fez nada de errado". Respondeu Santana apressadamente parando de falar quando a atendente trouxe os dois copos de café. A morena esperou que a mulher se retirasse para continuar o assunto e aproveitou os segundos de silêncio para buscar forças para pronunciar as próximas palavras. "Eu estou com uma pessoa Tyler". Soltou Santana procurando não se abalar pelo olhar perdido do primo.

Um longo minuto de silêncio se passou e nenhuma outra palavra havia sido pronunciada. Santana estava apertando as suas mãos uma na outra tentando controlar a sua ansiedade, o que estava difícil já que Tyler ainda a encarava e só depois de tomar um longo gole de café e repousar o copo ruidosamente na mesa, o rapaz desviou o olhar encarando o seu copo. "Você está feliz?". Perguntou Tyler voltando os olhos para a morena à sua frente.

Santana permitiu que seus ombros relaxassem e que sua respiração saísse calma pelas suas narinas. A primeira parte já havia passado e sabia que as respostas seriam fáceis, já que não havia motivo para questionar o seu bem estar junto de Brittany.

"Sim". Respondeu Santana monossilabicamente tomando mais um gole de café. Tyler abriu um sorriso fraco nos lábios e assentiu.

"Isso é o mais importante pra mim". Confessou o rapaz fazendo a muralha de Santana oscilar mais uma vez. Era incrível como ele sabia escolher as palavras para serem ditas e como ficava em sincronia com a sua voz grave e seus olhos compreensivos. "Eu o conheço?". Perguntou Tyler bebericando pela primeira vez o seu café.

Um nó formou-se em sua garganta. A segunda parte havia chegado mais rápido do que esperava e para não se sufocar de ansiedade, tratou de soltar de uma vez a verdade, já que ela teria que dizer cedo ou tarde, sabendo que poderia causar o afastamento de vez com o rapaz. "É a Brittany". Respondeu Santana com a voz falha, não se surpreendendo pelo olhar confuso e assustado que brotara nos olhos castanhos claro do primo. Santana já esperava que essa fosse a sua reação, afinal, ela estava falando com um membro da família Lopez e o preconceito estava enraizado em sua árvore genealógica.

Um novo período de silêncio formou-se na mesa e Santana desviou os olhos do primo. Estava doloroso constatar que seu primo não havia nada de diferente e de especial que um dia ela julgou ter. Ele era apenas um homem. Um homem como todos os outros e que fingia como todos os outros. Seu estômago revirou fortemente com todas as lembranças das vezes que estiveram juntos e de como ela havia sido manipulada, mais uma vez. Seus olhos começaram a arder e antes que derramasse qualquer coisa desnecessária pelo rapaz à sua frente, decidiu que àquela conversa já estava finalizada. Ela havia dito tudo que o precisava.

Santana arrastou a cadeira e apoiou as mãos na mesa para se levantar quando sentiu um calor e uma força em seu pulso. A morena virou-se para o rapaz e viu o brilho usual em seus olhos, mostrando para a morena que nada havia mudado e que ele estava apenas surpreso. Santana sentou-se novamente e sentiu-o soltar seu pulso e repousar a mão sobre a sua novamente. "Eu sempre soube que você me trocaria por ela". Confessou o rapaz com a voz falha e com um olhar triste, o que fez Santana ter certeza de que àquele era o mesmo Tyler de anos atrás.

"Como?". Perguntou Santana atônita. Ela nunca havia contado para o primo sobre os seus sentimentos por Brittany enquanto estavam juntos; sempre mencionava a loira como uma amiga de infância. As suas sobrancelhas se curvaram e a morena entreabriu a boca para fazer com que mais perguntas soltassem de seus lábios, sem sucesso, já que Tyler assumiu o controle mais rápido.

"Você sempre a amou". Afirmou Tyler precisamente fazendo a morena retorcer-se em mais dúvidas. "Todas as vezes que você falava dela, eu percebia que a sua admiração e o seu carinho eram muito maiores de quando você se referia à Quinn". Explicou Tyler acariciando a palma da mão de Santana e levando-a aos lábios brevemente, queimando a pele da morena e causando uma sensação de culpa e remorso, nada comparada ao que sentia antigamente. "No começo eu disse a mim mesmo que era porque vocês eram melhores amigas até o dia em que eu a vi no jantar de Natal há dois anos em sua casa". Disse Tyler repousando a mão da morena na mesa novamente e encarando mais uma vez os olhos arregalados da morena e a face levemente corada. "Você jamais me olhou daquele modo". Pausou brevemente e Santana perguntou se não seria menos doloroso levantar e sair o mais rápido possível daquele local a ter que ficar ouvindo as palavras de Tyler e sofrer com cada letra pronunciada. "Confesso que fiquei com raiva e indignado, mas eu percebi que te amava o suficiente para querer a sua felicidade". Completou Tyler.

Há algumas horas atrás, se alguém dissesse à Santana que ela teria uma indigestão sentimental ela zombaria e ameaçaria a pessoa, dizendo que isso não é possível, afinal, ela era Santana Lopez. Mas agora, de frente para uma das pessoas que marcou um período significativo em sua vida, Santana não estava conseguindo organizar a explosão de sensações que a tomava no momento. Ela queria abraçar o rapaz e agradecer pela compreensão e pelo respeito, mas era difícil porque ela estava sentindo o sofrimento pelo qual ele havia passando. Querendo ou não, ela ainda matinha um afeto grande por ele. Desde o começo do seu relacionamento com Brittany, Santana desejava que seu primo fosse o primeiro a saber, pois a sua aceitação era de extrema importância, no entanto, ela ficava ressentida quanto à sua reação e por isso, permitiu que o silêncio selasse o seu segredo. "Eu quero o melhor para você Santana, independente se for um homem ou uma mulher que lhe forneça isso". Completou Tyler com um sorriso um pouco mais vivo, fazendo Santana desprender de seu devaneio e focar seus olhos no do rapaz, comprovando por fim, que não havia raiva e sim, preocupação, carinho e conforto.

"Você é um Lopez em extinção". Zombou Santana utilizando da ironia para esconder o seu nervosismo. Ela queria que ele soubesse como ela estava feliz com o seu consentimento, mas não conseguia e tinha certeza que ele a conhecia muito bem para ler as entrelinhas de sua fala. Tyler acabaria compreendendo o que ela realmente queria dizer.

O rapaz completou com uma de suas características gargalhadas e tomou a mão da morena mais uma vez. "Eu não sei como seus pais aceitaram tudo isso". Confessou Tyler levando o copo de café até a boca com a mão livre, enquanto a outra acariciava a pele macia da mão de Santana.

A morena franziu o cenho e curvou os lábios em um sorriso sarcástico. "Eles não aceitaram". Confessou Santana levando o copo de café à boca, dando a desculpa para não entrar em detalhes. Ela estava feliz por ver o primo e por ele ter honrado o seu valor, mas não o queria em sua vida mais uma vez. Como já dissera uma vez, sua vida era feita de capítulos e ele já havia passado.

"Você é realmente persistente". Elogiou Tyler cerrando os olhos e soltando a mão da morena. "Aposto que sua mãe foi a que surtou". Brincou o rapaz mais uma vez.

"Você estava lá?". Perguntou ironicamente, dramatizando uma expressão de surpresa em sua face, o que fez o rapaz inundar o local mais uma vez com a sua magistral gargalhada.

"Eu posso não ser o parente mais presente, mas eu conheço minha família". Retrucou Tyler retirando a carteira do bolso e puxando algumas notas para pagar os cafés. "Como foi na escola?".

"Bem melhor". Respondeu Santana sincera dando de ombros, afinal, seus amigos haviam feito e fazem o papel que seus pais acham difícil o suficiente para cumprir.

"Eu espero que você não tenha se esquecido do que eu te ensinei". Disse Tyler levantando a manga da camisa e mostrando os bíceps, fazendo Santana soltar um riso e assentir com um balançar de cabeça. Em uma de suas férias, seu primo havia ensinado-a alguns truques que a favoreceriam se caso entrasse em alguma briga, pois Tyler sabia que Santana era cabeça quente e que não deixava os assuntos pendentes e como sempre, ele temia pela saúde da prima e não conseguiria suportar o peso na consciência de não ter feito nada para ajudá-la, mesmo que indiretamente.

"Eu tenho uma boa memória. Não se preocupe". Respondeu Santana virando o café pela última vez, esvaziando o copo e posicionando-o sobre a mesa. A morena precisava dizer que a drástica mudança de assunto e de comportamento não havia surtido nenhum espanto em si, ela estava agradecendo que seu primo estava agindo normal ao seu lado, como se nenhuma confissão houvesse sido dita.

"Eu acho melhor nós irmos agora. Não quero deixar sua amiga morrer do coração e pensar que eu te seqüestrei". Alertou Tyler olhando para o seu relógio de pulso, levantando-se logo em seguida esticando a mão para que Santana o acompanhasse mais uma vez. A morena aceitou sem protesto e sem dolo.

"Você estava me seguindo?". Perguntou Santana arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto caminhavam de volta para a loja.

O rapaz cerrou os olhos para a morena e tombou a cabeça. "Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso?". Perguntou Tyler recebendo um arquear de sobrancelhas da morena e um sorriso torto formou-se em seus lábios. "Eu estava passando na calçada e te vi pela vitrine". Respondeu sincero e a morena relaxou-se. "Eu não sou tão compulsivo assim".

"Não diga isso Tyler, todos os Lopez são compulsivos". Retruca Santana dando de ombros e retribuindo o sorriso do rapaz. "Até quando você vai ficar?". Perguntou a morena receosa, o que ela estava preste a fazer ia contra os seus princípios de limite, mas ela realmente queria que Tyler ficasse por mais alguns dias, só até ele certificar que Brittany a fazia feliz.

"Irei embora daqui três dias". Respondeu Tyler parando de frente para a porta da loja e Santana pôde ver pela vitrine que Quinn e Rachel estavam na fila do caixa com várias peças de roupas nas mãos e a morena desejou que Quinn não tivesse lhe escolhido roupas, pois conhecia o gosto da amiga e não admirava as suas escolhas.

Santana voltou a sua atenção para Tyler à sua frente e respirou fundo. "Eu darei uma festa de aniversário surpresa para a Brittany amanhã no meu apartamento às 20hs". Disse Santana procurando deixar a voz a mais limpa e confiante possível. "Sinta-se a vontade se quiser aparecer". Finalizou Santana procurando não encarar diretamente os olhos do rapaz e não se arrepender de ter pronunciado tais palavras.

"Por que vocês mudaram para um apartamento? Aquela casa era linda". Perguntou Tyler curioso arqueando uma sobrancelha divertidamente.

"Eu mudei". Respondeu Santana firmemente direcionando os seus olhos de encontro ao do rapaz e surpreendendo-se por encontrar um olhar calmo e atencioso. "Meus pais me colocaram para fora quando descobriram... Você sabe". Completou Santana revirando os olhos. Era incrível como havia acostumado a contar àquele momento de sua vida e nenhum sentimento de remorso corroesse o seu interior. Sabia que havia sido melhor ter finalmente dito a verdade e saído de um lugar no qual sabia que não era bem vinda.

"Sua persistência não mudou. Eu adoraria ir Santana". Respondeu Tyler sem delongas fazendo Santana sorrir nervosamente e enlaçar o seu escultural corpo em um abraço desajeitado. A morena sentiu o rapaz retribuir o aperto de seu abraço e permitiu fechar os olhos para absorver aquela sensação que a fazia sentir tão segura.

"Obrigada". Sussurrou Santana abrindo os olhos novamente e inalando pela última vez o odor da pele dourada do primo. Santana afastou-se do abraço e retribuiu o sorriso e o assentimento de cabeça, despedindo-se tradicionalmente. Tratou de ser responsável e matura, aceitando o fardo de que estava comprometida com a mulher que havia escolhido para passar o resto de sua vida e não deixaria que o seu passado interferisse no seu presente e futuro.

Santana passou pela porta da loja e caminhou na direção de Rachel e Quinn, preparando-se para o interrogatório que viria a seguir, pois conhecia Quinn muito bem e sabia que a amiga exigiria saber o porquê da demora e porque estavam se abraçando do lado de fora da loja, já que Santana observou de relance o olhar de Quinn em sua direção.

"Eu disse trinta minutos Lopez, por que vocês demoraram?". Perguntou Quinn assim que Santana posicionou-se ao lado de Rachel.

"Você vai ficar controlando a minha vida agora Fabray?". Retrucou a morena cruzando os braços no tórax e arqueando as sobrancelhas, uma pose que era tradicional do seus tempos de _cheerio_ que Sue fazia questão de que todas as suas meninas fossem capaz de fazer.

"Eu estou falando sério S". Cortou Quinn rispidamente.

"Não aconteceu nada se é isso que você quer saber". Assegurou Santana ignorando o olhar critico da amiga e o confuso de Rachel.

"Não pareceu que não aconteceu nada. Sinceramente, eu pensei que você havia mudado pela B e queria que, pelo menos esse relacionamento, desse certo". Disse Quinn indignada dando mais um passo na fila e entregando as suas peças para a atendente, assim como Rachel. Santana olhou ao redor e percebeu que ela e Quinn estavam atraindo a curiosidade de algumas pessoas e como não queria que sua vida fosse divulgada em _outdoors _por toda Lima, porque é isso que acontece em cidade pequena, a morena resolveu adiar aquela conversa.

"Espero por vocês no carro". Alertou Santana caminhando até o sofá e pegando as sacolas de compras, caminhando mais uma vez para fora da loja.

Era sempre o mesmo episódio, as pessoas sempre lhe julgavam e criticavam sem ter todas as informações necessárias. Ela era sempre o motivo de todas as desgraças mundiais, seja na escola, no New Directions, em casa. A única pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado e nunca a criticou, pelo contrário, sempre fez o possível para defendê-la, era Brittany. Como que Quinn poderia induzir que ela seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa que pudesse machucar Brittany, sendo que a loira era a única que sempre se manteve fiel?

Santana bateu a porta do carro e jogou as sacolas no banco do carona, deixando claro que não queria a presença de Quinn ao seu lado. Procurando acalmar os seus neurônios, Santana ligou o som do carro e procurou por uma música que fosse capaz relaxar o seu corpo.

A morena deixou por fim a voz de Adele ecoar por todo o carro enquanto recostava a cabeça no banco e fechava os olhos. Não era fã de músicas calmas ou tão emocionais quanto a que estava ouvindo no momento, mas Adele era a única cantora que havia subido em seu conceito. Suas letras eram tão expressivas que Santana conseguia sentir na pele o poder das palavras e os significados implícitos em cada música. Era como se a morena sentisse exatamente o que a cantora estava sentindo no momento que compôs a canção. A maioria das músicas Santana associava à Brittany, afinal, sempre falava da pessoa amada estando junto ou não e isso lembrava a época em que sofria em silêncio por estar apaixonada pela sua melhor amiga e não ter a única pessoa que desejava no mundo.

Seus devaneios foram quebrados quando o som da porta traseira fora fechada com força e o barulho de sacolas formou-se no ambiente. Santana abriu os olhos e pelo retrovisor interno observou Quinn emburrada e Rachel com os braços cruzados no tórax. Provavelmente Quinn havia sido estúpida com Rachel por estar de cabeça quente com a morena. _Você sempre faz isso Fabray_, retrucou Santana internamente, _Sempre atirando pedras em quem é inocente_.

"Nós não terminamos a nossa conversa". Pronunciou Quinn quebrando o silêncio.

"Acho que já acabamos sim. Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada e era isso que você queria saber". Retrucou Santana dando de ombros e concentrando toda a sua atenção no trânsito. Não queria correr o risco de sofrer dois acidentes em uma semana, além disso, havia prometido à Brittany que seria mais cuidadosa.

"S, por favor, é o Tyler. Eu sei como você fica perto dele". Disse Quinn e pelo retrovisor interno Santana observou a loira revirar os olhos e esticar a mão para pegar a de Rachel, que repousava solitária em sua coxa.

"Como eu _ficava_ perto dele, você quer dizer". Corrigiu Santana afastando a franja de seus olhos.

"Então aquele olhar surpreso e suas mãos tremendo não tinha nada a ver com a presença dele?". Perguntou Quinn ironicamente e Santana não precisou olhar pelo retrovisor para ter certeza que a amiga acabara de arquear a sua famosa sobrancelha.

"Ele sabe sobre a B". Respondeu Santana apoiando o cotovelo na janela e repousando a cabeça na palma de sua mão, enquanto esperava o sinal abrir. "Eu contei tudo o que ele precisava saber".

"Você realmente não sentiu nada?". Insistiu Quinn após alguns segundos em silêncio. Santana soube que havia pegado a amiga desprevenida e torcia que Quinn desse aquele assunto por encerrado.

Santana mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma busca em seus pensamentos para recordar exatamente do que havia sentindo durante o tempo que esteve com Tyler. Ela recordou de sentir seu estômago embrulhar, seu coração bater mais forte e suas pernas ficarem bambas. Poderia até dizer que Tyler fora responsável por isso, mas não de uma maneira positiva; Santana não estava preparada para contar a verdade ao seu primo e ferir seus sentimentos na primeira vez o via depois de dois anos. "Nada que me fizesse questionar o que sinto pela B".

"Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto dela". Confessou Rachel fazendo Santana a encarar surpresa pelo retrovisor interno e logo em seguido para Quinn, tentando descobrir se a amiga havia dito o que havia acontecido entre ela e Tyler. "Quinn não me contou nada Santana, mas eu também não sou idiota. É fácil perceber que você e ele tiveram alguma coisa e que significou para os dois". Explicou Rachel cerrando os olhos. "E para você ter abdicado o significado disso tudo por Brittany é realmente bonito e mostra o quanto você gosta dela".

"Eu não sei por que vocês insistem em questionar se eu gosto ou não da B". Resmungou Santana cansada soltando um longo suspiro no final.

"Nós não estamos questionando S". Retrucou Quinn desencostando as costas do banco e aproximando-se do banco da morena. "Nós só não queremos que o relacionamento de vocês acabe por bobeira".

"Não vai acabar". Afirmou Santana virando o rosto para encarar Quinn. "Disso você pode ter certeza". Reforçou Santana desejando que suas palavras se tornassem verdades e que alguém lá em cima ouvisse pelo menos uma de suas preces e a tornasse verdade, porque a morena sabia que não seria tão fácil quanto desejava.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ei povo lindo! Nem demorei muito viu? Eu disse que daqui pra frente será mais rápido! ;) Então, esse saiu um pouquinho curtinho e eu posso explicar. Bom, eu queria colocar a festa da Brittany aqui, só que ainda tem algumas coisas para acontecer e a festa será fechada com Chave de Ouro, então, para não ficar muito grande e enjoativo, resolvi deixar um capítulo só para isso! Sinto dizer que a fanfic esteja caminhando para a sua reta final. Os próximos acontecimentos serão decisivos. =/ Pois é, eu também fiquei triste, mas a boa notícia é que já tem uma nova por vir. Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas eu comentei que estava com a idéia de uma Future Brittana. Pois é, minha cabeça está quase explodindo de tantas idéias para essa fic e eu resolvi investir! ;D Espero que possa contar com esses leitores de lindos de SMS! *-* Então, espero que ter colocado que a Santana tenha se relacionado com um primo não tenha forçado bastante, porque eu precisava de alguém para encaixar esse lugar porque ele será de grande ajuda nos próximos capítulos e de repente, meus avós apareceram para passar o final de semana. Eles são primos e há três anos eles comemoram as Bodas de Ouro. Então, não é tão estranho é? ;x UEHEUHEUEHUEHUEH. Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários que ajudam muito e eu percebi que está chegando próximo dos 100! *-* É muita emoção e eu só tenho a agradecer, porque é por vocês que eu escrevo queridos leitores (as)! *-* Brittana is on gente! *-* Foi lindo o 3x04, com elas dando as mãos embaixo do guardanapo! *-* Chega de escrever, né? Beijos e um ótimo restinho de semana. ;}_

_ P.S: Já ouviram Santa Baby que a Naya cantou? Meu Deus! *-* Eu preciso do álbum dela urgente. ;x_


	16. Gift

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#16**_

Já se passara do meio dia quando Santana finalmente deixou Rachel e Quinn na casa dos Berry. Havia sido uma longa manhã, Santana quem o diga. Haviam visitado pelo menos dezesseis lojas em um período de três horas, fazendo Santana questionar se isso era mesmo possível, afinal, Quinn e Rachel sempre eram as últimas a saírem. Chegou um momento que a morena teve que perguntar se a amiga havia ganhado na loteria para estar gastando tanto dinheiro com coisas desnecessárias. É claro que renovar o guarda-roupa era uma tarefa obrigatória, mas deve ser controlada e não deve ser levada ao pé da letra.

Santana descansou a cabeça na palma de sua mão enquanto esperava o sinal abrir. Olhou ao redor brevemente e observou um casal ao longe. Eles eram jovens, o rapaz deveria ter no máximo vinte e dois e a garota vinte anos. Pareciam apaixonados pela forma que se abraçavam e se encaravam e o que realmente impressionou Santana foi uma criaturazinha agarrada na perna do rapaz. Era uma criança, uma menina para ser mais exata, com o mesmo tom dos cabelos do rapaz e com os mesmos olhos da garota. Não era necessário perguntar se eles eram os pais da criança. A menina era a réplica dos dois. _Eles são tão jovens_, retrucou Santana cerrando os olhos e observando o rapaz pegar a menina nos braços e rodar_, e parecem tão felizes_.

Sempre ouvia falar e já vira alguns casos, de casais jovens que ficavam presos em Lima por não serem responsáveis o suficiente. Sabia que isso jamais aconteceria contigo, sempre fora bastante cuidadosa com o seu corpo e sua saúde e agora com Brittany era impossível. Santana sentiu um latejar em sua cabeça enquanto continuava encarar a intimidade daquela família jovem. Sabia que mesmo que se casse com Brittany, ela não conseguiria dar à loira àquilo que ela mais queria, uma parte sua para ser lembrada, uma união biológica que marcaria não só a promessa de uma eternidade, como também, o seu amor e a sua confiança. Já havia cansado de ignorar esses pensamentos, porque sabia que a partir do momento que visse a criança nos braços de Brittany, não importaria se a biologia não aceitasse ou se os conservadores repugnassem, ela saberia que teria uma parte significativa na vida daquela criança.

Santana foi afastada de seus devaneios quando ouviu a buzina do carro atrás. A morena balançou a cabeça brevemente e passou a marcha, acelerando logo em seguida, seguindo para o seu objetivo.

Demorou cerca de dez minutos para chegar em casa. A morena pegou as sacolas com os copos descartáveis e enfeites e colocou no porta-malas, prevenindo que Brittany visse quando entrasse no carro. O seu alivio era que Brittany não havia desconfiado de nada e pelo visto não desconfiaria, por isso não estava se empenhando em escolher as palavras certas para não estragar a surpresa, porque Brittany a conhecia o suficiente para saber que a namorada não aprovaria uma festa em seu apartamento. _Eu ainda mato a Fabray_, resmungou Santana recordando das palavras da amiga em sua cabeça. Sabia que era egoísmo ter Brittany só para si, quem poderia julgá-la? Queria tornar a noite de Brittany memorável, mas queria também que Brittany aproveitasse ao lado das pessoas que mais demonstraram ser seus amigos durante esses últimos dois anos.

"Bom dia Jeff". Cumprimentou o porteiro enquanto recolhia as cartas na caixa de correspondências.

"Bom dia senhorita". Respondeu o senhor com um sorriso doce nos lábios, contrastando as covas de seu rosto com as marcas da idade. "Como você está?".

"Cansada". Respondeu Santana com um suspiro no final, virando-se para o homem e abrindo um pequeno sorriso. "E o senhor?".

"Rejuvenescido". Respondeu mais uma vez com uma gargalhada rouca no final, fazendo Santana arquear uma sobrancelha e acompanhar o seu sorriso. "A Carmen finalmente aceitou sair comigo". Explicou Jeff enquanto Santana cruzava os braços no tórax e esperava que ele continuasse. "Eu fiz aquilo o que a sua Brittany me alertou: não esperei o momento certo, apenas a vi e a convidei".

"E aonde você pretende levá-la?". Perguntou Santana descruzando os braços e apoiando-se no balcão ao lado de Jeff.

"Bom, eu preciso da sua ajuda". Começou Jeff fazendo Santana arquear a sobrancelha mais uma vez. "Eu estava pensando em levá-la naquele novo restaurante italiano que abriu no mesmo quarteirão da sua escola. Só que eu não sei se ela gosta e não quero arriscar". Pausou Jeff brevemente alisando a barba rala e grisalha. "Brittany disse para eu cozinhar para ela".

"Eu acho que você deve fazer o que a B disse". Confessou Santana observando a ansiedade e a felicidade nos olhos claros de Jeff. "Terá mais significado para ela". Disse Santana parando brevemente surpresa com os olhos arregalados e com a gargalhada de Jeff. "O que foi?".

"Vocês duas se merecem. Você acredita que ela disse a mesma coisa?". Respondeu Jeff fazendo Santana corar as bochechas e abrir um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

"Eu preciso ir Jeff antes que ela me ligue e pergunte por que eu estou demorando". Cortou Santana dando de ombros. "Bom encontro". Desejou enquanto retribuía o sorriso sonhador do senhor e caminhava em direção ao elevado.

Santana apoiou-se na parede do elevador e aproveitou para analisar mais precisamente as correspondências em suas mãos. Havia assustado-se quando recebeu vários envelopes. Cerrou os olhos e foi amassando aqueles que eram propagandas de academias, clubes e restaurantes, o que reduziu bastante pilha de papéis em sua mão. A sua surpresa foi a última correspondência. Uma carta com o papel bege macio, com o seu envelope bem trabalhado, parecendo até que as palavras haviam sido escrito à mão de tão delicado que as letras eram. Santana virou para analisar o remetente e arregalou os olhos quando viu que a carta era para Brittany e não para ela. Um grande ponto de interrogação tomou a sua atenção por breves segundos até analisar o emblema vermelho no canto da folha. Quatro letras douradoras sob o emblema vermelho reluziam contra a luz fluorescente do elevador, sendo possível ler a sigla: _AMDA._ _American Musical and Dramatic Academy_. Um enorme sentimento de satisfação tomou todo o seu corpo e uma solitária e silenciosa lágrima correu por seu sua face. Há um mês ela havia enviado para diferentes universidades os vídeos das apresentações de Brittany na esperança de que pelo menos uma escolhesse a loira. Cerca de dez vídeos foram enviados, onde Brittany apresentava-se tanto com o _New Directions_ quanto com as _cheerios_. Santana sempre apostou no potencial da namorada e não deixaria que passasse despercebido; queria que Brittany brilhasse e seguisse seus sonhos, independente das dificuldades que aparecesse no caminho. A _AMDA _havia sido sua última opção por ser a mais concorrida e já havia desanimado pela demora, estava quase desistindo quando finalmente chegou a primeira acedência. Não era necessário abrir o envelope para saber que Brittany havia sido escolhida, a morena pesquisou algumas semanas atrás qual era a cor dos envelopes de cada uma das universidades e o que significava cada cor e de acordo com a sua memória, bege era uma das cores que desejava que Brittany recebesse.

Estava tão alucinada com aquela correspondência e todos os significados que aquilo trazia que Santana não percebeu que havia caminhado automaticamente até a sua porta com um sorriso bobo tamborilando em seus lábios. "B, tenho uma coisa para você". Exclamou Santana ansiosa enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. Era impossível esconder a curiosidade em seus olhos de saber a reação da namorada quando visse a carta. Santana desviou os olhos do envelope quando notou que não havia tido resposta, levando-os diretamente para o rapaz de moicano sentado em seu sofá com uma lata de cerveja assistindo televisão. "O que você está fazendo aqui Puckerman?". Perguntou Santana franzindo o cenho e caminhando até o rapaz, deixando a bolsa e os outros papéis sobre o balcão, ficando apenas com o envelope de Brittany em mãos. "Cadê a B?". Perguntou logo em seguida quando não viu a loira ao redor. "O que você está fazendo com a minha cerveja?".

"Calma, várias perguntas". Zombou o rapaz dando mais um gole na cerveja e ajeitando-se no sofá, em uma posição confortável para encarar a morena. "Eu vim trazer o presente de aniversário da Britt. Ela está no seu quarto a propósito". Respondeu o rapaz gesticulando para o corredor atrás. "E essa cerveja não é sua". Alertou Puck pegando um pequeno engradado com outras cinco latas.

"Presente de aniversário? O aniversário dela é amanhã, gênio". Retrucou Santana.

"Eu sei, mas o que eu queria dar não pode esperar". Respondeu Puck fazendo um pequeno alarme soar no interior da morena. Ela sabia como Puck era com presentes. Ele conseguia ter a mente mais fértil e infantil do que Finn, pois ele fazia questão de dar o que a pessoa mais queria. Algumas pessoas poderiam achar um gesto encantador, mas Santana só conseguia ver estupidez naquela ação, ainda mais por se tratar do aniversário de Brittany. A namorada possuía alguns desejos estranhos e até mesmo impossíveis e estava com medo do que ela poderia ter pedido ao rapaz.

"O que você comprou Puck?". Perguntou Santana depositando o envelope no sofá e acariciando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. A morena sentiu o seu sangue correr mais rápido quando observou um sorriso largo formar-se nos lábios do moreno e não teve paciência para analisá-lo, pois Brittany havia acabado de entrar na sala com um objeto peludo e pequeno nas mãos. A princípio, a morena pensou que Puck havia dado um bichinho de pelúcia para Brittany, até que o que achou que era um ser inanimado, movimentou a cabeça e soltou um miado. "Oh. Meu. Deus". Sibilou Santana apoiando as duas mãos no sofá enquanto Brittany aproximava-se radiante com o filhote de gato entre os braços.

"Não é lindo S?". Perguntou Brittany com os olhos brilhando enquanto ninava o animal nos braços como se fosse um neném. "É o filhinho do Lord Tubbington". Alertou a loira virando o filhote para Santana. "Olhe S, tem os mesmos olhos que o pai".

Santana engoliu seco e tentou um sorriso fraco. A morena precisava admitir que o filhote se parecia bastante com o antigo gato de Brittany, pois possuía a mesma cor cinza e as mesmas manchas pretas pelo pêlo. Se não soubesse que o gato de Brittany havia falecido no verão, acreditaria fielmente que aquele era o primogênito do Tubbington. "É lindo B". Respondeu Santana após alguns segundos tentando organizar os pensamentos. Não estava acreditando que todo o esforço que tivera para afastar qualquer animal de sua casa havia sido totalmente em vão, já que o célebre Puckerman aproveitou a sua ausência para ignorar o seu trabalho. "Puck que trouxe para você?". Perguntou Santana desviando os olhos da namorada e encarando o moreno sentado no sofá, que assentiu com um sorriso enquanto levantava a lata de cerveja, como se estivesse brindando sua grande conquista. Santana cerrou os olhos e estava contando os segundos para ficar às sós com Puck para descontar toda a sua fúria.

"Britt me disse que o que ela mais queria era o seu gato de novo. Só que eu lembrei que ele havia mo... Viajado". Explicou Puck ajustando sua frase após o olhar crítico e a tosse forçada da morena. "Então eu peguei o filhote dele". Completou virando a lata de uma vez e abrindo um novo sorriso largo.

Santana cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo, procurando acalmar-se antes que fizesse uma besteira. A morena virou-se para a namorada mais uma vez e a percebeu que Brittany ainda estava encantada com o animal e Santana se perguntou se a loira prestou atenção em alguma palavra que Puck havia acabado de dizer. Instantaneamente, Santana adivinhou o que aconteceria nos próximos dias: Brittany ficaria agarrada com o filhote vinte e quatro horas por dia esquecendo-se de todos ao seu redor, inclusive da morena. Foi isso que aconteceu quando a loira ganhou o Lord Tubbington e seria isso que aconteceria com o novo gato. A fúria em seu corpo aumentou ainda mais sabendo que teria que disputar sua atenção com um animal e que o dono daquela catástrofe estava aos risos no sofá analisando a expressão pensativa em sua face.

"Eu estou pensando em chamá-lo de Lord Tubbington Tubbington". Anunciou Brittany acariciando a cabeça do filhote. "O que você acha S?". Perguntou a loira desviando a atenção momentaneamente para a namorada estática à sua frente.

"Não seria melhor colocar Lord Tubbington II?". Perguntou Puck arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto abria uma nova lata.

"O que você achar melhor B, mas você acha que seus pais deixarão você ficar com ele?". Perguntou Santana franzindo o cenho observando o rosto da loira contorcer-se em uma expressão divertida, o que de certo modo assustou a morena, porque ela sabia muito bem o que significava quando Brittany sorria daquele jeito.

"Ele ficará aqui S". Respondeu Brittany fazendo Santana sentir suas pernas bambearem. Seria calúnia dizer que não havia cogitado àquela hipótese, havia sido a primeira que apareceu na lista imaginária de Santana enquanto tentando acostumar-se com a idéia de ter que dividir a loira com um filhote de gato.

"Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso B". Retrucou Santana soltando um longo suspiro observando a expressão da loira permanecer intacta, significando que a conversa seria longa e que Brittany provavelmente ganharia a discussão.

"Mas S, ele é o filho do Lord T. Não podemos desfazer dele. Além do mais, ele gostou de você". Contornou Brittany afastando o filhote de seus braços e entregando para Santana, que recusou a principio, mas foi obrigada a aceitar quando Brittany insistiu com um olhar persuasivo. Santana sentiu o pelo macio e liso do animal fazer cócegas em seu braço e quase o deixou cair quando sentiu a pequena boca do gato segurar seu pulso. A morena agradeceu que os dentes ainda não havia nascidos, caso contrário jogaria o animal longe e correria para o hospital. "Eu disse que ele gostou de você, ele está te dando um beijo". Disse Brittany expandindo o sorriso na face e recuperando o filhote dos braços da morena.

"Aqui não tem espaço para ele B". Tentou Santana mais uma vez cerrando os olhos. "Você sabe o que acontecerá se alguém ouvir os miados dele".

"Pode ser a televisão". Intrometeu Puck arrependendo-se logo em seguida pela encarada sombria de Santana.

"Escute, não dá B e você tem que entender isso". Cortou Santana cruzando os braços no tórax e sentindo o peso do olhar triste de Brittany perfurar todos os pontos de seu corpo. Não queria brigar com a loira nas vésperas de seu aniversário e sabia que querendo ou não, aquele filhote havia alegrado seu dia e só de pensar que teria que conviver com o peso nos ombros por ser responsável pela tristeza da loira a estava destruindo precocemente. Já se arrependendo das suas próximas palavras, Santana segurou no braço da namorada, que havia lhe dado as costas preparando-se para caminhar de volta para o quarto, encarando-a mais uma vez. "Ok B. Mas com uma condição". Disse Santana pausando para contemplar o sorriso nascer nos lábios da loira. "Ele só poderá ficar aqui quando tiver alguém, enquanto isso ele ficará na sua casa". Propôs Santana surpreendendo-se por Brittany dar o filhote para Puck e envolver a morena em um abraço surpresa.

Santana aproveitou da atenção de Brittany e deixou-se envolver no abraço, até o momento que Brittany o quebrou para selar seus lábios rapidamente. Santana tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas Brittany se afastou murmurando que Puck estava ali e de acordo com a fama do rapaz, era bem possível que ele estivesse tirando alguma foto ou filmando. Santana assentiu e observou a loira pegar o filhote dos braços do rapaz que estava com os olhos arregalados e com a boca entreaberta, fazendo-a revirar os olhos em desgosto. A morena aproveitou para sentar-se ao lado do rapaz enquanto Brittany sentava-se no chão e colocava o filhote em sua frente para acariciar sua cabeça.

"Eu só não te espanco agora porque Brittany está aqui". Confessou Santana virando-se para encarar o rapaz ao seu lado. "Eu estou falando sério". Alertou a morena quando o viu rir.

"Eu não sei por que você é fresca com animais". Disse Puck levantando o engradado para a morena pegar uma lata.

"Você não tem noção de como será daqui pra frente". Retrucou Santana.

"Não é como se ela fosse te trocar pelo filhote". Ironizou Puck pegando o controle de televisão colocando em um jogo qualquer de futebol americano.

"É exatamente isso que vai acontecer". Cortou Santana dando um gole na lata e apontando para a loira sentada no chão ao seu lado. Brittany havia se desligado das pessoas ao seu redor e estava rindo da tentativa do filhote em andar. "Por sua culpa eu vou ficar mais de uma semana sem dormir com ela".

Puck soltou uma gargalhada e se calou quando Santana o encarou com os olhos frios. "Você está falando sério?". Perguntou o rapaz atônito.

"Não, eu estou falando isso porque eu gosto de ver você sorrir". Retrucou Santana ironicamente cerrando os olhos quando o rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha demonstrando que não havia percebido a nota sarcástica na fala da morena. "É claro que eu estou falando sério Puckerman". Anunciou Santana exaltando a voz e atraindo a atenção brevemente de Brittany. A loira tombou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso doce nos lábios procurando compreender o motivo da namorada ter se exaltado. "Desculpe B, é o jogo". Respondeu Santana à pergunta muda de Brittany, apontando para a televisão à sua frente, recebendo um balançar de cabeça da namorada que voltara a brincar com o filhote.

"O que é isso aqui?". Perguntou Puck atraindo a atenção de Santana mais uma vez, observando o envelope da _AMDA_ nas mãos do rapaz, que estava prestes a abri-lo se não fosse Santana arrancando-o às pressas de suas mãos.

"Puckerman é melhor você ir antes que saía daqui sem as suas mãos". Alertou Santana levantando-se e puxando o rapaz pelo braço antes que seu corpo explodisse e ela descontasse tudo em Puck. Não acreditava que o rapaz quase estragou a sua surpresa, batendo o recorde de ferrar com a sua vida duas vezes em menos de uma hora.

"Ok eu vou. Pode me soltar agora". Cedeu Puck tentando segurar a lata de cerveja em uma mão e o pequeno engradado na outra. "Está tudo certo para amanhã mesmo?". Perguntou o rapaz enquanto passava pela porta principal. "Eu fiquei responsável pela bebida, não é?".

"Sim e sim. Qualquer dúvida ligue para a Fabray". Respondeu Santana fechando a porta logo em seguida sem esperando o rapaz se despedir. Ele já havia falado e feito demais para um dia ao seu lado.

• • •

Como havia previsto, Brittany passou o resto do dia com a atenção voltada para o filhote. Santana conteve a vontade de pegar o animal e devolvê-lo para Puck, não estava agüentando a falta de atenção por parte da namorada e para não se irritar ainda mais, aproveitou para adiantar os trabalhos pendentes de Brittany. Já havia virado costume ensinar Brittany e fazer os seus trabalhos e como possuía grande facilidade em aprender as matérias dentro da sala de aula, não via problema perder parte de seu tempo para ajudar a namorada.

O dia seguinte chegou mais rápido do que imaginara. O calendário imaginário que havia criado para contar as noites sem dormir com Brittany já possuía uma marcação, afinal, a loira disse que precisava colocar o Lord Tubbington Tubbington para dormir, o que rendeu alguns minutos fazendo Santana desistir de esperar e render-se às pálpebras pesadas.

Santana despertou com os fios loiros da loira fazendo cócegas em sua face, fazendo a morena notar a presença dos braços da namorada ao redor de sua cintura e de seu rosto repousando em seu ombro. Santana virou-se no abraço de Brittany e repousou o braço em sua cintura enquanto levava a mão livre para acariciar a face delicada da loira afastando alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair na face da namorada. Mesmo tentando ser o mais cuidadosa possível, Brittany abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a claridade e com a presença da morena tão perto.

Um sorriso tamborilou nos lábios carnudos de Santana que logo foi retribuído por Brittany quando terminou de despertar. "Feliz aniversário". Sussurrou Santana acariciando a maçã do rosto da loira, perdendo-se no brilho formado nas íris azuis. Não percebeu quando seus lábios se aproximaram automaticamente e Brittany entreabria a boca para dar permissão à língua da morena. Santana aproveitou a liberdade de Brittany e pressionou sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto e sentindo a loira apertar seu cabelo.

Santana virou seu corpo, posicionando-se sobre o corpo da loira, caminhando com as suas mãos por baixo da blusa fina de Brittany, apertando e acariciando a pele lisa e arrepiada. Brittany soltou um rouco gemido quando Santana chegou aos seus seios, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, fazendo a morena afastar-se momentaneamente para retirar a sua própria blusa e voltar a tomar os lábios da loira ferozmente.

As mãos de Brittany apertaram as costas nuas da morena enquanto os lábios de Santana corriam por seu pescoço e suas mãos acariciavam ainda mais os seios da loira. Outro gemido rouco ecoou dos lábios da loira quando Santana mordeu sua clavícula por cima da blusa, fazendo a morena constatar que havia roupas demais e não perderia a chance de fazer amor com Brittany, pois só Deus saberia quando teria a chance novamente. Sem perder mais tempo, a morena levou as mãos à beirada da blusa da loira e a retirou, sentindo de imediato uma carga elétrica correr por seu corpo quando desfrutou da pele quente de Brittany contra a sua, fazendo-a acompanhar o gemido baixo de Brittany.

Suas mãos correram pela lateral do corpo da loira e uma delas posicionou-se sobre o tecido da fina calcinha que Brittany usava. A morena sentiu os dentes de Brittany prender o seu lábio inferior conforme friccionava sua mão por cima da peça da loira. As mãos da loira correram por suas costas a trazendo para mais perto e movendo-se, propositalmente, contra a mão da morena. Santana sentiu a umidade da loira aumentar e sem delongas, afastou a única peça que ainda restava no corpo da namorada e acariciou seu sexo nu, sendo possível ouvir um gemido um pouco mais alto ecoar dos lábios de Brittany, que Santana tratou de acompanhar já que a loira começou a distribuir vários beijos por seu pescoço até chegar aos seus seios.

Os lábios da morena prenderam o lábio inferior da loira impedindo que um gemido alto saísse quando a penetrasse. Esse singelo ato fez o corpo de Brittany esquentar e tremer ainda mais, ansiando pelos toques mais íntimos de Santana.

A morena estava prestes a atender as súplicas de Brittany quando um miado alto e agudo ecoou no quarto, fazendo Brittany quebrar o contato intenso com o corpo de Santana. A morena suspirou ruidosamente quando Brittany selou seus lábios rapidamente e virou o rosto para encarar o filhote de gato chorando na porta do quarto. "Ele está com fome S". Alertou Brittany colocando as mãos no ombro de Santana tentando afastá-la de seu corpo, sem sucesso, já que Santana sentou sobre seu corpo, colocando os joelhos ao lado de sua cintura.

"Ele pode esperar B". Sussurrou Santana abaixando a cabeça para distribuir beijos pelo pescoço de Brittany. A morena estava fazendo o possível para não perder a paciência e soltar todos os palavrões que conhecia.

"É sério S, ele é neném e precisa se alimentar na hora certa". Retrucou Brittany com a voz rouca e levemente falha, tentando afastar-se do corpo da namorada mais uma vez.

Com o desespero tomando o corpo de Santana, a morena avançou sobre os lábios de Brittany, invadindo sua boca enquanto a loira ainda tentava falar, incentivando a loira a corresponder na mesma urgência. "É seu aniversário, você merece atenção". Sussurrou Santana afastando-se dos lábios de Brittany apenas para morder em um ponto especifico abaixo da orelha da loira, fazendo-a soltar um rouco gemido e segurar firme em sua cintura.

Lord Tubbington Tubbington miou mais uma vez, porém mais alto e agudo, despertando a loira mais uma vez. "Eu volto S. Prometo". Anunciou Brittany em meio aos beijos de Santana, segurando o rosto da morena entra as mãos e forçando um contato visual. Dessa vez, Santana não se preocupou em esconder o seu desapontamento ao encarar as íris azuis de Brittany, que não passou despercebido pela loira e antes que Brittany fosse tentar se justificar, Santana afastou-se do corpo da namorada, sentando na cama de costas para a loira.

Santana soltou um longo suspiro e levantou da cama, caminhando em direção ao banheiro, recusando-se a encarar o olhar ressentido de Brittany. Não precisava ter uma bola de cristal para saber que Brittany estava arrependida e possuía o olhar que faria a morena disser sim para qualquer coisa. _B precisa saber que eu não irei concordar com todas as suas decisões_, retrucou Santana em pensamentos abrindo o chuveiro, deixando a água quente queimar sua pele, causando aquela ardência aconchegante que nada se comparava com a sensação das mãos de Brittany em seu corpo.

Aproveitou a momentânea solidão para acalmar seus ânimos. Já havia mostrado para Brittany a quão magoada havia ficado e não precisava continuar com essa punição, afinal, hoje era o aniversário da namorada e tinha um jantar e uma festa surpresa preparado. Não queria que o dia já começasse pesado.

Santana enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do banheiro, encontrando um quarto vazio com a porta entreaberta fazendo-a sentir as primeiras agulhadas de arrependimento por ter sido tão rude. _Mais uma vez B conseguiu virar a situação_, declarou Santana rendendo-se aos mimos da namorada. Conforme caminhava pelo quarto era possível ouvir que a televisão estava ligada na sala e que Brittany estava cozinhando alguma coisa. A morena abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e pegou o primeiro vestido que viu. Era um dos tradicionais que costumava vestir para ir para escola, curto e colado. Tinha sorte por Brittany não se importar com as suas vestimentas, porque sabia que se estivesse no lugar da loira, jamais a permitiria usar uma peça daquelas. Por mais que causasse uma satisfação interior observar as pessoas encarando Brittany e saber que a loira a pertencia, essa sensação era acompanhada de um ciúme inigualável, dando a força e o desejo de arrancar os olhares famintos e pervertidos que eram lançados para Brittany.

Santana colocou a toalha de volta no banheiro e terminou de se arrumar, pegando a sua mochila com os materiais e carregando até a sala, procurando ser o mais sorrateira possível, pois já sentia os futuros olhares de Brittany perfurarem seus ossos. A morena depositou a bolsa sobre o sofá, observando Lord Tubbington Tubbington sentado de frente a uma vasilha com leite. Virando-se cautelosamente para os balcões da cozinha, encontrou uma Brittany já vestida com sua casual calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas longas, sob uma _cropped _listrada de costas terminando de fritar bacons e ovos.

Com os passos leves, Santana caminhou até a cozinha e envolveu Brittany em um abraço surpresa pelas costas, levantando as pontas dos pés brevemente para depositar alguns beijos pelo pescoço da loira. "Desculpa". Sussurrou Santana escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da loira, aproveitando para inalar o odor inconfundivelmente doce que exalava da pele da loira. "Eu não deveria ter agido daquele modo". Constatou Santana descansando as mãos na barriga da loira, fazendo pequenos círculos com seus polegares sobre a blusa de Brittany. "É o seu aniversário hoje, eu que deveria estar cozinhando". Completou Santana sentindo-se terrivelmente culpada e preocupada com o silêncio da loira.

Santana ouviu Brittany desligando o fogo e logo a loira estava virando-se no abraço, encostando a sua testa com a da morena e fechando os olhos logo em seguida, sendo acompanhada por Santana que estava embriagada com a respiração quente e suave de Brittany acariciando a sua face. "Eu que peço desculpas S". Retrucou Brittany com a voz falha fazendo Santana abrir os olhos imediatamente. "Eu não deveria ter te afastado daquele jeito e eu já tomei uma decisão. Eu vou devolver o Lord Tubbington Tubbington". Anunciou Brittany deixando uma lágrima correr por sua face, na qual Santana teve a obrigação de secá-la se sentindo a pior pessoa da face da Terra.

"Por que você está falando isso B?". Perguntou Santana acariciando o local onde a lágrima havia escorrido.

"Porque eu não quero que você se afaste". Respondeu Brittany abrindo os olhos lentamente encarando profundamente a morena à sua frente.

"Eu não vou B. Não precisa devolver o Lord Tubbs". Disse Santana engolindo em seco com a pressão exercida pelas íris azuis. Sua mão desceu até os lábios de Brittany, contornando-os rapidamente para depois selá-los.

"Mas você não gosta dele S". Cortou Brittany encostando a testa na da morena mais uma vez. "E você estava certa, alguém pode reclamar". Declarou a loira fazendo o possível para não deixar mais lágrimas escorrer livremente por sua face e Santana sabia o quão difícil estava sendo para Brittany pronunciar aquelas palavras, sendo que o pior era saber que era a responsável por isso.

"Não B, me escute". Pediu Santana descendo as mãos até a cintura de Brittany a trazendo para mais perto, deixando uma mínima distância entre seus lábios. "O Lord Tubbs foi um presente e você não pode devolvê-lo, já imaginou como que o Lord Tubbington irá ficar magoado com você?". Santana tentou persuadir Brittany do modo antigo. "Não é que eu não goste dele, eu ainda não me acostumei. Só isso". Disse Santana dando de ombros, quebrando o contato visual quando sentiu a língua se Brittany molhar os próprios lábios, atraindo de imediato a sua atenção. "Não se preocupe com os vizinhos, eu vou conversar com o Jeff e vejo o que posso fazer".

"Você tem certeza S?". Perguntou a loira cautelosamente descendo os olhos para os lábios da morena.

"Claro que eu tenho". Respondeu de imediato fazendo Brittany soltar um riso, aproveitando para colar seus lábios mais uma vez. Dessa vez Santana não resmungou quando Brittany quebrou o contato e apertou o abraço, sussurrando um embolado _obrigado_, enquanto se afastava e voltava a preparar o desjejum.

"Você não está atrasada?". Perguntou Brittany caminhando até a porta com Santana após alguns minutos do desjejum.

"Eu perderei menos do que dez minutos para chegar à escola". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros atravessando a porta e virando-se para a loira que escorava no batente. "Vejo você à noite?". Perguntou Santana sedutoramente aproximando-se da loira, sentindo as mãos da mesma enrolar seu pescoço trazendo-a para mais perto.

"Estarei te esperando". Respondeu Brittany com um sorriso malicioso tamborilando nos lábios. "Ansiosamente". Completou quando sentiu o aperto das mãos de Santana em sua cintura.

Como havia dito, Santana demorou cerca de dez minutos para chegar aos portões do colégio e exatamente cinco minutos até sentar-se na sua cadeira, sentindo um extremo incômodo por ter um lugar vazio ao seu lado.

Não foi difícil concentrar-se na aula, afinal, era a única coisa que tinha para fazer. Tentou trocar mensagens com a loira, mas foi ignorada quando Brittany disse que a morena precisava prestar atenção nas explicações dos professores para depois lhe passar a matéria.

Porém, foi inevitável desviar sua atenção quando ouviu o professor de química explicar sobre as purezas dos materiais e usar uma aliança de ouro como exemplo. Santana sentiu seu coração pulsar mais rápido quando acordou e percebeu que estava a algumas horas de fazer o seu pedido para Brittany. Estava tão absorta com a festa surpresa e com o novo bicho de estimação que a namorada havia ganhado que esqueceu que havia um objetivo para essa noite. Suas mãos começaram a suar conforme imaginava a explosão de sentimentos que Brittany teria, afinal, a morena anunciaria sobre a carta da _AMDA_ e pediria sua mão na mesma noite. _Será memorável_, idealizou Santana.

O sinal do intervalo soou ao fundo trazendo-a para a realidade novamente. Santana arrumou os materiais na bolsa e caminhou até o armário, deixando sua bolsa o mais leve possível. Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso anunciando uma mensagem.

_Contagem regressiva para te ver: 8hs. -B._

Um sorriso bobo tamborilou em seus lábios enquanto relia a mensagem e se não fosse pelo barulho estridente dos alunos, a morena não teria percebido que havia chegado ao refeitório. Seus olhos logo procuraram pela mesa mais afastada, onde se encontrava um grupo de oito pessoas.

Santana caminhou até a mesa desviando dos alunos que passavam correndo ou equilibrando as bandejas com lanchas. Brittany havia exagerado no desjejum e a fome ainda não havia dado sinal de alerta, mesmo já tendo passado algumas horas.

Conforme se aproximava da mesa, conseguia distinguir algum dos alunos. Mike e Tina estavam junto como sempre e Santana questionou se eles eram algum daqueles gêmeos siamês. Artie estava sentado no final da mesa discutindo alguma coisa com Puck e Mercedes, enquanto Kurt fingia prestar atenção, já que estava concentrado demais com o celular nas mãos, provavelmente trocando mensagens com Blaine. E por fim, Quinn e Rachel, que aos olhos de estanhos estavam se suportando por estar tão perto, o que fez Santana revirar os olhos dramaticamente. As duas ainda não haviam se assumido, por isso estavam agindo daquele modo, apesar de estarem sentadas uma do lado da outra e conversando. O que estava sendo estranho era o fato de Finn não estar presente e com um olhar rápido pelo local, percebeu que o rapaz estava sentado com o time de futebol de costas para a mesa do clube do coral, o que retomou a dúvida de como foi o término entre ele e Rachel. A morena não havia conseguido arrancar nem de Quinn muito menos de Berry como que aconteceu e isso a estava corroendo. Ela faria quase tudo para saber o quão humilhado Finn deveria ter saído, afinal, ele mal olhava nos olhos de Berry e vice-versa.

Santana sentou-se ao lado de Quinn atraindo a atenção do grupo e cumprimentando-os brevemente com um balançar de cabeça. "Onde está Britt?". Rachel foi a primeira a perguntar como sempre.

"Ela não vem para a escola no aniversário dela". Respondeu Santana ajeitando a bolsa em seu colo, tentando ignorar os olhares que ansiavam por uma resposta mais completa. "Ela e a mãe dela sempre saem para fazer compras durante a manhã e a tarde".

"Todo aniversário?". Perguntou Puck com a curiosidade explicita em seus olhos e voz, o que de certo modo irritou Santana por relembrar da atitude do rapaz no dia anterior em sua casa.

"É uma tradição e desde que eu e S conhecemos a B é assim. Há o jantar também". Respondeu Quinn encarando o rapaz e depois se virando para certificar o estado de Santana que deu de ombros, retirando uma lixa de unha da bolsa e acertando as unhas o máximo possível.

"Você já deu o seu presente?". Perguntou Kurt desviando os olhos do aparelho celular e encarando a morena com um sorriso ansioso.

"Só mais tarde". Respondeu Santana sem querer levantar muitas suspeitas, funcionando de certa forma já que todos fizeram uma careta com o sentindo implícito daquela frase. "Não é isso, mas também serve". Completou Santana franzindo o cenho e voltando sua atenção para suas unhas, deixando um pequeno sorrir escapulir de seus lábios.

"Agora você me deixou curiosa Santana. O que é?". Exaltou Mercedes colocando a lata de refrigerante sobre a bandeja e virando-se totalmente para a morena.

"Vocês verão amanhã". Respondeu Santana confiante dando de ombros com o sorriso ainda estampado em sua face.

• • •

_Uma hora._ _- B._ Santana leu a nova mensagem que havia chegado em seu celular com um brilho intenso nos olhos. A morena não percebeu que estava com um sorriso nos lábios até Quinn entrar no quarto novamente e arquear a sobrancelha.

"Já separou o presente?". Perguntou Quinn caminhando até a morena e ajeitando o cabelo castanho escuro.

"Você é insistente". Constatou Santana virando-se para encarar o espelho em sua frente, verificando pela última vez sua aparência.

"Tem certeza que não irá de vestido?". Perguntou Quinn mais uma vez encarando o reflexo da amiga no espelho. Não podia negar que Santana estava de tirar o fôlego, afinal, com sua calça jeans slim colada ao corpo realçando os seus contornos e com uma blusa preta de mangas longas com um descente decote, que faria qualquer pessoa parar para analisá-la.

"Está chovendo e fazendo frio, Fabray. E também não é como se eu estivesse indo jantar com o Presidente. Não é a minha primeira vez, se você não se lembra". Retrucou Santana caminhando até o banheiro para começar a se maquiar. Só quando encarou o seu reflexo no espelho que Santana percebeu que Quinn havia lhe seguido e estava tampando a passagem da porta. "Você está querendo alguma coisa e é melhor você falar logo". Ordenou Santana escutando um suspiro longo de Quinn logo atrás.

"Desde quando eu e Rachel começamos a namorar ela tem me evitado". Disse Quinn aos sussurros já que Rachel estava na sala preparando o local para a festa.

"Por quê?". Perguntou Santana franzindo o cenho. A morena ainda não compreendia porque Quinn insistia em querer conversar aquele tipo de assunto com ela, sendo que a amiga sabia como Santana sentia-se desconfortável com a intimidade da loira. Para Santana, ouvir aquele tipo de assunto era o mesmo que ouvir alguém de sua família conversando sobre sexo, era nauseante. Mas, como Quinn havia 'prendido-a' no banheiro e estava com uma careta extremamente desesperada, Santana respirou fundo e ignorou o enjôo.

"Eu não sei. É como se ela estivesse com medo". Respondeu Quinn dolorosamente.

"Talvez seja porque você fugiu na primeira vez dela". Alertou Santana dando de ombros, concentrando-se em seu reflexo para não errar na quantidade de base e corretivo.

"Eu não vou fazer isso novamente". Afirmou Quinn com a voz vacilante.

"Então a deixe bêbada". Sugeriu Santana deixando um riso sarcástico sair de seus lábios quando observou a expressão séria de Quinn pelo espelho.

"É isso o que você faz com a B?". Rebateu a loira sem sucesso, pois Santana sempre possuía uma resposta na ponta da língua e nunca se deixava abalar por singelos comentários e desafios.

"Eu não preciso disso para B dormir comigo, Fabray". Retrucou Santana sorrindo maliciosamente. "Porque eu sei o que fazer e como fazer, não preciso ficar implorando". Completou a morena passando um batom vermelho nos lábios carnudos e virando-se para encarar Quinn.

"Será que é mesmo verdade? De acordo com a minha memória, a B esquece do mundo quando está com um filhote e pelo o que eu me lembro, Puck deu um filhote de gato para ela ontem". Analisou Quinn enquanto Santana franziu o cenho e arrependeu-se de deixar Quinn saber tanto sobre o que acontecia com a sua vida e a de Brittany. "Aposto que você e ela não transam desde ontem à tarde".

Santana revirou os olhos e soltou um riso irônico, tentando disfarçar o seu nervosismo por Quinn estar certa. "Você quer perguntar a B como que eu a acordei hoje?". Perguntou Santana cruzando os braços no tórax e arqueando as sobrancelhas, dando um passo desafiador na direção da amiga. "Você poderia até aproveitar para aprender algumas coisas e não decepcionar Berry".

"Você é desprezível". Resmungou Quinn virando as costas para a morena e retirando-se do banheiro com passos pesados e audíveis, agindo de combustível para as gargalhadas de Santana dentro do banheiro.

Aproveitando que Quinn havia se retirado, Santana caminhou até o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama e abriu a última gaveta, recolhendo o envelope do _AMDA_ e a pequena caixinha de veludo que estavam embaixo de revistas de moda e guias de programas de televisões; uma desculpa para não aguçar a curiosidade da namorada.

Um fraco suspiro ecoou no cômodo quando percebeu que havia chegado o grande dia, que um 'sim' ou um 'não' mudaria definitivamente a sua vida. A morena sentiu suas pernas bambearem quando cogitou na idéia de Brittany recusando o seu pedido. Era uma opção e poderia acontecer e o pior era que Santana não tinha certeza se estaria preparada para ser rejeitada, porque seria doloroso o bastante ter que continuar olhando nos olhos da loira com um sentimento diferente do que sentia no momento. Santana tinha certeza que ouvir o 'não' saindo dos lábios de Brittany seria muito pior do que tudo de ruim que já acontecera em sua vida. Por um segundo, a morena sentiu o seu lado covarde despertar tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia, mas ela havia batalhado por tanto tempo e gastara tanta energia que não deixaria que fosse em vão. Com sua determinação passando por cima de seus temores, Santana guardou a caixinha de veludo dentro da bolsa junto com o envelope e caminhou para fora do quarto.

Rachel e Quinn estavam andando por todo o cômodo colocando enfeites e bexigas de ar. "Oh meu Deus. Eu já posso me arrepender de ter deixado isso acontecer?". Perguntou Santana encarando a faixa de 'Feliz Aniversário' grudada com fita adesiva no pequeno corredor que dava à porta principal.

"Você não está atrasada?". Perguntou Rachel colocando os copos de plástico em ordem sobre o balcão, na frente das garrafas de whisky que Puck havia trago mais cedo, com a promessa que traria muito mais quando voltasse à noite.

Santana revirou os olhos quando Rachel a encarou e ficou boquiaberta com as suas vestes. "Acho melhor você cuidar da sua mulher, Fabray. O que ela quer eu não posso dar". Zombou Santana recebendo um olhar frio de Quinn que logo tratou de ignorá-lo. A morena observou Rachel corar as maçãs do rosto e aproximar-se de Quinn que estava com os braços cruzados e com bico.

"Santana só estava provocando Quinn". Disse Rachel com a voz melosa envolvendo a cintura da loira com os braços. "Você é a única que eu quero". Completou levantando o rosto para encarar Quinn.

"Não parece". Confessou Quinn virando o rosto no exato momento em que Rachel tentou acariciá-lo com a ponta dos dedos.

"Antes que eu fique cega e surda, eu vou sair daqui". Cortou Santana caminhando pelo cômodo até a porta, onde se virou para encarar o casal que já estava aos beijos e não perecia que estavam discutindo a um segundo atrás. "Um recado: espero que vocês duas não pensem em usar a minha cama na minha ausência para continuar com essa nojeira, caso contrário...". Alertou Santana fazendo Rachel afastar-se dos lábios de Quinn e encarar o chão com o rosto ainda mais vermelho.

"Obrigada Lopez. Você sempre sabe o que dizer". Ironizou Quinn cerrando os olhos na direção da morena.

"À disposição Fabray. Não se esqueça do Johnny". Revidou Santana retirando-se antes que Quinn invocasse o seu instinto _cheerio_ e arremessasse algum objeto em sua direção.

Santana apertou o botão do elevador no exato momento em que sentiu o celular vibrar e tocar dentro de sua bolsa. Suas mãos procuraram o objeto apressadamente enquanto entrava no elevador. Não precisava adivinhar o remetente para saber que era Brittany já que a namorada havia lhe enviado milhares de mensagens com as horas que faltavam para se encontrarem.

_Vinte e cinco minutos. Ainda estou me trocando, quer me ajudar? -B_.

A morena sentiu seu ventre pulsar e contrair-se e mordeu o lábio automaticamente. Santana realmente adorava quando Brittany resolvia enviar aquele tipo de mensagem, pois provava que haviam sido feitas uma para outras já que com uma simples mensagem a loira conseguia acender pontos no corpo da morena que acreditava ser possível apenas através do toque.

_E o que você está vestindo?-S_. Digitou Santana procurando não demonstrar a excitação que já corria por seu corpo para o casal de adultos que estava dividindo o elevador. Sabia que sua reputação não era bem vista no prédio e não queria piorar as coisas.

_O seu conjunto favorito. -B_. Leu Santana após o primeiro alerta de mensagem. Seus olhos semicerraram e deu sorte por ter chegado à garagem e estar sozinha, porque não teve forças para conter o pequeno gemido. Seus lábios estavam secos e o simples ato de passar a língua por eles fazia sua cabeça rodar. Quando Brittany havia escrito 'conjunto favorito' a loira estava referindo-se à vez que pediu ajuda à namorada para escolher uma roupa e Santana respondeu que ela deveria ficar do jeito que estava só para ela, sendo que a loira estava nua sobre sua cama onde Santana determinou que era o seu 'conjunto favorito'.

_Sem palavras?-B_.

_Só estou pensando nas diferentes formas de arrancar sua roupa depois do jantar-S_. Respondeu Santana respirando fundo e dizendo a si mesma que precisava controlar-se para não decepcionar os Pierce.

A morena deu partida no carro e quando estava prestes a passar a primeira marcha para sair do estacionamento, seu celular apitou novamente.

_Então eu vou adiantar o seu trabalho com uma surpresa-B_.

Havia passado exatamente quinze minutos desde a última mensagem e Santana ainda estava sentindo o seu corpo quente e sua cabeça martelar tentando compreender o que a loira estava tentando dizer com aquelas palavras, dando um enorme espaço para a sua imaginação fértil desviar o seu raciocino. A morena desligou o farol conforme se aproximava da casa de Brittany e ajustava o seu carro na garagem, encarando-se mais uma vez no retrovisor interno para checar a sua aparência.

Santana desceu do carro e olhou para a segunda janela da esquerda do segundo andar tentando visualizar a silueta de Brittany através do vidro, mas o cômodo estava escuro, o que indicava que Brittany já havia terminado de se trocar, ajudando de certo modo o seu corpo a relaxar.

Seu dedo tocou a campanhinha e antes que pudesse guardar a chave do carro dentro da bolsa, seus olhos fixaram-se na loira escorada no batente da porta, tomando cem por cento da sua atenção e de seu fôlego. A loira estava usando um vestido preto de alças finas que caía até a metade de suas coxas, com um decote ousado. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque e só sua franja estava livre por seu rosto. Sua maquiagem era leve, o que realçava ainda mais seus brilhantes e claros olhos. "Bem na hora". Saudou Brittany sorrindo.

Santana acompanhou o sorriso da loira e tentou aproximar seus lábios, vacilando quando Brittany colocou a mão na frente e riu da expressão chocada e confusa da morena. "O meu presente primeiro". Alertou Brittany.

"É surpresa e eu não posso dar agora". Disse Santana colocando as mãos na cintura da loira e sorrindo vitoriosa quando a mesma não se afastou e colocou os braços em sua nuca.

"É o que estou pensando?". Perguntou Brittany maliciosamente aproximando o rosto até encostar a sua testa na da morena.

"Espero que não, porque eu não quero que você estrague a surpresa". Respondeu Santana sentindo o seu perfume favorito e o odor da pele de Brittany formarem uma magnífica união inundando as suas narinas e modificando os seus sentidos, mantendo-se em pé apenas pelos braços de Brittany ao redor de seu pescoço. "E a minha surpresa?". Perguntou Santana fracamente adorando a atração que o corpo da loira possuía sobre o seu.

"Pensei que você nunca fosse perguntar". Disse Brittany retirando uma das mãos da nuca da morena e levando-a até a mão de Santana que repousava em sua cintura. Em um rápido movimento, Brittany levou a mão da morena até sua bunda, tomando o cuidado para não emitir nenhum som quando Santana a apertou e suspirou fracamente.

"Você está sem...". Tentou Santana sendo cortada pela loira que assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Surpresa". Sussurrou Brittany próximo ao ouvido da morena, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e acariciar ainda mais o local onde sua mão estava repousando, sentindo a pele da loira arder sob seu toque, motivando Brittany a unir seus lábios o mais depressa possível.

Santana esqueceu-se brevemente de onde estava pelo simples fato de ter a língua de Brittany entrelaçada com a sua e as mãos da namorada apertando sua nuca, trazendo-a para mais perto, como se fosse possível, ouvindo-a deixar escapar baixos gemidos roucos entre os beijos.

Seus corpos se afastaram rápido quando ouviram a mãe da loira responder alto a uma pergunta feita pelo pai da loira que estava no segundo andar. Santana sorriu quando observou as íris azuis repletas de desejo e teve que se segurar para não avançar sobre a loira mais uma vez.

Brittany retribuiu o sorriso e puxou a namorada pela mão para dentro da casa. A loira tentou ajustar as roupas de Santana e ajeitar seu cabelo, sendo que a única dificuldade encontrada seria desfazer a chama nos olhos escuros e a vermelhidão nas bochechas de Santana. A loira limpou o batom borrado nos lábios levemente inchados e parou quando observou as sobrancelhas de Santana arquerem. "O que foi S?". Perguntou docemente.

"Não irá adiantar". Alertou Santana roucamente, percebendo um leve tremor no corpo de Brittany e conseqüentemente no seu. "Você sabe disso". Completou Santana engolindo seco e mordendo o lábio inferior, correndo com os olhos pelo corpo escultural de Brittany até fixar-se nas íris luxuriantes.

Brittany soltou um riso baixo e ajeitou o vestido no corpo, tentando controlar sua respiração enquanto tentava ignorar os olhares famintos que Santana depositava em cada parte de seu corpo. A loira passou a mão pelo vestido e sorriu torto quando ouviu Santana arfar em sua frente.

"Santana querida. Já estava com saudades". Cumprimentou Susan envolvendo a morena em um abraço. "Você está linda". Elogiou afastando-se e encarando a morena dos pés à cabeça.

"Obrigada Susan. Você também está linda". Respondeu Santana sorrindo timidamente sentindo a mão de Brittany entrelaçar com a sua e levá-la até a cozinha logo atrás de Susan. "Precisa de ajuda?". Perguntou a morena educadamente sentando-se no banco em frente ao balcão com Brittany em pé atrás de si acariciando seus ombros.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Já estou quase terminando". Respondeu Susan sorrindo voltando sua atenção para as panelas sobre o fogão.

"Como foram as compras?". Perguntou Santana virando-se no banco e ficando com a loira entre as suas pernas com as mãos ainda em seus ombros.

"Lima está com poucas opções". Respondeu Brittany dando de ombros. "Espero que no próximo ano eu consiga ir um pouco mais longe".

"Seu aniversário cairá em dia de semana novamente querida. Seria cansativo para nós duas ter que voltar com a rotina no dia seguinte". Alertou Susan virando-se para encarar brevemente Brittany.

"Talvez não seja tão cansativo". Retrucou Santana colocando as mãos na cintura da loira, tomando cuidado para não descê-las conforme implorava o seu desejo.

"O que você quer dizer com isso S?". Perguntou a loira franzindo o cenho e Santana percebeu que Susan havia virado o rosto para prestar atenção na resposta.

"Eu não pretendia mostrar isso agora, mas já que surgiu a oportunidade". Começou Santana retirando a bolsa do ombro e abrindo-a, retirando o envelope do _AMDA_ com cuidado, sentindo sua ansiedade palpitar conforme sentia os olhares curiosos em sua direção. "Eu estava chegando em casa ontem quando eu recebi esta carta". Explicou Santana colocando a bolsa sobre o balcão, ficando apenas com o envelope em suas mãos. "Há alguns meses atrás eu fiz sua inscrição em várias escolas de artes, porque eu sei que esse é o seu sonho e você tem talento e determinação suficiente para conseguir". Disse Santana encarando Brittany que ainda estava confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo, ao contrário de Susan que já estava com as lágrimas transbordando pela face. "E ontem chegou a sua primeira confirmação B. Você foi aceita em _AMDA_".

Santana não soube o que a acertou primeiro, se foram os lábios de Brittany sobre os seus ou se foi os braços da loira envolvendo o seu corpo em um apertado abraço. A morena afastou-se quando sentiu as lágrimas da loira molhar seu rosto e fez o possível para limpá-las, porque não queria que o tempo que Brittany havia gasto maquiando-se fosse em vão. "Espero que sejam lágrimas de felicidade". Disse Santana aproveitando para contornar os lábios da loira com seu dedo antes de puxar seu queixo para iniciar um novo beijo.

"Obrigada". Sussurrou Brittany após afastar-se dos lábios da morena e esconder o rosto em seu pescoço. Santana afagou os cabelos da loira e olhou de relance para a sua sogra parada ao seu lado. Os rastro de lágrimas ainda estavam presente em seu rosto que era facilmente ignorado apenas pelo enorme sorriso que estava estampado em sua face. Susan assentiu com um balançar de cabeça antes de aproximar-se e envolver as duas meninas em um abraço.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?". Uma voz grave surgiu no fundo fazendo Susan desprender-se do abraço e Brittany virar nos braços da morena para encarar seu pai.

"Eu fui aceita em _AMDA_ papai". Respondeu a loira com a voz ainda rouca e falha devido à quantidade de emoções que a envolvia no momento.

Harry arregalou os olhos chocados e aproximou-se às pressas arrancando a filha dos braços de Santana, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado enquanto a rodopiava. Santana sorriu e passou a mão na face para afastar a lágrima que havia escorrido sem sua permissão. Não conseguia descrever o que estava sentindo no momento, afinal, havia acabado de contribuir significativamente para o futuro de Brittany e da família Pierce. Sabia que Brittany entrando em _AMDA_ ela se destacaria e conseguiria o sucesso muito mais cedo graças ao seu carisma e sua convicção.

"Você deveria dar um abraço na Santana, querido. Afinal, foi por causa dela que Britt conseguiu". Alertou Susan aproximando-se do marido e colocando a mão em seu ombro para atrair sua atenção. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e virou o rosto para encarar a morena surpresa à sua frente. "Ela que fez a inscrição de Britt".

Santana franziu o cenho e levou a mão à nuca. Não queria atrapalhar o momento entre pai e filha, ainda mais sabendo da felicidade que estava sendo compartilhada. Ela poderia esperar a poeira abaixar para depois explicar para Harry como que conseguiu, não havia necessidades para ser nesse exato momento. Porém, o homem afastou os braços de Brittany, que correu para abraçar sua mãe, e caminhou na direção da morena envolvendo-a em um abraço com a mesma dimensão e proporção do que havia compartilhado com sua filha. "Obrigado Santana". Sussurrou Harry encostando o queixo na cabeça da morena. "Você não imagina como eu estou orgulhoso de você".

"Mas é da B que você tem que se orgulhar, Harry". Retrucou Santana afastando o rosto do tórax de Harry para encará-lo.

"Mas isso tudo foi graças a você. Ela não faria a inscrição devido àquela lista de motivos e mesmo assim, você abdicou mais uma vez de um possível futuro tranquilo para realizar os sonhos da minha Britt". Explicou Harry com um sorriso torto nos lábios. "A cada dia que passa eu fico mais seguro com essa Santana que você está se tornando. Responsável e determinada".

Santana engoliu seco e desviou os olhos para encarar sua namorada ao seu lado que assentia com um balançar de cabeça. Seus músculos relaxaram quando se apoiou nos olhos de Brittany e constatou a imensidão de sua felicidade e gratificação. "Eu já disse que farei tudo por ela". Disse Santana virando-se para Harry mais uma vez que assentiu sorrindo.

"Por isso que eu tenho certeza que ela está e estará em boas mãos". Assegurou o homem afastando-se do braço e caminhando até as duas mulheres de sua vida, envolvendo-as em um abraço e sussurrando palavras para as duas. Santana sentiu sua respiração falhar momentaneamente quando percebeu o sentindo implícito daquela frase. Harry estava dando-lhe a benção para pedir a mão de Brittany? Não estava enlouquecendo nem ouvindo demais, ela apenas estava compreendendo o sorriso do sogro e a piscadela que ele havia lhe dado antes de abraçar as duas. _Então ele sabe? Mas como? A caixa de veludo ainda está em minha bolsa e eu não contei para ninguém. Oh meu Deus. Será que ele contou para Brittany? E se não for mais uma surpresa?_, indagou Santana em seus pensamentos.

Santana sorriu de lado e impediu que sua mente continuasse trabalhando em algo que não havia mais nada para ser feito quando observou Brittany desviar o rosto para lhe encarar e afastar-se do abraço com seus pais para caminhar em sua direção. "Até quando você vai ficar me surpreendendo?". Perguntou a loira colocando as mãos nas costas de Santana a trazendo para mais perto.

"Você não gosta?". Perguntou a morena cerrando os olhos enquanto acariciava a cintura de Brittany e corria a língua por seus lábios, umedecendo-os e provocando a loira à sua frente.

"Eu só quero chegar viva até a faculdade S". Respondeu a loira com um sorriso torto enquanto pegava uma das mãos de Santana e colocava sobre seu seio esquerdo. "Está sentindo isso?". Perguntou Brittany mencionando os seus batimentos cardíacos descontrolados. "Sempre acontece quando eu estou com você, mas com as suas surpresas isso triplica". Explicou colocando a sua mão por cima da mão da morena, focando seus olhos nas íris castanha. "E isso tem acontecido bastante ultimamente".

"Eu preciso que você aguente até o final dessa noite B". Alertou a morena subindo a mão até o queixo da loira, trazendo-a para mais perto lentamente, colocando os seus lábios sobre os da namorada, apenas apreciando o contato e a eletricidade. "Eu ainda tenho que dar o seu presente".

"Esse não é o presente?". Perguntou Brittany franzindo o cenho, subindo as mãos pela costa da morena até colocá-la em seu pescoço.

Santana negou balançando a cabeça, fazendo seus lábios roçarem automaticamente, aproveitando para selá-los rapidamente, porque acabara de recordar que seus sogros estavam ao seu lado. "Esse é só o começo".

O resto do jantar havia sido mais tranquilo com todos recuperados emocionalmente. O assunto principal havia sido o próximo ano de Brittany em Los Angeles. Santana procurou não demonstrar a sua preocupação caso não conseguisse acompanhar a loira, porque não suportaria não vê-la todos os dias. Mas, quando Harry alertou que com o historio escolar da morena não seria difícil acompanhar Brittany, Santana deixou seus músculos relaxarem. Um dos motivos de ter escolhido Los Angeles era pela facilidade de arranjar emprego, afinal, era o lugar perfeito para quem estava começando sua carreira artística e como o futuro de Brittany sempre seria o topo de suas prioridades, a escolha havia sido fácil.

Santana tentou não ser rude quando o assunto mudou drasticamente para o presente que Brittany havia ganhado no dia anterior de Puck. Para a sua surpresa, Harry e Susan não haviam se irritado com a presença do animal, pelo contrário, ambos estavam tão entusiasmados quanto Brittany. A única intervenção que teve que fazer foi quando Susan disse que o filhote ficaria com eles. Santana havia prometido à namorada que Lord Tubbington Tubbington poderia ficar em seu apartamento e havia demorado bastante para convencer a loira que não ficaria chateada. Mesmo com o animal roubando os seus holofotes, já havia sentindo na pele a quão chateada Brittany ficava com aquele assunto e para prevenir futuras discussões, não custava nada fazer um esforço para aprender a conviver com o filhote.

Susan e Harry sabiam da festa surpresa que havia preparado para Brittany e por isso não foi difícil arrastar a loira para fora de casa sem ter que dar muitas explicações. Santana sabia que ouviria reclamações de todos do grupo do coral por ter demorado, mas foi impossível não estacionar o carro em um estacionamento abandonado para ceder às provocações de Brittany. A namorada estava provocando-a desde o momento que haviam saído de casa e se não fizesse nada, correria o risco de não suportar durante a festa, afinal, haveria bebidas.

Atrasaram cerca de vinte minutos até Santana reajustar sua roupa assim como Brittany. Sua criatividade foi posta em desafio quando a loira perguntou por que a morena insistia em arrumar-se, sendo que estavam indo para casa de qualquer jeito e não encontrariam com mais ninguém. Não precisou cavar muito fundo para fazer a loira compreender que se algum guarda as parassem seria terrivelmente desconfortável e fora que renderia algumas explicações e talvez até alguma advertência.

Santana saltou do carro e correu para abrir a porta para Brittany descer, dando a desculpa de que hoje era o aniversário dela e ela teria que ter todas as mordomias possíveis. Brittany aproximou o rosto para selar seus lábios rapidamente, o que acabou se tornando um contato mais intenso, já que ambas ainda estavam bastante excitadas.

Entraram no elevador e agradeceram por estar vazio, porque Santana não tinha certeza se teria forças o suficiente para parar até que se lembrou do que estava esperando-a em casa. Não poderia entrar daquele jeito e por isso, colocou as mãos na cintura da loira para afastá-la. Tentou ignorar o olhar questionador de Brittany enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo corredor em direção à porta de seu apartamento.

A morena colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e girou a chave lentamente, enquanto encarava Brittany com um sorriso largo no rosto que era correspondido, apesar dela saber que a namorada estava sendo apenas educada porque ela não havia noção do que estava acontecendo ou do que estava para acontecer. As luzes do apartamento estavam apagadas de acordo com o combinado e Santana deu espaço que Brittany passasse primeiro e ligasse o interruptor.

Com um terrível susto, fazendo-a cambalear e segurar-se nos braços de Santana, Brittany chocou-se com o estado que estava o apartamento da namorada. Várias bexigas de ar coloridas estavam grudadas no teto assim como uma faixa na entrada. Todos os seus amigos do clube do coral estavam parados à sua frente sorrindo e gritando, com chapéus de aniversário coloridos e copos plásticos em mãos. Se lhe perguntassem em uma escala de zero a dez, o quão esperada seria essa festa, Brittany responderia menos um. Jamais pensou que Santana deixaria sua casa ser usada para festas e afins e por isso a loira virou-se e encarou a morena, que estava com um sorriso torto.

Santana não importou quando Brittany a abraçou rapidamente e correu para abraçar cada uma das pessoas que estavam presente.

A morena caminhou uns passos, com a bolsa em ombros até ao balcão para se servir de um copo de whisky, afinal, havia sido um longo dia e também queria aproveitar a festa.

"Gostou da surpresa?". Perguntou Quinn aproximando-se da morena, sendo perceptível que já possuía uma quantidade considerável de álcool em seu corpo. Mas parando para analisar o estado de todos os outros presentes, ela não era a única que havia começado a festejar mais cedo. Puck já estava bêbado assim como Mike que estava dançando com o som alto que havia sido ligado após a sua entrada. Rachel estava rindo de alguma coisa com Mercedes e Tina sentadas no sofá que havia sido arrastado para baixo da janela para aumentar o espaço no cômodo. Finn estava isolado em um canto encarando Rachel de longe e Artie, Kurt e Blaine estavam bebendo socialmente no outro canto da sala.

"Pelo visto vocês começaram a festa mais cedo". Analisou Santana desviando os olhos para Quinn novamente e levando o copo até a boca para desfrutar-se do líquido amargo.

"Vocês demoraram". Justificou Quinn enchendo o seu copo e virando-se para encarar Rachel que agora estava chamando Brittany para juntar-se a elas e Santana aproveitou para checar sua namorada. Era incrível como precisava colocar os olhos em Brittany para certificar-se que estava tudo bem.

"Tivemos um imprevisto". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto levava o copo à boca mais uma vez. "E você e a Berry?". Perguntou apoiando-se no balcão para encarar Rachel e Brittany.

"Nada ainda". Respondeu Quinn suspirando longamente. "E ela está pior do que eu". Completou levantando o copo descartável. "Talvez seja uma punição".

"Talvez seja". Assentiu Santana dando de ombros, afastando-se do balcão e caminhando até o seu quarto para deixar sua bolsa.

"É sério S, você precisa me ajudar". Disse Quinn atrás da amiga com a voz um pouco elevada e embolada.

Santana jogou a bolsa em cima da cama e virou-se para a amiga, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto gesticulava para voltarem para a sala. "O que você quer que eu balcão faça Fabray?". Perguntou Santana já fora do quarto sentando-se em um dos bancos de frente para o balcão. "Eu não vou falar com ela se é isso que você quer".

"Então pede a B". Implorou Quinn com os olhos fixos em Berry que nesse momento estava aproximando-se para se servir de mais bebida.

Brittany caminhou em direção oposta a de Berry, piscando sedutoramente para Santana, fazendo a morena compreender porque ela estava indo até o quarto. Santana conteve o impulso de levantar-se e ir atrás da loira, pois sabia que não voltaria para a festa se isso acontecesse.

"Nós estamos pensando em contar hoje S". Disse Quinn atraindo a atenção de Santana mais uma vez deparando-se com Rachel ao lado de Quinn com a loira com uma mão em sua cintura.

"Contar? Por favor Fabray, se ninguém descobriu ainda é porque estão bêbados". Cortou Santana gesticulando para a mão de Quinn apertando a cintura de Berry. "Vocês irão matar o Finnútil se fizerem isso aqui e eu não estou com paciência para ficar tolerando esse idiota fazendo escândalo".

"Por que você acha que ele fará escândalos Santana?". Perguntou Rachel com um sorriso bobo nos lábios servindo-se ainda mais de whisky, fazendo Santana revirar os olhos e dar mais um gole. _Se eu vou ter que suportar a Berry bêbada, será bom eu estar também_, pensou Santana.

"Porque todas as garotas que ele namorou viraram lésbicas". Respondeu Santana não conseguindo segurar o riso, que foi acompanhado pelas duas meninas à sua frente.

Rachel virou-se para encarar o ex-namorado brevemente e ter certeza que ele não estava prestando atenção e Santana aproveitou para acompanhar o olhar da pequena. Finn havia levantado-se para se juntar à Artie, Kurt e Blaine e estava atento demais no assunto para analisar e tirar suas próprias conclusões com o meio abraço de Quinn e Rachel.

Santana desviou a atenção do rapaz quando percebeu que havia vindo alguém em sua direção e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando visualizou Brittany caminhando em sua direção com o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Um arrepio correu por seu corpo quando a loira passou a língua sobre o lábio logo em seguida e estendeu uma mão em sua direção. A morena virou a garrafa em seu copo antes de aceitar a mão da namorada e caminharem até o sofá.

"Gostando da festa?". Sussurrou Santana sentando-se no sofá com Brittany sentada em suas coxas.

"Nada mau". Respondeu a loira com um sorriso torto, correndo as mãos pela lateral do corpo da morena. Santana engoliu seco e tomou um longo gole em seu copo, sentindo o líquido ascender ainda mais suas células. Para a sua surpresa, Brittany afastou o copo de sua boca e tomou para si. A loira bebeu um pouco mais antes de levantar-se e devolver o copo para a namorada. "Eu adoro essa música". Disse Brittany caminhando até o aparelho de som e aumentando um pouco mais o volume para a música que começava a tocar. Os outros alunos acompanharam a loira para o centro da sala e começaram a movimentar o corpo, exceto Santana que estava estática sentada no sofá analisando os movimentos da namorada. Foi então que Brittany deixou sua voz ecoar no cômodo, acompanhando a letra da música e sendo incentivada a continuar pelos amigos ao seu redor.

_On my waist, through my hair._

_Think about it when you touch me there._

_Close my eyes, here you are._

_All alone, dancing in the dark._

Brittany caminhou alguns passos na direção de Santana e com sua voz rouca e com seus movimentos precisos e ágeis na frente da morena, ela continuou os próximos versos.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong._

_To let my hands do what they want?_

_Late at night I pretend we are._

A morena respirou profundamente quando sentiu a loira abaixar em sua frente e correr a mão da sua panturrilha até seus olhos, puxando delicadamente seu corpo através de sua blusa. Antes que derramasse o copo sobre seu corpo e sobre o sofá, a morena o colocou no chão, se arrependendo-se brevemente pois seria a única forma de se manter inteira até o final da música seria com o líquido presente no copo.

_Dance-dance dancing in the dark._

_Dancing in the dark._

_Ooh lala. Ooh lala. Ooh lala._

_Dancing in the dark._

Santana levou as mãos até a cintura da loira sentindo todo o seu corpo arder. Seus sentidos estavam confusos e a única coisa que escutava era a voz rouca de Brittany à sua frente. Seu ventre pulsou fortemente quando a loira ficou de costas e tentou se afastar, sendo impedida pelas mãos de Santana que a puxou para seu colo mais uma vez.

_When you work on me._

_Open my body up and do some surgery._

_Now that you got me up._

_I wanna taste it, taste it and see those pocket aces._

_I wanna see who you are._

_I got a sex drive just push the start._

A morena engoliu seco quando Brittany movimentou em seu colo e virou-se para encarar seus olhos. Uma gota de suor escorreu por seu pescoço que foi rapidamente capturada pelos lábios de Brittany, antes de voltar a encarar as íris repletas de luxuria de Santana. As mãos da morena correram até a coxa de Brittany levantando brevemente o vestido e tocando a pele quente e macia, até que a loira afastou suas mãos e levantou de seu colo.

_I love to flirt to see._

_I'm only talking to you if you wanna surf my seas._

_Now that you got me _girl_,_

_You know you better spice it._

_Flavor it get-get-get it right; savor it._

_Wanna see who you are._

_I got a sex drive just push the start._

Brittany umedeceu os lábios com a língua e cerrou os olhos quando analisou o estado da namorada no sofá. Santana estava ofegante com o rosto vermelho e com pequenas gostas de suor em sua testa. Seria hipocrisia dizer que não estava na mesma situação que ela, a única diferença era que estava conseguindo esconder melhor, o que estava melhorando na sua performance.

_On my waist, through my hair._

_Think about it when you touch me there._

_Close my eyes, here you are._

_All alone, dancing in the dark._

Santana respirou fundo mais uma vez e ignorou os gritos de incentivo das pessoas da sala, inclusive de Puck e Quinn. A morena levantou-se, mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos quando Brittany colou em seu corpo e se esfregou. Estava com pouco tempo para se sentir constrangida ou qualquer outra coisa, o corpo de Brittany a enlouquecendo era suficiente para prender sua atenção e seus desejos.

_Tell me baby is it wrong?_

_To let my hands do what they want._

_Late at night I pretend we are._

_Dancing in the dark._

Brittany aproximou-se do ouvido de Santana e sussurrou os versos. Não estava com forças para continuar com aquelas provocações, porque as mãos de Santana estavam ficando cada vez mais indecentes e sem controle.

A música continuou tocando no fundo e os outros alunos aproveitaram para continuar a dançar, esquecendo das duas a partir do momento em que Brittany parara de cantar. A próxima música agitada foi emendada e a loira aproveitou da distração dos outros na sala para puxar Santana pela mão até o quarto, que a essa altura estava depositando vários beijos em seu pescoço com algumas mordidas e apertava sua coxa por baixo do vestido.

Santana desprendeu-se do corpo da loira para fechar a porta e empurrar Brittany até a cama, subindo por cima de seu corpo logo em seguida. Seus lábios logo se juntaram quando sentiu o corpo de Brittany estremecer sob o seu.

As mãos de Santana correram por baixo do vestido de Brittany à altura de seus seios, apertando e acariciando-os, deliciando-se com o gemido que saía dos lábios de Brittany presos aos seus.

A morena sentiu todo o seu corpo arrepiar quando sentiu as mãos da loira caminhar até o zíper de sua calça. Santana afastou-se brevemente do corpo da loira para ajudá-la com a calça até que seu pé esbarrou em sua bolsa. Sua consciência voltou rápido o suficiente para fazê-la cessar suas ações. Ela sabia que se continuasse com o que estava prestes à fazer, acabaria esquecendo-se do presente de Brittany e como já havia dito, queria tornar esse dia especial para a namorada, sendo possível apenas se ela voltar a seguir o seu roteiro.

Com uma força desconhecida, Santana sentou-se sobre a cintura da loira e afastou as mãos de Brittany de seu zíper, colocando-as em sua cintura. "Eu disse que tinha que dar a sua surpresa". Respondeu Santana à dúvida silenciosa que estava presente nas íris azuis de Brittany.

A loira deixou um sorriso doce preencher seus lábios enquanto Santana levantava-se de sua cintura e se sentava na cama, trazendo sua bolsa para mais perto.

Santana colocou a bolsa em seu colo e sentiu o ar ficar muito mais pesado e um peso forte em seus ombros se formar. Seus olhos ameaçaram arder e suas mãos estavam trêmulas e tinha certeza, que se estivesse em pé nesse momento, provavelmente cairia. _Talvez seja por isso que os homens que fazem o pedido_, pensou Santana conforme abria lentamente o zíper de sua bolsa. Era indescritível a explosão de sentimentos no momento. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela estava sentindo-se preparada, havia ainda a presença da apreensão. _Chegou a hora_, alertou Santana a si mesmo sentindo o seu sangue correr mais rápido em sua veias e seu coração acelerar os batimentos cardíacos. _Não tem como fugir_, reforçou a sua convicção enquanto sentia a maciez do veludo da caixa na ponta de seus dedos.

Um bip alertando uma nova mensagem ecoou no quarto e Santana virou seu rosto para observar a loira pegar o celular que se encontrava sobre o criado-mudo. Santana franziu o cenho não se recordando de quando Brittany havia colocado o celular ali e porque a loira estava dando mais atenção a um aparelho celular do que em ti, sendo que Santana acabara de dizer que iria lhe dar a surpresa.

Foi então que Santana viu, uma lágrima silenciosa rolar pelo rosto da loira, fazendo o caminho de seus olhos até a curva de seu pescoço. O soluço que outrora estava preso em sua garganta foi audível quando Brittany virou seu rosto para encarar Santana em choque. Os olhos da loira demonstravam um brilho no qual Santana não soube identificar porque jamais havia visto presente. Com um estalo em sua cabeça, sua dúvida fora tirada. A mensagem havia finalmente chegado à Brittany.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ei povo lindo! Bom, eu sei que vocês estão querendo me tacar pedras e fogo, mas eu posso explicar. Eu não sei se vocês lembram, mas em um dos capítulos anteriores eu disse que ocorreu um incidente com meu avô e tive que ficar com ele no hospital, junto com minha família para o revezamento. Então, três dias depois de ter postado o capítulo quinze meu avô sofreu um acidente dentro de casa sozinho e minha tia só o achou duas horas depois. Ele está internado e o médico já disse para a família que a única coisa que pode ser feita é esperar. Imaginem só vocês vendo uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida sofrendo e partindo e não ter como fazer nada? Pois é, minha vida tá um turbilhão de problemas, fora que eu ainda tenho vestibular no final do ano e não tem nem como faltar a prova porque eu me preparei desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio e já paguei a inscrição. ;x Sinto muito não ter postado rápido como prometi, mas espero que compreendam. Esse capítulo foi o mais longo que eu fiz até agora e espero que gostem, porque rendeu boas noites sem dormir. A música que a Brittany canta é Dacing in the Dark da DEV e eu a coloquei apenas porque era o que mais tocava na minha playlist e já estava na hora da Brittany cantar né? E por que não cantar e provocar, se é isso que ela faz de melhor? *-* Agradeço de coração pelos reviews e respondendo à "FergieCrazy", a Claire irá aparecer sim e (eu fiquei com medo porque parece que você leu meus pensamentos) ela e a Santana terão uma cena bastante..intrigante. ;x E "A" (eu adoro seus comentários ;D), a próxima fanfic não será continuação dessa não, porque o final dessa já está preparado. Eu farei um prólogozinho e postarei aqui para você, ok? Por falar nisso, eu escrevi uma fanfic HeYa de one shot e é um pouco longuinha. Tentarei corrigir o mais rápido possível para postar aqui também. ;} Espero que gostem, beijo à todos! \Õ Comentários? *-*_


	17. Broken

**_Save My Soul_**

_CGates  
><em>

**_Chapter#17_**

Foi então que Santana viu uma lágrima silenciosa rolar pelo rosto da loira fazendo o caminho de seus olhos até a curva de seu pescoço. O soluço que outrora estava preso em sua garganta foi audível quando Brittany virou o rosto para encarar Santana em choque. Os olhos da loira demonstravam um brilho no qual Santana não soube identificar porque jamais havia visto presente. Com um estalo em sua cabeça, sua dúvida fora tirada. A mensagem havia finalmente chegado à Brittany.

As batidas de seu coração ficaram cada vez mais doloridas e rápidas conforme observava as lágrimas caírem rápidas pela face de Brittany. Não sabia o que falar e quando menos percebeu, estava chorando junto com a loira. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos, assim como suas mãos. Seria hipocrisia dizer que jamais pensou que aquilo um dia aconteceria, afinal, esse medo rondou sua cabeça por muito tempo e já tinha decidido que mostraria a foto e explicaria para Brittany quando chegasse o momento certo.

"Eu posso explicar". Foram as únicas palavras que saíram dos lábios de Santana em um tom baixo e embolado.

O efeito causado foi o contrário do que a morena havia imaginado. Brittany levantou-se da cama e jogou o celular contra a parede mais próxima. Era a primeira vez que a loira perdia o seu autocontrole dando margens aos seus sentimentos sombrios. Sua face estava indecifrável. Uma mistura de dor e ódio no qual assustava Santana e piorava a dor em seu peito.

Santana levantou-se de imediato e se colocou na frente de Brittany impedindo que a loira seguisse até a porta, sem muito sucesso é claro já que Brittany era maior e mais forte e com um empurrão retirou Santana de seu caminho.

"B espere, por favor". Pediu Santana com a voz elevada enquanto apressava os passos atrás da loira. Não se importou em esconder as lágrimas na frente dos amigos que ao verem as duas passando às pressas pela sala fizeram silêncio. Brittany abriu a porta da sala e apressou ainda mais os passos, que a essa altura estavam descompassados pelo tremor de suas pernas e a fraqueza de seu corpo.

Santana finalmente conseguiu segurar os ombros da loira antes que a mesma entrasse no elevador e a girou, fazendo um contato imediato com seus olhos o que foi pior, porque as íris azuis não esconderam o misto de decepção no qual Brittany estava sentindo. A loira tentou afastar os braços de Santana de seu corpo violentamente e a morena teve que se proteger quando a loira perdeu o controle e tentou dar tapas em seu braço. Santana colocou toda a sua força para acalmar a loira e por fim segurou seus braços.

Não foi surpresa quando Brittany finalmente cansou de tentar agredi-la e deixou que os braços da morena rodeassem seu corpo. A loira escondeu a cabeça na curva do pescoço da morena e deixou que as lágrimas e que os soluços saíssem livremente.

Santana também não escondeu o seu sofrimento e por isso apertou a loira ainda mais forte contra o seu corpo. A morena desejava fundir-se no corpo da namorada para aliviar toda aquela dor. Essa noite era para ser especial, pois seria o dia em que finalmente pediria a mão da namorada, logo em seu aniversário após de receber a aprovação de uma ótima universidade de artes.

A morena não soube ao certo quantos minutos se passaram enquanto se abraçavam, mas soube que os soluços de Brittany e sua respiração estavam finalmente normalizando. Santana não afrouxou o abraço quando Brittany tentou afastar-se e por isso a loira teve certa dificuldade para afastar o rosto do pescoço de Santana e encarar finalmente seus olhos.

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse me magoar desse jeito. Você entre todas as pessoas tinha consciência de que tudo o que você faz me afeta e você conseguiu estragar tudo o que nós tínhamos". Disse Brittany baixo e com a voz cortante fazendo Santana entrar em estado de choque. A loira afastou-se dos braços de Santana assim que teve chance e caminhou para o elevador, entrando logo em seguida.

As palavras da loira ainda estavam ecoando na mente de Santana e a morena não teve forças para correr atrás de Brittany. Todos os seus órgãos travaram de imediato e romperam em dor. Santana sentiu seus pulmões contraírem e o ar ficar mais pesada. Sua visão embaçou e não conseguiu deter o peso de seu corpo e escorou na parede mais próxima. A morena enterrou o rosto em suas mãos e as lágrimas voltaram a cair com mais força.

Tudo doía. O simples fato do seu coração estar bombeando sangue para o seu corpo fazia todos os seus músculos travarem.

A morena não percebeu os passos no corredor e não levantou a cabeça quando sentiu um toque quente em seu ombro esquerdo e mesmo que quisesse, não tinha forças para levantar a cabeça e analisar o seu acolhedor.

"Vamos entrar". Disse Quinn em baixo tom. Santana balançou a cabeça negativamente e deixou um soluço alto sair de seus lábios. A vergonha de estar se humilhando em público, deixando sua fraqueza à mostra para qualquer pessoa que passasse não a incomodava no momento, afinal, nada mais importava. "Vamos S, você não pode ficar aqui a noite toda".

"Eu estraguei tudo Q". Sussurrou Santana fracamente sentindo o peso de suas palavras pesarem em seu ombro.

Santana ouviu Quinn suspirar profundamente e apertou ainda mais o rosto em suas mãos.

"Você vai me ajudar aqui ou não?". Perguntou Quinn levemente alterada e Santana pressentiu que a amiga estava referindo-se à outra pessoa que estava no corredor junto com as duas.

Imediatamente Santana sentiu um toque muito mais quente e muito mais pesado em seu ombro direito e não tinha dúvidas de quem poderia ser, afinal, já estava familiarizada com aquele toque. "Você é mais forte do que isso Santana". Disse Tyler levantando a prima pelos ombros e colocando um braço em sua cintura ajudando-a caminhar de volta para casa. Quinn estava insistentemente ao seu lado e segurava sua mão compulsivamente.

Sua visão estava bastante embaçada e por isso não teve certeza se todos já haviam ido embora, a única coisa na qual tinha certeza era que havia sido colocada em sua cama e aproveitou enterrou a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Sua bolsa ainda estava em cima da cama e as lembranças do que havia acabado de acontecer naquele mesmo local estava embrulhando seu estômago e aumentando as pontadas de dor em seu corpo.

"Você pode ir agora, eu vou ficar aqui com ela". Disse Quinn a alguns metros de distância e Santana supôs que ela estava falando com Tyler.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu vou ficar aqui com ela. Eu sou da família". Retrucou Tyler e pelo tom de sua voz, ele estava tão nervoso quanto à loira.

"Escuta aqui Tyler. Eu sei o que aconteceu com vocês dois e não vou deixar você aproveitar da fragilidade dela". Exaltou Quinn.

"O que você acha que eu sou?". Retrucou Tyler mais uma vez. "Só porque eu e a Santana tivemos alguma coisa não significa que eu vou insistir em algo no qual ela já disse que é impossível".

"Vai embora, por favor". Pediu Quinn com o tom de voz mais baixo e um silêncio formou-se imediatamente. Santana só teve certeza que Tyler havia se retirado quando ouviu a porta do quarto bater e um peso formar-se ao lado na cama. As mãos delicadas de Quinn puxaram seu ombro e colocaram a cabeça da amiga sobre sua barriga. A loira acariciou os cabelos morenos enquanto Santana deixava as lágrimas molhar a roupa de Quinn e seus braços apertavam o corpo da amiga. "Eu estou aqui S". Sussurrou Quinn. "Pode descansar agora".

O sono não veio tão rápido quanto desejava. Seu corpo estava agitado e seus pensamentos incontroláveis. Quinn ficava acariciando seus cabelos e sussurrando palavras de consolo conforme o choro da morena aumentava.

Não soube ao certo que horas havia caído no sono, mas soube que era tarde o bastante, pois o quarto estava começando a clarear com os fracos raios solares do início da manhã.

Da mesma forma que perdeu a noção do tempo antes de dormir, havia perdido ao acordar. O quarto estava relativamente escuro e sua cama estava vazia. Tentou rolar na cama para checar as horas no despertador ao lado do seu criado-mudo, mas todo o seu corpo gritou em dor e foi então que os flashes do acontecimento da noite passada começou a correr por sua cabeça. Lembranças da mágoa de Brittany presente nas íris azuis, o longo abraço que compartilharam, as palavras e a voz de Brittany ecoando por seu corpo e perfurando todos os seus ossos e por fim, a imagem da loira entrando no elevador deixando-a indefesa e sozinha no corredor. As dores – porque eram vários tipos diferentes – começaram a rondar o seu corpo mais uma vez e as lágrimas que haviam ido embora, voltaram a cair queimando por sua face.

A morena girou na cama e acabou deparando-se com o travesseiro da loira. O odor doce e suave que havia impregnado no travesseiro pelos cabeços e pela pele da loira entrou em suas narinas e a sufocou. Inconscientemente suas mãos agarraram o travesseiro e o trouxe para mais perto, enterrando a cabeça no mesmo e embriagando-se cada vez mais com o perfume da loira.

"Largue isso S". Disse Quinn entrando no quarto com um prato com sanduíche em uma mão e um copo de suco em outra. Santana afastou o rosto rapidamente do travesseiro para encarar a amiga e surpreendeu-se por encontrar manchas roxas grandes embaixo dos olhos cansados da loira. Uma marca de que a amiga havia cumprido o seu papel e havia tomado sua conta durante toda a noite e também estava cansada. Quinn ainda estava com o seu vestido de festa e pareceu ler o olhar analisador de Santana. "Sim, eu fiquei aqui durante o dia".

Santana tentou ignorar a presença da amiga e voltou a enterrar o rosto no travesseiro de Brittany. A morena sentiu a cama pesar novamente, porém dessa vez ao seu lado e sentiu a mão de Quinn tocar o seu ombro. "Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?". Perguntou suavemente.

Não tinha forças para falar, muito menos para explicar o que havia acontecido sabendo que seria tão dolorido repassar o pior acontecimento de sua vida que isso mesmo a desmotivava. Por isso, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi apontar para o celular de Brittany no canto do quarto, no mesmo lugar que a loira havia jogado.

O peso na cama se desfez e Santana ouviu a loira encaixando a bateria no aparelho e fechando-o logo em seguida. O barulho do celular ligando foi escutado e não demorou muito para Santana escutar uma exclamação surpresa de Quinn. "Que desgraça você fez Santana?". Exaltou Quinn caminhando de volta para a cama e sentando-se no mesmo lugar de antes. "Por favor, me diga que isso é montagem".

O choro da morena aumentou fortemente e apertou-se mais forte contra o travesseiro. Não tinha o que negar e só de relembrar da foto o ar lhe faltou. A imagem era de alguns meses atrás quando elas haviam ido à festa do Puck e quando Quinn e Rachel ficaram pela primeira vez. Era especificamente do momento em que ela havia saído para fumar e Claire havia aparecido tentando seduzi-la mais uma vez. A foto havia sido tirada quando a ruiva estava próxima o suficiente e quando Santana estava buscando forças para recuar, porém pelo ângulo que havia sido tirado não mostrava nenhuma resistência e sim Santana cedendo os seus desejos. Mesmo se tentasse explicar que não se passava de uma má impressão, não tinha como negar que estava próxima o suficiente e que queria sim aproveitar a oportunidade e por isso havia sido tão difícil chegar a um consenso interno para tentar se explicar para Brittany no momento em que recebeu a imagem pela primeira vez. Independente de como fosse contar, teria que falar a verdade e querendo ou não, seria dolorido, pois admitiria em voz alta e para a pessoa que amava que estava prestes a traí-la em um momento de fraqueza.

O peso da cama se desfez e o desespero em ter que ficar sozinha com os seus pesadelos aterrorizou a morena fazendo-a levantar a cabeça apressadamente. "Não vá". Pediu fracamente e se o apartamento não estivesse silencioso o suficiente, teria certeza que a amiga não ouviria.

Quinn respirou fundo ainda com o celular em mãos e virou-se para amiga. "Eu vou ligar para Rachel e já volto". Explicou Quinn virando-se novamente e fazendo o caminho até a cozinha. Santana assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e forçou o seu corpo para sentar-se na cama. Sua cabeça girou de imediato e estalou como se estivesse tento a pior ressaca de sua vida. A morena encarou o lanche ao seu lado e seu estômago embrulhou e concluiu que não comeria nada, pois além de estar sem fome, não queria piorar o seu estado passando mal.

Com muita força conseguiu colocar os pés para fora da cama e sentiu todo o seu corpo fraco e queimando. Tentou buscar impulso no chão para levantar-se e caminhar até o banheiro, mas suas pernas estavam bambas e não a obedeciam direito. As lágrimas haviam cessado brevemente apesar de seus olhos estarem ardendo e prestes a explodir. Seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão do cômodo e depara-se com a caixinha de veludo próxima aos seus pés. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e quanto menos esperava já estava pegando o objeto nas mãos e abrindo-o. O brilho da pedra e sua cor reluzente trouxeram a lembrança dos olhos de Brittany e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia apagar a lembrança da mágoa e da decepção nas íris azuis.

"O que você está fazendo?". Perguntou Quinn tirando-a de seus devaneios e aproximando-se novamente.

"Eu iria pedir a mão dela ontem à noite". Respondeu Santana com a voz rouca e dolorida. Sua cabeça virou-se para encarar a amiga e observou os olhos arregalados e a expressão surpresa na face cansada da loira. Santana estendeu a caixinha de veludo para a amiga que não recusou e analisou o objeto sentando-se ao lado da morena.

"É lindo S". Disse Quinn retirando a aliança e girando em seus dedos, analisando com precisão os detalhes em ouro branco a pedra azul clara. "É da cor dos olhos dela". Concluiu Quinn analisando apenas a pedra.

"Eu sei". Disse Santana com a voz embargada, sentido algumas lágrimas descerem sem o seu consentimento. "Eu comprei para ela em New York". Completou Santana com um sorriso triste, sentindo o braço de Quinn rodear a sua cintura e a trazer para mais perto.

"Você chegou a mostrar?". Perguntou Quinn guardando a aliança na caixa mais uma vez e devolvendo para Santana. A morena aproveitou seu estado de fraqueza e deixou que Quinn tomasse conta de sua dor. Santana apoiou a cabeça no ombro da loira e fechou os olhos.

"Não tive tempo". Respondeu dolorosa e fracamente. Um período de silêncio formou-se e Santana recordou do que a amiga havia feito ao sair do quarto e por instinto lembrou-se que não recordava de ter visto Rachel depois do acontecido. "Onde está a Berry?".

Quinn demorou a responder e Santana abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para encarar a face da amiga. Como se estivesse sentindo o olhar da morena a perfurar para obter uma resposta, Quinn suspirou fundo e respondeu em um sussurro. "Está com a B desde ontem".

Seu coração acelerou e seus órgãos e músculos contraíram. Mesmo ouvindo apenas o apelido de Brittany seu corpo reagiu da mesma forma que estivesse vendo-a ao vivo. Sua respiração começou a ficar mais pesada e várias dúvidas surgiram em sua cabeça. Queria saber como a namorada estava, porque Rachel teve que ficar lá e se teria a oportunidade de chamar Brittany de namorada mais uma vez. Só com esse simples pensamento, sentiu o chão abrindo embaixo de seus pés com o pensamento de que talvez não conseguisse resolver esse mal entendido. Sabia que havia ferido Brittany e sabia como a loira reagia ao sofrimento. Ela era a sensível o suficiente para ferir-se facilmente.

"Vocês irão superar isso". Afirmou Quinn encostando a cabeça na da morena.

Santana soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões lentamente enquanto analisava com precisão as palavras da amiga. Ela precisava agarrar-se a esse pensamento, afinal, já passaram por várias dificuldades no qual conseguiram sair juntas e essa precisava entrar nessa lista, pois a morena já não tinha certeza se conseguiria seguir em frente sem a namorada. Estava sendo praticamente impossível ficar naquele cômodo sem lembrar-se de tudo o que já passaram juntas, dos abraços, dos beijos, dos carinhos, das palavras sussurradas no ouvido, das promessas que foram seladas com suas vidas. _Eu preciso resolver isso. Brittany precisa ouvir toda a história_, afirmou Santana levantando a cabeça do ombro de Quinn e preparando-se para levantar.

"Aonde você vai?". Perguntou Quinn levantando-se junto com a amiga e dando o seu ombro como apoio quando a morena perdeu o equilíbrio.

"Eu preciso tomar um banho". Respondeu Santana fazendo um movimento com a cabeça apontando para o banheiro no canto do quarto.

"Certo. Qualquer coisa me chame". Disse Quinn encarando a amiga mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto para lhe dar um pouco de privacidade.

Santana aproveitou a deixa da amiga e caminhou cuidadosamente até o banheiro e odiou o quanto seu corpo estava fraco. Qualquer movimento que fazia, seus músculos repuxavam. A morena levou a mão à maçaneta e empurrou a porta apoiando imediatamente na pia. Demorou a tomar coragem o suficiente para encarar-se no espelho, porque se Quinn estava naquele estado lamentável, ela deveria estar o triplo pior. Com a curiosidade falando mais alto, a morena levantou o rosto e teve sorte de estar apoiada na pia caso contrário cairia imediatamente no chão. Por um momento não reconheceu o reflexo no espelho. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos assim como seu nariz e seus lábios que estavam levemente feridos por ter mordido-os durante a noite enquanto tentava controlar suas lágrimas. As olheiras em seus olhos estavam muito mais roxas do que imaginava e parecia que havia acabado de sair daqueles filmes de terror, porque seu reflexo não demonstrava nada, nem um brilho em seus olhos era perceptível.

Sentiu as lágrimas ameaçarem a cair novamente e antes que perdesse o foco, retirou sua camisa e em seguida sua calça e suas peças íntimas. Caminhou até o box e entrou, fechando-o logo em seguida e deixando a água quente cair e perfurar sua pele. Inconscientemente apoiou a testa na parede azulejada e fechou os olhos. Desejava que a água levasse todo o seu sofrimento embora e tudo o que havia acontecido. Desejava que estivesse vivendo o seu pior pesadelo e que ao abrir os olhos se encontraria nos braços de Brittany e a acordaria com beijos e pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço. Quando menos percebeu, já estava em lágrimas e havia sentado no chão, apoiando sua cabeça em seus joelhos.

"S, está tudo bem? Você está aí há um tempo". Quinn bateu na porta do banheiro e isso trouxe Santana para a realidade novamente. Surpreendeu-se por ter perdido a noção e levantou-se do chão.

"Estou saindo". Respondeu com a voz rouca sem conseguir disfarça as falhas de seu choro. Agradeceu por Quinn não ter insistido e aproveitou para terminar de se banhar.

Gastou sete minutos a mais até que voltou para o quarto enrolada na toalha e vestiu um de seus habituais vestidos. Recusou olhar-se no espelho mais uma vez e não estava com paciência para tentar se esconder atrás de camadas de maquiagem. Para que tentaria mostrar o contrário do que estava sentindo?

"Você não vai sair". Quinn entrou no quarto e aproximou-se da amiga analisando as suas vestimentas.

"Eu preciso falar com ela". Retrucou Santana fechando o guarda-roupa e virando-se para Quinn que estava com os braços cruzados no tórax. "Eu preciso vê-la".

"Não agora S". Cortou Quinn mais uma vez colocando-se na frente da amiga e impedindo que ela saísse.

"Por que você está falando isso? Você sabe que eu preciso arrumar isso Q". Indagou Santana com a voz levemente alterada enquanto abaixava para pegar sua bolsa e a chave de seu carro.

"Você acha mesmo que ela vai querer te ver logo agora? Você não pode esperar pelo menos um dia?". Perguntou Quinn passando a mão na face cansada e mantendo-se firme com a sua posição de ex _cheerio _no qual intimidaria qualquer pessoa, exceto por Santana que já havia se acostumado com a intimidação da amiga.

"Não Q. Você não entende, eu não posso esperar um dia". Respondeu Santana impacientando-se e sentindo a dor em seu corpo aumentar apenas com a idéia de que ficaria um dia inteiro sem ver Brittany.

"Vocês duas não estão com cabeça para tentar resolver alguma coisa nesse estado S. Pode acabar piorando as coisas". Analisou a loira fazendo Santana calar-se. Por um lado Quinn estava certa e Santana sabia disso, mas não conseguiria ver Brittany sofrendo e não poder fazer nada para reverter esse fato sendo que era o motivo disso tudo estar acontecendo. Havia dado sua palavra a si mesma, à Brittany e à família da namorada de que seria responsável pela felicidade da loira e faria o possível e o impossível por isso e havia chegado a hora de provar suas palavras.

"Se afaste Fabray". Pediu Santana passando a mão no rosto e respirando fundo. Não desejava perder a paciência logo agora, mas Quinn não estava ajudando, apesar de Santana saber que a amiga estava tomando essa posição pelo seu bem e pelo de Brittany.

"Não. Você precisa deixar de ser egoísta e pensar só em você. O que você acha que vai acontecer se a Brittany te ver agora? Ela já está sofrendo o suficiente para ter que encarar a sua face agora. Se você não me respeita, pelo menos respeite ela". Cortou Quinn mais uma vez e dessa vez não tentou controlar sua voz, pois havia sido alta o bastante para ecoar por todo o cômodo pegando Santana desprevenida.

"Você não entende! Você não entende que eu preciso dela para respirar, para viver e que saber que ela está nesse estado por minha causa está matando não só a ela quanto a mim. Eu não estou pensando em mim, Fabray. Eu nunca penso em mim quando se trata dela, porque eu faria qualquer coisa que a deixasse feliz, mesmo que eu precisasse colocar em risco a minha vida". Retrucou Santana com a mesma intensidade que a amiga, dando um passo ameaçador na direção da loira que não recuou e permaneceu intacta. "Você não tem noção do quanto eu a amo e do que eu sou capaz". Completou Santana com a voz baixa e com os olhos marejados. Quinn abriu os braços e a morena não pensou duas vezes em deixar-se ser acolhida pelos braços da amiga. "Eu a amo, Q". Sussurrou a morena dolorosamente em meio às lágrimas que molhavam o ombro da loira.

Quinn afastou a morena de seus braços cuidadosamente e pegou a chave do carro de suas mãos e logo em seguida, com a mão livre, segurou na da Santana fazendo-a caminhar atrás de ti. "O que você está fazendo?". Perguntou Santana confusa enquanto passava pela sala de seu apartamento e analisava o estado que estava. Pelo visto Quinn havia arrumado tudo enquanto dormia, pois não havia rastros de que havia acontecido uma festa naquele cômodo. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem.

"Estou levando você para resolver isso".

• • •

Desde a hora que entraram no carro nenhuma das duas garotas haviam pronunciado uma palavra. Quinn estava provavelmente analisando se a sua decisão havia sido uma boa ou má idéia enquanto Santana buscava meios para começar um diálogo com Brittany. Já havia tido algumas brigas com a loira para saber como ela se comportava e dessa vez, sendo mais sério, estava perdida em como começar com a sua explicação. Desde o início do relacionamento haviam prometido que não manteriam segredo e que contariam tudo, até mesmo se fosse doloroso e Santana sabia que havia falhado nesse quesito. Estava mais do que arrependida de não ter contato a verdade para Brittany no tempo em que Claire estava disposta a tudo para seduzi-la e que, vergonhosamente, quase havia deixando-se levar pela atração que sentia pela ruiva. "Você acredita em mim quando eu digo que eu não a beijei?". Perguntou Santana com a testa encostada no vidro do carro analisando a paisagem fúnebre da cidade naquele final de tarde.

"Mas você queria". Julgou Quinn encostando a cabeça no banco enquanto esperava o sinal abrir.

"Você perdoaria a Rachel?". Perguntou a morena mais uma vez. Não precisou virar o rosto para analisar o rosto da amiga, o simples suspiro que ela havia soltado demonstrava que a loira estava confusa e que provavelmente essa pergunta já havia rodado em sua cabeça.

"Não sei". Respondeu Quinn por fim dando partida e fazendo o carro inundar mais uma vez no silêncio.

As palavras da amiga foram o suficiente para aumentar o medo que estava sentindo. Tentou colocar-se no lugar de Brittany para tentar adivinhar qual seria a sua reação e o que faria a respeito, mas era doloroso o bastante para ir até o final. Só de imaginar Brittany sentindo atração por outra pessoa era horrível. Sentia-se impotente por não ter consigo atrair corretamente a atenção da namorada e só então percebeu como a loira estava se sentindo. Odiou-se ainda mais e sentiu sua coragem fugir.

Santana afastou de seus devaneios quando Quinn estacionou e desligou o carro. Seu coração inevitavelmente começou a pulsar mais rápido e suas mãos suarem. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e marejarem e tratou de afastar qualquer resquício de insegurança, porque já havia falhado terrivelmente e não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes seguidas.

Quinn foi a primeira que saiu do carro seguida por uma Santana trêmula que tentava acompanhar os passos apressados da amiga.

O caminho havia parecido mais longo do que a última vez que estivera ali e apenas quando Quinn tocou a campanhinha que a morena conseguiu soltar o ar pelas narinas. Passos apressados foram ouvidos dentro da casa e Santana virou a cabeça para a garagem da casa e por sorte estava apenas com o carro da Berry. Sinal de que os pais de Brittany haviam ido trabalhar e pelo menos tornava a situação um pouco menos desconfortável.

A porta rangeu à sua frente e não se surpreendeu quando Berry abriu a porta e aparentava esta em um estado tão lamentável quanto Quinn. As olheiras em sua face delicada também estavam bastante roxas e seus olhos demonstravam o cansaço no qual seu corpo e mente se encontravam. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?". Perguntou Rachel com o seu tom autoritário com uma pitada de nervosismo. Seus olhos variavam de Santana para Quinn.

"Eu preciso vê-la". Respondeu Santana ansiosa tentando dar um passo sendo impedida por Rachel que bloqueou o caminho com seu pequeno corpo.

"Ela não está em condições para conversar agora Santana". Respondeu Rachel mantendo o contato com os olhos da morena, na tentativa de fortalecer o peso de suas palavras, no qual foi totalmente em vão.

"Berry se afaste". Pediu Santana passando a mão no rosto tentando controlar os seus sentimentos que nesse momento a estava deixando confusa e entorpecida.

"Não Santana. Você não acha que já estragou bastante a vida dela? Não pode pelo menos ter a decência de dar um tempo para que ela se recupere?". Exaltou Berry colocando as mãos na cintura e Quinn foi obrigada a colocar-se no meio das duas antes que alguma delas acabasse perdendo o controle.

"O que está acontecendo não te diz respeito então não venha tentar dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer". Retrucou Santana na mesma intensidade que Rachel e Quinn colocou a mão em seu ombro e apertou, um pedido mudo para que ela se controlasse.

"Eu posso não estar envolvida nisso tudo, mas eu estou fazendo o meu papel e acolhendo a Brittany". Cortou Rachel afastando a mão de Quinn de seu ombro e recebendo um olhar surpresa da loira que não esperava que a namorada fosse fazer uma coisa dessas. Rachel rapidamente se arrependeu e abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo e voltando a encarar Santana.

"Se você estivesse tão preocupada com ela você me deixaria entrar". Retrucou Santana mais uma vez franzindo o cenho e deixando uma lágrima silenciosa rolar por sua face sem o seu consentimento.

Santana percebeu o olhar de Rachel acompanhar a gota que corria por sua face e rapidamente notou uma mudança em seu comportamento. Seus ombros relaxaram e seus olhos se fecharam brevemente.

"Elas precisam conversar Rachel". Disse Quinn passando o braço pelos ombros da pequena que deixou sua cabeça repousar em seu tórax.

"Eu não sei se é realmente uma boa idéia. Brittany não está em condições...". Retrucou Rachel sendo cortada por passos que ecoaram ao fundo na escada, fazendo o coração da morena acelerar-se com a percepção de quem poderia ser. Mesmo com a porta impendindo sua visão, Santana ansiou-se com a presença de Brittany.

"Deixa-a entrar". Pediu Brittany com a voz irreconhecível. Estava fraca e mais baixa do que o normal. Santana engoliu seco e sentiu uma ligeira insegurança. _Talvez Rachel esteja certa e eu não deveria ver a B agora. Não tenho certeza de como reagirei quando ver o seu estado_, analisou Santana em seus pensamentos.

Não teve tempo para recuar, pois Quinn e Rachel haviam se afastado da porta, saindo da casa e caminhando até o carro dando mais privacidade para as duas conversarem em paz. Santana respirou fundo antes de passar pela porta e quando finalmente entrou, teve sorte de estar perto do batente, porque não conseguiria ficar em pé sem auxilio ao ver o estado lamentável de Brittany.

A loira estava na ponta da escada e estava irreconhecível. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos e também possuía olheiras. Sua pele estava mais clara do que o de costume e havia marcas de lágrimas por toda a sua face. Brittany não pareceu se surpreender com o estado de Santana quanto à morena havia se surpreendido e por isso passou direto e caminhou até o sofá.

Santana engoliu seco e sentiu seu coração ser amassado, como se alguém estivesse comprimindo-o e inevitavelmente levou a mão ao peito. A morena fechou a porta e caminhou até a loira e sentou uma distância considerável no sofá. Só de sentir o perfume o calor de Brittany perto de sua pele causava um sensação de calma e temeu por um segundo que essa fosse a última vez que sentiria isso.

As palavras a traíram e agarraram em sua garganta. O clima estava desconfortável para as duas e enquanto Santana tentava buscar algum suporte nas íris azuis para finalmente começar a falar, Brittany tentava manter-se firme na presença da morena.

"Você veio aqui para ficar me olhando?". Perguntou Brittany rispidamente e o que Santana encontrou em seus olhos e em sua voz a fez recuar. Era uma mistura de ódio e mágoa que jamais havia presenciado. Seu corpo reagiu rapidamente com o choque e a dor que estava presente apenas em seu peito correu por todos os seus membros.

"Eu vim aqui para nós conversarmos". Respondeu Santana com a voz trêmula e falha e preferiu desviar os olhos das íris azuis da loira, pois era dolorido o bastante ficar encarando-as e saber que a dor e a indignação no qual a loira estava sentindo era culpa sua.

Brittany ficou em silêncio e assentiu com um balançar de cabeça incentivando Santana a continuar. Santana aproveitou e respirou fundo mais uma vez. "Eu não traí você". Soltou Santana de uma vez, tentando ser o mais direta possível. "Eu jamais faria isso com você. Você precisa acreditar em mim B". Completou Santana aproximando-se um assento no sofá fazendo Brittany recusar automaticamente. Não conseguiu ignorar a dor que essa ação da loira lhe causou e um suspiro fraco saiu de seus lábios.

"Mas você quis". Afirmou Brittany dolorosamente e procurando encarar os olhos da morena. Santana não conseguiu quebrar o contato visual e por conseqüência não conseguiu negar o que a loira havia dito.

Santana observou os olhos de Brittany marejarem e antes que conseguisse se controlar, as lágrimas já estavam rolando por sua face mais uma vez. O sofrimento de Brittany chegava o triplo em seu corpo e por isso estava tão difícil negar o que ela havia falado, porque sabia que se desmentisse causaria dor na loira por estar mentindo e se concordasse também a causaria dor. "Você já pode ir agora". Disse Brittany levantando-se do sofá fazendo Santana desesperar-se.

"Espere B, não faça isso com o que a gente tem". Pediu Santana com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. A morena levantou-se do sofá e aproximou-se de Brittany segurando em sua mão e sentindo a familiaridade do toque e o conforto. Agradeceu internamente por Brittany não ter afastado, porque precisava senti-la pelo menos mais uma vez.

"Você está colocando a culpa em mim agora?". Perguntou Brittany com a voz alterada e deixando as primeiras lágrimas correrem por sua rosada bochecha.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer". Cortou Santana sem saber o que falar sentindo o seu estômago revirar.

"Você entra nos joguinhos da Claire e ainda vem falar que a culpa é minha? Você que estragou tudo Santana. Eu confiei minha vida em você. Eu fazia tudo por você e mesmo assim não foi suficiente". Disse Brittany afastando a mão da morena da sua enquanto seu choro aumentava na mesma intensidade que o da Santana.

"Foi suficiente". Afirmou a morena sem forças e rouca covardemente.

"Não, não foi suficiente, porque se fosse eu não teria recebido aquela foto". Retrucou Brittany mais uma fez.

"Eu não a beijei B". Tentou Santana mais uma vez sentindo suas pernas bambearem conforme os soluços de Brittany aumentavam.

"E faz diferença? Você queria e o pior é que você não foi honesta comigo. Eu estou me sentindo usada e suja, porque depois dessa ceninha que você teve com ela, você me arrastou para o banheiro para transar comigo". Exaltou a loira fechando os punhos e Santana torceu para que Brittany realizasse o que estava com vontade de fazer. Estava tão enojada com tudo o que estava ouvindo e com as imagens de como havia sentindo-se excitada com as provocações de Claire na festa que não tinha argumentos para debater. "Você não fala nada porque sabe que é verdade. Você estava pensando nela enquanto me imprensava na parede do banheiro?". Perguntou Brittany deixando a raiva em sua voz muito mais evidente.

"Por favor B". Sussurrou Santana tentando aproximar-se da loira mais uma vez, porém Brittany recuou e Santana percebeu que a loira estava com receio de perder o controle e causar algum mau à morena. "Eu te amo". Declarou Santana em uma tentativa de acalmar a loira, causando um efeito contrário já que Brittany balançou a cabeça negativamente e caminhou em direção à escada parando no primeiro degrau. Santana apressou os passos e segurou em sua mão mais uma vez.

"Vá embora Santana". Ordenou Brittany de costas para a morena e de cabeça baixa. A intensidade de seu choro havia diminuído, porém sua voz ainda estava bastante falha e rouca.

Santana sentiu o desespero tomar conta de seu corpo quando percebeu que nada do que planejava estava dando certo e que de fato havia falhado. O ar ficou preso em seus pulmões e todo o seu corpo repuxou em dor. "Não faça isso B. Me dê uma chance".

Brittany puxou sua mão das mãos de Santana e antes que subisse mais um degrau, virou-se para a morena e encarou pela última vez os seus olhos. "Eu confiei em você e é desse modo que você retribui. Não há nada que você possa fazer".

* * *

><p><em>NA: Eu preciso me proteger das pedras agora ou eu posso me explicar primeiro? Então gente, eu estou aqui com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Imagino que alguns tenham se decepcionado comigo, mas como eu havia dito no último capítulo, minha vida está uma correria com esses problemas com o meu avô e com o vestibular. Mas então, o meu avô agora está em casa e a família fez uma 'vaquinha' para comprar um aparelho respiratório para ele e está mais acessível, por assim dizer, ficar com ele. O vestibular passou, finalmente, e eu realmente não estava com cabeça para escrever antes da prova. Após os três dias de tormento eu tive que fazer compras de Natal e viajar, ou seja, realmente não deu tempo para escrever. Eu espero que vocês compreendam e que não tenham desistido, porque eu não desisti. Obrigada pelos comentários todos eles, inclusive os de consolo. ;} É por vocês que eu continuo firme e forte. Vocês não tem noção de como eu fico feliz ao lê-los ;$ . E respondendo algumas reviews: **A:** o celular era da Brittany e desculpa não ter colocado muito visível e por isso eu meio que escrevi nesse capítulo de quem era. E sim, essa mensagem tem a ver com o acidente sim. ;) EHEUHEUEHUH, até que a sua idéia de trabalhar em Glee não é ruim, porque só teria Brittana. ;x / **FergieCrazy**: eu só lembrei de PLL quando eu terminei de escrever o capítulo, acredita? UHEUEHEUHEUEHU, o pior foi que eu lembrei daquela entrevista que o Cast fez falando sobre as mensagens que a Naya mandava e assinava 'xoxo –A' UEHEUHEUEHUE / **: **não tenho muita certeza de quando vou acabar, mas pretendo até fevereiro do ano que vem já estar com uma fic nova e só vai dar se eu terminar essa primeiro / **L**: obrigada por acompanhar e prometo que irei atualizar com mais freqüência / **user1234**: obrigada mesmo *-* e eu fiquei toda boba com o comentário. Melhor fanfic? Que isso ;$ E quanto ao Nyah, eu vou voltar a postar lá, é que eu tinha esqueci minha senha ;$ ._

_E sobre aquela fanfic HeYa que eu disse que escrevi é One-Shot e já está pronta. Eu só não postei antes porque acho injustiça postá-la antes de SMS. ;x Vai entender, né? Mas então, eu estou de férias agora e sem dúvidas a fanfic irá voltar como era antes. Postarei uma vez por semana e dependendo até duas. =) Se tudo ocorrer certo, em janeiro mesmo já chegamos ao fim. Triste né? =/ Mas não se preocupem, porque já tenho outra Long Brittana em mente. Espero que gostem do capítulo. ;} Bjs. P.S: desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, eu pensei em deixá-lo desse tamanho para acrescentar mais capítulos futuros e não acabar tão rápido. ;)_


	18. Dear God

_N/A¹: Eu sei que as minhas notas são no final, mas eu só queria aconselhar a ouvirem a música que a Santana irá cantar quando chegarem nessa parte : Dear God - Avenged Sevenfold. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Save My Soul<em>**

****_CGates_

**_Chapter#18_**

Uma semana geralmente tem o costume de passar tão despercebido para as pessoas que chegava a ser assustador, afinal, todos estão tão ocupados com as suas rotinas que o tempo acabava virando uma conseqüência a ser enfrentado todos os dias. Porém, para Santana não havia sido tão fácil ou suportável quanto desejava, porque há exatamente uma semana ela havia perdido todas as suas rotinas e todas as razões para querer fazer alguma coisa. Seus atos se resumiam a beber e fumar. Dormir não entrava em sua lista, não como item desejável porque todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, seus pesadelos a atormentavam e o único modo que conseguia apagar era quando se rendia para o seu corpo, resultando em um período que sua mente finalmente a deixava em paz, sem pesadelos ou se quer sonhos. Não havia ido à escola durante esse período de tempo e perdeu o contato com o mundo exterior, desviando-se de todos os meios de comunicações possíveis. Não tinha coragem e muito menos forças para sair de casa, mesmo que essa isolação estivesse a matando, porque o seu apartamento a lembrava do erro de sua vida, ela não estava se importando com o futuro. Nada mais importava, porque ela a perdeu.

A morena ergueu o seu corpo do chão brevemente para poder pegar o maço de cigarros que estavam em cima do sofá sentindo a fraqueza ecoar em seus ossos. Era curioso o fato de o seu vício ter voltado tão rápido. Acreditou até que ele estava apenas substituindo o anterior. Um sorriso fraco formou-se em seus lábios quando sentiu a fumaça descer até a metade de sua garganta, fazendo cócegas e massageando seus músculos, para depois sair por suas narinas. Seu corpo ficava tão relaxado quando repetia aquele processo que por míseros segundos esquecia-se do quão sem rumo estava. Sabia que suas notas na escola estavam caindo e que provavelmente teria que repetir o ano, porém não sabia se estaria inteira para fazer isso. O pensamento de acabar com tudo isso passou por sua cabeça várias vezes e ainda a iludia, porém todas as vezes que caminhava até o banheiro seu corpo a traí e acabava escorando na parede do seu quarto aos choros.

Não era forte o suficiente para levar sua vida porque já haviam retirado-a e de certo modo se continuasse nessa rotina não duraria por muito tempo. Mal recordava o que era se alimentar direito, porque quando sentia fome, o que estava sendo raro ultimamente, procurava alguma coisa em seu armário e se contentava com qualquer porcaria que tivesse.

Santana voltou a encostar as suas costas no chão e olhou para a porta principal. Alguns dias atrás Quinn havia tentado entrar com a chave extra que possuía, mas a morena havia trancado por dentro e a única coisa que a amiga conseguiu foi a atenção dos vizinhos pelos gritos que ela havia soltado ordenando que Santana abrisse a porta. Quinn disse que todos estavam preocupados, porém Santana não se importava com o que seus amigos estivessem pensando ou sentindo e mesmo sem suas ordens, sempre surgia a dúvida e a curiosidade em saber como Brittany estava se sentindo. Não havia tido noticias dela desde a última visita que teve à casa da loira e Quinn não havia soltado nada. Estava envergonhada o suficiente para perguntar alguma coisa e tinha certeza que nenhum dos amigos do coral iriam falar alguma. "Pelo bem das duas", esse era o lema.

Seus olhos estavam pesados assim como o seu corpo. Não conseguia soltar um suspiro sem sentir seu corpo repuxar em dor. Já havia gastado todas as suas lágrimas e talvez fosse por isso que estivesse sentindo seus músculos queimarem mais, porque a sua tristeza e angústia haviam desistido de sair de seu corpo.

A morena tragou pela última vez e apagou o cigarro no chão ao seu lado. A nicotina havia se tornado uma boa amiga, não tão fiel quanto o whisky, mas era a que mais a preenchia. Ao lembrar-se da bebida, a falta de sentir o líquido âmbar descendo por sua garganta queimando e destruindo todo o caminho que percorria vibrou o seu corpo e automaticamente ergueu o corpo do chão para procurar a garrafa mais próxima.

Não estava muito longe, mas a simples idéia de ter que caminhar para pegá-la a desanimou e Santana preferiu ascender outro cigarro. A morena estava colocando o cigarro na boca e estava prestes a acendê-lo com o isqueiro nas mãos quando escutou uma batida forte na porta. A princípio se assustou, só então parou para analisar que provavelmente era Quinn de novo perdendo a paciência por querer entrar. A morena revirou os olhos e terminou de acender o cigarro resolvendo ignorar as batidas na porta que ficavam cada vez mais altas e que estava começando a lhe incomodar.

Um estrondo ecoou no cômodo quando a porta se abriu. Santana sentiu seu coração expandir três vezes de tamanho com o susto e virou o seu corpo na direção do barulho, com a língua queimando para xingar Quinn de todos os nomes que conhecia. E foi uma surpresa e tanto quando ela estava esperando que fosse encontrar uma garota loira de cabelos curtos e pele clara parada na porta com a postura assassina e em vez disso quem se encontrava era um homem alto de pele morena e cabelos curtos pretos. Seu estômago revirou e o cigarro ficou esquecido em sua boca. Estava esperando encontrar qualquer pessoa, mas nunca imaginou que seu pai estaria ali.

"Tire esse cigarro da boca agora". Ele ordenou entrando no apartamento e encostando a porta, já que ele havia quebrado a maçaneta e seria impossível trancá-la, mas tentava apenas ter um pouco de privacidade. A morena ainda estava atordoada com tudo o que estava acontecendo e com o que aquilo estava significando para poder fazer algum movimento. "Eu mandei você tirar essa droga da boca agora". Ele exaltou e caminhou com passos apressados até Santana arrancando o cigarro de seus lábios e tacando-o no chão.

Como se estivesse servido para acordar de seu choque, Santana adquiriu a postura rígida tão famosa pela _ex-cheerio _e sentiu a garganta arranhar por estar se entupindo de drogas há algum tempo e por isso teve um dificuldade de impor alguma ordem ao deixar as palavras saírem de seus lábios. "Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?".

"Eu estou agindo como seu pai. Vá fazer as malas agora que você está voltando para casa". O médico respondeu ríspido enquanto caminhava pelo local e analisava o estado que sua filha chegou. Havia garrafas de bebidas vazias por todos os lugares e vários pacotes de cigarros vazios decorando o novo lar. As janelas estavam fechadas assim como as persianas, deixando o local escuro e cheirando a cigarro. Era incrível como ela não havia se sufocado na própria fumaça. "Você não me ouviu? Vá arrumar suas malas agora, eu não tenho o dia todo".

Seu cérebro estava racionando lentamente e estava odiando isso. Ainda não estava compreendendo um terço das palavras que seu pai estava pronunciando e a idéia de ter escutado-o dizer que ela estaria que voltar para casa era totalmente absurdo. Ela não podia voltar, ela não queria voltar. Mesmo seu pai bancando o seu apartamento, ela havia conseguido, de certa forma, a sua independência. Ela estaria jogando tudo fora se arriscasse sair dali de mãos atadas. "Eu não vou a lugar algum". Reprovou Santana tentando limpar sua voz para melhorar o tom rouco de sua voz, sentindo suas cordas vocais e sua garganta arranhar com a tentativa.

"Você não tem direito de escolha aqui. Eu sou o seu pai e digo que você vai e pronto". Rebateu seu pai aproximando-se da morena e fazendo-a tremer inconscientemente com a voz e a postura enraivecida do médico.

"Desde quando você resolveu agir como se fosse meu pai?". Perguntou Santana dando alguns passos para o lado para tentar desviar-se do médico. Já havia visto seu pai estressado, geralmente por causa de sua mãe ou por causa do trabalho, mas jamais pensou que fosse vê-lo por sua causa e conhecendo o sangue que corria em suas veias, temeu que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa se ela continuasse nesse estado de negação.

"Desde o momento que eu vejo minha filha mais velha afundar sozinha sem a minha presença para impedir o seu fim". Respondeu em um brado. Ele passou as mãos pelas têmporas quando percebeu que a morena encolheu os ombros e após uns minutos em silêncio acabou sentando-se no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e escondendo o rosto com as palmas das mãos. "Eu não posso te deixar ficar assim. Você não sabe o que eu senti quando o diretor da sua escola me ligou perguntando o porquê você não estava indo às aulas. Por um segundo eu pensei que estavam me passando trote já que você leva os estudos a sério. Então eu liguei para os Pierce e eles me contaram o que aconteceu". O médico disse em um fôlego só e ao perceber o silêncio da filha, ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou. Santana estava com os olhos desfocados e nebulosos. Seu corpo estava com pequenos tremores e era como se ela estivesse recebendo algum tipo de tortura, porque ela estava imóvel e com a respiração falha. "Você não sabe como eu entrei em desespero quando eu imaginei o que você poderia ter feito. Preciso admitir que é uma surpresa encontrar você respirando". Ele completou com um suspiro longo. "Eu agi tão rápido que quando percebi já estava estacionando na entrada do prédio e correndo para os elevadores. Quando você não atendeu a porta eu agi por instinto e acabei arrombando e agora eu estou aqui, ordenando que você volte para casa. Deixe-me cuidar de você".

A questão era se Santana havia prestado atenção nas palavras dele depois que ele pronunciou a família de Brittany. A resposta é sim, ela ouviu atentamente cada palavra que havia saído dos lábios do médico e ainda não havia reagido por causa do choque. Choque de ver o seu pai agindo como tal e choque por ter escutado o sobrenome dela. A saudade lhe invadiu de imediato é claro, sufocando todos os seus poros e queimando todas as suas células e o que há algum tempo não estava conseguindo liberar, nesse momento as lágrimas saíram tão automáticas que não conseguiu as impedir.

Seu corpo começou a vibrar mais e havia tantos motivos para aquilo que ela não conseguia enumerá-los. Seus olhos focaram-se no homem à sua frente que se levantava do sofá e caminhava em sua direção, abrindo os braços e trazendo o seu corpo fraco e magro para perto, completando-a de calor, de carinho e de atenção que tanto precisava. Santana apertou-se contra o corpo de seu pai e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Não recordava quando havia sido a última vez que tivera a oportunidade de realizar um ato como aquele e preferiu não ocupar sua mente com fatos desnecessários, o que ela precisava agora era apenas sentir-se segura e seu pai estava fazendo isso muito bem. "Eu sinto tanta dor". Santana sussurrou apertando-se mais contra o corpo quente e forte de seu pai.

"Eu vou cuidar de você". Ele disse mais uma vez acariciando os cabelos longos e escuros da morena enquanto ela prendia os braços ao redor de seu corpo. "Nós vamos superar isso". Ele completou encostando o queixo no topo da cabeça da filha.

"Eu não quero superar. Eu não quero ficar sem ela. Eu não posso esquecê-la". Santana retrucou fracamente enquanto os soluços ecoavam mais altos pelo cômodo. Sabia que estava sendo irracional e que qualquer pessoa em seu lugar optaria por não sentir, mas não era qualquer pessoa. Definitivamente não, porque se optasse por não sentir dor, então o que sentiria? A dor era a forma de demonstrar que ainda a amava e por isso estava sofrendo. Amar Brittany foi o mais certo que já havia feito e não se arrependia por isso. O erro havia sido seu e não deixaria que um sentimento tão puro fosse embora por sua causa e precisava manter-se forte para tê-la de volta, apesar de já ter perdido a confiança em si mesmo.

"Então nós vamos recuperá-la de volta. Agora o que eu preciso é que você faça a sua mala para eu te levar para casa". Disse o médico abrindo um sorriso fraco e cansado quando Santana afastou-se de seu tórax para lhe encarar com os olhos arregalados e surpresos. Ele aproveitou e abaixou o rosto depositando um beijo na testa da morena que fechou os olhos automaticamente.

Santana não demorou arrumar sua bolsa porque não colocou todas as suas roupas e pertences. Ela havia convencido o seu pai que seria provisório e ele não discordou, o que a intrigou porque sabia que quando ele revirava os olhos daquele modo significava que ele não iria desistir de seus objetivos. Era estranho estar entrando em um carro que fosse diferente do seu e o mais estranho era o contato com o exterior. Tudo estava como antes, a diferença era que dessa vez a morena não sentia. Ela não sentia o vento bater em sua pele, os raios solares esquentarem as suas células, a buzina dos carros irritarem os seus ouvidos, os olhares incomodarem a sua atenção. Nada mais lhe atraía ou lhe motivava.

"Sua esposa não vai brigar com você por estar me colocando dentro de casa de novo?". Perguntou Santana ironicamente enquanto percorria os olhos pelos letreiros de propagandas.

"Eu não tenho esposa". Respondeu o médico e Santana virou o pescoço tão rápido em sua direção que foi possível ouvir um estalo. Sua boca ficou entreaberta e antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, seu pai continuou. "Eu pedi a separação há um mês".

"Por quê?". Perguntou a morena com a voz falha. A expressão em seu rosto era uma mistura de alegria e surpresa e quando menos percebeu, estava sorrindo. Não um sorriso largo ou entusiasmado, mas um sorriso verdadeiro.

"Porque eu não a amava". Respondeu em poucas palavras e Santana percebeu que ele não queria conversar sobre o assunto, mas aquela havia sido uma surpresa e tanto, porque jamais pensou seu pai tomaria uma posição dessas. Ela precisava de mais informações.

"O que aconteceu?".

"Ela descobriu que eu comecei a manter contato com os Pierce para ter noticias sua. As nossas discussões se tornaram rotineiras e quando ela disse para eu escolher entre você ou ela, eu escolhi você. Ela se mudou no mesmo dia e a guarda dos seus irmãos ficou comigo". Ele respondeu e o silêncio voltou a preencher o ambiente.

Havia muitas coisas que precisavam ser digeridas e alisadas no momento e o cérebro da morena não estava conseguindo fazer aquilo direito. Seu corpo logo sentiu falta do seu anestésico, só que seu pai havia proibido-a de fumar, porém não havia sido obediente e colocou alguns maços no meio de suas roupas. A falta de nicotina para acalmar suas células e relaxar seus músculos estava se tornando cada vez mais incomoda e necessária. Seus lábios estavam começando a ficar ressecados e seus dedos não conseguiam parar de bater no suporte da porta.

"Está tudo bem?". Perguntou o médico virando em sua direção com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Só estou preocupada como a Isa irá reagir". Respondeu a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente que acabou atraindo a sua atenção para esse ponto. A morena havia se arriscado a olhar como estava o seu estado no espelho e mesmo tentando dizer a si mesmo que não estava surpresa, não conseguia esconder o choque. Seus olhos estavam muito fundos e sem brilho. Suas bochechas que outrora foram cheias, agora estavam fundas e seus lábios estavam com vários cortes pelo ressecamento iminente quando não estava com um cigarro na boca. Os ossos em seus ombros e pescoço estavam mais visíveis e odiou estar parecendo com um cadáver, mas não tinha motivo para se arrumar. Para quem ela iria se dar ao luxo de perder horas se maquiando e arrumando o cabelo se não teria ninguém para falar o quão bela estava e lhe encher de beijos e carinhos? Não havia ninguém também todas as noites para lhe abraçar pelas costas e distribuir beijos em seu pescoço até pegar no sono. Estava sozinha.

"Eu disse que você está doente". Confortou o seu pai a trazendo de volta à realidade antes que fosse massacrada por sua própria dor.

"Talvez eu realmente esteja". Suspirou Santana fechando os olhos e encostando a testa no vidro do carro. Não teve muito tempo para aproveitar o silêncio que havia formar-se, pois sentiu o carro reduzir a velocidade até parar.

Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente e sem muita vontade para encarar a casa que um dia havia morado. Por fora ainda estava como da última vez que tivera aqui e conforme se aproximava da porta principal com seu pai em sua frente, sentia um calafrio na espinha. Não sabia se estava preparada para entrar naquele lugar, eram tantas lembranças, não só ruins como também boas, que iriam afetá-la inevitavelmente.

Santana apertou a alça da mala em suas mãos e quando seu pai abriu a porta dando-lhe permissão para passar suas pernas estatizaram. Como se estivesse passando flashes na frente de seus olhos, a morena foi entorpecida pelas imagens da primeira vez que trouxera Brittany para visitar sua casa. Ambas eram pequenas e possuíam cerca de seis anos de idade. A morena recordava de como seu coração estava batendo forte conforme caminhava pelo jardim com a loira ao seu lado, porque ela finalmente iria apresentar a melhor amiga aos pais. Brittany estava envergonhada e desconfortável e Santana adorava, desde pequena, a forma que as bochechas grandes da loira ficavam rosadas e o modo compulsivo que ela mordia o lábio inferior quando estava nervosa com alguma coisa. Para tentar dissipar o nervosismo da amiga, a morena pegou a mão dela entre as suas e abriu um sorriso fraco. Ela não teve certeza do que havia sentido e por isso deixou passar despercebido, mas agora ela entendia o motivo de ter sentido o estômago revirar e as pernas bambearem com aquele simples toque. Não é preciso dizer que a loira relaxou no exato momento e que abriu um pequeno sorriso na face contrastando perfeitamente com a aparência angelical que a pequena possuía.

Santana voltou à realidade quando sentiu um aperto forte em sua cintura e por isso se assustou, recuando um passo, quando abaixou a cabeça para visualizar o que, ou melhor, quem, estava te apertando. Seu corpo relaxou imediatamente e seu coração voltava ao normal, assim como a sua respiração.

Isabella estava com os pequenos braços enlaçados em sua cintura e com o rosto levantado em sua direção. O sorriso que se encontrava nos lábios dela era tão doce e verdadeiro que a morena não conseguiu não retribuir. Estava sentindo falta de carinho e não resistiu quando sua irmã decidiu resolver essa carência. A morena abaixou o corpo e ficou de joelhos no chão para ficar da mesma altura que a pequena e quando Isabella rodeou o seu pescoço com os braços, Santana sentiu seu corpo expandir e um suspiro cansado saiu de seus lábios.

"Eu estava com tantas saudades Tana". Confessou Isabella afastando-se do corpo da irmã para encará-la nos olhos.

"Agora eu estou aqui". Disse Santana passando a mão pelos cabelos longos e macios da irmã que estavam sobre os ombros, percebendo que eles estavam maiores do que a última vez que a havia visto. Por mais tenha feito forças para não relembrar da última vez que viu a pequena, foi inevitável e acabou recordando-se da festa que foi com a família de Brittany e que havia feito sua promessa que faria de tudo pela felicidade da loira. _Pelo visto eu falhei_.

"Papai me disse que você está doente Tana. É gripe?". Perguntou Isabella passando a mão pelo rosto fino de Santana chamando sua atenção e acariciando a pele morena.

"Não se preocupe com isso Isa". Respondeu Santana sentindo-se mau por não poder falar a verdade para a irmã, optando por desviar do assunto.

"Você vai melhorar?". Perguntou Isabella mais uma vez colocando as mãos pequenas em cada bochecha da irmã, apertando e capturando atenção exclusiva da morena.

"Eu não sei".

• • •

O resto da tarde não passou rápido como esperava e de certa forma não ficou surpresa. Sabia que deveria existir alguma conspiração contra ela que estava fazendo o tempo correr devagar apenas para o seu corpo sentir mais dor e sentir mais o peso da culpa em seus ombros. Sentiu falta do cigarro e da bebida para ocupar o seu tempo quando ficou sozinha depois de ter passado mais da metade do seu tempo ao lado de Isabella.

A pequena estava fazendo o possível para ficar o mais perto de Santana possível. Ela a ajudou a retirar as roupas da mala e guardar no guarda-roupa. Ajudou também quando Santana disse que iria preparar o jantar, porque a caçula havia reclamado que a comida do pai era um pouco difícil de ser digerida.

Ainda não havia se acostumado com a ausência de sua mãe, porém não era tão desconfortável. Pelo menos uma coisa boa havia acontecido durante esse período de tempo e finalmente ela estava sentindo-se como se pertencesse a esse lugar novamente. Sabia que demoraria certo tempo para que seus irmãos e até mesmo seu pai se acostumasse com esse novo ritmo porque era sua mãe que costumava ditar as ordens dentro de casa e agora que ela havia ido embora, eles estavam perdidos e sozinhos. _Familiar, não?_

Descobriu durante o jantar que seu pai havia contratado uma empregada para cuidar da casa e das crianças durante o dia e sentiu-se aliviada. Não gostava da idéia de Isabella ficar sozinha com Tommy, que por sinal, não havia soltado uma palavra durante o jantar. O irmão havia crescido bastante e estava chegando quase em seus ombros. Santana não forçou contato e o ignorou, já que o que as lembranças do que ele havia feito e falado ainda estavam presentes.

A morena não precisou pedir ao seu pai para que ele a ajudasse a dormir. Minutos depois de ter saído do banho e ter colocado a sua roupa de dormir, o médico entrou em seu quarto com um comprimido e um copo de água nas mãos. Ele deu uma rápida explicação de que não era um remédio para dormir e era apenas um relaxante. Santana não precisou pensar duas vezes para pegar o comprimido das mãos dele e colocar na boca. Precisava dormir e sentia seu corpo exausto pelo esforço que havia feito durante o dia, que mesmo tendo sido pouco e insignificante, foi o suficiente para lhe cansar.

O dia seguinte não começou como esperava, começando pelo fato de ter sido acordada sete horas da manhã por seu pai. Havia compreendido poucas palavras do que ele havia falado, porém quando percebeu que ele estava com os seus materiais em mãos e os colocava em sua bolsa, a morena se desesperou. Ele havia acordado-a para informar que ela iria à aula naquele dia. Não estava preparada para isso e quando menos percebeu já estava em pé e gritando com seu pai. Tentou o fazer entender que não estava preparada para ir à aula, sem sucesso já que a palavra final foi que ela iria.

O sangue ainda estava correndo quente por suas veias quando desceu para encontrar com seu pai e seus irmãos na cozinha. Como no dia anterior, não se preocupou em esconder a sua fraqueza e a única coisa que fez, foi colocar um óculos escuro na face com a explicação de que a claridade estava fazendo seus olhos arderem, o que em parte não era desculpa, seus olhos estavam sensíveis por ficar tanto tempo sem a presença do sol.

Ainda não havia aceitado ir para a escola e tentou pela última vez fugir do seu pai, alertando que iria com o seu carro, mas o médico a cortou dizendo que fazia questão de levá-la e apesar disso, o seu carro ainda se encontrava em seu apartamento. Não tinha escapatórias. Seus dedos tamborilavam conforme se aproximava do local e visualizava a quantidade de adolescentes e jovens caminhando para as portas duplas. Caminhou com certa dificuldade entre as pessoas e agradeceu que ninguém havia lhe reconhecido. Não parou para pegar os seus materiais em seu armário, pois correria o risco de encontrar com algum conhecido e por isso caminhou direto para fora dos corredores em direção a área externa do colégio. Não conseguiu passar pelo local que havia visto Brittany coberta de tintas, ainda não tinha forças para isso e por isso optou por dar a volta, mesmo que tivesse que andar alguns metros a mais.

A morena sentou no último lance de assentos da arquibancada e colocou a mochila ao seu lado. O campo estava relativamente vazio, exceto por alguns jogadores de futebol que corriam ao seu redor ou líderes de torcidas que ficavam se aquecendo para o ensaio. Agradeceu por não ter tido nenhum incomodo até agora e ao perceber que estava sozinha, suas mãos logo foram na direção da mochila retirando o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro.

A sensação de sentir todo o seu corpo relaxar após a primeira tragada foi sentida e um sorriso satisfeito saiu por seus lábios. Fez o possível para não acabar com o primeiro rápido, mas a ausência no dia anterior havia sido tão forte que quando percebeu já estava acendendo o segundo. Estava correndo um grande risco fumar na escola, mas problemas já faziam parte de sua rotina então não faria diferença se alguém a pegasse.

A morena prendeu o cigarro entre os lábios e trouxe a sua bolsa para mais perto, retirando duas caixas de veludo do fundo. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer demonstraria que não iria desistir, pelo contrário, persistiria em tudo aquilo que estava sentindo. Não conseguia retirá-la de sua vida, seria impossível. Ela era uma parte dela, ou melhor, ela era sua vida. Com as mãos levemente trêmulas, Santana abriu a primeira caixinha de veludo encarando mais uma vez a aliança. A morena abriu a segunda caixa de veludo antes que se arrepender com aquela tortura e encarou o cordão enrolado no fundo da caixinha. Havia ganhado-o quando pequena por sua avó e nunca havia usado-o, pois recordava que nunca tivera uma ocasião importante ou um motivo para usá-lo igual possuía agora. A morena abriu o fecho do cordão e pegou a aliança sentindo-a queimar a ponta de seus dedos como se fosse uma brasa de carvão e a passou pelo cordão. Santana afastou com uma mão o cabelo de seu pescoço e colocou o cordão.

Pensou que não resistiria à dor que aquilo tudo estava causando. O contato com a aliança e sua pele estava sendo insuportável, como se de fato alguém estivesse usando fogo para lhe ferir. O cigarro caiu de seus lábios quando abriu a boca tentando pegar por ar, já que suas narinas não estavam fazendo um bom trabalho, enquanto sentia o seu coração contrair conforme pulsava. Todo o seu corpo estava reagindo àquilo que ela havia acabado de fazer e não estava sendo do modo que esperava. Era como se todas as células de seu corpo estivessem entrando em combustão ao mesmo tempo. E quando pensou que fosse de fato explodir, a dor cessou. Da mesma forma silenciosa que havia chegado, ela havia ido embora.

Santana estava ofegante e suas mãos ainda tremiam quando abriu o maço de cigarros para pegar outro cigarro. Sua decisão havia sido tomada e enquanto ela abaixava o rosto para analisar o novo acessório, sentiu o calor que antes estava por todo o seu corpo estacionar embaixo da aliança. Apesar de ser desconfortável e dolorido, Santana ignorou.

O sinal alertando que o terceiro período havia acabado soou ao fundo e Santana encarou a movimentação de alunos pela área. Havia perdido as três aulas sentada na arquibancada. De um modo que ainda não sabia dizer, seus pensamentos não estavam a atormentando desde o momento que colocou o cordão, o que era um grande alívio porque não tinha certeza se conseguiria suportar a quantidade de imagens que a atormentava em qualquer que estivesse e se lembrasse de uma parte de sua vida que compartilhou com Brittany.

A morena amassou a ponta do cigarro ao seu lado e só então percebeu que havia um casal subindo as escadas na sua direção. Sentiu seus dentes trincarem e fechou as mãos automaticamente. Não acreditava que Fabray e Berry haviam a encontrado e que resolveram ignorar o pedido de distância da morena. Santana cruzou as mãos no tórax e respirou fundo, controlando para não fazer nenhuma estupidez e só então percebeu que as duas estavam de mãos dadas e que Quinn estava séria, assim como Rachel.

"Você quer perder mais uma semana de aula?". Perguntou Quinn parando na frente de Santana com Rachel ao seu lado.

"Até onde eu sei você não é minha babá". Retrucou Santana depositando a sua atenção no treino das _cheerios_ no meio do campo. Sua voz saiu tão ríspida e indiferente que isso assustou não só o casal à sua frente, como ela própria.

"Ser sua amiga e preocupar com você não é o suficiente?". Perguntou Quinn com a voz um pouco exaltada.

"Não". Respondeu Santana secamente virando-se para a loira pela primeira vez para encará-la. Agradeceu por estar de óculos para Quinn e Rachel não verem o quão difícil estava sendo pronunciar aquelas palavras. Apesar de não querer afastar os seus amigos, ainda não estava em condições para tê-los por perto. Estava fraca e vulnerável e não queria que ninguém a visse assim. Deixar Quinn e Rachel ter conhecimento disso já era sufocante o suficiente.

"O que você quer eu faça então Lopez?". Exaltou Quinn e se a morena não a conhecesse tão bem, não perceberia que em vez da raiva que a Quinn aparentava ter, ela estava de fato magoada e perdida.

"Você quer saber o que eu realmente quero Fabray?". Perguntou Santana levantando os óculos automaticamente e encarando as íris de mel da loira. "Eu quero voltar no tempo para parar arrumar todos os erros que eu cometi. Eu quero abraçá-la mais uma vez apenas para adquirir forças para continuar vivendo, porque o objetivo de estar inteira para recuperá-la de volta não é mais suficiente. Eu não consigo parar de sentir. Eu não consigo...". A morena não conseguiu terminar sua fala, pois as palavras prenderam em sua garganta com um soluço que saiu de seus lábios. Por mais sufocada que estivesse se sentindo, as lágrimas não saíram. Sua mão levou aos lábios o último cigarro que possuía para lhe acalmar e não hesitou em acendê-lo na frente das duas.

"Nós podemos te ajudar Santana". Falou Rachel pela primeira vez fazendo uma careta de nojo ao sentir o cheiro da fumaça.

"Ninguém pode". Cortou Santana tragando demoradamente.

"Você que não quer ajuda. O que você ganha ficar sofrendo?". Perguntou Rachel mais uma vez e Santana desviou os olhos para encarar Quinn e só então percebeu que ela estava com os olhos marejados e com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

"Significa que ela está sempre comigo". Respondeu Santana voltando os olhos para Rachel. Um momento de silêncio se formou e Santana se recusava a encarar Fabray mais uma vez, já que acabaria desfazendo toda a barreira que havia formado ao seu redor.

"Cante". Pediu Rachel soltando-se da mão de Quinn e sentando-se ao lado de Santana. A morena por impulso afastou o corpo e percebeu que a pequena não se importou com o seu ato.

"O quê?". Perguntou Santana franzindo o cenho e tragando mais uma vez enquanto encarava os olhos grandes de Berry.

"Cante o que você está sentindo. Venha comigo e com a Quinn até o coral quando acabar o intervalo". Respondeu Rachel em um tom ansioso. "Todos estão sentindo a sua falta e cantar sempre ajuda quando você está passando por um momento difícil".

"Eu não posso". Cortou Santana tragando o cigarro pela última vez e jogando-o longe. As suas palavras saíram doloridas e não precisava explicar o motivo. Ainda não estava pronta para vê-la porque não tinha sabia ao certo o que faria. Seu corpo todo sofreria uma reação e estava temendo que fosse negativamente. Apesar disso, sabia que Brittany não queria a sua presença por perto e mesmo já tendo prejudicado a vida dela, estava respeitando esse desejo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de tudo.

"Você é mais forte do que você pensa. E é inevitável, uma hora você irá vê-la". Disse Rachel cruzando os braços no tórax adquirindo a postura autoritária que irritava tanto Santana.

A morena desviou os olhos da pequena e encarou a loira a sua frente mais uma vez. Quinn pelo visto havia se recuperado e olhar doce e familiar que Santana tinha a oportunidade de presenciar raras vezes na amiga estava transparecendo e isso a acalmou. "Confie em nós". Pediu Quinn esticando a mão na direção de Rachel que logo a aceitou e passou os braços pela cintura da loira. Quinn passou o braço pelos ombros da pequena e depositou um beijo rápido em sua testa, voltando a sua atenção para a morena à sua frente.

"Eu só vou se vocês pararem de ser tão gays na minha frente". Disse Santana levantando-se e colocando a mochila nos ombros e o óculos novamente nos olhos. O sinal soou ao fundo alertando que o intervalo havia chegado ao fim e isso fez a ansiedade rodear o seu corpo. A morena segurou para não retribuir o sorriso que as duas abriram e adiantou-se para descer primeiro pela arquibancada.

Apesar de todos os seus instintos a alertarem que não era uma boa idéia e que seria pior se ela fizesse aquilo, ela optou por não ouvi-los, porque se sua memória estivesse certa, havia sido esses instintos que a motivaram a estragar o seu relacionamento. Eles gritavam em sua cabeça que ninguém iria sair ferido se cedesse à sua atração e acabou que no final estava pagando o preço e o pior que não era sozinha.

Sua respiração ia ficando cada vez mais pesada conforme caminhava pelo corredor e sentia alguns alunos lhe encarando. Estava acostumada a ser o centro de atenções, mas não por aquele motivo. Sabia que toda a escola já deveria estar sabendo do que havia acontecido e provavelmente estavam curiosos pelo seu sumiço e pela sua aparência.

"Eu preciso concordar com a Quinn que é uma aliança linda". Disse Rachel ao seu lado enquanto caminhava com Quinn a uma distância considerável por ainda não terem assumido o relacionamento. "Você tem um bom gosto".

Santana abaixou os olhos e percebeu que o cordão estava por cima de sua blusa e automaticamente escondeu em sua vestimenta. Não correria o risco de deixar Brittany ver, porque não é desse jeito que desejava que a loira descobrisse e só então parou para analisar as palavras de Rachel.

"Você contou pra ela Fabray? Não sabe guardar segredos?". Perguntou Santana parando de caminhar e virando-se na direção da amiga. Rachel arregalou os olhos assustada e logo se aproximou de Quinn em busca de proteção. Quinn por outro lado não se assustou, pois sabia que a amiga reagiria daquele modo às palavras da namorada.

"B não sabe se é isso que você quer saber". Retrucou Quinn fazendo a morena ficar em silêncio e colocou uma mão no ombro de Rachel e a outra no braço da amiga, fazendo as duas voltar a caminhar já que estavam atraindo mais a atenção dos alunos do que desejavam.

A porta do coral estava fechada quando finalmente chegaram e as três pararam antes de entrar. A morena retirou os óculos escuros e pelo vidro da porta, Santana a achou e seu coração acelerou inconscientemente. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos e a franja caía pela testa. Seus olhos estavam concentrados no caderno que estava em suas coxas e por isso Santana não conseguiu saber como ela realmente estava. Aparentemente estava bem, melhor do que a morena pelo menos, pois não havia perdido muito peso e apesar de estar com maquiagem no rosto, sua aparência não estava tão cansada.

"Eu não consigo". Suspirou Santana colocando a mão no pescoço sentindo o ar entrar e sair com mais dificuldade. Seus olhos estavam ardendo e sabia que não era forte. Encarar a realidade não era fácil como pensou e falhou em acreditar em sua ansiedade.

"Nós chegamos até aqui S, você consegue. Nós estaremos logo atrás". Consolou Quinn encarando a morena.

Santana balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentia sua respiração ficar mais pesada. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha quando Rachel se atreveu a rodar a maçaneta e abrir a porta, atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam na sala.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou sem respirar e sem sentir seu corpo até que Quinn colocou a mão em seu ombro. Sentia a palma de suas mãos suarem apesar de todo o seu corpo estar frio. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Não conseguia desviar a atenção da loira sentada na primeira fileira que a encarava e a fazia sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia nem enumerá-las. A corrente elétrica que sentia todas as vezes que encarava as íris azuis estava presente, só que não causava uma sensação confortável como antigamente. Dessa vez ardia e perfurava seus ossos.

Todos do clube do coral estavam em silêncio analisando apenas a interação muda de Santana e Brittany. A morena ainda não sabia como estava agüentando ficar em pé suportando todas aquelas sensações, até que uma delas se destacou. Vergonha. Suas bochechas coraram no mesmo instante e estava sentindo-se suja por estar ali. Ela não era mais bem vinda, pois havia arruinado tudo e todos sabiam. Ela sentia-se envergonhada por tentar querer agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, sendo que ninguém irá esquecer. Nem mesmo ela.

"Eu preciso sair daqui". Alertou Santana dando as costas para a sala e tentando afastar-se o mais rápido dali antes que não fosse capaz de suportar toda a pressão, porém Quinn e Rachel colocaram a mão em seu ombro e ficaram em sua frente para impedir que ela saísse. O desespero correu por seus membros e ela tentou se afastar das mãos das duas até que sentiu um toque em seu ombro e quando virou o rosto viu o professor com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Bem vinda de volta Santana". Cumprimentou Mr. Shue com as duas mãos em cada ombro da morena fazendo-a caminhar para dentro da sala com Quinn e Rachel logo atrás.

A morena não respondeu e muito menos conseguiu desviar o olhar de Brittany. Era como se uma força invisível arrastasse os seus olhos de encontro às íris da loira e odiava o que estava vendo, porque mesmo afastadas, ela sempre conseguiria ler o que estava por trás da postura firme que Brittany estava tentando manter. Ela estava ferida e com raiva. Seus olhos estavam sem brilho e por isso Santana soube que ambas estavam vazias.

"Por que você não se senta Santana?". Perguntou o professor apontando para um lugar próximo do Mike na última fileira.

"Na verdade Mr. Shue, Santana irá cantar uma música". Disse Rachel sentando-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Brittany na primeira fileira, com Quinn ao seu lado.

"Isso é ótimo. Quando estiver pronta". Disse o professor confuso afastando as mãos dos ombros da morena e caminhando até um dos lugares vagos ao lado dos alunos.

Foi a primeira vez na vida que a morena ficou em uma posição desconfortável na frente de seus amigos por não conseguir esconder o que estava sentindo. O silêncio estava a matando tanto quanto os olhares de todos nela esperando que alguma coisa fosse feita. Não sabia o que cantar e muito menos se deveria cantar. Sua voz provavelmente estaria horrível pela quantidade de cigarros que havia fumado nos últimos dias. A morena sentiu borboletas em seu estômago com a humilhação que estava se deixando passar. Ela estava provando o seu fracasso a todos a cada segundo que se passava e ela ficava em silêncio ou sem dar um simples movimento. Não possuía a dignidade de continuar encarando as íris azuis e por isso percorreu os olhos pela sala pela primeira vez. Ela esperou encontrar um olhar de nojo, decepção e até mesmo raiva nos olhos dos seus amigos e quando não identificou nenhum resquício do que esperava, motivou-se a dar os primeiros passos até os integrantes da banda. Ela retirou a bolsa do ombro e pegou o seu aparelho mp3 e selecionou a música, deixando pausado enquanto passava para o guitarrista, que passou logo em seguida para o resto dos integrantes para tomarem conhecimento de qual música seria tocada.

A morena voltou para o centro da sala e colocou a bolsa no chão ao lado de seus pés. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando inalar toda a quantidade de ar possível, como combustível para mantê-la firme até o final. Não sabia se havia sido uma boa escolha e apesar da letra da música ser clara e seguir contra o que desejava, ela sentia que precisava daquilo. Não só para ela, mas para Brittany.

A melodia começou a soar e as dores já começaram a perfurar seus membros, seus ossos, suas veias. A sua decisão havia sido tomada e agora que os primeiros versos estavam quase chegando, não teria como voltar à trás. Apesar de ainda ter tempo para isso.

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

_While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish that I was there_

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

Sua voz estava melhor do que esperava e ainda não havia falhado apesar das palavras estarem saindo arranhadas de sua garganta. Santana sentiu seus olhos começarem a arder mais do que desejava, porque ela estava fazendo o que jamais pensou que faria um dia. Estava deixando-a livre.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around,_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas por muito tempo. O que ela havia visto nos olhos da loira quando a encarou quando encontrou no coral foi o suficiente para tomar a sua decisão. Ela não podia ficar prendendo Brittany e ela havia tentando reconquistá-la e havia falhado. Era egoísta de sua parte tentar fazer tudo sair como esperava, sendo que esse seu ato acabou trazendo a infelicidade da pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Ela sempre esperaria por ela, porque seu amor jamais desapareceria, porém Santana precisava deixar que Brittany seguisse o seu caminho e fizesse as suas próprias escolhas. Se ela sentiria falta e iria sofrer? Sim, mas era um risco que precisava ser pago.

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road_

_There's no one here while the city sleeps_

_And all the shops are closed_

_Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

_Pictures and some memories will have to help me through_

As lágrimas haviam aumentado de intensidade e quando arriscou a encarar as íris azuis, percebeu que a loira a estava acompanhando por estar entendendo o recado. Todo o seu corpo agitou-se enquanto analisava o quão estúpido era o que estava fazendo, pois estava declarando o seu fracasso. Santana fechou as mãos e as apertou quando viu Brittany esconder o rosto na palma das mãos. Ela queria continuar encarando os olhos da loira pela última vez, pois sabia que aquela seria a última vez que teria a oportunidade.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around,_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again _

Ela não sabia até quando iria suportar aquilo tudo. Era incrível como suas pernas ainda agüentavam o peso de seu corpo. A morena sentiu seus órgãos contorcerem quando ouviu um soluço vindo da loira à sua frente e automaticamente caminhou ao seu encontro. Sabia que seria uma aposta arriscada, mas não suportava ver Brittany chorando e não fazer nada. A morena abaixou na frente da loira e afastou as mãos de seu rosto, aproveitando momentaneamente o calor e a maciez daquele simples toque.

_Some search, never finding a way_

_Before long, they waste away_

_I found you, something told me to stay_

_I gave in, to selfish ways_

_And how I miss someone to hold_

_When hope begins to fade..._

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

Queria abraçá-la e espantar toda a sua dor por ser o motivo dela. Queria sentir os lábios dela nos seus mais uma vez e queria ouvir a voz dela doce e rouca dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem. Mas nem tudo acontecesse do modo que é esperado. Brittany apesar de não ter afastado o corpo da morena do seu, ainda estava trancada em seu próprio sofrimento. Estava sendo tão dolorido ficar tão perto e compartilhar do mesmo ar que Santana pensou que fosse se afogar em suas próprias lágrimas.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around,_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need the person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again_

Santana terminou a última estrofe em sussurro e destacou o último verso encarnado as íris azuis. Teve que conter o impulso de levar as mãos ao rosto da loira e limpar suas lágrimas, beijar o caminho que cada uma delas fizeram e afastá-la de todo o sofrimento. Seu corpo estava explodindo porque havia colocado o destino do seu futuro nas mãos de outra pessoa e estava ansiosa com a resposta. Era insuportável ficar encarando Brittany por tanto tempo e ficar sem saber o que estava por vir pela primeira vez. Ela queria acreditar que estava vendo esperança nos olhos da loira, mas ela não tinha certeza do que estava presenciando e temeu por isso.

Foi então que Brittany quebrou o contato com os olhos da morena e levantou-se da cadeira, afastando-se cuidadosamente do corpo de Santana e caminhando para fora da sala. Santana ficou imóvel. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Ela queria gritar, chorar, perder-se. Ela queria sufocar-se com a sua dor e decepção porque não havia mais nada para sentir. Do mesmo modo que ela havia se decidido em deixar Brittany livre para fazer as escolhas que quisesse, ela precisava arcar com as conseqüências e estava sendo tão dolorido que se arrependia amargamente. Foi imatura e sonhadora em achar que tudo ficaria bem depois de uma canção. Reconstruir os pedaços quebrados de uma vida por causa de seus erros era mais difícil do que esperava.

Santana sentou-se no chão e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Doía, qualquer movimento ou pensamento doía e ela queria só acabar com aquilo. Ela precisava acabar com aquilo para o seu próprio bem. Ela precisava apenas deixar de sentir.

• • •

Brittany correu pelos corredores vazios do colégio com a visão embaçada e com as pernas bambas. Estava aproveitando que seu corpo ainda não havia desabado e aproveitou para afastar-se o mais rápido possível da sala do coral. A voz da Santana ainda ecoava em sua mente atormentando-a e fazendo suas lágrimas caírem mais forte conforme a sua dor a envolvia.

Ela não esperava que Santana fosse abrir mão tão fácil e tão rápido dela e isso estava confundindo-a. Era para ela estar se sentindo aliviada, mas tudo o que ela estava sentindo era indignação. Ela não queria que a morena desistisse tão fácil, Santana não podia fazer isso com ela, porque o que ela estava usando como suporte nesses dias era a esperança de que juntas superariam essa fase, porém não conseguia se aproximar da morena para propor esse avanço e sabia que Santana era orgulhosa para também tentar se aproximar. E por isso ela optou por esperar.

Não foi nada fácil não ver Santana no primeiro dia de aula, mas acabou tornando suportável assim como todas as outras coisas que fazia e não tinha a morena por perto. E por mais que tentasse seguir sua vida, ignorando as pontadas de dores em seu corpo, não conseguia viver como se nada tivesse mudado sua vida. Havia chegado um momento que cansara de mentir e fingir que estava tudo bem, quando não estava. Então ela resolveu seguir o caminho que a morena havia seguido e se afastou. Afastou de seus pais e de seus amigos. Ela não se trancou de casa como Santana, sendo que talvez tivesse sido melhor já que nada mais possuía importância. O que ela fazia era por obrigação e não por vontade.

A loira piscou lentamente para saber o porquê de ter parado de correr e não soube como havia chegado ao vestiário das _cheerios_. Ela havia deixado o seu corpo guiar quando sua racionalidade não estava funcionando devido à quantidade de sentimentos que estavam em seu corpo. Ela queria dar uma chance à Santana, ela sabia que não conseguiria viver sem a morena, mas não compreendia porque estava sendo tão difícil. Talvez fosse porque a ferida ainda estava muito recente e o simples pensamento de deixar Santana tocar em sua pele embrulhava o seu estômago, já que a fotografia voltava em seus pensamentos.

Um barulho a alguns metros de distância da loira a fez se concentrar novamente onde estava. Ela não queria que nenhuma _cheerio_ a encontrasse naquele estado, porque não estava com cabeça para ouvir comentários desnecessários e maldosos. Porém não sabia para onde iria. Não poderia voltar para a sala do coral, porque não conseguiria ver o quão destruída Santana havia ficado depois da sua saída e também não podia se arriscar a ir para algum banheiro e ser pega pelo zelador. Querendo ou não, naquele momento, aquele local era o mais seguro que possuía e precisava dividi-lo com quem quer que esteja ali dentro.

Brittany esfregou a mão no rosto tentando desfazer o estrago de suas lágrimas enquanto caminhava na direção dos armários vermelhos. A loira já estava preparando algumas palavras para retribuir os comentários da _cheerio_ quando virou no corredor de armários e encontrou uma menina com o uniforme vermelho e com os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque mal feito arrumando a maquiagem de frente para o espelho que possuía na parede.

O sangue congelou em suas veias e não estava preparada para aquilo. Ela desejava encontrar qualquer pessoa naquele momento, porque nas condições que estava era capaz de qualquer coisa ainda mais se a pessoa que ela acabasse esbarrando fosse a responsável por tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Suas mãos fecharam-se automaticamente e seus sentimentos tomaram um caminho diferente, partindo para ódio, desprezo, nojo e vingança.

A ruiva que ainda não havia prestado atenção que tinha outra pessoa no vestiário abriu um sorriso largo na face quando viu o reflexo de Brittany no espelho após ter escutado um suspiro. "Olá Brittany querida. Gostou do presente de aniversário?".

* * *

><p><em>NA²: Então gente, sofreram igual eu sofri? Esse foi sem dúvida um dos piores capítulos a serem escritos, porque é mais do que doloroso ver nosso OTP separado! Bom, dessa vez eu não demorei tanto não é? Preciso confessar que só não saiu mais rápido, porque todas as vezes que eu sentava para escrever já dava uma dorzinha funda. Mas tinha que sair. Ah, outro motivo que atrasei também foi porque eu estava me preocupando com Run Away, que por falar nisso eu postei e quem ainda não leu é só checar o meu perfil. =) Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio e pelos lindos reviews, não só em SMS quanto em Run Away. Fiquei muito feliz que os que leram gostaram, porque como eu disse na nota que eu postei lá, eu me envolvi muito com a fanfic, o que é um pouco difícil e perigoso de se fazer. Respondendo alguns comentários: _**_Larissa Fernanda_**_: obrigada por acompanhar todas as fanfics que eu faço, adoro os seus comentários e obrigada pelas palavras de conforto. Sério mesmo. E ah, obrigada pelo comentário em Run Away ;D /_**_ Susan Fergie: _**_eu também sofro muito com as duas durante todo isso, você não tem noção de como é difícil escrever, mas continue confiante. ;D E obrigada pelo comentário em Run Away. _/ _**L:**_ _não é preciso dizer que eu também adoro drama né? UEHUEHEUEHUEHUE. Obrigada muito por acompanhar e espero que goste de Run Away. =)_ /** _Mariah savinon: _**_que bom que você gostou! Farei o possível para postar no Nyah ainda hoje a continuação, mas a minha prioridade é o . =) / _**_1Lele1:_**_ obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho Lele! ;D / _**_A: _**_EUEHUEHEUHEUEHUE. Ei fã. Eu sei que é dolorido ver as duas separadas, mas desista hein! Tô contando com você! Gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre Run Away. =) / _**_user1234: _**_Pois é, não teria como deixar aquela cena passar despercebida, não é? Infelizmente a Brittany soube da pior maneira e fico feliz que você tenha aprovado. Foi realmente difícil expor tudo o que eu queria. =) E bom, eu farei o possível para postar toda sexta, mas não posso garantir nada, igual agora, postei no domingo. Mas farei o possível para ter um dia certo. Espero que goste de Run Away. =) / _**_FergieCrazy: _**_Se você sofreu no capítulo dezessete, tenho até medo de adivinhar o que você vai sentir nesse! =/ A cena da música foi sem dúvida a pior a ser escrita, não só por ser uma música triste e ainda ser da minha banda favorita, mas sim, porque mostrou o quão cabeça a Santana foi para priorizar os sentimentos da Brittany ao invés do dela. =) Ah! Obrigada pelo comentário de Run Away! *-* Fiquei muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Eu fico super sem graças com esses elogios. ;$_

_Acho que a nota ficou grande o suficiente certo? E então? O que acharão? =) Espero que gostem gente. Beijo à todos e uma ótima semana. _


	19. Nobody Loves You Like Me

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates_

_******Chapter#19**_

"Olá Brittany querida. Gostou do presente de aniversário?".

Não havia parado para pensar em qual seria a sua reação ao encontrar com Blanc depois do fim do seu relacionamento. Talvez se tivesse parado para pensar, imaginaria encarando a ruiva dos pés a cabeça e passando direto, afinal, violência não entrava em suas opções mesmo se estivesse sentindo suas mãos tremendo para fazer alguma. Porém, nunca imaginou que se encontraria na posição que estava no momento, segurando a ruiva pelo pescoço com as duas mãos enquanto a pressionava contra o espelho do vestiário feminino.

A loira não soube exatamente como que havia feito aqueles movimentos e muito menos conhecia a força que estava fazendo no momento. Seu corpo não era o mesmo, não com a carga de adrenalina que estava correndo em suas veias. Seus desejos estavam falando tão alto que não conseguia escolher um deles para ser realizado. Queria descontar em Blanc tudo o que estava sentindo porque ela era a responsável daquilo. Só de relembrar a frase que a ruiva havia deixado embaixo da imagem fazia sua cabeça latejar e suas mãos apertarem mais o pescoço da _cheerio_. "Feliz aniversário Britt-Britt". Brittany disse as palavras que Blanc havia usado em voz alta enquanto encarava os olhos verdes que estavam tão indiferentes quanto das outras vezes que havia visto a ruiva.

"Bela foto não?". Perguntou Claire soltando um sorriso sarcástico enquanto tentava afastar o corpo da loira pelos ombros.

Brittany sentiu seus membros arderem e não sabia o que fazer. Era a primeira vez que se arriscava deixando seus instintos falarem por si. Porém a voz de Blanc carregava tanto sarcasmo que havia sido suficiente para fazer a loira perder o resto de controle que possuía. Quando menos percebeu, uma de suas mãos havia se soltado do pescoço de Claire e percorreu o caminho até o rosto da ruiva, acertando o seu lado esquerdo.

Era a primeira vez que havia batido em uma pessoa e a sensação até que não era tão ruim. Seu corpo vibrava em satisfação e êxtase motivando-a a continuar apenas para se embriagar de toda aquela adrenalina. A atenção da loira voltou para o som que havia ecoado no vestiário vazio e quando o identificou, sentiu suas mãos queimarem e o desejo de marcar todo o corpo de Claire com a sua raiva ficou mais intenso, porque a ruiva estava rindo. Era a risada que a loira tinha pavor, pois misturava tudo de ruim que possuía na _cheerio_. Brittany arqueou uma sobrancelha quando percebeu que a ruiva não parava e socou o espelho com a mão que havia acabado de socar o rosto da loira. "Do que você está rindo? Isso tudo é engraçado para você?".

"Disseram-me que você era a mais calma". Respondeu Claire mergulhando-se mais uma vez nos seus risos.

Brittany não soube por que aquilo estava incomodando-o tanto ela. Talvez fosse porque a ruiva não estava encarando mais em seus olhos e a loira não estava conseguindo ditar aquela situação. Sem perceber Brittany socou o espelho mais uma vez e um ruído foi escutado e logo em seguida a loira sentiu uma ardência e um líquido quente escorrer em sua mão. "As desgraças que você fez tem graça, é isso? O que você acha que as vidas das outras pessoas são para brincar desse jeito?". Exaltou Brittany apertando os dedos cada vez mais no pescoço de Claire.

O ódio a cegou. Estava tão entorpecida com a situação que não estava conseguindo controlar o seu lado racional e por toda essa carga de emoções a inundando não teve tempo para afastar os braços da ruiva de seu corpo. Claire a empurrou contra o armário mais próximo invertendo as posições e segurando os pulsos da loira com suas mãos.

"Você quer saber o que eu acho?". Perguntou Claire rindo ironicamente forjando uma careta pensativa. "Eu acho que relacionamentos são fúteis. Assim como qualquer outro tipo de interação que tende a se tornar emotiva. Por que todos não seguem apenas para a satisfação? Não seria doloroso, não é?". Perguntou a ruiva retoricamente enquanto Brittany sentia seus pulsos queimarem com o toque dela. A loira mexia o corpo da tentativa de quebrar o contato, porém Claire era mais forte do que imaginava e estava conseguindo suportar as tentativas da loira. "Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu segui vocês duas, não é? Não se preocupe que eu vou lhe responder querida".

Brittany sentiu o aperto das mãos de Claire afrouxar em seu pulso percebendo que seria a oportunidade perfeita para tomar controle da situação mais uma vez. Forçando todo o seu corpo para frente, a loira desvencilhou-se das mãos de Claire e segurou em seus braços, empurrando-a de volta para o espelho com uma força tão grande que fez um ruído de trincado ecoar quando imprensou o corpo da ruiva. Claire fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios deixando um gemido de dor sair deles. Brittany sentiu seu corpo vibrar com o som e quando percebeu um sorriso havia se formado em seus lábios. Foi tão rápido quanto à demonstração de fraqueza da ruiva, que no momento seguinte estava tentando repor sua postura. "Como eu estava falando". Pausou Claire limpando a garganta e voltando com o sorriso sarcástico. "Vocês duas me enjoava. Todas as vezes que eu via vocês passarem pelos corredores meu estômago embrulhava. E sabe o que eu resolvi fazer para tentar reverter? Provoquei a sua namoradinha. Ela é tão gostosa, não é?". Perguntou Claire retoricamente mais uma vez e Brittany deixou seu corpo agir sozinho e logo sua mão já havia socado mais uma vez o rosto da ruiva, fazendo-a cortar o lábio inferior.

"Não fale assim dela". Ordenou Brittany com um grito. Não permitiria que Claire falasse daquele jeito da Santana. Era um insulto e nojento a forma que as palavras saíam dos lábios da ruiva e não deixaria que ela falasse em vão sobre a morena.

"Você ainda a ama?". Perguntou Claire arregalando os olhos e rindo mais uma vez. Brittany sentiu seu coração apertar e bater mais rápido dolorosamente enquanto o sangue corria por seu corpo e esquentava ainda mais seus membros. Queria ferir a ruiva. De todas as formas possíveis, porém não estava adiantando. Era como se a força que ela estava usando estivesse sendo em vão. "Depois de tudo o que eu fiz você ainda a ama". Concluiu Claire mais para si do que para Brittany.

A loira sentiu sua cabeça latejar fortemente e seus olhos ficarem nebulosos. Ela imediatamente soltou as mãos do pescoço da ruiva e pressionou ambas em suas têmporas tentando dissipar a dor que estava sentindo. Seus olhos se fecharam e o seu corpo escorou nos armários vermelhos do vestiário atrás de ti.

Várias imagens infestavam a sua cabeça e talvez esse fosse o motivo de sentir que estava prestes a explodir. O ar estava ficando cada vez mais pesado conforme as imagens dela e Santana passavam em seus pensamentos e era tão nítidas e perfeitas que parecia que estava passando em frente os seus olhos. Eram recordações de vários momentos que estiveram juntas, desde quando eram pequenas até o presente. Várias trocas de carinhos e promessas que estavam a sufocando. A dor estava espalhando por todo o seu corpo e quando percebeu, estava chorando. Talvez assim fosse dissipar um pouco do que estava sentindo.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você ainda a ama. Talvez se eu ajudasse um pouquinho falando como as íris dela dilataram quando eu me aproximei àquela noite, como o corpo dela vibrou quando começamos a respirar o mesmo ar. O hálito dela era quente e a nicotina havia deixado o momento mais excitante". Claire surrou próxima a Brittany fazendo-a apertar as mãos ainda mais fortes em suas têmporas. Estava tendo uma overdose de lembras, por assim dizer. As palavras de Claire traziam várias recordações dos vários momentos que ficara tão perto de Santana e que percebeu todas aquelas mudanças no corpo da morena. Era tão viciantes aquelas lembras e tão automáticas que Brittany lembrou-se da primeira vez que estiveram tão perto, que por curiosidade havia sido na primeira vez que haviam se beijado. Sentir os lábios da morena pela primeira vez era uma das memórias na qual jamais conseguiria apagar. A textura dos lábios carnudos e quentes roçando superficialmente os seus causando pequenos tremores e uma corrente elétrica correr por todo o seu corpo confundido os seus pensamentos para que ela pudesse se concentrar apenas naquele momento. Fora que foi entorpecente quando Santana colocou as mãos em sua nuca e intensificou o contato, iniciando um novo tipo de beijo que mesmo tendo resquícios de carinho, aparentava também desejo e necessidade. Necessidade de tê-la apenas para si a todo o momento, porque foi naquele momento que Brittany teve certeza que não conseguiria ficar sem a morena e a prova disso era o que estava passando atualmente. Estava destruída física e emocionalmente e sabia que a única forma de parar de sentir todo o seu corpo afogado em dor era se voltasse para a única pessoa que servia de antídoto para a sua tristeza.

A voz de Claire ecoou mais uma vez pelo cômodo e dessa vez Brittany não conseguiu compreender o que estava sendo dito, porém foi o suficiente para relembrá-la de onde estava e com quem estava, e com as lembranças entorpecendo seu cérebro, a loira abriu os olhos. A claridade a cegou momentaneamente fazendo-a piscar algumas vezes e ter a noção do espaço. Claire estava andando de um lado para o outro gesticulando e movimentando os lábios, porém Brittany não conseguia ouvir a voz da ruiva porque estava concentrada demais na voz de Santana que ecoava em sua cabeça relembrando-a de todas as palavras de carinho que havia dito para a loira. 'Eu te amo B'. Brittany sentiu seu corpo vibrar conforme a voz da morena intensificava e quando percebeu, já estava em pé e seu corpo estava indo na direção da ruiva.

Suas mãos empurraram o corpo de Claire na direção dos armários fazendo um estrondo no local. Brittany aproximou-se novamente já preenchendo todo o corpo de Claire com tapas e murros. Ela marcava e feria todos os pontos possíveis que podia conforme sentia suas emoções saírem pelos seus poros. "Eu a amei". Disse Brittany socando a face da ruiva que nesse momento não havia restado forças para se defender, tanto pelo susto quanto pelas dores que estava sentindo. "Eu a amo". Disse Brittany mais uma vez segurando o pescoço de Claire com uma das mãos. "E eu sempre a amarei, porque é o que eu preciso para continuar em pé. O que eu sinto por ela é uma coisa que você jamais irá sentir. É tão puro que eu sinto minha língua queimar em estar gastando palavras com você". Completou Brittany soltando o pescoço de Claire e empurrando a cabeça da ruiva contra os armários. "Você jamais vai conseguir destruir o que nós temos". Finalizou a loira socando pela última vez a face de Claire vendo o corpo da _cheerio_ cair diante de seus olhos de encontro ao chão liso e gélido do vestiário.

Suas mãos estavam queimando e doloridas, seu corpo estava vibrando e a voz de Santana não estava mais em sua cabeça. O corte que havia sido feito quando socou o espelho não estava incomodo tanto quanto antes e ao olhar para o corpo da _cheerio_ mais uma vez no chão, percebeu que a poça de sangue estava ficando cada vez maior, já que a loira havia ferido todo o rosto da ruiva. E de repente, um choque de realidade preencheu seu corpo fazendo-a parar para analisar o que havia feito.

Sentiu-se suja e baixa por ter se rebaixado àquele estado. Havia ido contra todos os seus princípios e por mais que tentasse ignorar que não havia gostado da sensação, não conseguia. A satisfação que sentiu ao ferir a pele de Claire com sua mão foi gratificante e viciante. Ao mesmo tempo em que fez seus ombros relaxarem, os fez tencionarem para continuar a sentir a carga elétrica que corria pelo o seu corpo, se concentrando especificamente em suas mãos. E o pior era que não conseguia sentir-se arrependida. Há muito tempo que havia se controlado para não chegar naquela situação, mas encontrar a pessoa que havia destruído sua vida por prazer e inveja e havia admitido encarando seus olhos foi o suficiente para ceder aos seus desejos.

Brittany foi tirada de seus devaneios quando ouviu a porta do vestiário se abrindo. Sentiu suas células vibrarem alertando perigo e suas pernas começaram a movimentar automaticamente para a saída que se encontrava no final do vestiário que daria direto para a área externa da escola. Não sabia o que aconteceria se descobrissem que era a responsável pelo estado de Claire. Sentiu medo de como todos reagiriam e de como eles a julgariam, especialmente seus pais e seus amigos, pois sabia que os decepcionaria. Porém, sabia que Santana ficaria orgulhosa por ter feito o que realmente queria.

O simples fato de mencionar o nome da morena fez as dores em seu corpo aumentarem. Estava cansada de senti-las e acabara de dizer em voz alta que não era nada sem a morena e que sempre a amaria, então por que estava sendo tão difícil fazer o caminho até a sala do coral para dizer à Santana que precisava dela o mais rápido possível? Precisava sentir o odor e o calor da pele dela, ouvir a voz dela e ver as íris escuras brilhando. E como precisava disso.

Porém o caminho que estava fazendo era totalmente oposto. Brittany havia saído da escolha por um dos portões que eram de acesso a funcionários e estava caminhando pelas calçadas desertas de Lima em direção à sua casa. Sentia que a cada passo que dava, estava deixando um pedaço de sua alma para trás e se tivesse sorte não chegaria inteira até sua casa. A mão que estava com o corte estava voltando a queimar, talvez seja a adrenalina que estivesse indo embora de seu corpo e estava fazendo as dores físicas começarem a intensificar já que todo o seu corpo estava fraco e dolorido pela ausência de Santana.

Não soube quanto tempo demorou caminhando pelas ruas ignorando os olhares que recebia das pessoas quando analisavam o seu estado, ainda mais quando se davam conta do rastro de sangue que a seguia por seu corte estar pingando. A loira já havia tentado cessar o sangramento enrolando a mão na blusa, sem sucesso, trazendo apenas mais complicações, porque agora sua blusa havia adquirido uma mancha grande vermelha chamando ainda mais a atenção das pessoas.

Um suspiro aliviado saiu de seus lábios quando encaixou a chave na maçaneta e a girou. Estava finalmente em casa e teria tempo finalmente para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e fazer um curativo descente. A loira caminhou até o banheiro e ficou em frente ao espelho. Sua aparência estava pior do que imaginava, seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, seu rosto todo vermelho com a maquiagem borrada, resultado de lágrimas e suor, e seus olhos estavam neutros. Brittany suspirou fundo mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça para encarar o estado de sua mão. Para a sua sorte o corte havia sido superficial ao lado da mão, já que quando socou o espelho sua mão estava fechada. Não perdeu muito tempo esterilizando o local e faz um curativo tentando deixá-lo o mais discreto possível.

A loira voltou para a sala sentindo os seus ombros ainda mais pesados e suas pernas ainda mais fracas. Seu corpo caiu no sofá e não se preocupou em procurar uma posição confortável, a única coisa que queria e precisava urgente era de um apoio. Havia passado por muita coisa em pouco tempo e era incrível como ainda conseguia colocar os pés no chão e se levantar. Nunca pensou que fosse agüentar por tanto tempo e apesar de querer acreditar que estava fazendo isso por seus pais, não conseguia. Estava fazendo isso pela morena, porque tudo o que fazia era e seria para sempre por ela. Brittany fechou e apertou os olhos enquanto apoiava a cabeça no sofá. Não conseguiu e não quis controlar as lágrimas que caíam por sua face queimando sua pele.

Ela não conseguia entender como sua vida havia desmoronado tão rápido por causa de uma foto. Mesmo sendo inevitável sentir dor quando se lembrava da foto, não conseguia acreditar que Santana teria coragem para isso. Ela viveu a vida toda ao lado da morena e a conhecia o suficiente para acreditar nas palavras que haviam sido ditas há uma semana nesse mesmo cômodo. Sabia que Santana não a atrairia, mas o simples fato dela ter deixado aquela atração aumentar e ter escondido aquilo tudo por tanto tempo, estava matando Brittany. Essa dor era maior do que todas as outras, pois sentia que tudo o que fez pela morena havia sido em vão, mesmo tendo tentado de tudo.

Brittany sentiu sua cabeça latejar fortemente do mesmo modo de quando estava no vestiário e mais uma vez levou ambas as mãos para apertarem. Não estava preparada para mais uma overdose de lembranças, mas era impossível controlar o seu inconsciente, já que todo o seu corpo sentia a ausência da morena. Mais uma vez naquele dia, Brittany se perdeu nas imagens que corriam por sua cabeça e na saudade que martirizava todas as suas células.

• • •

A manhã havia passado e estava no começo da tarde quando a loira despertou com o barulho da campanhinha. Não se recordava de quando havia adormecido e muito menos de como as cápsulas de comprimidos para dor havia chegado até a mesinha de café em frente ao sofá.

A loira levantou-se apoiando no sofá e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Se não estivesse próxima a parede para usá-la de apoio, sabia que seu corpo encontraria o chão no mesmo instante. Sua cabeça girou mais uma vez quando tentou focar a sua visão na porta e só então se lembrou que aquilo tudo poderia ser efeito da quantidade de comprimidos para dor que havia tomado enquanto as lembranças de Santana corriam por sua cabeça. Não lembrava exatamente quantos haviam sido, mas foi a quantidade exata para fazê-la apagar.

A campanhinha soou mais uma vez junto com algumas batidas na porta fazendo Brittany forçar os pés no chão mais uma vez e colocar a mão na maçaneta. A claridade a cegou momentaneamente ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com todo o clube do coral em sua varanda. Quinn encontrava-se na frente de todos e foi a primeira que avançou em sua direção com os olhos arregalados envolvendo-a em um abraço. Brittany estava ausente de toque e carinho há algum tempo e pela fragilidade de seu corpo, não conseguiu não retribuir o abraço, deixando sua cabeça afundar no ombro de Quinn e suas mãos a trazerem para mais perto.

Nenhuma palavra foi escutada no momento em que as duas amigas compartilhavam daquela troca de carinho. Brittany sentiu suas pernas tremerem mais uma vez, não passando despercebido por Quinn e quando menos percebeu, Finn havia colocado a mão em seu ombro e a ajudava a caminhar junto com Quinn até o sofá mais próximo.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?". Perguntou Brittany deixando o seu corpo ir de encontro com o sofá mais uma vez com Quinn de um lado e Rachel do outro enquanto os outros membros do coral procuravam lugares para sentarem-se à sua volta.

"Viemos saber se você precisa de ajuda para enfaixar a mão depois de ter batido na Claire". Respondeu Rachel secamente atraindo o olhar de Brittany em sua direção. Seu coração começou a pulsar mais rápido e tentou esconder a mão enfaixada ao lado de seu corpo, sem sucesso já todos da sala haviam visualizado o ferimento.

"O que você estava pensando B?". Perguntou Quinn com o tom de voz um pouco exaltado atraindo a sua atenção. Brittany sentiu suas bochechas corarem violentamente e não encontrou palavras para justificar-se. A vergonha que imaginou que sentiria quando descobrissem estava percorrendo seu corpo.

"Eu não sei, eu só...". Respondeu Brittany sem conseguir terminar a frase, pois sentia sua voz arranhar suas cordas vocais e sua língua queimar sua boca. Automaticamente, fechou os olhos tentando controlar a ardência em seus olhos.

"Você não pensou nas conseqüências? Imagina se passarem pela cabeça deles que foi você?". Perguntou Mercedes sem conseguir controlar o nervosismo em sua voz que por conseqüência saiu alterada.

Não havia sido uma boa idéia ter fechado os olhos, pois as imagens do que havia feito com Claire passava em sua cabeça e por conseqüência a levava até Santana. "O que vocês esperavam que eu fizesse quando a encontrasse? Sorrisse e desse um abraço?". Perguntou Brittany abrindo os olhos novamente deixando uma lágrima correr solitária pelo seu rosto contrastando com a revolta em sua voz e as bochechas coradas.

"Não é disso que nós estamos falando". Cortou Finn cruzando os braços no tórax em uma forma de tentar se proteger quando as íris azuis foram em sua direção.

"Então o que é? Alguém aqui já esteve no meu lugar? Se sim, me diga o que fazer, porque eu realmente não sei". Retrucou Brittany passando os olhos por cada integrante do coral sentado em sua sala.

• • •

Não muito longe dali, uma morena girava a chave na nova maçaneta e entrava no seu apartamento. O local estava mais limpo e a sensação de privacidade e satisfação por estar em um espaço que lhe fazia ficar confortável anestesiou brevemente as dores do seu corpo. Seus pés estavam doloridos e sua respiração ofegante por ter caminhado a pé da escola até o seu apartamento. Por sorte, havia conseguido escapar do círculo protetor que todos os alunos do coral haviam feito desde o momento em que havia se despedaçado na frente de todos após ter cantado para Brittany. Tentou ir embora no momento seguinte, mas foi impedida e no final de cada aula que assistiu, havia sempre alguém esperando-a na porta para levá-la à aula seguinte. Não reclamou, porque havia perdido todas as suas forças para fazer alguma coisa, apenas ignorava e deixava o seu corpo andar automaticamente. Não se concentrou em nenhuma palavra do que havia sido dita pelos professores e sentia sufocar-se a cada minuto que se passava por estar presa entre quatro paredes e por isso não relutou um momento se quer enquanto seguia pela calçada até o seu apartamento.

Não iria voltar para a casa de seu pai e mesmo sabendo que o que estava prestes a fazer o machucaria, não conseguia mudar de idéia. Teve sorte por não ser Jeff que estivesse na portaria quando chegou, caso contrário não conseguiria pegar a nova chave e não estaria nesse exato momento jogando seu celular, sua carteira e seus maços de cigarro dentro da bolsa o mais rápido possível.

Estava tentando apressar as ações, mas todo o seu corpo estava frágil e casado, era pedir demais achando que conseguiria realizar algum movimento depois de ter pedido a única coisa que lhe fazia seguir em frente. A morena caminhou até o quarto para pegar um casaco e seus olhos logo se fixaram no porta-retrato que estava em cima do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Seus passos dirigiram-se até a cômoda e suas mãos logo pegaram o objeto trazendo-o para perto de seus olhos. Sentiu um nó formar em sua garganta enquanto passava os olhos pela imagem de duas crianças com sorrisos largos nos lábios dividindo um meio abraço. Santana passou a ponta do dedo sobre a imagem da criança loira e sentiu uma lágrima correr por seu rosto. A aliança que repousava em seu pescoço queimou ainda mais sua pele, acompanhando as batidas de dores em seu peito.

A morena estava mergulhando em seu próprio sofrimento quando ouviu o seu celular tocar na sala. Com muita força, conseguiu colocar o porta-retrato de voltar no lugar e afastar-se de uma vez por todas daquele cômodo que a fazia sentir tudo o que havia tentado ignorar pelo resto do dia apenas para ter forças para respirar mais uma vez.

Santana não olhou o número no visor e arrependeu-se amargamente quando aceitou a ligação e ouviu a voz de Tyler soar ríspida do outro lado da linha. "Onde você está?".

"Pra quê você quer saber?". Perguntou Santana no mesmo tom de voz do primo voltando a apressar os seus movimentos para não correr o risco de encontrar com Tyler.

"Porque eu estou aqui na sua casa sozinho com seus dois irmãos, lugar no qual você deveria estar no momento". Respondeu Tyler ainda com a voz alterada fazendo Santana soltar um suspiro em alivio e colocar a bolsa no ombro, caminhando com passos apressados até a porta principal. "Onde você está?".

"Não interessa". Respondeu a morena tentando manter a voz firme para que Tyler não percebesse a alteração em seu corpo devido a quantidade de lágrimas que rolavam por sua face.

"Você não está pensando fazer besteira, não é? Você é mais forte do que isso". Perguntou Tyler mudando o tom de voz fazendo Santana engolir seco e deixar um soluço baixo ser escutado pelo primo. "Por favor, Santana não faça isso". Pediu o rapaz com a voz falha.

"Então você acha que eu devo continuar com isso que você chama de vida?". Perguntou Santana com a voz trêmula, destacando as dores em cada palavra pronunciada. "Você acha mesmo que eu estou vivendo?".

"Eu posso te ajudar. Dê-me uma chance". Pediu Tyler fracamente fazendo Santana sentir suas entranhas embrulharem e a dor em seu peito aumentar. A morena saiu do elevador correndo em direção ao seu carro assim que ouviu a voz de seu primo mais uma vez. "Ela não vale a pena".

Seu corpo enrijeceu no banco do motorista e o ar ficou preso em seus pulmões. Sentiu resquícios de sua dor transformar-se em ódio e quando percebeu, sua mão apertava forte o volante do carro, fazendo seus dedos ficarem levemente brancos pela ausência do sangue. "O que você disse?". Perguntou Santana com um tom de voz tão frio que quem a escutasse não diria que estava chorando há segundos atrás, ao menos se olhasse em sua face e visse os resquícios de lágrimas por sua pele morena.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer". Tyler disse e quando tentou continuar, Santana o interrompeu.

"Foi exatamente isso o que você quis dizer". Cortou Santana apertando ainda mais o volante, desejando que fosse o pescoço do primo que estivesse em suas mãos. "Você diz tanto que me conhece e só agora eu vejo que você estava enganado. Brittany é a única coisa na minha vida no qual eu não me arrependo, porque aquilo que você chama de viver, eu senti apenas quando eu estava com ela".

"Então você está prestes a perder tudo por causa dela?". Perguntou Tyler e Santana percebeu que o primo estava segurando o choro e os soluços e por isso sua voz estava tão falha e trêmula.

"Você já deveria saber da resposta com o que eu acabei de dizer". Respondeu Santana finalizando a chama e jogando o celular para fora da janela, manobrando o carro para sair do estacionamento e aproveitando para passar por cima do aparelho.

• • •

O silêncio havia sido criado após a voz de Brittany preencher o local e chocar todos os alunos sentados ao seu redor. A loira havia voltado a esconder o rosto nas mãos e fazia forças para controlar a ardência em seus olhos devido as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Era isso o que temia. Ser julgada por seus amigos sem ter condições de se explicar, porque havia sido movida a emoções. "Eu não estava pensando...". Murmurou a loira quebrando o silêncio momentaneamente.

"Nós sempre estaremos aqui B e você pode pedir nossa ajuda". Consolou Quinn aproximando-se mais do corpo da amiga e jogando o braço por seus ombros trazendo o corpo dela para mais perto automaticamente.

"Eu não aguento mais sentir dor e quando eu encontrei a Claire...". Confessou Brittany sendo interrompida por Quinn.

"Você só quis descontar a sua dor". Completou a outra loira acariciando os cabelos da amiga e apertando o corpo dela contra o seu.

"Eu não consigo me arrepender do que eu fiz". Confessou Brittany mais uma vez apertando o rosto ainda mais em suas mãos em uma tentativa de fazer as lágrimas pararem de rolar por sua face e sua cabeça parar de latejar.

"Por que você não deu uma chance pra ela?". Perguntou Finn atraindo o olhar de Brittany imediatamente. A loira arqueou as sobrancelhas e esqueceu momentaneamente que estava chorando. Os outros alunos acompanharam o olhar de Brittany e Finn encolheu os ombros quando notou a pressão dos olhos da loira em seu corpo. "Ela cantou pra você e pelo estado dela é possível ver que ela está sofrendo".

"Você acha que é fácil assim Finn?". Perguntou Brittany secamente mantendo o contato com os olhos do rapaz.

"Deveria ser. Vocês duas estão sofrendo e ela se arrependeu do que aconteceu. Quer dizer, nada aconteceu, Santana parou antes que acontecesse". Respondeu Finn dando de ombros.

"Nada aconteceu? Então minha namorada não se sentiu atraída por outra garota a ponto de querer me trair? Então eu não vivi por mentiras em um período de dois meses? Nada disso aconteceu certo? O meu sofrimento é em vão então?". Perguntou Brittany cerrando os olhos sem conseguir controlar o misto se sensações que corriam por seu corpo.

"Ela não te traiu Britt. Você não vê isso? Mesmo ela tendo sentido atração ela foi mais forte do que isso. Por você, ou melhor, por vocês". Cortou Finn cruzando os braços no tórax fazendo o possível para deixar a voz e a postura o mais autoritária possível.

"Eu ainda não entendo porque você está sendo tão hipócrita se você foi traído pelas suas duas namoradas". Retrucou Brittany sentindo todas as suas células esquentarem e as palavras saírem automáticas por seus lábios. "Você acha que traição só quando acontece se envolver algo físico?".

"Não é?". Perguntou Puck se intrometendo na conversa e atraindo o olhar dos dois que discutiam no meio da sala.

"Claro que não". Respondeu Quinn arregalando levemente os olhos.

"A partir do momento que você se deixa levar pela sua atração você já está traindo. Está traindo os sentimentos da outra pessoa porque não há nada pior do que sentir que não foi o suficiente". Completou Brittany sentindo as lágrimas descerem ainda mais rápido pelas suas bochechas enquanto encarando Finn e Puck arrancando um suspiro surpreso dos lábios de Kurt.

"E você vai continuar desse jeito? Você vai deixá-la desse jeito?". Perguntou Kurt levantando uma sobrancelha e se levantando para aproximar-se do corpo de Brittany.

Brittany desviou a atenção de todos e focou seus olhos em um ponto especifico da sala, notando que entre as fotografias de família que preenchiam a parede atrás da televisão possuía uma foto dela com a Santana do dia do seu aniversário. O sorriso de ambas parecia tão sincero com olhares tão carinhosos que fez toda a sua raiva desaparecer. Era inegável que Santana havia sido forte o suficiente para não fazer nada e que havia a escolhido. Isso deveria fazer alguma diferença, certo?

"Eu não aguento mais não tê-la por perto". Disse Brittany com a voz falha e com as lágrimas correndo ainda mais rápidos por sua face conforme as imagens de Santana voltava a correr na frente de seus olhos. "Não ouvir o som da risada dela e não sentir o calor do toque dela é pior coisa do mundo". Confessou a loira fechando os olhos sem conseguir segurar os soluços que saíam de seus lábios, sentindo seu coração apertar conforme as palavras saíam. "Eu sinto tanta dor por ela não estar aqui. Eu não sei até quando eu vou suportar isso". Completou Brittany apertando os olhos enquanto sentia que alguém a havia puxado para um abraço.

"Ela precisa de você tanto quanto você precisa dela". Sussurrou Rachel ao seu lado e Brittany sentiu a mão da pequena correr por seu rosto tentando limpar as lágrimas que caíam incessantemente.

"Por favor, B. Nós só queremos o melhor para as duas". Diz Quinn no outro lado apertando o corpo da loira contra o seu.

Brittany abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade e encarou os olhos de mel da amiga ao seu lado percebendo o sorriso fraco que havia se formado nos lábios de Quinn e por mais que quisesse retribuir, não tinha forças suficientes para isso. Tudo o que ela era queria era Santana. Tudo o que ela precisava era Santana. Precisava parar de ficar martirizando por uma coisa que aconteceu e que não teria volta. Santana a havia escolhido e era isso que importava.

"Onde ela está?". Perguntou Brittany com a voz rouca fazendo o sorriso no rosto de Quinn ficar maior e mais vivo.

"Provavelmente em casa. O pai dela ficou de levá-la para casa depois das aulas". Respondeu Quinn acariciando as bochechas da amiga enquanto a via afastar-se de seu corpo e recompor a postura.

"Eu aposto que ela irá ficar orgulhosa quando descobrir que você bateu na Claire. Você pode até pedir umas dicas pra Santana, porque ela deixou a Claire bem pior". Disse Puck em um tom de brincadeira sem perceber o que havia soltado. Todos os olhares foram diretamente em sua direção e o único que não perfurava sua pele era o de Brittany.

"O que você disse?". Perguntou a loira franzindo o cenho e tombando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

"Nada". Respondeu o rapaz engolindo seco enquanto percebia alguns dos alunos suspirarem e balançarem a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, você disse que a Santana bateu na Claire". Insistiu Brittany encarando o rapaz e virando o rosto para Quinn ao seu lado quando notou que Puck não falaria mais nada. "O que aconteceu Q?". Perguntou a loira com um tom de voz pesado e ríspido.

"Não é importante B. Vamos, eu te dou uma carona até a casa da S". Cortou Quinn se levantando e estendendo uma mão para Brittany que a recusou e permaneceu sentada no sofá olhando-a séria.

"Não parece nada". Retrucou Brittany passando os olhos por todos os amigos ao seu redor. "Vocês vão mesmo ficar em silêncio?".

"Esquece isso, não é importante Britt". Tentou Kurt abrindo um sorriso falso nos lábios enquanto encarava a loira sentada ao lado de Rachel.

"Chega de esconder as coisas. Vocês não viram onde isso levou?". Perguntou Brittany retoricamente em um tom agressivo, fazendo a pequena ao seu lado encolher os ombros. "Que droga. Vocês vão falar ou terei que descobrir por contra própria?". Perguntou a loira mais uma vez levantando-se e mencionando caminhar até a porta principal, sendo impedida por um aperto em seu braço.

"Ok B. Nós contamos. Agora você pode se sentar". Disse Quinn soltando o braço da amiga enquanto a outra loira refazia o caminho até o sofá e sentava-se ao lado de Rachel.

"Você se lembra daquela vez que a S saiu para pegar os lanches e demorou a voltar?". Perguntou Quinn caminhando até a frente da amiga atraindo o seu olhar em especial. Brittany assentiu com um balançar de cabeça incentivando a outra loira a continuar. "Quando voltamos para a escola a Claire havia sofrido um acidente de carro, lembra?". Perguntou Quinn novamente enquanto observava a amiga assentir mais uma vez.

"Claire não sofreu um acidente de carro". Disse Rachel ao seu lado e Brittany começou a sentir o seu coração pulsar mais rápido conforme sua respiração ficava pesada com as supostas idéias que passavam em sua cabeça.

"Santana demorou a voltar àquela noite porque ela estava com a Claire". Completou Quinn com a voz suave. Brittany teve sorte de estar sentada, pois não conseguiria ficar em pé diante do duplo sentindo daquela frase. Estava cada vez mais difícil conseguir fazer o ar ir até o seu pulmão já que todos os seus músculos haviam retesado e queimavam conforme sua cabeça voltava a latejar. "Ela não estava com Claire nesse sentido se é isso que você está pensando". Cortou Quinn ficando de joelhos na frente da amiga e passando a mão em seu rosto. "Ela torturou Claire".

Brittany sentiu seu coração parar brevemente e o cômodo rodar na frente de seus olhos. "Ela torturou Claire das piores formas possíveis para descontar o que havia acontecido com você". Acrescentou Kurt aproximando-se de Quinn e ficando abaixado em seu lado. "O que você fez com Claire não chega nem um pouco perto do que Santana fez com ela".

"Ela estava horrível quando eu a encontrei Brittany". Completou Rachel ao seu lado acariciando as costas da loira que estava em choque. Sabia que Santana era vingativa e que era difícil acreditar que a morena não havia feito nada depois do que havia acontecido contigo. Porém, mesmo tendo noção do que Santana era capaz de fazer, não conseguia esconder o quão chocante era escutar por seus amigos.

Havia tantas perguntas em sua cabeça que não conseguia escolher uma só para ser respondida. Não conseguia também dizer o que aquilo tudo significava. Estava perdida e se não fossem as diferentes dores que sentia em seu corpo para lhe focar na realidade, jamais conseguiria desviar os olhos para analisar Quinn, Kurt e Rachel.

"Ela fez isso por você. Ela te escolheu B". Afirmou Quinn.

"Ela ama tanto você que não se importou com as conseqüências. A única coisa que ela queria era tentar fazer Claire sentir o triplo do que você sentiu". Completou Kurt cerrando os olhos e abrindo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Você sabe o que ela respondeu quando nós a questionamos?". Perguntou Rachel atraindo o olhar de Brittany. "Ela disse: 'Ninguém a ama como eu'".

As lágrimas voltaram a correr por sua face automaticamente. O ar ficou preso em seus pulmões e todo o seu corpo ardia e a loira sentia como se milhares de agulhas invisíveis perfurassem sua pele e se concentrassem apenas em seu coração. O ato de levar a mão ao peito e o apertar tentando dissipar a dor que sentia foi tão automático que não viu que todos haviam cerrado os olhos e que Quinn se esforçava para não chorar em sua frente. Os soluços começaram a ficar mais autos e intensos criando ainda mais dificuldade para a loira respirar corretamente.

Seus olhos se fecharam e deixou-se mergulhar nas lembranças mais uma vez naquele dia. Talvez não fosse saudável o que estava fazendo, porém não estava em condições para analisar o que lhe faria bem ou não, porque desde que havia terminado com Santana, sabia que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma e que independente do que fizesse, não ficaria saudável, não sem Santana por perto para lhe motivar a continuar a seguir em frente. E ela precisava da morena o mais rápido possível caso contrário não conseguiria suportar estar em um corpo sem vida, sem alma.

A loira abriu os olhos e levantou-se do sofá assustando os amigos à sua frente. Quinn imitou o seu movimento e colocou uma mão em seu ombro enquanto Rachel fazia o mesmo do outro lado. "Leve-me até ela, Q. Por favor". Pediu Brittany fracamente sentindo as palavras arranharem sua garganta e o aperto em seu peito ficar ainda mais forte.

A amiga assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e quando viraram o corpo para caminhar até a porta, a campanhinha soou. Brittany franziu o cenho e percorreu os olhos por todos os membros do coral que estavam na sala. Não havia ninguém faltando e seus pais chegariam apenas daqui cinco horas. As células em seu corpo se agitaram quando a idéia de ser Santana correu por seus pensamentos. Mesmo tendo decidido que correria atrás da morena, não esperava dar de cara com ela logo agora. Ela pretendia preparar-se durante o caminho para saber o que dizer e o que fazer.

Quinn que estava mais próxima caminhou até a porta e olhou para Brittany estática no mesmo lugar antes de rodar a maçaneta e encontrar Tyler parado no batente.

Tyler estava com o rosto vermelho e com os olhos arregalados. Seus ombros estavam tencionados e era visível o nervosismo em seus olhos. Brittany arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando o moreno parado a alguns metros de distância e quando encontrou com o seu olhar, um arrepio correu por sua espinha. A raiva era visível em seu olhar e em seus movimentos foram tão rápidos que se não fosse por Puck, Finn e Mike segurando o rapaz, ele teria avançado para cima da loira.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?". Gritou Puck ajudando Finn e Mike a empurrar Tyler para o mais longe possível de Brittany. Quinn, as outras meninas, Kurt e Blaine formaram uma barreira protetora na frente de Brittany, prevenindo que Tyler chegasse perto caso o trio não conseguisse impedi-lo.

"Você é responsável por isso tudo!". Gritou Tyler apontando para Brittany tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços dos garotos em seu corpo. "Você é culpada de tudo o que aconteceu e acontecerá com ela".

"Do que você está falando?". Perguntou Brittany na mesma intensidade que o moreno, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais agressivo.

"Você a estragou. Você a fez ser uma coisa que ela não era". Retrucou Tyler ainda mais alto.

"Isso tudo é só por que ela me escolheu?". Perguntou Brittany mais uma vez.

"Ela era feliz comigo. Você a tirou de mim e fez a cabeça dela para ela ser uma coisa que ela nunca foi". Cortou Tyler conseguindo afastar o braço de Finn e dar um passo na direção da loira. Kurt encolheu os ombros e Brittany tentou afastar-se da barreira à sua frente por impulso.

"Ela nunca foi feliz com você. Ela nunca te amou você não vê isso?". Retrucou Brittany sentindo o braço das meninas segurarem os seus, a impedindo de ir à direção do moreno que havia voltado a se afastado por Finn ter conseguido retomar a posição anterior.

"Eu nunca seria capaz de feri-la como você fez". Bradou Tyler começando a ficar com a voz falha e com os olhos marejados. "Ela está agora lá fora sozinha e sofrendo e está prestes a tirar a vida dela por você".

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ei povo! Até que não demorei muito, não é? Eu tentei postar hoje de manhã, mas o não estava deixando e finalmente eu consegui agora. Bom, esse capítulo foi um dolorido e sinto muito por ter ficado um pouquinho menor em comparação aos outros, é porque talvez, o próximo será o último capítulo. Eu não tenho certeza ainda, eu gosto de deixar minha imaginação guiar a história e estou um pouco confusa se eu conseguirei adiar mais dois capítulos para o final ou não. Mas é inevitável, não é? Se eu já estou com saudades acredita? UEHUEHEUEHUEHEUEHU. Oh God! Mas então, voltando a falar sobre esse capítulo, ele sugou minhas forças e tive dificuldade para fazer a cena da Claire e da Britt porque todos estavam apostando tanto nela, que a pressão ficou tensa em meus ombros. Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém, porque foi o máximo que eu consegui explorar da personagem sem estragá-la. ;} Três capítulos seguidos de drama é um pouquinho pesado né? UHEUEHUEHUHEEU. Eu fiquei muito surpresa quando eu vi que acertei na música e que tem fãs de Avenged lendo! +_+ O bom agora é que eu já sei e posso ir pensando em acrescentar algumas músicas deles no decorrer de outras histórias. E ah, eu vou fazer sim a future Brittana, por sinal, eu pretendo começar a escrever o primeiro capítulo ainda nessas férias. Por falar nisso, o próximo capítulo eu não tenho certeza se postarei em um intervalo de uma semana igual eu venho fazendo, porque eu não quero apressar as coisas para não sair mal feito. =)Obrigada mais uma vez pelos reviews! É incrível como vocês sempre sabem o que dizer para me motivar a escrever! *-* E respondendo alguns como de costume: **V:** Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário, eu pode ter certeza também sofri escrevendo aquela cena, meu Deus, ainda mais com Dear God no replay. EHEUHEUEHUHU. Fico feliz que tenha gostado de Run Away! *-* e espero que goste desse ;D / **Mariah savinon:** obrigada pela recomendação Mariah e pelo comentário! *-* Sério mesmo, eu não sei nem como agradecer corretamente! ;D / **L:** UHEUEHUEHEUHEU. Gostei da idéia da Santana ir para a clínica de reabilitação, porque do jeito que ela estar... ;x Espero que tenha gostado de Run Away! ;} / **Susan Fergie:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado Susan, eu confesso que teve algumas partes que escorreu uma lágrima, porque é horrível ver o seu OTP sofrendo! Mas não se preocupe.. ;D E uma hora o pai dela teria que tomar vergonha na cara né? Ainda bem que ele fez no momento certo. ;} / **brittanaislife:** UHHUEHEUEHUEHEU. Obrigada! *-* Nem preciso falar que adorei o seu id não é? ;3 / **FergieCrazy:** Own! *-* Fiquei tão feliz quando vi que você gosta de Avenged! Você não tem noção. ;3 Dear God é uma das minhas músicas favoritas do A7X também por ter envolvido muitas coisas que aconteceram e acontecem em minha vida, e eu simplesmente não consegui deixá-la de fora e fico feliz que você tenha gostado! ;D Obrigada pelos elogios e pelos comentários! ;D / **Larissa Fernanda:** Mais uma que gosta de A7X! *-* Ai meu Deus Larissa, espero que não tenha te decepcionado com a cena da Claire e da Britt, porque como eu disse, tinha muita gente apostando e fiz o possível para sair de acordo com a personalidade da Britt. ;d E eu também esperei muito por essa cena. ;3 Sabe o que eu descobri? Que eu te sigo no tumblr e não sabia! ;O UHEUEHEUHEUEHEUE. Mundo pequeno, não? / **A:** Ei minha fã! *-* Minha vida está voltando ao normal aos poucos, obrigada pela preocupação. ;} Que bom que você gostou do capítulo em geral, porque foi tenso! " Gostou do pai da Santana né? Eu nem preciso falar que fiquei com inveja e desejei ter um pai daquele né? *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse e que acompanhe a próxima fic que virá daqui a pouco! ;D / **1Lele1:** Que bom que gostou! *-* Espero que goste desse também. /** user1234:** HURHUEHUEHEUHEEHUE. Eu alertei que viria drama, mas é inevitável, não é? Fico feliz que tenha gostado! *-* E desculpe por ter te prendido dentro de casa ainda mais numa sexta-feira, é porque eu realmente não estava conseguindo terminar o capítulo nesse dia, eu estava toda dolorida por ter ido jogar vôlei na praia. UEHEUHUHEUHEUEHUE. Sedentarismo é triste! " / **nalo:** é um novo leitor e eu sei que você ainda não chegou nesse capítulo, mas eu preciso agradecer por você ter começado a ler e estar gostando tanto! ;D Espero que chegue até aqui! ;} _  
><em>Então gente, a nota ficou um pouquinho grande né..? UHEUEHUEHUHEU. Mas então, espero que tenham gostado e não se assustem se eu não postar no domingo, porque como eu disse, estou tentando deixar o melhor possível e por isso eu vou usar de toda a inspiração que vier! ;D Uma ótima semana para todos! Beijos! 3<em> 


	20. Essence Left My Heart Tonight

_N/A¹: A música que tocará no capítulo é I Won't See You Tonight (Parte 1) do Avenged Sevenfold. Recomendo que escutem quando chegarem no momento certo. Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui me acompanhando e deixando os comentários (ou não ;] ) mais lindos que eu já vi na vida. Este é para a Amanda._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>**Save My Soul**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#20**_

Dizem que quando você está prestes a morrer toda a sua vida passa como um filme na frente de seus olhos, trazendo os momentos mais felizes e o mais triste. Mas e quando você está caminhando para esse destino, é normal passar os momentos que pareciam insignificantes? Santana não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta que estava fazendo a tanto tempo desde que saíra de casa determinada. Seu cérebro estava entorpecendo-a com diversas imagens do tempo que ficara com Brittany, especialmente a primeira vez que a vira.

Santana se lembra como se tivesse ocorrido no dia anterior. Ela estava sentada no colo da mãe aos cinco anos de idade observando a movimentação de pessoas dentro da igreja que estava escolhendo os seus respectivos lugares antes da missa começar. Seus pais estavam conversando sobre o futuro nome do bebê que estava a caminho e só então a morena se lembrou do novo irmão ou irmã que faria parte da sua vida. Ela costumava acariciar a barriga da mãe todas as noites e conversava com o feto antes de dormir nos braços de seus pais apenas para ter certeza de que faria parte da vida dele ou dela.

A morena remexeu no colo da mãe procurando um melhor ângulo para olhar as pessoas entrando pela porta principal quando ouviu os seus pais cumprimentarem um casal que passava ao lado deles. Sua sobrancelha se contorceu quando observou os Fabray passando e a filha caçula deles revirando os olhos na sua direção. Santana não sabia se considerava Quinn como amiga por ser a única garota que conhecia e que lhe fazia companhia nas tarde em que seus pais sentavam-se no jardim para discutirem sobre negócios e sobre a vida dos outros. Não eram todas as vezes que conseguiam ficar juntas sem discutirem, porém a pequena não conseguia se afastar com medo de ficar sozinha.

Seus orbes escuros passaram de Quinn para a porta principal novamente. Aquele ambiente sempre trazia tranqüilidade e apesar de não compreender as palavras do senhor que ficava no altar, sempre ficava entusiasmada quando acordava cedo na manhã de domingo para escolher o melhor laço e o melhor vestido para acompanhar seus pais. Era sempre elogiada pelas pessoas quando passava de mãos dadas com sua mãe no caminho à Igreja, fazendo um sorriso bobo brotar nos lábios de seus pais e uma sensação de satisfação crescer em seu peito, pois estava fazendo felizes as pessoas que mais amava e admirava. E por isso que todas as vezes que a morena fazia Brittany sorrir ela sentia as mesmas sensações que sentira quando pequena, pois ela havia invadido sua vida da forma mais inesperada de todas, ganhando todo o seu corpo e sua calma e se tornado o seu porto-seguro.

"Santana, querida, a missa irá começar". Alertou sua mãe acariciando os seus longos cabelo e depositando um beijo em sua testa. A morena assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e desviou os olhos brevemente para o seu pai, que deu um sorriso e acariciou as maçãs de seu rosto.

Havia sido como todos os domingos. As pessoas fazendo suas orações e agradecimentos, emocionando-se com as palavras do padre e abraçando uns aos outros no final. E como todo domingo, seus pais saíam da Igreja e atravessavam a rua em direção ao parque recém-inaugurado. Lá os adultos aproveitavam da distração das crianças nos brinquedos para colocar as conversas em dia. Porém, seus pais dificilmente se enturmavam com outras famílias, geralmente formava-se uma roda apenas com os Lopez e os Fabray, fazendo Santana ficar sentada ao lado de sua mãe analisando as crianças brincando na areia, já que seus pais tinha um sério argumento quando a pequena pedia para juntar-se aos outros.

"Você ficou sabendo que uma família de advogados se mudou para a casa dos Jackson?". Perguntou a mãe de Quinn encarando Stela que ajeitava a faixa rosa no cabelo de Santana. A pequena desviou os olhos das crianças brincando à frente e encarou Judy ao lado de sua mãe.

"Já? Eles acabaram de ir para Califórnia". Indagou Stela franzindo o cenho e fazendo sua filha ao lado imitar o gesto. Santana não se lembrava muito de qual família eles estavam falando pelo fato de não ter muita convivência com seus vizinhos, porém do modo que a mãe de Quinn estava falando, com um tom de deboche exaltado, atraiu a sua atenção e fez a sua imaginação imatura viajar em como deveria ser a nova família.

"Verdade, mas ouvi dizer que essa nova família veio da Flórida e que se encaixa nos padrões". Disse Judy ajeitando os cabelos loiros em um coque. Mesmo aos cinco anos de idade, Santana já possuía a sua tradicional esperteza, talvez fosse pelo fato de ficar ouvindo as conversas de seus pais, pois sabia de quase todos os significados ocultos que sua mãe e Judy usavam para referir-se a dinheiro e o que sempre comprovava a suas teses era os olhos levemente arregalados e o sorriso amarelado na mulher morena ao seu lado. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu naquele exato momento e Santana agradeceu mentalmente, pois isso significava que mais uma família faria parte das rodas de conversas e que não seria tão monótono.

"E eles têm filhos?". Perguntou Stela ansiosa fazendo Santana focar ainda mais a sua atenção na conversa. A morena não olhava diretamente para as duas conversando, pois receberia uma bronca de sua mãe como das outras vezes. Seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer da praça.

"O pouco que sei é que eles têm uma filha na mesma idade que a Sants e a Quinnie. Ouvi dizer que são advogados de renome". Respondeu Judy cerrando os olhos e franzindo o cenho, deixando clara a inveja em sua voz.

Santana não soube por que ficou extasiada com a resposta de Judy, talvez fosse pelo motivo de ter finalmente mais uma amiga e que poderia finalmente desfrutar da companhia de outra pessoa. A morena abriu um sorriso involuntário enquanto pensava em como poderia ser a nova garota e nas várias opções que elas teriam para passar o tempo, como finalmente desfrutar de ter alguém para brincar de bonecas e conversar sobre as diferentes combinações de roupas possíveis. Elas poderiam também usar pela primeira vez a casinha de madeira que sua avó havia lhe dado de presente de natal que estava intacta no canto de seu quarto por não ter ninguém para interpretar os outros bonecos. Elas poderiam também brincar pelo jardim de sua casa e caso a novata não soubesse andar de bicicleta, Santana a ensinaria sem reclamar.

Estava tão deslumbrada com as diferentes formas que passaria suas tardes com a nova garota que se esqueceu brevemente da conversa das duas mulheres ao seu lado no banco. Se não fosse por sua mãe arrumando a faixa em seu cabelo mais uma vez, Santana não teria despertado de seu devaneio e não teria sentido o seu coração acelerar quando ouviu as palavras de Judy. "Por falar neles, olha quem chegou".

A pequena girou rapidamente o seu corpo na direção da entrada principal da praça e sentiu sua cabeça girar. Um homem magro com os cabelos curtos e loiros estava acompanhando uma mulher também loira que segurava a mão da pequena menina. Os cabelos dela eram ainda mais claros do que o de seus pais e estavam presos, com apenas as franjas caindo por sua testa. Ela possuía bochechas grandes que contrastavam com os olhos grandes e azuis que estavam percorrendo todo o local, fazendo um sorriso largo brotar nos lábios finos. Santana sentiu-se brevemente tonta analisando a novata. Seu coração estava batendo rápido e sentia que todo o sangue de seu corpo havia corrido para as suas bochechas, pois as sentia queimando e quentes.

O trio caminhou até o meio da praça e sentaram-se na borda do chafariz. Santana não compreendia porque não conseguia tirar os olhos da menina loira, ela estava tão absorta com a simplicidade e a beleza que era refletida pelos raios solares ao tocar na pele clara da notava que não percebeu que não estava mais sentada e estava andando ao lado de sua mãe na direção do trio. "Onde estamos indo mamãe?". Perguntou a morena com a voz falhada, sentindo o seu coração bater sem ritmo conforme se aproximava do chafariz.

"Vamos dar boas-vindas aos novos moradores. Se comporte querida". Respondeu sua mãe olhando rapidamente para a filha para verificar se precisava ajeitar o cabelo ou o vestido.

"Eu não quero ir". Retrucou Santana tentando afastar-se da mão de sua mãe sem saber o porquê de estar tão nervosa.

"Pare de bobeira Santana e ande direito". Ordenou Stela fazendo Santana encolher os ombros e desistir de tentar se afastar. "Olhe para Quinnie. Ela está se comportando direito". Gesticulou a mulher apontando para Quinn e Judy que caminhavam ao lado delas, fazendo Santana perceber que possuía companhia e que seria muito mais difícil se comportar quando chegasse perto dos novos morados.

A morena não conseguiu levantar a cabeça do chão enquanto se aproximava e sentia suas pernas tremerem conforme percebia que estava chegando. Sentia sua bochecha ainda mais quente e de repente o local ficou muito mais abafado e sufocante. Sua mãe parou de caminhar e manteve o aperto em sua mão, mesmo assim a pequena não levantou os olhos para encarar o trio à sua frente, ela só tinha certeza que haviam chegado quando ouviu sua mãe cumprimentando-os. "Desculpe interrompê-los, mas como representantes do comitê administrativo da cidade nós viemos desejar boas vindas". Cumprimentou Stela com a postura rígida e com a voz limpa e autoritária. Santana ouviu Judy apresentar a si mesma e Quinn e sentiu o ar faltar em sues pulmões quando percebeu que era a próxima. "Eu sou Stela Lopez e essa aqui é a Santana". Santana sentiu um apertão forte em sua mão e sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não conseguia levantar os olhos do chão para abrir o sorriso ensaiado que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado para cumprimentar as pessoas. "Desculpem-me, ela é um pouco tímida, certo querida?". Perguntou Stela e Santana sentiu os olhos de sua mãe perfurar a sua pele e o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi assentir com um balançar de cabeça.

"Eu sou Harry Pierce. Essa é a minha esposa Susan e minha filha Brittany. Nós agradecemos as boas vindas". Respondeu o pai de Brittany fazendo Santana sentir um calafrio percorrer sua espinha quando ouviu o nome da pequena.

Um toque quente em seu queixo fez todo o seu corpo arrepiar e as batidas do seu coração diminuir, assim como o seu nervosismo. A morena sentiu seu rosto sendo levantando pela pequena mão que repousava em seu queixo e quando olhou nos olhos azuis à sua frente, ela sentiu-se perdida. "Oi, sou Brittany".

• • •

"O que você disse?". Perguntou Brittany arregalando os olhos conforme sentia todo o seu corpo repuxar em dor e seu coração bater mais rápido. Sua visão estava ficando desfocada e se não tivessem segurando seus ombros impedindo-a de caminhar até Tyler, a loira teria caído. "Você está mentindo". Gaguejou Brittany fracamente enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação.

"Por que eu mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas?". Gritou Tyler novamente ainda fazendo força para soltar-se dos braços dos meninos. "Você a estragou e sabe que ela teria coragem de fazer isso".

As palavras recusavam-se a sair dos lábios da loira. Ela sabia que Santana teria coragem para fazer uma coisa dessas, porque já havia tentado uma vez e pelo estado da morena, ela não suportaria por muito tempo. Um soluço alto saiu de seus lábios e as lágrimas começaram a cair mais rápidas e mais forte conforme as imagens do corpo de Santana estirado no chão sem vida perturbavam a sua mente. Brittany tentou fechar e apertar os olhos para ver se as imagens iam embora, porém elas começaram a vir mais intensas. "Você está mentindo". Repetiu Brittany com a voz rouca apertando ainda mais os olhos.

"Ela não está atendo o celular". Brittany optou por ignorar as palavras de Tyler e ouvir o que Quinn dizia ao seu lado provavelmente para Rachel. "Eu vou até o apartamento, fique aqui com a B".

"Eu não vou ficar aqui". Disse Brittany voltando a abrir os olhos e surpreendendo-se por encontrar a sala apenas com as meninas que ainda estavam ao seu lado. Ela encarou Quinn que estava com o cenho franzido e com os olhos marejados e levemente vermelhos. "Eu não posso ficar aqui Q".

"Você não está em condições para resolver isso agora". Retrucou Quinn passando a mão nos olhos, impedindo que as lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

"Você não entende Q. Eu...". Pausou Brittany sentindo o choro aumentar e a dificuldade de procurar uma explicação triplicar. Ela sabia que precisava resolver isso, porém precisava concordar com a amiga que não estava raciocinando corretamente para fazer alguma coisa. "Eu a amo Q...". Sussurrou fracamente mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar controlar os soluços. "Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça com ela. Eu preciso...".

Brittany engoliu as palavras observando a amiga respirar fundo e abaixar a cabeça, sentindo dificuldade para controlar as dores em seu corpo. Sua cabeça ainda estava em um turbilhão de imagens de Santana, o que estava fazendo seu coração pulsar doloridamente. O silêncio de Quinn não estava contribuindo em nada e se a amiga não tivesse levantado a cabeça no segundo seguinte, Brittany teria arrancado a chave de suas mãos e corrido até o carro que estava estacionado próximo à calçada. "Rach, eu já volto com a B". Disse Quinn sem conseguir esconder algumas lágrimas que rolavam pela face clara. Ela se aproximou de Rachel e tomou os seus lábios rapidamente, ignorando os olhares assustados das outras meninas que estavam na sala.

• • •

"Você não fala?". Perguntou a loira arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto ainda segurava o queixo de Santana com uma mão. Santana não sabia por que o lugar que Brittany estava tocando estava queimando tanto, sabia apenas que era um calor e um toque diferente de todos os outros que já havia sentido.

"Ela só está com vergonha querida". Respondeu Stela por Santana passando a mão nos cabelos longos da filha mais uma vez. "Por que vocês não vão até os brinquedos?". Sugeriu a mulher fazendo Santana lhe olhar rapidamente. Era a primeira vez que sua mãe deixava ela se aproximar das outras crianças e provavelmente alguma coisa não estava certa. A pequena recebeu um balançar de cabeça da mãe e resolveu não insistir em saber o porquê daquilo.

Santana logo voltou sua atenção para Brittany à frente quando sentiu a loira descer a mão que estava em seu queixo até sua mão e a enlaçar. Dessa vez não foi queimação que sentiu e sim uma eletrização. Suas células se agitaram e de repente tudo ficou claro demais.

Não percebeu que estava sendo guiada por Brittany até os brinquedos, pois estava fascinada com o que um toque causava em seu corpo. Era pequena demais para tentar adivinhar o porquê daquilo tudo, mas sabia que eram viciante todas aquelas sensações por Brittany ser o motivo delas. Chegou a pensar que era assim que se sentia quando tinha uma amiga e por um momento desejou arriscar. "Você quer ser minha amiga?". Perguntou Santana fazendo as palavras saírem automáticas de seus lábios.

Brittany parou de andar e olhou para trás para encarar os orbes negros da pequena. Santana sentiu o coração bater muito mais rápido enquanto esperava a resposta da loira até que um sorriso largo formou-se nos lábios da criança à sua frente e os braços pequenos a envolveram em um abraço. "É a primeira vez que alguém pede para ser minha amiga". Confessou Brittany afastando-se da morena, fazendo-a desejar que a loira ficasse um pouquinho mais com os braços em volta de seu corpo. "É claro que eu aceito". Exclamou Brittany batendo palmas.

Santana não soube por que riu. Talvez a felicidade da loira fosse aconchegante. Talvez fosse porque finalmente tinha uma amiga. Ou talvez, fosse porque tinha acabado de achar a pessoa que iria fazê-la ter os melhores momentos de sua vida.

"Por que você está chorando?". Perguntou Brittany com a voz ainda mais doce assustando Santana que sentiu o caminho de uma lágrima correr por sua face.

"Eu não estou". Respondeu Santana passando a mão no rosto rapidamente fazendo a loira encolher os ombros pela rispidez de sua voz. Um aperto forte em seu peito foi sentindo e logo a necessidade de reverter aquela situação tomou conta de seu corpo. "Quer dizer, foi um cisco". Completou sendo que nem ela sabia o porquê de uma lágrima ter escorrido de seus olhos, já que não havia se machucado.

"Já melhorou?". Perguntou Brittany dando um passo até a morena e envolvendo o rosto pequeno em suas mãos. Santana sentiu o ar lhe faltar e suas bochechas queimarem enquanto tentava desviar os olhos das íris azuis que estavam próximas demais.

"Já. Vamos logo". Cortou a morena afastando as mãos de Brittany de seu rosto, voltando a caminhar em direção aos brinquedos. Agradeceu mentalmente que a loira não tivesse se afastado por ter sido rude, pelo contrário, Brittany estava caminhando ao seu lado com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Para falar a verdade, a loira estava saltitando em vez de caminhar e quando Santana virou a cabeça para encará-la, um brilho em seus olhos se formou. Era a primeira vez que via uma criança dançar e julgou ser a cena mais bonita que já havia presenciado em sua vida. Mesmo com os braços e pernas pequenas, os movimentos da loira eram precisos e impressionantes, era praticamente impossível desviar os olhos.

"Eu quero ser bailarina quando crescer. Onde eu morava, mamãe e papai me colocaram no balé". Disse Brittany cessando os movimentos para a infelicidade de Santana, caminhando até os balanços. "O que você quer ser?". Perguntou a loira virando-se para encarar a morena que havia acabado de sentar-se ao lado.

"Eu não sei". Confessou Santana franzindo o cenho. Ela nunca havia parado para pensar em uma coisa dessas.

Um silêncio se formou ao redor das duas garotas e Santana engoliu seco enquanto desviava os olhos para os seus pais conversando logo à frente. Só então ela percebeu que Quinn havia ficado ao lado de Judy. "Vocês não são amigas?". Perguntou Brittany e Santana não precisou encarar a loira para saber que ela estava falando de Quinn.

"Não". Respondeu Santana monossilabicamente.

"Por quê?". Perguntou Brittany em um tom engraçado fazendo Santana soltar um riso baixo. Era a primeira vez que ela sorria ou ria tanto ao lado de uma criança e isso a estava assustando. "Ela parece ser legal".

"Ela só implica comigo". Respondeu Santana virando-se para encarar a pequena. "Você vai implicar comigo?". Perguntou temerosamente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e sentia o seu coração acelerar mais uma vez naquela manhã. Era incrivelmente adorável o modo que seu corpo mudava por uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer.

"Claro que não. Eu sou sua amiga". Respondeu Brittany com um sorriso bobo nos lábios fazendo a morena à sua frente acompanhá-la mais uma vez.

Santana afastou o devaneio quando deixou a garrafa de whisky escorrer de suas mãos e encontrar o chão. Há essa hora as lágrimas havia se tornado fiel e não paravam de escorrer desde o momento que começara a lembrar de como tudo havia começado. Com o corpo fraco e dolorido, Santana caminhou até o chafariz desativado e sentou-se. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas quando tentou pegar um cigarro dentro do maço ao seu lado e com muito esforço conseguiu ascender um.

Sabia que o motivo daquelas lembranças era porque havia decido-se. Não era forte o suficiente para tentar suportar a falta dela. Não agüentava mais respirar e sentir todo o seu corpo contorcer, não agüentava mais fechar os olhos e as imagens dela passarem como flash. Brittany foi e sempre será sua vida e como não a possuía mais, não havia motivo para continuar respirando.

A morena colocou a mão no bolso interno do casaco e sentiu o objeto cortante na ponta de seus dedos. Ela girou o canivete em sua mão e o repousou em seu colo. Ainda não estava na hora, ela precisava apenas de mais algumas lembranças.

• • •

O carro de Quinn virou a última esquina que faltava para o apartamento de Santana. Brittany não estava conseguindo conter as lágrimas e também não fazia esforço nenhum. As dores em seu corpo estavam ainda mais fortes e sabia que se Santana fizesse essa besteira, não teria forças para continuar seguindo sem a morena. Quinn ao seu lado não se encontrava em um estado melhor. A outra loira estava fazendo o possível para não acompanhar o choro de Brittany, mas de vez enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas rolarem pela face clara.

Nenhuma das duas garotas havia pronunciado uma palavra se quer desde a hora que entraram no carro. Não sabiam muito bem porque estavam indo para o apartamento de Santana, mas parecia o certo. Todas as duas sentiam que se quisesse encontrar a morena, o primeiro lugar seria procurar onde ela esteve por mais tempo e provavelmente passou algumas horas atrás, já que ela precisaria pegar o carro.

O sinal fechou à frente e Brittany soltou um doloroso suspiro na tentativa de diminuir os soluços. Não recordava de ter chorado tanto em sua vida como naquele momento. Não havia palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo, por que como descrever a sensação de parte de sua alma estar sendo arrancada à força do seu corpo?

A loira apoiou a cabeça no vidro da janela e sentiu os olhos de Quinn queimar a sua pele. Ela recusava-se a encarar a amiga, pois seria mais difícil para controlar o que estava sentindo, já que veria a dor nas íris de mel. Um toque quente em seu ombro chamou sua atenção. Ela queria que fosse de Santana, porém o arrepio, a falta de ar e as queimações não foram perceptíveis em seu corpo.

"Eu preciso que você se recomponha. Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha". Pediu Quinn com a voz falha e com resquício de choro.

Brittany tentou responder, porém as palavras não saíam. Todas as vezes que havia aberto a boca, apenas soluços resolviam saltar. O máximo que a loira conseguiu fazer, foi dar um leve balançar de cabeça, recostando-se novamente no banco e tentando focar os olhos na pista à frente.

"Nós teremos ela de novo". Confortou Quinn sem trazer o efeito desejável. Brittany não precisou virar a cabeça para encarar a amiga para ter certeza que ela havia finalmente chorado, e também não precisou colocar a mão no rosto para saber que o seu choro havia se intensificado. Aquelas palavras pareciam tão vazias e insignificantes que não serviam para se agarrar à esperança. Por mais que tentasse colocar na cabeça que conseguiria achar Santana onde quer que ela esteja, sempre havia um pensamento lhe desmotivando. Alguma coisa lhe falava que ela havia perdido-a.

O carro finalmente parou na entrada principal do prédio da morena e Brittany foi a primeira a saltar, correndo em direção a Jeff que estava sentado lendo um jornal por trás do balcão de identificação. "Olá Britt. Quanto tempo". Cumprimentou o homem abaixando o jornal para encarar a loira gasta à sua frente. Os olhos castanhos logo se arregalaram e Jeff ficou em pé. "Oh meu Deus. O que aconteceu?".

"Eu preciso da chave Jeff". Pediu Brittany fracamente sentindo sua voz rouca arranhar a garganta.

"O que aconteceu com ela?". Perguntou Jeff virando-se para Quinn que estava ao lado de Brittany e só não estava com a aparência pior do que a loira, por estar controlando-se, mas seus olhos e seu nariz estavam denunciando o seu estado lamentável.

"É a S Jeff. Por favor, nós precisamos da chave agora". Disse Quinn estendendo a mão na direção do homem à espera do objeto. Jeff não precisava de explicações para saber o que estava acontecendo e quando ele colocou o metal na palma da mão da outra loira, Brittany sentiu o peso em suas costas diminuir razoavelmente.

Quinn e Brittany entraram apressadas no elevador e ambas pressionaram o botão do andar do apartamento da morena. Brittany recusou a encarar o seu reflexo no espelho logo atrás. Tudo o que ela menos precisava era preocupar-se com a sua aparência. Ela precisava apenas encontrar Santana.

O barulho alertando a chegada ecoou no elevador e Brittany sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Ela não sabia o que encontraria ou o que sentiria quando entrasse naquele apartamento mais uma vez, devido às péssimas lembranças que tinha da última vez. Porém, sabia que era mais forte do que aquilo tudo e estava fazendo isso por Santana.

O estalar da chave encaixando e girando na fechadura fez o corpo das duas loiras vibrarem. Brittany até pensou em fechar os olhos quando a porta se abrisse, mas a necessidade por Santana estava falando mais alto do que tudo e a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi entrar correndo para dentro do apartamento. Não precisava dizer que sentiu todos os seus músculos contraírem e repuxarem conforme andava pelo cômodo e diversas lembranças inundava os seus pensamentos. Ficou cega por alguns segundos e se não estivesse perto do balcão da cozinha para apoiar, sabia que teria cedido o corpo à fraqueza.

Brittany recuperou-se brevemente para poder ajudar Quinn que estava procurando em todos os lugares alguma coisa que pudesse fazê-las ir até Santana. Mas o apartamento estava vazio e extremamente limpo. Era como se ninguém pisasse ali há dias e Brittany odiou isso. Ela queria entrar naquele apartamento e sentir o cheiro inconfundível do cabelo e do corpo de Santana pelos cômodos. Porém, tudo o que sentia era um odor forte de produtos de limpeza que estava fazendo o seu estômago revirar conforme andava pela sala.

As íris azuis viraram na direção do corredor e só então ela percebeu que havia um cômodo que seria muito mais difícil do que os outros e que Quinn estava com as costas encostada na parede de frente para ele. A loira andou fracamente até a porta do quarto da morena e olhou para Quinn com um pedido mudo de ajuda, pois não tinha certeza se conseguiria suportar entrar sozinha.

"Você deve fazer isso B". Cortou Quinn cruzando os braços no tórax enquanto encarava as pupilas dilatadas de Brittany e o medo nas íris azuis. A loira balançou a cabeça negando e Quinn respirou fundo. "Você consegue".

Brittany virou-se para a porta e sentiu a maçaneta queimar a palma de sua mão. Ela permitiu-se fechar os olhos enquanto abria lentamente a porta e sentia, por incrível que parecesse, o odor de Santana inundar as suas narinas e brincar com as suas emoções. A loira até abriu os olhos rápido demais na expectativa de encontrar Santana em algum ponto do cômodo já que o odor estava intenso demais como se ela estivesse de fato ali. E ao constatar que as únicas pessoas presentes era ela e Quinn, seu coração inchou.

Seus passos incertos e fracos afundaram o carpete conforme buscava forças em si mesma para continuar a andar. Seu cérebro estava em turbilhão e sabia que precisava ignorar tudo o que estava sentindo, mesmo parecendo impossível. Brittany levou as mãos até a porta do guarda-roupa e abriu apressadamente. Seus olhos queimaram quando percebeu que suas roupas e seus acessórios estavam do mesmo jeito que havia deixado, misturando-se com as roupas de Santana. Era como se de fato, os dias não haviam passado e ainda estava vivendo naquela bolha onde o seu relacionamento com a morena era perfeito e era a única coisa que importava.

A loira vasculhou com o olhar e não encontrou nada que pudesse ajudá-la. Ela virou-se então para a cama que repousava no meio do cômodo. A coberta estava intacta, assim como os objetos que ficavam em cima do criado-mudo exceto pelo porta-retrato que estava torto. Brittany franziu o cenho e aproximou-se para pegar o objeto mãos. Ela sentiu suas mãos queimarem mais uma vez naquele dia e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. As últimas vezes que via as fotografias com a Santana sentia dores em seu corpo, porém daquela vez estava diferente, era como se estivesse mais forte. Estava destruindo-a mais rápido conforme passava os olhos pelas duas crianças abraçadas na foto. Ela não se recordava muito bem desse dia, porém recordava-se do local. Era onde ela e Santana haviam se conhecido.

Um arrepio correu por seu corpo quando se lembrou do que sentiu quando tocou a pele da morena pela primeira vez e quando seus olhos se encontraram. Era uma sensação eletrizante que sempre confortava o seu corpo e que com o passar do tempo, se tornara necessário em sua dose diária. O dia que Santana entrou em sua vida, ficaria marcado para sempre em sua vida e sabia que Santana também o teria para sempre em suas memórias. Não se arrependia de tê-la conhecido e faria o possível e o impossível para tê-la de volta.

Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e o objeto caiu de suas mãos de encontro ao chão, fazendo o vidro e os pedaços de madeira rolar pelo carpete do quarto. Brittany ouviu os passos de Quinn se soube que a amiga estava aproximando-se e antes que encostasse as mãos em seu ombro, a loira virou o corpo para encarar as íris de mel. "Eu sei onde ela está".

• • •

"O que você está olhando S? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?". Perguntou Brittany passando as duas mãos pela face enquanto Santana engolia seco e sentia as bochechas adquirirem um tom avermelhado.

Era a segunda vez naquela tarde que a morena perdia-se ao encarar a loira à sua frente. Santana recusava-se a acreditar que mesmo depois de oito anos, Brittany continuava com as feições delicadas de criança. A morena chegou a se perguntar, se a amiga havia parado no tempo. A ingenuidade da loira também continuava a mesma e isso era o que mais a fascinava.

"Não tem nada B". Respondeu Santana franzindo o cenho, abrindo um sorriso tímido nos lábios enquanto tirava as mãos de Brittany do rosto e as posicionava sobre a mesa.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse?". Perguntou a loira arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto voltava a fazer círculos no papel em branco com as canetas coloridas de Santana. As duas tinham o costume de passarem à tarde na casa da morena desde quando começaram a estudar juntas. Quinn de vez enquanto aparecia para juntar-se a elas, pois a amiga sempre estava ocupada com assuntos da igreja. Quinn havia entrado na amizade das duas por convivência, como seus pais passaram a sair juntos, Santana, Brittany e Quinn passavam bastante tempo juntos e com o tempo, Santana soube lidar com a loira com a ajuda de Brittany.

"Acho que não". Respondeu Santana observando o desenho que Brittany estava fazendo. A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu que a loira estava tentando desenhar o planeta quando de repente mudou para o sol.

"Eu disse que o Sam me pediu um beijo". Repetiu a loira deixando um riso escapar dos lábios, fazendo todo o corpo de Santana travar.

Naquele momento Santana não soube por que teve vontade de chorar e cada batida de seu coração estava sendo doloroso o suficiente para fazer o ar lhe faltar. Seus olhos ficaram turvos e o ar ao redor estava mais pesado do que o de costume, fazendo seus pulmões inchar e machucar suas costelas. Ela não conseguia falar, pois não sabia o que falar e muito menos se deveria. Torceu internamente para Brittany não perceber a mudança em seu estado, já que nem ela mesma sabia o porquê daquilo tudo. Automaticamente as imagens de Sam vieram em seus pensamentos. Eles eram da mesma igreja e diversas vezes ela já havia visto o menino encarando Brittany e sentia todo o seu corpo em chamas. Eram poucas as vezes que Santana conseguia espantá-lo apenas com um olhar e foi só ficar um domingo sem acompanhar os seus pais na missa que Brittany escapou fácil de suas mãos.

"Ele me chamou para tomar um sorvete amanhã de tarde". Completou a loira amassando o papel para depois pegar outro e começar novos desenhos.

Santana sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com a idéia de Sam ser o primeiro que beijaria Brittany. A morena forçava a acreditar que estava sentindo aquilo tudo por não gostar de Sam e por ele ter ido tão longe. Analisando as expressões no rosto de Brittany, Santana sabia que ela não iria recusar porque talvez sentisse alguma coisa por ele, e como amiga, o seu dever era encorajá-la, porém estava difícil. Muito difícil.

"O que você respondeu?". Perguntou Santana tentando deixar a voz a mais limpa possível. Seu coração estava batendo mais rápido e a ardência em seus olhos estava piorando conforme o sorriso nos lábios de Brittany aumentava.

"Eu disse que ia ver com você primeiro". Respondeu a loira levantando os olhos do papel e encarando Santana nos olhos. O sorriso que estava em seus lábios havia desaparecido e o ar à volta ficou sufocante. A morena estava com dificuldades de ficar encarando as íris azuis à sua frente, porém não conseguia ignorar o olhar da loira e não sabia se conseguiria dar uma resposta naquele momento.

"Por quê?". Perguntou Santana cerrando os olhos e torcendo para que a loira não percebesse que pequenas gotas de suor estavam formando-se em sua testa.

"Porque você é minha melhor amiga". Respondeu a loira falhando nas duas últimas palavras, fazendo o coração da morena bater ainda mais rápido. Santana observou Brittany engolindo seco e virar o rosto para o papel em suas mãos. Um suspiro dolorido saiu dos lábios carnudos. "E então?".

"Eu não gosto dele". Respondeu Santana deixando que sua voz saísse um pouco mais agressiva do que o de costume. A morena cruzou os braços no tórax e tentou controlar a respiração cortante.

"Isso é um não?". Perguntou Brittany com a voz falha e Santana não soube por que sentiu raiva naquele momento. Ela queria gritar com Brittany e exigir saber por que ela estava tão ansiosa com isso se ela poderia achar uma pessoa melhor. Ela queria que a loira dissesse o verdadeiro motivo de estar perguntando aquilo pra ela e se não estava incomodando-a. Ela queria bater as mãos fortes na mesa para tentar extravasar toda aquela raiva, ou melhor, queria bater em Sam.

"Faça o que você quiser". Respondeu Santana levantando-se da cadeira e saindo da copa, indo em direção à sala e sentando-se no sofá. Ela procurou aconchegar-se para que pudesse voltar a raciocinar corretamente antes que fizesse mais besteira. A morena procurou o controle da televisão e a ligou, tentando deixar um volume razoável para ignorar os próprios pensamentos.

"O que há de errado com você?". Perguntou Brittany aparecendo na sala de repente com a voz alterada e com as maçãs do rosto vermelha. Santana não desviou os olhos da televisão à sua frente e exclamou um xingamento quando Brittany entrou em sua frente.

"Sai dá frente". Exigiu Santana revirando os olhos enquanto tentava não olhar para a loira para não perder a paciência.

"Não Santana". Retrucou Brittany fazendo as células da morena vibrarem mais intensamente por ouvir seu nome sair dos lábios de Brittany. "Você vai falar que merda foi aquela na cozinha".

"Desde quando eu tenho que te dar satisfações?". Perguntou Santana levantando-se do sofá e encarando as íris azuis. Sentiu o ar faltar-lhe brevemente até que percebeu que a loira estava irritada o suficiente para fazer o seu corpo vibrar, de uma forma diferente e viciante.

"O que você tem contra o Sam? Ele nunca fez nada com você nem comigo". Perguntou Brittany cerrando os olhos e batendo o pé no chão.

"Por que tem que ser ele? Você não pode escolher outro? Pelo amor de Deus Brittany, ele é só um garoto estúpido". Retrucou Santana mais uma vez sentindo uma vibração em seu quadril quando observou a loira molhar os lábios secos com a ponta da língua.

"Isso é só sobre o Sam ou é sobre todos os meninos Santana?". Perguntou Brittany arqueando uma sobrancelha com a voz tão ríspida quanto a da morena. Essa pergunta pegou Santana desprevenida, pois até então ela não havia parado para pensar que ela sempre arrumava confusão com Brittany quando a loira falava de algum menino. "Isso sempre acontece. Você pode beijar quem você quiser e eu não?". Perguntou Brittany dolorosamente e Santana odiou-se por isso, porque era verdade. A morena já havia ficado com pelo menos quatro meninos enquanto todas as vezes que Brittany arrumava algum, Santana discutia com ela.

"Então por que você vem falar comigo?". Perguntou Santana sentindo a ardência em seus olhos piorarem e torceu para que a loira não percebesse que as lágrimas estavam se formando. "Vai lá, beija ele então". Ela queria dizer que era diferente, que ela não sentia nada beijando eles e que não queria que Brittany ficasse com ninguém, porque ela tinha medo de perdê-la.

"Que droga Santana! Por que você sempre tem que ser tão infantil?". Exclamou a loira retoricamente passando a mão no rosto enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro para dissipar a tensão.

"Eu estou sendo infantil?". Perguntou Santana dando um passo para frente fazendo a loira parar de andar e lhe encarar. "Eu só estou prevenindo que você faça o maior erro de sua vida em deixar que ele seja o primeiro".

"Se eu depender de você eu nunca terei um primeiro". Cortou Brittany e Santana sentiu um arrepio quando encarou diretamente as íris da loira muito próxima. "Eu não entendo por que isso te incomoda tanto".

"Porque o primeiro beijo tem que ter significado. Tem que ser com uma pessoa que você realmente goste e que faça os seus joelhos ficarem bambos e sua mente viajar conforme os lábios se toquem, te dando a certeza que fez a coisa certa por ter dado aquele avanço. Você tem que querer por parecer certo e não para provocar para alguém ou para si mesma". Respondeu Santana dando um longo suspiro no final, sentindo o seu corpo agir diferente por estar tão perto de Brittany e estar falando daquele tipo de coisa. O calor da raiva rapidamente se transformou em outro tipo de calor no qual Santana nunca havia sentido. Suas mãos estavam suando e sua boca estava seca. Um arrepio correu em sua espinha quando percebeu o silêncio que havia se formado e que Brittany não estava mais encarando os seus olhos e sim seus lábios.

"Foi isso o que você sentiu?". Perguntou Brittany com a voz rouca fazendo o corpo da morena vibrar mais uma vez.

"Não". Respondeu Santana sinceramente também descendo os olhos para os lábios de Brittany. "Mas é isso o que eu quero que você sinta". Completou a morena dando um passo automático na direção de Brittany, sentindo os narizes roçarem-se e os lábios ficarem muito mais próximos. Ela queria fechar os olhos para deliciar-se com o fato de estarem dividindo o mesmo ar e estar sentindo o hálito mentolado de Brittany tão próximo, porém seus olhos subiram para os olhos de Brittany novamente e seu ventre pulsou quando sentiu o choque ao perceber que ela estava encarando-a.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita. Santana sabia que se realmente fizesse aquilo não teria mais volta, porém ela não conseguia recuar o corpo e Brittany também não estava ajudando muito. Seus olhos variavam em encarar os olhos e os lábios de Brittany. Santana levantou a mão e posicionou no pescoço de Brittany e encarou mais uma vez para certificar-se de que a loira queria aquilo tanto quanto ela e com um assentimento de cabeça de Brittany, Santana puxou delicadamente o rosto da loira para mais próximo do seu, colando os seus lábios pela primeira vez.

A textura era incrível, assim como o calor que emanava deles, fazendo-a perceber que era a melhor coisa que já havia provado na vida. Seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente e a eletrizante corrente que havia se formado com o contato estava correndo por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-a desejar ficar naquela posição para sempre. A morena sentiu a loira colocar as mãos em sua nuca e a trazer para mais perto, fazendo o calor que emanava do toque ficar mais intenso e Santana desejar saber como seria se aprofundasse o beijo.

Seu ventre vibrou mais uma vez quando colocou as duas mãos nas costas de Brittany e encostou a língua nos lábios da loira, um pedido mudo para aprofundar o contato que foi logo aceito por Brittany, que entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para Santana sentir pela primeira vez suas pernas ficarem bambas e seus pensamentos entorpecerem. Suas línguas se encostaram pela primeira vez e foi possível sentir o corpo de Brittany vibrando, fazendo o seu inevitavelmente acompanhar a loira.

Santana girou a cabeça procurando um ângulo melhor e ouviu um som estranho ecoar dos lábios de Brittany quando entrelaçou as línguas. O som fez as suas células agitarem-se, causando uma sensação estranha, porém viciante, em seu corpo. E inevitavelmente desejou por mais.

As unhas de Brittany em sua nuca estavam queimando sua pele e quando a loira levou as mãos aos cabelos escuros de Santana puxando-os e trazendo-os para mais perto, Santana não conseguiu ignorar um som parecido com o de Brittany ecoar de seus lábios. Ela nunca havia se sentindo assim beijando um menino. Toda às vezes era sempre monótona e eles nunca a faziam sentir o que Brittany estava fazendo. Todo o seu corpo estava pegando fogo e parecia que iria morrer se parasse por algum segundo. Nesse momento, ela desejou saber se Brittany estava sentindo a mesma coisa, mas não precisava perguntar, pois a loira estava entregando-se cada vez mais e se ela não estava sentindo a mesma coisa, ela estava sentindo algo muito mais intenso.

Para o infortúnio das duas, o telefone tocou no cômodo. Santana foi a primeira que afastou o rosto com o susto. Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade ainda sem tirar as mãos das costas de Brittany, sentindo a mesma com as mãos em seu cabelo. A morena não sabia por que estava com receio de encarar as íris azuis,se era porque a realidade a havia tocado ou se era porque estava admirada com os lábios inchados e vermelhos da loira, assim como as bochechas. Ela tratou de inalar a maior quantidade de ar que conseguia para se caso travasse ao encarar os olhos de Brittany, não sentir seus pulmões se contorcerem.

Suas pernas fraquejaram enquanto levantava os olhos para encarar Brittany. A loira ainda estava imóvel e ainda estava com as mãos em seu corpo, como se ela não tivesse forças o suficiente para afastar-se do corpo de Santana. O sangue gelou em suas veias e artérias quando finalmente encarou as íris azuis. Elas possuíam um brilho intenso no qual nunca havia presenciado antes e Santana teve medo de descobrir o que aquilo tudo significava, pois não sabia como lidaria com as conseqüências.

O telefone tocou mais uma vez para o alivio de Santana e ela soltou-se do corpo da loira, já sentindo falta do calor e da maciez da pele clara. A morena precisou pisar firme no chão para que pudesse fazer o caminho até o telefone que estava próximo à televisão em vez de voltar para Brittany mais uma vez.

"Oi?". Atendeu Santana com a voz extremamente rouca e suas bochechas coraram.

"Santana querida? É a Susan". Cumprimentou a mulher fazendo Santana engolir seco e um nó formar-se em sua garganta. "Eu quase chegando para pegar Britt. Você pode avisá-la para me esperar do lado de fora?".

"Claro Sra. Pierce". Respondeu Santana despedindo-se da mulher e desligando o telefone.

Não soube de onde ela buscou forças para virar o seu corpo na direção de Brittany e lhe encarar mais uma vez. Ela não sabia o que falar, o que fazer e como agir. Ela havia acabado de beijar sua melhor amiga e havia gostado, o pior é que queria repetir. Seria impossível mentir dizendo que não havia sentindo o seu coração expandir ao ver que a loira havia apreciado tanto quando ela. Não sabia se seria indelicada se tentasse beijá-la mais uma vez e por um segundo ela percebeu que sua amizade poderia estar em risco. Amigas não se beijavam, amigas não sentiam aquela carga de adrenalina correr por seu sangue apenas com um contato, amigas não sentiam ciúmes, amigas não se amavam daquele jeito.

"Sua mãe está vindo". Disse Santana recuperando a voz brevemente, cruzando os braços no tórax para tentar segurar-se.

"Ok". Respondeu Brittany mordendo o lábio inferior e assentindo com um balançar de cabeça. "Eu vou pegar minha mochila". Disse a loira caminhando de volta para a cozinha.

Santana sentiu o peso em seus ombros diminuir relativamente quando percebeu que Brittany estava recompondo-se aos poucos. A loira não estava com raiva ou magoada, pelo contrário, ela estava radiante e extasiada, o que fez Santana se perguntar se haveria outras vezes como aquela.

Brittany apareceu na sala mais uma vez com a mochila nos ombros e Santana espantou os pensamentos para concentrar-se na loira à sua frente. Os lábios não estavam tão vermelhos e inchados como há alguns segundos atrás, porém sua bochecha ainda estava corada. Santana sentiu as suas pernas agirem sem o seu consentimento e quando percebeu, já estava próxima de Brittany mais uma vez. "Eu vejo você amanhã?". Perguntou Santana cerrando os olhos e com a voz levemente dolorida. Seu coração bateu mais rápido enquanto esperava a resposta de Brittany e quando a loira formou um sorriso tímido nos lábios Santana não conseguiu não retribuir.

"Claro S".

• • •

Brittany pressionou o botão do térreo três vezes seguidas enquanto batia o pé no chão e cruzava os braços no tórax. A loira sabia onde Santana estava e de acordo com os cálculos de Quinn, elas talvez tivessem alguma chance de conseguir chegar à morena antes que acontecesse alguma coisa. Ela estava se martirizando por não ter pensado nisso antes. É claro que Santana iria para aquele lugar, _onde tudo começou_, pensou Brittany enquanto via a porta do elevador abrir à sua frente.

As duas garotas passaram correndo pela recepção sem tempo para despedir de Jeff que estava a essa altura com alguém no telefone. Brittany sentiu um frio na espinha quando imaginou Jeff ligando para o pai da morena e explicando o que estava acontecendo. A última coisa que ela precisava era de alguém para atrasá-la ainda mais.

Quinn destrancou o carro e Brittany foi a primeira a entrar, sem se importar em colocar cinto de segurança ou sentar-se direito. Seu coração estava batendo rápido e isso a assustava, pois ele nunca havia ficado desse jeito. As lágrimas não caiam mais em sua face, por mais que seus olhos estivessem ardendo, a loira assegurou-se que ficaria inteira.

Brittany virou o rosto para encarar Quinn a seu lado que se ajeitava no banco e estava com as mãos levemente trêmulas, o que estava causando-lhe dificuldade de encaixar a chave na ignição. A loira achava incrível como os papéis haviam sido trocados em meros segundos, onde ela estava relativamente controla e Quinn estava assustada. Relutou em descer do carro e tomar a direção, porém Quinn a impediu quando girou a chave e ligou o carro. Por costume o aparelho de som ligou junto com o veículo e quando Brittany levou a mão para desligá-lo os primeiros versos ecoaram no carro.

_Cry alone, I've gone away_

_No more nights, no more pain_

_I've gone alone, took all my strength_

_I've made the change,_

_I won't see you tonight_

Santana virou o rosto na direção do carro que estava logo atrás quando ouviu a estrofe de uma de suas músicas favoritas despertá-la de seu devaneio. Ela havia se esquecido de desligar o aparelho de som enquanto trazia o carro até a praça e não compreendia porque só aquela música estava mais alta do que as outras e estava fazendo o seu coração repuxar em dor e as lágrimas em seus olhos triplicarem. Talvez seja, porque a morena conhecia a música e sabia que o que ouviria a seguir, seria um mero relato de sua vida.

_Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood_

_All the ones around me,_

_I cared for and loved_

Brittany virou os olhos para Quinn assustada enquanto a música corria dentro do veículo. As dores recém escondidas haviam voltado com força, trazendo junto as lágrimas que estavam presas em seus olhos. Ela não queria ouvir aquela música, não quando estava encarando a verdade diante de seus olhos.

_Building up, inside of me_

_A place so dark, so cold, I had to set me free_

_Don't mourn for me, you're not the one to place the blame_

_As bottles called my name, I won't see you tonight_

Santana levou a mão ao peito automaticamente e o apertou tentando dissipar a dor que sentia. Era como se a melodia estivesse entrando em seu corpo, perfurando seus ossos e músculos, chegando em seu cérebro para alimentar-se de suas desgraças, para depois sair por um caminho muito mais doloroso e sussurrar em seu ouvido. Diante de seus olhos todas as cenas de ter deixado Brittany escapar de suas mãos estavam atormentando-a.

_Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood_

_All the ones around me,_

_I cared for and most of all I loved_

_But I can't see myself that way_

_Please don't forget me or cry while I'm away_

Ela precisava desligar o aparelho, mas todo o seu corpo estava travado. Os soluços, as lágrimas e as dores estavam sufocando todos os seus poros e sentidos. Sua força havia esvaído e a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer, era deixar-se mergulhar naquela ilusão enquanto o rosto de Santana corria por seus pensamentos. A loira apertou os olhos e colocou as duas mãos sobre o coração, apertando-a. Ela precisava de Santana, o mais rápido possível.

_Cry alone, I've gone away_

_No more nights, no more pain_

_I've gone alone, took all my strength_

_But I've made the change,_

_I won't see you tonight_

Santana tentou virar o corpo para levantar-se, mas estava fraca e cansada. Cansada de sentir dor, cansada dos seus pensamentos a torturando, cansada de viver. A morena mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando se lembrou de todas as vezes que Brittany havia chorado por ela. Era indescritível o olhar triste da loira e o que ele fazia com o seu corpo. Santana sempre entrava em transe e cada lágrima que caía, ela desejava que um buraco se abrisse em seus pés. A morena voltou a posição que estava antes da música começar e só então se lembrou do que repousava em sua coxa. O brilho reluzente do canivete a cegou brevemente.

_So far away, I'm gone. __Please don't follow me tonight._

_And while I'm gone, everything will be alright._

Brittany abriu os olhos apressadamente quando Quinn parou o carro, sentindo sua alma queimar junto com as dores em seu corpo. A loira olhou ao redor e seu coração inchou quando percebeu que havia finalmente chegado ao local. Brittany saltou do carro às pressas atravessando a rua correndo sem saber se Quinn a estava seguindo ou não. Conforme se aproximava da entrada principal da praça, ela conseguia ver um carro próximo ao chafariz e sua respiração faltou quando ela constatou que era o carro de Santana. Suas pernas em vez de ficarem mais ágeis, elas bambearam. Sua visão estava ficando turva e conforme sentia o seu corpo corroer automaticamente, sentia o desespero a sufocar.

_No more breath inside_

_Essence left my heart tonight_

Santana ouviu ao longe os últimos versos da música. Seus olhos estavam hipnotizados no objeto que repousava agora em suas mãos. Ela o girou duas vezes até que o abriu. A lâmina reluzente fez um sorriso fraco nascer em seus lábios. Estava tão perto de acabar com toda aquela dor. A única coisa que ela precisava era fazer mais um movimento. Sua mão levou o objeto até o seu pulso esquerdo e parou alguns centímetros de distância da pele morena. Santana notou o local ao seu redor ficar mais vivo. As cores estavam mais intensas, os simples barulhos estavam mais audíveis e o ar estava mais leve. Ela levantou os olhos rapidamente para o chafariz à sua frente e em vez de encontrá-lo destruído, ele estava inteiro e jorrando água da mesma forma que se lembrava de quando era pequena.

"Santana!". A morena ouviu seu nome soar ao longe e o sorriso aumentou em seu rosto. Ela conhecia aquela voz e não sabia por que as sensações em seu corpo ao ouvir a voz de Brittany não estavam funcionando. A morena virou o corpo na direção da voz e viu uma criança pequena de cabelos loiros e longos correndo em sua direção. Ela franziu o cenho quando percebeu que a criança era Brittany e que havia outra pessoa atrás dela, ou melhor, uma criança morena com um sorriso largo na face estava tentando acompanhá-la, mas a loira era muito mais ágil e esperta.

"Santana". Ela ouviu a voz de Brittany gritar por seu nome mais uma vez e só então sua visão voltou ao normal. As duas crianças haviam desaparecido e quem realmente estava vindo em sua direção era Brittany e Quinn. Seu coração acelerou-se e as lágrimas começaram a cair mais rápidas. Seus músculos repuxaram e um calor perfurou seus ossos. Uma dor aguda formou-se em seu pulso atraindo a sua atenção e só então a morena tomou consciência do que havia feito. Não era um corte fundo e não estava sangrando como desejava, o canivete havia caído de sua mão quando ouviu a voz de Brittany ecoar em seus ouvidos pela primeira vez, causando um pequeno estrago na pele morena.

Santana voltou sua atenção para Brittany à sua frente mais uma vez quando ouviu o seu nome ecoar dos lábios trêmulos da loira. Ela não sabia de onde havia conseguido forças para levantar o seu corpo fraco e dar incertos passos na direção de Brittany. Seus braços abriram-se automaticamente e quando menos percebeu, o corpo de Brittany havia se chocado contra o seu. As dores haviam desaparecido, assim como o aperto em seu peito e o latejar em sua cabeça. Seus braços apertaram-se contra o corpo da loira e conforme sentia o odor da pele e do cabelo de Brittany tão próximos entorpecendo os seus sentidos, ela havia se certificado de que nem tudo estava perdido.

Brittany afastou-se do corpo de Santana apenas para pegar o rosto da morena em suas mãos e perder-se nas saudades. Santana foi a primeira que tomou iniciativa de aproximar o rosto para selar um beijo. Porém um simples contato com os lábios não era suficiente e Brittany forçou para intensificá-lo. Elas precisavam uma da outra, apenas para certificarem-se de que tudo iria ficar bem. As células de ambas estavam vibrando por falta daquele calor e daquela eletricidade. Ambas apertavam-se e deixavam as lágrimas caírem com força enquanto o beijo se intensificava. Eram tantas sensações que estavam correndo no corpo delas, que era impossível escolher uma só para descrever. Todos os sentimentos ruins e indesejáveis estavam indo embora.

Santana foi a primeira que se separou para procurar por ar. Seu corpo ainda estava fraco e mesmo que quisesse continuar com aquele beijo, precisava buscar forças antes. A morena encarou as íris azuis e o peso em seus ombros se desfez. Suas mãos foram automaticamente para a face macia da loira e a acariciou. As palavras não saiam de sua boca e Brittany estava tão perdida quanto ela. "Eu não posso perder você S". Sussurrou a loira com a voz embolada e fraca devida o incessante choro. "Você é tudo o que eu tenho e tudo o que eu sempre terei. Eu te amo". Completou Brittany sentindo todo o seu corpo arder quando as lágrimas na face da morena triplicaram. "Prometa que você não vai me deixar S. Por favor, prometa".

"Eu prometo". Respondeu Santana em um sussurro tão fraco quando o da loira à sua frente. Seu corpo todo explodiu quando avançou o rosto mais uma vez na direção de Brittany para tomar s seus lábios. A loira apertou-se ainda mais contra o fraco corpo de Santana, tentando de fato fundir os seus corpos, pois sabia que suas almas já haviam se unido há tempos, e por isso ambas estavam destruídas, porque uma não era nada sem a outra.

Santana separou o beijo mais uma vez quando sentiu uma queimação na pele próxima ao seu pescoço. Ela retirou uma mão da nuca Brittany e sentiu na ponta dos dedos a aliança esquentar sua pele. Com um movimento rápido e doloroso ela afastou-se do corpo de Brittany e levou as duas mãos à nuca para abrir o fecho do cordão. Ela precisava certificar-se de que não perderia e só havia uma forma de ter certeza. Brittany estava com um olhar curioso e seus olhos não conseguiam se afastar do intenso contato que Santana mantinha. A morena sentia que seu coração iria sair do seu corpo de tanta adrenalina que estava correndo em seu sangue para fazê-lo pulsar tão rápido.

O objeto descansou em sua mão enquanto o cordão caía solitário ao seu lado. Seus joelhos se dobram de modo que pudesse apoiar um no chão enquanto abaixava o seu corpo e segurava a mão esquerda de Brittany. A morena abriu um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto observava Brittany arregalar os olhos e tapar a boca com a mão livre.

"Eu não preparei um discurso B, porque não estava nos meus planos estar de pé uma hora dessas". Começou Santana sentindo o corpo da loira vibrar enquanto ela abaixava-se e colocava os joelhos no chão para ficar na mesma altura que a morena. "Eu não pretendia estar viva B, porque eu não consigo viver sem você. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão dependente de uma pessoa como eu sou de você". Confessou Santana segurando os soluços na garganta. "Eu te amo tanto que eu não consigo explicar e é até doentio. Você me salvou, diversas vezes, você me salvou. Salvou minha sanidade, minha esperança, meu amor, minha racionalidade e o mais importante, minha alma. Eu te amo B, desde o momento que você passou por aquele arco". Disse Santana fazendo um movimento de cabeça para a entrada principal da praça. "Eu amo cada parte do seu ser e se me dissessem que anjos existem, eu não discordaria, porque o que eu vejo em seus olhos e o que você me faz sentir é tão puro, que eu tenho medo de gastar palavras e você se desfazer em minha frente. Você me ensinou a viver e eu preciso de você para continuar seguindo em frente. Eu só preciso de você". Santana não conseguiu esconder os soluços e antes que perdesse forças para continuar, ela resolveu adiantar o monólogo enquanto puxava a mão de Brittany para mais perto do seu corpo e aproximava o anel do dedo da loira. "Brittany Susan Pierce, você me daria a honra de viver para sempre ao seu lado?".

Brittany estava em choque. Seu corpo estava transbordando em emoções na qual ela nunca havia sentido e a única forma que ela conseguia dissipar aquilo tudo era através das lágrimas que corriam e queimavam a pele de seu rosto. Seu coração estava contorcido em dor e o que Santana disse foi perfeito. Foram as palavras mais bonitas que ela já havia escutado na vida. Estava claro que ela também não era nada sem a morena e que queria viver a eternidade ao seu lado, disso não tinha dúvidas. Santana e ela haviam sido feitas para ficarem juntas, ela havia entrado em sua vida de uma forma tão inesperada e curiosa que se tornou a sua essência. Elas haviam passado por tudo juntas e infelizmente haviam se separado, mas em nenhum segundo o que sentiam havia sido abalado, pelo contrário, havia sido fortalecido, uma demonstração muda de que nem mesmo a distância era capaz de destruir o que elas haviam construído e por isso, Brittany não tinha dúvida da sua escolha ao pronunciar a palavra seguinte. "Sim".

Santana sentiu seu corpo em êxtase e passou delicadamente a aliança no dedo anelar da loira, observando o perfeito encaixa e contraste. Não teve muito tempo para analisar como havia ficado perfeito na mão de Brittany, porque a loira logo em seguida colocou as mãos na nuca de Santana a trazendo para mais um beijo.

Ambas sabiam que haviam acabado de selar uma promessa, um caminho que já não havia mais volta. Elas saberiam que encontrariam dificuldades conforme caminhassem, mas pelo menos estariam juntas. Elas teriam uma à outra para buscar ajuda e forças, porque no final, elas eram uma só. Uma só alma.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

><p><em>NA²: Ai gente, não acredito que terminei. Meu coração tá despedaçado por saber que eu não vou vir aqui mais toda semana e "ver" todos vocês. Adorei esse tempo todo que nós passamos juntos e torço para que vocês continuem me acompanhando nas próximas fanfics que virão, ainda mais na future Brittana que irei começar daqui alguns dias, porque eu realmente estou precisando colocar a cabeça no lugar. Então, despedidas são sempre dolorosas e eu nunca consigo sair inteira de uma e por isso nem sei o que falar direito, mas eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Agradeço muito o carinho e o apoio de todos, do fundo do sz. E bom, eu comecei a escrever um epílogo para Save My Soul que postarei provavelmente no final de semana, então ainda vamos ver mais um pouquinho das duas e de como elas seguiram em frente. Fechar com Avenged e ainda mais com essa música é tenso né? Gostaram do pedido de casamento? Essa parte já estava pronta desde o capítulo cinco! UHEUEHEUHEUEHEUEHUHEU. Ninguém merece, né? ;x Mas então... **FergieCrazy** adoro os seus comentários e elogios, obrigada por estar aqui desde o começo, é muito bom saber que tem uma viciada em A7X por perto! Fico feliz por ter vindo até o fim! Vou torcer por você continuar por perto. :* / **L** obrigada por todos os seus comentários. Eles são realmente engraçados e fico feliz por ver que você acompanhou tudo. Desde Blue Eyes. Espero contar contigo no futuro. :* / **Susan Fergie** você é uma das mais antigas aqui né? *-* É muito gratificante ver os seus comentários e os seus elogios em todas as minhas fanfics. Eu não sei nem como eu posso te agradecer por estar por tanto tempo nessa estrada, espero que fique por mais tempo. Obrigada por tudo :* / **Larissa Fernanda** você também tá aqui há um tempinho já né? *-* Eu estou com medo de ficar repetindo os elogios, mas é que eu estou tão agradecida por ver leitores fiéis que eu to ficando sem palavras. Eu queria agradecer por tudo Larissa, por seus comentários e seus elogios. Eu torço para ver você por mais algum tempinho, pois eu simplesmente adoro os seus comentários. A propósito, o meu tumblr é .. :* / **1Lele1** você é uma das mais antigas junto com a Susan e que também me faz ficar imensamente feliz por ter visto que você chegou até aqui comigo. Obrigada pelos comentários e elogios. :* / **A** ah minha fã! Já estou com saudades dos seus comentários que me fazem ficar sorrindo igual boba. Você foi a primeira, ou uma das primeiras a comentar aqui e isso tem um peso muito importante pra mim. Você sempre esteve encorajando e elogiando as minhas fanfics e eu fico feliz por ter leitores como você. Quer dizer, você é incomparável! UEHEUHEUEHEUUE. Espero que tenha gostado e que continue nessa estrada. :*/ E **nalo**, **PatChaves**, **camilaDevonne** e **brittanaislife** obrigada por comentarem e terem gostado tanto. É sempre bom ver novos leitores apreciando o seu esforço! Obrigada mesmo. :*_  
><em>E bom, se eu esqueci alguém eu peço desculpas, mas saiba que eu tenho um carinho imenso por todos. Espero ter conseguido chegar no que vocês desejavam. Um ótimo restinho de semana e um ótimo ano para todos. <em>

_Um grande beijo,_  
><em>Carol.<em> 


	21. Epílogo

_**Save My Soul**_

_CGates_

_**#Epílogo**_

_Oito Anos Depois_

A maioria das pessoas odeia acordar cedo em um final de semana. Ainda mais quando o tempo também não está colaborando e em vez de sol, estava uma chuva fina e fria batendo no vidro da janela. Fora também, que trabalhar a semana toda e cuidar da casa e família, contribui para a preguiça de qualquer um. Porém, não tinha como eu ficar na cama com o despertador tocando do meu lado, pois hoje era um dia especial.

Virei na cama e tentei levantar, mas os braços da minha esposa estavam ao redor da minha cintura e me puxaram para mais perto. Não consegui conter um riso em meus lábios e tentei me afastar novamente. Eu a ouvi reclamar baixo e não virei para olhá-la, pois sabia que não resistiria e voltaria a deitar ao seu lado.

Passei a mão no rosto para tentar afastar o estado de sonolência e forcei os olhos para acostumar com a claridade do local. O quarto estava ligeiramente escuro com um uma temperatura confortável, me fazendo arrepender-se de colocar os pés para fora da cama e sentar-se. Passei os olhos brevemente pelo cômodo e virei o corpo para visualizar o corpo de Santana enrolado no cobertor enquanto abraçava o meu travesseiro.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda era inacreditável o que nós passamos juntas e conseguimos superar. Ajeitei minha posição na cama e meus olhos caíram para a aliança em minha mão esquerda. Um sorriso leve formou-se em minha face até eu ter a atenção tomada pelo porta-retrato que repousava sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Era a foto do dia que nos casamos, ainda com dezenove anos, quando finalmente entramos para a faculdade. A ideia foi da Santana, ela disse que já que não queria perder mais um minuto e como nós iríamos morar juntas - pelas duas estarem em Los Angeles - seria a melhor despedida de Lima.

Nós não conseguimos casar na Igreja, como eu queria, mas felizmente meus pais e o pai da Santana conseguiram criar um espaço bastante confortável nos fundos da minha casa. Com alguns contatos dos meus pais, eles conseguiram encontrar um ministério que celebrasse o casamento e quando eu menos percebi o dia já havia chegado e eu estava em meu quarto tremendo com Rachel ao meu lado emocionada. Eu estava com medo de alguma coisa der errado, afinal, a nossa história não é um conto de fadas e nós não tínhamos certeza se seria um final feliz. Mas essa ideia logo foi embora quando eu entrei com meu pai até o altar improvisado e observei Santana caminhando com seu pai logo atrás. Ela estava linda, por sinal. Não que seja novidade, mas ela estava maravilhosa, eu não tenho palavras. Eu lembro que eu fiquei estática enquanto o vestido branco balançava com o vento junto com os cabelos ondulados e longos. Os olhos dela já estavam vermelhos e marejados, só mais tarde eu fiquei sabendo por Quinn que Santana havia chorado durante toda a preparação, não por medo e sim, por não conseguir acreditar que finalmente estava conseguindo concretizar o seu maior sonho.

Nós não tivemos tempo de ter lua de mel, porque nossas aulas começariam no dia seguinte e nós precisávamos ir direto para o aeroporto para chegar o mais cedo em Los Angeles para assinar a papelada do apartamento. Não foi fácil sobreviver à universidade, ainda mais com seus colegas de turma fazendo várias perguntas sobre o seu relacionamento e sobre o fato das duas terem casado tão cedo. Eu descobri que acontecia a mesma coisa com Santana no curso dela, que a propósito, ela optou por seguir a carreira de direito. Mas, o que era mais difícil, era ir visitar Santana no campus e perceber vários olhares indiscretos na direção dela. Mesmo tentando controlar os meus ciúmes, era difícil saber que havia outras pessoas que possuíam interesse em sua esposa. O que sempre me aliviava era que Santana ignorava todos eles e só prestava atenção em mim. Eu não sei como que ela faz isso, é como se tudo se desligasse ao redor e sua atenção fosse estritamente minha, e com o passar do tempo isso ficava cada vez mais forte. Eu recordo de termos ido a um restaurante uma vez e o garçom ter sido obrigado a repetir os pratos do dia três vezes, já que Santana estava com os olhos e com a atenção focada somente em mim. Quinn e Rachel falavam que era assustador, mas isso me fazia e me faz, me apaixonar cada vez mais por ela.

Meus olhos afastaram-se do porta-retrato ao meu lado quando eu escutei a porta do quarto ranger baixo e uma pequena claridade formar no cômodo.

"Mamãe?". Uma voz suave e fina ecoou e o sorriso que já estava presente em meus lábios, triplicou quando eu observei o pequeno menino loiro afastar-se da porta e correr em minha direção, colocando os seus pequenos braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me fazendo deitar novamente na cama.

"Você acordou cedo, já está com fome?". Perguntei rindo enquanto Harry passava as pequenas mãos em meu rosto e eu tentava ajeitar o seu cabelo bagunçado. Ele já estava com quatro anos e foi o melhor presente que aconteceu na minha vida e na de Santana.

Depois de termos casado, o assunto filho sempre circulava em nossas conversas. Ela já havia decretado que queria no mínimo dois e que eu que seria a responsável por isso. Eu não podia acreditar, porque eu sempre tive o sonho de ser mãe e poderia compartilhá-lo com Santana. Nós decidimos que primeiro terminaríamos a faculdade, iríamos arrumar um emprego e só depois de ter estabilizado, teríamos um filho. Porém, não conseguimos seguir com esse plano. No primeiro ano da Santana meus pais conseguiram encaixar ela em um escritório em Los Angeles, no qual ela conseguiu arrecadar dinheiro suficiente e abriu o seu próprio escritório em Nova York. Ela passa mais tempo na parte administrativa do que na parte jurídica e apesar de deixar ela um pouco desanimada, nós duas sabíamos que era para o nosso próprio bem.

Após terminar a faculdade, nós duas viemos para NY e dividimos por um ano um apartamento com Rachel e Quinn. Nesse mesmo ano, nós decidimos pular todas as etapas do nosso plano e ter logo um filho. Eu comecei a trabalhar com a Rachel em suas peças de teatro, já que ela havia se formado em Julliard e havia conseguido uma boa influência para me arrastar para a carreira artística, o que me fez ter certa fama. Já que estávamos nós duas trabalhando, eu não consegui ver o lado ruim de apressar as coisas. Eu consigo recordar das risadas de Quinn e Santana enquanto procurávamos pelo melhor doador. Por fim, nós escolhemos um com descendência latina. A primeira tentativa foi falha. Ficamos destruídas. Eu vi Santana se despedaçar dia após dia e eu já tinha presenciado uma cena parecida com essa e com medo, minhas horas no trabalho triplicaram assim como o dinheiro. Eu juntei dinheiro sozinha e sem a sabedoria de Santana , Rachel e Quinn eu fui ao laboratório e paguei para uma segunda tentativa.

Confesso que fiquei com medo de contar à Santana quando eu fiz o teste e vi que estava grávida. Vários pensamentos dela vê-la magoada por eu ter feito "escondido" e sem a presença dela infestou minha cabeça. Porém, era o sonho dela e o meu e não tinha motivos para ela ficar desse jeito. Eu esperei o dia todo para contar e quando eu finalmente mostrei o teste, eu senti meus joelhos bambearem e minha respiração ficar mais forte e dolorida, até ela chorar em minha frente e me beijar. Ela murmurava coisas sem sentido enquanto me beijava e tirava a minha roupa e mesmo sem entender a sua reação, eu dei continuidade ao que ela estava fazendo. Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte Quinn e Rachel já sabiam, assim como nossos pais. Santana fez questão de contar para todos e até mesmo um telefonema de Kurt e Mercedes eu recebi naquela manhã. Eu, Santana, Quinn e Rachel nos afastamos um pouco de todos do coral, exceto de Kurt e Mercedes, já que os dois também seguiram carreira artísticas e estavam morando em NY. De vez enquanto ouvíamos alguma novidade sobre Blaine, já que ele e Kurt haviam se separado e havia seguido a carreira de professor na Califórnia.

Até o dia de ter Harry - que a propósito a escolha do nome foi de Santana no dia do nascimento, já que nós não queríamos saber o sexo do bebê, em homenagem ao meu pai por ter ficado do nosso lado desde o princípio e eu até repassaria as palavras exatas que ela usou no dia, mas a única lembrança que me resta são os olhos brilhantes da minha esposa falando do meu pai - me trataram como se eu estivesse doente. Eu não podia fazer nada e todas às vezes que eu tentava me virar alguma das três me perguntava se eu estava sentindo alguma coisa ou se eu queria alguma coisa. Foi uma correria no grande dia, já que foi de madrugada e Santana havia acabado de chegar de viagem por ter participado de uma conferência em Washington. Ela estava tão cansada que me lembro de ter ficado com pena de acordá-la, porém as contrações ficaram cada vez mais fortes e eu não consegui segurar os gemidos de dor por muito tempo.

"Mamãe?". Chamou Harry mais uma vez tocando as minhas bochechas e atraindo a minha atenção.

"Sim querido?". Perguntei girando-o e colocando-o ao lado de Santana que ainda estava dormindo.

"Quando eu vou usar a gravata nova?". O menino loiro cerrou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Mesmo parecendo impossível biologicamente, alguns gestos de Harry fazem lembrar bastante à Santana. Aparentemente, os dois eram parecidos. O tom de sua pele não era tão claro quanto a minha e nem tão morena quanto à da Santana e os olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais azuis.

"Por que você não acorda sua mãe e pergunta pra ela?". Sugeri fazendo um gesto de cabeça para indicar a morena ao lado dele.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios da criança enquanto virava-se para ficar de frente para Santana e subir sobre sua cintura cuidadosamente. Ele debruçou sobre o corpo de Santana para encostar os lábios delicadamente em sua bochecha, fazendo-a remexer na cama e abrir os olhos lentamente. O sorriso de Harry triplicou e eu estava simplesmente fascinada com a interação dos dois. Qualquer um que conhecesse a minha esposa em sua adolescência jamais acreditaria que ela possuía o 'dom' para a maternidade.

"Já está acordado? Que horas são?". Perguntou Santana sonolenta puxando Harry para mais perto e fazendo-o esconder o rosto na curva de seu pescoço enquanto acariciava as costas dele com a ponta dos dedos.

"Quinze para as oito". Respondi olhando rapidamente para o despertador. Virei o rosto novamente para encará-los e me surpreendi com um sorriso da morena. Santana fez sinal para eu me juntar aos dois, mas eu sabia que se isso acontecesse, nós ficaríamos o resto da manhã na cama sendo que nós tínhamos um importante compromisso.

"Mamãe pediu para eu perguntar para você quando que eu vou usar a gravata nova". Disse Harry trazendo a atenção de Santana de novo enquanto eu me ajeitava na cama para observar os dois.

"Você pode usar quando quiser". Respondeu Santana sorrindo. "Mas primeiro você precisa de um banho". Ela brincou enquanto tampava o nariz com uma mão e fazia uma careta, fazendo Harry rir e tentar tirar a mão da morena do nariz.

"Pode ser na banheira?". Perguntou o menino levantando as sobrancelhas olhando para Santana até que os dois viraram o rosto para mim e fizeram uma expressão de suplica na face. Todas as vezes que Santana ficava perto de Harry parecia que ela havia voltado a ter a mesma idade que ele e era absurdamente adorável. E eu nunca conseguia falar não ao pedido dos dois.

Franzi o cenho já sabendo que não conseguiria recusar o pedido enquanto Harry se levantava e dava um beijo no rosto de Santana e outro no meu. "Só se for rápido". Disse por fim relaxando os ombros e sorrindo ao ver o menino sair rindo do quarto indo em direção ao banheiro do corredor.

Eu estava prestes a levantar quando senti duas mãos em minha cintura me fazendo deitar novamente na cama e quando menos percebi o corpo de Santana já estava sobre o meu com um sorriso torto nos lábios. "Bom dia". Ela disse abaixando o rosto lentamente na direção dos meus lábios selando-os rapidamente.

"Bom dia". Respondi subindo as mãos pelas costas da minha esposa, posicionando as mãos em sua nuca acariciando-a com a ponta dos dedos. O sorriso nos lábios dela aumentou e suas mãos subiram pela lateral do meu corpo até meu rosto, tornando o ar mais pesado no cômodo.

"Pensei que ia ser acordada de outro jeito hoje". Confessou Santana levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Como você imaginou?". Perguntei decidindo entrar naquele jogo, afinal, eram poucas as horas que eu conseguia ter a sós com a minha esposa e é necessário aproveitar o máximo possível.

"Por que você não deixa que eu te mostre?". Santana perguntou retoricamente descendo os lábios novamente na direção dos meus, porém dessa vez com muita mais urgência e desejo. Logo entreabri os lábios para aprofundar o beijo, estimulando-a ainda mais ao colocar as mãos por baixo de sua camisa e correr por sua pele quente.

Suas mãos desceram até a minha cintura novamente e apertou delicadamente, enquanto eu continha um gemido em minha garganta. Todas as células do meu corpo estavam vibrando em antecipação. Seus lábios moldando-se perfeitamente sobre os meus, sua língua dançando majestosamente com a minha e suas mãos ágeis por todo o meu corpo, me fez desligar momentamente até a porta ranger novamente e quando eu percebi Santana já não estava mais sobre o meu corpo e sim, sentada nos pés da cama tentando ajeitar sua blusa.

"Mãe, você não vem?". Perguntou Harry com uma toalha azul em uma mão e um pato de borracha na outra.

"Já estou indo querido". Respondeu Santana levantando-se da cama e caminhando em minha direção, selando meus lábios rapidamente para depois caminhar na direção de Harry e pegá-lo nos braços.

Procurei desacelerar a respiração e dissipar o calor que estava presente em cada parte de meu corpo para finalmente levantar-me da cama e caminhar até a cozinha para adiantar o desjejum.

Forcei a atenção enquanto caminhava pelo corredor para tentar identificar qual música Santana estava cantando dentro do banheiro com Harry. Ela sempre cantava para ele, desde quando ela descobriu que eu estava grávida, pois ela dizia que queria que ele conhecesse a voz dela e soubesse que havia mais uma pessoa que o amava. A voz da morena estava um pouco abafada pela porta, mas mesmo assim era possível identificar os versos de Landslide.

Caminhei em direção aos armários da cozinha e retirei o pacote de cereais e coloquei sobre a mesa ao lado do prato de Harry e da caixa de leite. Ajeitei os ingredientes finais na cafeteira e a liguei. O costume de fazer o desjejum já havia ido embora há muito tempo tanto pra mim quanto pra Santana, que se contentava apenas com uma xícara de café, já que geralmente precisava sair às pressas para o trabalho.

O telefone tocou no cômodo à frente e antes que eu pudesse atender eu escuto a voz de Santana e Harry ecoando no corredor. Arquei uma sobrancelha me preparando para o que estava por vir e logo em seguida Harry apareceu na porta da cozinha, com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura e com o telefone nas mãos. "É pra você mamãe". Ele disse me entregando o aparelho enquanto Santana aprecia logo atrás com a roupa molhada.

"_Britt finalmente você apareceu, onde você está? Você não sabe que o casamento é daqui a seis horas? Ainda tenho que fazer maquiagem, cabelo, vestir o vestido...". _Explodiu Rachel enquanto eu procurava entender o que ela falava em um só fôlego. Desviei os olhos rapidamente para Santana que colocava as mãos no ombro de Harry e o guiava de volta para o quarto.

"Calma Rachel. Vai dar tempo". Cortei o monólogo da noiva enquanto me servia de uma xícara de café.

"_Vai dar tempo se você chegar aqui agora. O que você está fazendo?". _Perguntou Rachel nervosa.

"Tomando café com meu filho". Respondi observando Harry entrar na cozinha mais uma vez, vestindo uma blusa de manga curta verde e um short jeans, com o cabelo penteado para o lado. "E você?". Perguntei tentando amenizar a situação.

"_Não tente converter a situação Britt. Você é minha madrinha e tem que estar aqui comigo. O Kurt ainda não chegou e a Mercedes ainda está dormindo". _Respondeu Rachel diminuindo o tom de voz, provavelmente para não acordar Mercedes. Apoiei o aparelho no ombro e servi Harry com cereais e leite.

"Você precisa se acalmar. Eu vou chegar ai daqui a pouco". Eu disse passando a mão no rosto para tentar raciocinar corretamente enquanto Rachel surtava do outro lado do telefone. Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam quando eu percebi que havia mais uma pessoa dentro da cozinha e não era a minha esposa. "Você não sabe quem está aqui com o rosto todo amarrotado". Eu disse em um tom brincalhão analisando Quinn com os seus cabelos curtos bagunçados logo à frente caminhando em direção a Harry para deixar um beijo em sua testa e depois servir-se de uma xícara de café.

"_Quinn está aí? Ela já está pronta? Lembre a Santana do que ela precisava fazer. E não se esqueça de pedir para ver os votos Britt". _A voz de Rachel mudou totalmente quando pronunciei o nome de sua noiva. Quinn arqueou a sua típica sobrancelha olhando em minha direção.

"Ok Rachel. Depois que ela trocar o pijama eu aviso". Alertei à pequena enquanto gesticulava para Quinn limpar a boca de Harry. "Eu estou indo daqui a pouco, trate de se acalmar". Disse por fim desligando o aparelho e repousando-o em cima da mesa. "Você deveria pelo menos conversar com ela para acalmá-la". Comentei voltando a me sentar e encarar Quinn sentada ao lado de Harry.

"Foi ideia dela de não se ver antes de casamento". Cortou a loira dando de ombros e dando mais um gole no café. "Ela perguntou sobre os votos de novo?".

"Você terminou certo?". Perguntei temerosa. Quinn já estava a quatro semanas tentando escrever alguma coisa e até eu e Santana tentamos ajudar, porém a loira recusava e dizia que ela que era responsável por isso.

"Terminei, mas tive que passar a noite em claro". Respondeu apoiando o cotovelo na mesa para apoiar o rosto na mão. "S ainda está reclamando por eu não ter aceitado a despedida de solteiro?".

"Eu a fiz mudar de ideia". Respondi cerrando os olhos, fazendo Quinn soltar uma gargalhada e Harry olhar para a loira.

"Por falar nisso, cadê ela?". Perguntou Quinn olhando ao redor.

"Minha mãe está tomando banho, titia". Respondeu Harry levantando-se da cadeira.

"Você quer que eu fique com ele?". Perguntou Quinn arqueando a sobrancelha levantando-se logo em seguida, pegando a mão de Harry.

"Eu não demoro". Respondi mordendo o lábio inferior, sem saber como agradecer Quinn.

"Estou contando com isso, vocês tem um casamento para ir ainda hoje". Alertou Quinn levando Harry para a sala enquanto eu caminhava de volta para o quarto.

Abri a porta lentamente e a tranquei, caminhando logo em seguida para a porta da suíte. Para minha sorte não estava trancada e ao passar por ela, o vapor logo impregnou em minha pele, assim como o odor do sabonete de morango da morena. Apenas em olhar a silhueta borrada atrás do box, estava fazendo meu corpo agitar-se novamente. Respirei fundo e retirei minha blusa e logo em seguida meu short, dando pequenos passos em direção à morena.

"Eu estava te esperando". Disse Santana me assustando ao abrir a porta de vidro, encostando as costas nos azulejos brancos.

• • •

"Harry, eu preciso que você ajude a mamãe". Eu disse destravando o cinto da cadeirinha de Harry, ajudando-o a descer do carro e pegar as bolsas para levar ao apartamento da Mercedes. Ele assentiu com um balançar de cabeça, sorriu e estendeu os bracinhos para que eu pudesse compartilhar o peso e claro, eu escolhi a bolsa mais leve, onde estavam alguns brinquedos e algumas roupas dele.

"Onde nós estamos indo, mamãe?". Ele me perguntou enquanto eu agradecia com um balançar de cabeça o porteiro que segurava a porta do prédio enquanto passávamos.

"Nós estamos indo ver sua tia Rachel". Respondi pressionando o botão do elevador, parando para encarar Harry e ajeitar seus cabelos loiros.

"E por que minha mãe não veio?". Ele perguntou novamente dando um pequeno aperto em minha mão, fazendo meu coração sentir o triplo daquela força. Mesmo tendo passado alguns minutos longo de Santana, ele já estava sentindo saudades e era adorável e ao mesmo tempo doloroso.

"Porque ela teve que ficar com a sua outra tia. Lembra que hoje nós temos um compromisso?". Perguntei encarando seus olhos azuis e o pequeno sorriso que tamborilava em seus pequenos lábios rosados. Observei-o acenar com um balançar de cabeça e se entusiasmar de repente.

Harry apertou a mão na minha mais uma vez quando chegamos ao apartamento de Mercedes. Não precisei olhar para o seu rosto para saber que ele estava ansioso para ver Rachel e para colocar a gravata na qual ele queria usar a tempos, desde quando Santana e Rachel haviam saído para comprar o pequeno smoking.

Pressionei a campanhinha suavemente e uma melodia ecoou no corredor, segundos depois a porta já estava sendo aberta e uma Rachel exasperada me abraçava pelo pescoço. Pude sentir que ela estava tremendo enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. "Ainda bem que você chegou Britt. Kurt está uma hora atrasado e Mercedes está enrolando com a banda. Eu estou perdendo a cabeça porque pode dar errado e logo hoje, o dia que eu e Quinn esperamos por tanto tempo e você sabe do que eu estou falando, porque Quinn demorou um século para me fazer o pedido...". Rachel monologou como de costume e como de costume eu só consegui acompanhar uma parte. Se ela já fazia um discurso calma, imagina nervosa?

"Calma Rach. Vai dar tudo certo. Por que não entramos e eu vou adiantando a parte do Kurt?". Sugeri retirando os braços dela do meu pescoço e dando um tapa leve em seus ombros para encorajá-la. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela estava sentindo, esse medo e alegria repentinos que parecia que iria sufocar. E bom, eu sobrevivi certo? Não há o que temer, afinal, Quinn e Santana tem as personalidades difíceis e são parecidas, então eu entendo muito bem o que a Rachel está sentindo.

Ela assentiu com um balançar de cabeça já recuperando a sua postura e a sua respiração, só quando a porta foi fechada, que a pequena reparou na presença de Harry, que estava apenas prestando atenção em silêncio. "Harry". Chamou Rachel abrindo os braços e abaixando para abraçá-lo. "Você está quieto, suas mães brigaram com você?". Perguntou Rachel desviando os olhos do garoto para me encarar com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Aposto que aprendeu com a Q.

"Não titia é que eu estou com fome". Respondeu Harry me fazendo arregalar os olhos.

"Você acabou de comer meu filho". Adverti enquanto colocava as bolsas no sofá ao lado e retirava o casaco. "Eu trouxe os seus brinquedos, por que não brinca ou assisti televisão enquanto eu ajudo a sua tia?".

Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto se levantava e pegava na mão de Harry. "Pare de bobeira Britt, dá tempo para o menino comer pelo menos alguma coisa. Isso é a convivência com Santana. Você e ela estão querendo treiná-lo igual a Sue?". Perguntou Rachel levando Harry até a cozinha enquanto eu seguia logo atrás. "O que você quer comer?". Perguntou Rachel colocando-o sentado em uma cadeira de frente para o balcão enquanto contornava até chegar à geladeira.

"Ele não está com fome Rach". Eu disse mais uma vez chegando perto de Harry e encarando-o.

"Pare de intimidar o menino". Retrucou Rachel pegando um pote pequeno de sorvete de chocolate e uma colher, colocando de frente para Harry.

"Depois que ele deixar metade dentro do pote não venha reclamar comigo". Eu disse observando-o dar as primeiras colheradas no sorvete. Rachel sorriu para ele e gesticulou com as mãos para que eu fosse ajeitar as coisas. Era incrível como os dois haviam conseguido formar um laço de amizade tão intenso. Todas as vezes que Rachel o via era sempre a mesma coisa, o bajulava o tempo todo. Santana morria de ciúmes quando isso acontecia e várias vezes eu e Quinn precisávamos dar uma desculpa para afastar os dois antes que ela estourasse. Quinn como sempre ficava maravilhada, pois mesmo ela sabendo que não conseguiria ter outro filho devido o seu passado, ela não negaria caso Rachel quisesse ter e ultimamente ela tem tocado bastante no assunto. Não duvido que daqui alguns meses Rachel comece a engordar.

"Como você aparece em minha casa e não me procura para um abraço?". Perguntou Mercedes aparecendo no corredor que dava aos quartos. Um sorriso doce e familiar estava estampado em seu rosto, recordando do tempo que éramos adolescentes.

"Eu não tive tempo. Rachel me recepcionou". Eu disse caminhando em sua direção estendendo os braços para envolvê-la em um abraço.

"Ah, não precisa explicar". Disse Mercedes em um tom brincalhão. "Ela está assim desde ontem à noite. Eu já me arrependi de ter dado o meu apartamento para ela passar a noite". Completou enquanto cruzava os braços no tórax e suspirava. "Como está Quinn?".

"Como sempre calma e controlada". Respondi pegando a bolsa e caminhando até o quarto de hóspedes, onde Rachel havia dormido e estavam os vestidos para as madrinhas. "Rach disse que você está tendo dificuldades com a banda".

"Ela disse isso?". Perguntou Mercedes assustava o que me fez virar em sua direção e fazer uma careta da sua cara que mostrava que sua paciência estava prestes a ir embora. "Só porque um dos integrantes não antedeu quando liguei não significa que eu estou com problemas com a banda". Retrucou Mercedes colocando as pontas dos dedos na têmpora direita.

"Dê um desconto para ela Mercedes". Eu disse tentando suavizar a situação. Caminhei até o guarda-roupa e separei o smoking de Harry e Kurt e o meu vestido e o da Mercedes, já que só nós iríamos trocar de roupa aqui. "Hoje é o grande dia". Completei virando-me mais uma vez para encará-la.

"Você está certa. Afinal, é o casamento de Rachel Berry. É claro que ela ficaria pior do que já é".

Sorri e assenti com um balançar de cabeça. Segundos depois Rachel aparece com Harry em seus braços, ambos sorrindo e conversando animadamente. "E você disse que ele não ia conseguir comer o sorvete todo". Disse Rachel colocando-o sentado na cama. Mercedes mandou um beijo sobrado para o loiro que logo foi retribuído com um sorriso e um acenar de mãos.

"Santana ainda o está mimando?". Perguntou Mercedes virando-se para mim enquanto eu sentava ao lado de Harry e colocava-o sobre minhas coxas.

"Cada dia que passa está pior". Respondi franzindo o cenho e soltando um riso abafado.

"Eu sempre soube que ela tinha um bom coração". Constatou Mercedes saindo do quarto, me deixando sozinha com Rachel e Harry. Era engraçado quando eu parava para analisar e observava como Mercedes sempre apoiou a Santana e o nosso relacionamento, até mesmo quando nós não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo, ela já estava a par de tudo.

"Eu acho que é melhor começarmos agora Rachel". Disse voltando a me concentrar no atual momento.

"Você está certa Britt!". Exclamou Rachel já ficando com a respiração ofegante e eufórica, prendendo o cabelo em um coque mal feito, correndo de um lado ao outro do quarto para preparar o cômodo para os maquiadores, já que Q conseguiu convencer a noiva a evitar gastar tempo indo de um lugar ao outro para se arrumar, sendo que ela possuía contatos que poderiam ir até o apartamento arrumá-la, afinal, ela trabalhava em um teatro e era famosa. Preciso confessar que foi um alívio quando ela disse sim, afinal, seria complicado ter que ficar carregando Harry para todos os lugares e ter que prestar atenção nele enquanto me arrumava. Aqui pelo menos não teria para onde ele fugir. "Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse?". Perguntou Rachel parando em minha frente me tirando de outro devaneio.

"Sobre a maquiagem?". Cerrei os olhos tentando recordar da última palavra que havia escutado sair dos lábios de Rachel, mas ela falava muito rápido.

"Não, foi sobre o cabelo". Retrucou colocando a mão na cintura e levantando uma sobrancelha. Estou começando a não gostar da influência de Q nela.

"Você quer mudar o penteado mais uma vez? Não combinamos que ficaria solto com pequenos cachos nas pontas?". Perguntei com um leve tom de desespero na voz e ela percebeu isso. Minha preocupação não era tão exagerada assim, porque eu tive que passar doze horas sentada na frente do computador ao lado de Rachel para escolher o melhor penteado, para depois, ela ligar a televisão e escolher o penteado de uma apresentadora de um canal de culinária.

"E se não ficar bom?". Ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior e fazendo uma careta temerosa.

Eu estava prestes a responder quando Kurt escorou na porta do cômodo. "Você irá ficar linda com qualquer penteado, Rachel". Harry levantou do meu colo e correu em direção ao Kurt, abraçando-o pela cintura. "Ei garoto". Cumprimentou Kurt sorrindo, levantando-o pelos braços e segurando-o. "Preparado para usar a gravata hoje?". Perguntou animado enquanto brincava com o nariz do garoto.

"Estou". Respondeu Harry devolvendo o sorriso, abraçando Kurt pelo pescoço para depois descer de seus braços e correr para a sala.

"Por que demorou?". Perguntou Rachel com o tom de voz irritado, me fazendo arquear as sobrancelhas com a mudança repentina no humor da pequena. Imagina quando ela ficar grávida?

"Eu tive uma pequena discussão com o Erick". Respondeu Kurt dando de ombros e revirando os olhos. Ele estava namorando um dos atores amigos de Rachel há três meses e as coisas não estavam indo tão bem. Uma de nossas conversas, Kurt deixou soltar que não conseguia se prender em relacionamentos e que toda aquela magia e romantismo que ele tanto possuía na adolescência, havia sido guardado em uma caixa, na qual ele havia perdido a chave. Bom, foi mais ou menos isso que ele disse. Acho que é compreensível.

"Ele ainda vai à festa não é? Eu fui obrigada a refazer a posição das mesas três vezes para tentar encaixá-lo, já que eu pensei que ele não iria quando vocês brigaram na véspera de escolher os lugares. Por favor Kurt, diga que ele vai. Oh minha Barbra, eu não posso ficar estressada agora". Disse Rachel em um fôlego ficando com as bochechas coradas e a respiração ainda mais pesada.

Kurt pareceu se preocupar com o estado dela, assim como eu. Ele rapidamente caminhou em direção à noiva e abraçou-a, acariciando seus cabelos e falando suavemente para acalmá-la. "Calma, Rach. Vai dar tudo certo, hoje é o seu dia".

• • •

Foi uma longa manhã. Eu quem o diga. Depois do Kurt finalmente conseguir acalmar Rachel, conseguimos adiantar grande parte dos pré-preparatórios enquanto os maquiadores se ajeitavam para começar o trabalho.

Mercedes finalmente havia conseguido resolver os pequenos problemas e a banda já havia ido para o local da festa. Harry se comportou muito bem, talvez a conversa que Santana teve com ele antes de sair de casa sobre obedecer todas as ordens que forem dadas, foi seguida fielmente.

Havia sobrada apenas eu e Kurt no apartamento, já que Rachel, Harry e Mercedes tiveram que ir à frente para o teatro. Uma coisa que eu já estava esquecendo e que ainda estava difícil de acostumar era que a cerimônia seria realizada no local onde Q pediu Rachel em casamento, no palco da Broadway. Foi logo após o último espetáculo do musical que havia feito Rachel ser descoberta pela mídia, Q subiu no palco quando todo mundo havia indo embora e Rachel havia ficado para recolher as suas coisas que ficaram jogadas na coxia. Q nunca conseguia contar a história sem se emocionar, e eu nunca conseguia ouvir sem deixar de ficar abismada com o amor que Q sentia por Rachel. A loira fez igual aos filmes, se ajoelhou, retirou a caixinha de veludo do bolso da calça e pediu a mão de Rachel no meio do palco. Eu me lembro da Rachel me contar que ficou alguns minutos paralisada, pois ela esperava tanto por aquilo que chegou até pensar que Q havia desistido.

E então, ao ficarem noivas, foi uma ideia imediata que surgiu na cabeça de Rachel em proclamar a cerimônia no palco e Q não recusou. Seria diferente e de vez enquanto mudar não é tão ruim. Bom, pelo menos a festa seria em um salão tradicional.

Kurt ajeitou o smoking prateado mais uma vez enquanto eu me ajeitava no banco do carona, tentando não estragar o vestido e o penteado. Ele ligou o carro e olhou as horas no painel à sua frente. Nós não estávamos atrasados, o casamento começaria daqui uma hora ainda, mas sabíamos que se não chegássemos a tempo para cuidar de Rachel, era capaz de encontrá-la em pânico no camarim.

Um apito de alerta soou no carro e eu logo procurei o meu celular. Eu passei o dia tão ocupada, que tinha até esquecido de sua existência. Uma coisa rara de acontecer. Arregalei os olhos e suspirei quando vi que possuía cinco ligações perdidas de Santana. Ela deveria estar uma fera. Pensei seriamente em não retornar as ligações para evitar ouvir suas reclamações, porém, poderia ser algo sério e adiar não era uma boa ideia.

Quando menos percebi, já estava digitando o seu número e levando o aparelho ao ouvido. Não demorou a chamar duas vezes e ela já havia atendido. _"Díos mio B"._ Pude ouvir Santana suspirar. _"Onde você está? Por que não atendeu antes? Está tudo bem?"_. Ela perguntou levemente preocupada e irritada, o que me fez segurar um sorriso bobo.

"Estou bem S e já estou a caminho. Eu estava ocupada terminando de me arrumar. Onde você está?". Perguntei olhando para a paisagem do lado de fora.

"_Já estou na Broadway com a Q. Ela fez questão de chegar cedo_". Bufou Santana e eu pude imaginá-la revirando os olhos nesse momento e dessa vez, não consegui conter o riso. _"O que foi?"_. Ela perguntou curiosa e eu pude perceber que ela havia se afastado para ter mais privacidade, já que sua voz estava limpa sem nenhum ruído externo.

"Estou com saudades". Respondi o que de certo modo, não era mentira. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntas, ainda não conseguia me acostumar a ficar muito tempo longe dela. Parecia que a cada hora ou dia que se passava, eu me apaixonava cada vez mais por ela.

"_Também estou"_. Confessou com a voz melosa e o sorriso em meus lábios triplicou de tamanho. _"Por que você não chega logo?"_. Ela perguntou com um suspiro no final, o que causou uma dorzinha aguda em meu coração.

"Eu já estou chegando, amor". Respondi automaticamente tentando controlar o aperto que se intensificava em meu peito. Se eu não estivesse tão concentrada na conversa, teria deixado passar a risada baixa que ela soltou. "O que é engraçado?".

"_Você deve estar com muitas saudades mesmo"_. Ela analisou cessando as risadas.

"Ainda não entendi o porquê da risada". Confessei levando a mão à testa para ajeitar a franja que insistia em cair em meus olhos.

"_Você nunca me chamou de 'amor'"_. Ela explicou e novamente suas suaves risadas cobriram a linha.

Franzi o cenho e mordi o lábio inferior parando para refletir no que ela havia acabado de falar. Durante todo esse tempo, nós já havíamos trocado vários apelidos carinhosos, mas em nenhuma das vezes eu a chamei desse modo. Confesso que tinha um pouco de insegurança, mesmo depois de vê-la amadurecer diante dos meus olhos, ainda era complicado. "Não gostou?". Perguntei insegura sem saber se gostaria de ouvir ou não a resposta.

"_Eu amei B"_. Ela respondeu com a voz limpa e suave, fazendo suas sinceras palavras me acalmarem imediatamente. Ela estava prestes a completar a frase quando algumas vozes ecoaram ao seu lado e eu consegui distinguir que Quinn era uma das pessoas que estava com Santana. Consegui escutar também Santana resmungar alguma coisa e soltar alguns xingamentos em espanhol.

"O que foi S?". Perguntei preocupada enquanto retirava o cinto de segurança para sair do carro.

"_Q me achou e agora eu tenho que voltar. Você já chegou?"_. Ela perguntou e eu percebi que ela estava tentando controlar a sua irritação para não ser rude comigo.

"Sim, estou descendo do carro agora". Respondi me virando para Kurt para esperá-lo para caminhar até a porta dos fundos. Seria impossível entrar pela porta principal, quando estaria lotado de fãs, curiosos e paparazzi.

"_Eu te vejo daqui a pouco?"_. Ela perguntou sedutoramente e foi praticamente impossível negar o seu pedido.

"Pode contar os segundos". Respondi desligando o celular, voltando a guardá-lo na bolsa. Agradeci com um balançar de cabeça quando Kurt segurou a porta e caminhou ao meu lado apressado.

"Vocês me dão diabetes". Ele resmungou alisando o smoking mais uma vez.

"Isso não é inveja, é?". Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha, soltando um riso abafado enquanto o vi me acompanhar e gargalhar do meu lado.

"Talvez". Ele respondeu ajeitando o cabelo e ajeitando as mangas. O tom triste em sua voz me fez arrepender-se de ter feito a brincadeira, porque no fundo, eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Afinal, ele ainda não havia conseguido esquecer o Karofsky. Confesso que foi um tanto quanto perturbador ver os dois juntos ainda mais com a história que eles compartilharam, porém nunca havia visto Kurt tão feliz quanto naqueles meses que os dois ficaram juntos, já que o Dave havia se alistado para o exército e precisava partir.

"É estranho você não estar nervoso ou ansioso". Disse tentando mudar o assunto.

"Mas eu estou os dois, porque se uma das noivas caírem durante a caminhada a culpa será minha". Ele retrucou com um sorriso nervoso enquanto dobrávamos um dos corredores para chegar ao camarim da Rachel, afinal, ele que a levaria até Quinn.

"Como você disse mais cedo: vai dar tudo certo hoje". Confortei-o olhando em sua direção e sorrindo. Ele retribuiu imediatamente e girou a maçaneta, me dando passagem mais uma vez.

"Vocês pensaram em me deixar para trás ou o quê?". Perguntou Rachel irritadíssima assim que entramos no quarto. Harry correu em minha direção e logo o peguei nos braços e enchi o seu rosto de beijos. Era doloroso ficar longe de Santana e de Harry.

"Desculpe Rach, o trânsito estava horrível". Eu disse tentando amenizar a situação enquanto Kurt se afastava para atender um telefonema, provavelmente de Erick.

"Eu disse para vocês virem comigo e com a Mercedes, mas ficaram enrolando, ainda não entendi o porquê disse tudo. Até parece que não gosto da minha companhia. Você é a minha madrinha Britt, não pode fazer uma coisa dessas". Disse Rachel começando a ficar com a voz embolada e com resquício de choro. Seus olhos estavam enchendo d'água e eu logo me desesperei. Ela não podia estragar a maquiagem que demorou quase um dia para ser feito. Caminhei em sua direção e a envolvi em meus braços. Não estava conseguindo entender essa mudança repentina em Rachel, mas não havia o que entender. Era o seu casamento e é extremamente normal ficar desse modo.

Ela se apertou em meus braços e logo se afastou, voltando a se acalmar. "Está melhor?". Perguntei só por precaução. Ela assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e eu pude ver como que ela estava bonita. O véu estava jogado para trás, deixando o seu rosto limpo e seus cabelos com uma aparência ainda mais bonita. O vestido caía perfeitamente em seu corpo e mesmo sendo longo, não ficou estranho com a altura. O decote era descente e os pequenos enfeites ao redor do vestido estavam bem distribuídos. Resumindo, ela estava absolutamente linda. "Já que temos alguns minutos, eu vou ver a Q e já volto".

"Você não pode ir Britt". Ela disse segurando em meu braço quando me virei.

"Por quê?". Perguntei assustada sem querer saber de verdade o motivo, tudo o que eu queria no momento era ver a minha esposa, pois aquele ambiente de casamento estava aumentando ainda mais a falta que eu sentia dela.

"Porque nós vamos entrar agora". Rachel disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Harry já havia se levantado do pequeno sofá e ajeitado o seu smoking prateado, ajustando logo em seguida a almofada vermelha na qual iria as duas alianças.

"Rach, o casamento é daqui trinta minutos". Eu disse franzindo o cenho enquanto pegava o celular para conferir as horas e confirmar as minhas palavras. Havia duas mensagens de Santana, porém não teria como parar para lê-las no momento.

"Foi adiado Britt, por isso eu estava nervosa com medo de vocês não chegarem a tempo". Explicou Rachel para mim e para o Kurt, que havia desligado o celular e voltado a prestar atenção na conversa.

"E você só diz agora?". Perguntou Kurt nervoso. "Eu ainda não me preparei Rach. Você não podia ter feito isso comigo". Ele disse caminhando até o espelho, encarando-se e tentando controlar a respiração.

"Vocês estão prontos? A Quinn já está esperando". Perguntou Mercedes abrindo a porta de surpresa e assustando todos no cômodo. Principalmente Kurt.

"Droga". Suspirou Kurt derrotado pegando um lenço de papel e secando as pequenas gotas de suor que se formavam em sua testa. "Nada bom". Ele resmungou mais uma vez ajeitando-se pela última vez de frente para o espelho para depois caminhar até o lado de Rachel e esticar o braço.

A minha tentativa de ver Santana antes do inicio da cerimônia falhou, mas não tive tempo de ficar ressentida quanto a isso, pois quando menos percebi já estava subindo as escadas do palco e caminhando na direção do ministério à minha frente. Santana estava linda como supus que estaria. O vestido roxo caia perfeitamente em seu corpo, contornando perfeitamente as suas curvas e contrastando com a sua pele bronzeada. Eu fiz o caminho automático até a minha posição, pois meus olhos estavam fixos nos dela e vice versa. Um sorriso involuntário se formou em meus lábios quando fiquei em sua frente e a vi piscar com um olho em minha direção. Só então quando a música começou a tocar que eu lembrei onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Encarei Quinn rapidamente, na qual estava tão linda quanto Rachel, a diferença era que seus cabelos loiros e curtos estavam armados em um coque e ela não possuía véu. Minha atenção voltou para a outra noiva que entrava com Kurt e automaticamente, olhei para a plateia à frente. Era estranho sentir que o que estava acontecendo era um casamento e não uma peça, pois as pessoas estavam com os olhos fixos e emocionados, como em uma apresentação. Estava lotado por sinal, aposto que Rachel e Quinn não devem conhecer nem um terço das pessoas que estão presentes. Porém, tudo, ou quase tudo, está ligado a negócios, certo? Isso é o que a Santana sempre dizia.

Ao lembrar que minha esposa estava em minha frente, minha atenção foi desviada mais uma vez para ela e só então percebi que ela já estava me encarando. O sorriso não havia desaparecido de seus lábios e eu não consegui não retribuí-lo. É como se estivéssemos conversando apenas pelo olhar. Eu conseguia entender que o brilho que estava estampado em seus olhos, era porque ela se recordava de quando nós passamos por aquilo. A adrenalina, as diferentes emoções percorrendo pelo corpo e finalmente, a confirmação de que ficaríamos juntas para sempre. Eu queria tanto beijá-la e dizer mais uma vez que a amava e que queria ficar para sempre ao seu lado. Eu queria mostrar pra ela que o que eu sinto, é grande demais para mim e por isso, eu dei tudo o que tenho e sou para ela.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei prestando atenção nos olhos dela, porém quando a melodia ecoou o espaço mais uma vez, meus olhos se prenderam no menino loiro que caminhava à frente com as alianças. Harry estava perfeito. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Não precisei olhar para Santana para ter certeza de que ela estava tão orgulhosa dele, quanto eu.

Harry parou diante Quinn e Rachel e levantou a almofada para que as duas pudessem finalmente concretizar as suas promessas. Eu tive que segurar um sorriso quando a mão de Quinn tremeu enquanto passava a aliança pelo dedo da sua esposa, afinal, mesmo ela tentando manter-se calma e controlada, ela estava tão ansiosa quanto Rachel.

O resto da cerimônia foi mais rápido do que imaginei e mais uma vez, não consegui ter o meu tempo a sós com minha esposa. Eu havia sido 'capturada' por alguns fãs e ela aproveitou pra ir indo na frente com Harry, Quinn e Rachel. E mais uma vez, eu peguei carona com Kurt para a festa.

"Erick não apareceu na cerimônia, aconteceu alguma coisa?". Eu perguntei enquanto trocava de vestido no camarim que estávamos antes da cerimônia enquanto Kurt jogava algum jogo no celular.

"Ele não vem". Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela do aparelho.

"E o que aconteceu?". Perguntei arregalando os olhos finalizando de ajeitar o vestido preto em meu corpo e calçar os saltos. Esse era muito mais confortável e fresco, não conseguiria ficar com o vestido de madrinha até o final da festa e ainda bem que Kurt não estava com pressa para chegar logo na festa.

"Nós terminamos". Ele respondeu naturalmente dando de ombros e levantando os olhos para me encarar. "Você está linda por sinal".

"Oh meu Deus Kurt. Você quer conversar sobre isso?". Perguntei assustada sem saber realmente o que fazer. Não estava esperando por aquela resposta e não sabia como agir, ainda mais quando tínhamos que estar em outro lugar.

"Eu estou bem e foi melhor para nós dois". Ele sintetizou levantando-se e abrindo a porta. "Nós temos uma festa para ir, certo?".

• • •

Não gastamos muito tempo para chegar até o local da festa e como sempre, Santana me ligou para saber por que estava demorando tanto. Eu preferi não responder as ligações, porque provavelmente iríamos ficar trocando palavras melosas e eu estava preocupada com o que Kurt poderia sentir caso ouvisse. Além do mais, o caminho não foi tão longo.

Não precisamos mostrar convites já que passamos a semana toda, praticamente, ajeitando o local. Os seguranças e trabalhadores do estabelecimento já estavam cansados de ver Kurt e eu.

O salão estava lindo, a decoração estava do modo que eu, Santana e Kurt explicamos que deveria estar. As mesas estavam cheias e a banda já estava no palco animando a festa. Eu pude ver de longe a mesa na qual iria me sentar era a de frente para o palco e Santana já estava em seu lugar, conversando com Mercedes e Tina distraidamente. Avistei Harry na mesa do lado, na qual havia sido ajeitada apenas para crianças e pelo o que vi, ele já havia feito algumas amizades.

Não pude deixar de sentir uma dorzinha quando observei quase todo o clube do coral reunido na mesa. Estava faltando apenas Finn e o Blaine, porém eu não estava contando muito com a presença deles.

Caminhei com passos apressados já desejando matar a saudade de minha esposa e dos meus amigos, e quando cheguei à mesa, coloquei as mãos nos ombros nus de Santana e os acariciei, chamando a sua atenção automaticamente. Ela deu o meu sorriso favorito, no qual eu sabia que era apenas para mim, e levantou-se para selar nossos lábios rapidamente. O calor e a maciez de seus lábios me reconfortaram e se ela não tivesse se afastado, eu não teria tido forças para tomar a atitude. Cumprimentei cada um dos integrantes com um abraço apertado tentando dissipar a falta que eles faziam e pude perceber que Santana não gostou muito quando abracei o Artie.

Caminhei novamente para onde ela estava e me sentei ao seu lado. Ela passou o braço pelo meu ombro me trazendo para mais perto e logo o seu perfume me embriagou. Levei a minha mão até a sua que estava jogada em meu ombro e a entrelacei, um ato que era tão comum para nós duas, que tinha vezes que eu só percebi que estávamos de mãos dadas quando precisava movimentá-la. Só então eu percebi que ela também havia trocado de vestido, para um vermelho sem alças e um pouco curto. "Não está curto demais?". Eu perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto observava suas torneadas coxas, fazendo o possível para controlar o calor que começava a aquecer meu corpo.

"Não está não B". Ela respondeu sorrindo, acariciando o meu rosto com a mão livre. Tive que me controlar para não fechar os olhos e tombar a cabeça em sua mão.

"Aposto que já recebeu alguns olhares". Eu disse sem conseguir esconder com o que eu estava preocupada. Ela soltou uma gargalhada baixa e selou nossos lábios rapidamente mais uma vez, deslizando o seus lábios até a minha bochecha direita deixando um beijo quente e estalado.

"Isso é para os seus fãs que continuam dando em cima de você". Ela explicou cerrando os olhos, descendo a mão que estava em meu rosto para o meu pescoço. Eu pude sentir que minha pele arrepiou com o contato quente. "Só quero que eles vejam que têm concorrência".

"Você sabe que eu sempre escolherei você". Eu disse tentando me controlar diante a todos aqueles carinhos que ela estava distribuindo. Minha voz saiu um pouco fraca e rouca e minhas bochechas coraram, porque provavelmente tinha pessoas prestando atenção em nós.

"Eu sei, mas é bom me vestir bem para a minha esposa e poder provocar ela de vez enquanto em público". Ela disse mais uma vez e sorriu novamente. Meus olhos que estavam fixos nos seus, desceram para os seus lábios e antes que pudesse ultrapassar os limites, voltei a encarar os seus olhos.

"E está conseguindo". Confessei deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, depositando um beijo demorado em seu pescoço.

"Eu sei". Respondeu confiante, me fazendo soltar um riso de suas palavras. Ela me acompanhou e estava prestes a completar quando Tina e os outros do coral nos colocaram na roda de conversa.

Em poucos minutos, enquanto Quinn e Rachel tiravam foto para depois irem para a primeira dança, eu consegui um resumo quase completo de cada um dos que estavam na mesa. Tina e Mike haviam finalmente se casado, a carreira de dançarino do Mike havia finalmente engrenado e ele e Tina haviam montado um estúdio de dança em Los Angeles. Sam estava noivo e sua noiva infelizmente não pode vir, pois teve que ficar cuidando do filho. Ele já era pai e era treinador de futebol americano do _McKinley_ e trabalhava em uma academia. Artie havia se mudado para a Flórida - e ainda era difícil escutar sobre esse estado, pois sempre me recordava que a responsável por ter me feito ter uma das piores semanas da minha vida sem a pessoa que eu amo, havia voltado ido para Flórida no final do semestre, com a desculpa de que Ohio não tinha a formação na qual ela precisava - e havia acabado de entrar em uma grande companhia de softwares. Ele estava namorando há três anos e eu só percebi que a namorada dele estava presente quando ela se apresentou.

Mercedes subiu no palco e chamou a atenção de todos para começar o discurso. Era para a Santana e eu fazermos, mas conseguimos contornar a situação e Mercedes se pronunciou, afinal, ela cantaria a música da primeira dança. "Falar sobre a Quinn e a Rachel é um pouco difícil, afinal, só quem está desde o começo nessa história sabe como as duas enrolaram para ficarem juntas. Teve de desenhos pornográficos nas portas do banheiro a roubo de namorados". Começou Mercedes arrancando algumas risadas. "Eu sempre suspeitei que por trás disso tudo houvesse alguma coisa a mais e como sempre eu estava certa, não é mesmo Santana?". Mercedes perguntou apontando para Santana que deu de ombros e puxou meu corpo para mais perto sussurrando um 'ela estava certa' em meu ouvido. "Acreditam que elas começaram a namorar escondido e eu só fiquei sabendo depois de umas três semanas mais ou menos? Eu não sei como elas conseguiram, mas quando Quinn a beijou na frente de todos do clube do coral, ficou meio óbvio". Completou arrancando mais risadas. "A cena foi hilária e acho que jamais vou esquecer, todos ficaram estáticos e quando Quinn saiu, Rachel sentou e contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Um ano não-Rachel Berry". Eu não consegui ignorar as imagens desse dia. Do meu desespero de não conseguir chegar a tempo até Santana, de como o meu sofrimento estava me sufocando e depois, de como tudo acabou bem, ou melhor, perfeitamente bem, com direito a um pedido de casamento. Olhei para Santana ao meu lado e ela estava provavelmente pensando na mesma coisa que eu e não quis atrapalhar as suas lembranças e resolvi voltar a atenção à Mercedes. "E eu cheguei a pensar que esse casamento jamais fosse sair. Nunca conheci uma pessoa tão desligada quanto à Quinn, porque mesmo com a Rachel vestindo uma camisa escrita 'case comigo', ela parecia que não percebia e enrolava cada vez mais". Rachel e Quinn aproximaram-se do palco de mãos dadas e eu pude ver de longe que Quinn estava com a face corada e havia sussurrado algo para Mercedes. Provavelmente pedindo para ela parar de falar, que foi ignorado pela cantora. "Porém finalmente ela tomou atitude e a pediu em casamento e estamos hoje aqui celebrando a felicidade do casal. Para isso, quero dedicar uma música a essas duas grandes mulheres que terão um longo caminho de felicidade pela frente". Finalizou Mercedes arrancando palmos a assobios, enquanto se prepara junto com a banda para começar a música.

Os primeiros acordes soaram no local e eu ainda não tinha compreendido. Quinn e Rachel pelo visto já haviam percebido qual música era. As luzes diminuíram a luminosidade, focando apenas no casal dançando de frente para o palco.

_I don't know, how I survied  
>In this cold and empty world, for all this time<br>I only know, that I'm alive  
>Because you love me<em>

Santana colocou uma mão em meu queixo e girou meu rosto. Fiquei um tanto quanto surpresa com o seu ato, porém não protestei quando ela aproximou-se e colocou os lábios nos meus. "Oi meu amor". Ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios, fazendo um sorriso crescer em meus lábios.

_When I recall, what I've been through  
>There's some things that I wish I didn't do<br>And now I do the things I do  
>Because you love me<em>

Santana ficou roçando os lábios sobre o meu, como se estivesse provando a textura e o gosto deles, sendo que ela já sabia de cor. Essas provocações dela não estavam me fazendo bem e tudo o que eu queria era beijá-la.

_And now that you're in my life  
>I'm so glad I'm alive<br>Cuz you showed me the way,  
>And I know now how good it can be<br>Because you love me_

Ela pareceu perceber o quanto eu estava ficando impaciente e finalmente entreabriu os lábios, dando permissão para que eu pudesse iniciar o beijo que eu tanto esperava. Minha mão apertou sua coxa tentando dissipar o desejo que eu sentia no momento, o que serviu apenas para motivá-la ainda mais, que desceu a mão para o meu pescoço e contornou-o, parando em minha nuca e me trazendo para mais perto.

_Oh, and now that you're in my life  
>I'm so glad i'm alive<br>Cuz you showed me the way  
>And I know now how good it can be<br>Because you love me_

Eu não estava realmente preocupada com o lugar a nossa volta, afinal, as luzes estavam apagadas e o centro das atenções eram as noivas e não nós. Por isso, aproveitei para intensificar o beijo e apertei ainda mais a sua coxa quando ela mordeu o meu lábio inferior para conter que um gemido saísse de seus lábios.

_I believe in things unseen  
>I believe in the message of a dream<br>And I believe in what you are  
>Because you love me<em>

Ela arranhou a minha nuca e eu percebi que precisamos parar antes que fosse tarde demais. Com muita força eu cessei o beijo distribuindo vários beijos pelo o seu rosto e por fim, selando em seus lábios. Ela resmungou e meu peito se encheu. Ela acariciou o lugar onde me arranhou e colou os seus lábios novamente, tentando iniciar um novo beijo, porém eu consegui desviar, mordendo o seu lábio inferior.

_With all my heart, and all my soul  
>I'm loving you and I never will let go<br>And everyday, I'll let it show  
>Because you love me<em>

"Eu te amo tanto...". Ela disse como se estivesse analisando para si mesma. Sua mão corria por minha face, fazendo todos os contornos perfeitamente. "Eu te amo tanto, meu amor". Ela completou e fez o contorno dos meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, selando-os mais uma vez. Era como se ela estivesse fascinada ou algo do tipo e eu não estava reclamando, afinal, Santana era muito carinhosa e eu me perdia em suas carícias. Ela conseguia me fazer sentir tão segura, tão amada.

_With all my heart, and all my soul  
>I'm loving you and I never will let go<br>And everyday, I'll let it show  
>Because you love me<em>

_Because you love me,_

_Ohh_

_Because you love me_

A música acabou e enquanto todo mundo aplaudia o casal em pé, eu ficava observando o contrates da luz fraca nos olhos da minha esposa. "Você precisa ouvir uma coisa". Ela sussurrou enquanto gesticulava com a cabeça para que eu olhasse na direção de Rachel e Quinn. Eu estranhei o fato de Quinn estar com o microfone de Mercedes nas mãos chamando a atenção de todos. Santana levantou-se de sua cadeira e estendeu a mão para que eu pudesse acompanhá-la.

"Eu queria agradecer a presença de todos aqui e por tornarem esse dia ainda mais especial". Agradeceu Quinn enquanto Rachel respirava fundo provavelmente controlando o choro. "E tem algo que eu e Rachel gostaríamos de compartilhar com vocês". Disse Q descendo a mão para entrelaçar a de sua esposa. As duas trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de Quinn voltar a falar no microfone. "Rachel está grávida e finalmente começaremos uma família".

Minha reação foi de choque e surpresa, igual a de todas as pessoas que estavam presentes. Só agora fazia sentindo as mudanças repentinas de Rachel durante o dia. Desviei o rosto para encarar Santana e para aumentar a minha surpresa, ela estava sorrindo da minha expressão chocada. "Você já sabia". Eu disse arregalando os olhos e me sentindo um pouco traída por ela não ter contado. "Por que não me contou S?".

Santana tombou a cabeça e apertou minha mão, me fazendo caminhar ao seu lado até a varanda do salão. "Eu queria que fosse surpresa e Rachel e Quinn não sabiam que eu descobri". Ela explicou encostando as costas na grade e me puxando a fica em seu abraço. "Não fique assim B". Ela disse acariciando o meu rosto com a mão que não estava em minhas costas. "Eu queria te contar, mas iria perder a graça".

"Eu não iria espalhar S". Eu disse cruzando os braços no tórax. "Como você descobriu?". Eu perguntei cedendo às suas tentativas de aliviar a situação. Eu não conseguia ficar brigada com ela.

"Quando eu fui buscar o Harry na casa delas eu vi o teste de gravidez no lixo. E bom, Q não faria isso novamente e Rachel estava bastante estranha esses dias". Disse Santana mordendo o meu lábio inferior e puxando-o levemente, fazendo meu corpo tremer e o calor voltar a inundar minhas células. Coloquei as duas mãos em sua nuca e acariciei o lugar.

"Eu não acredito que não percebi. Eu fiquei grávida, deveria ter adquirido um sexto sentindo ou algo do tipo". Eu disse ainda chocada com a novidade. Santana riu do meu estado e me trouxe para ainda mais perto, sugando os meus lábios delicadamente.

"Você vai saber da próxima vez". Ela disse tentando me reconfortar. Nesse momento Harry correu em nossa direção chamando nossos nomes. Santana afastou o rosto do meu para encarar o menino ao nosso lado e não se afastou de meu corpo, apenas levou uma mão para acariciar os cabelos loiros do pequeno. Eu abri um sorriso em sua direção e Harry segurou em minha mão livre.

"O que você quis dizer sobre 'da próxima vez', S?". Perguntei quando parei para analisar o que ela havia dito. Eu não acho que Tina esteja grávida ou outra pessoa que conhecemos.

Santana abriu um sorriso doce nos lábios, fazendo-a lembrar de quando era pequena e estava ansiosa para contar uma surpresa. Meu coração acelerou automaticamente preocupada com o que ela fosse falar. "O que você acha de ter um irmãozinho, Harry?". Ela perguntou virando o rosto para encarar nosso filho que sorria e se exaltava enquanto eu sentia meus músculos tencionarem.

"Eu sempre quis um irmãozinho mãe!". Exclamou Harry abraçando a minha cintura e a de Santana ao mesmo tempo.

Santana afastou os olhos do loiro e voltou a me encarar. Acho que não precisava descrever a quão surpresa eu havia ficado. Nunca imaginei que Santana faria uma coisa dessas, ainda mais sem ser obrigada ou algo do tipo. "O que você acha?". Ela perguntou fixando os olhos nos meus e eu não conseguia responder, pois as palavras haviam fugido e meu coração estava tão acelerado que eu não conseguia raciocinar corretamente. O único gesto que consegui fazer foi um balançar de cabeça, o que causou um sorriso enorme nos lábios carnudos de minha esposa e eu retribui rapidamente.

Nossos olhos ainda estavam fixos e eu não conseguia desviá-los, pois eu ainda não havia me acostumado a ler a Santana tão bem assim e eu acabava me perdendo na quantidade de informação que eu absorvia e eu me sentia tão aliviada e surpresa quando eu via que tudo o que eu sentia por ela era retribuído na mesma intensidade. Ainda mais com um ato tão nobre e altruísta como esse. Era assustador saber que uma pessoa tinha tanto poder sobre você e você ter tanto poder sobre ela. Ela controlava tudo em mim e por isso eu não tinha medo de deixar todo o meu ser em suas mãos, pois ela já havia me salvado, salvado a minha alma, várias vezes e faria quantas vezes fosse possível. E o que era melhor, ela não precisava falar ou tentar explicar, ela só precisava sentir, porque eu iria sentir junto com ela e não havia sensação ou palavras suficientes para descrever o quão mágico e perfeito era.

Nós somos um só, agora e para todo o sempre.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ahh gente, agora acabou de vez. É triste não? Um dos motivos de ter enrolado tanto para soltar o epílogo foi que todas as vezes que eu recordava que esse era o último post que eu faria em Save My Soul, meus olhos enchiam d'água e eu parava de escrever. Demorei o que? Dois meses ou três para terminar postar? Bastante tempo acho que é a melhor resposta. Espero que não tenham desistido, porque eu realmente quero fechar bem essa história e gostaria da presença de todos que estiveram aqui até o fim. Eu recebi algumas pms me perguntando porque eu sumi, e bom, eu vou explicar agora: lembram que ano passado eu ficava com dificuldade para postar por causa do ENEM e vestibular? Então, eu passei na federal e eu nunca pensei que fosse estudar mais do que o meu terceiro ano. Pois é.. Para vocês terem uma noção, esse feriado passarei sentada na frente da mesa lotada de livros. Mas vai valer a pena. Com os estudos apertados, sem tempo para entrar e quando tinha tempo, eu não conseguia escrever, acabou me fazendo atrasar aqui. Peço sinceras desculpas. Mas bom, pelo menos teve o beijo Brittana que nós tanto esperamos em Glee para acalmar um pouco os ânimos, certo? Antes que eu esqueça, a música é da Carrie Underwood, chamada Because You Love Me.  
><em>

_Eu acho que não tenho muitas palavras para descrever o quão importante essa fic foi para mim, acho que já deixei meio claro no último capítulo. _

_Ainda não tenho certeza quando postarei a future Brittana, mas podem ficar calmos que eu já escrevi o primeiro capítulo e não vou jogar a ideia fora. Eu só preciso de um nome e organizar tudo primeiro. Eu darei um jeito de avisar a todos quando eu postar o primeiro capítulo e espero que me acompanhem._

_Eu espero que tenham gostado do epílogo. Tentei explicar tudo o que aconteceu pelo ponto de vista da nossa Britt. Tomara que não tenha decepcionado a todos vocês. Obrigada mais uma vez por todo o carinho e confiança que vocês depositaram em mim. Ainda fico toda boba lendo e relendo os reviews de todos. Eu só tenho muito a agradecer. _

_Um grande beijo para todos, _

_Carol._


End file.
